The Dark Crusader of Britannia
by Ronin2106
Summary: After being pulled out from his reality, Alex finds himself in a completly different and alien world. Realizing, that he is stuck here, he accepts Cornelia offer and begins to serve her and Britannia. On his way, Alex shall meet new friends, make powerfull enemies, change the fate of entire world, find his love and the reason to live. This is the story of Alexander Grayson.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, everyone. The name is Ronin or Alex as I like to call myself.**

 **This story was greatly influenced by another fic called Code Geass- A Brave New World. My utmost respect to the author, his story is very interesting and one of my favs in here.**

 **So, this story will be following my own OC (my avatar, to be exact) put suddenly put into the world of Code Geass. I know this was done before and I will try to make this story stand out from others that I can promise you.**

 **The events are set about three weeks before the Saitama massacre. Without further due, have a nice reading.**

* * *

Throughout his life, Alex had been in a few tight situations. He had his fair share of tussles for a 20-year old Russian student of linguistic faculty, despite the fact that he wasn`t much of a party person or even had a normal social life. He wasn`t a nerd, no, but he had a lot of interests in his life: English, history, anime, video games, books, military strategies and a lot more. Hell, even he couldn`t keep up sometimes with his interests, always finding something that could spark his curiosity. For an example, at one point he wasn`t interested in English at all, but when he was 11th Grade, he was already twice champion in English contest of his home city and represented it in Federal level contest, getting in top 10 twice. When he became a student, his English gotten to the point when he could freely understand the differences in dialects and often not even bother with using a dictionary, intuitionally understanding what others speak. For a 3-year student that was very useful. However, this wasn`t helping him at all in his current situation.

Right now, Alex sat in a steel chair, in the dark room illuminated by one lamp over his head. His hands were tied up behind him, meaning that he was in some deep trouble. And the worst part: Alex had no goddamned idea where in the Hell he was. All he could recall from the most recent events was that he ended up in some kind of poor district or ally, like a ghetto, but he could swear that there was none in Ulyanovsk, or even in Russia itself. After that he was quickly apprehended by some kinds of police or military and brought here, probably because they`ve suspected him of something. Details and most of it still was a blur, but in one thing Alex was fairly certain.

Somehow, he was no longer in Russia.

Why? Because from what he could hear those guards speaking in English language, with the mix of American and dialects. From what he could understand in his stunned condition and after receiving a few hard hits in his stomach and in face, they suspected that he was a terrorist and was probably working on some guy they called Zero. While Alex himself didn`t knew even a thing about him, he had a pretty good feeling that those guys didn`t cared and so probably just decided to bring him here.

Alex nuzzled in his seat a little. Mostly, he felt a strong confusion, mixed with fear. Of course, he was scarred as shit, but he also wanted to know what is going here. He only hoped to receive those answers soon. And also to survive whatever was coming to him.

Soon a door opened up, revealing three figures coming in. Alex couldn`t see them in detail, but he did see that one of those figures was a woman and the other two men. They wore some kind of glorified military uniform, with woman having a white cape as well. Alex suspected that she was in charge here, seeing how she looked and that her uniform had more golden features then the others. He suspected what was coming to so he braced himself for the interrogation.

Seconds later, a tall man with glaces and black ponytail started asking questions.

"Your name." He asked in demanding tone.

Alex knew that if he doesn't comply, then he would be in a world of pain.

Without a moment of hesitation, he answered.

"Alexander Vladislavovich Kostin." Alex gave them his full name in English.

That response must`ve confused the trio as he saw how they were glancing to one another. They weren`t expecting to hear that answer and Alex dared to make a note in his mind that they were obviously in confusion now. However, he decided not to push their buttons, fearing that this may provoke them.

After a minute, another man, scarred and tall spoke up.

"What`s that name? Where are you from?" Alex heard some irritation in the man`s voice. "Answer now and if we sense that you are pulling some kind of trick, you`ll have a lot of trouble."

Alex figured this one out already.

"It`s a Russian name, sir." Alex responded in calm voice, trying not to give away his fear. "I`m a Russian student from the city of Ulyanovsk, located in Russian Federation on the river Volga, sir."

"Russian Federation?" Alex`s first interrogator questioned him "Is that some kind of a joke or are you one of those Russian insurgents?"

That took Alex aback a little. He wasn`t sure what to make of it and tried to give the best answer he could think of.

"I`m sorry, sir, but I`m speaking truth." Alex tried to defend himself. "You can check it. Your men with me also took my bag with my laptop and my notes. My ID was there too and…"

"Shut up, filth!" A giant slammed his hands against the table, scaring the youth even more than he was. "Answer on this question: are you Zero?"

"N-no, I don`t even know who in the hell that guy is!" Alex responded in shout. "C-can you at least tell me where the hell I`m right now?!"

Then the woman decided to speak.

"Don`t you already know that?"

Alex took his breath and answered.

"No, I have no idea."

Then the ponytail guy and a giant looked at each other before the latter spoke up.

"Is he making fun of us? What is that "Russian Federation" and "Ulyanovsk" anyway?"

"I think it`s one of Euro Britannian cities." Ponytail guy suspected before turning to Alex again. "Tell us: do you know who this is?" He pointed at the woman standing before Alex.

Alex took a closer look at her. She certainly looked not like other women he saw: purple hair, royal stature and a luxury look. Kostin felt that she was somebody really important, probably above those two other men. He decided not to hesitate with the answer and spoke up.

"I`m sorry, but I have no idea who is she." Alex answered. "And, could you please answer my initial question, please?"

The trio again exchanged looks before the scarred man spoke up.

"You are in Tokyo Settlement, Area 11, if didn`t knew it already."

Alex irked an eyebrow, trying to understand what he just heard. He knew that Tokyo was the capital of Japan, but he never heard anything about some kind of "Area 11". That sounded really weird.

"Tokyo? As if, capital of Japan?" Alex questioned. "Okay, but how come you speak English while we are in Japan?"

That question must`ve annoyed the scarred man as he frowned and answered Alex`s question in irritated manner.

"Are making you making us fools?" He asked Alex. "Area 11, formally Japan, is an official colony of Holy Britannian Empire. And this is Princess Cornelia, Second Princess to the Imperial Thrown and the Viceroy of this Area. So stop fooling around and start giving us answers. Do you work with Zero and what connects you two?"

Alex`s eyes widened at this whole flow of new information, which he tried to process as fast as he could, but simply failed to do so. He simply couldn`t believe what he was hearing. It was like some kind of weird dream or a nightmare. Occupied Japan? Britannian Empire? What the hell was going on here?!

"Listen, I have no damn idea what are you talking about! All I know is that last night I was staying late in the library, getting ready for the exams with my laptop and notes. I know that I dozed off and the next thing I see are the swamps and your men literally grabbing me and pulling in the van." Alex took a breather. "And no, I don`t know what this Zero is, where the hell I`m or what in fucking world is going on!"

After that rant Alex was expecting anything, feeling that he must`ve stepped out of his line this time. He was mentally preparing himself to face anything that they may inflict on him, but what came next surprised him the most. The trio simply left the room, leaving Alex chained up in the chair all alone again.

* * *

On the other side of the interrogation room, Princess Cornelia and her trusted advisers, Lord Guilford and General Darlton were now deciding what to do with this man. Cornelia was the first to ask her advisors.

"So what do you think of that story?" Cornelia looked directly at the two.

Guilford and Darlton exchanged the looks before the first gave his opinion on the matter.

"M`lady, all I can say is that either he is an excellent actor or he is telling the truth." Guilford gave his opinion. "And I tend to agree with the latter due to the fact that what he said is already confirmed."

"Hm? How is that?" Cornelia rose an eyebrow.

"He mentioned that he had a bag with him. I had a look at it and it`s containments." Guilford informed her Highness. "His notes are written in Russian language and his laptop contains a lot of strange information, some of which doesn`t makes sense at all, but if we consider a possibility that this man there is… not from our world, then…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Guilford." Darlton snored. "Aren`t you tired already of those insane theories about multiple dimensions and other crazy stuff?"

Guilford only calmly adjusted his glaces, looking directly in the eye of his superior. In Cornelia`s inner circle, Guilford was known to be fascinated with theories of different universes. It was his hobby of reading fictional literature about it while off duty. Some found this hobby to be simply silly or even plain stupid, like Darlton. Cornelia, on the other hand, actually approved her knight having some kind of hobby and wasn`t as skeptical about it as her other advisor.

Guilford, after finally adjusting his glaces, continued.

"In any case, I`ve had a team to run some test on this." Knight took in hands Alex`s laptop. "They`ve confirmed, that everything in it is not viral and indeed doesn`t belong to any known company. This thing is clearly out of our world, like his bag, notes and his choice of garments. Besides, that look of suppressed fear and confusion is already enough to draw conclusions."

"Than what do you suppose we do with him, Guilford?" Cornelia asked.

"If your Highness allows me, I would like to have a final confirmation to my theory." Guilford put down the laptop and took form the table injection of truth serum. "If Alexander confirms all he said under this, then after that I believe we could find a use to him. That is, if you…"

"Do it." Cornelia granted her permission. "I myself eager to get to the bottom of this."

Guilford nodded and went back in the room. Alex looked up to his guest and immediately noticed that it was the ponytail man. He visibly calmed down, seeing as this man was far calmer and was willing to listen to him. The interrogator began talking.

"Mr. Alex." Guilford came closer to the prisoner, making sure that he saw the injection in his hand. "What I hold in my hand is truth serum. It will be active only for thirty minutes and afterwards you won`t remember anything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked, not understanding what that meant.

"Unlike General Darlton there, I find your story to be believable." Guilford informed him. "However, in order to prove that you really are telling truth, I have to use this. If you really are telling the truth, than I`m willing to help you."

"And if I`m lying, than I`m screwed, right?" Alex deduced where that led. "Okay, do this."

Guilford gave the student a final nod, before he injected serum in his neck. Afterwards Alex felt how his entire body became rather numb and he was no longer in control of his actions, but he could vaguely see all that he was doing. Cornelia`s Knight, in the meantime, put aside the empty shot, took a seat near the prisoner and started giving him questions.

"Alright, let`s begin."

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later.**

Alex`s consciousness had finally been regained and he was a gain in control of his actions. He had no memory or whatsoever about his blackout, but he was pretty sure that he was questioned through and through by his captive. He only hoped that he had found his truth satisfactory enough, because he wished to live and he was really hoping on receiving help here.

He looked up to his interrogator and waited for the verdict. Guilford sighed and spoke.

"Well, Mr. Alex." He began. "You can relax. Truth serum confirmed all that you`ve said earlier and what was in your notes and in your laptop." After saying that Guilford undid the chuckles behind Alex`s back and allowed his hands to be free. "I believe that this is no longer needed."

"Спасибо Господи. (Thank god.)" Alex sighed relieved. "Then, how can you help me, sir…"

"The name is Gilbert Guilford, I`m a Personal Knight of Third Princess Cornelia." Guilford introduced himself. "Princess Cornelia is currently serves as the Viceroy of Area 11 here and we a currently tracking down the man named Zero, who had assassinated the previous Viceroy of this Area."

Alex nodded in understanding. Now at least he had a general idea of who this Zero person was and understood why he was detained by those militaries. If had been the governor of his own country and was looking for the dangerous criminal, he would probably order to detain all suspects for the interrogation too.

"Because of that you`ve had been apprehended and brought here, as you`ve guessed." Guilford continued. "Unfortunately, I can`t help to get back in your world, that I can`t."

"I`ve had a feeling that this wasn`t the option." Alex murmured. "So, what is your offer, milord?"

Guilford sighed, before giving the full explanation of his proposal.

"Mr. Alex, while it is not in my power to send you back in your world, I can offer you a place in this world." Guilford said. "Princess Cornelia agreed to give the place in her Royal Guard in the rank of Lieutenant. This will provide us with perfect excuse to keep you at our close range and for you it will be the safest place to be. May I ask, do you have at least basic knowledge of military affairs?"

"That depends, sir." Alex titled his head. "I can understand and analyze the combat information if necessary and, if needed, can quickly learn all that is required."

"Well, in any case, we will put in supportive area first." Guilford explained. "You will be handling paperwork and minor affairs under the command of Sub-Viceroy, Princess Euphemia."

"Is she her Highness`s sister?"

"Indeed." Guilford confirmed. "However, in order to secure your position in our military as well as to prevent any unnecessary complications, we will have to create a complete new persona, Mr. Alex. Princess Cornelia and I are capable of doing so, but all of that will be useless, unless you are willing to keep up the identity you are given."

"In other words, I`ll have to become a complete new person." Alex deduced. "If I don`t, than there will be trouble for all of us."

"Exactly." Guilford nodded. "You can still have all your belongings, but please refrain from showing them to anybody else without our permission. You can also choose your new name, place of birth and etc."

Alex thought about what Guilford was offering. The thought of not being able to get back was just destroying. He was now trapped in a whole new world, unknown to him and he had no way out. He was alone here, with nobody to help him or support. All his life, his parents, friends and family, his study and more… All of that was now lost to him. All he had left now are his laptop, notebooks, MP3 and some other useless stuff that he barely used. He was in an alien world, but he was alive.

His life in his world may`ve been over, but he had a chance to begin a new one here. And not from the bottom, but in a position from which he would be able to adapt, to grow as a person. Of course, it did meant that Alexander Vladislavovich Kostin would have be left in the past, but not his characteristics. Names change, but persons who bare them don`t. Alex would still be himself, just under a brand new name, leading a brand new life. But what was his life in the past world? He was a linguistic student in the best university of his city, which was quite something. However, he always felt as if he was leading an empty life, life that wasn`t meant for him. Lectures, exams, student life… All of that seemed quite distant for Alex. His mind was like a whirlwind, never stopping in pursue of new knowledge. He studied not only English, but also military history, diplomatic affairs, political history and the concepts of reign and much more. With his bag of knowledge, Alex may`ve became a diplomat or a politician, but now he had the chance to use his current knowledge for good now. He could do something good right now. It may`ve been idealistic, but it still held the truth in it. All he had to do is to agree. And considering that he basically had no other options to choose…

After a long minute of thinking, Alex looked Guilford directly in the eye and gave his answer.

"I accept your offer, sir." Alex said. "However, there are some details I would like to discuss right now, if you don`t mind?"

"I`m listening."

"First of all, I would like to have the access to the libraries and all books in them at any given time." Alex announced his first request. "I would like to get accustomed with your world as soon as possible and learning its history would speed up this process tremendously."

"Fair enough." Guilford agreed. "I`ll take care of that. What else that you wish to know?"

"Where would I remain while serving under Her Highness`s?"

"You`ll be set in the guest rooms in Viceroy Palace. From there you will be serving."

"Alright, sir." Alex rose up. "I honestly don`t know if I`ll be of much assistance to you and Their Highnesses, but you can be sure that`ll try my best not let you down, sir."

Guilford smiled at the attitude of Alexander. Despite all this confusion and shock of being pulled out of his world, he was already determined to make the best form his position and pay back for the provided opportunity. Cornelia`s knight rose up and offered a handshake which Alex gladly accepted.

"Welcome into the Britannia, Alexander." Guilford smiled to him.

"Thank you, milord." Alex answered back. "If you don`t mind, sir, can we leave this place now?"

Guilford only chuckled at that one and led the way out of the room. Once out of there, Alex met face to face with his other interrogators and his current new employer: Princess Cornelia. Before anybody could say a word, he bowed respectfully before the Viceroy, surprising both her and Darlton.

"Your Highness." Alex spoke humbly. "I`m in your debt for giving me this opportunity. I`m at your service." Alex regained his position.

Darlton smirked crossing his hands.

"Huh, not too bad." He commented. "You sure know how to make a good impression."

Cornelia only smiled at that, pleased that this young man was so willing to serve, even though he was out of his water. That kind of determination she found to be honorable and respectful. She had a feeling that Alex might surprise her in the future.

"I accept your services, lieutenant." Cornelia said in royal voice. "Now, how shall we address you from this point?"

Alex thought about a little. Judging from the fact that all of their names had a British origin and that their accents were also of that kind, it would make a lot more sense for him to bare a name of the same origin as they are. His English was close to theirs and if were to spend enough time with them, he would only improve. With that in mind, he carefully came up with the fitting new name for himself.

"If your Highness doesn`t mind, I would like to be known as Alexander Grayson, Your Highness"

Cornelia only nodded, accepting the choice of her new subordinate.

And so the story of Alexander Kostin was over, but the story of Alexander Grayson only began.

* * *

 **Alright, some information for you people about my character. Most of it is based on me personally.**

 **Height: 1.85 meters/6,07** **feet.**

 **Weight: 87 kilo.**

 **Hair style and color: Raven black short cut hair.**

 **Eye color: emerald green.**

 **Okay, I think that should be enough for you to get the basic idea. Also, the name of my character is my own. Like, that really is my own name and I can understand if it`s a bit strange to pronounce, but that`s how it is.**

 **So, I`ve just began my journey in the world of Code Geass. Also, before drawing the conclusion for this chapter, I would like to see your suggestions about: 1. Pairings and 2. The general changes you would like to happen in the main story. I`m opened for the suggestions and questions, so feel free to leave them in review section.**

 **With that said, See ya tomorrow!**


	2. First Day on the job and a nice talk

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I`ve just finished watching Kill La Kill (Awesome!) and it kept me occupied quite a bit. I have to warn you that I might in the future change the rating so be aware. So, I`ve also had some thoughts about possible pairings… I tell you after the chapter.**

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Alex was finishing buttoning his new Royal uniform. It was almost 7.45 am and he didn`t wanted to be late for his new job. And this job required from him a strict dress code, like any good military should. Grayson learned that from the start, right after he was officially taken here as the newest member of Cornelia`s Royal Guard in the rank of lieutenant.

It has been two days since Alex ended up in this completely new for him world. Right after he was released he, with the supervision of Guilford, headed straight to the library, feeling a strong urge to learn about this place as soon as possible and as much as he could in minimal time. For some, like General Darlton, learning the entire world`s history in mere two days seemed impossible. However, Alex had proved veteran general wrong yesterday during the dinner, when Princess Cornelia and Darlton were curious about Alex`s progress. He managed to astonish them when he in short version told them the history of Britannia.

Granted, Alex was always fascinated with history and he knew how to get all the useful information and leave out all that was mere filler. Heck, he managed to make an entire essay for history, displaying the possibility for Soviet Union to avoid those catastrophic casualties in the first moths of Great Patriotic war in mere 8 hours. The essay got 18 points out of 20, while most of others got at least 5. That was a big shock for his group back then, but even bigger shock came when he was presenting his work on a conference. Needless to say, he handled that well.

Finally finished, Alex took a step back to look at himself for a moment. If somebody ever told him that he would end up in military, much less in Royal Guard, he would just shrug it off like a joke. And now he was looking at himself, dressed in red royal uniform, ready to serve his new country.

"Хе, никогда не думал что стану гвардейцем. (Heh, never thought I would end up as Royal Guard)" Alex said to himself in his mother language. "Мда, кто бы сказал, не поверил бы. (Yeah, if somebody told me earlier, wouldn`t believe it)"

He smirked to himself for finals and finally went out of his room, venturing to Princess Cornelia, who would give him his first order of business. Outside of his room, Alex met up with Gilbert Guilford, who apparently was waiting him to come out. Alex smiled slightly, glad to see his superior.

"Lord Guilford." Alex bowed his head slightly. "Good morning to you, sir. Hope you weren`t waiting for long."

"Same to you, Alex." Guilford responded. "No, I`ve just got here, hoping that you could accompany me."

"Be my pleasure, sir." Alex responded. "After you, milord."

Guilford nodded and leads the way for Alex to the Princess Cornelia. They together go through grandiose halls of the palace, decorated in rather… interesting style. Form what Alex heard, the palace was decorated by its previous Viceroy, Prince Clovis la Britannia, who was assassinated by Zero, the man whom Cornelia was chasing down. Alex could understand her determination to capture him. If his brother was killed, he would do anything himself to see the bastard responsible suffer.

Throughout his short time here, Alex was introduced to an entirely new world for himself. And an integral part of it now housed The Imperial Family, a royal family of rulers of 1/3 of the world. Alex made his homework to memorize the most important figures in it, which wasn`t too hard, considering that only a handful even participates in political and militaristic matters and even fewer are important in the politics. Although he wasn`t completely sure, Alex could say that Princess Cornelia was one of the most powerful members of the royal family, being a Chief General with the experience of leading troops into battle. If you have the military on your side, than you already must be considered a powerful political figure, because army is alone is capable of seizing power in the country and establish their own regime with their own leader. And right now, Cornelia was the top commander in the military, but, from what Darlton had told him, she had a limited political experience, which nullified her influence quite a bit, in Alex`s mind.

After all, you can`t control an empire solely depending on army. Napoleon knew it and he ruled with both army and people on his side, while also being a magnificent politician. He knew how the Europa thought and how to divide the major powers and then crush them. Of course, he was ultimately defeated at Waterloo, but the fact still remains that Napoleon not only seized the power through military co, he also managed to turn a war-torn France into leading country in Europe even after his defeat.

Only with Napoleon, and Alexander I of Russia, Alex could compare the Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, the Prime Minister of the Britannian Empire. Lord Guilford and the archives were more than helpful in gathering information on the said prince. Form what Alex managed to gather, Schneizel appeared to be the top predator in the Pecking order, known as Britannian politics. Smooth, graceful, charismatic and charming, from the videos Alex saw he appeared to be a true prince and the example of nobility, honor and even chivalry at some point. However, after reading enough literature about Caesar, Augustus, Napoleon, Catherin the Great and Peter the Great, Alex knew that the first impression about politicians is always bound to be deceiving. He had a feeling that Schneizel was also cunning, clever and, most probably, manipulative. Of course, Alex kept those thoughts all to himself, as he wasn`t entirely sure himself. He would have to meet the man in person to confirm his theories and even then he suspected that he would find it to be quite difficult, as he had a strong feeling that Schneizel would never let his true nature slip away.

And while Cornelia was a warrior, and Schneizel was a true politician, Alex considered Princess Euphemia to be a truly selfless and kind person, one that, in his opinion, doesn`t belong in the world of politics, schemes and treachery. She was like an angel, pure and sincere, always showing kindness towards others. She was also quick to accept Alex and she wasn`t scared by his "otherworldly" origin. Euphie was a great deal of help for Alex and he could swear that he was loyal to her just as strongly as he was to her older sister. He found her to be a caring and friendly person, one that would do anything for the sake of her closest. And that what Alex liked in Euphie the most. She was romantic and naïve, believing in the best in people. While such qualities would be considered weaknesses in politics, Alex found them to be admirable as he actually believed, deep down, that such ideals are worthy enough to fight for. All and all, Alex was glad to know Princess Euphemia and honored to be serving as her assistant.

While he had one opinion about Cornelia`s political persona, he had another one about her true character. She was strong, harsh sometimes, but always honest and plain. Cornelia embodied in herself the values of a soldier: loyalty, bravery, courage. She was a true leader, in Alex`s opinion, who could convince even a dead man to rise and follow her to the debts of Hell and back. However, she was also like a mother for her troops, caring and protective. Form Guilford, he heard that she never took her defeats well. And her protectiveness shoved best in her talks with Euphemia, her little sister. Around her, once stern and steel woman became a caring and loyal sister, almost mother for young Euphemia. She deeply loved her and wished to protect from the evils of this world. That`s how Alex saw their relations. He himself talked several times with Cornelia and found out that she could be truly supportive, giving him a couple of days to adjust to the new world. In return, Alex once again promised to be loyal to her and he intended to keep his word.

Andreas Darlton, in Alex`s eyes, was a true military commander, through and through. Rough, loyal and stern, he was demanding to his subordinates and merciless to the enemies. While their first meeting wasn`t one of the most pleasant, Alex learned that he could trust Darlton with his secret and could count on his help if needed. General already expressed the idea to train Alex in piloting the Knightmare Frame, which, as Alex learned, was their bipedal war mechs, a cutting edge in combat. Alex himself told to the General that he would be glad to learn how to operate one when given time. And, as he suspected, he would soon be introduced to it.

Gilbert Guilford proved to be a good and trustworthy friend to Alex. He was most helpful to adjusting here and they spent quite some time in discussions and talks about their respective worlds. Guilford was highly interested in Alex`s world and Grayson was more than glad to share information regarding his former home world in exchange to info about this world from Guilford. Cornelia`s knight also had high hopes in Alex and looked forward to lieutenant's progress in the military field. He said that he had a feeling that Alex might just prove himself to be one of the finest. Alex himself had doubts about that, but he hoped that Guilford was right.

Soon the pair had reached the doors of Cornelia`s cabinet, where they were greeted by General Darlton. Said man was already waiting for the pair to arrive. Alex nodded, greeting the general.

"General, sir." Alex addressed his superior.

"Grayson, Guilford." Darlton nodded to the two. "Glad to see you Alex all dressed up and ready for your first day in military. How`s the uniform? Does it fit everywhere?"

"It`s a perfect fit, sir." Alex responded. "Is Her Highness up?"

"She must be." Guilford responded. "Although, I don`t think Princess Euphemia is up too."

"Well, she does love to spend an hour or two more in warm bed, unlike us, gentlemen." Darlton remarked. "Still, I do believe that her maid must`ve already woke her up."

"She is probably on her way as we speak." Alex suggested. "Shall we wait a little more or go without her."

"Guilford, how are we doing on time anyway?" Darlton asked the knight.

"Hm, according to my watches, we are a little early." Guilford looked at his wrist. "I do that think that we have about five more minutes before going in. If Her Highness is up, than this should be more than enough for her to get here."

"I agree." Alex backed it up. "I don`t think that it`s such a long way for Princess Euphemia."

Both men agreed with that and so we stood silent, waiting for the last missing member of our little club to show up. After mere two minutes of waiting the trio spotted the royal pinkette coming to them in her usual attire and dress. All three men bowed before the royalty and Euphemia returned that bow to them as well. She also noticed that Alex was in the uniform and remarked it.

"Alex, that uniform suits you just perfectly." Euphie complimented him. "It looks absolutely beautiful on you."

"You flatter me." Alex blushed at the compliment, earning a giggle from said princess. "You yourself look absolutely charming, your Highness. You put me to shame with my simple uniform in this marvelous attire of yours."

Now was Euphemia`s turn to blush at the compliment, as her face became pink, complimenting the color of her hair. Guilford chuckled at Alex`s smooth talk while Darlton only rolled his eyes, but Alex saw a smug smile on his face. Now that everyone was present it was now time to enter Cornelia`s cabinet. Alex gracefully opened the door before Euphemia, bowing in the process, embarrassing the young girl even more. Darlton and Guilford followed, with the latter giving Alex an approving look. Alex was the last one to enter. When the group was in the cabinet and the doors were closed, all hour bowed before their Highness. Cornelia was already at the table, working with some paper and soon saw that her inner circle was already gathered. She stood up and nodded to them, allowing them to look up.

"Gentlemen." Cornelia addressed her Royal Guards. "Euphie, thank you for coming so soon. We have plenty of questions to work on. Take your seats."

All four followed to the seats and took them. Guilford and Euphemia took the seats at Cornelia`s right and left sides respectively, while Darlton was at Euphie`s left with Alex at Guilford`s left. Cornelia handed them all the papers and the meeting had officially began.

"As you all know, in the recent days the situation regarding the terrorism and insurgency has escalated greatly and now it threatens to get out of hands. Our job here is to prevent that from happening. That`s why I`ve decided to put an end to all major insurgence groups in Area 11." Cornelia announced her plan. "That includes JFL, Blood of the Samurai and, of course, Zero, whom our intelligence suspects to be the member of one of those groups."

"Are we entirely sure that he really is associated with one of those?" Guilford questioned. "Even though he had… removed previous Viceroy from office, we can`t brash off the possibility that he is acting on his own."

Alex noticed that Guilford was a little tense while talking and he didn`t directly said that Prince Clovis was killed. Grayson figured that it had to do with Euphemia, who, as he suspected, wasn`t as experienced and able to handle those things. He knew that she was a gentler soul and everyone here were trying not to upset her, even though it wasn`t easy. Alex actually felt sorry for her. Losing a sibling is always bad and he had a pretty good feeling how Euphie was feeling about it.

"You really think that he could operate without outside help and take down a good portion of our forces in Shinjuku all by himself?" Darlton questioned Guilford`s logic. "I seriously doubt that, Lord Guilford."

"Hm, Lieutenant Grayson." Cornelia called out the newest member of her inner circle. "What are your thoughts about Zero? I would like to know what are making from all of it."

Alex looked directly at Princess Cornelia and then at all others, seeing that they were expecting an answer from him. Taking a breath, he responded, basing his answer on what he had learned by now.

"I don`t think that Zero is a member of any big resistance groups, milady." Alex began. "From what I`ve seen in the reports and in the video footage, I would rather believe that Zero is an independent player. His declaration during the "Orange Incident" is clear example of self-proclaiming, meaning that he aimed to draw the attention to himself, not any other group. Also, as Lord Guilford had informed me, none of the major terrorist organizations had made any significant move, while all of the recent acts were committed by small groups, inspired by the man, meaning that all the strongest players are unsure of what to think of him. In their eyes, he is a wild card and because of that they won`t make any move towards him, fearing that association with him could cause more damage than they want."

Cornelia and the others pondered about those words for some time. All seemed to agree with Alex`s reasons and saw from where that stemmed from. Eventually, Cornelia broke the silence.

"Well said, Grayson." Cornelia complimented the young lieutenant. "I tend to agree with you on that one. Still, it doesn`t mean that we should forget about all other groups right now. Instead of letting them roam free, I`m going to personally take down every single one of them and after that we can deal with Zero for sure. I`ve already ordered to begin preparations for that and tomorrow Guilford and I will be off to deal with those pests."

"Your Highness, what will be the orders for me and my troops?" Darlton questioned Cornelia.

"You and the bulk of our army will remain in Tokyo Settlement, providing security and stability here, as well as protecting my sister." Cornelia glanced to Euphemia. "Euphie, I want you to remain in the Bureau while I`m gone and try not to leave it without escort or guard."

"As you say, sister." Euphie obeyed her older sister. "Can I request something while you are here?"

"Of course." Cornelia answered to her sister.

"I would like to have Lieutenant Grayson here as well while you are gone." Euphemia made her request.

Cornelia looked back at the said officer.

"I have no objections to that." Cornelia made her point. "Lieutenant, do you agree to with that?"

"Absolutely, Your Highness." Alex didn`t opposed this idea. "To be fair, I fairly doubt that I would be of any actual use on the battlefield at this point. If Princess Euphemia believes that I could be of better use to her here than I`m at her service."

Cornelia chuckled at the honesty of Alex. She was expecting that he would rush into the front without any precaution, but he openly admitted that he would be useless to her there and was glad to stay behind. It`s not often when Cornelia was found surprised by the honesty of one man, but Alexander had managed to do so. She turned her head to Darlton.

"Darlton, while you are also staying behind, I would like you to mentor our young officer in piloting a Knightmare. And while you are also at it, I would like to have you two to accompany me today on a meeting with my brother Schneizel`s research team. I`ve heard high praises about their newest invention and I want to see myself what it looks like." Cornelia said to her general. "Now, with that out of the way, Euphie, you and lieutenant Grayson are free to go. I`ll see you, lieutenant, in three hours."

Said Princess and officer stood up and bowed to the royalty before leaving the room. Once in the hallway on their way to Euphemia`s cabinet, said pinkette broke the silence.

"Um, Alex?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Alex turned his head to the girl.

"Are you sure that it's okay with you to stay with me while my sister and Guilford are out there?" Euphemia wondered. "I mean, I can understand if you said all of that just because you wished not to upset me, but I wonder what`s the main reason for that?"

"Actually it really was the main reason." Alex answered. "Your Highness, as you know, just a couple of days ago I was an ordinary student, preparing for my German exam, and now I serve in your sister`s Royal Guard. I`ve never seen any combat or have any expertise in those affairs right now. And, to be completely honest, I`m not looking for battles right now."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for starters, I`ve only just arrived and still getting accustomed to my current status and situation." Alex began. "Being thrown directly into combat would only lead to… unpleasant results, so to say. Besides, I must admit, that I found your company to be quite pleasant, Your Highness." Alex smiled to the pinkette.

Euphemia giggled at the compliment, a little blush seen on her cheeks. That wasn`t mere flattery, Alex indeed enjoyed spending time with Euphemia, a friendly and charming princess, with whom he could speak freely and who herself rarely held anything back. She was a nice friend and Alex in fact found her to be very charming, not only because of her looks, but mostly because of such kind nature and caring attitude. Those traits are quite rare to find in people, especially in royalty. He was genially glad that Euphie was like that. Said princess responded on that.

"Well, I must admit, that I too find your company pleasant." Euphie smile to the officer. "Also, can I ask you to call me Euphemia or Euphie?"

"As you wish, Euphie." Alex obliged. "I`m glad that my company keeps you entertained."

"Truth to be told, I don`t have that much friends of my age." Euphemia said with the hint of regret. "Having somebody of my age around is quite refreshing and really helping me to relax."

"I know how you feel." Alex knew what she meant. "In my world, I too didn`t have a lot of friends of my age. Mostly due to the fact that most members of my group were girls and there were only two other guys to talk to, but even than I didn`t have much to talk about. As with girls… well, let`s just say that I tried not get myself too involved in their affairs." Alex responded sighing.

Euphemia looked at him with sympathy, sensing that there was something that was bothering him.

"May I ask you why you kept your distance with them?" Euphemia was curious what was bugging Alex. "I mean, you are such a nice and polite person. I thought that you would be quite… popular with them." Euphie blushed red saying the last one.

Alex let out a chuckle, remembering all his time and talks with the girls. He noticed how Euphemia was blushing and could only imagine how innocent she was.

"You flatter me, Euphie." Alex smiled lightly to her. "Unfortunately, the girls in my world had different standards of attractiveness, not to mention that the attitude of theirs often was… not one of beautiful ladies. While I do admit that I have tried to ask some of them out, all were futile. So, I`ve just decided not to pursue any relations after that. Instead, I decided to focus my attention on other things, like history, English and other stuff that young guys like me liked to do."

"I see." Euphemia now understood her friend better. "If you want my opinion, than all those girls had made a huge mistake with you."

Alex let out a short laugh, feeling relieved and better after that good comment. He needed to hear that and he was immensely glad that it came from Euphie, officially the nicest girl he had ever met.

"Thanks, I needed that." Alex smiled to Euphie. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Euphie allowed.

"How does it feel to be a princess?" Alex was curious. "Especially with so many relatives. I`m sure you must have some good friends within the family."

Euphemia looked away for a moment, mustering her response on that question. Alex saw that her expression changed from one of cheerfulness to the one of sadness. He regretted and cursed himself for asking that stupid question, feeling that he must`ve hurt her feelings.

After a moment of hesitation, Euphie gave her response.

"It`s not as good as many would like to think." She looked in Alex`s eyes. "Our family is quite… diverse and divided between themselves. Most of us prefer not to get ourselves in business of other members. Except Cornelia, the only close friends in our family I ever had were my brother Lelouch and his sister Nunnally, children of Lady Marianne vi Britannia."

Alex already knew that this was going in the bad direction. The way she was speaking about them meant no good in the end. Soon after his release, Grayson have seen those names while searching info about Imperial Family and he read about them in the archives. Apparently, Lady Marianne was assassinated 7 years ago because of her commoner origins. During the assassination her younger daughter Nunnally was crippled and soon after their mother`s death, Lelouch and Nunnally were sent here, in Japan, as political hostages, by the order of their father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia. A month later Emperor declared a war on Japan and it resulted in Japan`s occupation and supposed death of both members of royal blood.

Alex has read about the man too and for now he had a genuinely antagonistic opinion about him, feeling disgust and resentment towards him. His ideas of Social Darwinism and inequality of nations and races sounded a lot like Nazi`s and Hitler`s propaganda from Mein Kampf, which Alex had once read out of curiosity. And Alex, like most of Russians, despised and hated the very idea of Fascism, National Inequality and "the survival of the fittest". Those ideas cased not just World War II, but also the genocide of entire nationalities. In USSR alone in concentration camps more than 1.7 million people died, while more than 27 million people died throughout the entire Great Patriotic War, more than all casualties in dead and injured throughout the entire WWI. Alex saw the footages of horrors and atrocities that Nazi committed to prisoners. And because of that and his antagonistic opinion about Nazism, Fascism and all about them in general Alex actually understood why people rallied and fought against Britannia and it`s oppressive regime.

Russians have endured the reign of Mongols, dark times of Polish invasion and false rulers, Napoleon`s invasion, world wars and a lot more. Alexander understood why people took up the arms and fought. He knew that well enough to both sympathize with them, but also to understand what the results of their insurrection would be. And the first victims were always and will be civilians, because most of casualties are always inflicted upon the civilian sector. Of course, revolutions without some blood are unachievable, but what most of the revolutionaries don`t realize is the end result and the consequences of their actions. That`s why Alex, despite having an utter disgust to the Number system and to the Social Darwinism, had hope that the system had to be changed from within. Of course, alone he couldn`t do it and he wasn`t sure if it even was possible, but, from history of his world, he knew that nothing couldn`t be changed. And Alex believed that if Britannia wouldn`t change its ways than it would face what Tsar Alexander II the Liberator feared the worst. Alex just remembered his words about Serfdom:

 _"_ _It`s better to change it from the top, before it changes from the bottom…"_

Alex thought that the same words could be applied to Britannia as well. However, he had no power, no influence or anything to make that happen. All he had was the trust of two princesses. Maybe, with their help he could do some changes?

Getting a little lost in his dreams of equality and other humanitarian stuff he almost didn`t listened to Euphie, but, fortunate enough, he heard enough and decided that it was enough for both of them.

"Euphie, I apologize for asking you that." Alex stopped princess from descending into sadness. "I didn`t mean to upset you and I feel sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, just ask and I`ll do it."

Euphemia smiled at the supportive Alexander. She was glad that he stopped her now. She sensed his sincere concern about her and couldn`t help, but feel better that there was someone as supportive as Alex. She was truly glad that he was here with her.

"Thank you, but I already feel better." Euphie smiled to Alex. "Now, I would like to have your help in sorting out some of my documentary. This shouldn't take too long, but I don`t think that I can handle all of that on my own."

"Well, don`t have to." Alex chuckled a little. "Just give me the pile of those papers and watch as they disappear on your eyes."

Euphemia chuckled at that one, feeling a lot better now. There was truly something special in Alex, and that wasn`t the fact that he was from another world, no. It was… something in his character. His sincerity and kindness reminded her of Suzaku, however, Alex was more… mature, experienced and familiar with the world. He and Suzaku defiantly had a lot in common, but they were also quite different. And, strangely enough, Euphie found herself to be… fond of both of them.

And that lead her to ask herself a question.

Who did she like more: Suzaku Kururugi or Alexander Grayson?

* * *

 **Author: Phew, that one was actually really fun to make. I never imagined how good it is to write not about an OC (no disrespect to all of you OCs), but about actual me in story. I might just make this one my top story.**

 **Okay, so yeah, I confess that I`m an idealist, but I`m not that stupid as Suzaku with his "Paragon" case Idealism. No, I can see different points of view and why people are different in opinions. Don`t worry, I won`t go all Suzaku with you, no sir.**

 **Also, as you may`ve noticed, I do find Euphemia not only cute, but also very attractive and I was sad and grieved when she died, because out of all the characters she was the one for who I was routing for. And my blood literally boiled when that Schneizel used her name to manipulate both Nina and Suzaku, as well when Nina used Euphie as the argument for firing her Neutron weapon (yes, neutron, not nuclear, because Neutron, in theory, doesn`t leave radiation after the explosion).**

 **Alright, about pairings. As I`ve saw from my 4 reviews, most of you would like to see me to get romantically involved with Kallen, who is my most favorite badass and sexy Guren pilot. That`s actually… very, very interesting. I may consider it. But here are some of my variants, along with Kallen.**

 **1\. Euphemia. Reasons: I love her character and I find her type to be most attractive in my eye. Not because of looks, but out of personality.**

 **2\. Kallen. Reasons: Badass, sexy Guren pilot, hotheaded, fearless, but also quite sensitive and caring. Like an exotic flower, so dangerous, but also so attractive.**

 **3\. Anya Alstream. Reasons: Confess, I do like her looks (what, I have my preferences). Cute face, small, but also attractive frame and a great potential behind the romance (and, for your info, I really, really hate Marianne) for Anya to actually break free from that (Warning! Russian insults coming up!)** **чертовой сволочовой суки** **. Man, come to think of it, there aren`t many fics about her.**

 **4\. Nunnally. Reasons: Okay, just hear me out. She is beautiful in my eye, cute and quite charming, which I honestly find very attractive in girls. Also, there also more depth in girls like her. And, yes I`m aware that she is quite young, just like Anya (who is 15, but we can "fix" that).**

 **5\. Milly. Reasons: Do I need to tell you them? Its Milly, mischievous, sexy, with her "open-minded" personality (yep, you heard me). What else you could ask for.**

 **I can understand that for some my choices might seem strange and some might even find them not to their liking, but those are my choices. However, that doesn't mean that I`m not opened for all of your suggestions. In fact, I encourage you to tell me your mind in PM and Review. I welcome all of your questions as well and if you want to chat with my characters, than feel free to send me a PM and I`ll be glad to oblige.**

 **With that said, I`ll go and get some sleep and some more ideas.**

 **See ya soon!**


	3. First test flight

Alex had seen a lot of impressive stuff on his laptop, mostly through using Internet. He has seen concepts of spaceships, futuristic armors, swords, tanks and a lot more. As a historian, general geek and a simple guy with multiple interests, he was generally fascinated with all this stuff.

However, no pictures, stories or anime could prepare him to seeing one of the most beautiful and magnificent looking mechs his eyes had ever had pleasure to observe. 7th Generation Knightmare Frame Z-01 Lancelot- a pure work of art and military industry. Not only it looked esthetically elegant, but he was also giving away an aura of power and might. Alex was pretty confident that this mech was pretty much the most powerful piece of machinery around to take down any enemy. And from what he had heard from the technician personal here and its creator, Lloyd Asplund, he wasn`t far away from the truth. It came equipped with the top tier weaponry and defensive equipment and was way superior to any Glasgow, Sutherland and Gloucester unit. If there was any machine that Alex actually wanted to pilot, then it would have to be this mech.

Alex stood in front of the Lancelot, watching it closely. He was currently in the hangar, been left alone, save for a few technicians. He arrived here along with Princess Cornelia, General Darlton and Guilford as per Her Highness`s command. Before her leave, Cornelia wished to see this Knightmare herself and learn more about it and its current pilot. She and her close circle, after seeing the machine up close, left the hangar to sort out all business with Professor Lloyd. Alex, not very interested in hearing all of this, requested to remain here, interested in Lancelot. Princess allowed it and left Alex in the hangar, proceeding with her inner circle. So now Grayson had plenty of time to observe this magnificent piece of art up close.

"Quite an astounding machine, isn't it?" Alex snapped out of his observing trance to see a young indigo haired woman coming close to him. "You seem to be quite interested by our Lancelot, sir?"

"Alex Grayson, lieutenant of Royal Guard." Alex introduced himself. "And with whom do I have the pleasure of speaking, if I dare ask?"

The woman giggled, flattered by such manner of speaking.

"My, you are absolutely charming, lieutenant." The woman responded with a blush. "Miss Cecile Croomy, but you can call me Cecile. I`m Lloyd`s assistant and one of the Lancelot`s developers."

"A pleasure, Cecile." Alex bowed a little. "So, you`ve designed this Knightmare. I must say, you did an astonishing job. This Knightmare looks like a work of art, compared to the other Knightmare models."

"Well, my part was mostly software and its interface systems." Cecile pointed out. "Most of the effort was Lloyd`s, he is the designer and the prime developer of Lancelot and most of its combat systems. My part in this was mere controls and calibration of system work."

"I wouldn`t undermine your work. Without a proper controlling system, any Knightmare would a mere statue, made of metal." Alex remarked. "If you`ve managed to create an operation system for the most advanced mech in the Empire and it proved to be a successful OS, then you`ve most certainly did a fantastic job, Cecile."

Cecile was taken aback when young officer who was praising her work on the Lancelot. It was, actually, the first time that she ever received praises for her job here. And to hear them coming from the member of Her Highness`s Royal Guard was certainly most pleasing, especially in such complimenting manner. Cecile didn`t even realized it, but she ended up blushing at this comment.

"Thank you, Alex." Cecile responded. "Say, I don`t think that I`ve seen you before. Were you transferred in Her Highness`s Royal Guard recently?"

Alex`s eyes almost widened when he heard that question. He was expecting that sooner or later people will start asking questions about him and, in order to keep himself safe, he needed a proper legend to hide the circumstances of his arrival here. Luckily, Princess Cornelia, Lord Guilford and he worked this one out and all that was now left for Alex is to follow his script.

"Yes, I was transferred in here just four days ago." Alex answered. "I was appointed in Her Highness`s Royal Guard by Lord Guilford."

"Excuse me for asking, but how come you know Lord Guilford, Alex?" Cecile titled her head.

"Lord Guilford is an old friend of my family." Alex continued his story. "My late father, a nobleman with little land and influence, sent me in West Point before his death to study as the military officer. After his passing, I, unfortunately, had to leave the Academy and take care of our estate and it`s problems, which resulted in me selling it off to cover our debts. Lord Guilford heard of it and offered me a place in the Royal Guard, which I gladly took."

"I apologize for asking such question." Cecile felt herself sorry. "It wasn`t my place to ask of such things."

"Please, don't apologize for simply asking me." Alex smiled to her. "You were just curious and asked me. Besides, me and my late father weren`t in the best relations to begin, mostly because of how he dragged himself and our family in debts. Let`s just forget this topic and return to your Lancelot here." Alex turned his head back to the machine in front of him. "I`m curious of this piece of art."

"Oh, sure. What would you like to know about it?"

"Is it hard to pilot?" Alex was curious about above all. "It seems like a complex mechanism to pilot."

"The OS of Lancelot is based off the Sutherland, but is more advanced and improved to compliment the complexity of Lancelot." Cecile responded. "In general, any pilot with even minimal knowledge should have no problem to pilot Lancelot, however…" Cecile stopped for a second.

"Let me guess: Lancelot`s controls are quite sensitive to all manipulations of a pilot?" Alex made his guess.

"Yes, that is correct." Cecile confirmed. "Most of our test pilots couldn`t comprehend with Lancelot`s sensitivity and most of them failed to score more than 35% of efficiency. I believe that the main reason for that is the fact that all Knightmare pilots are used to piloting models based of Glasgow, such as Sutherland and Gloucester, and as such can`t quite get used to the Lancelot`s controls."

"Because Glasgow`s controls were much more primitive?" Alex raised a brow.

"Yes, they are in fact quite… primitive compare to Lancelot and require minimum effort to use." Cecile confirmed. "Aren`t you aware of Glasgow's simplicity in controls."

"No, to my shame." Alex sighed. "I left the Academy before I could begin my training course in piloting Knightmares. Although, I would be happy to be able to pilot one these machines."

Cecile looked at Alex, who was clearly observing their newest machine with great interest. She was quite impressed that Alex was able to pinpoint the main weak spot in Lancelot`s design, despite clearly not possessing any technical knowledge as the military officer who dropped out of the Academy. It wasn`t often seen in other officers and even Pilots: ability to analyze the Knightmare, basing their judgment off the incomplete information. She could be talking hours about Lancelot`s control systems and not even to get to the problem, but Alex was able to get to the core quickly. That spoke something about his analytic capabilities, which, in Cecile`s book, were core elements in piloting Lancelot efficiently. Suzaku, the current pilot of the Lancelot, was also quite impressive in analyzing and adapting to the situations at hand. His performance in Shinjuku Ghetto proved it, when he piloted Lancelot after just reading the manual. She later looked into his military record and saw that he had zero experience in piloting an actual Knightmare before and had only been trained in the simulators, however, due to the restrictions to for Numbers, his training was highly limited, despite the fact that he was on top of his class. Still, Cecile`s intuition told her that Alex, despite not receiving any formal training, could adapt quickly to the situation at hand, just like Suzaku did while piloting Lancelot.

Suddenly, a quite interesting idea popped in Cecile`s head. She herself was surprised when this idea appeared in her head, but it seemed interesting to her. She decided to pronounce it to the lieutenant.

"Alex, how would like to actually try piloting Lancelot?"

At those words Alex visibly paled and snapped his head the indigo woman.

"Pardon, what?" He was actually quite surprised at this suggestion. "You want me to pilot it? Correct me if I`m wrong, but doesn't it require, I don`t know, I permission from Princess Cornelia, Darlton and your superior?"

"Oh, allow me correct myself." Cecile smiled apologetically. "I meant, using the simulator to pilot Lancelot. Of course, you can`t actually pilot it in real, but I can arrange you a simulation which is quite close to the reality. We`ve managed to gathered quite an amount of data from our first fight and I`ve wrote a simulation program that copies that battle identically."

It took a few moments for Alex to actually grasp what Cecile was telling him. But once he realized what she really wanted him to do, he considered doing this. Sooner or later, he needed to begin his training with the Knightmares, wishing to become valuable not only as a stuff member, but as an actual fighter and soldier. He knew that if he were to progress as an officer, getting him a military experience would be the major factor in serving Her Highness. Besides, this test could actually tell him how good he could be as a pilot and may provide with pointers on where he needed to try the hardest in the future. Of course, Lancelot wasn`t a Sutherland or a Glasgow, which, as Alex suspected, he would taught to use, but still, it was a mere simulation and not an actual combat, meaning that he won`t be damaging this machine in the process.

After taking those factors into consideration.

"Okay, I personally have no objections to it." Alex stated. "But, before we begin, can I at least see the manual?"

"Of course." Cecile smiled to him and darted to the table and took a small notebook and presented it to the Alex. "There you go, feel free to ask any questions?"

Alex was actually quite surprised that such small book was a manual to Lancelot.

"I thought I would have to read an equivalent of War and Peace, but not this." Alex remarked. "Is it really that small?"

"I personally wrote it." Cecile smiled to him. "The original script was quite scrutinizing and painful to my eyes, so I`ve rewrote it, giving the most useful, understanding and short explanation. Trust me, our current pilot read it just before his first flight on Lancelot, not to mention it was also his first flight as well."

"That`s quite reassuring." Alex sat in the chair and began reading it, while Cecile went up to prepare the simulation program for Alex.

It took Alex about 25 minutes to finish the manual and, he had to admit, it was indeed quite understandable and useful. Cecile sure knew how to write those things and the fact that she herself programmed the Lancelot`s systems meant that she was giving the most useful explanation on using it. While some part of Lancelot`s controls were a little confusing at first, after Alex read it completely he now had a general knowledge and understanding of piloting it.

If there was any machine from his own world he could compare Lancelot, it would have to be Messerschmitt Bf-109, famous Nazi`s fighter. It was noted as one of the most difficult in handling because of its technological superiority and sensitivity in controls because of its legendary speed and maneuverability, but, as Alex knew, Bf-109 was in fact quite simpler in controls in comparison of other fighters of his era. The main problem stemmed from the getting used to its controls, which was dealt with by trainings and practice. Nazi`s pilots needed 200 hours of training flights before going in combat, meaning that those guys literally knew their machine as their own body.

Of course, Alex never piloted one, but he had played in his time in IL-2 Sturmovic, a flight simulator, recreating all aspect of the flight with astonishing accuracy. There, Alex had mostly piloted fighters, more prominently King Cobra, Spitfire and, his personal favorite, Bf-109, which was the hardest to grasp, but the deadliest of the bunch. If had managed to master its usage in realistic mode, then, he had hoped, Lancelot wouldn`t be any harder.

Grayson made his way to the platform where Cecile was standing making the last calculations and adjustments to the program. She looked at the future pilot.

"I`ve just finished programming." She informed him. "You will be set in the city area, closely resembling the Shinjuku Ghetto. You will be fully equipped there with Lancelot`s standard gear, just like our pilot. As for your opponents, you will face about 10 Glasgow`s and 5 Sutherlands."

"Those were the same forces in Shinjuku?" Alex questioned.

"No, I took the liberty to setting you a little easier condition." Cecile admitted. "Back then we were facing off a bit different forces and conditions weren`t identical completely. Also, because it`s your first time, I`ve just decided to let you get used to it."

"Thanks, I appreciate your care, Miss Cecile." Alex smiled. "Still, will those guys be armed?"

"Of course." Cecile answered. "Standard Knightmare weaponry that has been installed on them, so watch yourself."

"I will." Alex said before sitting in the Knightmare seat before the hatch closed up. "Cecile, do you read me?"

 _"_ _Loud and clear."_ Cecile responded via communicator. _"Begin the VR Simulation."_

After hearing that, Alex turned his attention to the screen in front of him and saw the projection of the ruined city before him. Everything looked like a warzone to him and he was in the middle of it. Even the sound was identical to the one he could expect hearing in the place like that one. He checked his controls and found that they`ve been finally unlocked. He carefully placed his palms on the manipulators and again contacted Cecile.

"Cecile, is the enemy been placed already?"

 _"_ _Yes, they`ve already began looking for you."_ She informed him. _"You are free to engage them by any way you want. Just be sure to check the readings on your display."_

"Will do." Alex promised her. "Okay, let`s roll out."

With those words, Alex carefully started moving deeper in the ghetto, getting used to the sensitive controls of Lancelot.

* * *

Outside the hatch, Cecile was looking in the monitors, examining Alex`s performance. It was still early to say anything with full confidence, but it looked like Alex was okay with the Lancelot`s controls. That was already something. He first moved in a bit slow pace, getting used to the Knightmare, but soon he began to speed up, feeling more confident in controlling it. Cecile saw that Alex`s enemy were not far from him and she was highly interested how he would be engaging his enemies. His virtual opponents used a different pattern from the terrorists, spreading out in search patrols, working in pairs and looking for their enemy. Cecile had programmed them to act like a true military pilot, making this situation more or less realistic. Enemy Knightmares were communicating with each other and checking their positions, staying on alert. If they were to engage, then others were to group up and help others. Cecile wanted to see how Alex would be acting in this situation. She was curious what approach he would take.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A sudden sing-song voice of Lloyd brought Cecile back to the reality.

Cecile quickly snapped and turned to see her partner standing on the platform, as well as Princess Cornelia and her companions. Young scientist quickly rose up before the royalty here.

"Y-your Highness!" Cecile was highly surprised to see Princess Cornelia up here.

"I see you took the liberty of putting my new lieutenant into your experimental Knightmare." Cornelia looked at the woman. "Quite an interesting decision, considering that Lieutenant Grayson has zero experience in handling it."

"Your Highness, forgive me." Cecile apologized. "Lieutenant informed about it, however, I thought it would be beneficial to see how he would be acting inside of Lancelot. Also, as Your Highness has been informed, we are still gathering data and I speculated that Lieutenant would provide us with some important information about Lancelot`s performance."

Guilford and Darlton looked at each other and spoke between themselves, while Cornelia was thinking about this. Lloyd, on the other hand, decided to ask something.

"Cecile, is this simulation realistic?" Lloyd wondered.

"Yes, I set up a close to reality program with all coming aspects." Cecile informed them. "Lieutenant, as we speak, closes on enemies position."

"Alright, let's see what this pilot can do." Lloyd simply walked to the monitor and started watching the whole scenario. "I wonder how this one will treat my dear Lancelot. Hopefully, he is just as good as our Suzaku, or at least half as good."

Princess turned to Darlton.

"Darlton, what is your opinion on that?"

"Under any normal circumstances, I would object this." Scarred man said his piece. "But, given as this is a mere simulation and no real harm will come to Alex, I wouldn`t mind observing this myself."

"It would make it easier for him to master other Knightmares in the future." Guilford pointed out. "Also, if an Honorary Britannian with no Knightmare training was able to master Lancelot to the 94% efficiency, then Alex should be able, in theory, to use it efficiently as well. I say, let`s see what he can do with it."

Cornelia rubbed her chin, thinking about it. At first, Alex had absolutely no training in handling the Knightmare, but Guilford had a good point. Kururugi was a newbie to Knightmares as well and if he was able to pilot this Knightmare so advanced, then Alex had practically the equal chances. And, if he was efficient in using it, he might just prove himself to be good enough to become a comfortable replacement for Kururugi, if Cornelia had found him to be inefficient in her eyes. The only reason why she allowed him to remain in military, let alone pilot Lancelot was his skill in handling it. And, if Alex were to match the same skill, then…

Princess turned to the screen as well and watched closely as her newly appointed lieutenant engaged his enemies.

* * *

Alex had encountered his first opponent quite quickly after the start. 2 Sutherlands and 1 Glasgow, who had noticed him approaching from behind. Alex saw how they were turning to engage him with their rifles. He needed to make a quick choice on his weaponry. His Lancelot was equipped with 2 MVSs, Blaze Luminous shields and 4 Slash Harkens and now Alex needed to choose the right one to end them quickly. Remembering that those were just the part of enemy forces, he decided to end it quickly and so he speeded up and draws out a single MVS, prepared to take them down. Alex knew that their rifles were useful only at the distance and his Lancelot was far superior in speed, while Sutherlands and Glasgow were clumsy in close. On full speed, Alex engages the trio.

Lancelot momentarily slices through the Sutherland, chopping off its upper half. Alex doesn`t hesitate and quickly moves to behind the Glasgow, getting away from the second Sutherland`s firing range. Using Glasgow`s snowlines to his advantage, Lancelot gets behind him and simply cuts him through, destroying it in the process. The remaining enemy, after seeing this, turns his rifle to face his opponent, but he is cut off by two Slash Harkens carving into his cockpit and ripping its torso away.

Alex let out a small sigh, smiling at his first three kill. Cecile wasn`t kidding, saying that Lancelot really is sensitive to the manipulations of the controls. It`s like piloting I-16, a Soviet fighter, which was noted to be even more difficult in controls then Bf-109 because any slightest moves of the controllers would sent it in different directions. Still, Lancelot`s speed and mobility are astounding, no joke here. With this bad boy at hand, Alex sure held the advantage in fighting his opponents. However, considering that they had a numerical superiority and probably were already aware of his presence here, he had to act more carefully. Engaging them head on would be simply suicidal, no matter how badass his Knightmare was. He had to use his speed to its fullest and Alex had just the right idea how to apply it. Lancelot grabbed one of rifles and prepared to move out of sight until he noticed something lying near the destroyed Sutherland. A container in cylinder shape, which clearly was some kind of military weapon. Curious about it, Alex contacted Cecile.

"Cecile, what am I looking at right now?" Alex asked the question.

To his surprise, it wasn`t a Cecile who answered.

 _"_ _It`s a Chaos Mine, lieutenant."_ Alex heard the voice of Princess Cornelia in his comm.

"Y-your Highness" Alex startled a bit. "I-I can explain this…"

 _"_ _Forget it, Alex."_ Grayson clearly heard that she wasn`t mad. _"It`s a grenade, designed to destroy large enemy formations, along with enemy`s armor. It is a standard equipment of all Sutherlands."_

A sudden idea popped up in Alex`s head. He grabbed the grenade by his left and made his way into the empty building, which had clearly seen better days. He contacted the outside world again.

"Thank you for the info." Alex thanked them and now made his upstairs.

He had a plan.

* * *

Cecile and Lloyd were monitoring Lancelot`s movements closely. While young woman seemed quite intrigued that Alex decided not to directly engage the enemy, Lloyd was visibly disappointed by that. He sighed heavily.

"Why is he going in that rubble?" He asked everyone. "Doesn't he know that Lancelot is more than capable to deal with some scrappy Glasgows and their gross big brothers?"

Cornelia and her officers too wanted to know why Alex decided to seemingly retreat, knowing that he had a far more powerful Knightmare then his opponents. He held the major advantage in speed, mobility, weaponry and armor, then why didn`t he used them to the fullest? Kururugi used the Lancelot to the fullest, attacking his enemy swiftly and mercilessly, using his superiority to the fullest, but Alex, on the other hand wasn`t using it as well, taking a strange approach to the situation.

While Guilford and Cornelia were questioning Alex`s choice of actions, Darlton actually analyzed the situation. He saw, that while Alex was in far superior Knightmare, he was taking a more careful approach. First off, he grabbed enemy's long-range weapon and a Chaos Mine, which he lacked. That was in fact a good strategic move, taking a good weapon for you. And secondly, Alex seemed to be getting used to the controls still and because he wasn`t still fully adapt with them, he takes time to adjust to it. And finally, Grayson`s Lancelot was taking a higher ground, as Darlton saw on the screen. As a general and a Knightmare Pilot, he knew what having a higher ground meant in battle.

General smirked, looking at the monitor. That little bastard really had a natural ability in it.

* * *

Lancelot now stood atop of building, scanning the entire place with his Fastsphere Sensors. Alex needed to know where his enemies were and where they were headed. Soon, his sensors gave him the visual and Alex saw the whole picture. It appeared that his enemy was already aware of him and now were grouping up and searching through the ruins together. They`ve split into two groups: 2 Sutherlands and 6 Glasgows in one group and 1 Sutherland and 3 Glasgows in another, following not far behind. Engaging them right now would be risky: he wouldn`t bet on taking them all down in the close fight because the enemies could support each other now. No, he needed to take them down separately, making sure that they wouldn`t see him coming from anywhere. Fortunately, Lancelot was now equipped with a rifle and grenade, just what it needed in the moment.

Alex saw that the enemy was now going near a passage between the two buildings. They were tight close here, a perfect place, just what he needed. Lancelot simply kicked the nearest rock and it fell into the passage. That was enough to send 4 Glasgows and 2 Sutherlands to check it out from the group 1. Once they were there, Alex simply smirked and took the grenade.

They were done for.

Alex thrown it at them and watched as the capsule opened up in mid-air and unleashed the cartridge of shrapnel, devastating and destroying the Knightmares. Princess Cornelia was right that they were designed against big numbers and armor, but Alex had no idea how good they were. The entire group was turned into nothing, but the remaining forces were still present. And they saw the Lancelot now. Glasgows and Sutherland now unleashed their barrage of bullets on Alex. Seeing that he is pinned down, Alex moved Lancelot away from the fire and jumped down into the building. The enemy now had a visual on him and they were going after him.

Time to play hide and seek.

* * *

Cecile was genuinely surprised at Alex`s work. Not only did he destroy more than the half of remaining forces, but he also managed to keep Lancelot intact. So far, he has been acting efficiently and rationally, not giving himself away. He was clearly thinking before acting, using the environment to his advantage and taking time to analyze and think through the battle. Grayson wasn`t using Lancelot to its fullest , like Suzaku did, but instead he was using it more conservative way, not showing what it was clearly capable off and also not jumping in because Alex had actually no experience in piloting a Knightmare before. The fact that he was already piloting it with relative ease was already speaking of his adaptability and capability to learn on the move. And he also had something, that Suzaku, in Cecile`s opinion, lacked: strategic mindset. Right now, Alex was actin a lot like the terrorists in Shinjuku Ghetto, striking from shadows and hard. He was fighting not with his brawn, but by his brain. And that was something that Cecile found to be admirable.

* * *

Just as Alex expected, 3 Glasgows were sent in, searching for him on the level beneath him. It was obvious that his opponent wouldn`t send all of their remaining forces after him. Still, it was good enough for Lancelot. The floor beneath him was in bad shape and was barely holding up. A good stomp or a few rounds would make a quick work of it. However, like a predator, Alex waited. He needed to get his opponents to spread out, but also to have at least right beneath him. And, when the moment presented itself, Alex made his move.

He unloaded the entire magazine of his rifle in the floor, breaking it in the process and making a whole in it with Lancelot falling down. It landed on the destroyed Glasgow and immediately drawn the attention of remaining units. Without slowing down, Alex dropped the rifle and sent 2 Harkens at both Glasgows, piercing their armors in the center. Alex pulled them to himself, nearly ripping them apart, and once they were in close proximity, Lancelot pierced them with his 2 additional Harkens, tearing machines apart. After reattaching his blades back, Alex decided that it was time to finish this simulation. He drawn out his MVSs and simply went straight to the window in front of him. Alex knew that remaining enemy was there and they were waiting for him to come out.

Well, the problem with them was that they waited at the wrong entrance.

Lancelot jumped out of the building and then suddenly fired Harkens, attaching himself to the near building. Once Alex sensed that he was attached to it, he released them and fell down, right behind the enemy group waiting for him. Fortunately, Lancelot jumped from the third store and wouldn`t hurt it much at the falling. Once the enemy realized where Lancelot was they turned around and readied their weapons, but they were too slow to fire. Upon the landing, Lancelot cut in half 2 last Glasgows and fired the Harkens at the Sutherland, pinning it down. Alex pulled it closer to himself and then in two swift blows slashed him in two. Knightmare was done for.

With his last enemy down, Grayson kicked back into his seat and let out a sigh of tiredness. Yeah, he was in fact tired and feeling a bit weak. He figured that it was because of the constant moving and changing the positions that his body was taking its toll, exhausting it`s resources faster. That`s how it was, plus Alex wasn`t wearing a pilot suit, which, as he heard from Guilford was designed to regulate body`s readings and provide with better blood circulation trough adjusting the pressure on the body. Meaning, Alex simply had a really good work out right now. And he was feeling damn good about himself right now.

The hatch opened up and the first thing that Alex saw was the smirking face of Lloyd.

"What a wonderful show you`ve just pulled out there!" He exclaimed with the laughter. "Not as flashy as our dear Suzaku, but still quite entertaining. Wouldn`t you agree, Cecile?"

"Well, Alex, I must admit, that I`m quite impressed." She said with a smile. "Your last minutes of performance were well executed and your performance in general now is the second highest among all our pilots."

Alex panted, still a bit off after that simulation.

"How did I do?"

"Your rating is 71.81%." Cecile announced. "An astonishing result for your first time in Knightmare, and even more shocking that you`ve used the Lancelot."

Alex let out a small chuckle trying to get out of the cockpit, but almost falling out of it. Fortunately, he was caught by Guilford and Darlton, both looking at the young lieutenant with pride. They set him on one of the boxes, giving him some space to get back to normal. Princess Cornelia looked at the lieutenant with a smirk.

"Wouldn`t be much of a use, you said?" Cornelia looked to the Cecile. "Miss Croomy, is it possible for our lieutenant here to continue those sessions?"

"Um, of course." Cecile answered, confused at that. "Your Highness, allow me to remind you, that Lancelot is currently piloted by Suzaku Kururugi and I wouldn`t recommend changing the pilot of the Lancelot right now."

"I know that, however…" Princess looked down at her subordinate. "Lieutenant Grayson, after seeing your exemplary performance there, I decided to make you our official liaison between me and Camelot. Your new duties will be announced to you soon and your training on the Lancelot begins as well."

Alex looked up at his superior with a surprise. He wasn`t expecting that to happen and he most certainly wasn`t ready to becoming a permanent pilot of the most advanced Knightmare in the Empire.

"Y-your Highness, with all due respect, do you want my death?" He cracked up a joke. "Because that Knightmare almost killed me there. And I`m not looking forward to robbing someone`s job who can clearly do it better than me."

"We`ll fix that." Darlton announced to him. "Don`t worry about it."

"Besides, I haven`t told you that you`ll be taking Kururugi`s job." Cornelia explained. "I`ve just received word from my older brother, Prince Schneizel. He was pleased with the results Lancelot showed already and, after seeing another project of Camelot, decided to increase their budget, granting them resources to expand their Knightmare Park here."

"Expand their Park?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Lloyd, does that mean that we have the green light on it?" Cecile turned her head to the said scientist.

"Indeed." Lloyd smiled like a child. "Lancelot Club project can now begin."

* * *

 **Wow, 6 hours of straight work and here is the result. Not too bad if I may add.**

 **Okay, I know that all of you have a one major question: how the hell Grayson (that`s me) was able to pilot Lancelot and get this good score? Put down your torches and pitchforks and listen to my reasons.**

 **First, Suzaku was able to pilot it, and he was an Honorary Britannian and that would mean that he wouldn`t have too much experience in handling a Knightmare. Why? Britannian discrimination against the numbers is well known to all of you and I have a feeling that they wouldn`t let a number to have a profound experience in handling a Knightmare.**

 **Secondly, he was able to pilot Lancelot after reading a manual, during the battle. Either that manual was really good, or he was simply a born pilot and get himself 94%. What can stop me from reading a manual and taking control of it?**

 **Third, Grayson wasn`t acting as rush and impulsive as Suzaku in there, taking his time and getting used to the controls. I mean, have you seen how he was acting in the field? He simply went there like a badass, not caring for safety in an expensive piece of technology. Alex, on the other hand, was far more careful and took time getting used to the Lancelot. And once you get a hang of it, you can act more confident in it.**

 **By the way, I thought you might want to know who are my front runners for romantics are. Well, currently Kallen (sexy, badass Guren pilot) and (please don`t kill me) Euphemia (sorry, Suzaku). However, I still can change my opinion and if that happens I`ll let you know. And by, the way, this story won`t have a harem, because in my opinion that if you have a girl in your life, you either with her only, or you are not and you break apart. Also, don`t expect lemons…**

 **With that said, See ya!**

 **Next time: Meeting up with Suzaku and Saitama is coming up!**


	4. Flirtation, Romance and Philosophy

The next following three weeks were quite filled for the young officer. In light of his exemplary performance, Alex was, indeed, assigned to the Special Corp as its liaison, new pilot and coordinator of actions with Princess Cornelia`s forces. In short, Grayson became the connecting link between Cornelia and Camelot and, as a bonus, received a permanent promotion into the rank of Captain, which was quite a surprise for Alex.

His new duties meant that he would be spending quite a lot of his time with Lloyd and Cecile, with whom he became quite acquainted by now. While he respect Lloyd`s intellect and proficiency in building Knightmares, he still gave Alex a few creeps due to his… unorthodox manner of speech. Fortunately, Miss Croomy was a far more pleasant person to speak to. She was also Alex`s main instructor on the using Lancelot. Grayson spent quite a few hours chatting with the young woman and, much to his misfortune, was introduced to her cuisine. Granted, Alex didn`t commented on her "questionable" tastes, but he noted to himself to bring his own food with him. Always.

Cecile was also in charge now of building a new 7th Generation Knightmare Frame, code name: "Lancelot Club". As the name implied, it was going to be a Knightmare, based off the original, but this one was at first supposed to become a mass-production model, intended for the military use. Because of this crucial factor, Lancelot Club was stripped away from many features of the original and basing his design to be more in line with Gloucester and Sutherland. However, a week after receiving this order, once Prince Schneizel was introduced to the supposed results of such "violation", as Lloyd put it, he changed his mind, and instead decided to give the green light for the Camelot Crew in designing and creating this machine. Needless to say, Lloyd literally exploded with joy in front of Alex and Cecile. When the question came to selecting a future pilot, the choice was obvious. Captain Grayson was now a future pilot of the upcoming scientific marvel Lancelot Club and, surprisingly, Alex took part in designing this Knightmare alongside of Cecile and Lloyd, giving them his suggestions and demands for his future Knightmare.

Such enthusiasm was first taken as the fantasies of the boy, but Cecile quickly realized, that Alex indeed had quite good ideas in mind. It was per his requests and suggestions that future Lancelot would have a mounted 40-mm three-barrel chain cannons on his hands for taking down Knightmares and living force. Additional changes included two shoulder mounted chain-gun Vulcans for dealing with Air forces, installed inside of Knightmare; adding two Chaos Mines to the equipment of Lancelot; building the ejection system (for obvious reasons) and finally, creating a new melee weapon, based off the MVS. This was something that was greeted with the inspiration from Lloyd: a double bladed staff, capable of separating into two separate blades. This was an idea, as Alex had informed the both, he took from Darth Maul`s lightsaber.

Oh yes, as it turned out, Miss Cecile was actually pretty damn good in finding the info about the people and recognizing the falsehood almost instantly. She did some digging about Alex and what she had found wasn`t satisfying, clearly seeing a fake biography. She confronted Alex just two days ago and, after some pressuring, she got the real story. And, much to Alex`s surprise, she promised to keep it a secret in an exchange for sharing information about his world, which, as captain saw it, was quite fair. Lloyd, who was present during this talk, didn`t give a damn, concerned only about the operational efficiency of Alex.

Back to the Knightmare Lancelot. All those requests were also notified with the HQ, namely Schneizel, and approved, providing all the necessary founding. Also, due to all changes made into the project, scientists decided to change the name of their upcoming Knightmare. Because Alex was the initiator of all those changes, he picked the new name for it.

The new designation was now 7th Generation Advanced Prototype Knightmare Frame Lancelot Crusader.

The machine was nearly finished, the corpus and armor already put together, weapons installed and OS already operational. The only thing that was left to install was the blade. All and all, Crusader looked like a more a long-ranged version of Lancelot, armor and speed roughly the same, thanks to removing the Harkens and replacing them with firearms. Lancelot Crusader was capable of taking on squads of Knightmares with his firearms and emerges victorious. The range of the main caliber was nearly 1km, while Vulcans would literally obliterate anything in close and midrange proximity. Cannons could pierce through the tough armor of Gloucester like bullets through paper and could even damage Lancelot`s armor, while Vulcans could deal with living force and air forces. In any case, there was also one more alteration from the original design. His coloring scheme was changed from blue oriented to the stark black and bright blue on the features.

Now, that his fresh new Knightmare was almost ready, what was Alex doing right now? He and Cecile were on their way to the Ashford Academy to meat Alex`s partner, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. With all his duties as the liaison and as the assistant of Princess Euphemia, Alex had no chance to meet the semi-legendary pilot of the Lancelot.

"Remind me, how did Kururugi ended up as your pilot despite being only 17 years old?" Alex informally asked Cecile, dressed in the black jacket with the blue stripe on the chest, black pants and shoes. "In the Soviet army most of the tank`s drivers should have been at least 20 years old, excluding Great Patriotic War."

"Let`s just say we were lucky enough to dig him from the underground." Cecile answered with the smile. "Still, it is quite impressive that he was capable of operating Lancelot, still being underage."

"Indeed, amazing." Alex agreed. "By the way, have you put him through Crusader`s simulators?"

"Lloyd did, not me." Cecile informed Alex. "He wondered how Suzaku would handle the completely new model in comparison to the original model."

"And how much did he score?" Alex was curious, how far away from the Japanize boy was he.

Throughout the past days, Alex went through roughly 40 VR exercises on Lancelot and about 32 on the Crusader. While on the original Alex scored nice looking 87,7%, Crusader was Grayson`s favorite with 96,8% efficiency already, mostly due to the fact that Alex preferred the long-range to the melee, but, if needed, he was prepared for it.

"93,4%." Cecile answered, seeing a little smirk on Alex`s face. "He said that Lancelot Crusader is a little bit… unusual for him to handle."

"Because of the mounted weaponry?" Grayson asked opening up the door in of the buildings of the Academy. "If there was anything wrong, in opinion, with the Lancelot, it was lack of firearms. Seriously, without MVSs and VARIS, all he has are Harkens, which are not so effective against living force and fast pacing fighters. Lancelot Crusader is the solution to that, despite weighing a little more than the original."

Cecile nodded in the agreement. While she had no major complains about their first Knightmare, lack of installed firearms was a problem, in Cecile`s eyes. She was glad that Alex saw that as well and they`ve built a Knightmare free of that disadvantage.

The pair opened up the door inside the large room with the sign, reading "Student Counsil". Inside the pair saw three girls and one young boy. One of the girls was at the computer typing in something, while the other two were engaged in the conversation while the boy simply seat on the table, reading a magazine. Seeing as they were unnoticed, Alex cleared his throat loudly, announcing his presence to everybody here. He then spoke up.

"Pardon the intrusion." He began. "We are looking for Suzaku Kururugi, a new student from around. Anybody has seen him."

The blond tall girl walked to the captain and spoke up.

"Excuse me, but who are you two exactly and how do you know our Suzaku?" She questioned.

"I`m Captain Alexander Grayson of the Royal Guard and Her Highness`s liaison with the Engineering Corp." Alex introduced himself. "This is Miss Cecile Croomy, also from the Engineering Corp."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Cecile smiled to all of them.

That took the young beauty by surprise as she said nothing, while the boy had decided to speak up.

"Wow! A Royal Guard Captain here?!" Blue haired kid stood in attention before Alex. "How can we help you, sir?!"

Alex irked an eyebrow up at the attitude of this boy, but then shrugged off.

"At ease, soldier." Alex waved. "We are off duties today and I`ve decided to pay a visit to Suzaku. I`ve heard quite a lot of good stuff about him and I`m curious to meet the guy in person."

"Oh." The blond girl spoke up. "He must be coming soon here, so you might just wait him here."

"Appreciated, miss…"

"I`m Milly Ashford, the Student Council President." She introduced herself. "This is Nina." She pointed to the shy girl at the computer with the glaces. "That`s Kallen." It was a redheaded thin girl, who was talking earlier with Milly. "And the loudmouth over here is Rivalz."

"A pleasure." Alex bowed to them all. "A nice place you`ve got here. Not too shabby."

"Thanks, officer." Milly winked to the young officer.

Suddenly, a mobile phone ringed in the Cecile`s pocket and she took it up. After a minute talking she turned to the captain.

"Um, Alex." Cecile spoke up. "I`m sorry, but it seems like I`ve got to go."

"Anything important?" Alex wondered what could`ve drawn Cecile, hoping that it's not the call from Cornelia. "Is it about a sudden inspection today?" Grayson spoke up cryptically.

The reason for suspecting that it was his superior was quite simple. Her Highness and her private forces have begun their anti-terrorist operation in the Saitama Ghetto, targeting the Yamato Alliance. In the past weeks of her government, Cornelia had successfully purged almost every terrorist organization from the face of Japan, excluding JLF and some other minor groups. Today`s operation, however, was quite different from the others. As Darlton had informed him, Cornelia has decided to take her revenge against Zero and set up him a trap in Saitama. From what Alex could understand, she decided to recreate the Shinjuku Incident`s conditions and, by replaying the same scenario, draw out Zero. When Alex asked about Spec Corp part in it, Darlton informed him that Lancelots won`t be taking part in the operation and that his presence isn`t needed there too, stating that Princess Cornelia had decided to give him a shore leave for today. It was true that he was quite busy in the past days, especially considering the VR Simulations and the amount paperwork as captain, liaison and Euphie`s assistant. He could`ve sworn, that Her Highness Viceroy deliberately ignores all her paperwork and tosses it to her poor cute little sister, which, in return, gives Alex and Euphemia a lot more work to take care.

 _"_ _That reminds me, I still gotta help Euphie after this."_ Alex reminded himself of his assistant duties, which, much to his dismay, haven`t disappeared.

"No." Cecile clearly knew what Alex was referring to. "Our supplies have just arrived and they are having trouble with filling in the papers. Apparently, Lloyd is too busy and I need to take care of it. See you tomorrow." She quickly said and went out.

"Ugh, why does everything must have a designation, resignation and declaration for it?" Alex murmured. "Sorry, I`m just a little tired of all those documents myself."

"Why does Engineering Corp need a liaison with the Royal Guard, anyway?" Rivalz asked bluntly. "I thought that Princess Cornelia keeps only soldiers at her side."

"Military secret, kid." Alex answered him. "Her Highness keeps not only soldiers around her, but also people to deal with all papers while she is off in the field. I just so happen to fall under that category, dealing with Engineers."

"So, what brings such a handsome dashing captain here?" Milly asked flirtatiously. "It can`t be just our dear Suzaku, can it?"

"You certainly are perceptive, Miss Ashford." Alex bowed his head little to her. "True, it`s not just Kururugi I`m after right now. I`ve heard high praises about Ashford Academy, especially regarding it`s Student Counsil President, so I`ve decided to see if the praises are true." Grayson smiled to the girl. "And I admit that they are insultingly unfair in regards of your beauty."

Kallen and Rivalz nervously glanced at each other. Nina merely sweatdropped, turning back to her PC. Milly clearly took a hint of it.

"Oh, and what is your opinion, captain." She said in slightly seductive tone.

"Call me Alex, milady." Grayson carefully took Milly`s palm. "In my personal opinion, your beauty is equal only to the mythical goddesses, so gorgeous and graceful." Alex spoke in a charming, smooth voice before gently kissing girl`s hand, making the President blush slightly.

Kallen at this point simply dropped her jaw after seeing the member of Cornelia`s Royal Guard flirt in such noble manner and putting a blush on Milly`s face, who herself was a legend in making others feel embarrassed. And this guy managed to do the same in mere three minutes.

As for the Rivalz... Nobody noticed a fallen on the floor body and crushed hopes in the eyes of the boy. Poor guy…

Milly, while touched by this compliment, decided to pursue this conversation and discover more about this charming young officer. It's not every day she gets to spend flirt with the member of a Royal Guard and hear praises back.

"My, and with what goddess would associate in particular me with, Alex?" Milly asked, taking a bit shy tone.

"With Aphrodite herself, Ms. Ashford." Alex answered her in gentleman manner. "No other can come close to your charm and otherworldly beauty."

After hearing that line, Rivalz was crying out loud, Nina had the strongest in her life nosebleed, Kallen collapsed into the chair, processing what was going on here.

And Milly after hearing such compliment… She laughed heartly in full voice, while Alex let out a few chuckles while having a sly grin on his face.

"Ha ha, that`s the best compliment I`ve heard in my life!" Milly admitted, before calming down a bit. "Well said, captain. Well said." She laughed out her last chuckles.

"I try my best." Alex responded. "Can`t let the girl`s hopes down."

"You certainly are a master at that." Milly responded. "By the way, call me Milly."

"Okay, Milly." Alex calmed down as well. "Anyway, is this how you always make new friends?"

"Only if they are as handsome as you are." Milly winked to Alex. "And that`s how you make new girlfriends?" She looked at him like Cheshire Cat.

"To be fair, haven`t had one yet." Alex admitted. "That`s just how I converse with every beautiful girl."

"A devilishly handsome and absolutely charming officer with those deep emerald eyes, and still with no lady?" Milly asked rhetorically. "Where were all the girls of Britannia are looking?"

"That`s beyond my knowledge." Alex racked up a joke. "But honestly, I think I just wait for the right lady to appear."

"And how will if the girl you choose is the right lady?" Milly crossed her arms.

"I`m a romantic person, Milly." Alex smiled to her. "If I ever meet one, I`m sure that I`ll recognize her out of the billions of others. Because I won`t be looking by my eyes, but by my heart and feelings."

Milly looked pondering about what she just heard coming from the captain. If somebody could make Milly Ashford crank up a philosopher`s pose and THINK about romances and love, that this person clearly deserved a medal. After a minute, she gave her response.

"Handsome, absolutely charming, romantic AND a philosopher?" With each statement she drew her fingers. "You wouldn`t happen to have a twin brother somewhere, would you?" She asked him innocently.

"Apologies, I`m one of a kind." Alex smiled apologetically to her. "But, if I meet somebody with the same qualities, I`ll be sure to send him right to you."

"Oh, that would be simply wonderful." Milly sighed, dreaming about that person. "Any chance for a date?"

"Forgive me, but not in the near future." Alex sighed. "I have other matters to worry about. You know, terrorism, crimes and public protection."

Milly sighed a little disappointed. Such a man and such a roadblock for her: duties.

"Oh well." Milly saw behind Alex`s back the opening door and stepping in Suzaku and Shirley. "Suzaku, Shirley, finally you are here!"

Alex quickly turned to face the said pilot and he was actually stunned a little to see before him not an officer, but a mere student, young and looking so… naïve. Something in him told Alex that Suzaku was not a military officer, but a naïve young boy with idealistic view on things. It simply read in those eyes. Still, Grayson did notice that he was well built, despite being quite thin in those clothes. And, according to Cecile, he was in fact quite smart and interesting, but he was indeed idealistic and naïve. While Alex had nothing against ideals, believing that having those was not only important, but essential, because without ideals to uphold humanity would simply crumble in chaos and death. However, he knew that one can`t afford to be naïve in war and in life. Perhaps, he would have to work on that one with Suzaku.

Quickly nodding to the young orangette, Alex turned his attention to Kururugi and extended his hand in greeting.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, I presume?" Alex smiled to him, shaking Suzaku`s hand.

"Um, yes. Whom do I owe the honor?" Suzaku asked releasing his hand.

"Alex Grayson, Captain of the Royal Guard and the liaison with your Corp." At those words Warrant Officer stood up in full attention.

"S-sir! Pardon my manners!"

"At ease, Suzaku." Alex simply shrugged it off. "While we are not in the HQ or battlefield, call me Alex. After all, you and I are working in the same Corp together."

"Very well, si- I mean, Alex." Suzaku corrected himself. "Can I ask you what are you doing here?"

"Well, you just did." Alex smiled at him. "I`ve wanted to meet you for quite some time now. It`s not every day I get to Japanize progress this far in the Army."

That last statement took Suzaku aback a little. He didn`t expected to hear a Britannian officer to call him a Japanize, especially the one that works directly under Princess Cornelia, known for her harsh anti-Numbers policies.

"Also, your boss and I have a matter to discuss with you. And before you ask, it`s about those new engines that you`ve been working." Alex hoped that Suzaku would understand what he really meant. "Are ready now?"

"Um, sure." Suzaku answered. "Madam President, I`ve gotta go, so…"

"No problem." Milly smiled to Kururugi. "Alex, hope to see you around."

"Will be my pleasure, Milly." Alex said his piece before he and Suzaku left the room.

Milly for a little while stood on her place, smile on her face, thinking about this absolutely gorgeous, charming and romantic captain. Ah, if only…

"Hey, Milly?" Said blond snapped her head towards Milly. "Who was that guy?"

"Oh, Shirley." Milly sighed dreamingly. "That was nobody, but the most romantic, charming and handsome guy I`ve ever met in my life. I think I now understand how you feel towards Lulu."

"Huh?!" Shirley was at a loss of her words. "Th-that guy has nothing in common with Lelouch!"

"No." Milly agreed. "He is better."

And after hearing that a pool of salt tears began to spread through the room and the pile of crushed hopes and dreams formerly known as Rivalz has mentally concluded his life.

* * *

Outside the Ashford Academy, Suzaku and Alex were walking towards the van. Suzaku spoke up first.

"So, you are the pilot of Lancelot Crusader?" He asked.

"Yep, that`s me." Alex answered bluntly. "Heard you found him to be a bit unusual to your tastes? What, a little too heavy to handle him properly?"

"N-no, I didn`t mean to insult you…" Suzaku was already apologizing, but Alex quickly stopped him.

"Relax, I`m not one to judge you." Alex chuckled. "Man, Cecile was right when she said that you can`t take a joke."

"Miss Cecile was talking about me?" Suzaku looked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, she told me some stuff about you." Alex responded. "She told me that you are son of the last Japanize Prime Minister, volunteered to join the army and that you are quite loyal to the Britannia, despite the fact that you are Japanize."

Suzaku heard him call him Japanize instead of Eleven again. This wasn`t a slip up, no.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I`m all ears." Alex responded to him.

"You call me Japanize, instead a Number or Eleven." Young boy pointed out.

"Well, it is your nationality, isn`t it?" Alex didn`t see the problem with it. "If you are curious about it, then I tell you that, to be honest, I find this whole system of Areas and Numbers to be quite archaic and simply useless. For all intense and purposes, that whole system serves only to promote insurgency, sparkle revolts and civil unrest. One nation can`t think of itself to be superior to others and destroy their culture and its legacy. It will only lead to one ultimate result."

Suzaku listened with the great deal of interest to Alex talking. He sounded quite a lot like Lelouch, his long-time friend. He shared with him the opinion on Areas and Numbers and, Suzaku had to be fair, he found himself… agreeing with what he was saying. However, he didn`t hear the answer on that question.

"And what would that be?"

Alex stopped for a second and turned to Suzaku.

"You know what happened to the Roman Empire, Suzaku?" Alex asked the Japanize a rhetorical question. "Britannia might just end up repeating the same mistake romans did. It doesn`t matter if we have Knightmares now and tanks, the end result will always be the same if this course keeps up."

"And how do you think this can be changed?" Kururugi wondered. "How can Britannia avoid this?"

"Well, there are numerous options that can prevent its crash, but I can see only two ways to save Britannia from its grim demise. First way: it must grant Areas the full autonomy and make them full-fledged satellites, recognizing them as equal to the Britannian people. But it will require someone to be ready to change things in the Empire radically and be ready to spill a lot of blood if needed."

"And the second way?" Suzaku needed to know.

"The second way for Britannia to escape the same fate as Roman Empire is to simply annihilate all the opposition." Alex stated grimly. "If you see that resistance is destroyed, then it's pointless to fight. And for this to come to life, Emperor must be willing to commit the most heinous crime possible: he must destroy the humanity itself, for as long as there are humans, there will always be those who oppose the regime. However, as long as Britannians themselves, pureblooded, mixed raced and all others, won`t wish for changes, as long as people aren`t ready to take actions not only as individuals, but as one unite nation, then all this talk you`ve just heard from me will remain a mere philosophical theorization." Alex stopped and looked at his watch and saw that he needed to hurry. "Wow, I rather get going. Sorry, kid. I`ll see you later." Alex waved to Suzaku as he made his way to the taxi and ordered to get him into Viceroy`s Palace.

This conversation with Alex left Suzaku completely stunned. He has never met someone who would share his opinion, at least partially, and have such profound view on things. But, he also saw in that statement similarity with Zero as well. It seemed like Alex was like a medium between him and Zero. And, because of this whole explanation, Suzaku, for the first time in a while, begun to doubt his own ideals. Alex was right: Britannia doesn`t change if people won`t change and even great and powerful individuals can hope to change the world alone. And Suzaku believed in the opposite, but was he right to think that way? To think that he alone can change the world, to save his people?

Was he right to believe that he was able do that?

* * *

Alex rushed to the cabinet of Euphemia, remembering his promise to help her sort out all this hellish paperwork, just like before they did it together. He had to admit to himself that there was at least one good thing about this whole paper hell: it was Euphemia herself. Such a kind and gentler soul, with whom he found himself to feel at ease and in peace. Her bright smiling face put a smile on his own face. She was one of his closest friends here, no, the closest person in the entire world. He could speak freely with her, not fearing of anything. With her, Alex felt not just some sort of calmness of a mind, but a soul peace and genuine happiness from the mere fact of being around her. He didn`t knew what was that feeling called, but he sure as hell knew that he didn`t detested it, but cherished, like a beautiful flower, so fragile, but also so pure and pretty. Just like Euphie herself: pure and beautiful in everything.

When Alex saw the cabinet just right ahead of him he calmed down a bit, thankful that he wasn`t late. However, he then saw something that he didn`t expected to see. Several bags and suitcases, clearly prepared for some kind of a trip. Alex stopped and examined them more closely and, much to his surprise saw that among them was his own travel bag, fully packed. He had now some questions about it all. Suddenly, the door from Euphie`s cabinet opened up and the named pinkette stepped out, dressed in far more civil clothing. She smiled when she saw her assistant standing in the hall.

"Alex, how wonderful of you to come so early." Euphie smile to her friend.

"Euphie, may I ask of you, what`s this all about?" Alex pointed at the bags. "Are moving somewhere?"

"Oh, those are for our little vacation together." Euphie innocently announced.

Alex visibly coughed once he heard what Euphie just said, taken aback by that statement.

"Um, come again? Because I think I might've misunderstood you"

"Oh, sorry. Let me explain." Euphie asked. "You and I`ve worked practically none stop those three weeks, especially you, considering your new position. So, after a little thinking, I`ve decided that we deserve to have a little vacation and it would be a good opportunity for you to get to know out world closer. After some minor argument with Cornelia, she allowed for us to go the best resort area outside the Tokyo Settlement. Provided, that you will be there with me and provide all the necessary protection as the member of Royal Guard."

Now Alex understood everything what Euphie meant. Of course, it did seemed that he was leaving his post, but, if Sub-Viceroy, aka Euphie, aka His Boss, arranged for him a vacation in the resort area after three weeks of utter paper hell and VR Simulating nightmares, then it would be rude, ungrateful and completely stupid to turn down such invitation. Plus, he would get to spend some time just relaxing and hanging out with one of the most beautiful girls in the world. Of course, he would still have to perform his duty as her protector, but, thanks to Darlton's resent trainings and additional sessions with drill sergeants, Alex was now at the top shape form and ready for actual combat.

"Hm, sounds like fun." Alex rubbed his chin. "So, what`s the place we are going."

"Have you ever heard about Lake Kawaguchi?"

* * *

 **Hm… Why does that sound familiar? There must be something important with it… What was that?**

 **Oh well, doesn't matter, I`m sure that it`s going to be quite fun and peaceful. Its not like some stupid-ass terrorists will highjack that whole hotel because one of their leaders has the inferiority complex… Right?**

 **Okay, after some thinking (and watching some of Fire Emblem vids on YouTube) I`ve decided to expand my list of possible romance partners**

 **1\. Villetta Nu. Strong, beautiful and a great Knightmare pilot, while also a loyal soldier to the Britannia. Who says that two soldiers can`t find some happiness together, even in face of full scale war? Who knows, maybe Alex and Villetta may have a chance in face of war.**

 **2\. Cecile Croomy. Charming, caring, smart and ready to help with the advice. She is a close friend of Alex, knowing of his real story. Maybe, she might become someone who will show him the true beauty of this world?**

 **3\. Cornelia li Britannia. Goddess of Victory, a powerful woman with, fiercely loyal to her friends and family, desperate for love. Can The Gray Knight warm the Princess`s heart? (I know that`s a bit from the Ripped Away, but… who knows, right?)**

 **Also, as for the front runners for romantic partners, along with Euphemia and Kallen, I decided to include our one and only Milly Ashford, mischievous, cunning, but also stunningly beautiful and charming in her own ways.**

 **Also, here is the question for ALL OF YOU, and do mean it. Should Alex stay with the Britannia and work his way up inside of the system, or should he see the corruption of this rotten Empire and join up with Zero, becoming the sword of justice and vengeance against the unjust and corrupt? Its up to you.**

 **Oh, one last thing…**

 **Next chapter will most probably determine Alex`s romantic future.**

 **Well, See ya!**


	5. Demon and Knight meet each other

Alex used to believe that when something good happens, then something not very good should happen as well. It doesn`t matter if happens immediately or later, it simply must happen. Period. And also thought that the quality and quantity of bad should be comparable to the good. A balance of good and bad, of kind and evil. Of course, later he understood that world is simply bat-shit unbalanced in this department. However, considering the whole situation he was right now at, that philosophical theory just had to pop out in his mind.

Why, you ask? Well, to understand the reasons for it, a little review is in order.

After Euphemia announced that he and she are going on a vacation, Alex informed Cecile and Lloyd about this sudden decision from Her Highness. Lloyd, in his unique manner, displayed an utter disappointment, due to the fact that Lancelot Crusader was practically ready and he wanted Alex to take to the ride, which, in fact, Alex also kinda wanted to do, but, when there is a choice between a full paid vacation with the most beautiful girl he ever seen and piloting an experimental Knightmare and writing a tone of papers, the choice was simple to make. And Alex choose vacation. Darlton and Guilford, back from their failed attempt to capture Zero, looked kinda… jealous. It seemed like both wished a little break of their own, but when Alex was about to leave the room he heard Guilford mutter something like: "…lucky bastard, spending a vacation with the prettiest girl around…" Well, Alex had to agree with his superior: Euphemia was simply angelically beautiful.

The two departed the next morning and were in the hotel within the next couple of hours. Euphie arranged for her and Alex to two VIP suits near each other, although she managed to avoid being recognized, which impressed Alex.

After getting accustomed to their suits, the two went out for the lunch and, after being treated to some of the best cuisine, Euphie took Alex to the relaxation day, which at first quite terrified Alex. However, fortunately for him, Euphie actually arranged for both of them separate course of procedures and relaxations. Grayson didn`t knew what Euphie went through, but what he was put through, could be describe in one, simple word- paradise. Massage of his back, shoulders and muscles, sauna, hot tube and so much more. Never has he felt himself so refreshed and relaxed. It was as if his entire body was not just refreshed, but completely replaced by the new model. Those four hours were some of the best in his life. He didn`t remembered how he ended up in his suit, but when the time was coming for the dinner, he went to Euphie`s suit to remind her. Unfortunately, that was the point when things got out of the hand.

First, suddenly all lights on the floor were off and an emergency one lightened up. That was a bad sign, so Grayson rushed in to Euphie`s suit and to see if she was alright. Fortunately, she was fine, but scared and confused with this whole situation. Alex was frustrated by it to and tried to call the admins, but the lines were jammed. This whole situation started to smell bad and his guts were telling him that it was going to get worse. And, what an irony, it did, after the two clearly heard gunshots not far away and a Japanese speech. At this moment Alex`s heart sunk, as he knew what it was.

The hotel has been hijacked by the terrorists.

Quickly pulling himself together, Alex grabbed his phone and made one thing that Darlton taught him to do if he would ever find himself in the situation like that. Britannian army used a specific system of cryptic messages and codes. If an officer sends one code to his superiors, then they know what shit was happening. A code for this one was, surprisingly, 9-11, and Alex sent right before into the suit broke in two armed men. Euphie quickly tried to hide behind Alex, while Grayson turned to face them and recognized their uniforms. Those guys were, indeed, members of the terrorist organization. The biggest one, in fact. Japan Liberation Front, the strongest insurgence force in Area 11, composed from the former Japanese militaries. They were easily the most dangerous and well prepared group in whole country, posing the significant threat to Britannian militaries, led by competent and experienced commanders. Alex, during one of his library sections, read about this organization and its most notable members. Apparently, the one who was practically the face of this organization was Lieutenant-Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh, the man who in the past delivered the most significant defeat to Britannians during the Second Pacific War. Honorable, stern and willful, an example of a samurai, one to be respected. And Alex respected this man and feared facing him in the battle. He only wished that it wasn`t his doing in this, because it was him, then… Well, he and Euphie were boned.

After those "gentlemen" escorted them to the storage and left them with the rest of guests there under the strict guard, Alex, Euphie and some members of Student Counsil, namely Milly, Shirley and Nina, as Alex recognized them out of crowd, along with the rest of prisoners, were treated to the heated and passionate speech from the leader of this hijacking, Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe. Alex watched closely that man and he clearly saw quite a lot of pride in him and arrogance, bad characteristics for a leader. His pose alone showed him as a not very capable commander and the fact that he was giving this speech was not saying well in his favor. A good capturer should keep his secrets to himself, not giving away any clues and revealing info to the victim. And that idiot just gave plenty of it, without even realizing it.

Now, after that man left him and the rest of prisoners in the storage under guard, Alex was thinking on what he could do and what was going to happen. He was dead sure that Cornelia has already surrounded the lake and even attempted to save them, but must`ve failed. Grayson knew how strongly she loved her little sister and if anything were to happen to her. JLF must`ve prepared to guard this place like a fortress, and it was literally a citadel. Kusakabe must`ve realized that too, however, what he must`ve not thought off was that it was also a trap for him. With Britannian army completely surrounding this place, they had no place to run, and Cornelia wasn`t the one to give up to the terrorists. And they didn`t knew that Euphemia was also here, or otherwise she would be already taken to their commander as a bargaining tool. God Bless you, Euphie, for your decision to go here under false alias.

With Cornelia not giving up and Kusakabe`s impatience, Alex would think that terrorists would start killing off hostages to persuade Princess. It was a standard procedure in terrorism and it often lead to the repeating the pattern. If that were to happen, then the situation would become much worse. And, considering that in such situations a minor yelp would be enough to start massacre, things could go hit Mexico really soon. He needed to do something or…

Suddenly, doors opened up and a couple of guards showed up and simply dragged a man out, before closing the doors again. Alex knew what that meant: Cornelia didn`t excepted the terms and terrorist began using the hostages. He looked around him and saw that everyone was terrified and, in terror, people would do stupid things, but he also saw the look on guards' faces, which told him that his time was ticking. Quietly, he spoke up to Euphie. He needed to calm down her at least.

"Euphie." Alex whispered to the frightened girl near of him. "Don`t worry, as long as you don`t let them know who you are, then you are safe. Those idiots won`t kill us all, yet."

"B-but what about the others?" She asked. "W-we can`t just hide ourselves and watch how they…"

"No, you must." Alex insisted. "If they learn about who you are, then all of them will become useless to them. One Royal Princess is far more important than hundreds of civilians. You mustn`t reveal yourself, no matter what." Grayson commanded her, strictly.

Young pinkette merely nodded, understanding what he meant. Now, Alex needed to think on saving their lives here. He couldn`t use brute force here, no. He would kill himself and endanger Euphie. No, he needed to outsmart them. And how he could do that? Alex quickly began drawing variants. And out of all he saw only one more or less reliable. It was a long shot and it could endanger everyone here, but, if he was successful and smart enough, he would secure them all. Now, he needed to warn Euphie and Milly about it…

"Why, you damned Brit!" Alex suddenly heard one of Guards shouting at one of students, Nina, if he recalled right. "I`m a Japanese! Japanese, you Britannian filth!" He readied his rifle to hit her.

Alex couldn`t let, he simply couldn`t. He also saw that Euphie was about to reveal herself by stopping them. No, if she were to be discovered, then things would go to the worse. Grayson quickly grabbed her hand and drawn her down and was already rising up, but once Euphie was near of him, he quietly spoke to her.

"Don`t worry about me." He said to her before he rose up and shouted out.

"Stop this!" Alex`s voice ranged through the room. "How dare you hit a frightened girl?! I demand an audience with you commander."

That demand stopped the guard, but he quickly turned to the Alex and lowered his rifle at him, along with his friends. He asked right away.

"Who the hell are you to make demands here, you damned Brit?!"

"I`m Captain Alexander Grayson of Cornelia`s Royal Guard, that's who." Alex announced in full voice. "As the member of a Royal Guard and an officer, I demand an audience with your commander. And if you need proof, then here." Alex untied his jacket and slowly drew out of there his ID.

He tossed it to the guard, who quickly examined it. He knew that he would soon meat their leader face to face. His ID displayed who he really was and who he was working for. Now, he was damn sure they would be asking what he is doing here and Alex needed to convince them to make his way to the Lieutenant-Colonel. The guard, after checking out the ID, looked back at Alex.

"What the heck does captain of Cornelia doing here?" He snarled at him.

"I was sent by Her Highness as an observer of the conference. My priority was to remain hidden from the public eye and not draw attention to my persona, while reporting the progress of the meeting to Her Highness." Alex lied directly to them.

"Why would Cornelia send someone like you here?"

"This conference was also determined to specify the amount of sakuradite that Britannian army would get, meaning how much Knightmares and other tech we would get. My orders were to inform of any negative changes if they were to happen." Alex continued. "I have a direct phone line to the Princess and can contact her directly."

After hearing all of that, guards, from the looks of it, believed in these lies and began to close in on him. Before they ordered him to move out, Alex quickly glanced to the Milly and her friends, nodding them to reassure. Milly responded in a nod and small smile. Guards escorted him to the lift. Alex had to remark how those guys were stupid and untrained. They didn`t cover his eyes or even tied up his arms. No, they simply escorted him with two men going at his left and right, with nobody behind to control. Those idiots were either cocky, stupid or both at the same time. A well-trained officer could simply push one away, grab his gun and kill both in the matter of seconds. Seriously, Alex could think about three ways to break free from them. However, if he does that, than Euphie, Milly and others are goners. No, he could let them kill them, no way. He needed to play smart, play more carefully. He needed to be a diplomat here.

Once the lift reached the top floor, Alex made his way to one of the suits. Once they reached the door, all heard sudden gunfire and shouting. The guard at the door and escort were taken aback and went right there to see what was going on there, leaving Alex to himself. A foolish mistake, made by sheer idiots.

Once the guards turned away, Alex quickly grabbed one of the pistols on the guard`s belt and, without hesitating, pulled the trigger, pointing at the guard. It was an instantaneous move, made in a blur, but the damage was already done. The red stain immediately formed on guard`s chest and he began to fall. His friends looked at their fallen comrade in sheer shock. Alex was stunned, almost blown away mentally. He… just killed this guy. Point blank, on the sheep reflex and a moment. He just ended the life of that man, his enemy, the terrorist, who threatened the people here. And Alex just put an end to him with his own hands.

Fortunately, Alex quickly snapped out of the shock and, knowing that if he wasn`t quick, he was a goner. He hardened his grip and pointed the gun at another guard and shot. The bullet went directly to his skull, spilling blood from the wound there. The last guard snapped out as well and was turning to kill Alex, but the latter was faster. Without losing breath he pointed the gun in the direction of his last victim and ended him as well, shooting in the head. After that Alex felt how adrenalin in his blood stopped pumping and he looked at their corpses. They were dead, their blood now was coming out in open. Was he sad, upset, angry because he broke the God`s law or moral code of not killing anybody? Was he wrong that he killed them and did he feel regret for their deaths?

No, there was no feeling of it in Alex`s mind. They were terrorists, criminals and those bastards deserved it. They partake in this crime, ready to kill all those men and women to get their way. Innocent civilians, students and children, who simply lived their lives and had nothing to do with their war with Britannia. Those men were using them as a tool of war. It wasn`t wrong to kill them, no. They chose this path and this was their price for involving innocent in this. The only thing that Alex felt right now was determination to save Euphie and the others, he had no time to spare and meddling in this was simply useless. The damage was already done and he had to live with that.

Overstepping the corpses, Alex opened up the door and stepped in, witnessing the morbid scene. Colonel and the others were dead, killed, but not by the enemy. It looked like a… collective suicide. As if they committed it out of shame, like the seppuku, for their actions. But that didn`t make a lot of sense. Those morons didn`t care for honor or dignity. They were criminals, terrorists, who weren`t afraid to use anyone or anything to get their way.

Alex observed it a little longer, until he noticed that he wasn`t alone in her.

"Well, well, what an interesting surprise." Alex heard behind him synthesized voice.

Grayson slowly turned around and his eyes widened upon the sight of the most wanted criminal of Britannia and Cornelia personally. The man, responsible for the regicide stooping the Shinjuku massacre. One that Her Highness was looking for this entire time was now in front of Alex.

"Zero." Alex spoke up, holding his gun down. "I take it, you`re responsible for that?" Grayson nodded back, pointing at the pile of dead behind him.

Masked terrorist didn't show any kind of emotion or looked surprised, at least in the outside.

"No." He answered in monotone voice. "Colonel and his men had taken their own lives after they realized what kind of mistake and dishonorable act they committed."

Alex didn`t buy it. He was dead sure that those bastards wouldn`t do it even at gunpoint. Kusacabe wasn`t a samurai, nor were his men. They were nothing more but filthy terrorists and criminals, through and through.

"Doubtful." Alex responded. "Those men wouldn`t commit seppuku just because they realized what they`ve done. They were no samurais, that`s for sure."

* * *

Lelouch was genuinely impressed by this man`s foresight into things. Clearly, he wasn`t dealing with any average military dog. Grayson looked smarter and if he was able to determine whom those guys really were, than he wasn`t someone to mess with. He had heard that JLF`s soldiers took a Cornelia's captain captive, but he was sure that Alexander wasn`t the reason why Cornelia didn`t attack. Grayson must`ve been sent along with Euphemia as a bodyguard. Probably, he decided to reveal himself in order to save Princess`s life and, perhaps, negotiate with terrorists about the exchange or something like it. Either way, Alexander wasn`t someone like Gottwald or Guilford. He was working by his brains.

And Zero had to admit that did look smart.

"Perhaps." Lelouch replied. "But, does it change the fact that the threat was taken care of?"

"No." Alex admitted. "However, it does show that you have no allegiance to JLF and, at least now, oppose them. That fact means that you pursue your own agenda here, one that contradicts JLF`s."

Now Lelouch was impressed. This man was good in analyzing facts and finding out the truth behind lies and deception. It was the first time that Lelouch had seen such a man. He needed to be careful.

"And what would it be, Captain?" Lelouch asked. "What purpose I pursue here?"

"I`m not completely sure." Alex started. "But, judging from that Princess Cornelia apparently allowed you to pass her forces in here, I would say that you are here to save the captives, but clearly not out of good intentions solely."

Lelouch`s eyebrow irked up, curious to hear more from this man. Grayson clearly saw through Zero`s façade of good will and, probably, knew what he really planned to do here.

"And what my true objective here would be?"

"You wish to make an announcement to the entire world." Alex replied, making Zero gasp in surprise. "This whole situation is similar to your debut, when you`ve rescued Suzaku Kururugi and announced that it was you who killed Prince Clovis. You made the eyes of the world look at you. And now, by coming here and stopping those terrorists, you`re sending the world another message about what your intentions really are."

"Interesting." Lelouch commented. "And what are they?"

* * *

Alex looked closer at Zero, trying to read him. So far, all he did was analyzing his actions and the outcomes of them. Throughout his time here, he took the liberty of gathering as much data as possible about him and his actions. He was sure that Zero wasn`t an average terrorist, even though the records said otherwise. No, his actions and the reasons for them spoke, especially once you uncover the truth about Shinjuku Ghetto.

Once Alex heard about Shinjuku, he started digging up, but it proved utterly useless, seeing only the official versions. So, in order to find out more about Zero, he went right where he first appeared: Shinjuku Ghetto. And once there, Alex saw the truth behind his very own eyes.

Piles of dead, utter devastation, destroyed Knightmares and thousands of rounds. This place was a battlefield, a massacre of civilians. There was no poison gas that killed all of them, no. It were militaries that laid waste to those people. The press only covered it up, showing Britannians as good guys. But, thousands of dead and a tone of rounds and ruins say otherwise. It were Britannians who killed them, but by whose orders? Who could commit such atrocity? Who had the authority to command that massacre? Who gave the ultimate order?

It was the man who died that day, Zero`s first victim. Prince Clovis la Britannia.

What were the reasons to believe it? He was in charge of those forces, he governed the Area 11. He was present in Shinjuku at the moment of committing the atrocity. He was a royal brat, caring only for parting and himself. He believed himself to be superior of others and decided to prove it by killing off the entire Ghetto under the pretense of eradicating the terrorists. This is why he had to die.

This was the dark side of Britannia, it`s absolute merciless to the people, no matter the race, status or rank. If Emperor wanted, EU must be destroyed. If Prince wished, Ghetto is eradicated. If Viceroy commanded, innocent must die. Such power in hands of noblemen and royalty, power over life and death. Grayson understood it, very well. He knew that Britannia is not perfect, like any other country. However, more he dug in and saw, the more he came to realize that Britannia is not just corrupted, but it`s rotten in its very core. Thousands of lives lost, both Britannians and other nations, poverty, starvation and more, but nothing is done. Not because there are no resources, but because no one cares. And that was atrocious and now, a royal prince decided to destroy the ghetto and all just rolled with it?! No, everything has a limit and Clovis went beyond one. And because of that he died.

And for saving the Shinjuku and Suzaku, Alex found himself respecting Zero. Even admiring him to some point. His purpose wasn`t mere terrorism, no. It was something far greater, as Alex thought. Something that Grayson had to agree on with.

"You are not any regular terrorist. No, you are vigilante, the man who seeks justice not through the law, but through other means." Alex began. "You don`t seek mere chaos and disorder of Britannia. You`ve killed Clovis not just to exact a murder, but to stop the massacre in Shinjuku. You`ve saved Suzaku, wishing not just to take the fame, but also to announce yourself and make a point to the entire world. You don`t seek mindless killing, no. You seek justice for the crimes Britannia has committed, but you are also willing to protect the innocent, by coming here and taking care of JLF." Alex ended. "I may`ve left out a detail or two, but I think that I got the main idea."

* * *

Never before has Lelouch found himself to be more impressed and astonished. Grayson has sought though his schemes and right into the core, as if he was Zero himself. Not only that, but it seemed like he understood Lelouch and his ideas. This man… He wasn`t just smart. He was wise, analytical and seeing through facades. It`s always great to have such foresight on your side, but if Cornelia has such man on her side it means more trouble for Zero to deal with. He was clearly a worthy match for Lelouch`s genius, capable of grasping his true mindset. Perhaps he should kill him right now?

"Tell me, captain?" Lelouch wondered. "Why does someone like you, who understands my reasons and, obviously sees through the facades of Britannian propaganda, works for Cornelia, Witch of Britannia and merciless killer? What bonds you two?"

"Hm, I`ll give you a credit for figuring me out." Alex smirked. "In truth, I must admit that I, in fact, sympathize with your ideas of justice and can understand why you chose the way of bloodshed to achieve it. My reason for serving Britannia is because I`m not loyal to the Empire, no. My loyalties lie with those who helped me in time of need and who gave me the strength to move forward. I know that it must sound a bit idealistic, but that's why I`m with Britannia."

"You serve them to pay your debt?"

"In a way, perhaps." Alex admitted. "Although, I must also admit that I find terrorism to be nothing more, but a weapon of cowards and maniacs, who wish to see the world burn. It`s not the tool to change the world, but to send it into chaos. And something tells me that you know that too. Otherwise, you wouldn`t care for me or any other life here."

Zero found himself to be loss of word for a moment. This man possessed a far more mature view on things, seeing the core of ones actions and reasoning. He had the ideals of chivalry and loyalty, but also a clear mind to see the darkness in light. Alexander wasn`t like Suzaku, so idealistic and naïve. He was something else, someone with the ability to see the truth and make his own decisions. He had enough courage to have his own believes and enough wisdom to create his own ideals. The fact that he is here and allowed himself to be captured proves that he cares for the people around him and Lelouch was damn sure that he also tried to protect Euphie. Zero couldn`t help, but respect this man, even though he was his enemy. He didn`t knew where his dear sister found herself this man, but right now he was sure, that Alexander, not Cornelia, might just prove to be his worst enemy. Why?

He understands Zero, and respects him for that. The man who knows his enemy and his mindset is the worst one.

"I commend you, Grayson." Zero spoke up. "I`ve never expected to find myself facing off a man who would understand me and even respect my reasoning."

"The best way to defeat your enemy is through understanding him." Alex remarked. "It's impossible to understand your enemy, unless you respect him and is willing to see the things his way."

"Wisely said." Zero remarked. "Then what stops me from killing you right here? You clearly won`t join me here, meaning that by leaving you with Cornelia, I give her an advantage over me."

"Nothing." Alex admitted. "You are free to kill me if you wish." Alex dropped his gun. "My purpose here is not to kill or capture you, Zero."

"Then what is it?" Lelouch already knew the name of that reason, but he wanted to hear it.

"I came here is to negotiate the release of people by providing myself as the captive and my link to the Cornelia." Alex explained. "Foolish and risky, I know, considering the stupidity of their commander, but it was the best option I could think off. Plus, it could also save the lives of the victims for a little while longer."

Zero chuckled a little.

"Well, today`s your lucky day, captain." Zero said to him. "Are you willing to cooperate with wanted vigilante to save the lives of innocent people here?"

"I take it you already taken care of JLF`s troops guarding them." Alex smiled to him. "You wouldn`t just come here alone and unprepared, would you?"

"No, obviously. Do we have a deal?"

Alex shocked his head a little before taking up the gun. That move tensed up the Zero, waiting for Alex to act. But instead of pulling the trigger and killing the wanted criminal, he did not what Britannia wished to do. He did what needed to be done. He went to the door and opened it, while putting his gun behind.

"Lead the way, Zero."

* * *

 **Thirty five minutes later. On the shore of Lake Kawaguchi.**

As Alex had predicted, Zero did exactly what he intended to do. He did save them, all of people, along with Euphie, whom Alex held in arm and lead the group to the Britannian G-1. Everything worked out not just smoothly, but perfect. Hostages were set free by Zero`s new born organization, namely Black Knights, JLF paid for their crime by their lives. And Zero got his show, announcing his motives, Order of Black Knights and ideas. Of course, he did use freed hostages as the shield, but that was… understandable, given Cornelia`s passionate desire to kill him. And after his big announcement, he left Alex navigate the hostages to the shore of lake, disappearing. And now said captain led the victims of this terrorist attack to the camp.

Alex couldn`t help, but respect that man, truly respect him. Not only his ideas, but also his strategic and tactical genius. Oh, Cornelia… If only you realized, what kind of a man opposes you. He was a prodigy, no doubt, determined and ruthless if needed. One that is ready to go far in his quests. And Grayson found himself admitting, that he was an orator and he had the point. Who knows? If he were to be found by Zero instead of Cornelia, he would now be one of his Black Knights. However, the fate had decided that they should be on opposing sides. Huh, this is going to be one interesting battle…

Grayson glanced back at the moving crowd behind him and noticed the students right behind him. Grayson left the side of Euphie, telling her to move forward, and come closer to them, curious if they are alright. As he made his way, he saw that the girls saw him.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked. "I hope they didn`t hurt you."

"No, thanks for asking." Milly replied, smiling to him. "By the way, it was real brave standing up for us."

"It was just the right thing to do." Alex replied casually before looking at the shy girl who was insulted earlier. "Miss Einstein, if I`m correct?"

"Um…Y-yes?" Nina answered. "Th-thank you… I… I…" She began to blush immensely before the man.

"It was nothing, miss." He smiled to her reassuringly. "I`m just glad that you are alright now. We`ll talk later." With that Alex went back to the head of column.

Nina glanced back at the moving captain, finding herself to… admire him. He risked his life for her sake, ready to be killed. Such selfishness, such courage… What a knight he really is. One that Nina found herself to be… attracted to.

Once Alex was in the head of the crowd, he looked back to the Euphie, seeing her in his jacket. He smiled to her reassuringly and spoke up.

"The camp must be near." Alex said. "Just a couple of minutes and we are home."

Euphie glanced back at Alex.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Grayson allowed her.

"Why did do that?" Euphie asked of him. "Why did you risk your life there? You said that I mustn`t reveal myself or they would kill them all, but you yourself decided to reveal that you are a member of my sister`s Royal Guard and stood up for people there. Why did you risk your life like that and not allow me to do the same?"

"Because if I did, I would be cursing myself for putting you in harm's way." Alex said to her. "Euphie, the truth is that you are not just a good friend to me. You are probably the closest person here, someone with whom I can be myself and share my thoughts freely. In my world I had no one as close as you and if I were to let those terrorists get you, I would simply be betraying myself and you. And if you think that I did it only because it was my duty, then you are wrong. I did it because I care for you Euphie." Alex told her. "Not just because you are a princess, but also a very kind and caring person. Ever since I ended up here, you was always someone who cheered me up and helped me to get accustomed. You made me feel like I was at home, Euphie. You are someone who doesn`t deserve to be treated like a trading tool., but a true angel."

Euphemia was taken aback by those words and the sincerity behind them. No one has ever told her something like that. She saw it Alex`s eyes, how deeply he cared for her, what he meant by those words. Never in her life has she met someone who willingly risked his life for her, not because of her royal status, but because they simply cared for her as a person. Alex knew who Euphie was and he went as far as risk himself for her sake. He risked for her because she cared for him, because she showed her kindness, sincere and wishing nothing in return. However, he did return her kindness back, repaying by protecting her.

She never wished for that, but he did so. She never commanded, but Alex did his duty. Euphie never asked of him to be her shield, but he became one. And not just the shield. For the first time in her life, Euphie found herself feeling, that she wasn`t just a mere princess and a member of royal blood. Around Alex, she felt herself like she was a simple happy girl. He made her feel… truly alive. His care and kindness, selfishness, all of that she admired in him. She admired his ideals and his views; she adored his looks and kindness. For the first time Euphie felt herself so… in peace around someone, so safe and protected. As if, it was her fate to be with him.

For the first time in her life, Euphemia li Britannia found herself to be falling for someone.

* * *

 **Wow, I`m really on fire with this story. Seriously, I never would`ve expected to get so pumped doing it.**

 **So the results:**

 **1\. JLF idiots down- good.**

 **2\. Zero and Alex meet each other= beginning of a powerful rivalry or a foundation for future comrades?**

 **3\. Instead of Princess Senpai, Nina gets Mr. Senpai. Unfortunately… (Table-kun, if anything happens, I`m genuanly sorry for all the horrors and atrocities you might suffer because of her)**

 **4\. Well, you probably guessed that Suzaku/Euphie ship just began to sink a little…**

 **Also, I honestly never thought that so many of you suggest Cornelia as the main romantic interest. Seriously, all those suggestions actually made me think about it and, surprisingly, I find this to be a quite a good idea, despite the fact that Ripped Away did the same, but with harem, which isn`t happening here. All your passion did pay off and I officially say this: I CAN`T CHOOSE THE MAIN PAIRING!**

 **Seriously, I have for favorites now: Kallen (badass, sexy Guren pilot), Euphie (love her character, hate Suzaku, cry when she dies!), Cornelia (passionate, badass and have you seen her in a swimsuit?!) and Milly (sexy, charming and so mischievous).**

 **Alright, Alex, pull yourself together and make a choice. I will promise that I will make my final decision and in my next chapter you will find out about it.**

 **And while I`m thinking, here is something for you to decide as well, guys. If my character gets a Geass (from C.C., most possibly), what should it be and would like that? I`m not promising you anything, just speculating. Also, keep voting for who should we join up: Britannian army (where we are currently) or Black Knights (with whom, Alex apparently sympathizes)?**

 **See ya soon!**


	6. Knighthood

The atmosphere in the Cornelia`s cabinet was quite… cold. Alex, standing in full uniform, felt chills coming from the Princess, who herself seat and was going through some documentary. Grayson himself stood in the middle of the room in full attention, waiting for Her Highness to say at least a word, but so far she hasn`t said a thing. And Guilford along with Darlton, who were present in the cabinet were no help at all. Both militaries had stoic expressions on their faces, hiding what they were really thinking.

Apparently, this "conversation" was about this whole Kawaguchi incident just yesterday. Alex sighed, remembering the whole day and being glad that this mess was done. After he guided the group to the G-1, press and soldiers were all over him and the prisoners. Euphie was taken away by her older sister before this whole craziness started happening. Almost every reporter tried to get a piece of Alex, quite literally, in fact. Thank God, Darlton and Gil were there to save his arse at the pretense of "giving them a full report about it". Once he was inside of G-1, Alex did tell them and Cornelia about this whole ordeal. Of course, he did leave out the part about agreeing with Zero`s reasons and motives, but he did tell them about his conversation and the reasoning to cooperate with him. Under any normal circumstances, Alex would probably be hanged for this, but, considering the fact that he protected Euphemia and the rest of the people and not being aware of Zero`s presence there, Cornelia replied that she was glad that he was alright and that she would deal with him tomorrow morning.

And now this morning was now and Alex waited, what had Her Highness has decided to do about him. To be honest, Alex really didn`t wanted to lose his position here and, considering his origin, he hoped to remain in Cornelia`s Guard, even if it meant becoming a private. However, that decision was up to her now, as well his entire fate.

Cornelia finished up signing up the last paper and kicked back in her chair, looking a bit tired. She looked up to Alex and asked him.

"Grayson, how the hell do you deal with this whole nonsense?" Princess asked bluntly.

Now, that wasn`t something Alex expected to hear from Her Highness. He audibly gulped and looked at her with surprised expression.

"Pardon?" Alex didn`t get her.

Princess simply sighed again and pointed at the whole paperwork.

"This paperwork." Cornelia pointed out. "If I recall, as the liaison between me and Camelot, and Euphie`s assistant, you deal with papers practically all the time. I just wonder, how come you never complained about it to anyone?"

"Well, I simply try to get that thing over as soon as possible, Your Highness." Alex shrugged. "Although, you are right that the amount of papers I have to deal with is a bit…"

"Hellish?" Cornelia guessed.

"I would use something a bit more polite, but, in general sense, you are right." Alex admitted.

"I don't normally have to deal with papers." Cornelia remarked. "In fact, I wasn`t ever appointed as Viceroy of any Area before, always on the front lines, being the conqueror and fighting for my country. You could say that I feel myself like a fish out of the water."

Alex could understand and relate to that. Obviously, being pulled out of the familiar atmosphere would confuse anyone, even the strongest persons. Alex himself had quite a time getting used to this dimension and it`s unusual nature, but, with some help and his genuine will, he managed to get used to this place. He could imagine how Cornelia felt, sitting the chair of a ruler and literally running the whole country. All her life she was a soldier and it became her nature to be a fighter, to protect and fight for what she believed and cared for. Grayson could bet that Cornelia`s top priority wasn`t Britannia, but Euphie, her younger sister. He simply knew how strong the bond between them was. If Goddess of Victory had to choose between her country and family, she would pick family, no doubt. He saw that in her eyes and the look of happiness when Alex brought her little sister back to her was worth it.

Snapping back into reality, Alex noticed that Her Highness stood up and came closer to Grayson. She looked directly in the eye of her subordinate.

"Tell me, Alex." Cornelia was going to ask him. "What, in your opinion, makes a good soldier?"

"Loyalty, Your Highness." Alex answered to Cornelia. "Army made out of scumbags and traitors is bound to die. An army made out of loyalists is bound to win even in worst cases, if the commander is good enough."

"And what makes a good commander?" Cornelia asked him next question. "What defies a good commander?"

Alex sighed; thinking through what was he going to say.

"Ability to make hard decisions." Alex began. "No army is capable of achieving victory if it`s general isn`t capable of making a decisive decision in the heat of the moment. A true commander, in my opinion, mustn`t expect that his choices would be understood or agreed, he shouldn`t expect any rewards in return of his successes. What he must do is to make the right decision when the situation calls him and then he must be ready to live with the consequences of his actions. And, if he was deemed guilty for something, he must be ready to take the responsibility on himself."

Cornelia looked upon the young captain and found herself in silent agreement with Alex. True, no commander is good if he can`t take initiative and make the difference, even if it meant getting punished in the process. She learned this lesson through the years of wars, battles and losses. She saw how her friends were dying in front of her eyes and other officers sacrificing their forces just for their own gains, which disgusted her to the very core. Cornelia wasn`t like that, she cared and respected her forces, making sure that most of her forces survive in the battle. Of course, she had moments when she was forced to send them to their deaths, but still.

She also treasured her family over everything else. She prioritized the wellbeing of her siblings over her own. She had already lost two close to her heart siblings and if she had lost Euphie, she would simply… die without her. Euphie was, in fact, practically the main reason for Cornelia to live. Throughout her life she was not just a big sister for Euphie, but also a mother-figure, after their mother`s death. The Imperial Family was a cruel and unforgiving society, where kindness and care are considered the weaknesses, and Euphie was born into that serpent`s nest. And the only one who was there to protect her from Emperor`s consorts and other children was Cornelia, always there to practically obliterate anybody who would dare to touch her little sister. Guinevere knew that better than anyone else, after she mocked and upset her little sister Euphie, Cornelia practically whipped her sorry ass of the face of the planet with one strong punch in the face, breaking her nose in the process. Fortunately, the incident remains hidden still, but the First Princess learnt that if you mess with Euphie, than you better have a Gloucester ready, or otherwise you a dead for sure.

Now, before Cornelia stood the man who risked his life for her little sister`s sake. Alex had practically thrown away his life back at the hotel, revealing himself before JLF, boldly demanding the meeting with their leader. And when he faced Zero, the man whom she has been trying to hunt down and kill for murdering Clovis, Alex didn`t loss his cool and remembered his prime priority: protecting Euphie. He risked being executed for cooperating with known terrorist, but he took his risks and made his decision and he came in open about it. He led those captives to safety, he led Euphie back to Cornelia. He took the responsibility and made his move.

Princess had watched this man for some time now, observing and trying to determine, just what kind of a man Alex really is. He proved himself to be not just good, but an excellent officer. Smart, adaptable and analyzing. He looked into the depth of things and saw the core of everything. In little more than three weeks he became a not just valuable member of her Guard, but one that Cornelia, Darlton and Gilford could consider a friend of their own. Someone Cornelia could trust with Euphie`s life and be sure that her little sister is safe. She also admired Alex for his devotion to her and her little sister, being ready to step into the line of fire for them. Such loyalty and respect mustn`t remain unrewarded. And Cornelia had just the right reward for Alex.

"Alexander Grayson, on your knee." Cornelia commanded to him.

Alex, not fully understanding, kneed down on one of his knees. He wasn`t sure what Her Highness had in stored for him. In the meantime, Cornelia drawn out her sword and gripped it tightly before… gently placing the tip on Alex`s shoulder.

"Alexander Grayson, Captain of the Britannian Army, for your loyalty and in light of your service to the Imperial Family in protecting its member, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, for sacrificing your own desires and feelings for the safety of people, I, Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess to the Imperial Thrown, Chief General of Britannian Army, herby name you the Knight of Honor of Britannian Empire and dub you Sir Alexander Grayson, Knight of Britannia." She relocated her blade on another shoulder. "Do you swear to uphold the ideals of chivalry and loyalty?"

"I do." Alex strongly answered.

"Do you swear to sacrifice your own life for your country and Emperor?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to be the Britannian sword in battles and shield in peace?"

"I do."

"So be it." Cornelia proclaimed, putting away her sword. "Arise, Sir Alexander, Knight of the Britannia."

Alex rose up, the look of gratitude and astonishment on his face. He, a mere former student from another world, became the member of the nobility in the ceremony of knighthood. He was now not just anybody, but a member of Knights. His steadfast loyalty granted him this position. And he was damn sure that he will continue to prove himself even further.

"Your Highness, you`ve honored me." Alex bowed his head. "I have no words to express my gratitude to you."

Cornelia simply smiled upon the man. Still so noble and humble, but with such great mind. She simply placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke up.

"No need to, Alex. You`ve earned this by protecting Euphie and because of your sheer loyalty to me." She smiled to him. "Also, you should be thankful that I`ve decided to promote you in such private manner."

"Private?" Alex`s eyebrow irked up. "You mean, if I were to be promoted into Knighthood officially, there would be like a whole ball and stuff?"

"Yep." Darlton spoke up. "It would`ve involved a few hours long ceremony, many nobleman, reporters, banquet and more scrutiny then it's worth. Be thankful that Her Highness decided to do it in more private manner."

"Well, that`s a real relief." Alex chuckled. "After yesterday, I have no intention to deal with those bloodsuckers, pardon the language."

"Just don`t tell that to Euphie." Cornelia returned to her desk. "She was going to throw a full party in your honor, but, if I recall correctly, you`ve warned that you are not much into this sort of things."

"Quite correct, Your Highness." Alex confirmed. "If I may ask, is there anything else."

"There is, Major." Now Alex was taken aback again. "Guilford, haven't you told him?"

"Must`ve slipped my mind, Your Highness." He corrected his glasses, while stepping to the Alex`s right, while Darlton was now at Alex`s left. "The title of Knight also comes with the automatic promotion to the rank of Major, Grayson. Congrats on that one as well."

"Good to hear that I`ve just got a higher payment." Alex smiled at that one. "What are my duties then?"

"They remain largely the same, Major." Cornelia informed him. "However, I`ve decided that you now deserve some actions. You`ll now serve under my command, acting as the Knightmare Pilot and liaison with Camelot. Given your status, I`m putting you in charge of both Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader, meaning that you are now the commanding officer for the Warrant Officer Kururugi."

"I see." Alex replied. "Are my duties as Euphemia`s assistant remain the same?"

"No, given the fact that you are now my frontal soldier." Cornelia replied. "Don`t worry, I won`t leave Euphie without a good assistant, if you are wondering about it. Also, considering the fact that you now hold third highest rank in my Royal Guard, I`ll be placing you in command, if I see fit. Hope you are ready to lead the man in battle, Alex."

"If I wasn`t, you wouldn't let me, Your Highness." Alex answered.

Cornelia chuckled at that one, seeing the truth behind this. It was true that she trusted him enough. In fact, she found herself to be fascinated by this young officer. Smart, analytic, loyal and practical. He reminded her more of Lelouch and Schneizel, but far more… human then both. She had some private discussions with him throughout his time here and she found him to be also sort of philosopher, hearing his thoughts on life, Empire and this world in total. He also shared his views on the state of Empire, Areas and terrorism. Princess recalled their discussion a week ago.

* * *

 _"_ _The Britannian Empire embodies in it 1/3 of the entire world and continues to expand its borders further and further. Its militaristic potential is unrivaled and EU and Chinese Federation are the only significant threats to the Empire. However, forgive me, Your Highness, but I beginning to see that Britannia is on its way to ultimate self-destruction." Alex answered._

 _"_ _What makes you say that?" Cornelia narrowed her eyes. "Give me your reasons."_

 _"_ _Very well." Alex sighed. "The very system that controls your Empire reminds me a lot of Third Reich of Germany, the fascist and nationalistic state, based on anti-Semitism, Racial Superiority and Inequality and Social Darwinism. It`s leader, Adolph Hitler, started up the Second World War and, as you recall from our previous discussions, led to millions being slaughtered and its eventual downfall."_

 _"_ _Yes, I remember, but I fail to see the similarities between Britannia and Germany."_

 _"_ _Hitler saw the Arian race as superior to all others, just like His Majesty and many noblemen see Britannians above all others. If Hitler succeeded, then Europe would`ve ended up under Nazi`s full control, but, Third Reich was built on the foundation of militaristic superiority and relied solely on its army to keep the hold of all occupied land. It wasn`t built for the long run, main reason being its very own teachings." Alex explained. "You know what all people hate the most, Your Majesty?"_

 _"_ _Due tell, Grayson." Cornelia asked._

 _"_ _People hate when their entire country is taken away from them. They hate when their cultural and historical legacy is crushed and replaced by foreign once. All people in the world associate themselves with some nation: Britannians with Britannia, Germans with Germany and Japanese with Japan. It's in their blood, Your Highness, in their hearts and souls to believe and live in the country that they can call their own. That`s why all those insurgents and terrorists rise up and take up arms. If you were the oppressed one, Your Highness, you would do the same."_

 _"_ _So, what you are implying is that Britannia will fall eventually because of our policy of inequality?" Cornelia received the nod for Grayson. "You do realize that you basically criticizing the Emperor himself by saying such things?"_

 _"_ _Hm, perhaps." Alex shrugged. "Unlike most, Your Highness, I tend to see through facades and smokescreens. I also prefer to see the true nature of the world around me. And, based on what I`ve learnt, His Majesty appears to believe in his own absolute superiority above everyone else. He basically made himself to be seen as a deity of sorts. He sees you and all others as tools and nothing more. He sees his country as a tool to achieving more power. I`ve seen the videos of his speeches and I`ve also read about that infamous assassination of Lady Marianne, Your Highness."_

 _Cornelia was taken aback when she heard Captain mentioning that cursed assassination._

 _"_ _How did learn about it?" She asked._

 _"_ _Archives in the library hold quite a significant amount of information about it, including the information about Lady Marianne and her children." Alex answered. "I have to admit, that Prince Clovis was surely obsessed about them. I might be wrong, but it seemed as if he was looking for them himself here. Back to the topic. Your father seems to care little to nothing about the people of his Empire and the world. I`ve read enough historical documents to understand one simple truth about being a good ruler: no ruler must ever think of its people as mere tools and resources. If he does, than he is delusional to his own folly and fails to lead his people into the better future. And once the people become desperate for changes and not have them, then they decide to change everything themselves."_

 _Cornelia listened carefully to all that Alex had to say and, to her surprise, found herself in agreement with him. It was true about her father; he acted as a god, seeing everyone as mere tools and instruments. All affairs he deemed mundane, unworthy of his attention. Such arrogance, it really angered Cornelia who had to put up with this her whole life, trying to prove herself in front of his eyes as a powerful warrior and worthy successor to his thrown. And she had received were nothing more, but higher demands and no appreciation. He was so distanced it was hard to think of him as a father. Such man, in Cornelia`s opinion, was unworthy of having a loving family. As for the Britannia, even here Alex had a fair point, looking into his words more carefully. It was true, that this policy of inequality has led to starting up so many uprisings and instabilities; it was hard sometimes to quell them down. And if that pattern were to continue, then it wouldn`t be long that Britannia collapses under its own weight of trouble, just like Roman Empire did._

 _And Alex saw that all from those archive readings and other sources. Such man, capable of predicting such outcomes basing his conclusions on the facts and capable of looking into things, not caring for the propaganda or opinions of others. He was truly something. Someone, who actually made Cornelia think about her very own ideals and her loyalties, which spoke volumes of it._

 _Was she right to believe so blindly in Britannia and let it go that way?_

* * *

Cornelia had returned to that thought more than once, thinking over it throughout hours. She came to the conclusion that she has to agree with Alex on his thoughts. He was right in believing that Britannia practically slowly destroys itself with its policies and inequality. However, she still had to follow the path her father set to her, but that still didn`t meant that she would follow it like a dog anymore. One day, Britannia needs to change and Cornelia would do her best to do so. And, if she is really lucky, she will have this philosophical major at her side. After all, Alex was the one who practically changed her entire view point on things and she wished to have him at her side, not only as subordinate, but also as a friend and, maybe, someone… closer.

Goddess of Victory would be lying is she said that she wasn`t finding Alex to be… attractive, with his bright mind, strong personality and inner strength to make decisions and stand for them. He was someone who would act not by the foolish order, but by the conditions of the situations, turning the tables to his very own advantage. Alex wasn't a chess master, like Schneizel, but a wild card of its own, always acting basing his actions on the conditions and pulling through, just like yesterday. He didn`t plan all possible outcomes, but predicted the outcome of his immediate actions, basing on his knowledge and facts. Valuables trade of a great tactician and strategist, some of which Schneizel seemed to lack with his calculating mind. That also attracted Cornelia to Alex, but for now she decided to refrain from any possible advances on the young major. She still wanted to see him shine in his fullest on the battlefield and she didn`t wanted him to become frustrated because of her feelings to him.

Cornelia sighed and looked back at her officers.

"You`re right, Grayson." Cornelia smiled to him. "Now, on to the main reason why I`ve called you three here."

All three officers nodded, taking the seats next to Her Highness. Alex remained at the center.

"Zero`s little declaration has already sparked a number of incidents and terrorists activities among all groups, big once and small. I`ve received reports about attacks on our patrols and other formations, but I`ve also got some news that because of JLF`s involvement in the hijacking the hotel a large portion of their organization has decided to separate themselves from them. Apparently, some of their commanders have lost their faith in JLF and wish to try fight Britannia on their own." Cornelia informed her men. "Our Intel has confirmed this group`s current location and the number of their forces stationed there. "

"You`re planning on attacking them right now, Your Highness?" Alex speculated.

"I`ve already sent orders to begin the preparations for the attack." Cornelia confirmed. "This operation will be led by you, Guilford. I`m entrusting you with its success and give you the command over forces."

"I won`t fail you, Your Highness." Guilford promised her.

"As for you, Grayson." Cornelia eyed the fresh major. "I`m putting you as second in command to Guilford and also give you the command over the Purebloods."

Alex nodded, remembering reading about the Purist Faction and their recent disgrace from the public eye after that "Orange Incident". They all were demoted and remained as the reserve unit, awaiting some actions. At least they did have some great pilots, according to what he heard, such as Villetta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Is it wise to trust them, milady?" Guilford asked. "Especially in dealing with the terrorists. Their actions have jeopardized the security of Prince Clovis and don`t get me started about that Orange Incident."

"I`m fully aware of that, Guilford." Cornelia remarked. "Still, we are a bit shorthanded right now and those Purebloods are the best pilots we have around. Also, if I heard correctly, your personal Knightmare is fully built and is ready for some actions, Grayson. I think that it would be the good opportunity to test him in real life combat. By the way, I`m also sending Camelot and giving you the command over Kururugi as well."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Alex thanked Cornelia. "Although, having both Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader seems a bit like future overkill, not that I`m complaining."

"I`m sending both of you there just because I`ve heard reports that those rebels got their hands on some unidentified Knightmares and with their use they`ve took control of a factory just outside Tokyo Settlement." Cornelia informed Alex. "Aside from those unknown Knightmares, they also have those customized Glasgows and enough equipment to hold out a good proportion of garrison forces. That`s why I`m sending there three battalions, one of which are Purebloods and Lancelots. Expect heavy resistance there, but I`m certain that you two will be capable to take care of them."

"Yes, Your Highness." Both Grayson and Guilford answered to Cornelia.

"Good. Dismissed." Cornelia allowed her Knight and Grayson to leave to prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

 **Two hours later. Purebloods HQ.**

Alex was making his way with Lord Guilford towards the meeting room of the Purist Faction. Most of the forces were almost ready to depart for the battle. Camelot as well was already on the move and would meet Grayson and his battalion nearby of rebel`s base. Now, all that remained is to introduce the Purebloods with their new commander in that battle and get them up to speed with upcoming skirmish. Guilford looked to his young friend and smiled to him.

"Feeling okay?" Cornelia`s Knight asked him.

"Yeah, no problem." Alex answered. "By the way, what did Cornelia mean when she said that we are shorthanded right now? I thought we had more than enough forces to deal with those groups and not rely on reserved units?"

"True, but there has also been trouble on Hokkaido and Cornelia sends Darlton to deal with the insurgents there." Guilford informed Alex. "We need to deal with those groups quickly if we want to take down the biggest organization here."

"Japan Liberation Front." Alex knew what Guilford meant. "No wonder that they are next in line. If I were in Her Highness`s place, I would make sure those thugs pay for threatening Euphie." Alex said sternly.

"You and Princess Euphemia seemed to be very close now." Guilford noted. "I might even dare that Her Highness seems to find you quite… interesting, in a very personal way."

Alex coughed at what his friend was implying, shrugging off. Grayson looked at Guilford with amazed expression.

"Guilford, please tell me that you didn`t mean what I think?" Alex asked him.

"Seems clear enough for me and Her Highness that Princess Euphemia have some quite deep feelings towards you." Guilford smirked to him. "She practically begged Cornelia to promote you to Knighthood. That`s something new for me and Her Highness."

"Oh, sweet Popo." Alex remembered one his favorite TFS`s characters. "Don`t get me wrong on this one, but, in truth, I see Euphie more like a sweet, beautiful little sister, nothing more. I`m, of course flattered, that she might harbor some high feelings for me, but I just don`t feel the same way towards her. Plus, I`m not looking forward to getting one important part of me removed by Cornelia."

Guilford laughed at that one, knowing better than anyone how his best friend loved her little sister.

"Well, that`s a relief." He chuckled. "Her Highness was getting worried herself that you too interested in pursuing her little sister`s affection."

"Don`t worry, Princess Euphemia`s honor is safe from me." Alex assured Guilford. "If any changes happen in that department, I`ll inform you or her about it."

Guilford simply shock his head, chuckling at Alex`s apparent misunderstanding of his last comment. After all, he was quite observant and could tell that His Princess was interested in this young man herself and was getting a bit worried that he might be already snatched by her lovely younger sister. Well, now Cornelia has a fair chance with him, if he doesn`t screw this up. Otherwise, he better be running for his life.

The pair opened up the door of the meeting room and made their way to the stage with the big screen on the wall. Before the Royal Guards seat the entire personal of Purebloods, including their leaders and lead pilots. Guilford began speaking.

"As you all have been informed, Princess Cornelia has ordered to take down a rebel group that has occupied a factory three miles outside the Settlement. We are deploying three Knightmare battalions, one of which is your faction." Guilford informed everyone. "In this operation you will be led by Major Alexander Grayson." Cornelia`s knight pointed to the man at his left.

Among the Purebloods began whispers and angered talk started to come up, especially from Kewell Soresi in the front.

"What?!" Lord Kewell sprung up from his seat. "Do you mean that we will be led by some commoner upstart, Lord Guilford?! As if we hadn`t had enough with Orange over here." Kewell pointed to the Jeremiah sitting next to him, who glared back at the man.

However, instead of Guilford, it was Alex who spoke up in strong, commanding voice.

"Lord Kewell, I presume?" Alex looked at the man. "Believe me, I`m well aware about that incident and I can understand your frustration with this choice. However," Grayson`s voice deepened. "This choice was made by Her Highness Princess Cornelia herself. And may I remind you, that court has found your former leader to be innocent, while the only reason you`ve escaped the custody for attempted assassination, attempted regicide and disobeying your commanding officer is because of Princess`s Euphemia`s mercy." Alex glared threateningly at the man. "So, if you wish to criticize Her Highness`s choice and throw away a chance of redeeming yourself, be my guest. But, if you wish to participate in eliminating a dangerous threat to Tokyo Settlement and its citizens, then I expect that you will follow your orders like an exemplary soldier of Britannian Army and seize your squabbling with commanding officers and fellow comrades to zero. Do I make myself clear, Lord Kewell?"

Major Soresi looked at the young officer, seeing how serious he was and it was clear that this guy meant business. Clearly, Grayson wasn't someone to mess with and from this little monologue it became apparent that he won`t tolerate insubordination from anybody. Merely bowing his head and sitting down, he said.

"Yes, sir." Kewell sighed. "This shall not happen again."

"Very well." Alex concluded.

Guilford looked certainly impressed how Alex had managed to shut Lord Kewell like that. This little monologue certainly managed to impress the Purebloods and gain their respect for young major. Her Highness wasn`t wrong picking up Alex to lead them in battle, feeling that he might put those highborns to the good use in combat for once. Well, now he could leave the rest in his hands. But before that…

"Thank you, Sir Grayson." Guilford deliberately said "Sir". "As you may`ve heard, Major Grayson was present during the JLF`s hijack yesterday and he managed to secure captives and lead them to our base, while also providing protection to the member of Royal Family, Princess Euphemia li Britannia. For those actions, Her Highness Princess Cornelia personally granted Major Grayson status of Knight of Honor and the rank of Major."

That took the Purebloods by surprise and an amazed talk started again, discussing the rank of young officer here. Even Jeremiah was highly impressed by hearing this fact, as was Villetta, not expecting to get under the command of Knight of Honor, who was promoted by Goddess of Victory herself. There has been only few who had received such high honor from her and in those cases it spoke about not just great loyalty, but also formidable skills of the Knight. You could say, that getting a Knighthood from Princess Cornelia herself was almost like becoming a Knight of the Round, the elite twelve Knights under the direct command of the Emperor, which wasn`t too far from truth. Two current Knights of the Round, Nonette Enneagram and Monica Kruszewski have served under the Goddess of Victory before becoming the Rounds. Who knows, maybe the Purebloods are currently looking at the future Knight of the Round.

"I shall leave Major here to explain the plan to you." Guilford informed everyone, before walking out from the room and leaving Alex to explain the whole plan to the Purebloods.

After he left, all the eyes were on Grayson, who turned on the screen, revealing the detailed map of the factory and five mile radius terrain.

"As Lord Guilford had informed you earlier, I shall be taking the command over the Purist Faction during the battle." Grayson began. "I`ll be expecting you to follow my orders with no hesitation or disagreement. I welcome any suggestions that may improve the efficiency in battle, but any insubordinates will be treated accordingly. And after we are victorious in our battle, I`ll report directly to Her Highness about our progress on the field." Alex informed them.

"I`m expecting to see you, Britannia's finest Knights, tearing through our enemy`s defenses and crushing their resistance in one powerful attack. I expect you to show those insurgents the full might of Holy Britannian Empire. I want you to show, both foes and friends, that you are no backwater trash, but the best unit in all of Area 11. So, think you`re up for the task?" Grayson gave them a small speech

All Purebloods stood up, inspired by this speech given to them by major. Even Kewell and Gottwald felt that this time around they would show everyone what Purebloods were worth. Villetta herself found herself highly impressed and amazed at this young major. He made it clear to them what was at stake, but he also told them what they needed to do. Short, inspiring and understandable at the same time. This was certainly the commander to follow.

All Purebloods gave their immediate answer.

"Yes, sir!"

Alex smiled to all of them, feeling good at seeing his subordinates understanding what was at stake and what this meant for them. Now, all he needed to do is to explain the plan and roll out.

"Very well." Alex turned to the map. "Now, as you`ve been informed, a large chunk of Japan Liberation Front`s forces has broken away after yesterday`s incident. Those rebels have occupied an abandoned factory outside the Settlement and ghetto`s, fortifying their positions and digging up. Local garrisons failed to take them down, informing us about them possessing a number of their customized Glasgows, or Burais, as they call them, as well as some unknown Knightmare models that seemed to be superior to standard model Sutherlands and, possibly, even surpass a Gloucester. Fortunately, there are only three confirmed Knightmares of this model, but, to successfully eliminate this threat, Special Corp will also deploy two of its newest Knightmare models: Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader. Those two Knightmares will join us on field, first piloted by Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi and the second piloted by me personally."

"Our battalion shall be stationed south east of the enemy`s line of defense, while Lord Guilford`s forces will press the attack on the north and west, dragging enemy into combat. Our own forces will be split into three group: Group A, under command of Lord Gottwald, will follow my lead and attack the enemy`s line of defense and break their fortifications; Group B, led by Major Villetta Nu, will break into the breach and attack their arsenals along with Burais, but stay away from unknown models, leaving them to Lancelots; Group C, led by Lord Kewell, will provide the fire support with the heavy weaponry and taking down opponent`s forces from afar and serving as mobile reserve force. Once Group A finishes off the enemy, it will unite with Group B and assist them in taking down enemy. I`ll lead the charge of Group A and provide you with the immediate fire support from Lancelot Crusader, while Warrant Officer Kururugi will join the Group B and provide it with cover and deal with unknown Knightmares if you encounter them. Once the all task are complete, take down the remaining opposition and report about the status to me or Lord Guilford. Any questions?" Alex looked at the soldiers.

The first one to raise the hand was former leader of Purebloods, Jeremiah Gottwald.

"Is there any description of those unknown models, sir?"

"According to our sources, they appear to be colored red and black, with slick design, most probably not-Britannian, and have a unique shape of the ejection pod." Alex answered. "We`ve also been informed that they are also armed by some sort of revolving swords, capable of tearing down Knightmares with one go. So keep your distance from them and call me and Kururugi to deal with them."

Another hand rose up. Now it was the commander of Group B, Villetta Nu.

"What are the orders for those who surrender, sir?"

"Those who surrender take prisoners, especially their officers." Alex answered. "They are to be kept safe and transported outside the battle for the interrogation. They can hold valuable information about Japan Liberation Front`s forces, positions and more. Also, if you would be able to secure even a single unknown Knightmare, then don`t destroy it and take it to the Camelot`s trailer."

Suddenly, Gottwald raised his hand one more time.

"One more thing, sir." Gottwald asked. "I understand that this might be off topic, but can you answer me this. Do you believe that Zero and Black Knights might be involved with them, and if they are, what will your orders be then?"

Now, this was a question out of the blue. Grayson honestly didn`t expected to hear this kind of a question, but he could see the reasoning of Gottwald. Still, it was very unlikely for Zero to be involved with this group, and especially be there personally with his new found organization. No, he was still too weak and had too little influence to command those rebels so soon. However, if he was there, then there could be only one course of actions needed to be taken.

"If Zero is involved with them, then capture members Black Knights who are there and operate with rebels, or get me the evidence of his involvement. And if he is personally there, than there is only one order for you all: capture him alive."

* * *

 **And done! Man, I really love this thing. I never thought writing self-inserts can be this good.**

 **Okay, I`ve seen how all of you "asked" me to pick Cornelia as our prime romantic choice. And, much to my own surprise, I agree with that, despite the fact that I first wanted to do Euphie a prime diva, but after so many comments, I have to follow all your demands. I know that a good portion of you may think that I steal the idea from Ripped Away, but allow me to promise you that I`ll do my hardest to make this romance not only working, but also compelling and interesting to watch.**

 **Also, it seems like much of you would like to see Grayson as the Knight of the Round. Can`t say I`m not flattered, but it`s a bit too soon. We`ll see.**

 **So, get ready, cause it's the debut of all-new Knightmare Lancelot Crusader and, spoiler warning, those bastards will are going to be Crusaded like never before. Oh, by the way, I have a question for all of you: Why the heck Zero got his hands on Guren MK-2, but not on Guren MK-1 and where did this one go? Get me an answer and I might just tell you what`s happening next.**

 **See ya!**


	7. Dark Crusader against Red Devils

**Three hours after the briefing. South-east of JLF`s renegades` position.**

Alex made the last checking to his Lancelot Crusader`s systems. All the results were positive: drive core stable, Blaze shields ready, Vulcans armed with armor-piercers, Cerberuses, Crusader`s main long-range weapons, armed as well, MVSs operational, Chaos Mines loaded and, finally, new armor seemed stable as well. All and all, new Knightmare was ready, as was its pilot, who now waited for the signal to move out with his unit into the battle.

Grayson`s forces had stationed themselves in the forest line, covered by the trees. In Alex`s disposition were 26 Pureblood Sutherlands and 2 Lancelots, piloted by him and Suzaku. Alex split his forces in the way most useful to him and best suited for the upcoming attack: Group A, led by Gottwald and Grayson personally, had 10 Knightmares, including their own, prepared for the quick attack on the enemy defensive positions; Group B, under command of Villetta, had 10 Sutherlands and Kururugi`s Lancelot with her, prepared to rush in and break into garrison; Group C, Kewell`s forces, had the remaining 6 Sutherlands, equipped with heavy weaponry and rocket launchers mounted on them, tasked with supporting the assault teams with heavy fire.

As for the remaining forces under Guilford`s command, 52 Sutherlands and 15 Gloucesters, with tanks and infantry, they`ve been carefully placed west and north of enemies positions. They were the first forces to attack the enemy and draw out most of the attention, while Grayson and his forces would deal the surprise blow in their rear, taking down their command, arsenal and spare Knightmares. The factory was not as big as Shinjuku Ghetto, but it was a bit cramped space and it was also on a small high ground, providing the defenders better odds. The clean field of grass in few hundred meters wasn`t good for Grayson`s forces as well, as they would have to be quick to engage the enemy in close battle and take them down fast enough for the Group B to attack their supplies and then after using the combined might of Purebloods and Lancelots, deal the finishing blow for the enemy`s remaining forces.

Speaking of the enemy, they were prepared and had the right equipment to put up a fight. According to the Intel, rebels had around 60 Burais and about 20 of their defensive turrets, stationed on the border of the factory. Alex`s front had about 5 of those turrets and 12 to 17 Burais at where he would have to attack. Unknown Knightmares haven`t been sighted yet, meaning that they are in the rear still. As for the infantry and artillery, they had enough to repel a good old fashioned assault, but not enough to react on Knightmares if they were to break through their lines. That was the fact.

Crusader`s Spheres made the last scan of the area and closed up. Alex`s screen showed him the positioning of rebels and Grayson decided that it was time to make to address the final orders.

"Crusader to all unit leaders, do you copy?" Alex activated his incomm.

 _"_ _A-1, copy that."_ Gottwald answered.

 _"_ _B-1 on standby."_ Villetta replied.

 _"_ _C-1, copy this."_ Kewell contacted.

 _"_ _Lancelot-1, copy that."_ Suzaku contacted.

"Good." Alex sighed. "A-1, your group will begin moving after the attack commences, following my lead and cover me until turrets are down. C-1, your primary targets are turrets, concentrate your fire on them and destroy them before Group A reaches the middle of the field. B-1, remain on standby until my order to roll out. L-1, remain with Group B as well."

 _"_ _But, sir…"_ Suzaku wasn`t happy with that. _"If you allow me, Lancelot is fully capable of breaching enemy's line and take down all turrets and Knightmares. I can clear you the path, if you let me."_

"Negative, L-1." Alex didn`t wanted Suzaku to go all out in this by himself. "The risk is too high and Lancelot`s armor isn`t as durable as mine, regardless of Blaze Luminous or not. Also, attacking them alone all by yourself is simply stupid. You won`t take down all forces at once. Follow the general plan and remain at Group B`s side and support them in close combat. Understood?"

 _"_ _Yes, sir."_ Kururugi complied.

Alex wasn`t lying when he said that Lancelot`s armor wasn`t as thick as Crusader`s. As it turns out, because of the major alterations of the original concept, Lancelot Club`s armor was considered ineffective against the RPGs and Anti-Knightmare weaponry. Crusader was equipped with a far more thicker one, able to withstand more damage and keep going on. Of course, it did nullified Lancelot`s speed a bit, but Alex was glad to have a strong armor instead. And Crusader`s speed was still way higher than most of the Knightmares and, if the need would come, Alex`s double bladed staff would be in place to attack enemies in close range.

"Crusader to all units." Alex contacted everyone. "You all know your roles in this operation and I have faith in you all. Do what you do best and tomorrow Purebloods once again will be respected and feared. As for the unknown Knightmares, I repeat to all of you, stay away from them and attack only at the distance. Leave them to me and Warrant Officer Kururugi to deal with. Understood?"

 _"_ _Yes, sir!"_ Alex heard the collective answer coming from all Pilots.

Alex smiled and contacted his superior to inform him of the situation.

"Crusader to Glaston Leader, we are ready. Do you copy?"

 _"_ _Glaston Leader to Crusader, copy that."_ Guilford called out from his Gloucester. _"Our forces are prepared as well. All units, commence the operation!"_ Cornelia`s knight gave his order.

That was all that needed for Alex to hear and he activated his Lancelot Crusader in full mode.

"This is it, guys!" Alex called to them. "Group A, follow me behind, 100m distance. Group C, target your preys and after I draw their attention, send them all to ancestors."

 _"_ _Yes, sir!"_ Gottwald and Kewell called out.

Alex heard as the first shots were fired, signaling the beginning of the attack on the main fronts. Well, it was time to test this machine in real life action.

In one swift jump out of tree line, Crusader rolled in and began his fast approach to rebel`s line. Grayson saw that the turrets began to move to his direction and were prepared to fire on him, just like Burais with their rifles. Maneuvering in full speed, Crusader made a quick stop and momentarily drew out the Cerberus on his left hand. Tri-barrel cannon spin and, after quick spin check, Alex pulled the trigger and fired the first rounds. Cerberus`s cannon spilled fire out of the barrel after barrel in fast pace, sending armor piercers at Burais in 250 meters away from Crusader. And then… Grayson observed as 40mm shells tear through Knightmare`s armor like it was nothing. Crusader fired about five rounds, destroying four Burais in the process. Grayson was pleasantly surprised, finding out that those Cerberuses indeed could turn those Knightmares into pile of metal scraps in just one shot.

Enemy reacted quickly to that and already two turrets had send their shots at Crusader and remaining Burais opened up fire on him. Crusader resumed his movement and continued closing in on enemy, still firing up his Cerberus in the motion. Few of Burais` rounds did reach Crusader`s armor, but they didn`t even leave a scratch on painting. Behind Crusader, Gottwald`s forces rolled out and opened up the fire on enemy, catching rebels by surprise and taking down several Burais. Just as planned, they were covering Crusader`s back and following him in attack. Rebels` turrets, instead of targeting maneuvering Crusader, begun turning their attention on Gottwald`s forces, preparing to obliterate them with their 125mm cannons. They shell could tear to shreds Sutherland`s armor with a single hit and they could fire up to 200 rounds in one minute. If they were to concentrate on Group A, then Gottwald`s forces would be reduced to half in one second and then obliterated in another. Fortunately, Grayson already knew that fact and, when he heard the howl of rockets closing in, he grinned a bit. From the forests, a dozen of missiles fired up all at once at turrets, turning the firing spots into torches in the middle of forest. Smoke from their corpses was rising high, seen all around the forest and nearby places. Kewell`s squad did great, as Grayson noted, and now concentrated their fire inside the line, leaving out remaining 6 Burais for Crusader and Sutherlands to feast upon.

After few seconds, Crusader jumped onto the industry plato and saw before him additional 4 Burais ready to fire. Loosing no time, Grayson activated his shoulder Vulcans and unleashed the unstoppable storm of fire and bullets. In close range, 20mm rounds of Vulcan could turn any type of armor mush, especially with armor piercing rounds. 2 Burais ejected because of damage while remaining 2 took cover behind the metal structures. Those 6, who were first sighted, readied their weapons and prepared to fire. Unfortunately, their reaction time was far worse than Sutherland`s and Crusader`s. Those 4 who were on Alex`s left were gunned down by hail of bullets from Gottwald`s team, while remaining two received two Cerberus shells in the faces, literally. Grayson kept being surprised at those baby`s piercing abilities, especially at close range. And those cannons could fire precise rounds at the distance of 1250m and get clean shots in process. Who needs VARIS when you have Cerberus on your hands already? Not Grayson, who refused taking one such rifle in this battle, despite the sheer devastating force it unleashed. Of course, he admitted it was pretty handy in right arms, but it`s maximum effect came on the long range as sniper rifle because it could safely fire up to 4km range. However, it was also not very comfortable in fast pace close ups, where your reaction and speed play the major part. Here, VARIS`s potential was nullified by fast-firing weapons, like Vulcans and Cerberuses. Suzaku, however, decided to take one into battle, despite Alex`s complains and reminding of his role in this battle. Grayson had a feeling that this kid was going to be problematic with his belief in superiority of Lancelot in everything. Major noted to himself, to have an educational talk with him about deciding factors in battle.

After the plato was cleared out and the covered up Burais were pierced by Vulcans, Gottwald`s team got up to their commander and took the defensive position, prepared to repel any attack coming to them. Alex quickly observed it and activated his incomm.

"Well done, A-1." He congratulated Gottwald. "B-1, L-1, all clear. Begin Phase 2."

 _"_ _Roger that."_ Villetta answered back and her unit rolled out of the woods, moving at full speed to Crusader`s position, with Lancelot going in charge.

"C-1, relocate to my position and unite with Group A here." Grayson ordered to Kewell, who quickly complied. "A-1, I reassign A-4 to A-8 under B-1`s command to bolster her ranks. After Group C gets here, split your forces and begin concentrated search of enemy and take them down. If you meat heavy resistance or those three, call Lancelot and me at once."

 _"_ _Yes, understood."_ Gottwald confirmed. _"And what you will be doing, sir?"_

"Search as well." Alex answered before switching the channel to Guilford. "Crusader to Glaston Leader, enemy`s line is broken and we are inside. Commencing the Phase 2. Request the status of our forces."

 _"_ _Glaston Leader to Crusader."_ Guilford contacted back _. "Nicely done, Grayson. Our main forces on the west are still fighting to get through, as well on the north, but 10 Sutherlands have made it through rebel`s defense through north-east and now holding out their position eastern from you."_

"Copy that. I`ll send B-1 to them and press on their western rear." Alex replied. "Any signs of unknown models?"

 _"_ _Negative, Crusader."_ Guilford replied. _"They haven`t been sighted yet."_

"Must be in the rear still." Alex rubbed his chin and switched to Villetta. "B-1, move to north east and group up with our forces there. Send half of your unit straight to the north to support me. After that, attack on the west and north. L-1, support them."

 _"_ _Roger that."_ Villetta answered as her forces passed Crusader and split up.

"C-1, split forces with A-1 and begin the clearing." Alex commanded to C-1. "All Knightmares, enemy`s unknown models weren`t spotted yet. Exercise extreme caution and do not fall for any provocations. If you sight those unknowns, you know your orders."

After hearing the answer form the others, Grayson left Gottwald to himself and proceeded further with Villetta`s half unit as his cover. This time Alex decided to do things more carefully, drawing out his swords and preparing Vulcans instead of Cerberuses, knowing that chain-gun in this place has the best effect. He moved his Crusader at slower pace, examining the routs ahead of him and trying not to get into the trap. This factory was like a small town of itself, much like his hometown, Novoulyanovsk, with his yards, small buildings and few streets. It provided good places to sneak out and attack out of nowhere, so Grayson ordered his troops to be discrete in checking up the places. While Knight was certain that Crusader`s armor would be strong enough to take a good load of rounds, he wasn`t so certain about Sutherlands. After all, he was the commanding officer of those forces and he needed to take care of them. And if he was all out of them, then he would be in deep trouble all by himself. Grayson had no intention to act like Suzaku in Shinjuku, preferring to rely on caution and support of allies instead of sheer superiority in quality, which could be nullified by quantity. Even Lancelot isn`t invincible. Suddenly, Alex heard Villetta`s voice on radio.

 _"_ _B-1 to Crusader."_ Villetta contacted. _"United with those forces and now proceeding to the enemy center."_

"Good, stay sharp." Grayson commanded her.

 _"_ _Roger… What the…"_ Villetta`s transmition was getting cut off.

"B-1, what is it?!" Grayson needed the answer. "L-1, report!"

 _"_ _Lancelot here."_ Suzaku replied, sounds of firing could be heard. _"We`ve encountered enemy`s squad of Burais. They caught us by surpise and took down 3 of our Sutherlands, B-1 included."_

"Черт! (Shit!)." Alex said mildly on Russian. "Are the pilots alive?"

"B-1 and B-3 are alive, but they gunned down B-4." Suzaku replied. "Wait… I have the visual on those unknowns."

Alex`s eyes widened in surprise after hearing that.

 _"_ _There are two of those red Knightmares and they are closing in on our position."_ Kururugi reported. _"Both of them apparently have some sort of swords in their right arms. Here are the coordinates."_

"Roger that, on my way." Crusader made a sudden turn and rolled out in full speed to the position of his forces. "B-5, lead your group to the north and take down any enemy you see. I`ll deal with those Knightmares myself."

 _"_ _Roger that."_ B-5 complied and went on ahead.

Crusader at the mean time made several other turns and was now going in full speed ahead to his enemies. He just got the visual from Lancelot`s Spheres and Grayson quickly examined the outlook of these Knightmares. They were indeed red and black in design, much less bulkier then Sutherlands in arms and legs, while chest was more of triangular shape and a bit spiky. Form of cockpit was also much different than Burai`s or other Knightmares: oval and sleek in design. However, for the looks of it, those Knightmares were not just good, but far superior in terms of speed to Sutherlands and their blades appeared to be designed to cut through Knightmares, just like MVSs. Grayson didn`t know a thing about those Knightmares, but even one look on them already screamed to him that his forces were in trouble because of them and, if he wants to keep them alive, he better get there.

In the matter of minutes, Crusader saw the raging skirmish between Britannians and rebels, with Lancelot fighting off those two "Red Devils", as Grayson dubbed them in his mind. It appeared that the pilots of those mechs were good enough to keep Suzaku on toes, but only that, as Lancelot was able to respond to their attacks. Still, it was best to help Warrant Officer now. Drawing off Vulcans, guns fired another storm of bullets at the Burais and Devils, taking down three 5th Gens and making the Devils back off of Suzaku. Lancelot looked to his left and saw that it was his fellow brother coming to the rescue. Crusader placed himself at Lancelot`s left, drawing out his two MVSs and attaching them into one double-bladed stuff, swinging it around, testing the dynamics. Grayson glanced at the two and contacted Lancelot.

"Suzaku, have you seen those two before?" Grayson doubted that his friend has.

 _"_ _No, but they are far better than other Knightmares and their blades have pierced through my armor already."_ Kururugi replied. _"I`m down on panels and those Burais are closing in."_

Grayson frowned soundly, thinking quickly.

"Okay, cover Group B and deal with Burais." Grayson sent him the commands. "Leave Red Devils for me. After you deal with rebels, support with fire."

 _"_ _Red Devil?"_ Kururugi didn`t get it at first, but then understood. _"Alright, stay safe there, Major."_

"Sure thing." Alex replied and darted towards the two Knightmares.

Going 1 VS 2 was risky, to say the least, but Alex didn`t see any other option, knowing that clumsy Sutherlands and damaged Lancelot wouldn`t be able to take down those Devils, while Crusader`s armor was thicker and, as Cecile had informed him, could delay the pierce of MVS, which could cut to shreds any type of Knightmare armor. Grayson highly doubted that those two Knightmares were equipped with something like that, more likely those blades were a previous version of MVS and, potentially, weren`t good enough to damage Crusader`s armor as bad as MVS or a heavy turret shell. Plus, Crusader`s land panels were also reinforced and outfitted to better suit the weight of the Knightmare. All and all, Grayson believed that he had at least decent chances against those Devils.

Crusader rushed at his opponents, his lance pointed at one of the two. Devils reacted well at the attack at went to the opposite sides, trying to encircle the Crusader and attack them from two directions. Grayson predicted that maneuver and so he set his Vulcans to auto fire at of the Devil to keep him on toes and make sure he doesn`t stray away. Rearranging his weapon`s position, Crusader began his clash with Devils, parrying their blows and countering, while Vulcans were firing at one once they had a clean view. Untargeted Devil, seeing that his "Brother" was the one targeted, maneuvered around Crusader and drawn his sword to take down the pilot. Seeing that on his monitors, Grayson swiftly sent his blade behind his back, parrying the death blow and moving enemy`s sword to the right in motion, bringing the opposite end to the Devil while maneuvering his body to him. First blade released itself from the clutch of Devil, but the second one was the damaging one, swiftly cutting Devils left manipulator off. Crusader decided to use this opportunity and take down one of them right now. He brought the staff`s blade closer, while the opposite blade made his partner back down a little, not wanting to get taken down as well. In one swift thrust, Crusader`s blade rushed for the Devil, but pilot managed to parry it with the sword to his right. Wrong move, as he must`ve forgotten that Crusader`s MVS is double-bladed. This parry simply gave Grayson the opportunity to cut him down with his second blade in one quick slash. MVS`s blade went right through the central panel and destroyed the interior inside, along with drive and pilot in it. This Devil was down and, as the signal to it, it exploded.

Crusader turned his full attention to its brother, who at this point, realized his doom and tried to flee away while possible, turning his back on Crusader. Grayson growled, insulted by the incompetence of the pilot and his foolishness. He wasn`t worth an MVS, but a few rounds were good enough. Drawing out Cerberus and setting it in "automatic" mode, it unleashed its devastating storm of rounds. Sending out dozens of projectiles, Crusader was able to shot down the retreating Devil, whose armor was good enough to withstand several hits, but not good enough for an entire hale of them. Cerberus`s rounds destroyed spinners and legs of Devil, making it fall onto the ground. Grayson pointed the cannon at the cockpit and sent a few rounds there as well, destroying it and the Knightmare with it. Second Devil was eliminated as well.

Alex let out a sigh, switching on the incomm.

"Crusader to all forces. I`ve encountered two of three of unknown Knightmares." Alex informed everyone. "Both are destroyed, but I have no data on the third. If you see him, sent me the coordinates right away and avoid him at all costs."

 _"_ _A-1 to Crusader."_ Gottwald contacted in. _"Sir, I`ve great news! We`ve just reached their HQ and taken them all captives. I also see the third one here, not piloted one."_

Alex let out a chuckle after hearing such good news. Those were certainly some great news to hear, especially considering that Gottwald got his hands on the third Devil, undamaged and fully equipped. Lloyd and Cecile will so love to examine it. And, after seeing what they can do, Alex saw what those Knightmares were capable off, with such great combination of speed, maneuverability and nice armor. If those rebels were able to master those to ace level and mass produce them, then Britannians would be in trouble. Still, it kinda troubled to see Japanese terrorists gets such good Knightmare models, clearly not Britannian design. Grayson could understand how they could get those outdated Glasgows and modify them, but those Devils were a whole new level. It seemed as if terrorists were supplied by someone who had an interest in taking down Britannian rule in Area 11 and had enough resources and technology to build those Knightmares. If Britannia were to find this benefactor than it would strike a powerful blow to the terrorists, depriving them from technology, money and resources. And this undamaged Devil would be a good lead to the constructor, who would probably receive resources from benefactor, who is the supplier of terrorists. Grayson contacted Gottwald.

"A-1, remain there and secure the position. I`ll be coming shortly." Grayson informed A-1. "Crusader to all units. Status report?

" _C-1, we`ve cleared the area from enemy."_ Kewell informed his commander. _"Providing suppressing fire against remaining rebels. All Knightmares are active._

 _"_ _B-1 here."_ Villetta contacted. "I`m fine, Major, but we`ve lost 4 Knightmares and 2 pilots are dead. Warrant Officer Kururugi and the remaining forces have eliminated northern garrison and unite with Lord Guilford."

 _"_ _B-5, our unit have lost 2 Knightmares and 1 pilot, but we`ve taken down remaining northern rebel forces."_ B-5 contacted. _"We`ve grouped up with L-1 here. Holding positions."_

 _"_ _Glaston Leader to Crusader."_ Lord Guilford contacted Major Grayson. _"Well done, Major. My forces have just finished up the western resistance group and now moving in to Gottwald as we speak. I myself am coming to the HQ."_

"Glad to hear you, sir." Grayson smiled. "What our losses in total, Guilford?"

 _"_ _Not as bad as I`ve feared them to be."_ Guilford remarked. _"My forces have lost about 9 Sutherlands with 7 pilots killed and 3 Gloucesters with all dead pilots. Among the infantry, I heard about 30 to 45 men down."_

"Damn it." Alex was pissed at hearing such losses. "13 pilots dead and 18 Knightmares down, not to mention wounded and dead infantry. Fan-freakin-tastic…"

 _"_ _It`s not your fault, Alex."_ Guilford told him. _"In fact, you`ve saved a lot of lives today. Your swift assault had taken those rebels by surprise and put them in disarray, giving us enough time to close in and engage them. Because you`ve broke their line so fast, they`ve split their forces badly and weakened their cooperation. Also, if those Devils, as you`ve called them, attacked out main forces, then our Gloucesters and Sutherlands wouldn`t stand a chance. All and all, I see that you and Purebloods did greatly today, Grayson. As for the dead, they knew what the risks and took them proudly. They won`t be forgotten today."_

Alex sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had to agree with his superior on this one, understanding what he meant and that he had a good point. Serving in army is always a risk, especially if you pilot Knightmare. Every soldier, from private to chief general, understands that and still goes into battle, knowing full well that he might not return, while his friends would be back in the barracks. Still, the fact that they were gone remained and it would always be true, that those guys could`ve been saved, if had other actions were taken, if Crusader was there to save their Sutherlands from destructions, or if Alex had better planned the attack and paid extra caution to the enemy positions and possible hideouts. So many possibilities to prevent those losses, but it was now the thing of past and Alex had to live in the present. Still, there was something that he could do to those guys. Grayson switched his channel to B-1.

"Villetta, I would like you to do me a favor." Grayson contacted the silver-haired woman.

 _"_ _Of course, major."_ She replied. _"What is it that you want?"_

"When you are going to hold funerals, please notify me so that I won`t miss them." Grayson told her. "Also, give me the addresses of their families and their names. I would like to send them notifications personally."

On the other end of this conversation, Villetta stood silent for a few seconds, awed by the request that Major Grayson just made to her. It was the first time someone asked her to do such thing, but, even more impressively, is that Alex cared for her fallen comrades in battle and, as the commander and responsible for their lives, had decided to pay his respects to them and even go so far as to write the letters to the families. Such nobility in this man… Never before had Villetta witnessed such kind of honor in a fellow soldier and commander. After a minute of thinking she contacted back.

 _"_ _As you wish, Major."_ Villetta agreed to him. _"Still, sir…"_ Villetta decided to help him. _"They knew the risks and they believed in our victory. If anything, I don`t think that you`ve failed them. Instead, if you haven`t showed up, those Knightmares would`ve killed us all, minus Lancelot, of course. So, thank you for saving us here."_

Alex smiled a little, hearing that Villetta was trying to cheer him up. And, apparently, it worked a bit.

"Thanks, Villetta." Grayson replied, turning his Knightmare and moving towards HQ. "Gather up your forces and begin the preparations for departure. Also, send me a truck and technicians along."

 _"_ _Right away, sir."_ Villetta responded.

In the meantime, Alex had to look at this Knightmare and ask a few questions to those captives.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement. Black Knights` HQ. Twenty minutes later.**

Lelouch was getting anxious, wishing to hear from his men the results about the deal. He had a good reason to be nervous: yesterday, he received a call from JLF`s renegade faction, who deserted their ranks after Lake Kawaguchi. Those renegades offered Zero to perchance something that they`ve managed to take away from the JLF during their little uprising. And it was really something that Zero would need in his quest to deal with Cornelia and her forces.

Those renegades got their hands on three prototype Knightmare Frames, called Guren MK-1, Knightmare Frames of 6th generation, with the capabilities to easily destroy most of Britannia`s Knightmares and possibly even the scales against their white Knightmare, whose strength was feared among his Knights. Those renegades requested a substantial sum of money, but Zero decided to be generous, knowing that those Knightmares were worth it. He sent his men to buy those Knightmares. However, they should`ve contacted him almost half-an-hour ago, but they didn`t. That made Zero feel uneasy, sensing that something must`ve gone wrong. He hated being left out of the loop. He needed to know what happened to them.

Suddenly, his phone ringed, showing the name of one of his men he sent there. Sighing in relief, Zero picked up the phone and answered it.

"Zero is here. P-1, what took you so long?"

 _"_ _Sorry, Zero, but it's not P-1 speaking."_

Zero gasped at the surprise, hearing that voice. Of all the voices, this one he had hoped not to hear in any near future. It was the voice of the same man with who he had rescued the hostages in hotel, who cooperated with him and even was brave enough to understand Zero`s objectives. Even more importantly, it was someone whom Zero was afraid of dealing.

"Grayson." Zero growled. "I take it, you`ve subdued my men."

 _"_ _Correct."_ Grayson confirmed. _"I must admit, that I`m impressed that you`ve begun acting so quickly, sending them to JLF`s renegades to buy those unique Knightmares for your new organization. It shows just how good you are as the organizer."_

"What have you done to those Knightmares, Grayson?" Zero was getting annoyed now, despite his respect to Grayson. "And what of my men?"

 _"_ _As for your men, I`ve already questioned them, but, lucky for you, they don`t know a thing."_ Grayson replied. _"As for your new toys, I`m afraid all three of them had a very unfortunate encounter with a certain White Knight, if you know what I mean."_

Lelouch`s fist clenched, clearly understanding what Grayson meant. Again this damned Knightmare had ruined his plans, but this time, however, it seemed like Grayson was the initiator in this little outing of theirs. Now Zero was certain that he held a very powerful position at Cornelia`s side if he was able thwart his plans already and give him a taste of first major defeat. Now it was clear, that Alexander Grayson was Britannia`s most dangerous officer to deal with to Zero. This man needed to be taken down as soon as possible.

 _"_ _Oh, and one more thing."_ Grayson added. _"Looks like JLF will be looking for you. Apparently, those renegades were dumb enough to not cover traces of their deal with you and, after a little searching in their servers, I`ve suddenly located records of your conversations and, absolutely unintentionally, sent them to JLF, with some minor alterations. Hope you have a pleasant weekend. Goodbye."_ After that Grayson hung up on him.

Zero frowned in absolute anger and hatred. Never has someone managed to humiliate him and defeat in such manner. Not only did he lose Gurens, but now he has to watch out for JLF hinting him down, believing him to conspire against them, apparently. Grayson, this man had managed to not only deal a powerful blow to Zero, but also turn a possible ally into enemy of his. Lelouch hissed, noting to himself to destroy this man as soon as possible. Or he will have to deal with Kyoto soon, because that man would most probably sic them on him as well.

* * *

 **Camelot trailer. Two hours later.**

Lloyd and Alex looked as the last remaining Guren MK-1 was loaded inside, provided by Purebloods under the command of Grayson. Lloyd looked very enthusiastic, seeing countless possibilities to exploit this wonderful devise, but also looking forward to learning, who constructed such devise for Japan Liberation Front. After all, this Knightmare had some of the most impressive stats that Cecile and Lloyd had ever seen, some of which were on par with their Lancelot, but in terms of weaponry and armor were clearly inferior to Lancelot Crusader, whose debut was an absolute success, despite the fact that Grayson ordered not to talk about it or spread information about it, wanting it to remain a secret for now.

Young Major smirked, thinking of how Zero must be pissed off by his little present he sent to JLF and the fact that he actually had acquired a Guren MK-1 and making Zero think that Lancelot destroyed all three. This little informational diversion was something that came into his mind once he saw the records of those renegades dealing with Zero and their remaining contacts with JLF. Some minor changes in the writings and records, and now Zero has to be careful, because now JLF will be hunting him, believing that it was his doing that those renegades split from JLF. This will make operations for the Black Knights a little more difficult and eliminate any possibility of alliance with JLF and their supporters for sure. All and all, once Cornelia hears about these results, he was sure that Her Highness would be very pleased. And that`s not to mention that they`ve managed to acquire valuable data about all major supportive terrorist cells in Kanto region and about five bases of JLF in the said region.

Looks like he will be busy in next following weeks.

* * *

 **I think now Lelouch must be boiling like a Vulcan, knowing that he had been had and that this bastard also had managed to make him an enemy in the process. Oh, Zero, such a defeat… I think Schneizel would be proud with Grayson`s work here.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Leave a review, suggestion or question in Review part.**

 **Next Time: Grayson is going to teach Suzaku some important lessons of life. Cornelia and Euphie have a talk between themselves. Alex`s second visit in Ashford and "official" meeting with Lelouch.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Crusader and Black Prince

Alex was groaning like never before in his whole life. He had seen some dense people in his life and he himself was like that once, or even twice, but he has never seen such exemplary stubbornness embodied into one young men. If there was one thing that Alex couldn`t get, it would have to be absolute naivety of his fellow Lancelot pilot, Suzaku Kururugi, Warrant Officer of Britannian army. Ever since that operation two weeks ago, Grayson and Suzaku were working together, acting as the shock force against the terrorist cells in coordination with the Purist Faction, who, after the same operation, became rather active figures in counter-terrorist operations. They were now directly under the command of Major Grayson.

It was Cornelia`s direct order to give them under Alex`s command. And, so far, this decision proved to be the right one. Throughout those two weeks, Grayson and his forces had successfully taken down six terrorist cells and bases, destroyed over 50 Knightmares and more and more. Purebloods, after their shame, finally received the deserved recognition, mostly due to the fact that Major Grayson was quite protective of his personal forces and took good care of them, organizing their Knightmare repairs, supplying them with all resources and much more. That brought him not just loyalty, but also utter respect from Purebloods, especially from Jeremiah and Villetta, who quickly became friends with their new commander.

Gottwald highly admired Grayson for his sense of honor and pride of a knight, willing to risk himself for the sake of his troops. Unlike most commanders, Grayson was always on the front lines, leading the troops against the enemies in the Crusader, unleashing the storm of bullets and slashing the terrorists with his double-bladed staff. A true knight material, in Gottwald`s eyes. Villetta also highly respected and admired her new commander for his care of soldiers and how he always planned to minimize the risks on the battlefield. In fact, once Villetta told him about the dates of the funeral, he was there and he himself wrote the letters to their families. Such devotion to his troops was unseen in silver-haired woman`s eyes, but what surprised her the most is the fact that she and Gottwald could freely talk their minds to him, being always opened for the suggestions and questions. She also found young major to be a smooth talker and charming, once or twice blushing when he made her compliments. However, Grayson made it clear for her that it was only the gesture of friendship, not a romantic move. Still, Villetta was glad to be friends with him, finding him to be a rather fascinating person to be around and talk to.

As for Kururugi, Alex admitted that he liked Suzaku, but he found his naïve and somewhat childish ideals of a better world quite frustrating and a bit unsettling. Of course, Grayson himself admired that Suzaku wished to change the situation for his country by becoming someone important in the Britannian Empire, but his straightforwardness was something that Grayson found himself not admiring. The kid had practically no flexibility and was a plain soldier in battle, ready for actions at any given moment. During their operations, Alex noted how much Kururugi was going out his way to complete the mission, forgetting that he isn`t alone there and could rely on support of others. Another case was Suzaku`s opinion on the enemies of the empire, not paying much attention to their reasoning, motives and tactics and simply taking them down, while Alex, on the other hand, watched and learned from them. Grayson tried to explain to Suzaku, that if you don`t respect your enemies and simply see them as targets, then you`ll always be at the disadvantage. That was the reason why Grayson created that informational diversion for Zero, while Suzaku couldn`t quite understand why would Alex simply say something like that directly to the vigilante. Clearly, this kid was probably the best Lancelot pilot, but the worst strategist ever, not willing to be more open-minded in terms of warfare.

"Seriously, Suzaku." Alex put his hand down from his face. "You`re probably the densest person in the world. Honestly, how can`t you see that without using additional tools of warfare, like diversions, deceit and deception, you can`t win a war. Especially the war against Zero and his Black Knights, who specialize in those kinds of warfare." Grayson explained it to the Japanese, while both were walking towards the Ashford Academy.

The reason for Alex to be here was the invitation from Suzaku, who thought that it would be a good opportunity for Alex to relax a bit after his "crusade" on terrorists. Grayson didn`t opposed it, seeing it to be a good chance to check up on the Student Counsil members, wondering how they were doing after that terrorist hijack. Suzaku also mentioned that Grayson was now sort of like a hero around here, being the topic among his classmates after his face was broadcasted after Lake Kawaguchi`s crisis. He was labeled as the savior of captives, which immediately made Grayson a celebrity figure within the Britannian military, with many talk shows wishing to have him as their honored guest and reporters wanting an exclusive interview from the man himself. Grayson himself found it to be a bit annoying and he was glad that he spent most of his time with Purebloods, who started to be labeled as "Gray Knights" as the point of their service to Grayson, and Camelot, working with Cecile and Lloyd on their new little project. Details of it they decided to hide for now, but, if this little side project proved to be a success, than Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader might get themselves a new friend.

Suzaku wasn`t persuaded by his commander.

"But doesn`t it mean that we became just as bad as they are?" Suzaku asked him opening the door inside. "How can we remain good persons if don`t follow our principals?"

"Good and bad are subjective, Suzaku." Grayson pointed out. "For one something is good, for another something is bad. It all depends on the point of view of the person and their moral ideals. And, believe when I say this, everyone has their own moral values. As for the usage of those means, I don`t see that as something evil, as you may think. In fact, it`s good for us, because, thanks to those means, Zero and his men were forced to seize their activities a bit and be far more careful. We also brought disorder between them and JLF, destroying all possible bridges between them and making them to see each other as opponents, meaning that they`ll spend time and resources on each other, making themselves weaker against us. I hope that you understand that, my young naïve friend."

Suzaku sighed, silently agreeing with Grayson and admitting that he had a valid point in this argument. The art of war is based around deception, as Lelouch would tell him. In fact, more often Suzaku saw that Alex reminds him more and more of Lelouch with his fast paced thinking and deep thinking over every aspect of combat, while also being not beyond the actual battle himself. His philosophical ideas were also some of the unique and gave young man much to ponder himself.

"Yeah, I can see your point." Kururugi finally admitted his defeat. "By the way, what happened to that red Knightmare you`ve captured two weeks ago? I haven`t seen it in quite a while."

"Hm, you mean that Guren?" Grayson asked rhetorically. "It was relocated into Bureau after Lloyd and Cecile finished their examination of it. Apparently, that Knightmare was built someone Lloyd and Cecile know, but that`s all I know."

"Hm, do you think that there are more of those?"

"Probably, yes." Grayson thought aloud. "Good thing that those models didn`t made to Zero or JLF, or we would have some major trouble. Those Gurens had far better stats then Gloucesters and could give your Lancelot a good run for money in capable hands."

"That reminds me." Suzaku and Alex were closing to the Student Council's room. "Cecile mentioned that you three are working on something new there. Care to elaborate?"

"You mean that little side project? Let`s just say, that Cecile and I had decided to exploit our enemy`s generosity and incorporate our own techniques with theirs." Grayson smiled mischievously. "Just wait a few weeks and you`ll see the results."

Suzaku didn`t get what his friend was meaning, but if he said that all he needed to do is wait, he could certainly do that. Finally, the two reached the Student Counsil room and Suzaku opened it up. The two stepped into the room and found that the entire Student Counsil was inside, working on something. Opened door was quickly noticed by the raven-haired boy with amethyst eyes who quickly approached the door and greeted his friend.

"Hey, Suzaku." The student smiled to him. "You`re quite early today. I thought that you had your duties in Engineering Corp."

"I`ve decided to give him a day to actually attend in here." Grayson stepped into the room, drawing the attention of everyone here, especially Milly, Kallen, Nina and the raven-haired boy, who looked as if he saw the ghost. "Hi, everyone. Good to see you all."

* * *

Lelouch simply froze in place, looking at the man who came along with Suzaku. Of all the persons, it was one guy that Zero wished removed from the equation, known as war, as soon as possible. This man had caused him more trouble than all Britannians so far by taking away his new Knightmares and destroying all ties with several cells, which still supported JLF, not to mention that this man had also managed to take down a significant number of possible allies by commanding Purist Faction`s forces.

In the whole Britannia, Lelouch believed that only Schneizel could prove to be the most dangerous to Zero and his rising Black Knights. However, he realized that he was mistaken, once he met Alexander Grayson and was introduced to his analytic intellect. This man had proved himself to be more then worthy of Lelouch`s respect as opponent and even a rival: he wasn`t beyond understanding his enemies, using cunning and deception and other means, just like Zero. If such man were to join his Black Knights, then Zero would`ve found himself the best possible second-in-command man, but, as fate would have it, Grayson was Cornelia`s officer and her new spearhead against the terrorists. Lelouch had considered using Geass on him to get the valuable information and even an access to Cornelia herself, but he decided to refrain from it, at first, but now he was considering it. Especially now, that fate had decided to give him on the silver plate.

Quickly pulling himself together, Lelouch wore his usual mask and extended a hand to the man.

"I`m sorry, I don`t think that we`ve been introduced." Lelouch smiled to him. "I`m Lelouch Lamperouge, Suzaku`s friend here."

* * *

Grayson looked at the said guy, examining him closely. Something in him was kinda… familiar. As if Alex had seen his face somewhere or something like that. And, more confusing to him, kid`s name was really familiar to him. Grayson could`ve swore that he either heard that name, or read it somewhere. Seriously, it seemed like on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn`t get it. Maybe, it was perhaps the sense of Déjà vu? Shrugging off the feeling, Grayson extended his hand to Lelouch`s.

"Nice to meet you." Grayson smiled to him. "I`m Alex Grayson, Major of Cornelia`s Royal Guard and her liaison with Engineering Corp and, by the extension, Suzaku`s boss."

"Hey Alex!" Milly waved to him. "It's so nice to see you here. We thought that you wouldn`t come."

"Hi, Milly." Alex released Lelouch`s hand moved closer to the table. "Sorry I didn`t dropped by in while. Because of Zero and his Black Knights, I`ve been busy, coordinating the actions with Royal Guard and Engineers. At least they gave me a promotion to the Major and, because of that incident, Her Highness had promoted me into the Knight of Honor."

Almost everyone in the room gasped at this news, especially Nina and Milly, looking at the full-fledged Knight before them. Lelouch, on the other hand, silently growled to himself, seeing that Grayson wasn`t someone ordinary and that he really held an important position in Britannian military. Cornelia wouldn`t promote to knighthood someone who wouldn`t have extensive military experience and be loyal to her. Clearly, this major wasn`t a mere liaison with the Engineering Corp. Zero suspected Grayson to be the pilot of that white Knightmare, which had caused him so much trouble, or at least one of the pilots. It was obvious that he was the one who took down those renegades and, if rumors were true, he was now also the commanding officer of Purebloods. Such high ranking officer with the most dangerous mindset… Now, all that Lelouch needed is but a chance to get all the answers he needed from him.

The first one to speak up was Rivalz.

"Wow, I`ve never expected to see the real Knight." He remarked. "Hey, does that make you nobility? And if so, than should we call you "Lord", sir?"

"Hm, probably yeah." Grayson rubbed his chin, thinking. "But, you can relax and call me by my name or surname. I`m not much of fan of all this nobility and celebrity stuff, anyway."

"But why?" Rivalz asked him. "I mean, you are a hero around here now, after saving the Prez and others from those terrorists. Seriously, almost everyone here wishes to meet you."

"Oh, brother." Alex shocked his head. "Let`s just say I`m not really cut out for it. Besides, all I did was just buy some time for the militaries. If it wasn`t for Zero and his Knights, we would be goners."

"I never expected to hear someone from Cornelia`s Guard to praise Zero." Suddenly Kallen spoke up. "I mean, they are wanted terrorist, aren't they?"

"I wouldn`t say that, Kallen, if I recall correctly?" Grayson got a nod from the redheaded girl. "To tell the truth, I myself consider them more of the vigilantes than actual terrorists. They haven't attacked any government buildings nor killed any civilians so far. Instead, I`ve got the reports that they`ve been quite good in taking down some of the worst drug cartels and criminal clans in recent weeks, some of which were suspected to be connected to Knightpolice."

Kallen was taken aback by that statement, not expecting to hear the member of Cornelia`s Royal Guard praising their actions. Never had she seen the Britannian who would be disagreeing with the general opinion, but Grayson clearly was the case. It made her respect him a little, despite the fact that this man was responsible for the loss of Gurens and their recent tensions with JLF and Kyoto. She even heard Zero praising the man for his intellect and analysis.

"So, you think that Black Knights are more effective than the police and militaries, sir?" Lelouch asked Grayson.

"In certain cases, I do agree with that." Grayson replied. "They are not bound by law or bureaucracy and operate from the shadows, attacking our shared enemy. I would commend their efforts, if it wasn`t for the fact that we are on opposite sides of the barricades. As the matter affect, I must admit that I find Zero to be quite fascinating and someone whom I personally respect. If the circumstances were to be different in my life, I would`ve probably joined him by now."

Another statement and another shocking revelation from the man. Everyone was processing what he just said, especially Lelouch and Kallen. For both of them it was hard to believe that this man would`ve joined them if he had the chance, but he seemed sincere and Zero knew that Grayson was telling the truth, coming from their previous talk they had.

"Than what stops you now?" Lelouch asked casually.

Grayson turned around and looked him directly in the eye.

"Loyalty." Grayson simply answered. "I`ve got principals to uphold and, despite my general opinion on many aspect of Britannian Empire, I tend to carry on with my service to Her Highness." Alex declared before everyone, until his phone ranged. "Oh, speaking of the Princess… I need to take this one." With that said Grayson left the room and took his phone to see the name "Euphemia" written on the screen.

"Euphie, what`s up?" Alex asked Cornelia`s younger sister. "Something important?"

 _"_ _Oh, no, not at all"_ Euphie spoke in a bit rush. _"I was wondering if you were free today`s evening? Because of all your recent assignments, we never had the chance to watch that film you were talking about. If you are not busy, I would like you to show it to me."_

Alex rubbed his chin, recalling that he did promise Euphie to show her one of the films from his world, which was on his laptop. Interestingly enough, almost all his friends who knew about his origin, had displayed a significant amount of interest in Alex`s laptop and its contents and all asked him to lend him to them, which he in fact did. Soon he realized that all had their very own interests in his laptop: Guilford had begun playing Dark Souls, in which he was, much to Alex`s chagrin and surprise, freakin good; Darlton found himself fascinated with Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1,2,3 and Call of Duty 2, relishing in killing bad guys and falling in love with AK-47; Cecile, again much to Alex`s surprise, found her pleasure in Sims 3, creating the entire replica of Royal Family and her friends there; As for Cornelia… Alex had never expected that Her Highness would find pleasure in watching one of his own personal favorite anime`s, involving grandiose battles, a lot of shouting and power levels over 9000. The only one left was Euphie, whom Alex had promised to show her some nice films form Disney, which he still loved. Grayson recalled if he had any plans for the evening and remembered that Cornelia had requested his presence around 6 pm.

"Sorry, Cornelia ordered me to come to her in 6 pm." Grayson apologized. "I don`t know what she wants or how long it will take. How about tomorrow?'

 _"_ _Well, okay."_ On the other end, Euphie sighed regretfully and annoyed that her big sister interfered with her plans, knowing full well about them.

After that Euphie hang up on Alex, to his surprise. He suspected that she was upset because he had to attend to her sister. While the two still maintained quite close relations and friendship, Alex also found himself getting closer with Euphie`s older sister, not to his displeasure. They often had chats now and talked about the stuff, both related and not related to their military jobs. Throughout those weeks Alex found himself seeing Cornelia as not only the first-class general, but also as caring, strong and beautiful woman, deeply caring for her friends and family. Her brash character and sometimes ruthless attitude was mostly influenced by her touch upbringing inside Imperial Family, mini-space, filled by backstabbers, manipulators and schemers, where she also had to take care of her little sister when their mother died out of fever. She essentially became Euphie`s second mother and loved her dearly, which Grayson found to be not only admirable and touching. She was not a snake, but a true tigress, beautiful and deadly, strongest shield to its cubs and deadliest predator to its enemies. Her protective instincts only strengthened after her half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally… Were lost… In Japan.

Grayson`s mind immediately went into search mode, seeking in its achieves the info about those two. Of course, now he remembered everything that he had read about Empress Marianne and her assassination, including about her children. He even saw how they looked… And now Alex`s mind flashed with the image of young kid in white royal suit, having the exact same features as the same student with who he shacked hands just five minutes ago. They were identical and same names, but it was still too early to make any assumptions. If those two persons were one man, he first needed solid proof to that. If he would make any bold moves right now, he would only cause a scandal and harden him his life. No, he needed to do some digging first…

"Major Grayson." Suddenly, the voice of Lelouch Lamperouge called to Grayson from behind. "May I ask you of something?"

Alex pulled himself together after that mind storm and turned around to face the said student, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, sure." Grayson turned to the student and looked him in the eye.

* * *

Zero smirked in his mind, seeing the perfect opportunity to get all needed information from this Major, who had caused him to set back his plans quite a bit. Now, he was going to pay back for that, willingly or not. Lelouch`s right eye flashed out with red sigil on it.

" **Answer all of my questions."** Lelouch had commanded with his Geass to Grayson.

* * *

Suddenly, Alex felt his head getting quite heavy and strong headache ringing out inside of his brain. It was so sudden and powerful that he couldn`t even think what could`ve caused it. Grayson blinked a few times and took a few steps back, gently rubbing his forehead by left arm. He didn`t knew what the heck was the cause of it, but it was gone as fast as it came and he once again felt as good as new. Alex looked at Lelouch, who looked quite worried.

"Man, I must`ve overworked a bit." Alex remarked. "Sorry, what did you wanted to know, kid?"

Zero tried his hardest not to gasp in surprise once he saw that his Geass… failed?! It was simply impossible! His Geass had never failed him before and it shouldn`t now! However… the only thing it did was getting him a headache?! No, no, there must be something wrong! It couldn`t be possible for some man to resist his Power of a King! But that Grayson just did so! And that meant that Lelouch has gotten himself not just a worthy, but absolutely dangerous enemy to deal with, who was apparently immune to the power of Geass. Again, Grayson had inflicted to him a new defeat, without even knowing of it.

"I wanted to know if you are going to stay here for a while." Lelouch pulled himself together. "It seems like everyone there wants to chat with you. Especially Nina, surprisingly."

"Nina?" Grayson asked before remembering who it was. "Oh, sorry, no. I better go now, `cause I have feeling that I need to rest a bit. Oh, by the way, Lelouch?"

"Hm?" Lamperouge looked questioningly.

"I was wondering, are living here with the family or is it in Homeland." Alex asked casually. "Pardon my curiosity, but it's just that Suzaku had told me quite a lot of all those guys there, but he hardly said a thing about you."

"I don`t have parents here." Lelouch answered. "I live in Academy with my sister here, thanks to Milly`s family, because I have to take care of my little sister."

"Oh, sorry kid for asking." Grayson apologized. "Hey, I`ll be going, but, if you or your little sis need some help, feel free to contact me. Any friend of Suzaku is my friend as well."

With that said, Grayson waved to Lelouch and went towards the exit, scratching one of the questions he had for this kid. It was still too early to make verdicts, especially considering that he doesn`t know how Lelouch`s sister looks like and her name. Starting asking around will create an unwanted attention and raise many unwanted questions. However, there are plenty ways to get the needed info, many of which are quite simple to access. Social net, registration blanks, archives and more… Now Grayson had a new project to work on. One that could possibly become a hit if it were to be released on media.

* * *

 **Viceroy Palace. Cornelia`s Office. In the meantime.**

Cornelia was filling in all the blanks with her utmost care and as fast as she could, wishing to get herself a lot of free time in the evening. She was actually looking forward to it, wishing to spend a nice dinner with Alex, with who she got used to having conversations on numerous topics and sharing thoughts on many things. Tonight, however, Goddess of Victory was going to do some personal research on a certain topic that she wondered about. It was about Grayson`s opinion about women and whom he found to be appealing to his eye. Of course, Cornelia would have to be very careful and not to alert her prey, which was probably the hardest thing for her to do.

She had confessed to herself that she liked Alex more than a friend and wanted to try her luck with him, but, because of several failed previous tries, she wanted first to know what in fact she meant to him and how would he react to that declaration. She could`ve asked Guilford to ask Grayson about this, but he already reported to her that he had no romantic interest in her little sister, which was a great relief for Cornelia and, shamefully, a reason to feel happy a little, knowing that she wouldn`t have to compete with Euphie for the heart of a such man.

Having Euphie as the completion, in fact, scarred Cornelia, knowing full-well of her younger sister`s appealing beauty and kind personality. She knew that men would rather fall for the true princess than for the warrior, so Cornelia could breathe a bit easier, knowing that Grayson wasn`t in princesses, but there was still a risk that Alex had other interests in women. Tonight, Cornelia was going to put a rest to her fears and eventually find out whom he saw most appealing to his eye.

Suddenly, the door of her cabinet was opened up by her little sister who walked in without asking permission, knowing that she didn`t needed one. Cornelia turned a curious eye to Euphie who walked right to her table.

"Euphie, is there something wrong?" Cornelia could tell that she looked a bit… angered? "And why are you looking at me as if I`ve stolen something from you?" Second Princess was curious.

"Dear sister." Oh, the beginning was already alarming… "May I ask you, what business do you have with Major Grayson tonight?"

Now Cornelia understood why her sister looked at her the same way as when she once helped her with her hair when Euphie was 6. She had suspected that Euphie had possessed some feelings for young major, but this little sentence and that look sealed it. How Cornelia didn`t wanted that, but it seemed like her little sister had the same symptoms as her big sister. However, as much as she loved Euphie and wanted her to be happy, Cornelia simply couldn`t let herself to fail in this one. Even if it meant dealing with her lovely younger sister in process. Putting away all the paper, Cornelia looked to her sister and answered.

"I wanted to discuss with him some matters, connected to Zero and his terrorists." Cornelia half-lied. "Out of all my advisors, Grayson possesses quite an astounding mind and a very unique view on things. And he also has proven himself to effectively deal with that scum, so I needed his advice."

That answer didn`t seem to convince Euphemia.

"Are those matters so urgent that they require his full attention and cancelation of all other matters, such as meetings with friends, perhaps?" Euphemia asked curiously, making an obvious hint to her big sister.

Second Princess certainly heard a hint from Euphie and she finally remembered that her little sister did tell her that she was going to watch a movie with Alex tonight. Cornelia had to hand it to her dearest little sister for actually fighting for the attention of a man. Apparently, it came to them from their mother. With a sigh, Cornelia decided to propose a compromise to her younger sister, wishing not to drag this conversation into an argument.

"I suppose not." Cornelia suddenly replied. "In fact, he has been so helpful these past two weeks, he probably deserves a little rest for a few days before we take care of JLF, wouldn`t you agree, Euphie?"

That took young princess by surprise, but she couldn`t say no that, seeing a perfect opportunity to spend more time with Alex.

"You are right." Euphie smiled carefree to her older sister. "Ever since that horrible night at the hotel, he has been restless in his "crusade" against the rebels. Maybe, it's for the best if you give him some time to rest?"

"I think so too." Cornelia mentally smiled to herself. "I`ll notify him once he comes and afterwards he will be free until the next Monday."

"That sounds wonderful, sister." Euphie smiled to her. "If you`ll excuse me." Pinkette bowed to her sister and left her alone in her cabinet.

Well, that wasn`t certainly something that Cornelia had planned. Clearly, she now had to deal with her little sister`s crush on Grayson while also working out her own feeling for the said officer. And what made them both fall for this charming, unique, smoothing and caring person such as Alex Grayson?

Well, this was going to get quite interesting…

* * *

 **Two godly beautiful princesses had fallen for one guy… Man, I can`t decide how to feel about it. Either way, you already know who is our prime pick for romantic interest here.**

 **Also, before you start asking questions on how the heck I (Grayson) could possibly guess that Lelouch is actually prince. First: as I`ve mentioned in other chapters, Alex spent nearly four days in achieves, studying and learning about this world and he also mentioned that there was a lot of info about Vi Britannias. Second: As a historian, he has a nice memory and the ability to see similarities in events and people alike. Third: he is not yet fully sure if this Lelouch is The Lelouch and will investigate this.**

 **Oh, and why the hell Geass didn`t work on Alex? Explanation: Because Alex comes from a different universe, he is not the part of Collective Unconsciousness and, because of that, hasn`t the weakness to Geasses of all sorts, but it does affect him by causing him headaches. As for the ability to have the Geass, he might possess one, but there is a high possibility that his Geass might be very different from others.**

 **Next time: Cornelia and Alex have some private time together, Preparations for Narita begin.**


	9. Prelude for Narita Princess and Crusader

Grayson had never been a fan of exotic or exquisite cuisines in his life. Simpler meal that required the traditional things in them were more than enough for him. Of course, he was a fan of Japanese sushi and Italian pizza, but they were probably the exceptions, as Alex had little interest in any other cuisine in the world. Even in this world he usually sticks with the traditional meals and doesn`t indulges himself with exploration of Britannian delicacies, despite the fact that he has the full right to do so, being the member of Royal Guard, a Major and a Knight of Honor, the last basically making Alex the member of Britannian nobility.

And, how fortunate for him, Princess Cornelia so happened to favor simpler meals as well, as was evident of what was on the dinner table. At first, Alex was kinda surprised when Her Highness requested his presence tonight, expecting it to another war council meeting. However, to Grayson`s astonishment, it was later discovered that Princess had invited him to have a private dinner with him. At first, Grayson was thrown out of the lope, but he regained his composure and indulged Her Highness`s request, joining her in this meal, which Grayson so happened to enjoy, especially considering that it was an invitation from Cornelia, whom he grown to respect and see as quite a person to be with, not to mention, despite his inner embarrassment and shame, he found he looks to be the most appealing to his eye, more so than Euphemia. If Euphemia was an innocent youthful angel, then her older sister was a personification of Morrigan, beautiful and fierce ancient goddess. She was just as fierce as she was gorgeous and young major couldn't deny this. He had to come with terms that he did see Princess Cornelia not only as his superior and friend, but also as godly attractive woman. Grayson only hoped that he would be able to deal with this before his attraction to Her Highness doesn't go out of control and cause them misunderstanding and embarrassment.

Alex finished up his last meal and drank some water to clear his throat after chocolate desert. Unlike most people, Alex was also not very fond of alcoholic drinks, especially such as vodka, scotch and other stuff that could get him high real fast. The only type of drinks he preferred were vines, especially red once from Caucasus and its countries. In fact, those types of vine were the only once that gave him some pleasure. He enjoyed a glass of good Armenian or Abkhazian vine, but detested some other sorts from different parts of the world. In his eyes, Caucasian vines were the best in the world.

Cornelia noticed that Grayson was deliberately ignoring the vine throughout all the dinner, taking only the sips from his glass. She wondered why.

"You are not the fan of Britannian vines, Grayson?" Cornelia asked her friend. "You seem to enjoy simple water more than products of best vineyards."

"Apologies if I had insulted you by ignoring it, Your Highness." Alex was sorry. "I personally try to avoid drinking too much. I`ve had quite the incident in the past after the celebration of New Year, so I be quite careful not to get drunk."

"No need to apologies." Cornelia smiled to him. "Also, please, you can refer to me by my name, Alex. As you`ve been informal with my little sister throughout the past month, and because of your accomplishments, I think you more than deserve to do the same with me."

"Thank you, Cornelia." Grayson smiled back to her. "Although, I must confess, that I do like vines and enjoy their taste. However, I must say that I`ve had a taste of better sorts in the past then this one." Major pointed at glass of vine before him.

Cornelia quirked her eyebrow up, intrigued by this newly found discovery, that Grayson was a fan of vine, but only some particular sorts. She was interested to know which ones he liked.

"And what vines do you prefer?" She asked him. "European, perhaps?"

"Caucasian vines." Grayson simply answered. "In my opinion, they are some of the best in the world, despite the fact that I simply never had many opportunities to taste other sorts. You can say it`s more of the personal preference, but that`s how it is. It`s similar with my eternal love and devotion to Dragon Ball Z."

"I can vouch for this one." Cornelia agreed, finding this anime show quite enjoyable to her taste and her surprise. "I must admit that I`ve never expected that in your world Japanese could create such fine shows."

"Cornelia, don`t get me wrong, but did I just hear you using the term "Japanese" instead of "Elevens"?" Grayson had asked her bluntly. "Because I can swear that you just did, Your Highness."

Cornelia looked a bit confused at him, but then realized that he was right about this one. She didn`t even noticed it and simply named Japanese by their national name instead of number they were. And, much to her surprise, she was fine with that, seeing nothing wrong with that one. In the past, she would`ve slapped herself for saying something like that, but now she was okay with this. She figured that it was Grayson`s influence over her, who preferred to call people by their names and nationalities, deliberately avoiding Numbers. He said that naming someone after a number was simply insulting and undermining the real value of a man. He stuck with this saying all this time, even in their discussions, which Cornelia enjoyed to have.

Princess simply shrugged.

"Hm, I didn`t even notice it." Cornelia admitted. "Probably our conversations had rubbed off on me after all."

Alex only chuckled at this one, seeing that Goddess of Victory admitted that he had influenced her to change her views on certain things. In his own world, he wasn`t the guy capable of doing such things, but that was his past life now. Grayson was now fine with the fact that he was stuck in here for keeps. And, if he was completely honest with himself, he wasn`t looking forward to returning to his own dimension. He put into past the name Alexander Kostin and was now a new man, Alexander Grayson, and he intended to live by that name now. Of course he couldn`t simply forget the past as it would always be with him, but he was now in present and looked for the future. And both of them now were in this world, serving not to Britannia, but to Cornelia and Euphemia, leading his now own Knightmare battalion into battles. He was now a completely different person from his past self.

"Seems that we both influenced each other to change a bit." Alex remarked.

"Really?" Cornelia asked him. "Correct me if I`m wrong, but I`m certain that you are still the same as I`ve first met you."

"Not quite, Cornelia." Alex smiled to her. "The first time you`ve met me, you`ve met a simple linguistic student with great deal of interests in many things, who had no idea of how to lead men, be a loyal knight and have such beautiful Princess as his friend." At this one Cornelia visibly blushed a bit, fortunate that Grayson didn`t noticed it. "And now, you can see whom I`ve became, being greatly influenced by you and everyone here."

"All changes and evolves." Cornelia mused. "You remind quite a bit of my brother, Grayson."

"And which one exactly do I remind you off?"

"As the matter of affect, I can see the similarities with my older brother Schneizel." Cornelia noted. "You both have a very diverse mindsets and a lot of great qualities to be an accomplished men. You are also quite the judge of character and your analytic capability is comparable to my brother`s. But you also both seem to be quite compassionate towards others."

Alex took a moment to process what Cornelia just said. While it did please him to be compared to one of the smartest men in all of Empire, he was ready to contradict her last statement. Throughout his time here, Alex didn`t stop to learn about the Imperial Family, expanding his knowledge to new lengths. And he paid quite the attention to Second Prince Schneizel, seeing him as the strongest pretender for the Imperial Throne. Through his research and studying the man, he came to the conclusion that he is the man of double-standards, wearing the mask for everyone and hiding his real motives behind his visible compassion for others. In him, Grayson saw the man capable of beginning the war for control of entire world and don`t give adman for the casualties as long as he could have his way. If Alex`s memory was serving him right, there was a term best suited to describe this man: high-active sociopath.

Alex glanced back at Cornelia.

"I wouldn`t go as far as you did." Alex contradicted. "His Highness and I are quite different in many aspects. I also prefer not to draw similarities too often, preferring to see things and persons as they truly are without comparing them to others."

"Hm, I can see your point." Cornelia agreed. "By the way, I`ve been meaning to ask you about something."

"What`s on your mind?"

"You and Euphemia have gotten quite close over the past few weeks." Cornelia could see that Grayson visibly sweatdropped a little. "One could argue that she began to consider you as her best friend. Or something more…"

"I`ve said this before to Guilford and, if you want, I`ll say it again: I see your sister only as a sister figure myself." Alex immediately replied passionately. "I have no intention to move our relations any further past friendship, on that you can be sure of."

Cornelia was surprised to hear this kind of an answer. He must`ve suspected that she might threaten him or interrogate for hitting on her little sister, while, in reality, she wanted that he was trying to approach not Euphie, but her. Still, hearing that Alex also saw Euphie as a younger sister, calmed Cornelia down a bit.

"That`s good to hear." Cornelia replied with a smirk. "I`m sure Darlton and Guilford had given you a detailed explanation on what happens to those who try to mess with my little sister?"

"Yes, I know what happens in that case." Alex replied. "I can assure you that I have no interest on meeting your Gloucester, Cornelia."

"Now that you`ve mentioned Knightmares, I wondered how are things going in Camelot. Because they are under Schneizel, I don`t get to hear a lot of details, regarding your and Kururugi`s progress and your personal Knightmares."

"Unfortunately, I`m officially restricted to tell you anything on Camelot`s activities, involving it`s prime projects." Grayson gave Cornelia an answer out of book. "It`s the official order, coming directly from Prince Schneizel."

Cornelia`s eye twitched after hearing that one. Out of men under her command, she was certainly not expecting this to happen from Grayson, who used to be quite opened in speaking his mind and review the things from his own personal perspective. And now she is restricted from hearing that from him by her very own brother. She noted to herself that she will have a small talk with Schneizel about trusting others.

"But," Grayson smirked a little. "Considering the fact that you are in command here and this is the unofficial talk, I thinks it`s safe to reveal a thing or two to you, Chief General."

Cornelia chuckled a little at this one. That guy certainly knew how to put others on edge and immediately take them away from it. Most certainly the type of person to deal with Zero.

"Not going into too much scientific explanation, I can tell you that Lancelot proves itself to be quite the successful model, with its capabilities and plenty of room for modifying it into various more specialized versions of itself. You can say that Lancelot has become a gateway for Britannia to create new mass-produced Knightmares of 7th gen." Alex reported. "As for Suzaku, I can say for sure that he is indeed a truly capable fighter and the best Lancelot pilot for it. He is quick on his feet and capable to adapt to the situations at hand, making him quite the force to be reckoned with. However, much to my personal disappointment, there are some things that do concern me."

"And what those could be?" Cornelia wanted to know Alex`s opinion on Kururugi and how it could help.

"Suzaku is thickheaded, unwilling to learn how to operate more in sync with others, relying only on himself and Lancelot`s capabilities." Grayson stated. "It will get him into a lot of trouble in the future. Either he is trying to prove himself, or… he is trying to find an honorable death in battle."

"Have there been instances of such recklessness?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, during my first operation." Grayson answered. "When he himself took on those two Gurens, which were bought by Zero and his men. He rushed at them and tried to deal with them on his own, despite the fact that he could call me for help or request support from other units."

"And what about yourself?" Cornelia cocked her head a little. "You also rushed at them and yet you were able to take down both of those Knightmares. What makes you different from Kururugi`s case, in your opinion?"

Alex took some time thinking about this. Indeed, what made him different from Suzaku? He was also prone to rush in battle, being always the first to attack and lead the troops in battle. However, unlike Kururugi, he always was successful in avoiding being damaged too much or at all. He always was more careful and advanced with caution. Suzaku could do that too, but his didn`t, unlike Alex. And then, after thinking this through, Grayson gave his answer.

"I have the responsibilities, Your Highness." Alex began. "I have responsibilities before my troops to lead them and serve them as the prime example and motivator in battle. I have the responsibility to bring them back home safe and sound. I`m responsible not only for the success of the mission, but also for my battalion as well. In combat, I always remember that there are lives under my command, expecting me to lead them to victory and through the chaos of battle. Purebloods trusted me with their lives and if begin to see myself as one mere soldier, whose life isn`t worth much, I jeopardize them. I also have the responsibility to protect Euphie and you as well. And what good I would be if I couldn`t live up to your expectations as the Knight of Honor?"

Cornelia was stunned after hearing that answer from Grayson about him being the leader of Purebloods now and how in battle he has to remember that there are men depending on him to lead them to victory. She herself couldn`t agree more to this statement, knowing the value of trust between the commander and soldiers. She was the Goddess of Victory not just because she had never faced defeat, but also because she always led her troops to it, keeping them together and leading by the example. That`s what makes a mere officer into a great leader: ability to lead people, to make them believe in you. That`s how Zero has assembled his Black Knights. That`s how Cornelia always led her armies. And that`s how Grayson won all his operations. True words of a true knight and commander. Cornelia`s admiration for Grayson just reached a new level. And now she was damn sure about one thing: she had fallen for him completely.

"I`m… at a loss of words." Cornelia embarrassingly replied. "Grayson, how come in your world you`ve never found yourself a good girl, being practically the embodiment of a Knight?"

"That`s beyond me." Alex replied simply. "I think I`m just waiting for the right one. I`m a bit of a romantic, believing that if you ever meet the right person, you`ll never let her go and go even through Hell and beyond for her. And even a simple smile from her would be worth to you even more than all the treasures of the world."

And at this moment Cornelia was stunned even more than before. Grayson sure knew how to make a woman desire to be at his side all the time. She knew that he was the philosophical type, but to actually find out that he has that views on love, especially one true love, was… indescribable. Second Princess wished that someone would just love her just like Grayson had described it. And even more, she wished that Grayson would see her as that one right person.

"Th-that`s the most romantic speech I`ve ever heard." Cornelia, blushingly, replied. "Grayson, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Grayson was opened up for questions.

"Have you ever felt that way towards anyone?" Cornelia tried her hardest to keep her voice calm.

"Nope." Alex shrugged. "There were few instances, but they were quite unsuccessful and ended up putting me into quite the embarrassing situations in front of my class, with which I had very strained relations for always being one not to join in. But I have faith and I kinda feel like that right person is somewhere near. Call it intuition or sixth sense, but that`s just it."

Cornelia smiled at the thought that he actually felt that his right person is somewhere near, placing herself in that position and practically begging the heavens to make her wish come true. Oh, how she wished for the set of Dragon Balls right now…

"Anyway, there is also one more thing I would like to discuss with you." Now Cornelia had turned to actual business. "It`s about your personal unit, Purebloods."

Alex gave to that one his greatest attention, interest in hearing what Her Highness had to say about his personal unit. Especially considering that throughout those weeks they`ve been in combat, fighting terrorists and taking down criminal syndicates, while also trying to track down Zero and his Black Knights. They`ve practically redeemed themselves in the eyes of Cornelia and Darlton, despite the fact that Kewell Soresi, one of the commanding officers of Purist Faction, had decided to leave the Purebloods behind, after having another heated argument with Grayson about his authority over the unit. Their argument led to both getting ready to get into their personal Knightmares and settle down once and for all, who really is in charge here. Fortunately, Guilford was present and put that squabble to rest, forcing Kewell to resign from Purebloods. No one was upset about it, especially Villetta and Jeremiah. It only cleared the ranks from insubordinates and bad influence of Kewell Soresi.

"I`m all ears." Grayson replied.

"As you may`ve heard, we are preparing to launch a strategic operation against JLF." Cornelia began. "Our Intel had finally found out the location of their main base. It appears, they are located in Narita Mountains."

"Barely a hundred miles away from Tokyo." Alex remembered the location of the mountains. "If my memory serves me right." He added.

"Correct." Cornelia admitted. "I`ll have five battalions participating in this operation under the direct command of me, Darlton and General Alex. Your Purebloods will also be there, along with Camelot and Lancelots. However, I have a very specific mission for you to handle."

"Just name it." Grayson was ready to hear anything.

"According to our Intel, there is a small town near the operation site." Cornelia informed him. "I want your Purebloods to handle the evacuation of this city, as well as protection the G-1 and refugee camp."

Alex nodded, listening to all of that and already thinking about this whole thing. Certainly, evacuation and protection are important, however, he also was well aware of the fact that JLF were no minor threat to deal with and he was expecting them to pull out some interesting tricks on him and Britannians. And if they had more of those Gurens, then situation could turn ugly, knowing full well that the only Knightmares capable of taking down them in Area 11 were Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader with Grayson himself being experienced in taking down those Red Devils.

If JLF had any more of those things, he needed to be there and be able to protect Cornelia and the rest from them, knowing that Suzaku could fail in handling them all by himself. That meant that he would have to entrust handling the evacuation to someone else from his unit. And he had just the right person for this job.

"I`ll assign Gottwald with 2 squads of Sutherlands to handle this." Grayson replied after short thinking. "He and his forces then will join G-1 and remain as our reserve unit if things will be turning south. As for the first squad, I suggest you put me and Villetta as your personal rearguard, with Suzaku remaining at G-1, from where he would be able to quickly react to the situation."

"Is it just me, or are you frightened for my life, Major?" Cornelia asked playfully. "If seriously, then do you expect that JLF might give us some extra trouble?"

"Correct." Alex replied. "If they have any more of those Gurens in stored, then I would bet my money on that they will all be at their main base. And, after personally dealing with them and test piloting one, I can guarantee that those things will take down any Knightmare 5th generation or even 6th gen. Your Gloucester won`t stand a chance if they would be piloted by those infamous Holy Swords or how they call themselves."

"Hm, I can see your point." Cornelia rubbed her chin. "Very well, I agree to that. I also give you and your troops a free time until the day before the operation. You`ll have about a week to resupply and prep yourselves for Narita operation."

"Appreciated ." Grayson nodded and stood up from the table. "If you`ll excuse me, I shall take my leave. Thanks for the dinner, I`ve enjoyed it greatly, Cornelia." Grayson bowed before leaving the dining room.

Cornelia remained in there for some time, thinking about all that has been said and done.

"Alex…" She said to herself. "You damned bastard." She cursed him with no ill in her voice. "Why you make me longing for you?"

* * *

 **One Week later. Purist Faction HQ. One day before Narita Operation.**

The entire personal of Purebloods have gathered up in the meeting room, waiting for their young commander to give them the briefing on their newest mission to take one. A lot of rumors were passing around the troops lately, regarding the fact that Princess Cornelia is gathering up her finest to deal with someone powerful. And, considering the fact that Purebloods were now regarded as one of the best suited for this task, it was no wonder now that they would be participating in the upcoming operation. All that thanks to their hard work and their leader`s trials and management of things. With Grayson now in charge of the Purebloods, the entire battalion has received a significant amount of supplies, meds and even new Knightmares to fill in the ranks. Purebloods had also gained quite the number of men in their ranks: there were now 45 men in battalion all equipped and trained to pilot Sutherlands. Grayson made sure that newbies would be put to all kinds of tests before sending them into battle, beginning for the mere basics and ending with full scale survival against entire armies. The result: every newbie was eventually turned into one mean, bad boy to deal with in combat. Jeremiah and Villetta were more than happy to help in dealing with them.

Grayson came into the stage before his troops and activated the screen behind him, showcasing the geographical map of Narita Mountains. After clearing his throat, Grayson began the briefing.

"Gentlemen, my lady." Grayson was referring to Villetta. "Before we begin the briefing, I want to congratulate you all with beating up the new record. Intelligence has just informed me that our unit has officially destroyed 78 Knightmares, 21 turret, 17 tanks and taken down about 700 men throughout our time operating. We`ve broke the previous record, set by Princess Cornelia`s Personal Guard, so expect an angry General Darlton storming here soon. Because, if the information was correct, he had lost a bet to Lord Guilford and had to pay up with his best whiskey, 35 years of storage. So you`ve been informed."

That information had a relaxing effect on everyone and a lot of Purebloods chuckled at this joke, including Jeremiah and Villetta. A good joke was always needed on briefings to lighten up the mood and cheer up the men before telling them about their role in the upcoming operation.

"Now, with you being informed about General Darlton`s loss of his best friend." That one caused a laugh from Villetta. "We have a real briefing to start up. So, hope you`ve all had a good resort, because that upcoming operation is going to be the biggest one yet."

Now that drawn everyone`s attention. When Grayson was saying that operation is important, then he meant that this might be a critical one indeed. Now Purebloods needed to hear about the details.

"I`m sure you all are aware that because of our recent activities, Japan Liberation Front has been severely weakened and forced to go into deep defenses and hiding. Their supplies and personal had been cut in half by now, no small thanks to your actions. Now, after weeks and months of looking under every stone and tree, our Intelligence has finally found where the main base of JLF is located. Japan`s strongest insurgence organization resides in Narita Mountains, about a hundred miles to the east for here. Princess Cornelia had ordered to mobilize her best troops for this and we are among them."

"Her Highness plans to use 4 battalions to encircle the mountains, dividing into several units and attacking at all directions, making their way to the entrances. Our forces will be led by Princess Cornelia, General Darlton and General Alex. According to our Intel, JLF has fortified it`s positions and is ready to meet any upcoming army. This is why the attack will begin right after all units will reach positions and attack simultaneously. We`ll have the element of surprise on our side in this battle. And, as soon as the battle begins, all roads and traffic will be blocked, preventing any reinforcements to come behind the line."

"Now I know what you expect to hear from, so here's our part in this operation. Our battalion`s job in this operation is, surprisingly, not something that we`ve done before. In fact, it might even confuse you, but I recommend all of you to understand that this plan was approved by Her Highness and she herself gave us these orders to carry out. I can understand if some of you may find this as insult, but, keep in mind, that this is a direct order from Princess Cornelia. And I know that you`ll take this one just as seriously as any other."

Purebloods looked around at each other, some even whispered, but no one dared to ask directly, knowing that they`ll be informed right now of their tasks.

"Now, in this operation our battalion plays a secondary role. Our orders is to provide protection to Her Highness`s rearguard and carry out the evacuation of Narita City near the site of a battle and, after the evac is complete, remain in the rear as reserve in case if things go south. Jeremiah, you`ll lead 2nd and 3rd squads and carry out the evacuation and protection of G-1. If you receive a direct order from me or Cornelia to move out, feel free to join in for a fun. Me, Villetta and 1st squad will provide Princess Cornelia`s rearguard. I`ll be in Lancelot Crusader and Kururugi`s Lancelot will be at G-1, ready to respond and roll out if things will hit Mexico. I for one hope that we won`t meet up with those Gurens, but if situation comes to this, you all know the drill on that one. I know you won`t disappoint me in this one. And after that operation is finished, drinks on me. Any questions?"

And, as usual, Jeremiah was the one to raise the hand.

"Do we know the approximate number of enemy troops and their tech?"

"No, Intel didn`t gave as any specific numbers. All I can say is that JLF will be fighting for their base fiercely and will throw everything they have at us. I think it`s safe to assume that we`ll be facing off turrets, Burais and, probably, captured Sutherlands. Nothing that we haven`t seen before."

Second hand came from Villetta this time.

"Sir, with all due respect, how high is the possibility of those Gurens showing up?"

"On that one, Villetta, I have no answer." Grayson answered bluntly. "Either those three were all that JLF had and they couldn`t get others, or they did get some and, when we attack, will not hesitate to use them against us. All I can say is that if you so happen to see one of those Knightmares in close vicinity, call me or Kururugi immediately and do your absolute best to remain away from it."

After that one, everyone seemed to be contempt with the briefing and Grayson ordered all of them to go and prep their Sutherlands for the upcoming operation. The only one remaining was Villetta, who apparently had something on her mind.

"Alex, may I ask you something?" Villetta spoke up. "It`s about Zero."

Alex sighed at this one, knowing how both she and Jeremiah were determined to bring him to justice. He himself could envy them in this one. Still, if Villetta had any information regarding Zero, he would like to hear this out.

"I`m all ears."

"Remember when I told you about that blackout during the Shinjuku Ghetto Incident?" Grayson nodded, remembering her telling about it just the other day. "Right before that, I`ve stumbled upon a young Britannian student in the ruins, surrounded by dead soldiers."

"Britannian student?" Grayson asked again. "Let me guess: he was dressed in black suit with golden features?"

Villetta nodded.

"Yes, I`ve found out that he is from Ashford Academy." Grayson already suspected that to come up. "After this operation, I would like your permission to investigate him and his possible connection with Zero."

"If he really is connected, I`ll be only glad to help you with it." Grayson assured Villetta. "Ironically, I myself have some business there as well, regarding someone."

"Care to elaborate, sir?" Villetta raised a brow, curious. "Who and what could possibly draw your attention there?"

"Sorry, but it's confidential, for now." Grayson apologized. "Let`s just say, I`ve decided to play a bit of a Sherlock Holmes myself."

"Is this Her Highness`s order?" Villetta asked.

"No, a personal interest of mine." Grayson told her. "Let`s get going, shall we?"

* * *

 **Code R`s research lab. Narita. Two hours before the operation.**

Inside of dark room, chained up and blocked from all of his movements, a young boy had waited patiently. He had no idea who or what he was and what was he doing here. In darkness, nobody could see his dark purple hair covering his face. He was thin, but athletic, despite being at the height of an average 16-year old. He had absolutely no memory of his past or what so ever, except for one singular phrase, or, more appropriately, order from someone he loved and who loved him back. It was one thing that made him endure all those heinous experiments those scientists had put him through. He knew that he could just get out and kill them all, but something held him back, some form of block prevented him from freeing himself.

However, now this block was gone. And now he understood what it was that stopped him.

He was waiting for his target. He was merely waiting to begin executing his own order.

He felt it.

He was near.

His targets, his prime directive flashed in his mind.

 _"_ _Protect Grayson at all cost. Do not let him and Cornelia die."_

They both were close now, he could sense them both.

It was time.

Young boy finally raised his head and opened up his eyes. His purple eyes had flashed up and on his left one the red sigil shined up.

Time to get out of here.

* * *

 **Well, I just left you all with the cliffhanger on who the heck is this kid is. Well, I can't go into too much details, but I`ll tell you that this is going to be one of the main characters of the story and it`s not Rai from Lost Colors and this kid is has no relation to him. However, in the future he will be the integral part of this story. And, yeah, he has a Geass. I`ll leave it to deduce who this kid really is and why is here. I`m ready for all of your suggestions and willing to listen to everyone you have.**

 **Next time: Battle for Narita; deadly dance of Dark Crusader and Red Lotus.**


	10. Battle for Narita

Grayson has checked the frontal forces` progress through his radars on Crusader, watching as the operation was going it`s way. So far, it seemed like everything was going according to the laid out plans. All three fronts were pushing forward, with Cornelia`s force practically hammering down the resistance of JLF`s forces. Say whatever you want about her, but as the commander and a warrior, Cornelia can give the Rounds a run for their money. Grayson couldn`t recall when he or anyone of his units had been so unstoppable, considering that in all of his operations he utilized the tactic of blitzkrieg to its fullest, attacking the enemy`s lines and destroying their defenses before they could react. There were two times when Crusader alone was enough to take down about 7 Burais all at once, making the enemy panic and surrender. Grayson recalled that he himself has about 27 destroyed Knightmares on his count down, including those two Devils, whose brother was now safely secured in Bureau.

For now, Alex`s 1st squad was guarding Cornelia`s rear and waiting for her to give the order to move out or any other order. As the matter of effect, Purebloods were feeling like they were… left out from this operation at all. As if they were purposely removed from all the action. Grayson couldn`t blame his pilots for thinking that way. After all, under his direct command, Purebloods had hammered down an entire brigade worth troops. They were best prepared to deal with any terrorist`s resistance and could effectively destroy them if given the chance. And that`s not counting for the support from Lancelot Crusader or original Lancelot. If a few weeks back Purebloods were disgraced, now they were on top of Britannia`s elites once again. All thanks to their recent battles and successes. And now they were tasked with being a reserve unit and an evac team. Some members even felt envy towards Jeremiah`s troops: they at least had something to do, while they were stuck guarding Cornelia`s rear.

And, speaking of the Jeremiah. Grayson decided to check things on his end.

"Crusader to Bravo-0-1, how are things on your end?" Grayson called directly Jeremiah.

 _"_ _Bravo-0-1 to Crusader. Evacuation is fully completed, all civilian and administrative places had been cleared out."_ Jeremiah had replied. _"_ _The city is now a legitimate ghost town, sir. We`ve just arrived to G-1 and took the defensive positions."_

"Well done, Bravo." Grayson commented. "Follow the plan and remain at G-1. By the way, were there any incidents or anything unusual, just out of curiosity?"

 _"_ _Now that you`ve mentioned it, sir, some of our men had reported on seeing a fast moving Knightmare Frame, somewhat resembling one of those Gurens in shape."_ Jeremiah reported. _"Remembering your order on keeping our eyes peeled on them, I myself and my best had looked into it, but there was no clue on a presence of such thing at all. I even asked G-1 if they saw anything strange, but they said that there was nothing."_

Grayson listened carefully to this report, knowing what one such Frame could do. Still, he himself with Villetta had checked the area before the operation, seeking out any outposts, finding none. And there was simply nowhere around to stash a Guren and roll it out, without making any noise. It was simply impossible. Then again, JLF has been here for over seven years now, with more than enough time to set up any secondary bases or traps. After thinking through this, Grayson activated his radio once again.

"Bravo-0-1, inform G-1 that the enemy might try to attack us from behind and have 3rd squad replaced behind the G-1 and keep watch over the rear." Grayson changed the channel. "Crusader to all troops. I have unconfirmed information on sightings of a fast-moving Knightmare behind our lines. It can possibly be a Guren. Watch your backs there."

 _"_ _Glaston-1 to Crusader."_ Darlton contacted. _"Copy that, we will. By the way, inform Princess that we`ve just found the entrance to the enemy base."_

"Roger that, Glaston-1." Grayson contacted Cornelia. "Crusader to Victoria, Glaston-1 informed about finding the possible entrance to JLF`s base."

 _"_ _Darlton, that old dog…"_ Cornelia cursed jokingly. _"Alright, we`ll be securing our position here. Looks like you and your Gray Knights could just sit this one out and enjoy the show."_

"Doubtful, Cornelia." Grayson was speaking through the private channel with her. "He just informed about a Knightmare in Narita City sighted. I`ve got reserves at G-1 on alert and informed the others."

* * *

Cornelia paused when she heard about, thinking on how possibly they could overlook a possible hiding place for a Knightmare. And, according to Grayson`s previous report, it could possibly be a Guren, 6th Gen Knightmare, which he had encountered during his first operation. She had him explain the whole thing and she was very persistent about those new models, wanting to know what she and her forces might be dealing with. And, after Grayson`s report and Camelot`s examination, she knew that those Knightmares weren`t something to mess with, surpassing Gloucester and Sutherland, being practically on par with Lancelot and being only outclassed in terms of weaponry and armor by Grayson`s Crusader.

While Cornelia wasn`t someone who feared battles, she certainly wasn`t looking for meeting a couple of those things in actual combat, especially without Grayson`s help, which could`ve sounded quite embarrassing for Her Highness to say out loud. But she would be lying if she said that she wouldn`t like to see Grayson operate on front line along with her. She had heard how skilled he was and saw the footages of his actions on battlefield. He was certainly impressive in Cornelia`s eyes, operating Lancelot Crusader with such efficiency, which, in fact, surpassed Kururugi`s readings, with Grayson now scoring 98,81% and Kururugi being at 97,12%. If Alex were to continue progressing, it wouldn`t be long before he becomes a Knight of the Round. But even now he was more than worthy of joining the ranks of Glaston Knights or even creating his own special Knightmare unit. Coming to think about it, he already had one under his command, which had proved to be quite good in battling terrorists. Maybe Purebloods wouldn`t mind renaming themselves…

After quick thinking Cornelia switched on the radio.

 _"_ _Grayson, have your troops on stand by and await my orders."_ Cornelia ordered. _"If anyone spots that Guren or any other additional enemy troops, feel free to send Lancelot or your troops to handle them. You and your squad are sticking with us."_

* * *

"Acknowledged." Grayson confirmed the order, switching to Camelot. "Lloyd, prep Lancelot and Suzaku to roll out ASAP." He then switched to internal channel of his squad. "Villetta, you know the drill."

 _"_ _Yes, sir."_ She replied. _"We are ready and… Oh my God…"_

Grayson didn`t quite catch it and was about to reply, until he suddenly felt that his Crusader was… shaking? And this shake only gotten much more powerful over the next few seconds. Feeling that something bad was going on, Grayson quickly turned on his radars an spheres, checking the whole situation. However, even though he was sure that he was prepared to witness everything, he silently told himself that he was wrong, because this one wasn`t something he had expected to witness.

On his screens, major had witnessed a gigantic wave of mud and rock was flowing down the mountain side, crushing and engulfing everything that stood on its way. And that included practically most of the Britannian troops! Young knight watched as icon of Knightmares and tanks were disappearing with horrific speed. And that flood was headed towards Narita City, engulfing the empty city and immediately turning it into a pile of crushed buildings.

It was simply… too much to handle. All those men, soldiers… all gone because of this damned avalanche?! No, it can be natural! Someone must`ve caused it, there is simply no way this could happen without man`s influence. It must`ve been someone, most probably JLF, but that sudden attack swept away a good portion of their forces as well. No, they weren`t the types to risk and sacrifice every available soldier. No, it wasn`t their way.

However…

There was only other person who could`ve possibly use such tactic against both forces, who was the enemy to both faction and hated by them. The one who Alex didn`t anticipated to appear here of all places, but that person was someone he feared the most in dealing with and held in highest regard in terms of being an enemy. His ruthlessness was matched by the genius of strategy and tactic. Only he could strike at this point, when everyone is involved in a battle of their own. Only one man could bring down the entire army with such ingenuous tactic. Only one man could make Britannia look like fools at their best. And Grayson had just the right idea what that man was after…

Quickly pulling himself together, Grayson rushed and activated his comm.

"Villetta, lead the troops to the north and unite with Cornelia!" He shouted commands. "Gottwald, send 2nd squad to Darlton and assist them in regrouping! 3rd Squad, remain at G-1 and defend it! Suzaku, roll out to my position ASAP!"

 _"_ _Grayson, what the hell was…"_ Villetta tried to ask, but was quickly cut off by major.

"Not what, but who." Grayson regained his cool. "This tactic and execution… Only one damned man could cause such destruction to us all. It`s…"

 _"_ _This G-1, we`ve lost contact with a covering squad north of you."_ G-1 informed them. _"We see a squad of unidentified Knightmares closing on Her Highness`s position. Designations don`t match with JLF or Britannians."_

"He made his move…" Grayson said aloud. "Villetta, 1st squad, move out ASAP! We are dealing with Black Knights here! It`s Zero!" With that said, Grayson activated his drive.

Crusader and Sutherlands rolled out from their position, with Crusader quickly gaining the full speed and going ahead of others. Even though Crusader model was outfitted with the heavier armor then the original, it`s speed and maneuverability were still a league higher than any other Knightmare`s. It could compete with Guren in terms of fast-paced combat, and, after spending 30 hours on VR simulator, practicing melee combat, Alex`s reflexes and expertise in handling any opponents with his blades were now on a completely new level then during the time of his first operation. He and Suzaku actually decided to test out in VR which one of them was better in CQC inside their Knightmares. Their duel was going for about half-an-hour with both pilots holding their own, with Lancelot`s mobility and swords against Crusader`s heavier armor and its double-blades. In the end it was a superiority in armor and one precise pierce that sealed Lancelot`s fate and granted Grayson his victory in a duel, proving that he was a better pilot than his partner, mostly due to the fact that Suzaku`s move set was actually predictable and could be studied during the combat, while Grayson mostly relied on his strategic mind, making his moves unpredictable and strikes that much more effective. Now, it was time to see if all this vigorous training and those operations improved him.

After going through roughed terrain for a few minutes, Crusader`s radar had picked up the location of his targets, indicating that they were moving towards Cornelia`s unit. Grayson knew what was Zero`s idea and purpose here: he was after Cornelia`s head, using all this mess to his advantage. And, if Grayson understood Zero enough after learning and following his actions, he had something in stored for her. Something, that in Zero`s mind, could give Cornelia a run for her money. Well, she herself wasn`t without some aces here.

In another minute, Crusader had a visual on 6 enemy`s Burais, painted black, with the leading one having a red samurai like helmet on its head. Grayson already knew that this was Zero`s Knightmare. Quickly stopping in a few dozen meters away from them, Crusader raised it`s right hand and fired from Cerberus`s cannon, bringing down 2 Burais in three shots, who were at Zero`s sides at this time. Pilots had managed to eject right in time, before their Frames were engulfed in flames. This sudden attack made the entire group stop their movement, drawing their whole attention to the unknown Knightmare that suddenly took down their Burais.

* * *

Zero looked in awe, witnessing how two of his Knightmares were simply destroyed from three shots, coming from that new enemy. He observed it closely, seeing it for the first time: painted in raven black with bright blue features and eyes red; it obviously had mounted weaponry on its hands and behind its back were blades as well. And, the most distinctive was the fact that its design was so similar to the white armored Knightmare that Zero had to encounter before in Shinjuku Ghetto, which ended in destruction of his forces there. And now Britannians had another similar Knightmare that was clearly stronger than his Burais. He had only hopped that his own secret weapon could deal with this interloper.

Zero activated his radio and called out loud.

"Who the heck are you to interfere with me?" Zero was clearly pissed, seeing another obstacle on his way.

Suddenly there was call from that black unit.

 _"_ _Well, well, it's been awhile, Zero."_

Zero clenched his fists, immediately recognizing this voice. Of all those damned Britannians, it had to be the only one whom Zero actually feared facing off, knowing that this knight understood how he was thinking and could possibly predict all of his actions. And now he had to once again face that bastard, only on battlefield.

"Alex Grayson." Zero growled. "Of all people I`m facing off against the most dangerous of the lot."

 _"_ _Sorry, but you aren`t getting to Her Highness today."_ With that said, black Knightmare raised it`s right hand and tri-barrel cannon appeared. _"I`m taking you down, Zero."_

* * *

Crusader`s weapon was about to fire it`s rounds against Zero`s Burai, until out of nowhere a new red Knightmare appeared and in one swift move pushed Crusader`s hand to the right and was about to grab Alex`s Knightmare by his right hand. Grayson quickly evaded this attack, moving to the right and then a little back and then again facing of in front that Knightmare.

Grayson`s eyes widened once he laid his sight upon it. Just as he suspected, Zero did have an ace in the hole, and from the looks of it, this ace was something that Grayson really had to look out for. He immediately recognized overall design of armor and color, knowing what kind of a Knightmare it was. It`s speed and mobility were defiantly superior to Crusader and just one look at this right hand of his was enough for Alex to deduce that it was its primary weapon. It seemed to possess some sort of emitter on its palm, meaning that it could send some sorts of energy attacks or something like that. Either way, Grayson already, by one look could deduce that this wasn`t a normal Guren. This unit was different, much more dangerous. And if Grayson`s gut was telling him right, then pilot`s skill was enough to match up to Grayson`s.

Villetta and her squad had finally caught up with their commander and she contacted him.

 _"_ _Grayson, is that…"_

"All forces! Black Knights have a Guren on their side with some sort of modified right arm! Avoid it and leave it to me and Crusader." Grayson commanded over the radio. "Villetta, you and your squad take on Zero. Red Devil is mine to deal with."

With that said Crusader drew out his double blades and united them into one staff. After checking the mobility of his arms, Crusader placed his weapon at the attacking position. Zero and his men had moved out, followed by Villetta, trying to intercept them. Guren had tried to move towards the Purebloods, but one swift rush and slash from Crusader was enough for the pilot to understand that she wasn`t going to help his boss. And if it wanted to get to his men, he first had to deal with Britannia`s Dark Crusader.

Grayson prepared himself in his seat, tightening his grip on the controls. He had a feeling that this was going to be a duel to remember.

* * *

On the other end of the battlefield, a single dark blue colored Knightmare was rushing towards its own targets. His primary objective here weren`t to attack Cornelia or her little sister. On the contrary, he had been tasked by someone to protect the Goddess of Victory and the man, who bared the name Alexander Grayson. This young man didn`t know a thing about them, or simply couldn`t remember because his mind was empty of all memories. However, he felt that he had to defend those two no matter what. It was very hard to describe, but that didn`t matter at all here. What mattered was the mission to protect them. And with this wonderful Knightmare, he knew that he could do that.

How funny, that his captives were so easy to foul, once he simply stopped breathing and was hanging on the verge of dreamless sleep. They stormed in and were ready to bring him back to life, but instead they found themselves facing off their prisoner`s fists and legs. Scientists weren`t good enough to stop him with his unusual CQC skills, as were the guards, from who he stole their uniform and weapons. After making his way to the hidden hangar, he discovered this Knightmare, which somehow was familiar to him. It`s design was different from the other Knightmares around him, as it was somewhat… eastern. Something had called out to the boy to get in and activate this Knightmare, which was named Gekka MK-1. The controls on that thing were incredibly simple for the boy to handle and in no time at all he was driving this Knightmare out of there and right into the streets. While on the move, boy had looked into its weaponry and he saw that its primary weapon appeared to be his red colored strangely shaped hand, called Radiant Wave Surger. After going through it all, he learned that it could release a powerful wave of energy that caused any object to boil up and, after sometime, face oblivion. In addition, this Knightmare came equipped with a Rotating Sword, designed to destroy Knightmares. Boy seriously didn`t knew where the heck those geeks got this thing, but he glad that had it.

After adjusting the radio, boy could now listen to the Britannian frequencies and get the reports of what was goin on. And now it came in handy.

 _"_ _Your Highness, we detect five new unknown Knightmares approaching you from the south-west. They move in fast and they`ve already broke through Pureblood`s defenses. I`m sorry, but we couldn`t stop them."_

Boy`s heart speeded up after hearing that. He sensed that Cornelia was the one whom they were calling in and he also sensed that those Knightmares were after her. He also could sense that Grayson wasn`t too far from her, but something told him that he was in trouble and was dealing with a strong opponent. Boy couldn`t understand how was he able to sense both of them, all he could understand that he was able to see their status without even looking at the radar. He knew that both were warriors and could handle themselves, but he also sensed that Cornelia was the one targeted the most. Meaning, that she was in danger more than Grayson. He now understood, whom he had to protect right now.

Gekka pushed its way at the maximum speed through the forest. He looked up to his radar and saw that he was not too far away from Cornelia`s unit. And that enemy Knightmare pilots were now obliterating that unit. Whomever they were, those pilots were defiantly somebody to be feared. However, instead of fear he felt only concentration and focus on his target. His grip steadied and breath stabilized. His mind was now drawn into battle and combat instincts kicked in.

On full speed, Gekka jumped out of the tree line and immediately spotted its first target: Japanese Knightmare with Rotating sword, similar to Gekka`s. It was pushing against one of Britannian Knightmares with lance and, from the looks of it, Britannian was going to lose this round to its opponent. Without further thinking, boy attacked the Burai, stammering into it with full weight and making it to withdraw. Gekka then turned on to the stunned Knightmare and drew out its own sword and pushed forward, attacking the Japanese. Burai blocked the upcoming attack from the new opponent and was prepared to counter attack, but Gekka suddenly just grabbed the right hand of Burai.

Boy knew what was need to maximize the effect of his major weapon, so grabbed Burai`s hand with his left one, gripping it tightly. Now, all that was needed is to push a button and watch as this unit becomes nothing more but molten rubble. Boy pushed the button, unleashing the powerfull surge of energy upon the enemy.

* * *

Cornelia was rarely stunned, but this whole situation was turning her insane. This whole operation was going to hit not a Mexico, but a damned Argentina. First that damned landslide destroyed her forces, then Zero with his Black Knights show up and now she was attacked from the rear by JLF`s reinforcements, equipped with some customized Glasgows and Rotating Swords. She knew exactly who those guys were: Four Holy Swords of Japan, elite squad under the command of Lt.-colonel Kiyoshiro Todoh, the man responsible for the only major defeat of Britannia in Second Pacific War. Those customized units had taken care of quite a number of Sutherlands and were now attacking her Royal Guard. She was about to watch as her loyal knight Guilford was taking a beating from Todoh himself, until another unexpected Knightmare showed up and fiercely attacked Todoh.

This Knightmare was different from all others, looking more like a Guren, with a dark blue painting and his strange red arm, which was now unleashing some kind of powerful energy at the Todoh`s Glasgow, making the steel practically boil and decay in unimaginative fashion. She didn`t knew what to think of the pilot, but it was clear to her that he was no friend to JLF and the fact that he was protecting Guilford spoke about friendly intentions towards Britannians. With Grayson caught up in a duel and Kururugi on his way, this unknown could possibly turn this around by helping them. She contacted Guilford.

"Guilford, are you alright?"

 _"_ _Yes, but if it wasn`t for this unknown, I would be in trouble."_ He reported. _"Your Highness, retreat while you have a chance. We will hold them off, with his help."_

Cornelia knew that her Royal Guard would do their absolute best and when Lancelots get here, JLF and Zero will regret the day they tried to attack her. She opened up and open channel.

"Very well, I`ll be at point 9." She was about to leave, before turning to the unknown. "Whoever you are, if you here to help us, then do your best." And after that one, Cornelia departed away from her forces, leaving them all alone to defend themselves, with this stranger to assist them.

* * *

Boy heard that one alright, but he didn`t responded, deciding not to interfere with Cornelia`s plan and just follow her order for now. She was withdrawing to some point 9, but she was now getting away from the harm's way, leaving him to deal with them. Fortunately, that Guilford fellow and his comrades weren`t going to attack him and instead seemed to be focused on their enemies.

Meanwhile, Radiant Surger had almost reached the waist of the Burai, but suddenly the right hand was dismounted along with the sword. It exploded in the Gekka`s left arm, but didn`t scratch it`s three finger palm. He rotated his palm around clearing it out from the dust. He was going to charge at the retreating opponent as he was suddenly covered by two other Burais with swords, ready to strike down the boy. He was prepared to defend himself from both, until Guilford`s Gloucester made his way to the Gekka`s left and took the position alongside him. Boy looked at the monitors and then activated the comm.

"They defend this one." He spoke up in cold voice. "He is the leader and if we kill him, this will be over."

 _"_ _You`re right."_ Guilford agreed. _"By the way, who are you? By a voice, I can hear that you are still a young boy."_

"It doesn`t matter now." Boy spoke up, as his Gekka had prepped its sword to charge at the enemy. "What matters is their defeat here and now."

And with that said Gekka swiftly moved to the right and attacked one of the covering Burais with his sword, faking it by drawing his left palm to grab him and swiftly pulling it back and slashing the enemy in his left shoulder. That slash pierced the armor and disconnected the hand of Burai. The pilot, sensing his defeat had ejected from the Burai, before it went out in blazes. Gekka turned and faced another of covering Burais, who charged at him. Gekka immediately went into the defenses, falling back and avoiding the slashes and cuts from the fierce opponent. However, it was all just the part of a plan. All his evasions were just a toll to lure his opponent into false sense of superiority, making him come closer to the Gekka, to the point where it couldn`t turn back. And when Burai`s pilot thought that he was in security, the unexpected happened: his sword was suddenly grabbed by Gekka`s left hand. Boy pushed the button and in a matter of seconds that sword vaporized in blazes, along with its handle and hand that held it. Burai backed down, retreating along with the first one. Boy looked to his radars and monitors, witnessing the retreat of the others as well. He contacted Guilford.

"They are running away." He concluded.

 _"_ _Yeah, they are. Thanks for the help." Guilford sounded pleased. "Now, what`s the status of our other forces…"_

 _"_ _Crusader to Glaston Leader."_ Boy`s eyes immediately widened: that was the voice of Grayson. _"That damned Guren had escaped me. I`ve got a Cerberus cannon down, but I`m already chancing it down. What your status?"_

 _"_ _We`ve lost most of our Sutherlands, but enemy had retreated, thanks to an unexpected ally we`ve got here."_ Guilford reported _"Her Highness had retreated to the point 9, we`ll be…"_

 _"_ _9?! She is going into the trap!"_ Grayson suddenly snapped. _"_ _That new Guren is headed that way as well! Villetta and her squad are suppressing Black Knights reinforcements and Kururugi is now caught up there as well. Crusader won`t make there before that damned Guren."_

"Gekka to Crusader." Boy suddenly activated his comm. "I`m on my way there. ETA- 4 minutes. I`ll provide support you." With that said, Gekka turned around and was on its way to Cornelia.

 _"_ _Gekka?"_ Grayson questioned. _"Guilford, that`s the guy who kicked Todoh`s ass?"_

 _"_ _Yes, and his Knightmare is something, I tell you."_ Guilford told him. _"He saved our lives here, for sure. You`ll recognize him immediately."_

* * *

"Alright, I`ll believe you." Grayson said to his friend. "I`m almost there, and I already see the smoke."

Grayson turned the comm off and focused on the task at hand. He still couldn`t believe that that damned Guren had almost had him for dinner. He replayed the entire scene in his head once again.

* * *

Crusader rushed at the Guren in full speed, making it seem like a frontal assault. Guren prepared its right hand and, once his target was within its reach, tried to take the enemy down with its palm. However, Grayson clearly saw that one coming and suddenly jumped out of reach to the left, drawing his blade to strike and sending it towards Guren. MVS`s blade almost connected the armor, but pilot reacted quickly and jumped in the air, avoiding the attack. Grayson had to give that Guren a credit for being agile and maneuvered his Crusader out of the position and went rolling, avoiding Guren`s approximate landing site and drawing Vulcans to fire at this thing. Guren landed and was already on its way towards Crusader once again, but suddenly it gotten under the storm of bullets and began jumping and maneuvering as well.

Vulcan`s piercers, much to Grayson`s dismay, didn`t reach the enemy and he was forced to rely on his skill in melee fight. He closed the distance between Crusader and Guren, swinging his double-bladed staff and making Guren to fall back again and evade the upcoming blades. This was going for the few minutes, constant change of pace between the two, from attack into the defense and back. Both pilots seemed equal to each other in terms of the skills, utilizing their respective Knightmares to their fullest. They were dancing, blades clashing, armor heating up, Harkens fired up and missed. However, someone had to give up or gain the advantage. And the deciding moment came when Crusader had gotten in close proximity and drawn out his Cerberus to fire right in the face of Guren. The barrels spin and unleashed several rounds, which were going to connect the Guren, until it made an unexpected move.

It had thrown it`s dagger at Crusader, which had connected with him and, most infuriating, pierced the protective shield around Cerberus, destroying the cannon completely. Grayson was forced to take time and remove that stuck blade, which fortunately hadn`t damaged the hand very badly. That, in return, gave Guren a little time to escape Crusader`s reach and be on its way to Cornelia now.

* * *

Grayson knew that this Guren was still more then capable to deal with a Gloucester, especially taking into the consideration that right hand of his. He had Guilford to send him the footage of Gekka`s fight with JLF and he was surprised to see how good this kid was moving that Knightmare. He clearly was a natural or had an experience with this one. His main weapon, however, was the most astonishing, as it released a powerful energy wave to everything it touched and melted it or made it explode. It clearly had some resemblance to Guren`s hand and overall design, but Gekka seemed to be a bit… simpler in design. Surely, Grayson had little doubt that it could give even him a run for his money, but still: it seemed a little inferior to that damned Guren. However, if that kid was able to force Todoh to retreat, than he was already a great pilot in his book. And he could swear that he would need help here.

Grayson had finally reached the point 9 and he checked on radar that Guren was really there and it engaged Cornelia in a fight. He also saw 3 Black Knights` Burais, one clearly being Zero`s. He had now time to waste, so he simply disconnected his swords and in full movement dropped in the canal. He landed right between Cornelia`s badly damaged Gloucester and Guren. Grayson activated loudspeaker.

"Not so fast." Grayson growled as Crusader drew out Vulcans and they spin. "You`re mine, Devil."

 _"_ _Grayson, you`re here…" Cornelia said weakly via comm. "Never thought I would end up as damsel in distress."_

"Just hang in there, Cornelia." Grayson told her encouragingly. "I`ve got a score to settle with that Guren."

 _"_ _It's all yours, leave Zero to me."_ Cornelia responded as she turned around and faced Burais. _"Just don`t die on me here, Alex."_ She suddenly added with the tone of worry in her voice.

Alex was… touched, to say the least, when she said that. He now knew that if he did fall here, he would not only dishonor himself as a fighter, but also make a woman cry, which he couldn`t allow himself.

"I won`t." He said sternly as he rushed at the Guren.

At the full speed, Crusader rushed at the red Knightmare, attacking in front. This place literally had no space to maneuver and it was trapped, making only one available choice, retreat to the end of a canyon. Vulcans rained rounds upon retreating mech, clearly damaging it`s armor. Once the two got out of the narrow space, the real dance began. Now Grayson decided to play rough, he was pissed, tired and angry with this whole shit.

His Purebloods had lost 27 Knightmares today, 26 dead already. Reserve Squad wiped out and Villetta`s forces had faced Four Holy Swords as she reported, losing their majority. Jeremiah was now MIA and the only remaining squad was the one which he had sent to Darlton to support him. Today, he had lost a lot of good men because of Zero and his Knights. Those guys risked their lives and did their best for Britannia, but also for their own families and close ones. They`ve enlisted for various reasons, but now their lives were lost because of those damned terrorist and his ruthless attack. And Grayson would be damned if he didn`t make Zero pay for their lives.

Crusader rushed at the Guren, left sword away to slash and right upwards to cut down. Guren responded by avoiding the attack, but Grayson wasn`t letting it go. He quickly moved his Knightmare and kicked that Guren by his right leg in the center. Devil backed down, but quickly regained its footing and had decide to paly rough, charging at the Crusader with all it had. Grayson was quick enough to react to this one and he was already trying to get away from the grip, while also firing Vulcans. However, then Guren revealed its nasty surprise: his right hand extended and it grabbed Crusader`s sword in left hand. Suddenly, a powerful wave of red energy was unleashed upon the sword and it was going all the way to the hand, until Crusader simply dropped the blade and, after it had disintegrated, had slammed the Guren with its full weight, pushing it to the edge of a cliff. Red Devil was prepared to unleash another energy wave at the Crusader, who was no in deadly proximity.

However, the fate had other plans.

Suddenly, out of blue, Gekka pushed away the Crusader and met Guren`s deadly grip with its own hand, both mechs unleashing enormous power at each other. The waves clashed and it wasn`t clear who would end up victories, until Gekka`s arm wasn`t able to withstand any longer and didn`t exploded out of overheating and pressure. However, Guren`s luck was also gone as it`s Frame had found itself on its way down because of the cliff`s crash underneath him. Crusader forcefully pulled away Gekka, making sure that he won`t follow. Grayson contacted the pilot.

"Great job. I owe you."

 _"_ _No worries."_ Pilot replied. _"I`ll meet you at G-1. That Guren heavily damaged me and I can`t fight any more."_

"Meet up with Guilford and he`ll get you to G-1." Grayson instructed. "I`ll follow you behind with Princess."

With all said and done, Gekka went towards Guilford`s formation, while Crusader turned back to Cornelia`s Gloucester and rushed to her. Grayson contacted her.

"Cornelia, what`s your status?" He said worryingly.

 _"_ _My energy filler is down and our forces are all but destroyed."_ She replied sharply. _"Not to mention that that cursed Zero is getting away, chased down by Kururugi."_

Crusader stopped before the Gloucester and Grayson had opened up the hatch, getting down on the ground. Cornelia done the same as well, standing next to her major now, looking angry and ready to kill someone.

"That damned Zero… If only he hadn`t showed up…" She said pissed.

Grayson, on the other hand, looked more tired and exhausted. Yes, he also was angry, hell, he lost some good men today because of that bastard and if he had the chance, he would`ve chocked him personally. However, he was also tired greatly because of all this day and he wanted it to end quickly. He knew that now they would be pulling back and he was glad to it, wishing not to lose any more of his men. Grayson sighed.

"Let's hope Suzaku catches him." Grayson leaned against Crusader`s leg, rubbing his face. "Damn it, if that bastard gets away, I`ll personally strangle Kururugi for that." He said tired.

Cornelia looked at the man, seeing that Grayson was clearly wasted for today. She knew that he was also pissed off, but he clearly didn`t lack self-control and could conceal his emotions better than most. Still, she had heard that his unit had lost 2/3 of their members today. She heard from Guilford how badly he was taking loses and to learn that most of his men were killed in one day because of one plan gone wrong was tormenting. She came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Still, you`ve done greatly." She smiled to him. "I owe you my life, Grayson. Thank you."

"You owe me nothing." He simply replied. "I couldn`t let them kill you, Your Highness. Plus, that new guy sure saved a number of lives and not mention…"

However, Grayson wasn`t destined to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the most unexpected way possible. In all of his thoughts and fantasies, he couldn't expect this to happen to him and he clearly wasn`t ready for this. Still, what happened wasn`t something bad, on the contrary, it was… indescribable.

Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Goddess of Victory, fierce warrior and powerfull woman, whose beauty can is unrivaled by none… was kissing Grayson.

And it wasn`t any simple kiss. It was passionate and loving kiss, pure and unmatched. Princess poured her own feelings through this contact of lips towards Grayson. She didn`t care if it was inappropriate or not, no. She didn`t give a damn about etiquettes and politeness. She didn`t even cared if Zero would be captured or not. Alex had risked his damned life for her, going right in front of a powerful opponent who nearly killed her. She was on a brink of death until he came into her rescue and drew that bastard away from her. He has been on the front lines for her, risking his life for her causes, being pulled out of his own world. He led people in her name, protected her little sister and still was someone different, who had his own ideals, different from Britannia. He only done all of that because he was damned loyal to her and she couldn`t thank him enough for his service to her. She saw how a simple student became a loyal soldier in front of her, but retained his humanity. In Cornelia`s eyes, Grayson wasn`t a mere resource, but a person with his own mind and soul, which he opened up to her. Through their talks and dinners, she began to understand him and she found in Grayson an understanding and supportive person, judging people based on their persona and not reputation. He always looked into the core and saw the very depths of people. And he looked into her soul and became a close friend, at first. His compassion, humility and so much more… There were countless reasons why Cornelia had chosen him, but there was one that stood out the most: he made her feel at peace, being simply… happy.

Grayson was taken aback, but, he couldn`t force himself to disconnect from Cornelia. He would be cursing himself for that, feeling what was surging through this her soul. He suspected that Cornelia might be harboring something for him, but to actually express it in such way… And the best part of this: Grayson had answered Cornelia`s kiss with his own true feeling. He could lie and deceive anyone in the open, but in his heart he had to face the fact that he wasn`t now looking at the Cornelia as his superior, friend or something else. No, in his eyes, she was a goddess, strong and willing, but also delicate and beautiful, like a rose. Despite all her time in military, Cornelia was still a woman, a woman who wanted to love someone. And Grayson could feel that in her kiss, that desire for being with someone who understood her and saw her as living person and not as Princess or general. She wished to be seen as a woman, and Grayson saw in her not just any woman, but the most beautiful and gorgeous in all worlds. One that made his heart feel… devotion? Love? No, no word could describe his feeling to her. Only pure feeling put in their kiss could truly express it in full understanding. And Grayson put his heart and soul into it, making sure that she knows how he feels about her.

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither wishing to break away, but they did, but together, looking each other in the eyes, emeralds meeting the sapphires. Cornelia was the first one to speak up.

"Alex, I…"

"There is no need for words, Cornelia." He said with care and devotion. "One look upon you can say volumes about what your thoughts. And if you are wondering if those feelings aren`t mutual, then I can say that one gaze upon you is worth more than the entire Britannian Empire."

Cornelia smiled to him and simply hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder, tears dropping. Alex simply embraced her, comforting her and cherishing her like a flower she truly was inside. For them, all this chaos right now and deaths meant nothing. They simply forgot for time about all of that.

They were a world for each other and neither wished to let go of one. Never.

* * *

 **Oh. My. God… I only hope that this wasn`t rushed or anything. Still, I can say for sure that this is my biggest job ever done. Never had I reached over 7000 words, but today I did. And I know that this was worth it. This is now official: Grayson x Cornelia are a couple and if anything happens to them, I`ll personally ripped to shreds anyone who messes with them. Also, if you are asking yourselves, how in the seventh hell that boy managed to snatch a Pre-Production Gekka?!**

 **Answer: I find really hard to believe that Kyoto wouldn`t send JLF anything powerful against Britannia and they clearly could`ve learned about the attack and reinforce JLF with something powerful. As for Gekka, I see Gekkas as a more simplified version of Guren, easier to produce in large quataties. Clearly, Rakshata Chawla would want to try and install her best weapon on one prototype, maybe even before Guren MK-2, to see if it could work. And, once the test was complete, she would send it to Kyoto, those to JLF, and, because of Grayson`s activity and lack of supportive bases and men, it could fall into Britannian hands, such as Code-R, who had also developed Siegfried in the future, meaning that they had people who knew their stuff about Knightmares. Why couldn`t they study this particular model?**

 **Next time: Mysterious kid gets himself a name. Grayson begins his Project "Lost Royal". Euphemia, Cornelia and Grayson have a serious talk about relations.**


	11. Black Prince is exposed

Guest`s rooms were designed to serve as the perfect place for high-ranking officials to live in while they are in Area 11. The level of décor and luxury put into it was just below Viceroy`s and Sub-Viceroy`s chambers. These chambers could provide their masters with practically anything they could desire, from refreshments and ending with their own personal resort room. You could say that it was its own small palace inside the palace. And currently only two persons resided in those chambers. First one being Alexander Grayson, Major and Knight of Britannia, commander of now defunct Purist Faction and Princess Cornelia`s unofficial romantic partner. The second one however was a bit… difficult to name.

Ever since that catastrophe at Narita two days ago, the mysterious pilot of that unusual Knightmare was living under the same roof as Grayson and the rest of the government. He was provided with that on behalf of Major and Viceroy herself for their saving at Narita. This was met with no protest, however, as soon as this pilot had revealed himself to the Royal Guard`s eye, several important questions appeared and some confusion was created.

First off all: this Gekka pilot was just a young boy barely over 17 years old, with dark, almost black, purple hair tied up in a short ponytail behind, with indigo shade eyes, almost the same as Her Highness`s, and the face that, quite surprisingly, resembled Grayson`s, but not entirely. His body was covered in multiple scars; doctors concluded that probably 27% of his body is scarred, with finding some more fresh, barely healed up. Whatever this kid has been through, could`ve very much been a living hell. Still, he was physically well-rounded, despite being a bit thin.

Second thing that confused everyone was the fact that he basically had no memory. As if, nothing to remember from the past. He possessed no memory of his life, but, somehow, had quite enough knowledge about Knightmares and appeared to be no slouch in handling one, especially such as Gekka Prototype. He had also basic elementary and high school knowledge. However, nothing that could answer where he was from and even what his name was. Psychiatrists had concluded that this young man had suffered a severe mental trauma, something so horrible and tragic, that it simply… shut down all of his memories about the event and his whole life in the process, wishing not to remember anything of it. Cornelia and Alex couldn`t help, but feel sympathetic towards him, especially after he had saved them. However, they now had to decide what to do with him.

And now the three were in young man`s room, with kid sitting on the sofa and Cornelia and Grayson in the chairs. Kid had a stoic expression, a bit emotionless, side effect of having no memory at all. Before the kid lied a dossier, created by Grayson and Cornelia, in order to provide him with his own legend and safely put him into the Britannian military, or more correctly, into Cornelia`s Royal Guard, to keep a close eye on him. And because he was such a good pilot, Guilford and Darlton had suggested that Grayson could take him under his own wing.

Grayson glanced to Cornelia and back to the kid before starting.

"So, do you except this proposal?" Grayson looked at the kid. "I can understand that you`ve been through a lot and must be really confused with all your memory gone, but I can assure you, you`ll be in full safety here and we`ll try and help in whatever way possible. All we need now is your own agreement."

Nameless kid looked down at the file again and then back to Grayson. He spoke up.

"I`ve got nothing against this." He stated simply. "I would`ve agreed on it anyway. Even with much worse conditions."

"Really?" Grayson`s eyebrow irked up. "Care to elaborate us why? I mean, why would you willingly join up with the unknown people, and even more: why did you safe us there? Those questions have been plaguing me ever since I saw you."

The kid took a few seconds before glancing at the both of them and answering them.

"Because I had to protect you two." He answered bluntly. "This is the main reason. If I didn`t protect you, then both of you wouldn`t be here now."

Grayson glanced a confused look to Cornelia, giving her the initiative.

"You mean, you were ordered by someone to protect us?" She asked him. "You mean me and my sister, along with my Royal Guard?"

"Not quite." Kid objected. "I was ordered by someone, yes, but I was commanded to protect only two persons: Cornelia li Britannia and Alexander Grayson. And before you ask, I don`t know why I need to or who gave me that order. All I can say is that this command is the only reason for me to fight."

That was something both of them didn`t expected to hear. It was… shocking, to say the least. Grayson didn`t knew how to react on this one. Someone had ordered this kid to protect him and Cornelia, like some sort of guardian angel. It didn`t make a lot of sense. Why would someone order a 17-year old to protect Alex, a simple Major and Knight of Honor? Sure, he had showed some great pilot skills and commanding abilities, not to mention his analytic mind, but he was as hell as sure that he was unknown to most of the world, meaning that the possibility of this happening to him was practically zero. And yet, before him seat the kid, with no memory of whatsoever, but with only one purpose: protect him and Cornelia. Even more surprising was the fact that this kid probably had all the necessary skills and strength to do so, showing himself to be on par with Grayson and Kururugi. It was simply… astonishing.

Still, as Grayson had through this, he caught himself thinking that there can be all sorts of strange coincidences happening. Take for an example his whole presence in this world, which was considered physically impossible, and yet… Perhaps, this kid was just like Grayson, but a bit different case with memory loss and only one thing that gives him will to live. Maybe, he also ended up in this world with some sort of mission of sorts, or not. Who knows, maybe the truth could reveal itself sooner or later. A little time and patience is all that might be required. And in the meantime, this kid could try and do the same thing that Alex had done: build his own path in this place.

Grayson took the initiative now.

"I see." Grayson spoke up. "You`ve lived all this time, been in that lab of theirs, with a single purpose in your head. Am I right?"

The kid`s eyes widened a little, realizing that Grayson might`ve been right. No, he was indeed right with this one. The only reason why he didn`t break under those scientists experiments and didn`t go mindless was that singular mission in his head. It was basically the only thing that kept his going. His now entire life hindered on this sole purpose: to protect those two. However, now he started asking himself if it was even necessary to follow that order. Was it so important? It was pretty obvious that those two would be more then capable to handle any kind of a threat, especially together, sensing their strong bond. So, was this mission all that he needed? Was his entire existence and life concentrated around those two? If so, then why was he having some sort of strange feeling that there was more to this command then he could now understand? No, there was something more to it. Or someone…

Suddenly, he had clutched his head in a sudden convulsion, his eyes wide open, but not just because of the pain. No, it was something that he was seeing right now.

One of his lost memories.

* * *

 _A burning estate was falling apart, flames everywhere and bullets fired. Someone was trying to kill the owners of this big estate and was apparently successful. A little boy looked down to see the man, filled with multiple bullet holes and burns. Boy couldn`t see his face, but he knew that this was his own father. This man was trying to reach the little boy, but he couldn`t do it as his legs were too wounded to move again. With his blood spilling from his mouth, he said to the boy._

 _"_ _Gabriel … Run… F-find Luci a-and…"_

 _The man never had to finish his sentence as the fires had consumed everything. Even the young boy._

* * *

As the memory had faded back into the subconscious, young boy had found himself on the floor with Grayson and Cornelia looking at him with worried expressions.

"Are you alright?" Cornelia asked the first. "What happened?"

Young kid took his time to answer, going all through that memory that was now accessible to him. He even had the feeling from that one: fear, confusion, sense of loss and… death of the parent at his very eyes. Yes, that was true. That memory had showed to him his own father`s death and how he compelled him to run and find a girl named Luci. He had no idea whom she was, but at the sole memory of that name he felt a powerful connection with it. An attachment, almost as strong as the physical one. She was very important to him.

However, at this moment, the only thing that stuck out the most… was his real name.

"Gabriel…" Kid let out a sigh, before rising on his feet and standing up before the two. "I`ve remembered my name. Gabriel."

"A good name." Grayson admitted. "It was one of your memories flashing out, right?"

"Yeah. I apologize for worrying you." He calmly apologized. "By the way, your men had checked that place I`ve told you about?"

Grayson knew what Gabriel was talking about. He had told them about the lab where he was kept captive in Narita. Despite the fact that the town was now ultimately buried under tons of mud, Grayson had sent a search team there with Villetta as the commander. Fortunately, the place Gabriel had pointed was outside of the area that was destroyed and Purebloods could safely conduct their research there. The results were laid out before Alex just this morning.

"Yes, I`ve already got the report. Aside from several Sutherlands and trucks, some medical equipment and opened cells, that place was fully abandoned." Grayson said bluntly. "Whoever was there must`ve evacuated right after you`ve broken out, so that they couldn`t be found. I`ve already put our Intel on that and asked them to see into it. If they find anything, I`ll let you know."

"I see." Gabriel let out another sigh. "In any case, I`ll accept your offer. However, I`ve got a few conditions."

"Go ahead." Cornelia said; ready to hear what he had in mind.

"I want to serve under Major Grayson`s direct command. Your forces had suffered a significant blow and I don`t think you would be against me joining you."

"I`ve got no problem with that." Grayson agreed. "I`ll put you in as a lieutenant and get you into my squad. I think I`ll also arrange for you to become a third pilot in Camelot. Lloyd, the main developer there, has been on cloud nine ever since you`ve brought him that Gekka and after seeing your piloting performance is ready set you there as our third test pilot."

"Doesn't Camelot have only 2 Knightmares?" Cornelia asked curiously. "I wasn`t informed about recruitment in there, which is just your kind of a job, Grayson."

"We weren't looking for a new pilot." Grayson said. "However, after you`ve brought us that Gekka, along with its data banks, it would seem that our little side-project might be brought to life sooner than expected. In short terms, there will be a need in a new pilot soon. Plus, if either me or Suzaku are unable to pilot, Gabriel could serve as the replacement. Not that I`m looking to be replaced in any time soon."

"Good to know." Cornelia said lightly. "Alright, then what else do you want?"

"If I understand the situation well enough, you also need my surname to fill in this file?" Gabriel asked, pointing at the dossier.

"Let me guess: you want to pick your own surname?" Grayson crossed his hands.

"No." He objected. "I`ll take your surname. Gabriel Grayson does sound rather well."

Cornelia turned her head to Alex trying to read his thoughts on the matter. It was always rather puzzling to understand his real feelings and thoughts. Princess could swear that he had the better emotional control then Schneizel, which was saying something. Still, after some time and their talks, she was sure to learn a thing or two about his body language and facial expressions while in thoughts. Right now he seemed a little phased, but was currently considering all the factors. She herself was going through this as well and had to agree that this sounded not too bad. After all, considering that Grayson is not from this world, it would be nice to make some insurance in his own legend. Gabriel could just prove himself in that department, providing the living proof that Grayson is from this world. Plus, considering their unnatural resemblance, it would be easier to pass them as brothers. However, the ultimate decision lied with Alex and it was now his call.

After a minute of thinking, Grayson looked at the guy and said straight on.

"It does sound pretty cool." He smiled. "I`m cool with that. Just promise me that you`ll try to find your own path. I don`t want to be the one to enforce you to follow someone`s lead without having them to believe in me. I get that you were commanded to protect me and Cornelia, but that doesn't mean that you can try and find any other reason to live and fight for."

Gabriel looked at Grayson with amaze, finding much wisdom in his words. He was astonished to see him not wishing him to simply follow that order, but try and find his own personal way in the life. He wanted him to live like a normal person, despite the fact of his memory loss and other circumstances. That was simply something. Without any other second to hesitate, Gabriel offered a hand, which Alex accepted gladly.

"Will do, Grayson." He simply said, smiling a bit.

"Glad to hear this, Gabriel." Alex smiled back and released his hand. "All introduce you to my unit tomorrow, as well as to Lloyd. I`ve got some business to take care, so feel free to walk around the place and explore it. I think Euphemia would like to have a word with you."

"I`ll be sure to visit her." Gabriel said.

"By the way, Grayson, just what business do you have to take care of?" Cornelia was curious of what her interest was up to. "I don`t recall giving you any tasks or duties for today."

"I`ve got some revision to make in the library, Your Highness." Grayson replied shrugging. "Don`t worry, I`ll be done before the dinnertime."

Cornelia sighed mentally, knowing what he meant. Ever since the two had accepted each other's feelings and decided to become a couple, she had told him about Euphie`s supposed crush on him. Grayson had also suspected that to be the case, recalling all those times when Euphie acted a bit… odd around him and was blushing just because he was giving her the compliments, the same as usual. He sensed that young pinkette had developed fondness for him, which Cornelia found to be quite… annoying, to say the least. She dearly loved her little sister, but she was a bit stressed, being forced to see Euphemia as the potential rival on the field of love. She and Grayson had agreed to have a little talk with the pinkette about where things stood between the two. Cornelia really depended on Alex in this one.

"Very well." Cornelia dismissed Grayson. "Just be sure to tell about what were you revising."

* * *

"Sure thing, Your Highness." With that said, Grayson had left Gabriel`s room, heading towards the lift.

Once he had reached the lift, Alex pressed the number of the flour where library was placed. In the midst of this entire mess with Zero, Purebloods defunct, Gabriel and his new relations with Cornelia, Alex almost forgot about his own new personal project that he wished to take care of ass soon as possible. It was just the kind of a job that he enjoyed to do. It was one of his own playfields, where physical strength wasn`t required at all, but smarts, imagination and logic were the best companions in it. In a way, Alex began to feel himself like he had to head back in the past, when he was a student, preparing for the exams. Because back then he had learnt the value of history and knowledge. And if you wanted to get the true knowledge, be ready to do some real research.

Grayson was going to some research, just like the old times. His subject of investigations: Lelouch Lamprouge, Ashford`s Academy`s top student and vice-president of Student Council. The reason for investigating him: his uncanny resemblance to presumably deceased Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia. Grayson could say with full certainty, but there were several similarities to point to that. And Alex was going to find out if his theory was correct or wrong.

First off all, he needed to gather information. All researches were built around already established knowledge and known facts. The library and archives here held presumably the most knowledge then the any other place in Area 11. It was overflowing with knowledge and, if you knew how and where to look, you could learn practically everything you wanted. Right now, it was just the thing for Grayson as he needed to have a reliable source on all sorts of information. He needed to get solid proof to his theories or a solid objection to that.

Finally reaching the needed level, Grayson went straight to the archive section, where he, by now, had practically unlimited access to all sorts of information there, save for some top secret info, of course. Grayson only hoped that he wouldn`t have to dive into that territory, but you can never know for sure. The archive was filled to fullest with a lot of books, looking a lot like Jedi Temple archive. And, fortunately for Grayson, librarians had catalogued all of those books and even more. All that was needed is a computer and after finding one Grayson now officially started out his investigation.

To start off, Alex had decided to learn more about the Ashford family first. He recalled that he had read something about them, but he couldn`t recall anything important form it. After typing the name of the family, all needed info had appeared before Grayson`s eyes. Young major dived right into reading it, being very through about it, wishing not to overlook any important detail. And he was quite right to do so. According to the records, Ashford family used to be the members of high ranking nobility in Pendragon, the major supporters of late Empress Marianne vi Britannia and her children, Lelouch and Nunnally. After her assassination and banishment of Prince and Princess, they were also considered outcastes and they fled to Japan, setting up here an Academy soon after the war. Now, this was already something truly interesting. It would seem that main supporters of Prince Lelouch just so happened to be in Japan right after the war, meaning that if Lelouch and Nunnally needed a sanctuary Ashfords were the only one possible choice, having enough influence and still being overlooked by Imperial Family. They had enough power to conceal their existence. For now, Grayson had considered this to be a success.

Now, Alex had decided to see the records of the Ashford itself. Archives had access to them as well, meaning that Grayson could use them to his own heart contempt. What he needed to look at was the list of student in this academy, who had enrolled seven years ago or not far from it. After narrowing down the list, Grayson had found the names of Lamperouge members, Lelouch and Nunnally, who was indeed identified as crippled girl and also had the photo picture, revealing a nice looking girl with closed eyes and in a wheelchair. Her files stated that she was crippled after a car crush, which took lives of their parents and left her blinded. How interesting that her look and description had so many similarities to Princess: crippled, blind, older brother. And, what a coincidence, she and Lelouch are exactly the same age as would vi Britannias would be right now and have the same age difference. Not to mention her uncanny resemblance to Princess, absolutely identical. Another proof, another success.

Now, put those two points to the fact that Prince Lelouch was banished from his home right after his mother was dead and sister only had him left to rely on, being crippled and blind. If the boy survived, he would do anything to secure his sister from anyone. And considering that he was practically kicked out from the house, he would be hating Imperial Family, especially considering the fact of his mother`s strange assassination and the way Nunnally was kicked out as well. No, Lelouch wouldn`t go to Britannia for help. He would go to those whom he trusted the most, Ashfords. His mother`s allies and his personal friends, the only ones who didn`t turn their backs on him. However, unbeknownst to those two, they actually still had friends in Imperial Family. Cornelia, who had told Grayson about her little brother and sister, how she was ready to go in war-torn Japan and find them alive or dead. Euphie, who had cried several days because of her siblings` death and mourned their death. They were ready to do anything for them. Grayson knew that better than anyone.

Now, after gathering all this knowledge, he needed to decide what to do. All of that was pretty much enough for him to present to Cornelia and convince her to come to Ashford. However, there was also one more thing to consider: wishes of Lelouch and Nunnally, children of war and despair. All this time, they had more than enough time to contact Cornelia and Euphie, but they didn`t. Perhaps, they didn`t wanted to be found. Maybe they were just happy the way they were right now, without Empire and Emperor. They had witnessed the darkest side of their family and it sure as hell was enough to make them decide to abandon their family name and choose this life.

However, the final verdict still had to be drawn and the only way to do so was for Grayson to actually confront Lelouch. Only that way, he could be dead sure. He still had more than enough time before facing Euphie and Cornelia.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy. One hour later.**

Soon enough, Grayson was making his way towards the Student Council room, hoping that he wouldn`t have to face off the entire club, not wanting to explain the entire situation to them. The only one he needed to talk to was Lelouch, no one else.

After some walking, he had finally reached to all so needed room and Grayson opened it up. After stepping inside, major discovered that the room wasn`t empty at all, with Suzaku and Lelouch talking about the stuff. Both boys seemingly were surprised to see Grayson, who decided to break the ice first.

"Hey there." Alex waved. "How are the things?"

"Major." Suzaku tensed up and sprung up in full attention.

"At ease. Seriously, Suzaku, every time I try to say hello you just have to get up and act like Guilford before Cornelia." Grayson sighed before turning to Lelouch. "You`ve known him longer than me, is there any way to fix this?"

"Not to my knowledge." Lelouch replied. "By the way, what brings you to Ashford this time around?"

"Does Miss Cecile requests my presence, sir?" Kururugi asked as a soldier.

"For the love of… Suzaku, if don`t loosen up a bit, I`ll arrange for you to have a break from duties. For three months straight." Grayson threatened. "And if you are worried about your engines, we just received a new recruit in our corp."

Suzaku gulped at this threat. Despite the seemingly joking nature, if Grayson said that he`ll make it happen, the he meant it. And Suzaku wasn`t looking for this unwanted vacation.

"A-alright, Alex." He loosened up. "Still, you shouldn`t do such threats. You are aware that we have to deal with Zero, don`t you?"

Now Grayson casted a deadly glare towards Suzaku, one whose effects could be felt even by Lelouch, who, as Zero, had a pretty good idea why Grayson responded to Suzaku`s comment that way. In Narita, Black Knights had inflicted catastrophic damage to Britannian forces, especially bad were losses among Purebloods, who, as Zero had discovered, were led all this time by Alex Grayson operating that Black Knightmare. Lelouch himself didn`t felt any remorse for killing them, but he understood that Grayson might want to get Zero for killing his men. Still, even he had to admit that Suzaku`s last comment was out of place.

"Suzaku, I'm sure that major knows that better than anyone." Lelouch commented. "By the way, there have been some rumors that Dark Crusader was there as well."

"That`s how they call him?" Grayson raised the brow. "I`ve got to say, it sounds pretty cool. Yeah, that bad boy was there alright. Saw him with my own two eyes." Grayson sighed, turning to Suzaku. "Oh, Suzaku, could you give me and Lelouch some space for a time. I`ve got a few questions I would like to settle down as quickly as possible."

"Um, may I ask if Lelouch is any kind of trouble?" Suzaku asked, glancing worryingly at Lelouch.

"Why would you ask that?" Grayson raised a brow. "Probably just a friendly concern, but no he isn`t. My little brother had just recently got transferred here from homeland. I was thinking that he could attend here and I wanted to settle down some things before he enrolls."

"You`ve never told me that you had a little brother, Grayson." Suzaku sounded surprised. "I thought that you were a single child in family."

"Do I have to tell you everything, Warrant?" Grayson raised a brow. "Make it first to the Major, then I`ll tell you all about myself. Now, if you don`t mind?"

Suzaku was going to comment again, but after a little thinking, decided to leave the two alone. He knew better than to start an argument with Grayson. Seriously, in philosophy and strategy he could school even Lelouch, which was saying something. With Suzaku out of picture, Grayson took a seat next to Lelouch. He knew what he wanted and wasn`t going to play games with the smart teen. Suzaku had told him that this kid is quite smart, so trying to word play him was pointless. No, direct confrontation was in order. If he was wrong, he would simply apologize and if he was who he believed him to be, well…

"So, what was that you…" Lelouch started before being interrupted by Grayson.

"Let`s drop the act." Alex said mysteriously. "Shall we, Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia, son of late 5th Empress Marianne vi Britannia, brother to Nunnally vi Britannia, casted out by Emperor Charles zi Britannia soon after your mother`s assassination. Am I correct, Your Highness?"

All people have what they fear the most. For Lelouch, the greatest fear came in form of being found out by Britannians and dragged before his own father back. Seven years this fear had plagued his mind and now, it was happening in real life. Alexander Grayson, Major of Cornelia`s Royal Guard, pilot of that Dark Crusader, the only Britannian officer whom Lelouch had actually feared and respected at the same time, has just named him by his full name, one that was given to him by birth. The only man, who in reality had understood Zero and was sympathetic with his ideals, had confronted him with the revelation of his true heritage. What was the first thought on Lelouch`s mind at this thought? It was the thought that he would be separated from Nunnaly and would be forced to return back in that living hell. His mind was working faster than ever trying to find a way form it, but failing. Grayson was immune to Geass, period, and, according to C.C., he had the absolute immunity from her as well and any other Geass on Earth. She didn`t specify why was he immune, but he understood that Grayson was just the worst type of enemy for him to face: smart, analytic, open-minded and understanding his opponent`s motives and reasons. He was now officially cornered by that man.

"H-how?" Lelouch asked simply.

Grayson knew that his was his answer on the question he has been asking himself.

"Firstly, I`ve found some interesting similarities between you and Prince." Grayson began answering. "I`ve done some digging and found out about Ashfords` fall from grace, your sister`s identity and many more. Combine that with the fact that you and your little sister were kicked out by your douchbag of a father right after your mother was killed and Nunnally crippled, and I was able to pinpoint who you are, where you are and why you haven't revealed yourself throughout seven years being in hiding. And, before you start panicking, I haven't told anyone and if I did, you would be facing not me, but Her Highness Cornelia in person."

"Then why you are here?" Lelouch spoke in low voice. "What do you want form me, Major?"

"You would be quite surprised, but I actually came here to do three things." Grayson admitted to Lelouch. "First, confirm my suspensions, which I did right about now. I was only sure in 50%, to be honest."

"What are another two?"

"To give you a message from your sisters, Lelouch. " Now that took Lelouch by surprise. "As you know, I serve in a Royal Guard and happen to be in quite friendly relations with both of them. And they told me about you and Nunnally, your little sister. They told me of times you two were playing in the gardens and about the times you`ve played with them and won most of the times. And both of them told me how they miss you both. I`m a pretty good judge of character, so to speak, and I can assure you that both Cornelia and Euphemia miss you and Nunnally and wish to have you back to them."

"Then why don`t you just report about me to them?" Lelouch asked coldly. "I`m sure that my father would gladly make you a baron or even a Knight of the Round."

Grayson looked at the boy with accusing glare.

"Hey, if you haven`t noticed, I`m not a big fan of your big daddy. I can understand that because of royal decree, he can have multiple wives, but 108 is already far too much and that is simply gross. Also, when a man throws away his children, right after losing their mother, while not giving a damn, having his own daughter crippled and blinded, makes me want to punch that son of a bitch in his own manliness." Grayson stated before completely amazed Lelouch. "Looks like now you understand that I`m not looking forward to becoming a Round anytime soon. I`m here to tell you that you don`t have to worry about me exposing your identity. I get it why you and your sister are hiding and I don`t have anything against it. I`m just saying that if you ever consider the possibility of returning, you should know that Cornelia and Euphie will be there for you two."

Lelouch was completely blown away by that statement from Grayson. He though that he understood this man, but again he was proven wrong. Grayson understood him and was really sympathetic, coming here only to say that Cornelia and Euphie are still missing them both and that they would be glad to have them glad. He just openly criticized his father in the vilest and rudest manner, that even he was amazed that someone had the guts to say something like this. Still, Grayson seemed to be absolutely honest right now. Even though he considered him his worst enemy, Zero knew that this man would keep his word. Surprisingly, this actually the first time that Lelouch had thought of Grayson as a friend and not an enemy. He was just thinking about how much more powerful Black Knights could be if Grayson was among them. Lelouch wasn`t lying, saying that he considered him to be equal to himself.

After some thinking, Lelouch rose up and looked at the major.

"Major, you amaze me." Lelouch admitted. "May I ask you: what is it that you wish to achieve? You don`t seek the influence or titles, then what?"

"Honestly, I`ve never had any major plan or idea in my mind." Grayson smirked. "I just live on and follow my own code. Right now, I`m pretty happy where I`m right now."

"I see." Lelouch said. "Can I trust you that you won`t reveal this secret to anyone?"

"What kind of a secret?" Grayson suddenly changed the tone of his voice into confused one. "I`m here to see if it`s possible for my brother to enroll in here, but, due to the fact that we have a tight work in Royal Guard, I don`t think that`s the option for now."

Lelouch chuckle at how this man was able to change masks so quickly. Grayson had stood up and was already headed to the exit, until he remembered the _real_ reason why he came.

"Almost forgot." He turned to Lelouch once again. "Can you talk to that girl, Nina Einstein, if I recall right. That girl has practically invaded my e-mail with her letters and confessions. Seriously, I`ve changed my e-mail twice already, but she keeps invading it. Last time she sent me a photo of herself in a… compromising position."

Lelouch was quite surprised to hear that coming from Alex. He knew that Nina was head over her heels about her "savior", but to learn that this supposed hero has come to him just to ask him to make her stop. Now, this has topped Lelouch`s list on things he didn`t expected to hear from Grayson.

"I`ll see what I can do."

"I`ll really appreciate that. It would be difficult to explain to Her Highness all those letters with… questionable choices of words." With that said Grayson left Lelouch alone.

Now, to the most difficult task at hand...

* * *

 **Three hours and one serious talk later. Viceroy`s palace.**

Once Grayson had returned to the palace, he went back into his room for a little while, resting up a bit. He was soon, however visited by Cornelia, who, not surprising anymore, was actually visiting because she just wanted to see how he was doing and spend some free time together. After their kiss at Narita, things had changed for them. They now saw each other not like subordinate and superior, but like equals, in love of course. They`ve spent the remaining hour just talking and preparing themselves to what was to come: talk with Euphie. Both were a bit worried, not wanting to traumatize her and not to ruin their relations with Euphie.

They`ve settled on simply telling her the whole thing and live on with consciences. So, when the named pinkette had come in and received the whole explanation, both Grayson and Cornelia were expecting to see her crying or pouting, but defiantly not… laughing.

Cornelia and Grayson had exchanged confused looks to one another before glancing back to Euphie who calmed down a little. Grayson was the first one to speak up.

"Euphie, does that mean that you are not mad at me?" He asked carefully.

"My, of course not." Euphie said with the smile. "I actually think that you would make one wonderful couple together. Especially, considering how you`ve kissed the other day." She smiled mischievously.

Both Cornelia and Grayson were now red like Guren after hearing that one. Now it was Cornelia`s turn.

"W-when did you see?" She asked, blush not coming down. "And you are not angry, because I thought that you also…"

"Oh, I actually did like Grayson in that way too." Euphie said carefree. "I mean, after everything he has done for my sake and being such a wonderful friend, I think I did have a crush on him, but I`ve decided to not to interfere with you two, knowing how you, dear sister, felt for him. As of when, you should check the doors of your cabinet, sis." Euphie said to Cornelia. "Well, I think I`m going to retire for today. Oh, I`ve almost forgot. Sister, there is something you might want to know?"

Cornelia looked more confused than before.

"What is it, Euphie?"

"While you were absent, I`ve received a letter from the Homeland, from an old friend of yours."

Cornelia thought about this for a moment, before her eyes went wide as she recalled the only person who would actually send her those. And if they were sent, then…

"Euphie, please don`t tell me that…"

"I`m sorry, but yes." Euphie casted an apologetic look. "Nonette has decided to visit us"

* * *

 **Well, one of the most affectionate and charming gales is coming to Area 11… And that`s also the only person who scares the shit out of Cornelia. Hopefully, Grayson can survive her.**

 **Also, news on the next chapter, it will not be following Grayson or Gabriel. It will be focused on someone else, another OC, someone who`ll balance the scales in Zero`s favor.**

 **For now, keep guessing who this Gabriel is and what Geass he has.**

 **See ya!**


	12. Bismarcks interest and Enter Lucina

The cabinet of Bismarck Waldstein was outfitted in a way that everyone understood that all he had meant was business and service to His Majesty. Only bare essentials: table, three chairs, PC with the phone and bookstore, filled with old books and files. This was the only the only thing that stuck out from the blank cabinet. The owner of this place didn`t minded having this place outfitted this way, paying it little mind. His mind was always focused on more pressing matters, such as service to the Empire and taking care of Knights of the Round, elite twelve knights in all of Britannia, Emperor`s personal guards and his best warriors. The honor of being one of the Rounds was the highest privilege and reward to any knight or soldier. This honor can be granted by only His Majesty. However, it`s Knight of One`s job to be looking for those who are worthy of carrying the title of Knight of the Round. And Bismarck was the current one, looking over all the files that various commanders and noblemen had sent here.

There have been over several dozen dossiers, each showing the personal details of Knightmare Pilots, who were by now considered veterans and had some of the best scores on their machines. Files depicted them as being the true masters of their craft, best of the best. Bismarck, however, knew that most of those files showed highly exaggerated information and in reality all of those "veterans" were nothing more, but glorified moneybags, wishing to gain more status through making it into the Rounds. No, that kind of trash wasn`t needed in here. Bismarck was looking for those, who had displayed the ability to control the battle, to lead their troops into Hell and back. He needed those, whose thinking was outside of normal criteria. He wanted to bring into the Rounds someone able to operate as both capable warrior and general at the same time, much like Princess Cornelia herself. Most of the Rounds preferred to work solo or in pairs, but Bismarck needed the person, who was able to lead people, not act as the lone wolf. He had Gino Weinberg and Dorothea Ernst for that, recent newbies. Now, he was looking for someone who could replace former Knight of Two, Michele Manfredi, who decided to retire in Euro Britannia and lead his own Order there. If only Bismarck could find someone who could fill in for him…

Suddenly, the door in his cabinet opened up and, without any invitation or whatsoever, one of the Rounds had marched in. It was the infamous Nonette Enneagram, affectionate and flirtations, as well as carefree spirit, who usually didn`t give a damn about the higher ups, including Bismarck himself. Fortunately, he could tolerate her, mostly due to her unique style of piloting the Knightmare and devotion to Empire. Said woman had taken a seat before her superior. Bismarck spoke up first.

"Nonette, what has brought you here?" Bismarck had spoken in his usual tone. "Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"Nope, not really, Bisi." Nonette spoke up in her usual manner. "I just wanted to know I`m now officially free to go on a vacation, that's all."

"I thought that I`ve already given you the permission. Why come and ask again?"

"That`s cause its sometimes confusing, that`s all. You know how it is with our boss when we ask for shore leaves." Nonette replied. "Anyway, I just wanted to check that I`m free to leave. Oh, and you`ll be looking for me, ask Princess Cornelia, cause I defiantly going to visit her."

Bismarck wasn`t surprised to hear that one. He was well informed about Lady Enneagram`s relations with Her Highness Princess Cornelia. He knew that both are friends, despite their different personalities. Knight of One himself held Her Highness in high regard, seeing her as one of the best Knightmare pilots and commanders ever since Lady Marianne`s death, who was the only living person to best the best Knight of Britannia, earning her nickname "The Flash". He was also well aware that Cornelia was able to gather around herself very capable persons, skilled knights and commanders of all sorts. Guilford and Darlton were prime examples of that.

"Oh, by the way." Nonette decided to add out of the blue. "Have you heard what our Prime Minister`s personal toy store had built recently?"

"Yes, I`m aware about Knightmare Lancelot." Bismarck had informed her. "Pendragon`s section of Camelot have already finished up with building their own version, namely Lancelot Club. They want one of us to test this thing out."

"Well, give that thing to me." Knight of Nine proposed. "I`ve heard that Nellie is having some trouble there with that Zero. I`m sure that I won`t be bored there and have plenty of time to test out their new toy against their other Lancelot."

"I`ve heard that original one and Club are comparable in specs and battle power." Bismarck had remarked. "It would be pointless to test the against each other."

"I wasn`t talking about that White Knight." Nonette had informed. "I`m actually quite curious to see their Lancelot Crusader in action. Haven`t you heard about that black clad Knightmare and how it was taking down all those terrorists almost single-handedly. I`ve also heard that the guy who pilots that badass is a real ace among Cornelia`s forces."

Bismarck had pondered about it, remembering hearing rumors about this new Knightmare Frame, developed by Lloyd Asplund. He recalled that it was a deeply modified version of the original and Club version, specializing in long-term combat with the preference in long-range weaponry. It was practically the only Knightmare Frame in the Empire with installed firearms and active protection, reacting to incoming attacks and hardening the defense around the point of impact through adjusting Sakuradite to flow there, not to mention its Blaze Shield system. Yes, Waldstein did hear about this particular Knightmare and he was, in fact, curious about its pilot. Surprising that he hadn`t heard about one before.

"Could you tell me what you`ve heard about that person?" Bismarck put aside the papers. "You say that he is practically an ace among Her Highness`s forces?"

'Hell yeah!" Nonette exclaimed. "I`ve heard that this pilot had taken on two unknown Knightmares with anti-KMF weapons and kicked their butts in melee. I`ve heard that those red Knightmares were 6th gen no less and several times faster than good old Gloucester and even better armored. Hey, I`ve just remembered that there is a couple of videos with that Crusader in our net. Check them now, if you are curious."

Bismarck decided to do just so, looking through their military net any data on Lancelot Crusader and it`s battles throughout its time on the field. After a few seconds of waiting, the video footage of Crusader`s battle records showed up. Bismarck clicked on one of his first operations and started watching. He observed how Knightmare was moving in fast pace, easily a voiding the coordinated fire from 2 turrets and 3 Knightmares, while also firing from his mounted cannons from both hands, taking down the turrets and, as soon he closed up on Knightmares, he drew out his MVSs and slashed his way through those terrorists with extreme efficiency. Bismarck had to admit that pilot was indeed something, his pattern of movement wasn`t predictable, but clearly thought through. Knightmare himself clearly was superior to everything that Bismarck piloted and saw. Damn, this Crusader could very possibly be a worthy match to Lancelot Club. Waldstein clicked on another video and watched it with the same interest and curiosity. This time, Crusader was accompanied with several Sutherlands and fought off captured Gloucester with pike. Black Knightmare had used his blades to raise the pike up and then, out of the blue, revealed it`s secondary Vulcans and simply blew off Gloucester`s head and cockpit. Unorthodox way to fight, but still very effective against its enemies. It`s rarely expected nowadays to use Vulcans in such close proximity, but to have them installed as well seemed like one good decision, despite Bismarck`s preference in pure melee combat. Whoever pilots this Crusader defiantly possesses tactical and strategic outlook on things and KMF piloting instincts. Then, Bismarck had found the last video, revealing a test VR simulation in which original Lancelot was put against Lancelot Crusader in one-on-one duel with full package of weaponry. Nonette, at this point, had joined up to watch the video, feeling a bit left out of fun. Waldstein clicked the video.

* * *

Grayson had activated his Crusader to its fullest, moving him to the left, drawing out Cerberus on his left hand and aiming at Lancelot in a hundred meters away. Right now, Grayson needed to gain an early advantage and get rid of the one of two things that Suzaku possessed to take down Crusader. And, if Alex knew Suzaku, he would most certainly use this weapon first, aiming to get Crusader from the distance. And Grayson`s bet was right one: he saw how Lancelot had drawn out VARIS and prepared to fire.

However, Cerberus was the first one to fire, spitting shells in an impressive speed, aiming at Lancelot`s right arm. Suzaku had moved his Lancelot away and was now moving in opposite to Crusader, as if both were trying to outflank each other. VARIS was firing it`s rounds, effectively not hitting the target it was supposed to destroy, while Grayson`s Crusade had better luck with Cerberus`s firing speed and piercing shells, several of which had actually reached its target, but were ineffective against the Blaze Luminous shields. Grayson had suspected that Suzaku would also activate them as well, so now he had to act more provocatively and aggressively. Suddenly, Crusader had changed its move pattern and was now on full speed rushing at Lancelot, drawing out it`s double-bladed staff and activating it. Suzaku was obviously surprised by Alex`s change of strategy and wasn`t prepared to change his VARIS on MVS, drawing just one in his left arm.

Soon, the two 7th Generation Knightmares had engaged each other in a clash. Grayson`s first target still remained, as he used his forward blade to move away Lancelot`s MVS and, at the same time, cutting in half the VARIS with its second blade in the process. Rifle literally fell apart and Suzaku had to jump away from Crusader, drawing out his second blade and now attacking from the left. Crusader`s response was the counter attack with its staff to deflect the upcoming first sword and then the second one as well. Crusader used this opportunity and, suddenly, detached the staff into two swords and pushed forward at Lancelot. He moved his right blade to cut down Suzaku`s left one arm, but Lancelot's response was block and counter with its right blade. Lancelot`s response was faster, so Grayson couldn`t counter it and Crusader had to tank the attack on its left arm. MVS hadn`t reached the cannon or damaged it severely, but there was still a scar left on armor. While Lancelot`s speed was higher, Crusader`s armor was tougher and denser, able to withstand direct hit from Lancelot`s sword, even if it was able to breach Blaze Shield. This was Grayson's opening, as he had activated his favorite Vulcans on auto-fire and unleashed the hale of shells right in Suzaku`s face, destroying Spheres and Lancelot`s head. Apparently in panic, Lancelot's sword slashed Grayson`s Vulcans off, leaving Crusader unarmed. Crusader, after losing its Vulcans, had backed off and moved to the right. Without main sensors, Lancelot`s reaction was limited and not enough to counter Grayson`s upcoming attack, especially considering that head also contains activated sensors, which give Kururugi ability to see the battle in more detailed aspects. Crusader may`ve lost its guns, but Lancelot had lost its eyes and ears.

Crusader had begun its new assault, attacking on Lancelot`s right by slashing off the arm with one of MVS`s. Suzaku had reacted on this one, but slower and was only able to me his arm away, but not the entire Frame, receiving a substantial damage. He decided to counter with his own attack, trying to pierce Crusader`s armor with his swords. Grayson had reacted better and drew his right hand and activated Blaze Shield, stopping the attack in midair. Once Lancelot had backed off, Crusader`s swords had continued its attack, targeting both arms. In rapid pace, Grayson had demolished Lancelot's arms and now this was the end for Kururugi Knightmare Frame. Crusader had brought up his swords and, in one swift attack, had cut down Lancelot in half. The battle was won by Crusader.

* * *

After the simulation had ended, both Knights were left highly impressed. Nonette was the first one to speak up.

"Damn, that was a good one." She commented. "I`ve heard that my Club was practically a clone of the original, save for several modifications, but this Crusader really seems to be a completely new model."

"Yes." Bismarck had agreed. "It`s armor and weaponry clearly are much superior to the original one`s, and pilot is able to use them all effectively and productively. He had also made a short work of VARIS and sensors, leaving his enemy defenseless and blind, despite losing his own weaponry. This pilot had set his priorities straight and was systematically executing his plan. Now it`s clear why this pilot is the ace in her Highness`s forces: he is capable of using every advantage of his Frame to the maximum."

"Sounds like you are impressed, Bisi." Nonette teased. "Well, it's no wonder that Cornelia had promoted him to the Knight of Honor personally, if rumors are correct."

"You`ll be able to find out yourself, Nonette." Bismarck reminded her. "And while you`re there, I want you to do something for me there."

"What is it?"

"Knowing your lust for action, I`m sure you`ll not be bored there, dealing with Zero. However, I also want you to keep a close eye on whoever pilots those Lancelots. Both pilots seem possess a significant amount of skills and instincts. I`m interest in seeing how will they act in battles that will take place in the future."

"So, you wanna know if those two would be able to make it here?" Nonette has received a nod as answer. "Heh, no problem. I`m actually kinda anxious to meet this Crusader`s pilot. I`ve heard that his one good looking gentleman."

Of course, Lady Nonette hadn`t mentioned that she had already seen the face of this Crusader`s pilot and knows the name of Alexander Grayson, the dashing and handsome Major, savior of Euphemia and all the hostages in Lake Kawaguchi crisis, active commander of Purist Faction, now renowned for their high efficiency in taking down terrorists and enemy KMFs, bases and all in between. That young knight had managed to make one of the most disgraced units into one that even elites have to respect. Such man… Oh, Nonette was going to see what this man really is. And if she was determined to do something, not even Bismarck could stop her, especially after that WestPoint incident.

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement. Black Knights` HQ.**

Over her entire life Lucina had been thrown from one messed up situation into another. Her entire life could described as nothing more, but one messed up day. She had witnessed so much horror and death that her sleep would forever be plagued by the images of them, if she wasn`t able to move forward and control her fears and terrors, turning her fright into anger, her terror into her best weapon, her fear into her own strength. She didn`t learn all of those lessons by herself, no. Her mother had molded her into a fierce and strong fighter, survivor in all, while her father had taught her of the ways how to defeat your opponents. Both of them had taught this dark purple haired 17-year old girl with dark green eyes.

When she was given a very important task and sent to complete it, she and her partner had ended up caught by some Britannian scientists and they were tested upon for several damned weeks, practically tortured. Lucina had only once cried and shouted so much, but that first time was far, far worse than anything that those scientists had done to her and her dear friend. However, despite all those sufferings, she waited for the opportune time to escape and, when it was announced via loudspeakers that city was evacuating, she decided to try her chances. At first, she did manage to get out of her cell and try and make it to the hangar. Unfortunately, however, she was weakened and exhausted and because of that guards had caught her and shocked her to losing her conscience. After that, Lucina had faced oblivion once more.

Now, that her mind was getting back in control of her body, she noticed something was clearly off. First off, she could clearly feel that she was lying on a bed, a rather comfy one. Second, she didn`t feel any shackles on her hands or legs and she was clearly covered in something. That confused the young girl, but she decided to dare and open her eyes. What she found, wasn`t the laboratory or something of that kind. No it seemed like a hospital room, save for a little shady equipment and old looking walls. Still, after observing the entire room closer, Lucina had confirmed to herself that she was in a hospital room, maybe not in an actual hospital, but clearly better than her damned cell or lab. Lucian had seat on her bed and, after pulling out a needle out of her arm, she decided to change from this med clothing into what was in front of her. It looked like some sort black military uniform with symbol that she tried to remember, but couldn`t, despite remembering that she had seen it already. The uniform was clearly adjusted for women to wear it and she also found a set of underwear with it as well. Someone clearly was looking after her. So, after dressing up, Lucina had decided that it was time to leave the room. Fortunately, her body seemed more then well enough to walk straight. Right before she was going to open up the door, the door opened up herself and from the other end Lucina could see a girl of the same age walking inside.

It was a red-haired girl with short hair and blue eyes. She was just a little, 2 or 3 centimeters, shorter then Lucina, but sported the similar built. She was dressed in a vest-shorts combo, which showed her entire frame quite well, in Lucina`s eyes. The girl spoke the first.

"Wow, you`re finally awake." Red seemed to be surprised. "Inoue had said that you would be out cold for the next week, but you already stand up on your two feet. Sure you are okay?"

"Yeah." Lucina answered. "I`ve been through worse in the past. Thanks for asking anyway."

"No problem." Red had smiled to her. "I`m Kallen, by the way. Kallen Kozuki."

"Nice name, Kallen." Lucina admitted. "I`m Lucina. Lucina Black."

That name seemed to stress Kallen a little, and Lucina couldn`t tell why.

"So, you are a Britannian, are you?" The girl asked, a hint of anger was clearly heard in her voice.

Lucina winced once she heard that she was called a Britannian. Yeah, it was true that she was a Brit, but in her eyes it didn`t mattered what nationality she or anyone was. She believed that what is in your mind and soul determined who you really are. Being judged just because of her nationality was something that Black couldn`t stand. However, she would be lying if she said that she didn`t hated Brits herself, specifically nobility and royals. Britannia had taken away from her everything: home, family, even innocence. Needless to say, that every time she would be called by that was like benzene for a fire.

"Yeah, I am." Lucina replied coldly. "Have an issue with me being a damned Brit, or with all Brits in general, Red?"

"With all in general, Black." Kallen replied in same manner. "You seem to be not a big fan as well."

"That`s a huge understatement." Lucina answered. "I`m, what you would say, one of those persons, who doesn't give a damn about what nation people are as long as they don`t hurt me. And Britannia had hurt me in more ways than you can count. So yeah, I`m really not a fan of Britannia."

Kallen had pondered about this statement for a few seconds. Girl clearly was Britannia`s enemy, no doubt about this one. Especially, considering the fact that Black Knights had saved from one of two of those strange vans, retreating from Narita Mountains after their battle with Britannia. Kallen could`ve swore that Black Knight could`ve taken down Cornelia if it wasn`t for that damned Black Knightmare, who had given Kallen a serious run for her money. She had believed that her Guren MK-2 was the superior Knightmare to all there, but that KMF was clearly not just on par, but even more powerful than her Guren in terms of weaponry and armor. Still, she had a perfect chance to finish that guy off, if a sudden interloper hadn`t stepped in with his Gekka with Radiant Surger, which she was still wrecking her head on where Britannians had gotten it. She was aware that in whole Japan there were only two such prototypes, one with Surger, which was now clearly in Britannia`s hands, and another one, luckily, ended up with them as a trophy from those Britannian scientists, along with Lucina, whom they`ve picked up from there. Zero had decided to take her here, believing her to be Britannia`s enemy. It seemed like he was right.

Kallen had sighed and spoke up again.

"Look, it's just that you`re the only Britannian we have here on our base." Kallen had explained to Lucina. "Almost all of us here are Japanese and we are a bit off because of your…"

"Okay, I get it." Lucian stopped Kallen. "I myself have actually no problem with Japanese or whatever nation you are from. Just try not screw up with me and we are gonna be friends."

Kallen immediately looked in Lucina`s eyes confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Lucina asked.

"N-no… It`s just that you`re the first Britannian I`ve heard to use term "Japanese" over an "Eleven"." Kallen explained.

"Well, my parents had taught me to call people by their nation over their number." Lucina told Kallen. "Okay, first off: where am I and what`s with the uniform?"

"Huh? Don`t you know that uniform?" Kallen had asked. "It`s the Black Knights uniform. Don`t you know about us and Zero?"

"Black Knights? The same from Kawaguchi?" Lucina asked again. "Sorry, but I was kinda out of the loupe for a while, but I`ve heard about you guys from those damn scientists. Is it true that Zero killed that bastard Clovis?"

"Yes, that`s what he says."

"I wish I could meet the guy." Lucina said sighing. "Anyone who killed that damned bastard is my own hero."

Kallen had chuckled a bit at this one. Apparantly, she might`ve discovered a kindred spirit in Lucina. That girl clearly had a drive and a motive to hate Britannia more than Kallen herself. Maybe she could become a good member of Black Knights herself.

"Say, Lucina?" Kallen had decided to ask her. "If you had the chance, would you join up with us?"

Lucian had pondered about it for a second, before giving her personal and absolutely truthful answer.

"Where do I sign up around here?" Lucina answered bluntly. "You guys had saved me from those bastards and even patched me up. The least I can do is return the favor, but if you are going to ask to fight against Britannia, than you got me in your team for keeps, Red."

Kallen had smiled to the newest addition to the Black Knights. She had a pretty good feeling about Lucina being her. That dark haired gale was certainly someone not to mess with and if she also knew how to pilot a Knightmare, then Zero would only be pleased that Kozuki had brought her up. Kallen stepped away from Lucina`s way.

"C`mon, I`ll introduce you to the man himself." Kallen led the way for following Lucina.

They were going not too long through what seemed to be a makeshift KMF storage and a manufacture at the same time. Most of Black Knights were glaring at Lucina, who did notice all their glares and decided just not to give a damn about it. She understood that Brit among them was something unseen before. She herself would be on edge if someone she hated had entered her home. While moving through the place, Lucian noticed several types of Knightmares around. The most of them were black custom Glasgows with different shaped heads, others were Sutherlands and several captured Gloucesters. The two that caught Lucina`s attention were clearly some different models: one red with big claw as it`s right hand; and another being grey in color, but looking distinctively different from all others. This one with red KMFs were clearly some new models that Black Knights had. Lucina had admitted to herself that she was already interested in testing out one of them if she were allowed.

Suddenly, on girls` path stood a tall red-haired guy, looking angrily at Lucina. He spoke up loudly.

"Where are you takin our little prisoner here, Kallen?" Lucina mentally admitted to herself that she didn`t liked this guy in any way already. "That Britannian whore must be in a cell if healed up."

Before Kallen could answer anything, Lucina had taken action. The girl moved Red from her way and stood in front of the guy.

"If you`ve got a problem with me, then better say it in the face." Lucina`s voice was cold and menacing. "And I've got a name, loudmouth. It`s Lucina."

"And I don`t care what`s your name." He pointed a finger at Lucina. "All I care is that: why the hell should we spend valuable meds on some random Britannian whore instead of our men."

"Tamaki." Another man had come and tried to stop him. "Let her go. Zero ordered us to take care of her. Besides, you clearly saw in what bad condition she was."

"Oh, yeah?" Tamaki clearly wasn`t trough. "What if it`s all just a ruse and she is her to kill us all? What if that wh…"

Before Tamaki could say another word, Lucina had decided to take up the actions. She really hated when people started insulting everyone before getting to know the person they are dealing with. And this guy and insulted her far more then needed. In one swift motion, Lucina`s fist has met with Tamaki`s face, taking him by surprise and practically taking him down in one blow. Tamaki barely managed to hold his ground and once he regained his coordination he decided to repay her. He sent his right fist at the girl, but Lucina simply caught it in midair, tightening her grip in seconds around the man`s fist and making him feel real pain. Tamaki winced like a child once Lucina was starting to break his fingers and was getting on his knees, until Lucina simply released him. However, after that she kicked him right in the chest, making Tamaki fall on his back and Lucina had placed her foot on his stomach. Dark haired girl spoke up.

"Listen up, moron." Lucian was talking seriously. "I don`t care how you and your comrades here look at me. The fact is, I can understand all of your feelings well enough. However, I really hate it when some jackass begins to insult people just because he doesn`t like them. And, as a girl, I can`t stand such idiots who think that it's okay to call someone like me a whore. So, here is the word of advice: never call me like that, or the next time I`ll rip your manhood and shove it in your rear. Understand?"

Tamaki nodded fast, fearing for his life. After that Lucian had stepped down from him, letting him to crawl away. Kallen had come closer to Lucina.

"Geez, that was brutal." She commented. "Not that I accuse you. Tamaki really is an idiot and forgets about his manners."

"Hm, how come he is still around you?" Lucina asked curiously. "That guy clearly is a moron. I would kick him out of here if I were Zero."

"He has his own value, Ms. Black." Suddenly, another voice, a mechanical one, spoke up. "However, I`m actually grateful to you for teaching him some respect. I was thinking of doing so for a while myself."

Lucina and Kallen had turned in the direction from which a masked figure with a cape was approaching the two. All other Knights seemed to be watching him closely. Lucina didn`t needed an explanation to understand who this was.

"Zero, I take it?" Lucina asked. "Are you keeping cameras in med rooms?"

"Only for security." Zero answered. "One can`t be too cautious."

"True." Lucina had agreed. "You`ve heard my talk with Red then and know what I want to ask from you?"

"Yes, I know, but before I welcome you in our ranks, answer me: why do you really hate Britannia."

Lucina closed up her eyes for a second before opening them up and answering.

"They`ve taken away from everything that I had and everyone I loved." She began. "I was forced to watch how my home burned in flames, while OSI troops were shooting down my parents and friends. I had to stay under my own mother`s dead body, who was shot protecting me, for two days before I could even get up. My own twin brother had watched how our dad was burnt alive just because he had the courage to stand against those bastards. And after my parents were murdered, my brother and I wondered off alone, and we were only 12 years old. We had no home, no friends and no one to take care of us. Britannians had haunted us down just because of our existence and once one of those bastards had caught me. He… mutilated me from inside…" Lucina gripped her fist, trying to hold the tears. "I`ve escaped, but I lost my brother. I knew that he was somewhere around Narita, but when I came close to his whereabouts, those bastards had caught me and experimented on me and my brother for some damned messed up reason. I can still hear him scream. And right now, I don`t even know what those pigs had done to him or if he is even alive. So, let me ask you, Zero: do you think that this is enough for one person to wish see Britannia crumble and all those scumbags dead."

All Black Knights were stunned after hearing what Lucina had to tell Zero. Girls felt especially sorry to her, with Kallen and Inoue placing a hand on both her shoulders. It was clear that Britannia had taken from this girl more than from each and every one of them. Lucina had more rights to hate Britannia than all of them combined. Suddenly, she spoke up again.

"Say, while you`ve saved me." Lucina`s voice was crumbling a little. "Did you happen to see a 17-year old boy with same colored hair as mine? He is a bit taller than me and has indigo eyes."

"Sorry, but there was only you in that truck. The others got away." Kallen spoke up comforting. "By the way, what`s you brother`s name? Maybe he got out of there in all this commotion and, if he is out there, we can look for him."

Lucina had glanced to Zero for the conformation, which he gave her through nod.

"His name is Gabriel."

* * *

 **Well, that`s it for now. Heh, looks like Grayson was noticed by Knights of the Round themselves and now Bismarck himself wants to know how good he is as a pilot, while Nonette is clearly interested in getting to know him in far more… passionate way. With whole honesty, I`m beginning to think of a little harem now… I know what I said, but after reading Ripped Away and Brave New World again I started to think of a Nonette. Don`t worry though, Cornelia stays as the prime romance here, that`s my word for you.**

 **As for Lucina, yep, she is going to be Grayson`s main problem to deal with. And don`t let that anger issue fool you: she can be just as calculating and adaptable as Zero. And, it seems like she is taking a liking to Kallen… Oh, and I named her after Lucina from Fire Emblem, just for information.  
**

 **So, keep guessing who those two really are and if Lucina has a Geass or not.**

 **Next time: Knight of Nine is in Japan; Cornelia and Grayson having a hard time now; Gabriel is introduced to Lancelot Crusader; Lucina is going to even Knightmares odds in Black Knights favor.**

 **See ya!**


	13. Planning and Ideals

At first, Zero`s decision to let Lucina join up with Black Knights was met with a little distress, however, young darknette soon proved herself to be not just a feisty person, but also a very capable fighter. As it turned out, Lucina was actually a real pro in piloting Knightmares, a born pilot, you could say. On Burai, Sutherland and Gloucester, her scores were not just high, but astonishing: Burai- 99,4%, Sutherland- 98,7%, Gloucester- 100%. Her skills with Knightmares were on par with Kallen, if not higher. She had also made usage of factory in which Black Knights were repairing their gear and, unbeknownst to most, made several upgrades to Burais while repairing them. She had reinforced their armor, improved mobility and speed, basically making Burais on par with Sutherlands in every sense of the way. Lucina herself had told Ohgi and Kallen that she was actually surprised that they didn`t do that, implying that Glasgows and Burais are very easy to modify to the fifth generation. Once Zero had seen the result, he actually asked Lucina if she could upgrade on of Gloucesters that they had captured. Lucina on that answered that she`ll make that KMF into a death machine if she would be allowed to pilot the Gekka and also tinker with it in any way she wanted. Surprisingly, Zero gave his agreement, seeing what this girl could make this Gekka.

After two weeks from her awakening in BK HQ, Lucina was already done with Zero`s order on modifying a Gloucester, which had ended up as a completely new Knightmare Frame, built on the basis of Gloucester. It received a far superior armor, capable of dishing out anti-tank missile and KMF Assault rifle shots; cockpit was also armored up; Harkens were relocated on hands and remodeled to better suit the needs of user. Overall, while retaining mostly the same speed and mobility, it`s capacities were now higher than ever. This KMF could now be considered a 6th generation and for good reasons: Zero`s new KMF had proven itself capable of trashing Burais and Sutherlands with ease in VR, with Gloucesters standing little chances. And, as any good KMFs, it had now a new name: Akuma.

Now, with Akuma ready and waiting for actions, Lucina was now sitting in the opened cockpit with a laptop on her legs, running through the net in searches for information, regarding her twin brother, Britannian army and those two advanced Knightmares, of which she was informed by Kallen, who was now officially her best friend her. She and Red, as would often call Kallen shared a lot of things in common and also loved to trash down Britannian militaries. And, considering that both were officially the aces of Black Knights, they needed to get along. Now, while Black Knights had Guren and Akuma now, they were still one step away from Britannians with their advanced 7th generation Knightmares. So, in order to fix this problem, Lucina had hacked into Britannian military net from her laptop, searching the data about those KMFs and, if possible, their respective pilots and specs.

Now, she had finally found the files relating to them. Quickly, she had copied them on her laptop, seeing that her worm will soon be discovered and disposed of, with possibility of Brits tracking down them. Fortunately, her dad had thought her well in both modifying KMFs and hacking into systems, so she had closed all the connections before she could be tracked. After letting out a sigh, she could now look into the info she got out. And she did get a lot of data, not only about those KMFs, but about militaries in general. Suddenly, she heard the gates of hangar open up, revealing Kallen coming in. She waved to Lucina.

"Hey, Lucina." She greeted her partner. "What are you up to? Still developing modifications for your Gekka?"

"Hey, Red." Lucina greeted Kallen. "Nope, I`m done for now. To tell the truth, I`ve just finished hacking into Brits` network. Wanna see what I`ve got out of their net?" She smirked.

"Huh?" Kallen didn`t get that one. "You did what again?"

"I`ve hacked in their net, Red." Lucina repeated herself. "What so strange about it? Their security there is tight, yeah, but if you manage to bypass their firewall, then you`ve got more than enough time to get what you need."

Kallen stared at her friend with the look of highest impression and respect. It was the first time that she had heard that Britannian military net was hacked. No one of her friends ever tried to do that, not even Zero had suggested this. Still, considering the fact Lucina usually preferred to do things her way and often tells others about them afterwards, like with her upgrade of Burais. She said that she was always that way: not waiting for stupid orders, but preferring to make a difference in her favor when possible. Looks like she decided to so. Kallen climbed up the ladder and sat near her friend.

"So, what did you find out?"

"At first, I was looking for Gabriel, but I`ve got nothing on him." Lucina sounded a bit sad. "All their personal files are encrypted with heavier defenses then Akuma."

"Hey, we`ll find." Kallen reassured Lucina. "You yourself said that he is far to cunning and smart to be captured by Britannians."

Lucina smiled at this one. Oh, it was so true. While she herself was quite capable when things came to KMF modifying and net surfing, Gabriel was simply a general genius with his creative and adaptable mind, capable of incorporating almost all knowledge he could understand and using to its fullest in the future. She herself was taught to do so by her dad, but Gabriel was simply an ace in this regard. He could literally think like anyone he wanted, predicting the enemy`s move and countering it. Still, she was a far more intuition and instinctive fighter of two, moving with a flow and attacking not based on a plan, but on her gut alone. Her non-pattern way of fighting was always equal to Gabriel`s planning on the feet. Another distinctive difference was that Gabriel was always capable of keeping a cool, almost emotionless face in battle, while Lucian fought with her emotions and feelings flowing through her with every move. Still, she knew that behind all Gabriel`s stone and frost was a caring heart. She only wished to have him here with her.

"Yeah, I know." Lucina turned to her laptop. "Okay, while there was nothing on him, I`ve dug up something about those two Knightmares you`ve faced." She opened up the file. "Well, well. Looks like that their names are Lancelot, the white one, and Lancelot Crusader, the black one. It says that both Knightmares were developed by Camelot, a research group under Second Prince`s patronage. According to what I have here, the white unit is the first model built."

"Yeah, I see that." Kallen looked at the data. "Damn, those things are real killer machines. All these upgrades and technology thrown into it."

"Oh, you`ll be surprised, but it seems like that thing has a better version." Lucina clicked on Crusader. "This Crusader is in fact is a far more armored and armed version of the original. It doesn`t show any details, but, according to info here, Lancelot Crusader was built as the anti-Knightmare KMF, a Gloucester of 7th generation. It`s armor is composed of coltan and titanium, making it very dense and melt-proof, to easily shrug off any shots from Assault rifles and even Revolving Blade will have a hard time piercing it. As for weapons, it`s weaponry is mounted on it with capability of killing any KMF from 4th to 7th generation."

"Don`t mention that." Kallen still remembered the battle of Narita. "That`s the same KMF that almost drive me to my death. Hell, that damned Grayson is one tough son of a bitch."

Lucina`s eyes almost widened once she heard this name, but she made sure that Kallen wouldn`t see that. She knew this surname well enough and wasn`t shocked to hear it, but still…

"Regardless of the pilot." Lucina continued. "Lancelot Crusader is currently considered to be the most advanced Knightmare Frame built, within Britannian military. However, it would seem that it was actually based of a simpler model, Lancelot Club." Lucina showed Kallen the said KMF. "It was supposed to be developed here after the initial success of the first Lancelot, but this project was given to Pendragon division of Camelot to build, while Crusader was developed here in Japan."

"What are the stats on that Club?" Kallen wondered, if this Lancelot Club was any different form the original.

"Hm, looks like that specs are almost the same as the original." Lucina rubbed her chin. "Although, it would seem that this model was actually designed to be the mass-produced prototype in the future. I can see that it's lacking a few techs of the first and second. Still, I`m actually impressed with the potential of modifying it in almost any given direction. If needed, Lancelot Club can be upgraded to be almost anything your heart wants it to be. Oh, and look at that…" Lucina moved her laptop to her friend.

Kallen`s eyes had widened at the info she was looking at right now. If this data was correct, then Zero and Black Knights might just be in far more trouble than expected. They had their hands full dealing with Cornelia and her war-veteran army. And that`s not to mention that nearly wiped out Purist Faction, according to information from Kyoto, was reorganized as the special operation unit, Templar Squad. According to sources, all members of this Squad have Gloucesters to pilot and received additional trainings to fight against KMFs. To make this even worse, their commander is none other, but Alex Grayson, Cornelia`s best anti-terrorist specialist and the only one man whom Zero had admittedly feared for his analytic mind and his views on his opponents and capability to understand them. Of all Royal Guards, he seemed so far as the most dangerous of the bunch. However, now the situation was changing for the worse. Because, it would seem that Britannia had decided to send someone of their highest elites here.

"The Knight of Nine is arriving here?!" Kallen said out-loud. "A-and she`s already got a Lancelot Club prepared here?! Zero needs to hear of this right now!" Kallen was about to run to Zero.

"Hold on, Kallen." Lucina had stopped her friend. "Let`s not lose our cool over it. You know, I think this is actually really good news for us."

Kallen had looked at Lucina like at the lunatic. Either she drink too much of her black tea, or she went completely nuts. Black, however, had a smile on her face and a very, very interesting idea in her mind. Oh, she wasn`t drunk or high or crazy, but what she had in mind was going to sound like the craziest and absolutely impossible to pull out. Impossible, but with some unstandardized thinking, deception and faith, this could possibly become Black Knights` greatest victory over Britannian military and even Knights of the Round. Her father had always told her that if your enemy has the advantage over you, you must first learn of this advantage and try and turn it into your own weapon. And now, she had just devised the plan to do just that. First off, the place of this advantage would most certainly be close to advantages just like it. And, considering the nature of it, it should be a little trouble to find its location. Lucina just had to pinpoint the place that would have all the needed scientific equipment and testing fields. There must also be plenty of highly educated technicians, meaning that this advantage was, most probably, located near the research facility or institution of technical research. Standard military hangars wouldn`t cut it for those things. Oh, her parents would be so impressed by this one…

"I think I`ve just found a way for us to boost our might and teach Britannians a good lesson." She smirked to her friend. "We are going to steal their newest advanced toy, Lancelot Club."

* * *

 **In the meantime. Tokyo Technical Institution, Camelot`s R &D.**

Throughout her career, Villetta had been tasked to do many things, most of which were purely militaristic. She was a military specialist through and through, able to handle many things and capable of achieving the positive results when demanded from higher command. However, out of all her tasks that she had, none was as simple and as this one. She was currently in Camelot`s R&D section, place where Lancelot, Lancelot Crusader and, from yesterday, Lancelot Club had been stored. All of those 7th Generation Advanced Knightmares were currently the best in all of Empire, with Lancelot Crusader being, most probably, the leader of the three. Villetta had seen firsthand what it could do in capable hands of Alex Grayson, her official CO and a good friend.

After Purist Faction was cut down practically 75%, Princess Cornelia had decided to reform the remnants into a completely new formation, a spec ops Knightmare shock unit. It`s main purpose was to act as anti-terrorist force against the groups with Knightmares, basically taking down all the foes with significant fire power in one sweep motion. All pilots who enlisted were given additional practice training in Knightmare fight and piloting Gloucesters. In addition, Grayson had held several lectures on subject of understanding your enemy and predicting it`s movements, as well as think strategically. Villetta herself was there, listening to all her CO had to tell them and she saw the value of his theories and how he applied them in battle. Right now, this new spec force, namely Templar Squad, had consisted of 15 pilots, including Grayson as the commander, Villetta Nu as XO, Suzaku Kururugi and the newest addition to both this squad and Camelot pilots, Gabriel Grayson, Alex`s "younger brother".

After the battle of Narita and the appearance of the mysterious pilot, who had saved both Princess Cornelia and Grayson, rumors started to spread among the soldiers, regarding the identity of this pilot. When Grayson had officially informed his squad mates about the addition to their ranks, Villetta had suspected that this might just be the mysterious pilot. However, she didn`t expected to find out that this pilot would look a lot like Grayson himself, save for age, hair and amnesia. But, this wasn`t the most shocking that she had to learn. A week ago, Grayson had called her and Suzaku Kururugi in Viceroy Palace, where, in the presence of Princess Cornelia and here chief advisors, both had learned the real origin of Alexander Grayson. At first, it had shocked the both, but he explained them that he trusted them both greatly with his secret and that he wished to be completely honest with both. Villetta, who had seen what really the person Grayson was, said that she was alright with his origin and was grateful for such trust. Kururugi too had said that all that mattered now was whom Alex was now, not whom he was.

Young Warrant Officer seemed to be more… mature and a little less naïve then before. Villetta could only assume that it was Grayson`s influence over young boy. She knew that two spent quite a lot of time and it would seem that Suzaku had begun to see Alex as a mentor of sorts. Still, the two had sworn never to reveal this secret. In addition, both of them learnt about Gabriel and his amnesia and how Grayson had essentially taken him under his own wing. Villetta was yet again amazed with Grayson`s kindness to the boy and his willingness to help him. Villetta had caught herself on a thought that she started to highly admire her CO. In a friendly way, of course, as he had made it clear that he didn`t wished to pursue romantic relations with anyone, including Villetta. Still, it was great to have him as a close friend.

While in her thoughts, Villetta almost didn`t notice how Warrant Officer Suzaku had come near of her to watch how Gabriel was actually doing in VR trainings. Villetta`s real objective right now was to be Gabriel`s escort while Grayson had other matters to attend to, which had included a particular Knight of the Round arriving here. He told her that he wanted to see how Gabriel would do on Crusader and other Lancelots, as well two additional captured Knightmares, which Villetta and Kururugi had escorted as well. Both of them didn`t knew why they were requested to bring them here, but they figured that it had something to do with Lloyd`s new project, that he, Miss Cecile and Grayson had kept under wraps.

Suzaku, watching at the monitor of Gabriel`s fight against VR Burais, spoke up.

"He`s good." Suzaku had commented, looking at how Gabriel was targeting Burais with Cerberus. "He is attacking them from higher position with Cerberus, snipe shooting the officers and putting them at the disarray. Just like Grayson would`ve done if he was surrounded in urban area."

Villetta had nodded to this one. After hours of work together, she now had no ill feelings towards Suzaku Kururugi, respecting him as a fellow pilot and a soldier. In most of their missions, Kururugi was always in Villetta`s squad, acting as their strike force and coverer in tight situation. If it wasn`t for him and his Lancelot, Villetta would`ve lost quite a lot of friends while taking down terrorists. So, needless to say, she had now changed her opinion about this young man.

"Yes, Gabriel is acting a lot like Grayson." Villetta remarked. "Despite his amnesia, he is clearly a capable KMF pilot, on par with Royal Guard and, perhaps, with Alex himself. Makes me actually wonder if they really are actually siblings?"

"Maybe." Kururugi said, seeing as Crusader had jumped off the building and was now attacking in melee. "Or he is just Alex`s version of our world?"

Villetta had turned to face Kururugi. This was certainly something that she didn`t expected to hear from him. It sounded a lot like… Grayson.

"Pardon me, but I thought that you weren`t the one to build up theories on things." Villetta had said. "Did Grayson rubbed off on you that much, Warrant Officer?"

"Yeah, he did." Suzaku agreed to that.

Suzaku wasn`t lying on this one. Throughout their numerous talks, Grayson had been actually teaching Suzaku. It was very strange at first to hear about his own values of loyalty and honor, as well as his views on Britannian Empire. He clearly stated that his true loyalty lied not with the Empire itself, but with Princess Cornelia and that he had faith in her and Princess Euphemia. He did believe that it was possible to change things from within the Empire, just like Suzaku, but he bared no illusions that in order to change things, he would have to face the system itself. And, if you were going to change it, you needed to have two things to change thing for good: political power and a moral code. Suzaku recalled their talk on that subject.

* * *

 _"_ _Suzaku," Alex turned to his younger friend. "I can see what you wish to achieve and I can clearly understand your desire to help your people within the system. I find your cause admirable and, if I could, I would be happy to support it. However, I can`t help but warn you about the danger of this path."_

 _"_ _What danger are you talking about?" Suzaku wished to know._

 _"_ _Suzaku, tell me, what defines a great leader?" Grayson had asked him._

 _"_ _The ability to lead his people." Suzaku gave his answer._

 _"_ _No." Grayson shocked his head. "Anyone with enough charisma and power can lead people. What truly sets great leaders apart from others is their ability not to give into pride and arrogance, capability to be compassionate to others. Nations are created out of people and if you see yourself only as ruler of those masses, then you are not a great leader. No, great leaders see themselves as not rulers, but protectors and guides for their people. They lead them, yes, but not at the cost of their humanity. Suzaku let me ask you a question: if you had the choice between having absolute power, enough to shape the world in your own image and vision, or your humanity, your compassion to others, even to your enemy, what would you choose?"_

 _"_ _I…" Suzaku actually had no immediate answer on that one._

 _"_ _Well, I myself prefer to retain my humanity." Grayson gave his answer. "Because without it, I`m nothing more, but a soulless pile of ambitions, desires and greed. Let me tell you this, Suzaku Kururugi: without our ability for compassion, for forgiveness and remorse, you are worthless. Remember this, for there might come a day when your worst enemy might beg you for help and, at that moment, you must make the right choice between humanity and ambition."_

* * *

He told him, that Britannia`s policy was ultimately determined by the Emperor and no one was above him. Grayson stated that if the ruler feels that there is someone who is capable to change things on his own, then this person becomes an enemy of his. Suzaku had questioned Grayson`s position on this one, but then he was treated to an explanation, from which Suzaku had understood that his views on things were, in fact, not just idealistic, but childish and absurd even. His beliefs in Britannia, the good in all persons, probability of changing things and many more… all of that had been absolutely childish.

For the first time, Suzaku had looked at things from a much more mature point of view, the one that Grayson had opened up to him. He now understood that Britannia`s system could only be changed those people, who wielded the power. However, he had also understood that without compassion to others, without morality towards everyone, even your worst enemies, you will be no better than all those criminals. No, Suzaku had sworn that he would never let his humanity become a cost for power. He will try and help his people, but he would do that the smart way: by learning. He would keep an opened mind, just like Grayson, but he would still be guided by his compassion, not ambitions. His ambitions would serve him only as his objectives to achieve, but his compassion would always serve him as his guide to it. He will make his way to the top, but not at the expense of his humanity. And if he had failed, then he will make sure to help those like Euphemia to change things, but not at the cost of their humanity.

After venturing in his thoughts, Suzaku smiled a bit.

"He opened my eyes on many things." Kururugi spoke. "It's hard to explain, but… he managed to help me understand something very important."

"I see." Villetta nodded. "Grayson sure has that effect on people around him. Back before Prince Clovis`s death, I would never consider someone like you worthy enough to be called a soldier. Now, I consider you, Warrant Officer Kururugi, a true soldier and a loyal friend."

"Thank you." Suzaku returned the smile. "By the way, I`ve received a word from the Intelligence office, regarding Grayson`s request. They`ve said that you and Alex might wanna hear about it."

Villetta raised an eyebrow. She knew that Alex had some connections with the Intel, but she didn`t knew that he would have enough influence to ask them about something. She wondered what did he requested.

"What`s the word?" Villetta asked Suzaku.

"Looks like Grayson asked his friends there to keep tabs on JLF`s remnants and old abandoned industry factories." Kururugi had informed Villetta. "At first, they were a bit confused, but now they`ve got what he wanted them to find him."

"And what was our Major looking for?" Silver-haired woman looked at the Warrant Officer.

In the meantime, while both soldiers were exchanging words, they didn`t noticed that Crusader`s VR program was completed and Gabriel was now quietly observing the two, highly interested in what Suzaku had to say.

"Do you recall those custom Burais?" Villetta nodded. "Intel had found out where they came from and where are the remaining Knightmares."

Now Villetta understood what Grayson`s intention was. Clearly, he knew what those custom Burais could do and if they were to be still produced, then Britannia would be in trouble of losing many of its Knightmares. And it was clear that Dark Crusader wanted to get some vengeance for what happened at Narita, when Four Holy Swords had obliterated two squads of Purist Faction.

Suddenly, Gabriel`s voice drew the attention of both soldiers.

"I`ll take Guren for that one." He spoke up casually. "My Gekka is still being rebuilt."

Suzaku and Villetta looked at each other then back to Gabriel. They knew that Gabriel would be there, but to actually say out in the open that he would take the Guren MK-1 for this as if he was allowed to, was… frustrating.

They wondered if Grayson would approve of that one.

 **Three hours later. VIP landing zone, Viceroy Palace.**

* * *

Princess Cornelia, Princess Euphemia and their respective Royal Guard were standing on the landing zone, observing as a deluxe-class transport was going on a landing. Almost everyone here were nervous, except Major Alex Grayson, who hasn`t been introduced to the infamous Lady Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, yet. While, Grayson wasn`t a psychic, he could clearly sense the tension coming from his girlfriend, Cornelia, which, in fact, actually troubled him. It would seem that this Lady Enneagram was the only one who could scare her, which was saying a lot. Guilford and Darlton did give some explanations, but that still did ease up Grayson`s mind about Cornelia. He, thanks to his colleagues, knew with just what kind of a person they would be dealing with, paying especial interest to her flirtatious side. He figured that Cornelia was a bit afraid that Nonette would be acting a bit too… passionately towards him and he might fall for that. This was still a theory, but he couldn`t just stand there and not ease up Cornelia`s worries. While the transport was landing, he quickly stepped to Cornelia`s side and spoke up.

"Are you worried about Knight of Nine, Your Highness?"

Cornelia looked to her lover and sighed.

"Obviously yes." She answered. "You don`t know her, Major. And that might be problematic for you and me." She said the last four words quitter, not wanting for Guilford and Darlton hear them.

"Yet, I know you, Your Highness." Grayson smiled to her, secretly placing his palm on her hand and saying the next thing quitter. "And I`m always at your side, no matter what."

Those words did eased up Cornelia`s mind, knowing that Alex was here for her if she needed him. True, she was worried about Nonette coming to Area 11 and not the last reason for worrying was her personality and flirtatious side, which had absolutely no boundaries. She was especially interested in handsome officers, like Grayson here and if she had in her mind the plan to get him lay with her, then there often were zero chances of her stopping before achieving her goal. Cornelia, who had entered romantic relations with Grayson, was now highly worried that he would succumb to Nonette`s passion and pursue his relation with her. It would`ve been a greatest nightmare to Goddess of Victory: losing the man whom she had fallen for to her best friend. However, she reminded herself just what person Grayson was and that for him loyalty was of highest value. Especially to those whom he cared for.

The transport had landed at last and Grayson returned to his position at Darlton`s side. A few seconds later, the door of the transport opened up and from there stepped out the guest of honor: Nonette Enneagram, champaign-colored women in Knight of the Round`s uniform. She immediately noticed the welcoming party and made her way to them. Once she was near of Cornelia, she smiled like a Cheshire and spoke up.

"Nellie!" She grabbed Cornelia in a literal death hug. "How`s it been, girl?"

Cornelia did exclaim a few word, but Grayson didn`t catch that. He was actually a bit concerned that he would have to call the ambulance because of Nonette`s shire might and affection towards Cornelia, which was probably breaking her ribs. After receiving an answer, she went to Euphie, who had almost choked to death, but was luckily saved by Cornelia, ordering the Round to stop suffocating her little sister. Knight of Nine had followed to Guilford and Darlton exchanging handshakes. And then, Nonette had stopped at her real prey: young Major with short black hair and a stoic expression. She was the first to break the silence.

"Oh my, what a dashing man we`ve got here." She commented, practically eating Grayson with her eyes. "You must the new one here, right?"

"Yes, milady." Grayson answered. "Major Alexander Grayson, Royal Guard of Her Highness Princess Cornelia and commander of Templar Squad, at your service."

Nonette seemed to be quite impressed with what she just heard. She knew firsthand that it wasn`t easy to get in Nellie`s Guard, but to manage also being a commander was also quite a deal. And she wasn`t even going to start about testing that Knightmare as well. When Grayson was going to bow his head in respect to the Knight of the Round, he suddenly felt like he was grabbed by two strong arms and pulled forward. In a sheer second he found himself in probably the most compromising position of his life: his face was pressed against Lady Enneagram`s body, her… chest to be more precisely. Darlton and Guilford had looked at the young Major with sympathy and regret for not informing him of that, while Euphie, blushing like a tomato, covered her mouth with a palm and turned away. As for Princess Cornelia… if glares could kill, then hers would destroy entire planets. It took every bit of her willpower for not to step there and free her boyfriend. Seeing Nonette so vulgarly showing off her affection towards Grayson was simply… unbearable. Nonette had exclaimed with a sly smile.

"What a gentleman you are, Major." Her voice was filled with flirt. "Where did Nellie find such man?"

"Nonette." Cornelia spoke up in cold, absolutely threatening voice. "Release him. Now."

Lady Enneagram looked at her with plea, but after seeing one of the most terrifying glares in history, she freed Grayson, who had immediately stepped back, almost falling on his rear. He looked… frustrated, to say the least, but seemingly quickly regained composure, while Nonette had spoken up.

"Can`t a lady have a little fun?" After that, she had turned to Grayson and walked to him and seductively whispered in his ear. "Let`s continue our acquaintance later, Major."

This time around, it took everything from Alexander to refrain from the commenting this one and simply waiting for said lady to walk past him, with Euphie, Darlton and Guilford following her. Cornelia, once seeing that no one was in earshot, came close to Alex and asked right away.

"Are you alright?"

"Physically, yes." He sighed. "As for mentally… I now see why Guilford told me to bring a helmet."

Cornelia sighed, dropping her head down.

"This is going to be very difficult." She said. "Nonette has clearly set her sights on you."

"Let her come and try." Alex looked to Cornelia. "This man`s heart beats only for one woman." And after that, seeing that they were alone her for a moment placed a quick kiss on her lips. "And that`s you."

Cornelia smiled to that one, feeling a bit easier. She perfectly understood that Nonette`s advances would be all directed to Grayson, but she sensed that her lover would retain his loyalty to his Goddess, as she would for him.

However, Nonette decides to ever try this little stunt again with him, Cornelia made a note to herself to break her neck. Literally.

* * *

 **Another chapter, another good job.**

 **So, after thinking, I`ve decided to refrain from harem (after getting my mind straight), however, after seeing a couple of reviews, I`ve decided that there might just be another romantic lead for Grayson, along with Cornelia. Don`t worry, I`ll treat this with utmost care and make sure that this one works.**

 **Also, about Suzaku. Expect his gradual evolution now, mostly due to his work with Grayson. Personally, I hated that douchbag for what he did to Lelouch and how he went from naïve idealist to a cold-blooded hypocritical asshole. So, there won`t be that damned crap. No, I`ll make that idiot into a proper man.**

 **As for additional leads, here are my own suggestions. Keep in mind, I may change my decision**

 **1\. Villetta Nu. She and Grayson are already on good terms and trust each other. She clearly can be someone who could conquer Grayson`s heart and someone whom Cornelia would trust enough.**

 **2\. Nonette Enneagram. She clearly has her sights on Grayson and can go to any lengths to get her pray.**

 **Next time: Dark Crusader, White Knight and Red Reaper against Four Holy Swords; Lucina`s plan comes to fruition; Emperor and V.V. discuss sudden disturbances in Thought Elevator.**


	14. Midnight battle and Lancelot stolen

It was nearly 23.00 PM in Tokyo time. The night's sky was already illuminated by stars and moon. The night`s wind lightly set forest leafs in motion, creating a very peaceful and pretty noise. One that could be listened for quite a while, giving your mind energy to meditate or speculate with yourself on philosophical themes. However, tonight there was no time or place for peaceful meditations. This night will be soon illuminated by warfare.

Four days ago, Military Intelligence had finally tracked down the remnants of JLF under the command of General Katase. They were going to escape into the Chinese Federation, just like the remaining members of Japan`s previous government. However, Princess Cornelia had sworn to herself to put an end to Japan Liberation Front, so she, Darlton and Grayson had devised the main plan of operation, ultimate goal of which- complete destruction of JLF. The plan was to hit all JLF`s remaining forces at once, using the night of their escape as the time to hit them all hard. In order to properly lead all enemy forces in places, Grayson had suggested deliberately leaking the information about the attack to enemy, with some minor alterations made of timing, placing the forces and overall the quantity of strike force. He knew that JLF had some supporters inside the occupation government, or at least he suspected that those were, and because of that he had misinformed the enemy, making sure that they would all fall in Britannia`s trap.

The operation consisted of three parts. Part One was dedicated to Princess Cornelia`s personal forces taking down Katase in the port with the usage of Royal Marines. Part Two was Templar Squad`s personal mission to set up an ambush to all approaching JLF`s remnants and take them down. After Narita, JLF`s forces were split into many disorganized groups and taking them all down one by one would be too long and useless. That`s why Grayson had leaked the info about Katase, trying to bring all those guerilla teams in the place of his choosing, which were the roads to the port. He himself wasn`t commanding his Squad this time around, leaving this to Villetta. He had no doubts that she would succeed in this one. Part Three was, probably, the most difficult and important of entire plan. Suzaku had informed Grayson of the whereabouts of Four Holy Swords and their CO, Kiyoshiro Todoh. This strike group was the one that practically wiped out Purebloods with their newest custom Burais, which had nearly destroyed Cornelia`s Personal Guard, if it wasn`t for Gabriel and his Gekka that turned the tide of the battle in Britannia`s side. Grayson had decided that this force must be dealt with full prejudice, so had decided that, in order to take them down, extreme measurements would have to be applied. And those measures were called: Lancelot Crusader, Lancelot and Guren MK-1, piloted by their respective pilots.

Gabriel was also chosen to be the part of this little squad, with Cornelia gracefully landing Camelot the captured Guren MK-1, which was, per Grayson`s request, modified by Cecile to keep up with Lancelots. Ronin, the new designation for this KMF, was outfitted with heavier armor, new shoulder mounted Harkens, and previous arms and legs were replaced with those closer to Lancelot and outfitted by Vulcans each. It was also armed with MVS sword and a dagger for defense and Gabriel had already tested Ronin in VR and real-life combat, when Nonette had decided to see if rumors about those Gurens were true and challenged Gabriel to a real duel in KMFs, with her using her Lancelot Club. Grayson had tried to quell it down, but fruitlessly and Gabriel was forced to accept the challenge. It happened just two days ago on a small test field where Ronin and Lancelot Club had clashed until one was disarmed or couldn`t keep on fighting. Grayson, who was right now inside his Crusader, had recalled that duel.

* * *

Lancelot Crusader, piloted by Alex, who was the judge of this duel, had fired in the air from his Cerberus. This was the signal to begin the duel. With this signal, Lancelot Club was the first to rush to its prey, drawing out both swords. Ronin had also began moving, drawing out his weapons, but instead of the rush, it was approaching a little slower, not showing out it's full speed. Grayson first had knew that Ronin was capable of producing a better speed then that, but he also had to consider the pilot`s mindset and strategic thinking. Gabriel had displayed that he was always fighting with his mind in constant work. He defiantly had a plan already in place.

In the matter of seconds, two KMF`s had reached each other and their battle dance had begun. Club was restless in his constant attacks from almost all angles, while Ronin had showed its capability in avoiding all of strikes, with some being blocked by his dagger. It would seem that Nonette had Gabriel in tight situation, but the reality was far more interesting. Gabriel, fully aware of Round`s capabilities and proficiency, was merely luring her into his own trap. He needed to see the full extent of his enemy`s potential, her moves and how she attacked. He was studying her. And, once Gabriel had seen her fullest onslaught, he decided that it was time to show what Ronin was capable of.

Suddenly, in one swift swing of both blades, Ronin had stripped away Club of bots swords, leaving it exposed. However, instead of attacking right the next instant, Gabriel had fired his Harken Spears, modified Slash Harkens, destroying Club`s harkens and damaging its mobility. Then, right before Nonette had decided to move her KMF away, Ronin did attacked. Using its superior speed, it encircled the Club and, using his Vulcans, destroyed the Land Panels and then affectively placed his sword near the cockpit, effectively winning the duel.

* * *

Personally, Grayson was quite pleased with the outcome. Throughout those four days, Knight of Nine was practically itching to battle him, boasting how her Club would take down Crusader. Alex had restrained himself from revealing to her, that Lancelot Club`s specs were below Crusader and it`s speed wasn`t matching the Guren. Also, considering the fact that Club wasn`t outfitted with Blaze Shield, Cerberus and Crusader`s type of armor, it was at the severe disadvantage. Plus, with Grayson`s 87 hours and official 100% efficiency rate, he would`ve dealt with Nonette pretty fast, suspecting that she wasn`t as experienced in using Club. Still, he knew that if she had time to prepare, she would prove to be more then worthy to consider a threat. But for now, Miss Enneagram was dismissed from this mission, by Cornelia`s order and Club was left in Tokyo Institution, in Camelot`s trailer, more precisely, for further repairs and because Nonette had actually decided to further upgrade her toy, much to Lloyd`s displeasure to work with such "trash", as he said it.

So, now all three pilots were standing on the hill, prepared to get into the action, while observing the forest roads, seeking KMFs coming. Grayson knew that Todoh wouldn`t take any highways, which were blocked. He was left with only these ways to attack Cornelia in the rear. This is where Grayson, Suzaku and Gabriel were now waiting.

 _"_ _Alex, are you sure that he would take one of these routes?"_ Suzaku questioned. _"There might be the possibility of Four Swords attacking Templars instead."_

"Smart, Suzaku, smart." Grayson commented. "Seems like you are starting to think like a real pro."

 _"_ _It seems more logical for Todoh to unite with all those groups and then break through our lines."_ Suzaku clarified. _"Wouldn`t you agree?"_

 _"_ _He is not wrong."_ Gabriel suddenly spoke up. _"Any commander with his level of experience would do exactly like that."_

"Yep, he would do something like that." Grayson had commended. "If he knew the REAL location of his forces."

 _"_ _I see."_ Gabriel spoke up.

 _"_ _You mean, you`ve specifically leaked the fake info about JLF`s remains gathering around here to Todoh?"_ Suzaku sounded amazed. _"Damn, Grayson. How did you pull this off?"_

"Well, let`s just say I`ve dropped a couple of words to a couple of wrong ears inside occupation government." Grayson had said. "Darlton and I`ve been suspecting that those money bags have been on Kyoto`s payroll. If this suspicion is correct, then they would most certainly inform terrorists about my info. And, if Todoh and his men show up here, then we would not only take down those guys, but we will also have the evidences to arrest some higher ups and cut down Kyoto`s information network."

 _"_ _Well, now I`m officially not playing with you in poker. Ever."_ Suzaku spoke up. _"By the way, I`ve been meaning to ask you about something."_

"Go ahead. Gabriel, you on watch for now."

 _"_ _Cecile had told me that there soon will be a new addition to Camelot Park."_ Now Grayson knew what Suzaku meant. _"She also said that this future KMF is meant for your usage. Does that mean that you`ve decided to put Crusader to rest?"_

"Oh no, this bad boy is way too good to put it down." Grayson protested. "However, yes, once the new Knightmare is fully completed, I would be piloting him. As for Lancelot Crusader, I was thinking to let Gabriel pilot it, especially after seeing his efficiency rate of 98% percent."

 _"_ _I`m alright with this."_ Gabriel commented. _"Your Crusader is more than good enough for me."_

"Glad to hear it." Grayson commented. "By the way, Suzaku, you seem to be in a bit different than usual mood. Any reason?"

 _"_ _Not really, no."_ Suzaku answered. _"Maybe I`ve decided to let loose a little, like you advised me to."_

Grayson had chuckled at this one. He had noticed that Kururugi has begun acting more maturely and wasn`t as naïve as he used to be. He also displayed a far more sociable side of his, now chatting with Villetta and Gabriel. Alex could clearly see that Suzaku was growing up and he no longer considered him as a child in a uniform. Who knows, he just might see Suzaku becoming an accomplished Round.

Suddenly, Crusader`s sensors rang up, detecting the movement in the forest. Grayson called up.

"Attention, I`ve got five unknowns moving through the forest." Grayson had informed the both. "1250 meters west."

 _"_ _I`ve got the visual on them."_ Lancelot called out. _"That`s Burais, the customized once. I don`t think that they`ve noticed us yet."_

"Good. Suzaku, you stay here and cover us from here with VARIS." Grayson knew what kind of a monster that rifle was. "Gabriel, you and I are going to return those terrorists a favor for Narita."

 _"_ _Don`t get cocky. You`ll end up a skinned rabbit, Grayson."_ Gabriel rushed down the hill first.

Grayson only sighed, knowing of Gabriel`s mission to protect him and Cornelia. He only was concerned with whom had given this task and his looks, which were quite close to his own and, surprisingly, Cornelia. Just judging by the looks, Gabriel had appeared like a hypothetical son of Alex and Cornelia. Still, it was early to make any reasonable suggestion in that direction, not until Gabriel`s memory returns. Shrugging off the side thoughts, Grayson activated his Crusader to the maximum and rolled down the hill, catching up with Ronin pretty soon. From the reports and Guilford`s perspective view, Grayson had determined that those custom models were outfitted with just the right tech and armor to match up the Gloucester. Their speed was also higher than regular Burai`s, however, it was still lower than Guren`s and Lancelot`s. And it was still a modification of largely outdated model, while Lancelots and Ronin were the spearheads of 7th generation, piloted by the specialists of their craft.

Today, Kiyoshiro Todoh and his legendary Four Holy Swords face worthy opponents. This is going to a battle remember.

* * *

Todoh, inside of his leading Burai Kai, was going through the information, that he and his men had received about Cornelia`s plan to take down General Katase. He knew that without him, JLF would most likely, collapse and Todoh needed to prevent it. So, he set out to unite with the remaining forces of JLF and attack Cornelia in the rear. However, something was wrong. He was supposed to have already met the groups, but there were none. It was as if he had been misinformed or led into here. He quickly contacted his group.

"Everyone, check your radars." Todoh commanded. "I don`t like it."

 _"_ _This is Urabe. I`ve got nothing."_

 _"_ _Asahina here, it sure is clear around here."_

 _"_ _Chiba here, same on my end."_

 _"_ _This is Senba. Wait, I think…"_ Suddenly, a loud shot had sounded through night and Senba`s Burai had crushed on the ground, his cockpit ejecting from destroyed Knightmare.

Todoh didn`t needed to see what was that. He had already understood what this was. It must`ve been a shot from long-range anti-Knightmare weapon. There were numerous positions to fire from in this forest, which was, in fact, a perfect place to set up an ambush.

Damn it, how didn`t he see this one?! It was so obvious now…

"Everyone, spread out and retreat to the base this is…"

However, Kiyoshiro`s words were silenced. Out of the tree line, from two sides on their remaining group came rolling out two Knightmares. One of them was painted red and black, greatly resembling Gurens, but seriously modified ones. The second one was painted absolutely black with blue features. Todoh had heard that Britannia had a very powerful Knightmare Frame on their service, one that literally became the bane of all resistance forces in Kanto. It was, supposedly, a 7th generation Knightmare, created to be a destroyer of all other Knightmares. He even had a fitting name for it- Lancelot Crusader. And its pilot, Todoh has heard rumors about a Britannian pilot, whose skills can rival even those of the Knights of the Round. Someone, who was the true culprit between JLF`s and Black Knights` tensions. The man as calculating and as fierce as they get. Major Alexander Grayson, Cornelia`s Dark Crusader.

Those two attack right after they were spotted. Guren had slashed down Urabe`s Burai at the waste, forcing him to eject. Crusader wasn't wasting his own time, tearing down Asahina`s Burai with his Harkens. Pilot ejected as well. In the matter of thirty seconds, Four Holy Swords and Todoh had lost 3 out of five members. Kiyoshiro had to give a credit where it was due: those Britannians had used the similar tactic that he did at Narita. Their commander was truly someone not be underestimated.

* * *

Grayson had smiled at this one. 3 down and 2 more to go. His plan was working perfectly so far and as long there won`t be any sudden changes and capturing teams perform admirably, he just might get himself a medal for taking down Kiyoshiro Todoh. Not that he actually needed one. Still, he could just order Suzaku to shoot the down right now. However, he wanted to end it without any further fighting and he was also interested in those custom Burais of theirs. He activated loudspeakers.

"Lt.-colonel Kiyoshiro Todoh." Alex called out to him. "I`m Major Alexander Grayson of Princess Cornelia`s Royal Guard. You have two options here: surrender peacefully, and I swear that we`ll treat you with all respect, or fight and get yourselves killed. I recommend you choose the first one."

 _"_ _So, you are the Dark Crusader."_ Todoh spoke up. _"Still, that doesn`t mean that me and my men will go down without a fight."_

"You`ve already lost 3 of your pilots and I have sniper on standby with clear view on you." Grayson warned him. "I give you one last chance before I…"

 _"_ _Grayson, we have a serious trouble!"_ Suddenly Suzaku called in. _"Someone had broken into the Camelot trailer and, according to Miss Cecile, has… stolen Lancelot Club!"_

Grayson had just gasped at this one. Somebody was good enough to make it past all security and systems to get into van and then steal away one of the most advanced Knightmare Frames in entire world?! Either he was having a bad dream right now, or they were going to have some serious trouble. Grayson had quickly switched to private channel to Suzaku and Gabriel.

"Suzaku, Gabriel, get there ASAP and bring back Club!" He ordered them. "And don`t argue! I`ll handle those two on my own and meet up with you later. Go!"

In the next second, Ronin was already headed down the road towards the trailer, with Suzaku also moving towards that place as well. Well, just look how the tables have turned. He called out again.

"Apologize, but it looks like I`ll be dealing with you two alone." Crusader drawn out his MVSs and activated them. "By the way, Colonel: this is for Narita and Purebloods."

Grayson couldn`t spend too much time on both of them so he decided to let his own instincts do the slashing. He had a bad feeling that whoever had stolen Lancelot Club would be the main event of this night. As Grayson had spoken up, two Burais had rushed at him, full frontal assault, but Grayson knew better than to fall to this. He prepared his Crusader to block not the frontal assault, but flanking onslaught. And, he was correct to be ready, as those two had split up right before meeting face to face and tried to attack from two directions. Good strategy against a single opponent, but useless against Crusader, whose speed was on far different level than those two`s. Crusader had successfully blocked both attacks at the same time, with both Burais pressing from two sides. How foolish to assume that this would be the best way to end the battle. Suddenly, Vulcans came out and began firing on both KMFs, damaging the two. However, they were able to jump back outside Vulcan`s precise reach with minor damage. But, Crusader wasn`t going to spend any more time on them, as it had unleashed Harken Boosters, crushing the Burais to shreds and making pilots eject into the forest. Crusader momentarily turned around and went straight to his partners. He needed to get there ASAP. Why?

Because neither Suzaku nor Gabriel were answering his calls.

* * *

 **Outside the battlefields. Near Camelot trailer.**

Lucina had always considered herself to be a girl of simple interests, knowledge of electronics, KMFs and cyberspace. She was trained, of course, by her mother to be a true lady, but also a fierce lioness, just like she. Her daddy was always opened to suggestions for her education and had always supported her requests. She was never a tactical genius or strategy mastermind like her twin brother and father, but she was educated in building long-term plans and how to execute them properly.

When Zero had heard about her plan to get Lancelot Club from Britannia`s grasp, he called it a blasphemy and recommended her to concentrate on getting ready for the upcoming operation. However, Lucina, just like her dear mother, never liked to be turned down, so, she simply declared that she will get it alone, leaving the meeting room and getting to work the plan.

Stage 1 of her plan: Research. After she had compiled the list of possible places to store Lancelot Club, she managed to narrow it down to only two of institutions, that had close ties with the military and Royal blood. Then, she checked the buildings personally, discussed as simple cleaner, doing her job, while also hacking into their internal systems and downloading all their codes, schematics of buildings and info on Camelot. After that, she had found the real place she was looking for: Tokyo Technical Institution, just outside of Ashford Academy.

Stage 2: Preparations. She had two days to prepare for her heist. She spent the first one prepping her own tech and laptop, adjusting all to work perfectly in proper time. Lucina was actually proud of her work on her tech. After that, she secretly ventured into Institution and had secretly planted a tracker on their vans, knowing that when operation begins, they will deploy their Lancelot Crusader and original, while Club, according to stolen info, was still receiving the modifications. And, once the operation commences, Lucina had deduced that trailer would be stationed near the rear lines, but far enough to not get into firing line, meaning that it would be easy to find the real van.

Stage 3: Execution. On the night of operation, Zero and others left their HQ. Kallen had asked Lucina to come with them, but darknette had assured her friend that they`ll do just fine, especially considering her upgrades of Burais and Akuma. She herself also headed to needed van, which she had managed to find just where she expected it to be. It was, in fact, opened up, revealing the prize. This was going to be even easier. After some sneaking around, Lucina had managed to get close enough to the van and sent inside the trailer a smokescreen and teargas grenades, effectively disabling anyone who was in close proximity. Wearing a gasmask, she quickly made it to her prize possession and got into it, connecting the control of Lancelot with her laptop. She momentarily downloaded the virus that she wrote, which effectively disabled the security protocols, giving Lucina the control. Smirking like a devil, she closed up the hatch and activated Lancelot Club. Now, the fun part was beginning.

Right as Lucina had received the control, she fired her Harkens around her, destroying the van from inside and creating the chaos. In all the mess, she had grabbed the two MVSs and a chaos mine, knowing that the reinforcements were on their way. Lancelot had jumped out from the trailer and rolled out in full speed. Lucina knew that now was the most dangerous part of her part: she was dead sure that Camelot was able to reach their pilots and those devils were already on their way. And, like Gabriel like to say to her: "You`ll end up a skinned rabbit if you aren`t careful, Luci."

And, what a misfortune, she had spotted the first Camelot`s experimental model coming at her in full speed. She saw that it was a heavily modified Guren MK-1. Lucina had no time to spare, so she acted on an instinct and sent the grenade and its way on the ground. Oh, how she wasn`t envious towards the pilot as it was caught in the hale of heavy bullets, that tear the armor to shreds, but KMF was still standing. So, before it was even able to move, Lancelot jumped right to Guren and simply grabbed the Knightmare and tossed it out of the way with crushing sound of metal and ejecting block. However, right as Club was ready to move out; it was forced to avoid shots incoming from the original Lancelot. Lucina growled, remembering that this one was going to a problem if not taken care swiftly. Fortunately, she had seen how that thing moves and what patterns the pilot was using. She knew what to expect.

It had moved to Club, drawing out the sword, firing from rifle. Lucina decided to use his rash and impulsive move and play it in her own advantage. She drew out both swords and also moved on her enemy. Lancelots had closed the distance and the original was the first to attack, with Club swiftly moving both her swords to catch it. Once it was caught, Club, still in motion, literally kicked Lancelot in face and dropped the captured sword, moving behind the stunned Lancelot. Once saw a needed opening, she cut right beneath the chest plate, right where the energy filler was, disabling the KMF completely. Now, with this out of the way, Lancelot Club proceeded to move.

After a couple of minutes, Club spotted another one standing right on her way, waiting with its weapon drawn out and ready in staff mode. Lucina stopped her KMF just 15 meters away from this black mech, knowing that this is it for her. She didn`t even needed to guess who piloted this Crusader, as she knew this by her heart. Lucina knew by her own soul whom she was facing off.

Lucina Black was facing off Alexander Grayson, The Dark Crusader.

Lancelot Club drew out it`s swords, standing up in battle posture.

 _"_ _Whoever you are, I must commend you: those two pilots were some of the best in all Japan and you`ve took both of them down."_

Lucina`s heart dropped a little after hearing this voice. Her soul clenched and feelings of deep sadness, loss and longing filled her. Lucina remained silent, mustering her entire will and preparing herself to fight Crusader.

Crusader, apparently warned by the silence, also positioned itself for the battle. Two advanced Knightmares positioned themselves to fight. The pilots had gripped their controls, ready to move out. All that was stopping them was their desire to be the second one to move, wishing to see what route the opponent would take. However, they were deprived of this when both charged each other. Crusader and Club, two best built Knightmares, rushed to fight. In the matter of seconds two collided with each other. Club had stopped Crusader`s stuff and moved it to its right, making sure that Club won`t be hit by the second blade. Just as Lucina expected, Crusader had activated it`s Vulcans, targeting the Club. However, the pilot of the Club wasn`t someone to mess with either. Lucina had fired two hand Harkens, demolishing the cannons and damaging the head. Club, after return of the Harkens, moved right and, in swiftest slash, cut off the roof of cockpit. Lucina`s eye had widened, once she laid her gaze upon Grayson. On his face, so familiar to her and so painful to watch. She turned her gaze, unable to look upon him and, as girl did so, she moved Club and kicked Crusader on the ground. Lancelot Club had moved out in full speed. And as Lucina had piloted her KMF out, tears treacherously were falling from her eyes.

"D-damn it…" She cursed herself. "Why of all people… It had to be you…"

However, what young girl didn`t notice was the Royal Guard closing in on Grayson`s position, who were unable to stop the retreat of Club. And another thing that she didn`t notice was that Crusader wasn`t moving. At all.

* * *

Cornelia was pissed off like never before. How she had hated when things weren`t going according to her plan. First Katase blew himself up, then Zero and his Black Knights showed up and gave her one of the toughest battles in her entire life, with Zero`s new Knightmare practically dominating her Gloucester. Seriously, where did he get this and how come their Burais had practically turned all her Sutherlands into nothing? Fortunately, she was able to drag this battle long enough for Templar Squad to come to their rescue, pushing Black Knights away. She was going to thank Grayson for creating such elite force. She was also going to promote him now to Lt.-colonel for practically annihilating the remains of JLF and capturing Kiyoshiro Todoh. Not to mention that he most certainly deserved some private time with her, a dinner, to be more precise. She always valued the man who could get results and Grayson was just that kind of a man.

Now, after leaving the port with her remaining forces and Templars, Cornelia headed to Crusader, to provide support. Someone had stolen Lancelot Club right underneath their noses and Grayson went there to deal with this. She knew that her lover could handle any enemy put in front of him, but Cornelia heart didn`t feel right. She sensed that something must`ve happened. So she speed up her KMF to its maximum. And soon she had reached the place where her Royal Guard and she herself saw Lancelot Crusader lying on the ground, beaten and damaged. There were no movements at all, not even from pilot. Cornelia tried calling Grayson, but there was silence. That didn`t feel right.

Second Princess got down on to the ground and ran right to the opened hatch of Crusader. She was utterly shocked to see such advanced KMF beaten down. But, overshadowing her shock, she was afraid. Afraid for Alex.

And Cornelia`s fear was realized once she saw something that completely sent her mind into panic. Inside of demolished cockpit, was lying Alexander Grayson, with a shard of a panel sticking out of his stomach, pool of blood already created beneath him.

* * *

 **Sword of Akasha.**

Sword of Akasha, such a beautiful construction, created for slaying the greatest enemy of the world. The God, the one that united the humanity and divided them at the same time. It was driving humanity towards the path of destruction and constant lie, lie that had demolished lives of millions already. What kind of a God could force its creations to fight each other? No such God was worthy to follow. And Charles zi Britannia and his brother V.V. knew this the best. That`s why they were going to slay him and free the world from clutches of ignorance, misunderstanding and lies. However, today they were discussing a different matter. About two months ago, there was slight distortion in Thought Elevator, but now everything was going perfectly fine. However, both decided to look into this and gather as much information as possible. And what they had learnt was quite disturbing.

"So, it`s true then." V.V. spoke up in grim demeanor. "The though Elevator was activated to transport three persons."

"Yes, it appears so, big brother." Charles shared his brother`s demeanor. "And the worst about those three is that they are not connected to Collective Conciseness, meaning that they are immune to us."

"Charles, you do realize what this means, do you? Do you know what happens if they have Geass."

"I know, big brother." Charles had clenched his fist. "We will be dealing with Code Breakers."

* * *

 **New chapter ready. Hope you love it.**

 **So, don`t worry yet. I`m not getting rid of Grayson. Oh no, but he will be decommissioned for some time and it will allow me to focus more on Lucina and Gabriel.**

 **As for romances. There won`t be harems, my word on that and Cornelia is our prime lady, its decided fully and there won`t be anyone in this relation. But, know that there will be some gales having strong feelings to Grayson. Currently, there are two ladies aside from Cornelia, who will be tearing up because of Alex`s condition.**

 **Also, here is the question for all you here: would you like to see Cornelia, Grayson and their friends just having a nice break, watching a certain web-show on Alex`s laptop, which involves two combatants, research and one and only Boomstick? If you do, I might just make one episode for you.**

 **Next time: Lucina shows Black Knights, that she always keeps her promises; Gabriel in Ashford Academy; Grayson is in coma and his visitors.**


	15. New Weapon, New Reveals

**Black Knights` HQ. Three hours after operation.**

Zero had been thinking over the entire operation, trying to decide if this was a victory or defeat. He did succeed in taking down JLF, who had been a nuisance to him for a long time now, thanks to Grayson`s scheme. If only he didn`t send them that damned conversation, he would`ve incorporated them in his ranks. Now, it wasn`t important, because General Katase and majority of the remnants are now either dead or captured. Cornelia`s forces were acting very organized with in coming JLF`s forces, he had to give them credit. As for battling Cornelia herself, Zero came so much closer than before at Narita. His Akuma singlehandedly demolished Darlton`s and Guilford`s Gloucesters and almost crushed Cornelia. Lelouch was beyond impressed with his personal Knightmare which Lucina had built him. He had to give her a credit for constructing it and he was even more impressed once he saw how his 8 Burais were demolishing 14 Sutherlands without any major complication. No, those KMFs were no longer Burais: they were far above those scraps. Zero had decided that he would like to call those KMFs Ashikaga. He wondered if Lucina could build another KMF that could be Black Knights` variant of Gloucester. Still, he was disappointed to find her not participating in the operation. Her skills would`ve allowed him to capture Cornelia for sure. However, she seemed more fixated on her ridiculous plan to get them that Lancelot Club, which could potentially even the scales against Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader. Hopefully, she didn`t execute this plan and they wouldn`t have to deal with Grayson again. It was a stroke of good fortune that they hadn`t faced him and that White Knight. They were probably stationed on a different mission, capturing Todoh, maybe. Zero had no doubts that even Kiyoshiro Todoh won`t be a problem to Grayson and his Crusader.

Right now, Black Knights and Zero were returning to their base, this time with no casualties at all. Britannia had lost over 15 Sutherlands and 6 Gloucesters, but the strategic objective wasn`t achieved. Still, Black Knights had showed to Goddess of Victory that now they hold the advantage over her in battle. All thanks to Lucina, who was smart enough to upgrade their KMFs. Lelouch had pondered if he should`ve lend those modifications to Kyoto for them to mass produce Ashikagas and, maybe, Akuma. Well, first he had to consult with Lucina. Suddenly, Zero had heard a radio discussion between his Knights.

 _"_ _Damn that Lucina."_ Tamaki cursed her. _"Why the hell that bitch hadn`t come in port?! We would`ve wiped out those Britannians with her Gekka!"_

 _"_ _Hey, lay off of her!"_ Kallen shouted to her friend. _"That's because of her we haven't lost even a single KMF and smashed those Sutherlands and Gloucesters. Seriously, our Burais are now even better than those Sutherlands. Not to mention Akuma."_

 _"_ _I agree with Kallen."_ Youshida supported. _"I never thought that I would actually see the day when our Burais would tower over Britannian tech."_

 _"_ _Hey, Zero."_ Kallen called their leader. _"Do you think that she did execute that crazy plan of hers?"_

"I highly doubt that this could be possible, Kallen." Lelouch had answered. "Lucina may be smart, but even I don`t see it possible of pulling off. However, if she did do that, I wouldn`t mind her keeping that Lancelot to herself."

 _"_ _What?!"_ Tamaki protested. _"Zero, are you daft?!"_

"Tamaki." Zero was getting annoyed. "Lucina had proven herself to us with basically rebuilding our KMFs and with Akuma. Not to mention that she was able to gather up information on those advanced prototypes. So, if she did get this Lancelot, then I think that she would be the only one of us capable of operating it the best. Also, Tamaki, if you continue with your insults against her or anyone else, I`ll personally allow Lucina to do what she promised to you."

That had finally shot down Tamaki. Zero begun to think that Lucina was right about him. So far, he was more talk and bark and more trouble than he is worth, especially with spending their budget. Lelouch had made himself a note in mind to do something with it. Soon, their group had come to the hangar and Zero`s Akuma had signaled and doors had opened up. All ten KMFs had rolled in and, after a few minutes, Black Knights had dismounted. As soon as they came down, Zero had noticed that Lucina was coming towards them. So, she must`ve has been all this time here, which wasn`t surprising. Lucina had settled down in here completely, feeling herself comfortable around their KMFs. Darknette had spoken up the first.

"So, I see that my modifications worked out." Lucina observed her Ashikagas. "And Akuma is looking good too. Do you trust me now?"

"I had little doubts in your technical proficiency, Lucina." Zero admitted. "However, I do have some issues with your subordination. Can you explain why haven't you showed up in port?"

She simply shrugged, looking at all here.

"I was doing my own job, remember?" Lucina had reminded Zero. "You and others had refused to help me, so I just went there alone and done all job myself."

Everyone looked at the Britannian girl.

"Wait…" Kallen spoke up. "You mean… you`ve captured it?!"

Instead of answering, Lucina had come close to the switches and lighten up the room completely, revealing the entire park of Knightmares that Black Knights had. And, out of all their captured, built and gifted KMFs, there was only one that all Black Knights and Zero were looking at. It stood right behind Lucina, towering over young darknette. White and blue advanced prototype Knightmare Frame of 7th generation, built by Pendragon`s R&D division of Camelot. One of three Britannia`s most dangerous Knightmares ever built. Lancelot Club was now inside of Black Knights` hangar. And it was here because Lucina did what she had promised to do: she got them their own Lancelot. Soon, shock over this fact changed with confusion and astonishment. The first one who verbally expressed their state was Kallen.

"Y-you…" She stunningly pointed to the Lancelot. "H-how…"

"I`ve told you the plan already, Red." Lucina had smiled to her friend. "I followed it and here is the result: Lancelot Club in our possession."

"Have you checked it?" Zero suddenly. "This KMF could very likely be full of trackers and we already might be pinned down any moment by Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader."

"Zero, do you doubt my proficiency?" She crossed her arms. "I`m not that dumb and I`ve made sure to clean it up from any tracking programs and devises, so it can`t be tracked. As for its brothers, you can relax for now, because I don`t think we`ll be seeing them in near future."

"Wait, you`ve actually met those two KMFs?" Ohgi questioned her.

"Yeah, and they also had a friend with them." Lucina began explaining. "It looked like a Guren MK-1, but with a lot of upgrades with armor and limbs on it."

"Guren?" Kallen asked again. "Where did they get it?"

"Over a month ago." Zero growled. "Grayson had actually captured one Guren during that skirmish with renegades. To think that he had played me even in this… That resourceful bastard had fooled me twice without me even knowing it."

Lucina had smirked in her mind. She actually like the idea of Zero being played by Alex. She had no doubts that if anyone could play him, it was Grayson.

"Well, looks like they`ve modified it and gave it to someone." Lucina continued. "I`ve managed to badly damage it with a chaos mine and after that I`ve simply smashed it against the ground. It should be beyond repairs now. However, right after that, Lancelot had showed up and attacked me."

"You mean the white one?" Kallen received a nod as answer.

"I`ve managed to disarm it and then destroyed its filler chamber, so he won`t be working until they replace it completely. Afterward, I`ve met their big brother personally."

Everyone was looking at Lucina as she proceeded to tell them about her rundown against Britannia`s finest. Black Knights couldn`t believe that Lucina had actually tangled with them and not only survived, but defeated them. Kallen especially was impressed that her new friend was not only a prodigy mech, but also an elite class pilot. She may`ve found herself a real rival.

"You`ve actually stood up against Grayson and Crusader." Zero concluded. "Did you escape him?"

"No." Lucina shocked her head. "I`ve beaten him in a duel. One on one."

All Black Knights had gasped at this statement. Alex Grayson, Cornelia`s Dark Crusader, had been defeated by Lucina, a newbie of Black Knights, who had managed to steel away one of the most advanced KMFs. This was simply crazy.

"He and I clashed in melee. He tried to use Vulcans in close, but I`ve demolished them with Harkens and afterwards I`ve cut his cockpit`s roof. I`ve kicked it to the ground really hard, so it will take them a while to repair it completely." Lucina had answered. "And, before any of you asked, no, I didn`t kill Grayson because if I did I would have to deal with Cornelia coming my way with Templars."

Zero had stood absolutely stunned. For the first time in his life, he had seen someone like Lucina. This girl had already proven herself to be not only Black Knights` best mech, but also an ace pilot of unmatched skill and quality. She had singlehandedly stolen a valuable Knightmare and, with it, defeated Cornelia`s best Knightmare pilots with their advanced KMFs. She has also defeated Alexander Grayson, the man whom Zero saw as an equal to himself in terms of intellect and as superior in combat. He couldn`t deny it and he had to give her a credit: Lucina was Black Knights` best Knightmare Pilot, surpassing even Kallen in terms of combat efficiency. This darknette had deserved her place among them and she deserved to use this advanced Knightmare. He had a pretty good feeling that with this Lancelot Club in Lucina`s hands, Black Knights would be able to match up even with Knights of the Round.

"Lucina, I commend you." Zero spoke up. "I must admit that out of all people, you`re the only one, who had managed me to impress so much. You not only managed to capture this Knightmare, but you`ve defeated Cornelia`s best knights as well. Lucina Black, you have my highest respect and admiration."

"Hey, if I promise to do something, not even Hell itself can stop me." Lucina had smirked. "So, I remember you`ve promised me that I can keep it all to myself.

"I did and Lancelot is fully yours to exploit, Lucina." Zero came closer to it. "Tell me something: can you make it even more advanced?"

Lucina had smiled like a devil. She already began drawing up the list of modifications and alterations to the original design in her head. Lucina knew that right now Club was the third strongest of Lancelots, but if she were to be given right details and parts, she could create on his basis something that might just prove to be a threat even to entire battalion of Gloucesters. Camelot might`ve developed this KMF, but Lucina was going to create a superior machine out of it. They`ll be surprise to find out that the weakest Lancelot soon will become the bane of two others.

Lucina answered in her casual manner.

"I`ve already thought about." She turned to look at her personal Knightmare. "Lancelot Club is very easy to modify in numerous directions and even alter it completely. If you are asking if I can make it equal to Lancelot Crusader, then I`ll tell you that I can make it even more dangerous than Dark Crusader. However, I need my Gekka, all it spare parts and a lot more. I`ll make you a detailed list, but for now I need only Gekka."

"Permission granted." Zero allowed. "By the way, I have one more question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have blueprints of Ashikagas, your modified Burais?" Zero wondered. "Kyoto could use them and we will be able to get a constant source of them as well."

"Ashikaga?" Lucina raised a brow. "Sure, they can have them. However, in return, can you get them to send us those Revolving Blades and their schemes? I`ve got an idea or two about them."

Zero smiled at this. She was already at her work.

"Yes." Zero agreed. "It shouldn`t be a problem."

"Wait a second." Ohgi suddenly spoke up out the blue. "Zero, why don`t we hand them over Lancelot Club? I understand that it`s weaker than the first one and Crusader, but it's still leagues superior to Burais and even Guren MK-1. If Kyoto gets it, they`ll be able to study and mass-produce it, meaning that we`ll have an enormous superiority over Britannia."

After hearing that, Black Knights began to speak to each other about it. This actually seemed like a really good idea and the prospect of having not just one, but numerous Clubs at their disposal seemed like a dream come true. Zero too had to consider that as an option. Ohgi had a very solid point at this and he wanted to get an advantage over Britannia in Knightmares. And the idea of having mass-produced 7th generation Knightmare seemed like a gift of Heavens. However, Lucina actually had a different opinion on this subject.

"I disagree." Lucina stated firmly. "I doubt that Kyoto would be able to replicate Lancelot Club as fast you hope, Ohgi. It would take those hags a month, at best, to fully organize an mass-production and, judging by the quality of your Burais, I can assure you that whatever version they`ll make will be no match to Crusader and his white brother, mostly due to production flaws. Also, Lancelot Club is very hard to replicate due to innovations poured in it and his parts have been developed by a closed R&D group, meaning that Kyoto won`t be able to make it as fast as Burais. And here is also the fact that we actually need to have a strong advantage over Camelot`s advanced Knightmares and we need it fast. I can make this particular Lancelot be a real threat to all Britannian Knightmares, including Crusader, but only if I can work with it directly."

"But Lucina." Ohgi disagreed. "We also need to have an advantage over their Sutherlands and Gloucesters and if Club gets to Kyoto, Britannian Knightmares won`t be a threat to us."

"Ohgi, haven`t you heard me?" Lucina asked him. "Listen, I`ve worked with your Burais and look what I`ve done with them: those KMFs had demolished Sutherlands, while your pre-modification versions were mere recreations of Glasgow with minor modifications and a whole lot of problem to deal. Look, let`s make a deal: I`ll give those guys my blueprints on Ashikaga and Akuma and I`ll send them the results of my tinkering with Club, but you`ll allow me to do whatever I see fit with this particular Knightmare here, on our base."

"She does have a point here." Kallen pointed out. "I mean, they did send us Guren MK-2, but we know how hard it`s to make more of them. Lancelot Club is certainly no different in this regard. By the way Lucina, do you think that Kyoto will be able to quickly produce more Ashikagas and Akumas?"

"Unlike Guren or Lancelot, those two are essentially easy to reproduce, due to them being based on Burai and Gloucester." Lucina gave a straight answer. "I`ve got a detailed explanation on how to make them."

"Very well then." Zero concluded. "I`ll contact Kirihara and send him your blueprints. He and others will send us all that you might need. Also, how long will it take you to make it better?"

Lucina had rubbed her chin, thinking about the overall time that it would take her to make Club into a whole new machine of killing.

"If can get me all those supplies within 48 hours or earlier and don`t disturb me, while also allowing me to use your factory, then it should take me around two and half weeks to complete it." Lucina answered on this one.

Lelouch smirked beneath his mask. He`ll make sure that Lucina does get her supplies from Kyoto or from any other source. Her work on Ashikaga and Akuma clearly indicates that she is capable of creating quite impressive Knightmares or modify any old model to a whole new level. If she was capable of making this Lancelot Club into a superior Knightmare in comparison to Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader, then it was worth investing.

Soon, Black Knights will have a major advantage over Camelot`s Knightmares.

* * *

 **Viceroy`s Palace. One week and 3 days later. Grayson`s personal room.**

Euphie looked once again at the resting frame of Alex. She wore a slightly worried expression, one that hides a much more frightened one. She was sitting in Alex`s room for an hour now, speaking with him, even though she wasn`t sure if he could hear her. Why Euphemia wasn`t sure? Because Alexander Grayson, Dark Crusader of Britannia, Cornelia`s top pilot and knight… was in coma.

Over a week ago, Lancelot Club was stolen by someone and Camelot`s pilots, including Grayson himself, had tried to stop the criminal, but all their efforts ended up in vain. Ronin was completely destroyed and Lancelot had received a significant damage to its drive. Gabriel and Suzaku, fortunately, were lucky and returned unscathed. However, their commander wasn`t as lucky. From what Darlton and Suzaku had told Euphie, Grayson, after dealing with Kiyoshiro Todoh, arrived and found his friends disabled. So, he challenged the pilot in a duel and, much to everyone`s surprise, had lost crushingly. Lancelot Crusader, the most advanced of Camelot`s Knightmare Frames, was beaten by its predecessor, Lancelot Club. There is someone who had defeated three of the finest KMF pilots. While two of them had been lucky enough not get any serious harm, Grayson wasn`t.

Once Cornelia and Templars had discovered the location of Lancelot Crusader, they've found the pilot of this Knightmare lying in a pole of his own blood, stubbed by a shard of controls and without any kind movement. Grayson barely even breathed, as Suzaku had told Euphie. Cornelia personally rushed her defeated lover into the Palace, where her best doctors and surgeons were stationed in case of any incidents. The operation was long and difficult, almost three hours Cornelia, Euphie, Guilford, Darlton, Gabriel, Suzaku, Nonette and Villetta were waiting outside of operation room. When the doctor finally exited the room, he gave everyone a list of Grayson's injuries: three broken ribs, collapsed lung, concussion and serious loss of blood due to big wound in his stomach. Doctor himself admitted that it`s actually a miracle that he managed to survive at all. Darlton had said that Grayson is too damn stubborn to die. Regardless, doctor had informed that Alex will live, however, he had also laid to them the truth: due to his head trauma, Grayson has slipped into coma.

This news was like a bomb to everyone. While Cornelia, despite the fact that her chose one was now in coma, and her subordinates had managed to refrain from too strong expressions, Euphie at hearing this almost collapsed on the floor. She wasn`t as strong and stoic as her sister and the only thing that stopped her from losing her conscience on the floor was Nonette, who herself looked shocked, to say the least. Gabriel, whose distinct lack of emotions and natural coldness never fall, remained stoic as ever and simply walked out, stating that with Grayson`s life out of danger, he would get some rest. Still, Euphie had noticed that he had a deathly look in his eyes, one that she only once seen before in her own sister`s eyes. They were absolutely identical and displayed one thing: cold, remorseless and raging desire to kill.

The following days were very hard to everyone, trying to get back into the routine, but Grayson`s condition was in everyone`s mind. Of course, they were allowed to visit him and from the first day it became stable for almost everyone to drop by and talk with him. One of the most often guests was Suzaku, who dropped by right after school or when he had time to talk to him. Euphie had noticed how strongly Suzaku admired him. He definatly saw in Alex not just a friend, but also a sort of mentor and even an older brother. Euphie saw how he influenced Suzaku and how he had actually changed, became more mature and strong willed. Guilford and Darlton both often checked up on him together. Both had held Alexander in highest regard and respect, seeing him as an equal to them in terms of officer brotherhood. Lady Villetta, Grayson`s XO in Templar Squad, came in everyday, bringing him news on his squad and how all of them wished him well and soon awakening. Silvernette herself dropped a few tears before her friend`s bed, coping with the fact that he was right now in dreamless sleep. Gabriel had visited a few times too, but he didn`t say a word to him. He simply stated that he`ll tell Grayson all he wants once he wakes up. Euphie had feeling that Gabriel was just concerned as everyone, but he kept it to himself, not revealing a thing. Even though he was an amnesiac, she had to admit that his emotion wall was simply incredible. He could school even Schneizel in this art.

However, out of everyone in palace and Camelot, there was only one person who didn`t visited Alexander even once.

Cornelia.

Second Princess hadn`t even visited him as she had left the Tokyo Settlement, perusing any report on terrorist activity and destroying any resistance from small to big. She often attacked them alone, recklessly engaging seemingly superior forces. It seemed like Cornelia was trying to paint the land with blood. But, Euphie knew her big sister better than anyone and she knew what the true reason for this acting was. Cornelia was blaming herself for letting her lover get hurt like that, for setting him on this path. She saw this almost as another murder of Lady Marianne. Instead of tears, Cornelia shed blood of her enemies and destroyed their armor, probably looking for the person who had put her lover in coma. It was just the way Cornelia was living her life, letting her emotions run through her actions and letting out all her rage and sadness on the battlefield. Euphemia had only wished that Cornelia stopped this folly. She knew that Grayson had wanted it too. Third Princess knew that if anyone could actually bring her loved one back to life was Cornelia, the woman whom he loved with his heart.

No, Euphemia wasn`t lying to herself when she stated that Grayson was her beloved one. Yes, she did love him with her whole heart and soul. She knew that this wasn`t a simple childish crush like with Lelouch or physical attraction. No, Euphie loved Alex, loved him more than anyone she ever did. She loved him enough not to fight for him with her older sister. She lied to both of them when she stated that this was just a fluke. At that moment her heart was tormented and clenched between her love for Alex and how she wished her sister happiness. Euphie understood that to love someone means sacrificing your own soul for his sake, so sacrificed her possible chance of being with Grayson to let him be happy with Cornelia. If someone thinks that this was easy for a young pinkette to do, then you clearly haven`t seen how she silently cried in her room during nights, fighting her own feelings for the sake of happiness for both Cornelia and Alex.

And now Cornelia isn`t present in Kyoto Settlement, chasing off the terrorists and Black Knights, trying to make the pain go through battles. And Alexander is here, lying in his bed and showing practically no signs of improvement. Doctors did say that all his physical wounds and injuries should be mostly healed by now, but they didn`t say when Grayson would wake up. So, Euphie decided to take it upon herself to watch over Alex while he is in this state. She practically abandoned her post as Sub-Viceroy for her friend. Even though she didn`t knew what she could do, she could at least hope that presence of a friend is helpful for him.

Euphie glanced at Alex once more, checking his vitals and seeing that they were alright and there were no changes. At least she knew that his state was stable and wasn`t deteriorating.

"So, how is he?" A sudden voice asked Euphie informally.

Third Princess immediately looked at the entrance of the room and saw that it was Nonette. Knight of Nine was famous for her informal manner of speech with almost everyone. In Euphemia`s case, she was always acting like a sister towards the young pinkette. It wasn`t unwelcomed from Euphie, though. Unlike Cornelia, she and Nonette were always on good terms and Knight of Nine always prone to act as Euphemia`s other older sister, but a bit more easy-going and casual then Cornelia. Still, if Euphemia was in any way hurt on Knight of Nine`s watch, then those who were responsible would live another minute.

Euphie looked at Nonette.

"No changes." Euphie simply replied. "It`s good in its own way."

"How is so?" Nonette came closer and seat in chair near Euphie.

"It mean that he isn`t getting any worse." Euphie stated. "Still, I wish there was something we could do to help him. Seeing him like that is…"

"Yeah, its unnerving." Nonette had stated. "I myself want Grayson get back to us in real world."

"So that you scold him for not protecting your Knightmare?" Euphie had asked, knowing how Nonette could hold a grudge against anyone and anything.

"Nah, don`t worry about it, Euphie. Sure, I`m still pretty pissed off because of that, but I know that he did practically everything in his power to stop that bastard who stole Lancelot Club." Nonette explained to Euphie. "You know, I was actually talking to folks around here about him. Almost everyone here is holding him in highest respect and want him to get better. I`ve also spoken with his own squad mates and I must admit, I`ve never expected to find a more loyal ad devoted unit. Seriously, how did he get those people to respect him so much?"

"Before Templar Squad was formed, Alex was actually put in charge of Purist Faction, who were demoted after my sister`s arrival. He took the charge of them during his first operation and after their victory; he led them afterwards through several other anti-terrorist cells and groups. In short while, Purebloods had become the best anti-terrorist force in all Area 11, mostly due to their professionalism, practically zero casualties in battles and Grayson`s leadership skills. During Narita, Purebloods had lost about 2/3 of their members and were considered defunct. However, Alex had decided to rebuild them into a special force Knightmare unit, namely Templar Squad, filling them with former Purebloods." Euphie had told Nonette. "Alex was actually managing all of their trainings, logistics and supplies. He had earned respect and admiration because he was always there for his men, leading the charge and never backing off from a battle."

"Well, it`s pretty easy to win once you have a Knightmare like Crusader." Nonette had reminded.

"One of his former subordinates, Major Kewell, had thought the same and called Alex for his command over Purebloods." Euphie recalled. "Grayson replied on an insult by actually allowing Kewell to take control over Crusader and, if he was able to defeat him while he was piloting Gloucester, then he would transfer the command. The duel was a short one, with Grayson easily defeating Kewell."

"Wait, isn`t that the same guy who almost killed the Orange boy and you?" Nonette asked and received a nod. "Oh, now I remember that guy. I`ve heard that he was transferred in Pendragon and demoted into lieutenant. Seems like Alex is certainly someone worth respecting, not to mention feeling a strong attraction." At this last one Nonette looked mischievously at young pinkette. "I`ve also heard how he had risked his life when you two were in that hotel. Pretty heroic, wouldn`t you agree, Euphie? Almost like in those romantic novels with brave knights saving beautiful young princesses. You know, just the kind of romances you love."

Euphie began to blush furiously. She had already understood what Nonette was aiming at.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" She asked right away.

"We are… not together." Euphie replied, trying to hide her blush and sadness in her tone.

Now Nonette had looked at Euphie with a confused look. She was absolutely certain that Euphie was into Grayson completely way over her heels. Knight of Nine knew how to read this little pinkette like an opened book and it was obvious to her that Euphie has not just a crush, but is probably I love with the guy. And it seemed like those two were getting along almost perfectly. She could clearly see the looks from Euphie and how easy those two could talk to each other. It looked like a really nice couple to her.

"Wait, you mean you haven`t told him? Or he turned you down?" If Grayson did the latter, then he better stay in coma.

"No, neither of both." Euphie`s voice was sinking. "He… is with someone else already."

"Okay, who is that girl and where do I find her?" Nonette`s voice was practically filled with righteous fury and sisterly love for Euphie. "If that gale has a nerve to steal a boy from you, then I would like to have a little chat with her."

"It's not like that." Euphie responded. "I`ve… decided not to stand between the two of them, despite how I feel."

Stand between them? Nonette knew that Euphie may`ve been a little of a pushover, but she knew that Third Princess could be just as persistent and determined as Cornelia, especially in matters of her friends and those who she felt a strong connection to. And Euphemia wouldn`t just hand over Grayson to some random girl without a fight. Unless, of course, it was…

Now Nonette understood why Cornelia have been giving her such a cold shoulder. Ever since she arrived here, Nonette did try to flirt with Grayson and every time Cornelia was there to stop her and cast her infamous death glares. At first, she thought she was just annoyed by that, but now it was making sense to Knight of Nine. Oh, poor Euphie…

"He is with Nellie." Nonette stated the fact, which was confirmed by Euphie`s saddened expression and a single teardrop falling from her eye. "Two sisters are in love with one guy and he is now in freakin coma, while his lover is chasing off the pests and trash and the girl who gave him up is here at his bedside, patiently watching over him and waits for him to come back to life." Nonette sighed heavily. "Tell me, Euphie: is he worth it? Your tears and struggling over your own heart in favor of Cornelia?"

Euphie raised her head towards her close friend and looked in her eyes, telling her answer.

"Yes." She firmly stated. "Alex is more than worth it in my eyes. And I know that he is probably the only one who can quell down the flames of fury and blame that my sister has been carrying all those years."

Nonette smiled to a young naïve pinkette. Euphemia, this young girl had a heart of pure gold, caring more for others and ready to give up on her own dreams just for the sake of other`s happiness. These two don`t know it, but she is their guardian angel.

"Nellie, what a damned fool you are." Nonette muttered, rising up and turning to the door. "Euphie, stay put and keep watch over Grayson here."

"Where are you going?"

"I`m going for your stupid ass sister, that`s where." Nonette answered plainly. "Knowing Nellie, she`ll try and resist, but I`m gonna get her to visit your Alex, even if it means kicking her royal butt in process."

With those words said, Nonette had exited the room and headed towards Camelot`s station here in Palace. After her loss of Club, Prince Schneizel had given her permission to pilot Lancelot Crusader, which has been repaired by Lloyd and his crew. Due to Grayson`s condition, it would`ve been a waste to let such highly valued Knightmare collect dust without a pilot. Of course, Nonette did go through VR simulations and was now scored 91%, which is the fourth highest score out of all, with Grayson being at the top of list with his absolute 100%. Still, Knight of Nine knew that this was more than enough to deal with Cornelia`s Gloucester.

And after that, Grayson better wake up. Because Nonette hated seeing her favorite pinkette cry over a boy.

* * *

 **Ashford Academy. At the same time.**

While most people were worried about Alex`s health, there was one person who wasn`t as worried as the most. Or didn`t let others see him to be worried over it. Gabriel, adopted younger brother of Alex Grayson, who was basically tasked with protecting Grayson and Cornelia, seemed as if he wasn`t fazed by Alex`s current state. His face wore a distant look, one that signified lack of interest in any subject. It was Gabriel`s best weapon: ability to hide his real emotions behind the wall of coldness and emotionless. He couldn`t explain it, but it seemed natural for him.

And behind this wall, his mind was, in fact, processing this whole situation, trying to figure out who was that pilot who defeated him and Suzaku. Something inside him told him that this was someone whom he had known before. Or knows… It was like a spiritual link with that pilot. Something in his moves, how it attacked and took him down seemed… too familiar. As if he had known that damned pilot for his entire life. And if he did so, then there was a possibility of actually remembering something if he continued analyzing that fight.

It has been over three weeks, but he hasn`t been able to recall anything from his past ever since. Only that nightmarish memory of his father, whose face he couldn`t recognize, ordering him to get Luci and run away. He had spent hours and hours thinking over this short name. He deduced that this was a shorter version of three names that could be used for naming a child: Lucian, Luciana and Lucina. First two seemed too distant and alien, but the last one had sparkled sadness inside of him, a feeling of longing over someone very close to his heart. Gabriel, based on this feeling, had guessed that Lucina was the person whom his father had ordered to get. She most probably was his sister. So, if he had a sister, then where would he be looking for her?

While thinking all over this, Gabriel had decided to take a stroll over the city and clear his head from any side thoughts. Unknown to him, he had suddenly ended up near the Ashford Academy, a highly respected academy for commoners and nobility, located very close to Tokyo Technical University, where Camelot had stationed itself and where it was producing its Knightmares and repairing all the damaged once. Unfortunately, Ronin was beyond repairing and so it was decided to salvage the remains and use them for a future project. Gabriel wasn`t too fond of it, seeing him to be far too defenseless against enemies. He was actually wondering if Lloyd could use Gekka as a base for a far more protective Knightmare. He wasn`t looking for the best mobility stats, favoring armor and defense over speed. He would most certainly ask for that.

Suddenly, a voice had called over for Gabriel.

"Gabriel?" Boy had turned and saw Villetta coming towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Palace, watching over Grayson."

"Grayson`s protection there is quite good without me." He informed silvernette. "Besides, I don`t possess any means to awake or speed up the process of Grayson`s healing process. Basically speaking, I`m useless there, so I`ve took my leave there and ended up here."

"You really are emotionless, aren`t you?" Villetta honestly asked him. "Our commander is in coma and you show no worry at all for his life."

"Miss Villetta, don`t mistake my self-control over the general lack of emotions." Gabriel corrected her. "I do care for Grayson`s well-being and I do want him to wake up. However, I also have other worries to take care of that are of equal measure to me. Like my loss of memory."

Villetta looked curiously at Gabriel. She had almost forgotten that Gabriel was amnesiac and has only remembered his own name and some flashbacks. She too had a memory missing, but to live without all your memories was like constantly walking in the darkness. Villetta did feel sympathy towards the young kid. If only she could actually help him.

Suddenly, an idea stroke in her mind.

"Say, have you ever been in this place?" Villetta asked Gabriel.

"You mean the Ashford?" Gabriel turned to face the Academy. "No, I haven`t. I do know that Suzaku is a student there and that Grayson visits this place from time to time. I believe he had made some friends there."

"Yes, he told me that he did." Villetta nodded. "Maybe, a little stroll over the school grounds might sparkle something in your mind? You are quite smart and I have a feeling that you`ve been attending a school. Perhaps, seeing something like that might drive out a memory or two."

Gabriel looked at Villetta for a few moments, considering her suggestion. He actually had no better idea, aside from thinking over his supposed sister. After glancing at the place once again, he gave his answer.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gabriel agreed. "I`ll go and look what`s going on around there."

"Would you like a company?" Villetta suggested. "I`m off duty now and don`t have anything better to do."

"No, but I appreciate the offer. I`ll drop by at Camelot later, anyway." He informed Villetta. "See you later, major." He waved to Villetta as a goodbye.

Gabriel proceeded to walk around the campus, looking at the place and finding nothing to be familiar or sparking any thoughts or memories in his mind. As he had suspected, Miss Villetta was wrong in her suggestion, but he couldn`t blame her. The woman simply tried to help him and there was nothing wrong with that. Besides, Gabriel now could actually visit Suzaku and he had a pretty good idea that he wouldn`t be suspecting that. He decided to wonder a bit longer in hopes of finding the Student Consul Club.

While wondering the grounds, he suddenly felt some kind of alarming feeling inside of his head. It was quite odd, as if it was a silent alarm set off, signaling that someone was either spying on him or someone was doing something wrong. Gabriel had double checked his surroundings and aw that no one was looking at him from any possible place. However, more he walked around, the stronger his alarm was getting and once he came close to a certain building, which read "Student Consul", Gabriel now could actually sense that the source of his alarm was inside. So, navigated with his alarm as a radar, he secretly came close to an opened room. Gabriel could almost see through wall and see that source was there. And then he suddenly heard a girl`s shriek. Out of nowhere, protective instinct kicked in inside his mind and he ran in, seeing a crippled girl with closed eyes in a wheelchair being tied up by a lanky, tall young guy with glaces and white hair. Right after seeing this guy, Gabriel could with whole certainly say that this was the source of his mental alarm. He tensed up and drew the attention to him.

"Hey!" Gabriel spoke up in stoic and strong voice. "Release her now, freak."

Criminal suddenly looked behind to see Gabriel. Amnesiac could tell that he looked shocked and surprised to see him. The guy spoke up in shocked voice.

"What?! How the hell did you sneak up on me?!" He asked Gabriel. "Why the hell I didn`t sense your thoughts?"

"I don`t give a damn about this gibberish of yours." Gabriel started to move closer. "I give your 30 seconds before I break every bone your body."

"N-no, s-stay back!" He suddenly drew out a gun and pointed at Gabriel. "ANSWER ME! WHY MY GEASS DOESN'T WORK ON YOU?!"

"Geass…" Gabriel said this word, until his eyes had widened.

He froze on place and his mind suddenly flashed with the new memory.

* * *

 _"_ _Do you accept this contract?" A mysterious girl with long green hair had spoken to Gabriel and two others before her._

 _Aside from Gabriel and this green-haired witch, there were also two other persons. A young girl about the same height as he, with long dark purple hair and green eyes. Gabriel now sees who she really is: she is his twin sister, the one named Lucina. And another person is a bit taller than Gabriel, has long black hair tied up in a ponytail, his face looks a lot like Gabriel`s, but with bluish violet eyes and thinner frame of his body then Gabriel`s. Gabriel also notices that he is carrying a japanese katana with a little emblem of li Britannia symbol on it, implying that he is somehow related to it. Gabriel had sensed a strong bond with him, but not his name. However, he knew what all three were doing in here: they were here to receive their own Geasses._

 _All three had spoken up._

 _"_ _I do."_

* * *

With that, flashback has ended and Gabriel had regained his conscience from a second pass out. He had remembered it now: Geass, The Power of Kings. He and those two did receive it and they were given to them with a specific purpose. And, with his memory of having it, came knowledge of using.

Gabriel looked coldly at the man, still holding a gun at him. He now understood what he meant by not sensing him. That guy has a Geass too, one that allows him to read people`s minds. Well, it would seem that Gabriel was actually immune to it, which was now in handy. Now, it was time to reveal his power of Kings. Gabriel had raised his hand towards the guy, a red sigil appeared in his left eye. With this, Gabriel spoke up.

"Reveal your nature to me." He simply stated.

And after that, his mind had flashed with numerous alien memories, feelings and senses. Gabriel knew that this was Mao`s nature, as he had found out through processing his mind. In mere seconds, Gabriel had learned more than enough about this psychotic man. He had learned all about his childhood, Geass and his plans. He also had learned about the green-haired witch, C.C. With this knowledge acquired, Gabriel`s Geass deactivated itself. Gabriel`s mind was well, having no problem with processing this whole memory and, with the instinct, he had erased all that was of little importance to him. Gabriel had smiled, finally recalling the name of his Geass: Power of Memory Control. And he had a control over his own and others, apparently.

"Mao." Gabriel had begun. "Your madness and obsession over that C.C. makes me sick to my core. The poison with your sins and craziness must not be allowed to breath." Gabriel`s Geass flashed again. "I shall take your air away."

And with that said Mao had dropped his gun and began to suffocate, unable to breath because his body literally couldn`t remember. His voice was also lost because his lungs could work and send air up. He dropped on the floor and clenched in voiceless pain and plea for breath. After another minute of suffering, the madmen that was known as Mao was no more. Gabriel didn`t even looked at the dead body, but he looked upon a girl and went to her, untying her.

"Don`t worry." He spoke in calm voice. "That person shall not hurt you again."

Blind girl finally spoke up, looking with her closed eyelids to stranger.

"Thank you." Gabriel had to admit that she had a very cute voice. "I-I don`t know how to thank you."

Gabriel looked at the girl sympathetically, seeing her condition and what she just went through. She had heard all what they said and he actually didn`t needed it. Gabriel`s Geass flashed out again and he spoke up again.

"All that I want you is to forget this nightmare right this instant." He didn`t needed to see person`s soul to erase some memory of which he was part of.

For a few seconds, the girl in wheel chair was absolutely motionless, but soon she begun to move her body again. Gabriel needed a proof that she didn`t remembered this.

"Are you alright?" He spoke carefully. "You seemed to be a bit worried."

"Oh, no. I`m fine." The girl spoke up. "I was just in my thought and must`ve forgot that I wasn`t alone. By the way, I`m Nunnally."

Gabriel mentally sighed, sensing how danger was avoided. He now knew that his Geass was activated with the voice command only and he just needed to look at the person he was reading, even if their eyes are closed or blocked. He smiled and spoke up again.

"A pleasure to meet you. I`m Gabriel Grayson."

"Are you a new student here?" Nunnally asked curiously. "If you are, then you are probably lost and trying to find Student Consul room?"

Gabriel had looked at the crippled girl. She just gave him an interesting idea.

"You know, you are right." He answered. "Would you mind telling me where can I sign up?"

After Nunnally had given him all the needed directions and wished him luck with enrolling here, Gabriel thanked her and, quietly, took Mao`s dead body with him and stealthily managed to dump it into the large trash container outside the building, covering it with the bags. It would`ve been very suspicious for someone to find a suffocated body of dead maniac. And, with Nunnally`s memory about this incident erased, there was no one who would be looking for this guy, according to last remains of his memory.

Now, where was that Principal`s office again?

* * *

 **Oh ho, things are starting to get interesting at Ashford. And, we finally got to see Gabriel`s Geass.**

 **Alright, let me give you a quick explanation to this Geass. Gabriel`s Geass allows him to safely look in a single person`s memory, reading it in matter of seconds and, if he wants to, erase it. He is capable of using it on any person with no limit, but he needs to verbally state his command to reveal the memory or order them to forget something. The major downside: Gabriel is not only reading memories, but also feelings , senses and practically everything in between; if he doesn`t erase those memories in the matter of one minute, they will be permanently stuck with him. Also, he is not capable of any alteration to memory or implanting false once in someone.**

 **As for his senses, he does possess this ability to sense someone with the Geass, but it depends on the power of user. In Mao`s case, his Geass was strong enough to be sensed in a few dozen meters away.**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Leave your suggestion, review or question in Review section.**

 **Also, message for all of you. I`m taking a short breather from all this story telling and I want to do something more… unusual for a change.**

 **Next time: Grayson and all of his friends and colleagues are relaxing and speculating on the subject of onmiverse. Warning: this is a spinoff chapter and it might contain spoilers for various games, anime, TV series and films**

 **See ya!**


	16. Spinoff Chapter 1 Multiverse

**Hello there, my dear readers. As you may`ve noticed this is not one of my usual chapters. I`ve decided to** **take a little breather here and do something a bit unusual for a change. You may consider this chapter to be a bit off, but I kinda need it. The time of this spinoff chapter is a week after Narita. At this point, both Suzaku and Villetta know about Alex and are present here.**

 **Without any further due, enjoy this madness.**

* * *

Viceroy`s private resort room was unusually lively today. Mostly due to all the people in here present. Outside of usual Guilford, Darlton, Grayson and both Princesses, there have been also some other guests. Namely Cecile, Suzaku and Villetta, who had received an invitation from Alexander to a little private party held here. The reasoning for that was the fact that all of them were on edge all this time, dealing with terrorists and Black Knights. Cornelia, with Alex`s pointing, had deduced that this were to keep up, then they all would end up in hospitals by the end of the month. So she decided to hold this little party, where everyone could just come in exchange jokes, tells stories and that kind of stuff. A little officer club, if you could call it.

Euphie had fully supported this idea, enthusiastically waiting for this wonderful event to happen. Guilford also expressed support in Cornelia`s decision, as did Darlton, recalling the days of his service in SAS with a single teardrop falling. Grayson himself was all up for this and he actually proposed that he would bring a couple of his friends along. Surprisingly, Cornelia was alright with it and she didn`t minded having the members of Camelot and Templar Squad sitting here with them. Second Princess was already over her initial animosity to Numbers I general and in personal, seeing Suzaku Kururugi as nice Warrant Officer and a soldier of Britannia. Although, she had heard about his naivety and had suspected this to be a future problem, she was pleased to find out that he seemed a bit more mature and less childish then she suspected. As for Cecile and Villetta, she had no problem at all from the start.

So, now they were all sitting in, drinking tea, coffee or some even liquor, discussing various topics. There haven`t been any problem because of different rankings of people here and everyone was feeling comfortable around each other. All and all, Grayson had considered this to be a success.

Suddenly, out of blue, Guilford had asked Grayson.

"Hey, Alex?" Grayson had turned his attention to Cornelia`s knight. "Say, do you think that there are more different universes? Aside from ours and the one you came from."

"Wow now that came out of blue." Grayson had commented on this one.

"Yeah it did." Darlton backed it up. "Gil, maybe you should lay off of that science fiction for a time?"

"Actually, it is an interesting question." Suddenly Cecile had supported Guilford. "I would be lying if I said that I haven`t been asking this question myself. In fact, I`ve started asking this question right after learning about your real origin, Alex."

"Hm, it does sound like an interesting thought." Cornelia thought out loud.

"Seems like you all are interested in hearing it, aren`t you?" Grayson looked around him.

"Well, you are the only one I know had done this universal hopping." Villetta supported this as well.

"It does sound interesting." Kururugi went with the crowd.

Euphie only smiled kindly to Grayson, signaling him that she herself aligned with everyone here. As for Darlton, he simply shrugged off and toke another sip of his whiskey

"Okay then." Grayson put down his tea cup. "To get straight to the point: yeah, I do think that there are lots of universes, countless even, all different and similar in countless different ways. Come to think of it, I actually recall a little crazy theory about Multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Cecile asked again. "Oh yes, I do recall it. It basically states that there are countless worlds, all with their own unique features. I even heard that fictional worlds, like those in books and movies are also real in Multiverse."

"So, basically you are saying that our own world could very possibly be a fiction in one other world?" Villetta raised a brow, thinking about it. "Sorry, but it's a bit unnerving to think about it."

"Say, Grayson?" Darlton clicked in. "Have you ever stumbled in your own world on some TV series or other stuff that could resemble our universe, just out of curiosity?"

"Hm, no I don`t think that I did." Grayson had rubbed his chin. "Although, I wouldn`t be surprised to eventually find out that Dragon Ball Z or Mass Effect is actually a reality in Multiverse, giving my case. Heck, I recall reading a lot of fanfiction about authors basically self-inserting them into their beloved universe and them practically changing the entire plot of story and essentially breaking it. But, there were some really good out of them and they actually had a lot of followers and fans. I myself didn`t minded in the past of getting into one of my favorite universes, like DBZ or something like that."

"Sounds like fun." Euphie commented, with a sudden idea popping in her head. "Oh, we could make a little game from it."

Now everyone in the room looked directly at cheerful Euphemia and were wondering what did she mean by that.

"Euphie, care to elaborate what exactly do you mean by that?" Cornelia asked curiously. "You wouldn`t propose that we all started making fan stories about putting Grayson into a fictional universe now, would you?" Cornelia chuckled at this one, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sister, you just put the words out of my mouth." Euphie confirmed.

The look on Cornelia`s face was absolutely priceless. Darlton had been sorry that he didn`t bring the camera for this occasion.

"So, let me get this straight: you essentially want us to make stories about me being put in different universe and tell us about it?" Grayson received a nod. "Just what kind of tea are you drinking, milady?"

"Don`t worry, I`ve got rules already set up." Euphie assured him. "We will each tell our own version of Grayson`s self-insert into one fictional universe. Main rules: our protagonist mustn`t know the plot before he is pulled into it, can be both a villain and hero, must fit the criteria of that universe, keep up with the protagonists of story and actually make a difference. As for the reason of his appearance, you all got to explain in any way you can, but it must sound at least remotely possible for that universe`s rules."

Everyone was just processing all this information that Euphemia had laid before them. Grayson was the first to break the silence.

"Well, why not?" He shrugged. "But, can I add a few suggestions of my own?"

"Yes, sure." Euphie agreed.

"Let`s stick with those universes that I`m familiar at, from my laptop and remote hard disk. If I`m not mistaken, all of you here had the opportunity to have it in your own possession and find something for your liking, am I correct?"

Everyone confirmed it. Yeah, Grayson`s personal laptop and all his data, including films, TV series, anime, cartoons, games and all, became practically a traveling amusement park for everyone here. Even Villetta and Suzaku already had the chance to get their hands on it, with Villetta becoming now a hardcore fan of James Bond films, especially Connery`s version; and Suzaku finding himself enjoying Bioware games, especially the parts about saving the world and romantic lines. Of course, everyone here was relatively familiar with all other stuff on it too, so there shouldn`t be any trouble.

"Also, no slash and other inappropriate mature content." Was the last rule set by Grayson. "After all, we have underage her."

"Okay, everyone on?" Euphie asked.

"Sure thing." Suzaku seemed enthusiastic.

"I`m in." Villetta sort of like the idea.

"Yes, Your Highness." Both Darlton and Guilford had responded.

"Well, you got me too, Euphie." Cornelia smiled, thinking about this idea as a whole. "Why don`t you start off, Euphie. I wonder with what our dear Grayson had spoiled you."

"Nothing that would earn me a death penalty from you, Your Highness." Grayson shrugged off, getting interested into this.

"Okay, let me think a little." Euphie made a pondering face for a few seconds and then she picked up a fiction. "Oh, I think this should suit you the best, Alex."

"Let me guess: being pulled into Disney universe?" He looked at Euphie, recalling how much of a fan she really is.

"No, I`ll leave that for my own." Euphie stated. "Say, do you prefer alchemy?"

Alex`s eyebrow darted upwards. Now Euphie had caught him off guard. Who would`ve thought that she actually watched THAT anime series? Still, it was in Alex`s top 5 favorites and being pulled into that universe sounded like fun.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Multiverse.**

Roy and Alphonse had been trying to avoid Lust`s nail spears. While armor bonded boy couldn`t feel any tiredness and pain, Mustang was still a human and that damned wound was still hurting like hell. If only that damned lighter wasn`t all out of gas, he would`ve…

Suddenly, one of spears had finally reached Mustang`s ankle, piercing it. Roy winced in pain, falling on his feet. Lust smiled sultry, seeing her victory over this annoying men coming close. Alphonse tried to shield the colonel, but Lust`s spears pierced his armor and simply threw away the large body.

"Colonel!" Alphonse tried to come closer, but Lust`s spears had been still stopping him.

"Now, now, be a good boy and stay out of adult`s business here." Lust had addressed Alphonse, before turning his attention to wounded Mustang. "Tell me, what you prefer: head or heart?"

"Your own death…" Mustang muttered, clenching his teeth.

Lust smiled at the resilience of this man. Even in face of his death, he still had nerve to joke around. What a stupid creature. Lust had raised her spears, preparing to deliver a death blow. Her nails begun to fall on Mustang…

…Until everyone had clearly heard fingers snap just outside the white room.

And, in a flash, a lightning went right towards there. Both of humans hadn`t heard the sound of traveling pure energy, but Lust heard it clearly. And saw it following from a frame of a single person to her. Her only reaction before she was hit by pure energy was shock.

In the next second, Lust`s body was engulfed in lights of lightning, sent right into the wall. She hit it with outstanding force, creating a clear hole. Mustang looked at how her body was now covered in numerous burns. Suddenly, he smelled how air inhere became ionized. He knew better than anyone whose trade mark it was.

"Seriously, Colonel?" Both Mustang and Alphonse had turned to see a single person entering the room. "A minute without Riza, and you already get yourself a crazy succubus trying to kill you? Are you deliberately trying to make that poor girl cry over you?"

"And who gave you the permission to scold me, Captain Mustang?" Roy had asked his adopted younger brother, Captain Alex Mustang, also known as Lightning Alchemist.

Alex had only smirked at Mustang`s response. Roy may never admit it, but, aside from Riza and Maes, Alex was one of those who could see right through the tough cocky attitude of his adopted older brother. He had more than enough time ever since Alex had suddenly got pulled outside of his universe and right into the warzone between Amestrians and Ishvalans. He would`ve died right there if it wasn`t for Hughes and Mustang who had pulled him out of line of fire. Ever since that day, Alex had been sticking close to those two, as they were the only ones, with Riza finding out soon too, knowing the crazy origin of Alex. Roy had actually decided to adopt him as a younger brother after the war, on the condition that he wouldn`t be a burden to him and others, which he had accepted, beginning his long and turbulent way of learning about this world, its laws and, especially, alchemy. And so, throughout all those seven years Alex had been determent, studying the art of transmutation and element, until he was able to master the secrets of creating a pure energy- lightning. With just a snap, he could incinerate almost anything, soon becoming a well-known State Alchemist, The Lightning Alchemist, with the skills that could rival even his own brother in the matter of combat. And now was just the perfect opportunity to show case what he actually could do.

Alex came closer to Roy, giving him a spare glove with fire emblem on it.

"Here" Alex passed the glove to Roy. "Your wife asked me to give it to you."

"Tch, just a few hours from Fort Briggs, and you already managed to catch up with her?" Roy put on the glove, sealing away the wound on ankle.

"Hey, Riza is a saint woman." Alex scolded him. "Without her, you would just end up in some slump with one of these at your side." He pointed at recovering Lust. "So, that`s the lady you`ve wrote about?"

"Yeah, she and her friends are responsible for killing Maes."

Alex`s eyes widened for a second, looking at the succubus with pure rage and fury boiling inside of him. Maes had been his best friend for all those years, his daughter had been his god-daughter and he was simply devastated when he had heard of what happened to him. Just like Roy, he wished to find the real culprit and that`s the main reason why he returned from Fort Briggs to here. Good thing that General Armstrong and he are... "Close friends" and she could understand his feelings. Well, looks like he was right on time.

"So, you are the one who had killed Maes?" Alex rose up, looking at her regenerating body. "I`ve got to hand it to you: most people don`t survive the first blast."

"I`m far above you, puny human... ARGHGHHH!" One more snap and Lust`s body was again hit with pure energy.

Alex`s right hand was raised up, pointed at Lust`s body. He had to give it to her: that woman sure wasn`t a human. No matter, if Roy was right, then if he had just dealt more and more damage to her, she would be nothing more, but a pile of ashes. So, he proceeded to snap lightning out of his fingers, seeing how her body was destroyed and reconstructed again and again. Alex wasn`t losing his momentum, unleashing all the fury and burning anger in form of lightning at the Homunculi. He proceeded to ionize the air until he saw how her body suddenly stopped healing and simply remained in a pose of agony and pain. Mustang understood that she was done already and he decided to finish it the only way he knew how. He had raised his second hand and then he slapped both of them, unleashing his most powerfull move- Thunderstorm. One blast and Lust`s body was simply disintegrated, Philosopher stone with it.

Alex sighed, looking at the mess around him.

"Maes, wherever you are." He spoke to himself. "I promise, I`ll take care of your family. Rest in peace, you father of the century."

* * *

Everyone in the room sat, stunned by Euphie`s story. Not even Cornelia was expecting her to choose such… brutal and satisfying way to finish off Homunculi, who had been irritating her more than Guinevere and Carline combined. Alex was the first to speak up.

"Wow… Euphie, where did all this cruelty and… brutality come from?" He was shocked, no pun intended.

"I just don't like that Lust and I thought that if you were there, you would`ve most certainly finished her off like that." Euphie explained to everyone. "Besides, don`t you like being The Lightning Alchemist?"

"Actually, I do." Grayson leaned back and smiled at the thought. "And I do love the fact that Riza did smooch Roy for good. God knows, how many fans had wanted them to finally settle down with one another."

"And you are fine with the fact that you are in relations with, probably, the most hard-ass woman in all of Amestris?" Cornelia had asked with the hint of flirt.

"Well, I do find military women to be quite… charming." Alex replied. "Call me crazy, but I do find women in commanding positions to be rather appealing."

Guilford and Darlton silently agreed to that statement, nodding in response. Suzaku decided to refrain from commenting, as did Cecile and Euphie. Villetta and Cornelia, however, in their minds had made a little note to themselves about Alex.

"Alright, who is next?" Euphie enthusiastically asked. "Sister, why don`t you tell us your version of Multi-Grayson?"

"Multi-Grayson?" Cornelia had actually chuckled at this one. "Okay, I think I can do that. Say, Alex?" Grayson turned his fullest attention to his superior. "What do you understand under "perfect being"?"

Grayson didn`t need another hint for him to guess about what "Perfection" Cornelia was talking about. This was the official number 1 in his anime list, with some their heroes and villains on top of his personal hero/villain list as well. Just saiyan…

* * *

 **Somewhere in Multiverse.**

One slap- and supposed World Champion was out the ring for sure, hitting the rock behind Cell. The filming crew looked with shocked expressions, while Z-fighters expressions rendered from embarrassment to pure anger. Cell had turned to face them and, with a cocky smile on his face, had talked

"Well, who is next?" He was inviting a new challenger on the ring. "Who is brave enough among you to actually challenge me in single combat?"

While most of Z-fighters weren`t looking for a fight with this monster, Goku seemed perfectly fine and was about to step up, until he heard a voice coming from up.

"I am, Cell."

Everyone had looked up to see a descending figure from the skies. Once he touched the floor of the ring, all looked closely at him. This fighter wore a black gi with black shirt underneath it, loose black pants and white gloves with shoes. His hair and facial expression were almost identical to Goku, if it wasn`t for the serious look in the eyes of this doppelganger. Cell smirked, satisfied to see his rival actually showing up on his games.

"Ah, Black." He addressed the fighter. "I was hoping that you would come. Your saiyan blood must be tingling at the chance of fighting such a powerfull opponent as me."

"Arrogant to the core as always, Cell." Black had responded. "The only thing that my blood wants right now is to send you to oblivion for killing all those people."

"Please, as if you could actually beat me." Cell chuckled. "You may`ve been created by Dr. Gero as ultimate version of Goku with all his moves and abilities, but you are defective with those humanly emotions of yours."

Yes, it was true. Black or Goku Black as he was designated by Dr. Gero, was created to be a perfect fighter in all sense and meaning, whose purpose was to surpass and destroy the man who had crushed the Red Ribbon Army. Goku Black was, indeed, a much different project, having no cybernetics or bio-mechanisms installed in him. He was genetically engineered from Goku`s cells with some alterations in his DNA code, such as removing the ability to turn into Great Ape and a tail. He was created to be an ever evolving fighter, getting stronger and stronger during battles and trainings. He wasn`t capable of going Super Saiyan, but it was compensated by his astonishing potential. However, unlike all other Gero`s creation, it had one major difference. At some point, it was suddenly possessed by the soul of a dead student, Alexander Grayson , hailing from other realm and dimension. This person had decided that he had nothing to do with Gero and managed to escape when Android 17 and 18 had killed Gero. Ever since then, Black was able to come in contact with Z-fighters and he had joined up with them, wishing to end the tyranny of Cell, who had been hunting down Androids to complete himself. And, in order to compete with that monster, he had pushed himself harder than even his original counterpart, training with Vegeta and Trunks in Hyperbolic Time Chamber for almost two straight years. Now, even though he had no ability to go Super Saiyan, he would show Cell just whom he is dealing with.

Black stood up in a pose, his power level rising up to astonishing reaches. Every Z-fighter and Cell sensed it: Tien, Yamcha and Krillin had stepped back a little; Piccolo looked stunned by enormous power increase; Trunks and Gohan awed the clone; Vegeta had clenched his fists; Goku looked surprised, not knowing that Black was actually this powerfull. Cell too had been taken aback, but he seemed only pleased by the prowess of his rival and stood in a fighting pose.

"Well, it seems like dear old Dr. was able to make someone who could actually entertain me." Cell mocked Black. "Now, show me what you`ve got."

Black smirked.

"Oh, I will." And with that said he charged at Cell with his whole power radiating out in the open.

Black didn`t knew if he could actually defeat Cell. But, he knew one thing for sure. He would be damned, but he`ll make Cell pay for every single life he had taken for his ambitions and selfish desires. Black didn`t cared neither for a challenge nor for fame. No, all he wanted right is to send this cursed bastard in Hell.

And, Kami mark his word, he will make it painful for Cell. Agonizingly painful.

* * *

Grayson actually found himself kinda… wishing to be Black. Granted, he was one of the most dangerous and powerful antagonists in DBS, one that Alex actually liked, because he was capable of literally going toe to toe with Gods and his favorites, Vegeta and Goku. Besides, he actually loved his fashion and that Super Saiyan Rose… was simply awesome. Still, Cornelia`s version was also alright and appealed to him.

"Now that`s one of the most popular and yet interesting self-inserts, Your Highness." Alex commended. "I`m actually liking this one, along with Lightning Alchemist, of course."

"Still, wouldn`t it be weird for you to end up in that condition?" Cecile wondered.

"Well, I did end up in here and look at me." Grayson pointed out. "Besides, this is actually not one of the craziest ones I`ve heard or read. The real masterpiece in that department, both with insanity and interest, was Iron Commander, the crossover, where author put Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, into Commander Shepherd`s body."

"Wait, are you serious?" Suzaku asked in bewilderment. "How those two mix? I mean, Shepherd and Stark are… well… completely different from one another."

"Trust me on this one, Suzaku. Out of all crazy fan stories I`ve read, this one is so much fun and creativity, that I now can barely think of any other x-over with Shepherd." Grayson took another sip of tea. "Okay, things are looking up for now. Who is next?"

* * *

 **And, that`s it for now. Sorry to end it in such crude manner, but I simply drained for now. I`m having a running nose and had a tough day in university, so I think I`m gonna go now. Don`t worry, I will finish this up as soon as I can and it won`t interfere with main story.**

 **Also, after reading a couple of reviews and revising my story, I`ve found out that I hadn`t mentioned how Grayson`s appearance had effected the Japan in general. After some thinking, I`ll be releasing a special chapter just about it, revealing the state of Japan in the story now.**

 **As for the main story, in next chapter: Lucina and Zero are discussing what is best for people and themselves; Gabriel is now a student and a new Financial President of Student Counsil; Nonette is beating some sense in Cornelia and she comes to her beloved.**

 **Extra Content:**

 **Z-01/A1 Lancelot Crusader**

 **Height: 5.12 meters**

 **Weight: 8.34 tonnes**

 **Design: General design is heavily resembles Lancelot Club, but higher and broader then it`s original counterpart. Armor is painted in stark black with golden features replaced with blue ones. Frame is also appears more bulky due to a heavier armor installed on it. Horn on the head was removed with armor now covering the "face", making it resemble the Gloucester in a way. It`s Fastspheres are located in the shoulders, being protected by armored plating. Crusader also possesses two containers on each leg, where he is capable of carrying Chaos Mines or spare Energy Fillers. Cerberus cannons are located right underneath the Blaze Shields and move out of the hand by moving the Blaze shied higher, which, however, results in inability of using them. Vulcans are stationed where Fastspheres were. Crusader`s armor is made of combination of titanium, coltan and tungsten, resulting it being capable of withstanding even a direct hit from MVS without Blaze Shield or a shot of VARIS. The most protected part is chest. Crusader`s speed and mobility was lower than Lancelot Club`s on 35%, but, after modifications and resent repairs, it`s now almost as fast as the original. It has 2 Harkens on hips. Currently, Lancelot Crusader is considered to be the most advanced armored Knightmare of Britannia and also serves as the foundation of three separate projects: RPI-24 Edinburg; Z-01/A2 Lancelot Paladin and unknown KMF project, currently held by Japan`s division of Camelot.**

 **Review, question and suggest, as always.**

 **See ya!**


	17. Crusader Awakens

**Black Knights` HQ. Three weeks since Lancelots` Duel.**

Lucina wiped away some sweet after work, putting away her gears and instruments. She had been at work for almost 10 hours straight, after waking up after another nightmare at 4 am. Those dreams were nothing unusual for Lucina to deal with, having been living with them for 5 years straight, ever since she was 12 years old. Young darknette usually slept only 4 or 5 hours, which she considered fine, but she was also used to sleeping just 2 hours, due to her past scars and nightmares. Every time she was waking up with her hands are shaking and fury burning inside, feeling all the pain and suffering she was put through. There were only two persons who knew exactly what happened to her. Only two people whom she could trust with her life and soul. One is being Gabriel, her younger twin brother. And another is Virgil, her with Gabriel older brother.

Out of all three, Virgil, surprisingly, was always much more easy going and seemingly unfazed with everything. He would often shrug everything with a cocky smile and keep moving. He was a complete opposite of Gabriel, who was always more composed and stoic, not letting his emotions run wild. Despite being so different, they had never been fighting with each other, but complementing with their own characters. Lucina adored him as well, looking up to him and seeking a protective shoulder when someone was picking on her. Oh, how protective of both her and Gabriel Virgil was. Being 2 years older than both, he was always there to defend both if their mother or father not around. And he was also the best KMF pilot of the three, whose reaction was just inhuman. Originally an ace jetfighter pilot, he managed to reestablish himself as KMF Ace. While Gabriel was master strategist, Lucina was technical genius, Virgil stood out as KMF Ace pilot and, a very rare trait, KMF Sniper. He was also sent in here with his own mission, just like Gabriel and her, but he also remained undiscovered. Lucina wished to know that he was just fine and would soon find her. God knows, she could use her big brother right now.

Darknette came down on the ladder to observe her work. Girl could tell to herself with full respect and as a KMF expert mechanic and engineer, that she outdid herself on all 200%. While her initial intention was just to modify Lancelot Club into a much more suitable for her KMF, but, after initial scanning and thoroughly examination, she realized that if she wanted to be better than Camelot`s advanced Knightmares, she herself needed to make something that would surpass even the boldest expectations. So, instead of reshaping Lancelot, she set out to create her very own 7th Knightmare Frame, which many had thought to be impossible, besides Zero, who, by this point, knew that Lucina was someone who would keep her promise at any cost, and Kallen, her bestie here. Lucina had of course looked inside out through Lancelot, using its innovative tech and improving on it. Lucina`s main purpose was to create not just a rival to Lancelot Crusader, but a Knightmare that would be able to best it in direct combat and any other similar Knightmare Frame. Because, as Lucina`s intuition and technical sense was telling her, Camelot was already developing something stronger then Crusader and if she wouldn`t hurry, then Black Knights would be at the disadvantage. It took Lucina three weeks in total, but with the full support of Kyoto, Rakshata Chawla and her developer`s group, who had now joined up with Black Knights, Lucina finally did it.

She created her own masterpiece. 7th Generation Advanced Hybrid Design Knightmare Frame Morgraine.

Morgraine was designed with the usage of Lancelot, Guren and Gekka`s technologies all put together in order to create a KMF with the best armor, mobility and speed specs. Its armor was composed of titanium, coltan and tungsten, and plating was well dispersed through the body, covering all needed places and joints. In size, Morgraine was a little taller than Crusader, but a little less bulky. Like most KMFs, Morgraine had 2 chest -mounted Slash Harkens and integrated melee and long-range weaponry. As a melee it possessed two wrist-mounted Revolving Blades, modified to safely penetrate Lancelot level armor and fight off MVSs. For long-range, Morgraine was equipped with two shoulder mounted twin machine 37-mm cannons, enough to annihilate any air force, tank or KMF of 5th generation in matter of seconds. Those cannons may be weaker than Cerberus, but even Crusader would have to consider them a threat. However, two main weapons that Lucina had developed for Morgraine are Vindicator, high-speed 30mm assault rifle with shooting range of 5 km and piercing power of a VARIS usual shot, and Azrael, Lancelot`s MVSs, rebuilt into one long sword and upgraded by Lucina to be a far more dangerous sword in battle. Morgraine`s best came in melee, where he had speed, agility, armor and his blades to kill any enemy. In color scheme in was red and black, with red being the main one. Overall, Lucina was pleased with the job she had done. She had also completed about 30 VR simulations on Morgraine, reaching the level of efficiency 97, 98%. Morgraine`s mobility was so high that, despite size and weight, it was now even faster than Lancelot Club.

Speaking of Lancelot Club, Zero had decided to keep it as well, with Lucina`s promise to upgrade the machine as well, which wasn`t going to keep due to one technical decision that designers had made. She could understand that Black Knights needed all the advantages they could get, but she had to admit that Zero was becoming a bit overbearing and controlling. He did send Kyoto her designs and those hags had began supplying them with Ashikagas already. However, Lucina also started to question Zero`s motives and his overall reasons to fight the Britannia. From her perspective, it seemed like he was more hell-bent capturing Cornelia then helping people, turning Black Knights from knights for justice into a military force, more and more like Britannia itself.

And, surprisingly, after some researching, Lucina had discovered that the situation for population in Area 11 has begun to… improve. And not just slightly, but things really starting get better for Japanese. Ghettos receiving more funding, schools, hospitals and more are being built and repaired. The conditions to become an Honorary Britannian became a lot easier and Numbers taking part in this are receiving social bonus, allowing them to get a perspective job. Crime rate also started to crumble and drug addiction among the populace also decreased. Curious about it all, Lucina had hacked into Britannian administrative net and, much to her shock and surprise, had discovered that all this was legitimately ordered by Her Highness Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia. Darknette was speechless to find this out, to see the Goddess of Victory changing things in Area 11 for the better. She had a very solid suspicion that it was all because of influence of Alex Grayson, her Dark Crusader. Lucina just knew that it was his doing and she was glad that it was.

While Lucina was taking a sip from her soda, she suddenly saw that the door in hangar was opened up and someone had entered. Black really hoped that it wasn`t Tamaki, who has been a real pain in her ass lately with all his requests to build him a super KMF to be cool. Lucina made herself a note to inform that idiot that she wasn`t a miracle worker, like Zero.

Speak of the Devil…

"What`s up, Zero?" Out of all Black Knights, Lucina could be as informal in her work place as she wanted. "If you`re here about Akuma, then I`ve already done all repairs from a fight and its ready to roll out."

"That`s not the reason why I came, Lucina." Masked hero came closer to Morgraine. "So, I take it it`s ready?"

"Yep." Lucina replied. "Morgraine is fully armed and ready to roll out. This monster has got some really hefty tools against Camelot`s Knights."

"I hope so, because we just might have to face them." Zero turned to Lucina. "I assume Ohgi had informed you that we`ve got visitors with the invitation from Kyoto?"

Lucina did recall that. Ohgi was actually pretty nervous about it, for some unexplained reason.

"Yeah, he said that they were some ace pilots or something." Lucina scratched her head. "Sorry, but I wasn`t really paying attention at the moment. So, what`s up with that?"

"Those ace pilots are actually Four Holy Swords of Japan." Zero informed Lucina.

"JLF`s elite pilots?" Lucina have heard about those guys. "I thought we were in conflict with JLF. And aren`t they under direct command of Todoh of Miracles?"

"They were, until they had been defeated Grayson and his Knights." Zero explained. "Apparently, on the night of your heist, Todoh and his Swords moved out to support Katase with their customized Burais, but they were lured into an ambush with Lancelots and Guren there. Todoh had sacrificed himself to let his men get away and was captured. According to Kyoto, he will be executed on the next week."

"Let me guess: those guys are ready to join up with us if we save their commander?" Lucina received a nod as yes. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Kyoto had decided to send us four new Gekkas for them." Zero began. "Rakchata will provide us with keys to them, but we also need another KMF for Todoh."

"Morgraine is staying with me." Lucina said stoically. "If you were thinking on giving my own KMF to him, then no. I`ve built it from the scraps and I know how to pilot it better than anyone. Also, you know that I don`t trust newbies with my toys."

"Yes, I know that." Zero was aware of Lucina`s possessive nature about her KMFs. "You also keep Lancelot from everyone else as well, without explaining to everyone."

"Oh, didn`t I inform you?" Lucina looked confused a little. "Apparently not."

"Informed of what, exactly?" Zero questioned.

"Well, as you recall, I firstly intended to rebuild Lancelot Club into a better KMF, instead of just using it as foundation for Morgraine." Lucina began. "However, as soon as I`ve stated my examination of this KMF and its systems, I`ve discovered something very problematic about this Knightmare. I believe that this was the main reason why Japan`s division of Camelot decided to build Lancelot Crusader instead of Club."

"What is it that stopped you?" Zero asked bluntly.

"Lancelot Club is powered by not just sakuradate." Lucina informed Zero. "It`s powered by both sakuradate and also uranium plutonium."

Lucina could clearly hear how Zero had gasped.

"Wait, the same plutonium that is considered to radioactive?" he asked directly.

"Yes, it is." Lucina looked at Lancelot. "Unlike most KMFs, Club uses uranium as the main power source in it and utilizes sakuradate as the supportive all around it`s body. During its work, Club`s core begins to heat up and uranium with it, creating a danger of meltdown and possibility of explosion that could level an entire city block. Apparently, Pendragon`s division hasn`t informed their pilot about this, or didn`t take into the consideration the high risk of meltdown."

"How high is the possibility of the meltdown in combat?"

"Dangerously high." Lucina wasn`t kidding. "In long-term combat or running in full capacity, Lancelot`s core becomes unstable quickly and begins to overheat itself. I`m guessing, that Camelot here had also discovered this and that`s why it was stored away, instead of participating in operation."

"I hoped that Lancelot would actually allow us to tip the scales in our favor." Zero muttered to himself. "Lucina, how long will it take you to remodel the core and apply it?"

"And here is another catch." She sighed. "I can`t remove the drive and rebuild the core because the uranium there has overheated itself already. My guess is because of my duel with Crusader and others. If I remove it, I risk contaminating this entire place and us with it. I don`t have the equipment for safe removal of core and I`ve already asked both Rakchata and Kyoto about it and they don`t either. All I can do with it is remove all parts that are powered by sakuradate and use them to build another KMF like it or Morgraine, but any tinkering with drive and core is too dangerous."

"I see." Zero sighed. "That`s why you`ve been so persistent about not giving this KMF to anyone. You knew about its unstable core and tried to deal with it. What a shame, though. Very well then. Lucina, we`ll provide Todoh with your Gekka. I`ve seen its modifications and I`m sure it will suffice Kiyoshiro Todoh. As for Club, remove all that can be used in a future in creating another KMF like it or Morgraine. And after that, I want to get rid of that core. I don`t want Black Knights getting a cancer."

"Fortunately, the isolation in drive core is intact and is holding uranium under check." Lucina informed Zero. "I was thinking about it and, whether you like or not, I believe that we have to dump it to Britannians."

That immediately made Zero turn directly to her.

"What?!" He asked her without covering fury in his voice.

"Listen, neither me, Rakshata or Kyoto has what it takes to discharge this." She pointed at Club`s center. "I know this sounds crazy, but I know that Camelot wouldn`t use this unstable thing and they do have what it takes to deal with it. I can leaked then an info about it and the place it is right now incognito. I`ll leave no traces, like before."

Zero looked at the young girl with interest. She seriously wished to get rid of this thing and, if what he knew about uranium was right, he could understand why. Still, the idea of handing it to Britannia…

"Look, Zero, I get that you hate Britannia, but don`t you think that keeping this here is a risk we can`t take? I mean, we risk poisoning not only us, but also the entire area around us, including people." Lucina explained. "And I don`t want to have innocent Japanese and Britannian lives on my conciseness."

"I thought you hated Britannians, like Kallen?" Zero questioned. "Was your story a lie?"

Lucina sighed, remembering what she had said that day.

"No, my story is true one." Lucina began to explain. "Yeah, I hate some Britannians, but only those who hurt me and my family. I despise today`s Britannia, yes. However, that doesn`t mean that I have the right to take my vengeance on entire nation just because some of its members had wronged you. It just makes you a monster, unjustified killer."

"Meaning, that you only joined up with us to see those people dead?"

"Not only because of that. I do want to see them dead, trust me on this one." Lucina assured. "But, if it means that I have to needlessly kill innocent people when I can avoid doing this, I`ll postpone my revenge any time. Look, I do hate the Britannia, but I also understand that empire is like now because its ruler made this empire to be conquering and destroying everything. And I also realize that not all high-ranking Britannians are like their emperor. For an example," Lucina grabbed her laptop and turned it on. "Take Princess Cornelia, whom you`ve been chasing all this time."

"What of her?" Zero frowned. "What separates her from her father and arrogant relatives?"

"Well," Lucina tipped in net several words and turned the screen to Zero. "While you`ve been leading us in all-out war against Britannia, she, surprisingly, have been making some real improvements to Area 11 and Japanese people: Ghettos now receive more funding, buildings are being repaired there, oppression is loosening up and conditions to become Honorary Britannians are a lot easier to reach and those who had applied now are able to apply to almost any job of their choosing and they won`t be as discriminated as before. Look, a few days ago there has been a public poll, asking about their reaction to changes and most people are openly supporting Cornelia`s reforms, some even calling her The Protector of Numbers, which isn`t farfetched."

Zero stood stunned, looking at the information. He wasn`t expecting this course of actions from his older actions. She never was one to care for mere Numbers, preferring to quell things with sword and fire, but never by change and reforms. It seems like he had underestimated his opponent, seeing Cornelia as mere military leader, but no. She was now an administrator, gaining support of people by reforming the things and changing things from within. Ironic, it`s just like Suzaku had wanted for his people. If this keeps up, Black Knights will just loose the reason to exist. He had to deal with it as soon as possible. However, concerning Club`s core…

"Very well, Lucina." Zero suddenly agreed. "I give you my permeation to hand the drive to Britannians, but make sure you take apart everything else from Lancelot Club." After that he turned and walked away from hangar.

Lucina had smiled, seeing that she had managed to reach a victory in this. She already had arranged for this damned thing to be delivered in an empty warehouse far away from their HQ, from where Camelot will pick it up. Of course, she will do what Zero had asked her to do and will strip Lancelot from all its tech.

After Zero was long gone, Lucina had turned to her laptop, browsing the net about the information about Princess Cornelia, reading the news and reports about her, as well as watching all vids and pictures with her. And while she was doing so, a small streak of tear was falling down on her cheek.

 **Shikoku Island. Two days ago.**

Nonette was known for being persistent and stubborn in achieving her goals. Whether it was a handsome guy or an enemy to take down, she would always get her way. In her determination to achieve her goals, Nonette could be rivaled only by her lifelong friend Cornelia li Britannia. And right now, Knight of Nine is tracking her down inside of Lancelot Crusader.

For over two weeks, Cornelia had been going berserk on terrorists and resistance groups all over Japan, trying to track down the person who had almost killed her secret lover, Alexander Grayson. He was right now in coma, patiently waiting for his princess to come and wake him up from dreamless slumber. However, it seemed like Cornelia, just like 7 years ago, decided to close up and took all her fury and rage on those who didn`t deserved, along with the desire to quell the feeling of guilt and shame. It happened already, when she had lost her younger brother and sister, Lelouch and Nunnally, and the only reason how she managed to continue to live on was Euphie, who had gotten seriously sick and Cornelia`s motherly/sisterly instincts had clicked in and she returned to life again. Now, it was happening all over again and Nonette didn`t wanted Euphie to pretend to be sick. No, she knew that Cornelia in her furious state can only be reasoned through combat. And Nonette had picked the right KMF to do the smack down. She now understood that if she had challenged Alex in KMF duel, her Club would simply be demolished. As for putting it against Gloucester… Nonette hoped that Cornelia listens to reasons.

Finally, after hours of searching, Crusader had picked up Cornelia`s Gloucester on radar and now was on full speed going towards it. Nonette only hoped that Nellie still could be reasoned with by words. She didn`t wanted to start up a fight and forcefully drag her all the way to Tokyo Settlement. After a few minutes of traversing the forest, Crusader had finally caught up with Gloucester, which now directly looked at black Knightmare. Nonette activated the radio.

"Nellie! Can you hear me?" She called out.

 _"_ _Nonette?"_ Cornelia`s voice answered. _"What are you doing in Crusader?! It`s not your Knightmare!"_

Just as Nonette had feared. Cornelia was in her furious mode.

"Yeah, it isn`t." She agreed. "It's Grayson`s KMF, who is still in coma, Nellie."

 _"_ _I know of that…" She snarled. "What of it?"_

"Don`t give me this crap, Cornelia!" Nonette rarely called her friend by her name. "I know about you and him so don`t try to pull this shit on me. I`m here because of that, in fact."

 _"_ _What do you want?"_

"I`m here to take you to him." Nonette said directly. "Listen, I understand that you feel guilt and shame for not protecting him, but you and I both know the risks of being militaries, just like Grayson. And I know that he doesn`t hold a grudge on you and only wants you to come to him."

 _"_ _Just how would you know what I feel?!"_ Cornelia replied. _"You only care for one-time romances and flirt and have no damn idea about what I feel right now!"_

"Yeah, but I know how Euphie feels right now, seeing her close friend in this condition and you deliberately closing yourself from everyone!" Nonette replied angrily. "Just give up and come quietly, Nellie. Don`t force my hand."

Cornelia didn`t respond for a moment, but soon he had made her position crystal clear. Her Gloucester had picked up the lance and… begun charging at Crusader. Nonette sighed, knowing that his was going to end badly for Cornelia.

Gloucester charged the Crusader with full speed and power. Lancelot quickly maneuvered away from the strike, falling back a little, but not drawing out it`s swords. Nonette didn`t needed those to deal with Nellie. Gloucester turned and assaulted Crusader once again, reckless as before. However, instead of dodging, Crusader… caught the spear in its arms. It brought it up and, holding with one hand, it landed a direct punch at Gloucester`s face. Cornelia moved her KMF away, breaking her hold over lance. Nonette brought the lance in both hands and through bending broke it in two, dropping the remains on land. She knew that Cornelia saw this and it meant that she now had only her rifle and Harkens. Crusader could end this in just four precise shots from Cerberus, but Nonette decided not to use it. Instead, she figured that Cornelia would understand better if it was done by very old and very fashioned way.

Now Lancelot charged it`s opponent in close combat. With its superior speed, it quickly closed the gap with Gloucester. Without any warning, Crusader gripped both of Gloucester`s hands in its own and, using its full strength and power, literally ripped those off Gloucester. Cornelia had tried to lunch her Harkens, but Nonette had stopped her by one powerful kick in torso, bringing KMF on the ground. Crusader had stepped right on its lower half. Nonette switched on radio

"Nellie, it`s over." Nonette calmly stated. "Just stop it. C`mon, there is someone who needs you at his side."

However, instead of straight answer, all that Nonette had heard was… crying. She was shocked. Never had she heard Cornelia li Britannia, her best friend and cousin crying before. But now she could clearly hear it.

"Nellie…" Nonette spoke in calm voice. "It`s alright, sis. Let all out."

 _"_ _I-I can't… How can I face him… When I was the one who…"_ Cornelia continued to cry.

"Nellie, it`s not your fault." Nonette objected. "I know that he would never blame you for that. Alex is simply not that kind of a guy. And right now, he needs you, Nellie."

 _"_ _H-how do you k-know that?"_

 **Viceroy Palace. Alex`s room. Meantime.**

Cornelia, Goddess of Victory, Britannia`s most esteemed general and warrior, it`s sword and shield, was now sitting in front of her lover`s bed, looking at his calm and emotionless face. She was scared, afraid of seeing him like that, so helpless and vulnerable. She was so used to seeing him strong and steadfast, always able to stand his ground in all matters and prevail. He had this… aura around him. Cornelia knew what this aura was called: Aura of a true leader. The ability to lead anyone with his example and prevail in all difficulties and battles. Strength to bend the world itself to its will. Power to change people around to be better. Cornelia could testify to this, as she herself had noticed how much she also changed.

No longer was she the same hardened general, discriminative of numbers and commoners. She learned that all people deserve to be respected and treated in accordance with their actions. She no longer saw the idea of Social Darwinism as best solution for Britannia. She now believed that Britannia couldn`t continue by fighting everyone and not paying attention to its people. Cornelia, as Viceroy, realized that in order to make things better in Area 11 she had to stop being the same discriminative and start to see all members of Britannian Empire, both Britannians and Numbers, as full-fledged citizens, regardless of nationality or race. And because of that she didn`t wipe out Saitama Ghetto, allowing civilians to leave it in refugee camps; because of that she began cleaning up the mess her brother left to her, making life for all people better. She begun to understand Euphie`s empathy and actually agreed now with it. All thanks to one strong willed and compassionate men, Alexander Grayson.

She wanted to be equal to his strength, to feel herself being special to him. Cornelia couldn`t lie to herself: she was in love with him. It was true and she didn`t wanted to deny it. She only was afraid that he wouldn`t accept her, but he did, back then at Narita, after the battle was over. She kissed him, revealing all her passion and affection in it. And he answered back with equal kiss. She was on cloud nine, knowing that she now had someone dear to her heart and who loved her back. And now this man was lying on the bed, motionless, almost dead. It drove Cornelia almost insane to see him in this state.

Finally, after sitting for an hour, Goddess of Victory spoke up.

"Alex." Cornelia begun. "Alex, I`m sorry. I know I should`ve come sooner and be at your side, regardless of rank and etiquette. I know that I should`ve been there that cursed night and fight alongside of you. But I wasn`t and now you…" Cornelia`s eyes watered again. "I-I`m so sorry… Alex, please, if you hear me, please… Come back to me… I can`t… I can`t be without you…" She leaned against his torso and started crying all out on his shoulder, praying to God to give back her beloved.

She couldn`t go on without him at her side. No, she needed Alex. She needed his compassion, his strength and will. She longed for his comfort and love. He filled her soul with hope and desire to live on not because of her devotion to the empire, but because life itself was worth it. Cornelia learnt with him how to be a good person and without him, she would vanish into the abyss of despair and loneliness.

Suddenly, a hand gently hugged her by shoulders. And so much familiar voice spoke up.

"I`ll never leave you, Cornelia." Cornelia`s eyes widened. "Not even Hell or God will make me."

Goddess of Victory jolted right up and her indigo eyes had met with the emerald ones. She simply couldn`t believe her eyes.

Alexander Grayson, Britannia`s Dark Crusader, Cornelia`s best Knight and her heart… had opened his eyes and was smiling to her.

"I`ve told you that I`ll be at your side no matter what." He repeated his promise to her with his voice full of strength. "And I intend to carry through with this task."

"A-Alex?" Cornelia didn`t realize it at first, but after another second, she smiled to him. "You are back…"

Grayson wasn`t given a chance to say his piece. Because Cornelia had pulled him in the most passionate and lovable kiss, filled with all her emotions that surged through her. They`ve kissed before, of course, but this time it was special, because it meant a lot for both. It meant their bond, their love to each other. How one couldn`t be without another. They kissed until they literally ran out of air and broke away to breath. Cornelia`s tears were still falling, but now she was crying because of her shire happiness.

"You are back." She said, wiping away tears.

"And it`s good to be back." He caressed her cheek. "Especially when I have you to thank for this."

"You mean that all this time you`ve been waiting for me?" Cornelia asked, touching his hand.

"I did." Alex confirmed. "All this time while I was in coma, I`ve actually heard all the people coming here and talking to me. I tried to wake up, but I simply couldn`t. Until, I`ve heard your voice, Cornelia. And your voice literally pulled me out of that void."

"Grayson, damn you…" She cursed him lightly. "You know how to make woman feel needed. And you are also a complete moron, you know that?"

"If you are about that fight, then I`m sorry to make you worry, I truly am." Alex spoke calmly. "That pilot was one tough fighter. And I can tell you for sure: it`s someone who fights not just with its mind in battle, but also with its own heart in it. You know, it kinda reminded me how you fight."

"Really?" Cornelia asked him.

"Yeah." Alex confirmed. "Ferocity, passion and emotions in movements, but coordinated and navigated."

"Sounds like a combination of you and me." Cornelia joked a little before hugging Alex. "Alex, don`t ever scare me like that."

"Won`t happen again." He said in her ear, before saying something else. "I love you."

Cornelia tensed up a little at hearing this, but quickly dropped her guard and simply took it in.

"I love you too." And with that Cornelia allowed herself to feel true love.

 **I`m… I`m… WHAAAAAH!**

 **Gabriel: Pull yourself together!**

 **Oh, it`s you again… What, can`t I cry a little?!**

 **Gabriel: Seriously, I thought you were tougher than that.**

 **I`m, but you can`t deny that this is emotional. Besides, it`s your…**

 **Lucina: Spoiler it now and I`ll literally do with you the same thing I promised to do with Tamaki.**

 **Ugh… Alright, but I honestly doubt that this is a big secret now.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all your support guys. I`m feeling myself a lot better now and ready to hit new heights. So, pardon, but no Gabriel in Ashford today.**

 **I`ve noticed that I haven't showed you the changes in Japan with Alex`s appearance here, so now you have it. Yes, things in here are improving and people are beginning to rally at Cornelia`s stag. As for Grayson, I think I must also inform you that he himself became quite a noticeable figure in Japan as well, being seen as Cornelia`s Dark Crusader and a symbol to soldiers and citizens. Also, while in coma, Alex has received a promotion to Lieutenant-Colonel.**

 **Now, about Morgraine. It basically looks like Gundam Epyon, but in Code Geass style and without wings. Originally, I`ve planned to name it Mordred, as the association with the man who killed King Arthur, but I was then reminded by Anya Alstream (don`t ask how…) about her own Mordred, so I`ve changed a name a bit. Also, I`ve looked it up a bit and discovered that Lancelot Club really did use uranium as power source, which I kinda found… not to my liking and I`ve decided not to utilize it.**

 **Next time: Gabriel in Ashford and his tremendous struggle with budgets; Alexander Grayson receives a new title for his loyalty and service; C.C. discovers a Geass Breaker in Japan.**

 **See ya!**


	18. Selfish Cornelia and Furious Lucina

**Viceroy`s Palace. Military Supply Station.**

It has been only two days, but the effect of Grayson`s awakening hit everyone close to him. Villetta, who had come visit him a little later after Cornelia had left Alex to get some rest, practically collapsed in his hands, hugging him with tears, glad to see him back in this world. He was glad to have Villetta as a close friend. She was the one who had reported to Alex about his promotion in Lt.-Colonel and rewarding him with Britannian Cross of Valor. When the two actually made it to the Camelot, they were greeted by almost crying Cecile, joyful Lloyd, smiling Gabriel and happy Suzaku. Everyone there were relieved to see Grayson back, even Gabriel, who didn`t show any signs of such. Templars almost chocked to death their commander with their hugs, forgetting the fact that he was still recovering from coma and wounds. When he had returned to the Palace, he was greeted again with hugs from Euphie, which he welcomed, and Darlton, who almost broke Grayson`s back in half. Guilford was more reserved, but he did expressed the relief about Grayson`s recovery. Nonette, uncharacteristically to her, was acting more like a nice friend instead of… herself.

The most affectionate, of course, was Cornelia, although she kept it under wraps in front of everyone. But as soon as everyone retired to their rooms, Cornelia, on the other hand, ordered Grayson to come in her quarters, where she decided to introduce him to a completely new way of recovering. Of course, Grayson did object and tried to convince her that it was probably too soon and rushed, but… how can you say no the most beautiful woman in the world, especially after you see all her… assets? So, Grayson complied. And, needless to say, he found this technique quite… relaxing and helping, to say the least. And he didn`t care if he would have trouble with leaving Cornelia`s room in morning afterwards. Because just one look on her, resting on his chest and the feeling of her heart, was worth more than all treasures in the world.

The day after that, Grayson spent catching up with all things that had been going on around here. As it turned out, Gabriel had enrolled in Ashford Academy, becoming a Financial President of Student Council, regulating all the budgets and settling down budget disputes between the clubs. He also heard from Suzaku that, somehow, he managed to pass all the final exams in every subject, meaning that he now could simply graduate, but decided to stay there because it was… comfortable for him. The boy was really a genius, that`s for sure. As for the military affairs and Camelot`s research, Grayson was informed that they will be receiving a new shipment soon, consisting of five new mass-produced prototype Knightmares and one, built as successor to Lancelot Crusader. Their names are RPI-24 Edinburg and Z-01/A2 Lancelot Paladin. As the co-creator of Lancelot Crusader and, after quite a time studying the Knightmares and how to design them, semi-qualified Knightmare developer himself, Grayson knew what they really were.

RPI-24 Edinburg was the new attempt to create a mass- production Knightmare Frame. After Lancelot Club`s abduction and, surprising, return of its drive core, Prince Schneizel finally decided to permanently cancel it. Grayson himself was glad that Club project was canceled, especially after he had put so much effort in creating Crusader. Edinburg, unlike Club, was a classic KMF with Sakuradate core, but it was also based on Lancelot Crusader and Gloucester. It`s design was more conservative then Crusader`s, barrowing many features from Gloucester. Edinburg doesn`t possess mounted firearms, but it retains Crusader`s armor and internal features that boost its specs in mobility in another league then it`s predecessor. Basically, Edinburg is the first attempt to create a successful successor to Sutherland. Grayson himself saw the specs and was rather impressed with how they went in designing it. Modern, but not too advanced.

Z-01/A2 Lancelot Paladin is a direct successor to Lancelot Crusader, created to be a general improvement in armor, firepower and overall strength. It was designed to be a long-range Knightmare Frame. Paladin`s arsenal included: 2 shoulder mounted automatic 40mm Cerberus cannons; 4 missile launchers, installed on its waist; 2 45mm anti-Knightmare cannons installed on hands; New Great Sword type MVS. It`s size and height made first Lancelot look thin, as it was almost literally bulging with heavy armor. It was also equipped with Blaze Shield that could actually cover the entire body or select parts of it, but using it at full capacity meant that energy was going to run out very fast. Still, it was mobile and fast enough to keep up with the rest, but he wasn`t built to be used as athletic KMF and couldn`t perform original Lancelot`s spin kicks, which Suzaku so loved to use in combat. Alex could actually see the real potential behind this machine, but he already decided not to be its deviser.

Not because he loved his Lancelot Crusader, although it was also true. No, he was going to be a pilot of a completely different KMF. Unlike Lancelots, it wasn`t Schneizel`s pet project, but rather Grayson`s. Ever since he had attained that Guren, he, Cecile and Lloyd had been secretly working on a little prototype of their own. It wasn`t revealed to everyone, yet. However, the specs on this Knightmare Frame already astonishing, simply astonishing. The major developer was Alex, who wasn`t going short on all technological advances and decision, improving this machine in all ways possible. Of course, the level of pressure from piloting it was on a whole another level from Lancelot Crusader, who wasn`t actually easy to pilot. Alex could testify to this, recalling his first test flight on Lancelot. After that time, he spent a very good amount of time building up his body to handle the pressure. As the result, once average student now was able to safely go up against his world`s Spec Ops soldiers in terms of physical prowess, as of now Grayson could pilot Crusader rather effortlessly without pilot suit. And, to better adjust to pressures of new KMF, he already had prepped up with a new pilot suit, or more like a combat armor that Grayson had ordered to be made to him to better accommodate battle situations and provide a far better protection. The reason why he wasn`t wearing it because it was still not ready, but now it was.

Today was scheduled the shipment of prototypes, along with regular Gloucesters and Sutherlands and other supplies. Camelot`s stuff was already present here, along with Lloyd, Cecile and Suzaku. Gabriel dismissed himself, stating that he had other things to deal with. Along with Camelot`s stuff and pilots, Princess Cornelia, Nonette, Guilford, Villetta and Grayson were present as well. Her Highness, along with Nonette and Guilford, was curious about those new models. As for Villetta, she was here accompanying her CO, making sure that he doesn`t partake in any physically demanding activity. The reason is Grayson was now on recovery for two weeks and Villetta was still, technically, in charge of Templars, who were promised those Edinburgs. Alex wasn`t exactly pleased with this, after spending three weeks in utter darkness, but after Cornelia convinced him to take this time, he agreed. Especially, after she reminded him that with his schedule clear from all his duties, they would have far more "personal" time.

Grayson looked on the watch, checking the time. The train was arriving soon by now. While Camelot and Suzaku were at their new trailers and Villetta, Guilford and Nonette were with Templars, who were receiving instructions from silvernette, the only company Alex had was Cornelia, which wasn`t unwelcomed.

"You seem to be a little tense, Lt.-Colonel." Cornelia remarked. "I thought that our "procedure" helped you to relax a bit." She said coyly; glad that no one could hear them.

"It did wonders, true." Grayson admitted. "It`s just… I`ve spent three weeks doing essentially nothing and now I`m forced to sit back for another two weeks."

"Alex." Cornelia spoke calmly and comfortingly. "It`s for your best. You`ve endured some of the worst wounds and a three week coma. Putting you back in action so soon would be suicidal for you. And for me."

Grayson sighed, understanding what Cornelia meant by those words.

"Yeah, I know." He looked back to her and smiled. "We can`t have you all worried now, can we?"

Cornelia chuckled a little at this one.

"You better not." She warned him. "But, seriously, Alex, just promise that you`ll be careful. I don`t want to go through that nightmare again."

"I will be, Cornelia." Alex nodded to her. "That`s a promise."

Cornelia softened up in her gaze.

"Also, there is a matter I wished to discuss with you." Cornelia remembered. "It's about Euphie."

"Did something happen with her while I was offline?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing." Cornelia assured him. "As may know already, all members of Imperial Family are required to have a Personal Knight as their bodyguards and protectors. It`s tradition dating to times of Ancient Rome. Even Emperor has a Personal Knight in form of Knight of One."

"I recall reading about it." Alex confirmed. "Knight of One is also a leader of Knight of the Round, twelve strongest Knights of the Realm, handpicked by His Majesty to serve as his personal guards and represent his will on the battlefield. Each of them is a true Knightmare Ace, but I`ve heard that current Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein is the mightiest and haven`t lost battle in his life. Except for one time."

"Yes, when he was beaten by Marianne the Flash." Cornelia recalled. "She herself was the Knight of Six and was considered the best of them all. However, nowadays, I haven`t seen anyone who could actually match up to Bismarck."

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand." Alex changed the topic. "Let me guess: you`ve been thinking on getting Euphie a Personal Knight?"

"You know me well." She stated sultry. "Yes, I was and I wanted to hear your opinion on the subject. After all, you seem to have an eye for professional pilots, considering your Templars."

Grayson rubbed his chin, thinking about it for a bit before giving Cornelia his answer.

"That`s not such a bad idea." He agreed. "Considering whom we are dealing with and constant risks of Euphie`s position, it wouldn`t hurt for her to have a trustworthy Knight to guard her. That being said, I would pick someone with the battle experience and whose skills are above average, at least. This person must also be very dedicated to your line and absolutely loyal to Euphie. The best choice would be someone from your own personal guard, someone with whom I fought side by side for some time already."

Cornelia smiled at Grayson`s analysis. He was thinking just like she was.

"Good thinking, Lt.-Colonel." Cornelia commended. "I`ll confess that my first choice actually fell on you, Alex."

Grayson gasped in surprise. He as Euphie`s Personal Knight? Well, come to think about it…

"Well, I can actually see the logic in this." Grayson admitted. "But, you see… There is also a matter of "us" to take into consideration."

"Well, well, I didn`t knew you were so concerned about this." Cornelia teased him. "Seems like you do care about me."

"Don`t be ridiculous." Grayson blush a little. "Of course I care about you, Cornelia. In number of my priorities, you take three top spots."

"All three spots just for me?" Cornelia laughed at this one. "Wait… you have a priority list? Care to tell me on what place is there Euphie? And, if you don`t mind, Britannia itself.

"Euphie is on number 4 spot." Grayson answered. "As for Britannia itself… it`s on 7th spot, between my own unit and Emperor himself, no offence."

"None taken. Still, why do I take all three spots?" Cornelia was curious.

"Well, you as general person are on my number 1 spot." Grayson admitted. "Then, there is you safety on number 2 and then your happiness on number 3."

"Wow, I`m flattered, but you should change your top priorities a little bit." Cornelia suggested. "On number 2 you better put yourself and as for number three put our relations."

"Well, I`ll consider this." Grayson promised to her. "Still, as much as it may be honorable and respectful, I would prefer to remain closer to you then Euphie and if people were to discover our relations, it would seriously hurt both you and Euphie."

"I know." Cornelia sighed. "Well, at first I was thinking on putting you in the position, but after yesterday…" Cornelia blushed at the memories of that wonderful night. "I`ve decided to be a little selfish and keep you all to myself."

"I certainly can`t complain with that." He admitted without shame. "You are, after all, my personal number 1."

"I still find a little hard to believe in." Cornelia teased him. "Especially, considering how careful you`ve been and how much attention you`ve paid to all my… assets."

"If woman doesn't feel herself like a goddess in hands of beloved, then you certainly are not worthy of her affection." Grayson stated like a philosopher. "And you are a Goddess of Victory. I`ve got a certain standard to uphold."

Cornelia smiled lovingly to him. She was glad that he was thinking that way and she was going to make sure that he too feels himself loved by her. She indeed felt herself like a Goddess around Alex, not only during their "recovery sessions", but when she is just around him, enjoying his company all to herself. Cornelia really was selfish when it came down to those whom she loved like Alex and she would never share her Grayson with anyone else. And if someone were to try and take him away from her, then that gal better have a grave ready for herself.

And Cornelia knew very well, who had their sights on Alex. She was a woman, after all, and all women know, who is eyeing their lovers. Right now, Cornelia was on the lookout for two women: Nonette Enneagram and Villetta Nu. The first one was Cornelia best friend and cousin by her mother`s line, and Cornelia knew Nonette all too well. It was natural for Nonette to snatch a handsome guy all for herself and Alex fit all her requirements. And once Nonette set her eyes on the target, she would use her every advantage to get what she wants. Cornelia decided to make it clear for Nonette that if she tries to take Grayson away from her, she will break her neck in the second. As for Villetta, Cornelia was concerned because she and Alex had worked together in one unit, she being his XO. Cornelia also noted that Miss Nu had one memorable appearance with her darkened skin, golden eyes and silver hair. And both were certainly close friends and partners in battle. And Cornelia knew too well how battles strengthen bonds between people.

"You do make me feel like a goddess, Alex." She confirmed. "In any case, there is also one more thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"And what about Euphie`s Knight?" Grayson asked her.

"I`ll deal with that later." Cornelia dismissed that. "This matter, however, concerns you, Alex."

"Okay, I`m all ears."

"A few weeks ago, before your coma, I`ve been notified that one of the major supporters of my line had committed a crime against me. Don`t worry, he`s been taken care shortly, but then another problem rose up. As it turned up, due to the fact that his family was also removed from the position of nobility, they also lost their rights on land and their holdings." Cornelia informed Alex about it. "All what they owned now belongs to me and Euphie and I`ve decided to expand the number of my supporters among high nobility."

"Hm, I don`t think that I`m following you." Grayson was trying to understand what she meant.

"Alright, let me give you a little hint: as Second Princess of Britannia, I can elevate certain persons not into the rank of Knight of Honor, but also higher. And, as a bonus, I can grant them with lands I have in my control for them to be my official landlords." Cornelia explained.

"Oh, now I get it." Grayson smiled to her. "You wish to bestow upon me a noble title?"

"I`ve already arranged it." She grinned. "It took me quite a while to get all the papers filled, but yesterday I`ve finally received a positive response. So congratulations, Viscount Alexander Grayson. You now an owner of a fine villa, that so happens to be quite close to my personal residence."

"Why I`m not surprised at this little fact." Alex chuckled. "Still, it`s rather pleasing to know that I`m now your official supporter. You have my deepest gratitude, Cornelia. I won`t disappoint you, I promise you."

"I know you won`t, Alex." She lovingly told him before, while nobody was watching, she placed a loving kiss upon his lips. "That`s why I love you."

"And I love you." He placed a kiss upon her lips, returning the favor. "Looks like train is finally here."

Cornelia saw that too and went on ahead to see the offloading. Grayson, because of his current vacation, wasn`t permitted to go there and command this whole thing, but he was able to come closer and look closely at those prototypes. As he was making his way behind everyone, a certain Knight of the Round came between him and others, who weren`t watching at the time.

"Lady Enneagram." Alex greeted her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, not at all." She said carefree. "Can I have a word with you, Grayson? Don`t worry, it won`t take long."

Grayson glanced at everyone, who were preoccupied by Edinburgs offloading. He figured that he could spare some of his time to hear what Nonette had to say.

"Alright, I`m listening." Grayson and Nonette stepped a few meters away from everyone. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Don`t worry, I`m not going to try and snatch you again. I know that you and Cornelia are together." Nonette spoke up.

"Wait, I can…" Grayson was going in panic mode.

"Hey, relax." Nonette calmed him down. "I`ve got no problem about it and I would never endanger Nellie`s reputation. In fact, I actually that she couldn`t have picked up a better man."

"Huh, sounds like you care deeply for Her Highness` wellbeing." Grayson remarked.

"Yes, I do care for those two." Nonette meant both li Britannia. "They are all the family I have."

"Family?" Grayson questioned. "I didn`t knew you were also a part of Imperial Family, milady."

"Oh, I`m not one those royal asses." Nonette laughed heartily. "No, Nellie and Euphie are my cousins and step-sisters. Their mother, Athena li Britannia, was a younger sister of my mother, who died when I was only 5. After I've lost my mom and my dad literally kicked me out of estate, Athena took me in and raised me as her own. Nellie and Euphie are like sisters to me and because of that I`m deeply grateful to you for taking care of both of them."

"It`s nothing, really." He rubbed his hair, smiling to her. "You give too much credit to me."

"Look, Grayson." Nonette spoke seriously. "You are a great guy, heck, probably, the best I`ve met in my life. You`ve protected both Nellie and Euphie at some point in your service. And you also make Nellie feel alive and happy, and that is something. So, you can consider me to be your friend, Grayson. And call me Nonette from now on."

"I appreciate, Nonette."

"By the way." She recalled something she wanted to tell him. "There is something that you would wanna know. I`m here not just because I`m on vacation. I actually here with the official mission."

"Mission? From His Majesty?"

"No." Nonette objected. "Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One, saw some videos of your performance on the battlefield and how you took down Kururugi and his Lancelot. He seemed impressed, which is something rarely seen. He ordered me to observe and gather info about your battle prowess."

"Wait." Grayson needed a moment. "Why would Knight of One order you to do such thing? He isn`t thinking on making me a Knight of the Round, is he?"

"Seems to me that he does." Nonette confirmed Grayson`s suspicions. "I know it may sound crazy, but, from what I`ve seen and learnt, you can make a really great Round. Plus, it would greatly simplify things for you and Nellie. You might not have heard about it, but Knights of the Round are considered to be the best consorts for Emperors and Empresses, not to mention Princes and Princesses. If you were a Round, you would have no problem with courting Nellie out in the open. Heck, you two could marry each other and it wouldn`t be seen as a crime. In fact, it would only make Nellie`s positions at the Court stronger."

With that said, Nonette waved him farewell and went to the others. And Grayson was left with a lot of things to ponder. And what topped the list was the info that if he was a Knight of the Round, then he and Cornelia would have no problem with their relations being exposed. Even more, it would look only right in the eyes of nobility. They could officially solidify their love for each other, which would only make Cornelia happier, and even marry. While Grayson wasn`t thinking about it, until now. He realized that he actually had no family here, he was absolutely alone in this world. And Cornelia was the closest one to his heart and soul. Hell, she was the only one who was so close to him. Now, that he was thinking about it, Alex asked himself one question: Was he ready to spend the rest of his life with her? And from one gaze upon her he answered to him.

"Yes." He said to himself, making his way to the Camelot and the rest of his friends who were curiously observing new Lancelot Paladin.

* * *

 **Black Knights HQ. Lucina`s workplace.**

Despite possessing a large variety of virtues and talents, patience and calmness weren't Lucina`s strongest suites. And she was the first to admit it. She had inherited her fierceness from mother and was just as patient as she was. She also really hated when people were discussing her behind her own back. Or even worse, when those jackasses knew that she was in the room, but weren`t giving a shit to this fact. Just like now.

It has been a few days since Four Holy Swords had come to Black Knights and asked them for help in busting Kiyoshiro Todoh out. Zero, being a "knight of justice" that he was, agreed to this. And he even decided to give them those new Gekkas that Kiyoto sent them and Lucina`s personal Gekka, which she, being hell-bent on upgrading stuff around her, naturally upgraded it to the point of safely going toe to toe with original Lancelot on equal footing. She wasn`t against it, now that she had Morgraine with her. However, now she was beginning to question her resolve to help those guys.

Lucina already had drawn up a characteristic for each of the members. Out of all four, she actually respected Ryoga Senba, who treated Lucina with respect and haven`t said a bad thing about her, being respectful towards her. Lucina thought on upgrading his Gekka. Urabe was also a nice guy, a bit more talkative and having no trouble with Lucina being a Britannian. Good guy in her book already. But the last two, Asahina and Chiba, those were real thrones in her butt already. Seriously, they practically discriminated Lucina because of her Britannian origin and because she wouldn`t let Todoh have Morgraine instead of Gekka. Speaking of which…

"I`ll say this one last time, Ass-ahina," Lucina was almost boiling with anger. "There is no freakin way you are getting to use my Knightmare! So go and practice on your Gekka or I`ll literally rebuild it into MR-1."

"And what does a Britannian school girl understands in piloting those things anyway?" Asahina wasn`t backing off. "I don`t think you could even take down a Glasgow."

"For your information, I`ve took down all three Camelot`s pilots." Lucina informed him. "And their advanced Knightmares too, including Crusader, while piloting Lancelot Club myself, which is no easy task as well."

"Those are just your words that you are telling to everyone." Chiba spoke up. "Which means that you are hypocrite, just like every Britannian blabbermouth fool."

Now Lucina was really pissed off. No one, nobody, not even Vergil and Gabriel dared to call her a liar. And no Japanese nationalistic bitch wouldn`t either and get away unscathed.

Darknette quickly launched a strong punch at Chiba`s face, hitting her with full force and ferocity. Japanese pilot just barely managed to stay on her feet, but was able to regain her ground and, cursing Lucina on what world stood, started to attack her, but she was quickly incapacitated, when Lucina suddenly grabbed her fist midair and immediately moved behind her back with Chiba`s hand in grab. Asahina tried to move to help his comrade, but was quickly called off.

"Asahina." Senba and Urabe suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "So, this is what you`ve been up you two? Harassing Black Knights` top pilot and mechanic?"

"Senba, that daughter of a whore started this with her…"

Out of all things that could piss Lucina even more then calling her a liar and a fool, was mutilating the name of her parents, especially her mother`s name. Simply throwing Chiba away, she mustered up enough strength to punch the spirit out of Asahina and send him lying on the ground. Scarred Japanese looked at furious Lucina who grabbed him by the collar and spoke with him.

"Call my parents like that again, Asahina, and I`ll rip your balls off and shove them up your mouth." Lucina glare was like a death ray from a god, capable of obliterating planets. "Got that?"

Once scared pilot nodded, Lucina stepped away and turned to Urabe and Senba.

"Can you do me a solid and keep them away from here?" Lucina asked them.

"Will do, Lucina." Senba replied. "And please accept my apologies for their behavior."

"Yeah, we`ve talked with folks here and now know why you`re against Britannians." Urabe backed Senba up. "You must`ve went through hell and back. Also, is it try that you designed Ashikaga and Zero`s Knightmare by yourself."

"Yeah, that`s my work." Lucina took pride in her job. "As well as I built Morgraine. All done by my two hands."

"This certainly impressive." Senba remarked. "We shall be going. Please forgive us again."

Lucina nodded to the two and turned back to her work on laptop, calibrating the Vindicator`s range and firepower. She was at this until she saw Kallen marching towards Lucina. Darknette put out her laptop.

"Hey there, Red." Lucina waved to Kallen. "You are early today. I thought you`ve mentioned a meeting with the Student Council today."

"Yeah, we were supposed to regulate our budget for the upcoming Ashford Festival together." Kallen sit near her friend and took one of soda drinks near Lucina. "However, our new Financial Prez already worked the whole thing by himself over the night. I don`t know he`d done it, but even Milly was impress how he managed to solve it alone."

"Sounds like that guy is good with math." Luci remarked. "I recall Gabriel was a literal genius in everything that included numbers and strategy. I remember how he solved university equations when he was still in 6th grade. Hell, he was always a fast learner with his damned photographic memory and ability to analyze almost everything on the flow. I recall how he and dad used to play strategy video games online. Those two always won every battle they were put through together, but never beaten each other." Heartwarming memories caused Lucina to tear up a little. "I miss him, Kallen. Him and Vergil."

Suddenly, Kallen realized something. But of course, how could she have not seen it before. Same hair, facial features and this description. She even had a picture of him on her phone. Kallen pulled out her phone and opened up a gallery, choosing the right picture. She then spoke up to her friend.

"Lucina." Darknette turned her head to Red. "Is that him? Your Gabriel?"

Lucina quirked a brow before looking at cellphone. And as soon as she looked, her eyes had widened to the extreme. She grabbed Kallen`s phone and made the picture bigger. After a few minutes of observing silently. Lucina finally spoke up.

"Gabriel…" Tears started to drop. "It really is you…"

Finally, after months of not seeing him and weeks of searching, Lucina`s hopes were finally revived as she laid eyes upon the picture of the closest person in her life. Her twin brother, Gabriel, was on that picture, wearing Ashford clothes.

Now, Lucina finally knew where to look for her brother. And, when the time comes, she will get him back.

* * *

 **Lelouch`s Room. C.C. POV.**

"Of all the people, I wasn`t expecting to hear a call from you, old man"

 _"_ _My apologies. I was very preoccupied, child."_

"I`m no longer a child, old man. Anyway, what is it that you want from me? I`m no longer with Charles and his little pipsqueak of a brother."

 _"_ _And that is good news already, C.C. Although, I do believe that you stay in touch with Marianne, don`t you?"_

"Not willingly, I assure you. Get to the point. My pizza is getting cold."

 _"_ _As you wish. I believe that you`ve already sensed that there has been a slight disruption in Collective Consciences a couple of months ago?"_

"So did V.V. and Charles. What is your point, old man?"

 _"_ _Hm… So they too sensed it. Very well, I shall be honest with you, child. As you already know, I stand against Charles` plan. And, unlike others, I don`t intend to sit idle and do nothing."_

"That`s so like you, old man. And how are you going to thwart their plans? You know that Charles is aware of your animosity towards his little game."

 _"_ _That is why I`ve decided to acquire an ally in this. And not any ally, child."_

"Oh, and what makes this one so special? And, let me guess, that disruption was your doing?"

 _"_ _Perceptive as ever. Yes, the first one was mine doing, but not the_ _second one, which you`ve sensed. C.C., have you ever heard the term "Code Breaker"?"_

"Of course I did. All immortals know about a mortal with power to kill us. What does that have to with your little scheme?"

 _"_ _I`ve brought one in our world, my dear child."_

* * *

 **Mysterious… Just who the heck is this guy? Oh well, maybe we`ll find out soon.**

 **Well, I`ve got some news for you. I`m now on sick leave from university because I`ve caught some nasty sickness. Don`t worry, it`s nothing serious and I`ll continue posting chapters.**

 **Also, I`ve recently watched Akito the Exiled and I gotta say three things:**

 **1\. Girls in EU certainly know how to dress up in pilot suits.**

 **2\. Suzaku is even a bigger dick then I thought he already was.**

 **3\. Akito is a badass, Shin is crazy.**

 **Next time: Kiyoshiro Todoh`s execution; Morgraine vs. Three Lancelots; Grayson returns into game with the new Knightmare at his side.**


	19. Morgraine VS Lancelots

**Tokyo Settlement. High Security Military Prison.**

Gabriel checked the time on his watch, noticing that it was now just 45 minutes before execution could begin. He was currently watching in prison`s office, waiting for Lloyd and Villetta to sign up all the paper work. It never stopped amusing Gabriel how Britannians were so delicate about all their papers. He himself could almost laugh at the ridiculous lengths of paperwork inside the military and jurisdiction, as well as administration. In fact, he started to do so much more recently, finding a good humor in any situation. And, Gabriel had to admit, that he rather enjoyed it.

Ever since that incident with Mao and his Geass is being reactivated, his memory started to return to him at much faster rate. He now had almost complete memory of what he knew, his studies and his life. He now recalled his dear sister Lucina and was now secretly looking for her, wishing to be reunited with her, as he felt like half of him was missing. Yeah, Lucina and Gabriel were two parts of each other, as he recalled his mother saying that to him and how their father admitted the truth in her words. Oh, he remembered all about his family and who they were as well. And Gabriel sometimes had to hold an urge of dropping a tear.

Gabriel also now remembered his older brother, Vergil, who was now missing as well. From what Gabriel could remember, Vergil was intended to get in Japan first, but it seems like he is not here. He wondered, where his sword master and Knightmare Ace of a brother was right now. Vergil has a history of getting into trouble, but he also has wits, cunning and mastery of a fox to get out of any situation. Not to mention that, when he gets down to business, he is like an ultimate combination of their parents in one guy: ferocity and determination, rage and strategy, bravery and coolness. When that guy sets his mind into battle, no one can stop him, especially if you give him a fast-paced Knightmare. Heck, if had Lancelot in his disposal, Vergil would`ve destroyed around a division of Gloucesters all by himself. Gabriel smiled, recalling what demon of Hell he was in battle.

Overall, Gabriel had to admit that he changed a lot by now, being a lot more mellow, easy going and sarcastic. He had to give a credit to Student Council and Nunnally for shacking him up quite a bit. The time spent with them was so worth it… He also changed his hairdo, shaving it short, much like Alex`s, who, surprisingly, sported a short ponytail. What an irony…

Grayson glanced one more time at Lloyd, who still had quite a lot of papers to sign. In the meantime, Villetta actually finished all her work and now came close to the window and stood at the opposite side in front of Gabriel now.

"That was quick." Gabriel commented. "Never thought you had an experience in filling in the blanks, Major."

"Trust me, Captain." Villetta looked at Gabriel. "When you have to deal with 6 month of unfilled papers, left by a certain dead prince, you learn how to sign those things in the matter of seconds."

"Tell me about it." Gabriel frowned. "You only need to sign up the thing. I, on the other hand, also have to right it, calculate and double-check all the budgets for clubs. Not to mention that I also have to personally solve all priority disputes, being in charge of Ashford`s treasury. Although, I`ve got to admit that those gales in Drama Club are quite worth it. Not to mention the Fantasy Seduction girls…" He added with a small smirk of his own.

"I can`t believe that hear this coming from you." Villetta responded with wide eyes. "Are you sure that you are okay? No fever or rush?"

"Well, I`m a 17-year old boy, attending a rather libertine academy, where the level of beauty is over 9000." Gabriel remarked. "Plus, I`m also surrounded by quite the gales. What harm can come from just being observant?"

"Gabriel, you are starting to scare me." Villetta stated. "Where is the cold-blooded attitude you had earlier?"

"Oh, it`s still present, Major." Gabriel assured her. "I`ve decided to use it only during battles and missions. You can`t always be all gloomy and emo, especially around someone as dazzling as you, Major."

Villetta gasped in surprise at Gabriel`s sudden compliment. She wasn`t able to hide her blush, but was able to turn away the gaze. After a few seconds, she muttered.

"Y-you shouldn`t say stuff like that out randomly, Grayson." Villetta scolded him lightly. "Especially to your superior officer."

"Pardon my manners, Milady." Gabriel titled his head. "I must`ve misinterpreted it. Maybe, if I said that out of all our female soldiers and stuff members, you look like a rare flower, so beautiful and precious, you wouldn`t be offended, would you."

That only caused Villetta to become redder then she was already. It was clear for her that Gabriel changed A LOT now… and, in fact, she liked this change. She really didn`t expected him to be so… poetic in his flirtations. And Villetta needed to admit that Gabriel`s approach was a bit similar to Alex`s. She was almost entirely sure that there was some kind of link between the two, because of how they looked and now talked. Hell, Gabriel looked like Alex`s younger version, but a bit… modified. After she felt that heat on her face went down, she turned and looked at young Captain.

"There was no offence, Captain." Villetta assured him. "I`m just not very used to getting compliments."

"Really?" Gabriel was actually surprised. "Well, that`s a shame. I mean, most of the girls in Ashford would kill be as beautiful as you are. Even some young baronesses are envious of you, Major."

"Let`s leave this topic for later." Villetta suggested. "I was actually wondering how do you find Lancelot Crusader? Does it suit you?"

"Does that beast suit me?" Gabriel quirked a brow up. "Yeah, that bad boy is perfect for me. Equally fast, armored and deadly, not like that oversized Paladin. I can understand the desire to make KMF more protected, but turning it into a walking tank seems stupid to me."

"You don`t approve it?" Villetta asked him bluntly. "What makes you think that Lancelot Paladin is inferior to Crusader?"

"Don`t get me wrong, in terms of weaponry, Paladin sure is a beast. However, it sports a too heavy armor for its own drive, resulting in significant loss of speed and mobility. It`s movements are also much slower than Crusader`s and its clearly not fit for melee clashes. I mean, Grayson or I could kick it`s ass in melee without any trouble."

"Still, it`s defenses are very impressive." Villetta contradicted. "New model of Blaze Shield, Core Luminous, is capable of completely shielding the KMF from all kinds of attacks."

"Yeah, perhaps, but in close range, Paladin is finished." Gabriel insisted. "It`s best suited job is a supportive unit, not the attacker."

"Let`s hope Lady Enneagram knows about that. She is, after all, Paladin`s pilot now." Villetta sighed. "By the way, why Alex decided not to pilot Crusader anymore?"

"Hm, didn`t you knew?" Gabriel looked at her curious face. "Oh, so you haven`t heard yet."

"About what?"

"Grayson`s personal Knightmare." Gabriel looked back in window. "He himself told me and Suzaku about working on it in the night of taking down Todoh. There is almost no information about this KMF, but I know that this whole thing was handled by Lloyd and Cecile along with Grayson, and that this Knightmare`s specs are well above average."

"Grayson has been building his own personal Knightmare?" Villetta was pondering about it a little. "Just what kind of a Knightmare could he have built?"

"I don`t know, but something tells me that this KMF will give us a run for our money." Gabriel shared his ideas. "Anyway, how are Edinburgs? I`ve heard they are a league easier to handle then Lancelot."

"I don`t know what is so difficult in your Lancelot, but Edinburg is actually pretty close to Gloucester in handling." Villetta said. "You only need to get used to new speed and armor of this beast. And once you are used to it, then it`ll give Hell to an entire squad of Gloucesters."

"Sounds intimidating, but I still prefer Lancelot Crusader." Gabriel smiled to her. "After all, this demon is the father of Edinburg and Lancelot Paladin. And, frankly speaking, compared to original Lancelot, Lancelot Paladin and Edinburg, it`s easily the most well-rounded and balanced out of the pack. It`s recent upgrades made its speed comparable to original Lancelot, so it is also a really fast beast."

"I won`t deny it, either." Suddenly, Suzaku came to the pair. "I`m beginning to feel like my Lancelot is now a bit… outdated."

"To be perfectly honest with you," Gabriel turned to him. "It is kinda weak in contrast to Crusader and Paladin. No offence."

"None taken." Suzaku sigh.

Gabriel noticed that Suzaku wasn`t acting like himself right now. He was not as talkative with the trio and he had his head in the clouds all the time. Not to mention that he gripped his fist together and avoided direct eye contact. Grayson could`ve dismissed this entire thing on stress, but Templars weren`t really in actions lately. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he was chosen by Her Highness to be the executioner. Maybe, Suzaku and Kiyoshiro know each other from the past, from the days before Area 11?

Princess Cornelia had decided to make Todoh`s execution a demonstration for the eyes of last remaining terrorist groups, but it was supposed to be handled with all honors, per her request. For this, she had Templars attend, as well as Knight of Nine, as Knight of Emperor himself. The only one was currently missing was Alex, who was still on recovery and, using his time, was currently in Tokyo Tech Institution, handling some papers and some developer stuff. To ensure that everything was going smoothly, Templars have brought their new Edinburgs and Gloucesters, along with Lancelots, as did Nonette. Everything was going to proceed smoothly, but something in Gabriel`s mind was telling that something was about to happen. Something not very pleasant…

And right on time, he snapped his head to where he had heard a loud explosion. A thick cloud of smoke was rising from there.

Gabriel`s combat instincts kicked in the first as it took him a mere second to realize what was happening. Only one possible thing could behold right now. A prison break, most probably carried by Four Holy Swords who remained hidden all this time. However, alone they couldn`t do this. No, they would need help. And out of all options, only one could be most effective for them, as only one man could actually pull out a miracle.

Zero.

Gabriel quickly activated his comm and issued orders.

"All Templars: into Knightmares! Gloucesters: hold off incoming enemy and prevent them breaking into top security section! All Edinburgs: prep up ASAP and wait for Lancelots!" Gabriel turned to his comrades. "Villetta, get down and prep up your Edinburg with the rest. Suzaku, to our Lancelots."

All two nodded quickly, on the instinct. Villetta, for a brief second, was amazed how much Gabriel resembled Alex and how good he actually was in issuing orders. Hell, it was like hearing an order from Grayson himself or Princess Cornelia, or both at the same time. Still, she wasn`t going to argue with the young man about who was in charge here. Because something was telling her that Grayson himself would`ve ordered her to do something like that.

And, to be honest, Villetta wasn`t the type to argue over commands from her CO. Kewell was, however, and he ended up in the police of Pendragon traffic.

* * *

 **In the meantime. On the prison rooftop.**

Morgraine's Harken attached back to the Knightmare, after the machine had climbed up here. Lucina checked her radars, looking at how the things were going so far. Four Swords had made it in without any serious trouble, cutting and slashing their way through Britannian Sutherlands with ease. She could hear how Asahina and Urabe were astonished with their new Gekkas. Technician herself wasn`t as impressed, knowing full well the specs on Gekka, Sutherland and almost every other Knightmare in Britannia`s and Black Knight`s possession. 1 Gekka was far superior to Sutherland, with a good pilot being capable of taking down 5-7 Sutherlands with relative ease. After all, Gekka was a 7th Generation Knightmare, although not as high spec as Lancelot and definatly Morgraine.

Still, 4 of those KMFs were more than enough to deal with prison`s Sutherlands. However, they needed to be careful and keep all the attention on themselves, giving Zero`s Akuma and Guren MK-1 access to the top security sector, where Todoh was being held. And Morgraine`s role in this whole ordeal was to play as reserve, but, if Lucina saw fit, could become an active fighter in this too. Honestly, Lucina wished to get involved with in this whole thing. Her blood almost yearned for a fight, anxious to test out the abilities of Morgraine. And, to Lucina, it seemed like Morgraine itself wished to fight, eager to see what it was capable. It wanted a challenge, an opponent that could match it`s abilities.

And, it seemed like a proper chance just appeared.

A group of 10 Gloucesters just exited the building and was making its way towards Zero and Kallen. Lucina saw that those Knightmares were painted in black and bright blue, signature colors of Alex Grayson. Darknette needed not to guess, what unit this was. Special operation unit, under Alexander Grayson`s direct command. Templars, the best anti-terrorist group in all Area 11, built up from remnants of Purist Faction, who previously had decimated JLF and other terrorist cells all over Central Japan. If those guys were to join in battle, then the entire operation could be considered failed.

And because of that, Morgraine jumped of the building right in front of the moving group. Now, standing in front of the elite Knightmares, Morgraine drew out it`s wrist blades, who began to rotate without a second delay. Lucina smirked, sensing the confusion coming from those pilots after seeing her personal Knightmare. She could tell that they were a little scared at seeing this red KMF with those blades looking at them. Especially considering the fact that this KMF was distinctly close in resemblance to Lancelots, which were beasts in combat. It seemed like no one from Templers was going to attack Morgraine first, so Lucina decided to take the initiative. Instead of rushing in, Morgraine suddenly revealed to Gloucesters its pair of twin cannons, which began to unleash fire and death upon them. As soon as the turrets fired, Templars began to scatter in groups, but, before all were scattered around, 3 Gloucesters were pierced and destroyed completely by heated rounds, designed to take care of Lancelot level armor. Now it were 7 KMFs , split into two groups and surrounding Morgraine, while also keeping their distance.

Lucina deduced that if she were to move from this circle towards each of those groups, another group wouldn`t hesitate to attack from the rear. It was a classic tactic and effective one. The only way to break this circle is to use Morgraine`s speed to its maximum and let the instincts do all the work. Lucina, between herself, Gabriel and Vergil, was an instinctive warrior, attacking and defending at the feeling. And, in many cases, darknette could literally feel the strength and power of her Knightmare, sense its desire for battle. Lucina, in rare occasions, could literally become a heart and soul of Morgraine, becoming one with it. And once she did so, not even her father would dare to go easy on her. Lucina closed her eyes for a second, hearing the beat of here heart. For entire 10 seconds she could only hear it, with her eyes closed. And once her eyes opened up, she felt how her entire body prepared itself for the battle. She was in battle.

In one swift motion, Morgraine jumped up in the air. Red KMF quickly retracted it`s blades, drawing out Vindicator, setting it into semi-auto mode. Black barrel of a newest anti-KMF rifle lighted up with fire, unleashing piercing rounds upon the Gloucesters. Templars did their best to avoid the shots, but Vindicator`s rounds travel at much higher speed then usual bullets, and so 4 Gloucesters have met their fate, with their pilots ejecting. As Morgraine landed, it put away it`s rifle and drew out the blades, rushing towards the remaining trio. Remaining Templars prepared themselves as well and went for the kill. Morgraine closed the distance with all three quickly and unleashed it`s Harkens, both piercing the lower part of Gloucesters and dragging them towards red KMF. In one swift move, Morgraine`s blades severed lower parts of Gloucesters and, without hesitation and after attaching Harkens back, moved to the last remaining Gloucester. Templar tried to use its spike against Morgraine, but superior KMF simply caught the lance and, without problem, tossed it aside like a toy. With that out of the way, Morgraine closed the distance and mercilessly kicked Gloucester onto the ground. Afterwards, shoulder guns destroyed the lower part, forcing pilot to eject.

Lucina sighed; adrenaline stopped pumping in her blood. So far, it was a cakewalk. Morgraine truly was her master piece; his speed and reaction were staggering, surpassing even VR results. New armoring was also far superior and even if those Gloucesters fired Harkens, it wouldn`t even dent the platting. Vindicator and Wrist Blades have also proven themselves as tremendous weapons. Now Lucina knew for certain that she could take on Lancelot and Grayson`s Lancelot Crusader. Last time she managed to best him only because he didn`t know how good she was in battle, plus she acted on pure feeling, not to mention that Crusader would`ve been a little exhausted after dealing with Todoh and his Swords. So, taking into the consideration these facts, Lucina assumed that her victory there was due to no small part of luck. However, now she was prepared to face anyone and anything Britannia has to throw at her. And, considering the fact that Templars are here, that means that Lancelots are here too, along with Grayson and his top pilots. Still, something bothered Lucina. She looked around herself and saw that there have been only 10 Gloucesters, while Templars consist of 18 members. Which begs the question: where are the rest 8 pilots and their KMFs.

Suddenly, radio rang and Lucina heard voice of Zero.

 _"_ _All units, we`ve retrieved Todoh."_ He informed Black Knights. _"Proceed to Phase 2 of our operation."_

"This is Q-2." Lucina activated her comm. "Zero, I`ve just had a run down with 10 Gloucesters. They were painted with black and blue."

 _"_ _Templars?"_ Kallen clicked in. _"Wait, then does that mean…"_

 _"_ _It doesn`t matter if we are facing Grayson or not."_ Asahina spoke up. _"With these Gekkas and Colonel on our side, we`ll beat them with no problem."_

"It`s not just that." Lucina growled. "I`ve took care of only 10 Templars, but the rest are still here, along with Lancelot and Lancelot Crusader."

 _"_ _Q-2 is right."_ Zero agreed. _"Q-1, Q-2, move and cover us. I`m moving to the point D."_

Lucina understood the command and moved towards Zero`s Akuma and Guren MK-2, planning to unite with them and act along with the rest. She was just a few meters away from Akuma when Morgraine`s system rang a missile incoming at her. Lucina`s safety instinct didn`t let her down and she managed to avoid two missiles flying towards her. However, the onslaught only started, because right after that Morgraine maneuvered away from storm of bullets, cannon rounds and VARIS shots. Red KMF`s mobility was put to the ultimate test as Morgraine was moving as fast as shouting star, evading being shot. Once the onslaught quieted down a little, Morgraine drew out Vindicator and fired its own rounds right through the smoke and dust. Lucina didn`t knew if she hit her enemies, but, according the direction and trajectory of fired rounds, Lucina determine from where her enemies were firing. And once dust settled down, Lucina saw whom she was targeting. In 100 meters away from her position, she saw a group of 8 Knightmares, all well above 6th generation. Two of those KMFs Lucina knew very well: White Armor, Lancelot; and The Dark Crusader, Lancelot Crusader. Just as she predicted, they were here. However, the other 6 models were unknown to her: 5 KMFs looked like a hybrid between Gloucester and Lancelot; and the last one seemed to resemble Lancelot Crusader, but it`s shire size was twice of a Crusader and it was bulging with firearms and armor, painted black and red. Lucina summarized that this bulging giant is rumored Lancelot Paladin, she heard about through readying Britannian logs, which meant that Camelot must`ve already sent them a prototype. Lucina gritted her teeth, knowing that now they were in trouble.

Her comm buzzed.

 _"_ _Q-2, what are those new models?"_ Zero demanded answers. _"Do you have any information?"_

"Negative." Lucina responded. "I only know about the big guy. It`s Crusader`s successor, Lancelot Paladin. I`ve heard it's a long-range KMF with heavy firearms and toughest armor. As for those new units, I`ve got nothing."

 _"_ _And here I thought that she was Black Knights` top mech."_ Asahina spoke up. _"So much for being a mech. I wouldn`t even be surprised if it was her who tipped those Brits about us."_

"Shut your hole." Lucina almost snapped. "How can I know anything about something that I see for the first time, genius?"

 _"_ _Well, you seemed smart enough to build this red bucket."_ Asahina retorted. _"Or maybe you`re just deliberately holding out the info? Like a spy you really are."_

 _"_ _Asahina."_ Zero snapped at Japanese pilot. _"Enough of your squabbling. I need you two to…"_

 _"_ _Attention all Black Knights!"_ Suddenly, everyone heard a voice of Knight of Nine through loudspeakers. _"This is Nonette Enneagram speaking. As the Knight of Nine, I`m ordering all of you to surrender and disembark your Knightmares. You have no room to run and we have the advantage in pilots and Knightmares."_

Lucina quirked her eyebrow after hearing this. She was dead sure that if someone were to issue such demand, it would have to be Grayson himself, but instead it was Nonette Enneagram, who wasn`t much of the commanding person and a lone wolf. And something was telling Lucina that right now Crusader isn`t piloted by Grayson. She was almost 100 percent sure that Grayson wasn`t here, because his Crusader was placed on a different position than usual, standing on the left flank instead of a center. Darknette knew that Grayson was always the spearhead of the attack and shield of the defense. And right now Crusader was a covering unit, which didn`t make much sense to Lucina. It could only be explained in one way: Grayson wasn`t piloting Crusader and he wasn`t leading Templars here.

Then another question came out: where the hell was Alex Grayson right now?

* * *

 **Tokyo Technical Institution.**

 _"_ _Are you sure that you would like to join us?"_ Cornelia asked him through the earpiece. _"I would certainly appreciate your opinion on our art."_

"Sorry, Cornelia, but I don`t know a thing when it comes to the artists and paintings." Alex answered to her. "I can easily tell you the biography of Augustus Caesar Octavian, but I never had a thing about artistic culture."

 _"_ _Neither do I."_ Cornelia admitted. _"It`s always been more of Odysseus`s and Euphie`s sphere, but not mine. I still can`t believe that she talked me into this. How did she do that, anyway?"_

"Considering that there is no national unrest in Japan for the moment due to significant lack of terrorists and the fact that you are becoming a rather popular Viceroy around, it`s only fitting for you to take part in such events." Grayson gave her facts. "Plus, Euphie did use her signature pout on you, didn`t she?"

 _"_ _It was Nunnally`s pout, but Euphie adopted the move to herself."_ Cornelia recalled. _"And, somehow, it's just as effective as Nunnally`s. By the way, how come you weren`t effected by that?"_

"I`m Russian, my dear." Grayson smiled to himself. "It takes a Russian to take down a Russian. Both physically and mentally."

 _"_ _You Russians sound like a natural breed of badasses."_ Cornelia joked.

"Our history is filled with hardships and despair, so we`ve learned how to pull through no matter what." Alex informed her. "Anyway, how do you find modern art?"

 _"_ _Boring as hell."_ Cornelia groaned. _"Most of this stuff I`ve already seen a hundred times in other galleries. It`s like all those artists prefer to copy the art instead of making something original."_

"True, most of current art is heavily based on today`s masterpieces." Grayson agreed. "In any case, you just have to wait for an hour a half and it will all be over."

 _"_ _You try and wait for 90 minutes in here."_ She sighed.

"I was forced to listen lectures about mathematical analysis for 3 hours straight." Alex informed her. "Cornelia, I know you can handle a couple of nosy reporters and this silly gallery with now problem. After all, you`ve conquered Middle East in 1 year with only 4 divisions against 12 divisions against you."

 _"_ _Ugh, alright, I`ll try and manage them."_ Cornelia gave up. _"But, once I get back, I`m expecting that report from you. Along with that massage."_ She added with seductive voice.

"Will do, Your Highness." Grayson replied before turning off his comm.

Ever since he woke up, Cornelia and he decided to move their relations to a new level. While Grayson had some difficulties at first, by now he is completely comfortable with things right now. They even started to share a bedroom, with Grayson`s room now being in the Royal wing and connected with Cornelia`s through a gallery. For the most part, they started to live like a… couple. No, more like husband and wife, which was kinda unexpected for Grayson to realize, but more he pondered about it, more the thought of being with Cornelia in that way seemed like the dream come true. She was the closest person now in his life, with his parents, old friends and home in a different dimension.

Was Grayson missing them? At first he did miss all those things, but, right now, he was absolutely and completely fine with how things were. He understood, that he would be missed greatly, but he also knew that time was a healer and, eventually, all closest to him in his world would come in terms. Besides, Alex already made it clear to himself, that Alex Kostin was now gone and he was Alex Grayson, a different man, living in place of Kostin now. Alex was now a completely new man now: an elite Knightmare Pilot in Holy Britannian Empire; Viscount and a Lieutenant-Colonel; Knight and a developer. He was now much more than he was before and could become. And he now had something more dear to him, then his previous life: Cornelia, his beloved Goddess. And for her, Grayson would tear entire world apart and, if she would be hurt, not even Hell itself would stop him from executing his revenge.

Currently, Grayson was in his workplace in Tokyo Institution, working on some secondary functions for the newest Knightmare that Cecile and he had built. Unlike most of their projects, this one was mostly based around spared parts that they had and was designed to be a successor for the original Lancelot, that Alex and Suzaku now saw as a little lacking in front of his brothers. So, after some discussion, Cecile and Alex, who was still on forced vacation, began to work on a new KMF. Designation for this Knightmare- 7th Generation Advanced Knightmare Frame Lancelot Sentinel. It was a major improvement to armor, now being almost on par with Crusader`s, and mobility. Aside from usual layout of weapons, Sentinel now also had two shoulder-mounted 20-mm Vulcans, like on Crusader. It now also possessed a different color scheme, consisting of dark blue and gold. Lancelot Sentinel was now the fastest of Lancelots and its armor could allow him safely go up against Crusader if needed. Now, the only thing left was to adjust systems, which Grayson was doing now. While, he used to have practically zero knowledge about KMFs and how to build them, after spending time with Lloyd and Cecile and receiving a dozen of lectures from them, he now had enough knowledge on how to operate with one as a technician.

After finishing the system check, Grayson closed the program and turned off the PC. He started walking away from the room, but soon he heard a nearby TV speaking loudly. Grayson turned his attention there, and his eyes had widened.

 _"_ _I repeat, Black Knights have staged a prison break and freed a known terrorist Kiyoshiro Todoh, scheduled for the execution today. As we see, Black Knights possess some new models Knightmares, the most dangerous seemingly being this red and black strange Knightmare, that is being engaged with Britannia`s best Knightmares right now. Despite the fact that it`s taking a beating, this KMF doesn`t seem to be going down so easily. As for the rest BKs, remaining members of Templars are engaging them in the new model Knightmares. So far, it seems like the battle is evenly matched, but the scales can be tipped by any moment now…"_

Grayson gripped his fists, seeing the picture of Lancelot Crusader, Lancelot Paladin and original fighting this new red model. Even through TV, Grayson already could see that this wasn`t any typical model. Oh no, it was definitely a very complex apparatus, built to combat someone like Lancelot. It almost made Grayson`s blood boil, because this Knightmare was in so many ways similar to his own personal KMF that he has been preparing for such a long time. However, this was no time for useless rants. His men needed his help and if he wasn`t there, then, if his expectations were correct, that red apparatus would crush them. He needed to handle it with the Knightmare of equal strength and speed. Lancelot Sentinel or repaired Gekka MK-2 would be useless against it.

No, it was time for the extreme measures. And only one KMF here could be called as the extremist measure. One that Grayson had been working for so long.

It was time for the Arthorius.

* * *

 **Back in Prison.**

Lucina moved her Morgraine away from the incoming blow only to receive another set of rounds right in the back from Crusader. She was currently engaged against all three Lancelots at the same time, which wasn`t very easy to handle. Especially considering how well that Crusader pilot worked with his melee weapon. Morgraine, after regaining his footing, moved it`s right blade and blocked a blow from Crusader`s lance and then a second one from second blade. Original was now pointing a VARIS at Morgraine and Lucina moved it right before it could fire at her. She still had some space to maneuver, but she was tailed by both Lancelots and Paladin, piloted by Knight of Nine was delivering an entire storm of bullets and shells. It wasn`t half as fast as other two, but it had one heck of armor and a new force field, capable of covering the entire Knightmare completely. Lucina tried to break through it with Vindicator, but it was useless, unless in "Railgun mode", which required about 10 seconds for the activation and firing, which she obviously didn`t have. She needed to think fast or she would be dead before long.

Suddenly, three missiles right in front of Morgraine, making it to halt its movement. As soon as fast mover stopped, Crusader charged right at the Morgraine, attacking from the right with Morgraine barely escaping from being decapitated. However, right at that moment, four Slash Harkens attacked her from the left and forced Morgraine to lose its footing, which was almost fatale. And then Paladin has fired one more shell, which hit Morgraine directly in the chest, sending the KMF in the short flight, landing onto metal ground. Lucina almost hit her head at controls. She was glad that she installed an active protection with Sakuradite dispersing, which nullified the effect, but it still damaged the central plating. Lucina panted a little, feeling how her heart began to pound stronger and stronger. She then heard how her comrades were talking.

 _"_ _Q-2 is pinned down!"_ It was Kallen, fighting of one of Templars. _"Asahina, Chiba! Go and help her!"_

 _"_ _No way, we are taking care of incoming reinforcements."_ Chiba replied. _"Just order that idiot to retreat!"_

 _"_ _She is cut off by those Lancelots!"_ Kallen responded. _"Damn it! Lucina, hang in there!"_

 _"_ _You`re a tough one."_ Suddenly Nonette praised Lucina. _"And a dumb one. Just give it up. There is no way that you can win this all by yourself. Even your allies have left you alone."_

Lucina gritted her teeth, sensing how her blood began to boil. She knew that she couldn`t fail this one. She must win, she has to win. No matter how many there are enemies or how tough they are, she must pull through. Not for the sake of those Holy asses or their damned Todoh of Miracles, no. For the sake of her family, her mission and her vengeance she MUST WIN!

Lucina turned on her loudspeaker and talked.

"I don`t need them." She spoke in low voice. "I`LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" She retorted with roar of wrath, drawing out her blades.

In one quick motion, Morgraine got up on its feet and raced right at its opponents. Original Lancelot moved towards the incoming threat, drawing out MVS and preparing to fire at the Morgraine. White Armor was ready to shoot, but Morgraine suddenly jumped in the air. Red Mordred landed a heavy hit on White Lancelot upon landing, damaging it`s armor. Lucina gripped Lancelot and pushed it away in, turning her attention upon the Crusader, already at the distance of attack. It tried to use Cerberus, but Morgraine quickly closed the remaining distance and grabbed the left hand, crushing the turret and shield. Crusader was about to move its lance and break away, but then Morgraine slashed the knee on the leg, forcing the black KMF on the knees. Without losing momentum, Morgraine, deactivating the blade, punched Lancelot in face twice, damaging the head. Lucina then kicked Crusader with Morgraine`s left leg in the chest and grabbed the left arm and, using full force, through aside Crusader without any trouble, seeing how it landed nearby. White Armor, after recovering, was now moving at Morgraine again. It stated to fire VARIS at Red Mordred, but Morgraine avoided all shots, closing in on Lancelot and engaging it once again.

Now Lucina was going to take care of this one for sure. She drew out her right blade and parried MVS. Lancelot moved VARIS to fire at close range; however, Morgraine had other plans. In one punch, VARIS moved aside, but then, suddenly, Morgraine grabbed left arm and in one brutal swift motion, cut off Lancelot`s arm right at the point where was the joint area. But Morgraine didn`t drop the cut hand. Instead, he used this manipulator as another weapon and hit Lancelot with it in the head, forcing it to back off a little. Morgraine then hit Lancelot again from the left, making advanced prototype fall on its knees. Ones more Morgraine hit Lancelot at the head from above before dropping the arm. White Armor was now lying on the ground, beaten and damaged, but not done yet. Morgraine in one quick stomp crushed Lancelot`s remaining arm, leaving it disarmed. Lucina moved her KMF a little behind the Lancelot and drew out her personal sword, Azrael, which she immediately moved down at lower part of Lancelot, slashing of the legs and torso, as well as filler chamber. In the next second, Lancelot`s pilot finally ejected and in a next second remaining body of White Armor, "father" of Crusader, Club, Paladin and Morgraine, exploded right in front of Morgraine.

As soon as this happened, Lucina turned her attention to Crusader that seemed to be having trouble getting up with damaged knee and other damages. She could finish it a bit later, turning the attention to Lancelot Paladin that drew out the entire arsenal by now. The storm of rounds resumed as soon as Morgraine moved out towards the giant. Lucina put her all into speed and mobility, avoiding in full speed all shells. She knew that in distance this black fighter won`t fall, but it was slower than Crusader and bulkier, so in close one, Morgraine had a decent chance to take it down. Morgraine gripped Azrael in both hands and moved it behind on her left. In another second, Paladin stopped firing and drew out it`s great MVS, moving it above the head and preparing to fight in hand-to-hand. In another second Morgraine had closed up the distance and moved the blade in diagonal up, meeting Paladin`s sword. In pure brute strength, Paladin was superior, but Morgraine wasn`t weak either. Lucina, with a roar, pushed up great MVS and moved at Paladin`s left and slashed the shoulder, damaging the joint area. Paladin, after dropping one arm down, moved its blade to Morgraine to slash it down, but Morgraine then did something unexpected. It jumped right onto the 7 meter KMF and cut with Azrael one of Cerberus, using the sword as the supporter. Morgraine`s hand grabbed Paladin`s head and, with full power of advanced Knightmare, ripped off the advanced apparatus`s head, sending it away. Morgraine jumped off with the sword and in one swift slash cut off Paladin`s right arm below the elbow. Red Mordred then kicked Lancelot onto the ground and stood upon the defeated KMF, drawing Azrael before itself, with blade pointed at the cockpit. Lucina was going to dispose of this Knightmare. The sword started to move down, but then something happened. Something that no one could`ve anticipated.

In a single second, Morgraine was forced to defend itself from two incoming Harkens at the highest speed. Azrael blocked all two, but this attack forced Morgraine to back off and step back. Lucina didn`t even see on her radar the moving KMF, but soon she spotted a fast moving dot, that in another second appeared right in front of Morgraine, guarding the way between Morgraine and Lancelot Paladin. In a blur, this new player drew out two purple MVSs and attacked with incredible speed. Morgraine used Azrael to block all blows, but the ferocity and strength of this assault forced Morgraine to back down more. Lucina drew out her cannons and fired upon the KMF, but she was forced to watch how her rounds were met with blue force field, similar to Lancelot`s, but more powerfull. Lucina stopped firing and looked closer to this Knightmare. This wasn`t another Lancelot model, no. This Knightmare was just as tall as Morgraine, but it showed the features of both Gekka and Lancelot, but altered a bit. It was seemingly less bulky then Crusader, but armor plating was different, covering the hands and showing small Harkens; shoulders looked a little like original Lancelot`s, but bulky at the front and covering the joints; torso was more akin to Guren, but lower half showed Lancelot`s patterns with additional two Harkens; legs were a combo of Lancelot`s and Gekka`s, with the joint area being bulky just like front of shoulders; head was also akin to Gekka`s, covering the face of KMF. It`s swords were purple and seemed to have only a single edge and a little curved, like Persian sabers. It`s color scheme was mainly blue with gold and steel grey on features. Lucina didn't know a thing about this new Knightmare, but she already could tell with full certainty: this is not an upgraded Lancelot.

This is a completely new model. Just like Morgraine.

Suddenly, Lucina heard the voice she REALLY hoped not to hear today.

 _"_ _Well, well, we meet again."_ Lucina knew who this was. _"It`s been a long time since that night."_

Lucina gripped her controls as she opened up a loudspeaker.

"Yeah, it has been." She tried to keep a steady voice. "Nice Knightmare you`ve got here, Grayson. A completely new level of development and most certainly above Lancelots."

 _"_ _You`ve got an eye for Knightmares."_ Grayson commended. _"Yes, this isn`t a Lancelot line. This is my own personal Knightmare. AX-01/A- Arthorius, that`s its name. And yours? I can tell this is not that junked Lancelot Club, but a real masterpiece."_

"You right." Lucina proudly stated. "This is X-01/B- Morgraine, my answer to all your Lancelots that are popping out."

 _"_ _Arthorius and Morgraine."_ Grayson mused. _"Just like in the Arthur and Mordred. So, are you ready, because I`ve got a score to settle with you?"_

Lucina actually smiled at this one. She knew whom she was up against, but this felt somewhat exiting, sensing a sensation and blood tingling. Even her heart was on to this. Two top notch pilots, two strongest built Knightmares. One victor.

"I`m ready for you." She proudly stated. "Father…" She added to herself, after turning off the radio.

Once more, she will battle him, but now it was an equal battle. And she won`t lose this one to the her father. After all, she was his daughter.

* * *

 **Well, this was a major bombshell.**

 **Lucina: Are you sure? I`ve just checked the reviews and most of readers have just realized who I really was. Seriously, it`s not much of a spoiler now.**

 **Oh, c`mon. Don`t ruin my moment. Or do you want me to tell everyone what`s your real name is?**

 **Lucina: NO! Do that and I`ll kill you!**

 **You can`t. I`m your creator, my dear. Anyway, how did felt to beat the ever living crap out of Kururugi and Nonette?**

 **Lucina: For Suzaku: it felt REALLY great. Seriously, he was always a dick and kicking his ass in this manner was SO satisfying. As for Nonette, it was okay too, but I`ve always liked her and she has always been very kind to me and my brothers, so it wasn`t as great.**

 **I hear you. Anyway, there you have it, my official conformation: Lucina is Grayson`s daughter, period. And she officially kicked three Lancelots` asses.**

 **Next time: Arthorius and Morgraine engage in a duel; Reaction of many people on this; Euphemia makes a choice about her personal Knight.**

 **After Next Time: Archangel of Death delivers righteous justice upon murderous Angels, who soaked in blood Novoulyanovsk.**

 **PS. Novoulyanovsk is actually my real hometown. Check it in Google if you want to find it, but there isn`t much to look at.**

 **See ya!**


	20. Arthorius and Morgraine Alex and Lucina

**Clovis Memorial Museum.**

Cornelia wasn`t known to be a patron of arts and someone who found pleasure in observing masterpieces. She was a woman of more… common tastes, such as a nice dinner, eventful night with Grayson and, of course, fighting. She was regarded as Britannia`s Goddess of Victory and as one of the best Knightmare pilots, capable of going toe to toe with the strongest Knights of the Round and beating them one on one. She was always surrounded by talented men, capable Knights. Like her Personal Knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, who himself is known as "Spearhead of the Empire" for his valor and experience on battlefield. He could be considered a good candidate for the Rounds, but he was extremely loyal to Cornelia, both as Knight and closest friend. Andreas Darlton was also an experienced pilot himself, but his greatest prowess was in commanding troops in battle. However, both of them actually paled in comparison to the most recent addition to Cornelia`s Royal Guard- Alexander Grayson. This young man was a pure elite, Knightmare Ace of the highest level, capable of piloting the most difficult and modern Knightmares. Cornelia herself considered Grayson to be not just her equal in battle, but her superior in terms of battling opponents both in duel and against multiple numbers. Cornelia never had a taste for people who couldn`t match her high expectations, but Grayson was above them and Cornelia`s personal standards. That was one of the reasons why she actually fallen for him and deeply cared for his heath, especially nowadays, due to his recent awakening and previous wounds.

That`s why strictly ordered him not to jump into Knightmare until his recovery was over. And he honestly promised her and he intended to keep his promise. After all, Cornelia did inform him that she was highly concerned and worried about him. So, with calm heart and mind, she and Euphie headed to this gallery, where they were bombarded by questions from journalists about Euphie`s Personal Knight, Cornelia`s recent reforms and about Black Knights. Fortunately, Goddess of Victory had managed to hush them. And when the time came to choose the prize winner, Cornelia and Euphie rose up to decide which painting was the winner here. However, they were immediately interrupted when Darlton suddenly informed her about prison break by Black Knights. Cornelia immediately turned on the TV and, along with every soul in gallery, was watching how Black Knights were engaging Templars and Lancelots. Cornelia, however, was more captivated on one specific red and black Knightmare, that was engaging all Lancelots at once. She could`ve swore that the pilot of that machine was not just some ordinary simpleton, but an elite, Knightmare Ace who fought on a pure instinct, capable of becoming one with the Knightmare. This type of Knightmare pilots was always the most dangerous one, because with them you are fighting not against a Knightmare, but one living being.

And Cornelia`s theory was proven once this red Knightmare began to dominate all three Lancelots. Everyone in audience was shocked when this red unit tore apart White Armor and destroyed it and afterwards went for the impregnable Lancelot Paladin, which was now suffering the similar fate. For Goddess of Victory it was clear that the pilot of this red unit is the same person that defeated Camelot pilots and sent Grayson in coma. She simply knew it and now it was defeating a Knight of Nine, a Round, all by himself. Guilford turned to Cornelia and spoke up.

"Your Highness, that red Knightmare." Guilford began. "Is it possible that this is the stolen Lancelot Club?"

"No, it`s clearly a far superior Knightmare, based on Lancelot." Cornelia objected. "But I`m ready to bet my Gloucester that it`s piloted by the same pilot that defeated Grayson over a month ago."

"If it`s the same pilot, then…" Guilford turned to screen, seeing how red Knightmare was about to destroy Paladin. "Dear God, Lady Nonette…"

Cornelia heard a gasp coming from Euphie, seeing how Nonette`s Knightmare was about to be pierced by a sword. Second Princess herself almost prayed not to witness the death of her step-sister. Despite all their disputes, Nonette was just as dear to Cornelia as was Euphie and if anyone were to take away from Cornelia her sister, then they would pay dearly. However, today wasn`t the day Empire would lose one of its finest Knights. Out of the blue, a new Knightmare appeared, one that looked unlike any other and was already matching red Knightmare in terms of speed and strength. Guilford and Darlton looked just as surprised as reporters.

"A new Knightmare Frame?" Guilford looked in awe. "And it saved Lady Nonette?"

"Is this Camelot`s new prototype?" Darlton questioned. "Wait a second… Is this Grayson`s personal Knightmare?!"

"One that he has been building on his payment?" Guilford glanced at this KMF. "Seems like it."

"No…" Cornelia muttered to herself, once she recalled that she saw the draft of it on Grayson`s desk once.

 _"_ _Grayson, you damned idiot!"_ She cursed in her thoughts. _"You just can`t stay away from a battle, can you? Well, you better get back alive and in one piece, because, afterwards, I`m going to personally kill you! And afterwards you are going to apologize to me for breaking your promise. And I`m expecting it to be a very, very long and profound apology."_

* * *

 **Inside Lancelot Crusader.**

Gabriel had a very good memory, especially now that his amnesia been fixed. And, throughout his entire youthful life never had someone had slapped his shit as hard as this red Knightmare did just about now. Considering the fact that he was trained by some of the best Knightmare Aces and that he had inherited his father`s tactical approach, there were not so many KMF pilots out there that could give him this kind of beating. And there have been even less people that could take on three Britannia`s KMF Aces in Lancelots, even if the enemy was piloting a KMF of a higher grade. Combine that with the fact that pilot of this red KMF has ferocity of a dragon and senses that exceed any normal person, unless…

Gabriel had known about the special state of mind and body among KMF pilots that allows them to become a literal heart and soul of their Knightmare. If person reaches this state, then you know that anyone who fights against this person is going down. Grayson in his time had known only two pilots who could go into this state of mind, but only one pilot was capable of such fury and strength in combat. He smirked, seeing how Morgraine was giving one hell of a beating to Lancelot Paladin. Even though this was his opponent, he couldn`t help but admire the pilot for her skills. After all, they are siblings

"You sure haven`t changed, Lucina." He said to himself. "Same ferocity and fury, coupled with this red demon… No wonder you`ve kicked our asses. Vergil would be proud by you."

 _"_ _Templar-1 to Crusader."_ Gabriel heard the voice of Villetta. _"Are you still operational?"_

"Drive core is intact, but I`ve lost Cerberus cannons and Blaze Shields and I`ve also received some critical damage all around the Knightmare." Gabriel informed Villetta. "Sorry, but Crusader is way too damaged to continue battling."

 _"_ _Shit!"_ Villetta cursed. _"Those Gekkas are not giving a second to regroup, but we are still holding them strong. However, without some immediate reinforcements we are finished here."_

 _"_ _Lancelot to Crusader."_ Suzaku clicked in suddenly. _"Gabriel, move towards hangar 3. Hurry now."_

"What? What is this about, Suzaku?" Gabriel asked.

However, before he heard a response from White Armor`s pilot, a new player have come into the game. Gabriel has never seen such a fast moving Knightmare Frame. It`s harkens had managed to save Nonette from being crushed by Lucina`s Knightmare. Grayson watched with great interest how this blue and gold KMF engaged in battle against Lucina and was holding his own. After a closer examination of this new model, Gabriel suddenly realized what this KMF really was. A secret experimental Knightmare Frame built specifically for one singular pilot. And this pilot`s name was Alex Grayson, Cornelia`s Dark Crusader. Gabriel smiled at the thought.

"Now this is interesting." Gabriel activated a link with this KMF. "Grayson, is that you in this KMF?"

 _"_ _Yeah, it`s me, Gabriel."_ It was Grayson`s voice. _"Listen; make your way to hangar 3. I`ve brought Lancelot Sentinel and Gekka Avenger. You and Suzaku will support Villetta and Edinburgs. Leave this Morgraine to me and Arthorius."_

"Huh, roger that, sir." Crusader finally got up and moved towards the hangar. "Hopefully, you are still fired up, Lucina. `Cause something tells me that dad won`t go down that easily as last time."

* * *

 **Back to the duel.**

Grayson had to hand it to the Morgraine: this machine sure was a nasty beast to deal with. A real devil in right hands of a right pilot. And right now it was in the same hands that put him in coma for three weeks, when it had taken down Ronin, Lancelot and Crusader while only using a Lancelot Club. Now, this girl, as he guessed through her voice, had a much superior Knightmare Frame on her side and thanks to this KMF she has destroyed Lancelot, crippled Lancelot Crusader and Lancelot Paladin, not to mention that she managed to take down 10 of his pilots all by herself, who are now getting inside of new Gloucesters and arming themselves with heavy weaponry.

The battle may`ve been in Zero`s favor for now, but Grayson wasn`t going to let him wipe out his units here. He knew that in order to win he had to bring not only his personal KMF, but also some more weapons as well. Fortunately, Institution provided him with transport, large enough to accommodate three advanced Knightmares: Lancelot Sentinel, Gekka Avenger and Arthorius.

Gekka Avenger, or Gekka MK-2, was that Proto-Gekka that Gabriel had brought to Lloyd from back in Narita. Even though it was heavily damaged, Camelot decided not to give up on such interesting apparatus. So instead they`ve decided to rebuild it, better than it was before. Unfortunately, Lloyd and Cecile weren`t able to recreate the Radiant Wave Surger, but they`ve managed to boost the specs of Gekka to a whole new level, making it a Knightmare capable of going toe to toe with Lancelot Crusader. Avenger was outfitted with the same armor as Crusader and shoulder-mounted Cerberuses, but it also had arm-built Harkens and the main weapon was one of those captured Revolving Blades, upgraded to a level of MVS and even a little higher. Overall, this Knightmare, in right hands, could do a lot of damage.

AX-01/A-Arthorius was that project that Alex, Cecile and Lloyd had started all this time ago, after Grayson managed to bring undamaged Guren MK-1. At first, it was supposed to be a mere hybrid between Lancelot and Guren, but as development of this Knightmare progressed, it became apparent that Lancelot, Guren and, later, Gekka couldn`t be simply combined without some major changes. And trio decided to further their building of this Knightmare, gradually upgrading its specs and characteristics. Slowly and steadily, Arthorius from another advanced 7th Generation Knightmare became a Knightmare Frame that was designed to be an ultimate anti-Knightmare fighter. Arthorius`s specs in armor, speed, mobility and battle prowess were not just higher then Crusader`s, but in another league. Especially speed, that was way higher than Guren`s and Sentinel`s. Armor was made of a new technology, using active protection with Sakuradate and new type of Blaze Luminous shield that was named Luminous Shroud, which was easier to install and consumed less energy when active, with practically the same amount of force field and even an ability to expand. Main weapon of Arthorius were two saber-type MVSs with enhanced material and blade power, capable of tearing any other type of MVS with no trouble. Alex also installed four Harkens and two shoulder-mounted 30-mm Vulcan Inferno chain-guns, having the speed of regular Vulcans and firepower comparable to Cerberuses. With all these upgrades, Arthorius was made into a beast on the battlefield.

And it was very difficult to operate him, because his speed propulsion was so high that no normal Knightmare pilot could handle it even for 5 minutes without getting any harm to the body. And Grayson knew all too well how rough Arthorius was to pilots, having completed 10 hours of VR realistic training on it, without Cornelia`s knowledge. And if she were to find out about it, she would most certainly have him killed. Come to think about it, she _will_ kill him now and this won`t be a painless death.

Turning away from his most certain future death, Grayson turned his full attention to the current death threat. After regaining composure, Morgraine charged in at Arthorius, launching 2 Harkens at Grayson. Instead of moving away, Arthorius used his wrist Harken to launch himself into the air, avoiding the attack. In the air, Arthorius began to rotate with his swords in blur, making swift way towards its target down. Spinning KMF`s blades met with Morgraine`s sword, which managed to block all swings as Arthorius landed and started to move in circular pattern. Morgraine followed suit and two KMFs were now moving in circles, connecting their blades just for a brief second and continuing to move and move. To the outside viewer, it looked like two astonishingly fast blurs were clashing with each other, sending waves of energy. And what impressed even more is the fact that both Knightmares were speeding up to their absolute maximums. And then, they`ve decided to settle it. Gaining enough distance from one another, Arthorius and Morgraine raced at their absolute max speeds towards each other with their swords drawn out and positioned to attack. In the matter of two seconds, two masterpieces had collided their swords, sending out a shockwave, denting metal and sending ripples. But, in the end, the two ended up just clashing with each other, using their mechanical powers to the fullest. Arthorius and Morgraine, both were not just matching each other. No, it was a battle between absolute equals, not only in Knightmares, but also in pilots. Grayson was putting in Arthorius all his strength and will he had and he could tell that Morgraine`s pilot was doing the same, pouring her soul into it. Despite all the danger, Alex couldn`t help, but feel excited, fighting someone who was just as good as he was. That girl was someone who was able to stand her ground against three Lancelots and go toe to toe against Arthorius at his 100% power output, which was on 50% more than Lancelot Paladin`s, which was 25% better then Crusader`s. This pilot was truly someone who Grayson could most certainly respect and admire for her skills. Damn, her ferocity reminded him a lot of Cornelia. He activated loud speaker.

"Hey, Morgraine pilot." He called out. "What`s your name, girl?"

Just as he suspected, girl replied.

 _"_ _Why are you asking, Grayson?"_ She asked curiously.

"I wondered if I could your name to my first daughter." He joked a little. "No, but seriously. You`re able to give me a run for my money and kicked my ass before. Feels only fair if I knew your name."

 _"_ _It`s Lucina."_ She replied sharply. _"Happy now?"_

"Lucina, huh?" Grayson mused the name.

 _"_ _What`s wrong with it?!"_ Lucina asked angrily; Morgraine`s assault testified.

"Nothing." Grayson replied; Arthorius strengthened his grip. "I actually think that this is a very beautiful name. Strong and beautiful."

 _"_ _Don`t flatter me."_

"I`m not trying to." Grayson replied. "But still, you really are a tough nut to crack."

 _"_ _You yourself isn`t far behind, Grayson."_ Lucina clearly sounded impressed. _"Those three were tough too, no lies here, but I still beat them. You, on the other hand, can hold your own against me and Morgraine."_

"Same goes for you against my Arthorius." Grayson praised her. "When I designed him, I was fairly certain, that there won`t be a Knightmare built to stand on equal footing with him. And now I`m here, clashing with you one on one, going all out. I`ll say this: I`m highly impressed with you and your Morgraine. Who built it?"

 _"_ _I did."_ Lucina answered. _"All by myself, thanks to your Club model and some of our KMFs"_

"Hell, you are also a KMF designer. Now I`m sorry that we are enemies, Lucina." Grayson smirked. "Tell me, you`re clearly a Britannian, but what forced you to join the Black Knights?"

 _"_ _What if I just hate Britannia? What if I just what to see it burn down in flames?"_

"That`s hardly the case." Grayson disagreed. "A person can`t just hate an entire nation for wrongs of some individuals. There is something a bit deeper, isn`t there? Let me guess: you joined up because you had little choice at the moment, right?"

 _"_ _H-how did you…"_

"You seem to be a smart girl, Lucina." Grayson praised her. "I can clearly see in your Knightmare and how you fight. You may be acting mostly on instinct and emotions and you don`t restrain yourself in battle. You let them flow in action, but you don`t let them cloud your mind. Instead, you synchronize your heart and mind into one and then fight."

It was rare for Lucina to be impressed, but this was clearly the case. She knew better than anybody that Alex Grayson, her father, was a really great judge of character, but in just two duels he managed to get a read on her. She really did pour her mind and heart in battle and she did join up with BK because there was only this option to fight against those who wronged her, despite how hard it was for her. She constantly had to deal with most of Black Knights glaring at her and even insulting her. The only few who seemed to appreciate her help were Kallen, Ohgi, Inoue, Yoshida, Sugiyama, Minami, Rakshata and Zero, while the rest either ignored her or, like Asahina, discriminated her. Seriously, they called Britannia a discriminative nation, but they were no better. Hell, things even started to get even worse because of Chiba and Asahina, who "promoted" their believes to other Black Knights about Japanese pride and dignity, which must`ve also included being total jerks to every other nationality. Lucina began to think about just taking her Morgraine and just quitting Black Knights.

Clicking away from her doubts, Lucina replied honestly.

"You are right." She replied quietly. "I had to make a choice and now I live with it, despite how hard it is."

 _"_ _Must be tough being a Britannian girl around Japanese, who are oppressed by Britannia."_ Grayson remarked. _"You must be constantly insulted and berated just for being who you are. Despite the fact that Zero and Black Knights have proclaimed that they don`t care for race and ideology."_

"Yeah, but I still fight for them." Lucina proclaimed. "Huh, crazy, isn`t it?"

 _"_ _Honestly, I myself not a big fan of Britannia."_ Grayson admitted. _"I actually sympathize more with Japanese people with their struggles then with the oppressive and discriminative Britannia."_

"So, you fight not because you are loyal to Britannia, but because you are loyal to Her Highness Princess Cornelia?" Lucina inquired. "I know that she is a strong and just person. She even helps Japanese now."

 _"_ _Looks like you too can read me."_ Grayson chuckled. _"You are right, Lucina."_

At this moment Arthorius and Morgraine disconnected from each other, jumping away a few meters. The two Knightmares stood still, looking at each other, holding their swords down. Pilots were silent for some time, until Lucina spoke up.

"So are you going to attack or what?" She asked him. "I`m wide open and your Arthorius is quite fast."

 _"_ _The same could be said about yourself."_ Grayson remarked. _"You do realize that you can`t win this one? Reinforcements are already on their way and my men have also regrouped and suited up."_

"Yeah, I`ve noticed it. Your Gloucesters have already positioned themselves on rooftops and I bet you`ve brought some more of those prototypes for your pilots." Lucina expressed her opinion. "In the long run, we are finished here."

 _"_ _You`ve got an eye for strategy."_ Grayson praised his daughter. _"And it seems like Zero has overlooked the possibility of Templars being here and my arrival, despite my recovery."_

"Recovery?" Lucina asked. "What happened? Caught a cold?"

 _"_ _Actually, you almost killed me a month ago."_ Grayson told Lucina. _"That kick cost me three weeks of coma and a collapsed lung along with a huge scar on my torso now."_

Lucina`s eyes widened in realization what she had done. Back that night, she almost killed Alex Grayson, her father, whom she actually came to save. She knew that they were fighting on different sides, but she could always control herself to not cross the line, but she failed back then. Of all the people, she almost cost herself and her mother a future by pitting Alex on operational table. A few tears started to fall from her eyes.

 _"_ _But I actually don`t hold any grudge against you, Lucina."_ Suddenly, Grayson spoke up. _"In fact, I`m grateful to you. Thanks to you, me and my beloved have strengthened our bond. Although, if she finds out that I fight here, she will kill me."_

"Still, I wasn`t planning on hurting anybody that night, you included." Lucina told him. "I`m sorry I did so."

 _"_ _You know, I just realized that I`m basically chatting with my enemy. And somehow, it feels like I`m talking with a close friend."_ Grayson chuckled at this. _"Strange, isn`t it?"_

"Yeah, feeling is mutual." Lucina replied. "You wanna have a go?"

 _"_ _After this nice chat, I`ve got no desire to end it here and now. I`m giving you and your friends 3 minutes."_ Grayson offered them.

Lucina smiled, understanding what he meant by that. She immediately opened a channel with all Black Knights.

"Q-2 to everyone." Lucina spoke up. "We`ve got what we wanted. Let`s get the hell out of here before Brits send an entire army at us."

 _"_ _We are not taking orders from you, Brit."_ Asahina barked. _"You can run and hide if you want, but we are finishing them all here. With Colonel and Gekkas, we`ll deal with everyone here, including that new Knightmare that showed up."_

"Zero, we can`t win here. Templars have already took positions and ready to counterattack with heavy arms and this KMF is far superior to all our KMFs. Morgraine is the only thing that can hold its own, but it`ll burn out soon. Listen, we can`t remain here anymore."

 _"_ _Damned coward!"_ Chiba replied to this. _"How dare you question our strength and skills?!"_

 _"_ _No, she is right."_ Todoh suddenly spoke up. _"Those new models are only defending instead of attacking. They are just keeping us occupied until reinforcements arrive."_

 _"_ _All forces, retreat right now."_ Zero finally spoke his piece. _"We`ve done enough here. Q-2 alone has badly beaten Camelot`s best and has saved us from Knight of Nine."_

Lucina nodded to this and moved her Morgraine at the top speed towards her comrades, with Arthorius not following her at all. Even though it could be called a cowardice or even betrayal, but this is something that she, Gabriel and Vergil had inherited from their father. Honor and feeling of respect towards respectful opponent. In Alex`s eyes, Lucina wasn`t a daughter, as she wished, but an honorable warrior, respectful rival, someone whom he could consider his equal in battle and feelings. Darknette herself had to consider the fact that she felt the same way right now. It doesn't mean that this is over. No, they will settle their things later, at the time and place of their choosing. Morgraine released its smokescreens as it was passing Edinburgs and new Lancelot. Black Knights were just behind her now.

Grayson heard Villetta`s voice in radio.

 _"_ _Sir, is that really you?"_ She asked him.

"Villetta, who else can it be?" Alex replied with a chuckle. "If you are going to berate me for breaking my recovery, then save it. I`m done with sitting outside of action, anyway."

 _"_ _I`m just glad that you are back in action, Sir."_ Villetta told him. _"Should we pursue the Black Knights?"_

"No, this smoke is blocking our radars and they might have covering troops there." Grayson explained. "Move in hangars and repair your Edinburgs. It has been a tough night."

 _"_ _Understood, sir."_ Villetta acknowledged the order.

 _"_ _Alex, what is this Knightmare you a piloting?"_ Suzaku clicked in. _"And how is it capable of moving so fast? Even Sentinel`s sensors had a hard time with you and that red unit."_

 _"_ _Must be his personal that he has been building up."_ Gabriel clicked in. _"Anyway, it's a stroke of good fortune that you showed up, Grayson. That red KMF almost killed us all here."_

"That`s you are right, Gabriel." Grayson agreed. "This Morgraine is, probably, the only Knightmare that can match my Arthorius. And it`s pilot is also something."

 _"_ _A fierce one, right?"_ Gabriel added. _"As if you are fighting a Knightmare with a soul of a warrior."_

"Yes." Grayson agreed. "Also, there is something very… familiar with this pilot. As if, I`ve already met her somewhere or know about her, but can`t explain where this comes from."

 _"_ _Hm, I know the feeling."_ Gabriel sighed. _"Call me crazy, but I believe that I know this pilot."_

"You do? Care to tell me how come?"

 _"_ _Not here and not today, Alex."_ Gabriel informed him. _"Ashford Academy, in 3 days. Until then, no questions and don`t tell anybody about this talk."_

This sounded really serious. He knew that Gabriel has changed up a bit, but he was still just as serious as ever when needed. And he also knew that he could trust his word and Grayson better believe his own words.

"Alright." Grayson agreed. "All units fall back in hangars. We are leaving this place."

* * *

 **Black Knights HQ hangar. 2 hours later.**

Finally, all participants of this operation could breathe easy as they were back in their home base. And they`ve also accomplished their goal, rescuing Colonel Todoh from hands of Britannia. And despite the presence of Templars and their new models, nobody was hurt or injured, thanks to Four Holy Swords` mastery of KMF and Zero`s command. And now, it was about time to celebrate their victory.

Kallen herself felt like they`ve done something great today and she really believed in it. However, there was one matter that troubled her: Lucina. Not that her best friend had caused any trouble, no. In fact, Kallen believed that if it wasn`t for Lucina and her Morgraine, they would`ve been wiped out. No, problem was in the way how people treated Lucina. Even during this operation, she was left all by herself when she clearly could use help from closest units, such as Asahina and Chiba, who simply ignored her, just because she was a Britannian girl. It really pissed off Kallen for the way two Ace pilots had acting towards Lucina, who singlehandedly took down three Lancelots all by herself, one of which was piloted by Knight of Nine, one of top pilots in all world. If anything, Lucina deserved some real respect, but instead all she got was more and more bullshit from those two jerks. She had to address it right now, or this would only worsen the situation for her friend.

Lucina had to deal with Black Knights calling her names and insulting her on daily basis. She even was forced to move outside of living rooms into hangar, where she made herself a place to sleep and rest. Even that didn`t stop Tamaki and some of his friends from barging in there and messing the entire place for Lucina only to clean it up afterwards. And with the arrival of Four Holy Swords, things didn`t get any better. Chiba and Asahina saw in Lucina a traitor and oppressor, encouraging more and more people to harass her. As if she hadn`t enough already.

While everyone was concentrated around war hero Todoh, Kallen made her way towards Morgraine, from which Lucina hasn`t exited yet, despite being on base for nearly 10 minutes.

"Lucina, are okay there?" Kallen called her out, but didn`t receive an answer.

Something felt wrong. Kallen made her way to the cockpit and opened it with the emergency unlock. Her eyes widened once she saw that Lucina was lying in cockpit unconscious and with a streak of her blood falling from her mouth.

"Lucina!" Kallen screamed, immediately picking her up from the cockpit. "Hang in there! Everyone, I need your help here!"

Kallen`s screams brought everyone`s attention towards the two and they saw Lucina being carried by Kallen. The first one who spoke up was Inoue.

"Kallen, what is it with her?!" Inoue ran to Lucina and helped to carry her. "Oh no, it must be the pressure from Morgraine! She must`ve broke a rib or two. Ohgi, Minami, carry her to the hospital! Now!"

Two Japanese men obliged and hurried her to the hospital room with Inoue following them. Kallen sighed, knowing that Lucina will be alright. Suddenly, Asahina spoke up.

"Tch, that girl is way too fragile for a Knightmare." He insulted Lucina. "Surprising, that she survived this one."

Kallen looked angrily at the veteran pilot and spoke up.

"Shut your mouth." She growled. "You`ve got no right to speak about Lucina like that."

"Oh, and why can`t I." Asahina inquired. "She is a Brit and doesn`t know a thing about respect."

"She is also far too reckless and doesn`t know how to follow orders." Chiba spoke up. "Her kind has destroyed our country and this fool prefers only to act on her own."

"Yeah? Then let me tell you something." Kallen looked angry. "Lucina has been with us far longer than you five and you know what she did for us? She built us Ashikagas, repaired all our stuff, got us top secret info, stolen Lancelot Club and built us a Knightmare that today has defeated three Lancelots. She singlehandedly held off those Camelot KMFs and beat them, not to mention that she held off that new KMF, which as you`ve seen is far superior to you. And what have you two been doing? Fighting off Sutherlands for this whole time, while you could`ve helped her. And if you two dumbasses had helped her, she wouldn`t be hospitalized."

"What are you implying, Kozuki?" Chiba was getting irritated.

"As if you couldn`t tell." Kallen was about to snap. "What I`m saying is that you two, as well as many of ours, should lay off of Lucina. She has done A LOT for us and you still treat her like she is a dog or something."

"She is a dog." Asahina growled loudly. "A Britannian whore dog."

"Asahina, Chiba!" Suddenly, Todoh spoke up. "I`ve had enough of this. Miss Lucina has done more than anyone in this room for my saving, taking on those Ace pilots and fending off Grayson. Once she is alright, I`ll personally thank her for her assistance and saving us. And if you continue to harass her, I`ll personally see to that you are stripped of Knightmares. Understood?"

Both Swords nodded and the group started to break up and leave the hangar. The only two who were now were Kallen and Zero, who came closer to Kallen to speak.

"Kallen, what Inoue meant about Morgraine`s pressure?" Zero inquired.

"Lucina had told me that Morgraine`s power propulsion is so high, that it can actually kill someone who isn`t trained to handle them. She herself said that she still couldn`t handle Morgraine`s full capacity and only was safe at 75%. She must`ve used Morgraine in its fullest today."

"I see. Also, is it true that she is still being discriminated behind my back?"

"You don`t even know how bad it is…" Kallen began to explain the whole situation to Zero.

* * *

 **Cornelia`s private chambers. 3 hours and one** ** _profound_** **apology later**

As Grayson had feared and expected, Cornelia was _beyond_ angry. He knew that it was always a bad idea to channel her chagrin, but he did explain the whole thing. Fortunately, she did understand him and even praised him for acting so quickly. However, she also informed him that she was still angry with him and demanded some apologies. And Grayson complied, giving Cornelia one long and very, very profound apology, which she clearly found to be quite satisfying, as he was now resting her head on his chest, both lying in bed, catching their breath.

"You still an idiot, Grayson." Cornelia called him, breathing slowly. "Don`t ever do that to me."

"Sorry, but no promises." Grayson caringly stroke her hair. "We are in military here, so there are bound to be some extreme cases."

"For the first time in my life, I actually hate it." Cornelia frowned a little. "Being forced to use you as my best soldier against Zero and his goons. I feel like this is just wrong."

"Never thought I would hear you complaining about military." Grayson smiled to her. "Well, if you want, you can always hit an early retirement and just govern this Area as Viceroy. After all, you are becoming an icon around here."

"To be honest, that does sound like a perfect idea." Cornelia looked in Grayson`s eyes. "We should try out a peaceful life for a change. How about after we finish up here?"

"Name the time and place and I`ll follow you." Grayson kissed her in lips. "By the way, how did ceremony go? Bought anything?"

"Please, I beg you." Cornelia chuckled. "I left Euphie to choose the winner, but it didn`t worked once everyone started to watch that fight. However, there is something you might find interesting."

"Really?" Grayson cocked the brow. "What is it, Cornelia?"

"Euphie has finally chosen her knight." Cornelia informed him. "She picked you, at first."

"Goodness…" Grayson started to panic.

"But, after some hush-hush discussion, she decided to change her mind and picked someone else." Cornelia relieved her lover. "She picked up Gabriel to be her Knight."

* * *

 **Gabriel: And here I thought Suzaku was going to be Euphie`s Knight…**

 **Sorry, but that honor falls to you. You know my opinion on Suzaku.**

 **Lucina: Of Course we do. He is a self-centered ass in anime. Good lord he is better here.**

 **Gabriel: Whelp, at least I`ll have a nice looking Princess to spend my time with.**

 **Lucina: Not to point out obvious, you do know who you are protecting, right?**

 **Gabriel: Hey, I`ve got my sights on Villetta. No worries on that front.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your support and help in building this fanfic. So, I was thinking that this story should have it`s own theme, like anime series have. I might drop something like that in near future. Also, here is the question for all of you: what themes would you use for characters in the story? Name the song and explain why.**

 **Next time: Wait? I`ve already told you what`s going to happen.**

 **See ya!**


	21. Graysons Strategy and Enter Vergil

**Viceroy Palace. 4 days after Todoh`s escape.**

Grayson, Gabriel and Cecile were on their towards the conference room. Three Camelot`s members were ordered to arrive by Princess Cornelia personally, wishing to have the brightest minds in Tokyo attend this specific meeting. Lloyd and Suzaku were also requested, but Alex excused those two because someone had to stay in Institution and watch over the repairs of Lancelot Crusader and scrambling of Lancelot Paladin.

As it turned out, Lancelot Paladin`s drive core was so badly damaged that even Lloyd looked appalled. And almost every other section of this Knightmare was almost completely destroyed by Morgraine`s assault. Repairing Paladin with this level of damage was simply pointless, especially considering the fact that Paladin`s internal parts were also damaged due to the uncovered fact that Paladin`s core overheated itself and crippled them. Grayson, interested in this, looked into it personally and found out something very interesting and a bit disturbing. As it turns out, Lancelot Paladin was actually a Hybrid Knightmare- a designation used for Knightmares that are built as combination of already created Knightmares into. Arthorius was the one, partially. Lancelot Paladin was built as a hybrid between Lancelot Crusader, from which it borrowed its initial design with integrated weaponry, and another Knightmare Frame named Achilles, information about this one was suspiciously limited. From what Grayson understood, Achilles is the first 6th generation Knightmare Frame, built by Euro-Britannia almost 5 years ago, but the project was quickly canceled for unknown reasons. Grayson found some pics of this Knightmare and he had to say that it looked very, very intimidating and powerful. Alex wondered what happened to this KMF, but right now he had to concentrate on more pressing matters.

It has been 4 days since Kiyoshiro Todoh had broken out from prison with Black Knights` help. Cornelia called this meeting to get all the priorities and purposes straight and work out the strategy against Zero and his newest advanced KMF, Morgraine. This red KMF has proven itself as the most dangerous enemy for Britannia to face against. The only solution to this menace was Arthorius, Grayson`s personal Knightmare that he had secretly built for himself and on his own funding. However, Cornelia wasn`t going to rely on one sole KMF to beat Morgraine. She needed a solid solution for Zero and his Black Knights.

Grayson and his friends finally saw the doors of conference room. And near them they noticed Knight of Nine speaking with Guilford. Alex, unintentionally, heard some part of it.

"…That`s what he reported to me." Nonette told Guilford. "Looks like Charlie is getting a bit annoyed by insurgence here."

"Still, sending them here seems like a strange move." Guilford suddenly looked behind Nonette`s back and saw the trio. "Ah, there you are. We were expecting you a little earlier."

"Sorry, Cecile and I were dealing with Paladin`s drive." Alex excused himself. "Detaching it from the main body was very complicated, considering the fact that we have no schematics on the Achilles."

"You mean that giant KMF?" Nonette asked curiously. "What does that relic have to do with Paladin?"

"Long story short: Paladin is a byproduct of Crusader and Achilles." Gabriel gave the shortest answer. "And there is little information on this KMF, so we can`t rebuild your KMF as it was."

"However, we believe that we might use the scraps of Paladin and rebuild it into a new Knightmare Frame." Cecile spoke up. "All that we need is that new shipment from Homeland that we are expecting in three days."

"Oh, well." Nonette sighed defeated. "Anyway, can you make that KMF more directed to melee? I really prefer to deal with enemy up close."

"Will do." Alex assured her.

After this, the group waited for the remaining participants of this meeting to arrive. It didn`t take them long and, after 6 minutes, Cornelia, Euphemia and Darlton arrived.

"Your Highnesses." Gabriel and Alex bowed before royals.

"Sir Gabriel, may I ask you why do you wear Templar colors instead of the uniform you wore on the ceremony?" Euphie asked her new Personal Knight.

"Apologies, Your Highness, but this uniform is far more suitable to me than those white garments." Gabriel began to explain. "This uniform doesn't restrict my movements and also has Kevlar protection. It only makes sense for me to wear the most suitable uniform for my service as your Personal Knight."

"That is actually a pretty valid point here." Guilford supported Gabriel.

"Anyway, let`s get started." Cornelia spoke up and opened up the door.

The group entered and all members began to take their seats. This time around Grayson was now seating at Cornelia`s right, along with Nonette and Guilford. As soon as everyone took their seats, Cornelia began the meeting.

"As you all know, 4 days ago Zero and his Black Knights had busted out Kiyoshiro Todoh. This is 3rd time he has stroke at us and inflicted casualties upon us." Cornelia began. "All this time, the only reason why he hadn`t dealt us even more devastating damage is thanks to Lt.-Colonel Grayson and his Templars, especially during that prison break. However, I believe that we`ve suffered enough of humiliation at Zero`s hands. I believe that it`s time for us to even up the score."

"Your Highness, as much as I would like to put an end to Zero as well." Darlton began speaking. "We simply have no way of finding out where he and Black Knights are hiding. We were able to pinpoint several of their minor bases, but all of them were mere dummies. So far, all we can do is just wait for him to strike again."

"Darlton, we`ve been at the defenses against him all this time." Cornelia informed him. "And every time he strikes we see him having more power at his disposal. If we continue acting this way, we`ll eventually have to confront not an organized terrorist group, but an army."

"Still, General Darlton is right: we have no idea where is Zero or where his main base." Guilford spoke up. "Unlike the previous resistance cells and organizations, Black Knights operate far more stealthily, making it hard for us to find them."

"And making it easier for them to attack us from any possible angle." Nonette added. "No offence, Nellie, but they are right: we have to play in defense until we find out where BKs are."

Cornelia sighed, understanding and agreeing with them all. Despite the overwhelming power of Britannia and her most capable officers and forces, Zero actually held the advantage over her in choosing the battlefield and timing. He had the upper hand in making his movements and forcing Cornelia`s troops to react in defense. It wasn`t like dealing with EU or Middle Eastern Federation. No, this was a completely different type of warfare, one that Cornelia always found to be the most dangerous and unpredictable: guerrilla warfare. She and her troops had never been forced to deal with this type of situation before, meaning that right now she was at the severe disadvantage. She needed to turn the tables and as soon as possible.

After some thinking, she decided to ask Grayson for the advice. After all, he was the one who had outwitted Zero before with that Guren and made him fight against JLF.

"Viscount." Grayson looked directly to Cornelia. "What do you think of all of this? Do you also agree that we should play by defense?"

Through all this time, Alex was just sitting silently, listening and thinking through all of that. He himself wanted to inflict a major damage to his enemy. And, perhaps, he may`ve found the way to do so.

"Not necessarily, Your Highness." Grayson spoke up. "It is true that Zero has the upper hand in initiative and secrecy of his disposition. And because of his usage of guerrilla warfare, he is capable of staying under radar and launching all those attack. However, I believe, that the tide of this war is actually turning on our side instead of Zero`s."

That statement took everyone by shock. It took Cornelia an entire minute to process what Grayson just said, but she couldn`t understand why did he think that they were winning in this one.

"Um, sir Grayson." Euphie spoke up. "Could you explain why do you think that we are actually winning?"

"I would like to know that too." Darlton looked curiously at Alex.

"As you wish." Grayson began. "Guerrilla warfare is known as one of the most dangerous types of warfare. Guerrillas are always a threat to deal with, especially if they have the local support on their side. However, in our case, we have an interesting situation: Zero announced that he would fight against all those that corrupt and unjust, gaining the initial support from oppressed Japanese people for his organization, but now, after some time, things have changed drastically. Right now, local populace is experiencing a drastic reformation that makes it easier for them to live. Princess Cornelia`s reforms have showed their effectiveness, boosting public order and popularity of Britannian administration."

"We all know that." Guilford spoke up. "What does that have to do with our current situation?"

"I think I know where Grayson`s headed." Gabriel rubbed his chin. "In the past, locals had a very solid reason to throw up with Zero, but now they don`t have to because of Princess Cornelia`s reforms. Meaning that Black Knights and Zero now don`t have the same populace support on their side as before and, as the side effect, may be losing support in his own organization by day now."

"His only way to keep up is to recruit those who are hell-bent on fighting Britannia till their last breath." Grayson continued. "But the major population wishes to live in peace and prosperity. They are ready to accept Britannia as their sovereign if it`s ready to provide them with protection and prosperity. In other words, if Your Highness continues to promote these reforms, Zero`s Black Knights will lose all the credibility and power."

Now, this was certainly one side that nobody was looking at. It was true that Cornelia`s reforms have greatly increased the public support and order, but nobody actually thought that these reforms were actually helping them to achieve an advantage over Zero. And with Grayson and Gabriel explaining this entire thing, it became clear for everyone that despite not winning all those encounters, Cornelia actually managed to secure herself a stable and growing advantage over Zero. Second Princess looked surprised and amused at Grayson.

"I`m impressed, Alex." Cornelia commended him. "At first, I believed that we were at the disadvantage here, but you actually showed me that we ARE winning this through public support. Who would`ve guessed that we would be winning this not through military means, but through administration?"

"Indeed, this is a very profound point of view." Euphie supported Cornelia. "Alex, I`m beginning to see you more like my older brother Schneizel now."

"You honor me." Grayson smiled to them. "However, despite our advantage in public support, I too would like to inflict a crippling blow to Zero. And I`m think that there might be the way to do so."

"I`m listening." Cornelia was highly interested in this.

"All this time, our enemy was able to pinpoint our operations and strike at the most inopportune time possible, thanks to the fact they receive information from inside." Grayson remarked. "I believe that we should use this to our advantage and make Zero come in our hands."

"What do you have in mind, Lt.-Colonel?" Guilford was interested in hearing this.

"We`ll leak the information to the occupation government about Templars conducting a major test runs and trainings in abandoned area of Shinjuku Ghetto." Grayson began to explain his plan. "We`ll say that our forces are getting ready to combat insurgence groups on northern part of Honshu. We`ll also leak the information that I personally will be there, conducting a training run of Arthorius."

"Lord Grayson, are you planning to lure Zero out, using yourself as bait?" Cecile asked his. "Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Also, how can you be sure that he will come?" Nonette asked him.

"I know for a fact that Zero will come because of three reasons. One: Me and my troops have proven themselves to be the best task force against Black Knights, and taking down enemy`s elite troops when they are most vulnerable is the best way to insure your advantage. Two: Zero and I have become rivals in this war, fighting on opposite sides, and because of my ability to match him on the battle, he would most probably use any opportunity to kill me when I least expect it. And three: even if Zero doesn`t want to show up, we can make a portion of his forces come there."

Cornelia cocked up the eyebrow, looking at her secret lover.

"What do you plan to use for this to happen?" Cornelia was curious.

"Why, the Ghetto itself." Grayson mischievously smiled. "The exercises will be a simple curtain, covering our "true" purpose- wiping out all the remaining resistance in Shinjuku Ghetto with extreme prejudice, leaving no survivors, whether they are terrorists or mere civilians."

This caused a loud gasp from Cecile and Euphemia. Third Princess looked shocked at Grayson`s intentions and rose up to address his cruelty. She wouldn`t stand for using civilians in military operations, especially conducting a genocide!

"Lord Grayson!" Euphie mustered up all her courage and strength. "How dare you propose such vile and unforgiving thing?! I shall not allow you to carry out this and…"

"Euphie." Cornelia softly interrupted her little sister`s righteous rant. "I believe that Grayson meant this as the fake information to lure out Black Knights, right?" Cornelia looked seriously at Grayson.

"Of course." Grayson confirmed her words. "I have no intentions to cause any harm to civilians there whatsoever. We`ll just make Black Knights believe that we are planning to do so under the official pretext of conducting trainings."

"Oh…" Euphie now understood what Grayson meant. "I apologize for accusing you." She sat back in her chair, feeling herself as a fool.

"Think nothing of this." Grayson assured her. "Anyway, once we lure out Black Knights, we`ll have our main forces surround the area around the battlefield, slowly progressing inside at the tight formation, giving our enemy less place to maneuver. We can make a use of underground railways to quickly and secretly deploy our forces on the positions."

"Sounds similar to what we`ve used in Saitama Ghetto." Guilford remarked. "Do you think that Zero won`t see a familiarity in this?"

"No." Grayson assured him. "The last time you used media to lure him out. This time we make it appear as if this information is classified as for our eyes only and drop it into Kyoto`s hands through a leak. I`ll bet my new estate that Kyoto is the major supplier and supporter for Zero and that they also give him orders. Once they hear about what we are about to do, they`ll do everything to prevent another Shinjuku from happening, in accordance with their Japanese traditions and pride."

"Pride?" Euphie asked carefully.

"Japan is a homeland to the unique culture and warrior traditions." Grayson recalled his past research on Japan. "Japanese people carry traditions of pride and dignity, beginning from the time of the Kamakura shogunate establishment by Minamoto no Yoritomo, the first Samurai to become a ruler of the land through war. Pride, traditions, dignity and honor- those are the foundations upon which Japan stood once and the older generation still follows those values close to their hearts."

That left everyone speechless. Nobody was expecting to hear a history lecture from Alex on the military session. Cornelia, who knew almost everything about him, was still surprised by the shire knowledge that Alex possessed. He did tell her that he is very interested in history and culture of different countries, but she didn`t know that he had such level of knowledge. Well, more points for her to admire and love him.

Suddenly, Darlton spoke up.

"No offence, Lt.-Colonel." Darlton coughed. "But how does knowledge of history going to help us?"

Grayson sat back, crossing his arms together, grinning a little.

"General Darlton, let me ask you a question: have you ever wondered how did Zero predict all the moves Prince Clovis and we made in the past?"

That took experienced general aback a little, but then he answered.

"He must`ve possessed the information about our movements."

"No." Grayson objected. "As you and I know, situations in battlefields tend to change instantly and once new info becomes invalid. The only way Zero could`ve know what moves we would make is because he would simply think as his own opponent, putting himself in shoes of the opposing general, basing his moves on personality and mentality of the enemy. In short version: Zero thinks exactly like his enemy would think. And that can be possible only through obtaining extensive knowledge of the on enemy`s culture and history."

"I see." Darlton realized where Grayson was leading.

"Lord Grayson." Nonette spoke up. "Are you trying to think like Zero?"

"Why yes, of course." Grayson simply agreed to this.

And Grayson wasn`t lying when he said this. Learning history and reading biographies of Zhukov, Vasilevsky, Suvorov, Rommel and other generals thought Alex to look at the battlefield through eyes of his enemy and deduce what he would do. He often did so when he played Total War strategies, letting him win some grand victories online. And once he realized that using cultural knowledge and mentality of people in warfare as the essential informational resource, Alex managed to perfect his strategy to the point when he was almost completely think and act as his opponent. While, he didn`t know for 100% if Zero was Japanese or Britannian, he knew for the fact that majority of his organization are Japanese. And, once they hear about upcoming "purge", they would do anything to stop Britannians from executing this plan. And if Zero refuses to indulge his people, they would start to doubt his credibility and question his priorities. This would, in turn, place major doubts in Zero and, as the result, their entire purpose and goals. The worst enemies for any leader are doubts in him among his people.

Even more, Grayson was sure that Todoh and his Four Holy Swords would show up, no matter for the orders given. And if they would be going in battle, others would follow them, seeing them as symbol of free Japan, splitting forces of Black Knights and resistance in the process and breaking off their overall unity. Divided any force is powerless, but unified it is capable of toppling even the mountains. And Grayson wanted to make his opponents powerless.

Still, he was concerned that he might have to face off Lucina, pilot of that Morgraine. She was the only one whom Grayson considered the main opponent in battle, knowing of her expertise in war craft. And not to mention that she is also Gabriel`s twin sister, as he had told him yesterday.

Alex seriously didn`t wanted to drag Lucina in this. Instead, he actually wanted to see her on his side.

* * *

 **In the meantime.** **6950** **km. west of Tokyo Settlement. Novoulyanovsk`s Secret R &D Bureau.**

Vergil grinned, seeing how his opponents were trying to maneuver around him. Last three Sutherlands were using usual tactics against him: one in front, two on flanks. It would work on any simple Knightmare pilot. However, Vergil wasn`t your typical KMF Pilot or even an Ace Pilot for this matter.

No, Vergil Alexander Grayson was the Knightmare Master, the elite of elites, Ace to rule all Aces.

Euro-Britannian Knightmares already readied their guns to fire upon the experimental KMF that Vergil was piloting. Those guys didn`t care that this was the most expensive KMF prototype in history of Euro-Britannia. They only wanted to live. And Vergil knew this desire very well, but he himself had a mission to complete right now and so he can`t let them distract him from completing it. Achilles, the Knightmare Vergil was piloting, moved his massive arms up and fired all 10 Slash Harkens, mounted on his hands, at two Sutherlands, capturing them. And once they were in his nets, Achilles moved them at the central one, crushing all three in no time. Once they were all destroyed, Vergil activated his comm and contacted his allies.

"All done." Grayson replied. "I estimate that fresh reinforcements will be here from Samara and Dimitrovgrad in about 40 minutes. Make the last preparations fast."

 _"_ _We will."_ Aleksey Koshkin, leading scientist in this facility replied. _"Your rocket is already prepared. We just need 10 minutes to load ours and we all be on our own ways."_

"Alright then." Vergil replied. "I`m moving in the hangar then."

As he said his piece, Vergil moved his Achilles towards the hangars. As the massive 6th Generation Knightmare moved towards them, Vergil allowed himself to recall all the events that occurred before this.

Vergil had never intended to find himself in his father`s destroyed and deserted hometown in the first place. His initial goal was to make into the Japan, where he would join up with Zero, the man who opposed Britannia and it`s ever-growing power. That was the plan not only for him, but also for his younger siblings, Gabriel and Lucina. They were hell-bent on one thing: completing their mission and stop the upcoming catastrophe before it was too late. Unfortunately, unlike his younger siblings, who made it into Japan without any sort of trouble, Vergil was forced to hide away, as he was haunted down by the members of a certain religious cult right from the moment his mission started. Those fanatics didn`t allow him to get in Japan and Vergil decided to make himself scarce in Russia, the motherland of his father.

For over 3 months, Vergil was traveling it`s limitless land, until a month ago he wound up in nearby of Novoulyanovsk, his father`s hometown. However, unlike his dad`s town, this one was nothing more but deserted ruins, abandoned right after concrete factory was closed up here 10 years ago, which was now a house of Euro-Britannia`s R&D facility, building top secret projects for Britannia and testing them all out in ruins of Ulyanovsk, that had suffered from flooding 5 years ago. The entire state was practically abandoned, safe for a few dozens of small villages scattered around. Knowing that having good information is always preferable over ignorance, Vergil infiltrated this facility and, much to his surprise, found out just what kind of stuff they were building up. This facility was working on building 7th Generation Knightmares for Britannia, creating seven experimental and advanced prototypes. Vergil, being an expert on Knightmares, quickly recognized the treat those giants would pose to the world, especially with their weaponries, capable of obliterating entire cities. However, none of that even stack up to what Aleksey and his crew was pouring their minds into: a high altitude stealth carriers, designed to deploy troops from practically space into every place on Earth. If this thing were to be completed, then Britannia would launch its troops into every corner of the world and destroy it in the process.

Fortunately, Vergil has decided not to allow this to happen. He infiltrated this base as just regular guarding KMF pilot and scouted the entire area, preparing to eventually destroy this place. He came in contact with Aleksey, who, along with his colleagues, were prisoners here, working for Second Prince Schneizel, building him these weapons. He and his friends agreed to help Vergil and, to even up the chances, decided to make some serious upgrades to their first creation- IFX-A00 Achilles, "father" of all prototypes built in here.

Despite being the first Sixth Generation Knightmare Frame, Achilles was still considered by those scientists as the revolutionary KMF, as it`s features were far ahead of its time. It is the first KMF to utilize heavy artillery weaponry on itself and feature the heaviest armor possible. It`s drive`s maximum power was far higher than Gloucesters, that were constructed just a year before Achilles. And the shire size of Achilles is astonishing- 7.86 meters with 17.67 tons, capable of carrying numerous weapons at pilot`s choice. It served as the basis of new KMF models that were developed here, each surpassing its predecessor in some quality or another. So, when Vergil decided to blow this place sky high and also save those scientists, using this new transports, Aleksey and his men figured that they would better provide young 19-year old with some heavy weapons. And so, in just three weeks, they`ve upgraded Achilles from 10 to full 25. It was now, probably the most high-spec KMF in the world, but it was just the kind of a suit that Vergil needed.

And once the promised day had come, Vergil suited up in Achilles and began his crusade upon Euro-Britannian forces. They had up to 60 Knightmares and 25 tanks stationed here, which would take an entire to destroy them. However, Achilles was an army of its own, armed with ten finger Harkens, two arm-mounted 50-mm auto anti-KMF cannons, four Vulcans on broad shoulders and a Railgun, a portable KMF rifle, capable of destroying other KMFs with a single shot. For the melee, it had two longswords attached to the hips. As for the onboard systems, scientists borrowed something from their other creation- Gawain, namely Druid System, capable of reading movements and patterns of moving objects and calculate the supposed future move from that object. They redesigned it into a completely different system, that was capable of determining numbers and positions of enemy around Achilles and how they were moving, constantly sending the info to the pilot. It was named Nemesis System and Vergil made good use of this in battle.

The entire battle was a living incarnation of Hell, with entire factory serving as the battleground for Vergil and his opponents. He used everything on the Achilles, all its weapons, all its capacity and more to win this one. And he did, effectively destroying all the data on those Prototypes and stealth carriers, as well as almost every single model, save for Gawain, that was suddenly moved in Moscow, and Hector, that Vergil didn`t manage to find.

Until now.

Suddenly, an equal sized KMF appeared from the left and tried to attack Achilles with its Harkens, but Vergil moved his KMF away just in time to escape them. He looked at the place and saw that it was that sole prototype that he had missed. Hector, the first prototype developed from Achilles and carrying only melee weaponry, it was soon canceled because of how costly and ineffective it was. Also, every single one of those KMFs required a very skilled pilot to properly use them in real life combat. And Vergil was the master of this game.

Hector drew out its MVS Axe and moved towards Achilles. In one swift motion, Achilles drew out it`s left sword and moved away from Hector`s assault. Even though Achilles was massive and heavy, in right hands, it could become the bane of all other KMFs. Seeing an opening, Achilles slashed Hector`s left shoulder, damaging the arm. In response Hector moved its axe at left, hoping to get Achilles, but older KMF was able to get away from this one as well. And now Hector had turned to Achilles with its right side and said KMF, drawing out his right sword, double-slashed Hector, cutting off the arm and making it drop the axe as well. Euro KMF turned to the Achilles, but he didn`t do nothing once it was in a direct eye contact. Instead, it began to look around, as if looking for something, until it completely turned to Achilles with its back. Vergil`s left eye flashed up again, canceling its effect on poor Hector as Achilles drew both swords right through the cockpit and destroyed the Hector completely. Now, all the tasks have been completed.

Achilles moved into the hangar and Vergil saw how the scientists were finishing up their preparations. He decided to come out from his KMF to say his goodbye to Aleksey one last time. Said scientist saw how tall young man was approaching, his features reminding him a lot of royalty, with his long dark raven hair, tied up in long ponytail behind, with some covering up some of his right side of face. He was almost 1.90meters tall and had a pretty good build. However, two features were the most interesting about this man. First one: a long curved blade on his left hip, a katana, that he was wearing with his militaristic uniform of dark red shade with a cloak covering up the right side of the young man. Namely, his prosthetic right arm, made out of light materials and linked up to his nervous system. Vergil didn`t tell how he had lost it, only saying that the man responsible will pay with his own arm one day.

After closing the distance, Vergil spoke up.

"Sorry for the delay." Vergil spoke up in apologetic voice. "Had to review the Trojan War a bit."

"Well, hopefully it was entertaining." Aleksey chuckled a little. "I, as well as all my friends, can never thank you enough, Vergil. If it wasn`t for you, we wouldn`t have this chance."

"Hey, no worries, Alek." Vergil assured his friend. "I`m just glad that we are finally get out of here. I still can`t believe how much concrete dust flies around here."

Vergil was actually questioning himself on how did his father even managed to live so up close this place. Seriously it released tons of dust each day into the air and people had to breathe it. Ugh, disgusting…

"By the way, Vergil." Alek drew young man`s attention. "As the parting gift to you, I`ve put something very special in your carrier."

"I hope it`s not another thermal explosive." Vergil winced, recalling how that thing exploded in Achilles`s face.

"No, no, it`s our last project that we`ve been building up. We`ve already installed it on Gawain, but that was just a prototype model, as for yours will be at least twice as effective." Alec told him. "However, you`ll need a very capable mechanic to install it on Achilles."

"I know one." Vergil grinned. "She is a genius when it comes to building up these things and how to un-build them too." Alec chuckled a little. "By the way, have the coordinates been set?"

"Yeah, Narita Mountains, as you`ve asked." Alec informed Vergil. "Tell me, why are you going in Area 11? You could go with us in EU. I`m sure that their central command would welcome you in the ranks of their army, especially with Achilles."

"Sorry, pal." Vergil sighed. "I`ve got other plans and I`ve been here far too long. I`ve got get back to my work right away."

"I see. Anyway, if you ever need our help, you can always come to us and ask for it." Alec extended his hand to Vergil. "Good luck, Vergil"

"Same to you, Alec." Vergil extended his cybernetic limb and shake Alec`s hand.

* * *

 **10 minutes later. 100 km. above the ground.**

Vergil seat back in his seat, closing his eyes. This carrier was on autopilot and it will arrive to the place in the matter of three hours now. All that Vergil had to do is waiting, which was one of his secondary qualities. He wasn`t as impatient as Lucina, but he couldn`t match up to Gabriel`s level of coolness. Among all three of them, Vergil was like a medium between them, taking the best from both siblings, despite being their older brother.

Grayson sighed, thinking about those two rascals. He deeply missed both of them and wished to see them in one piece. And if anyone had even dared to touch them, Vergil would utterly annihilate them. He was always very protective of them, like a real life tiger. He inherited this trait from his royal mother, who`s fierceness and protective nature were alive in her children. And she was greatly revered as the most fierce warrior of her time. Especially among her royal family. And her family name was Vergil`s second surname as well, although hidden from most.

As he couldn`t name himself in this world as Vergil li Britannia, son of Cornelia li Britannia and Alexander Grayson.

* * *

 **Phew, man, am I beat…**

 **Vergil: Took you long enough. I expected to be in this game from chapter 15.**

 **Hey, what are you complaining about? You are in story now. And you now also have a semi-Gundam at your service.**

 **Vergil: Hey, I`m not complaining, bro. Anyway, hi there readers. It`s me, Vergil that you`ve heard about so much. And now I`m joinin the main cast here and I smell that there is some serious shit I gotta clean up. Stay tuned up, for the next chapter is dedicated to me as well.**

 **Yep, he`s right. So, some info on Vergil.**

 **1\. His right arm is a prosthetic and he lost his real one when he was just 5 years old.**

 **2\. He is fluent in Japanese, Russian, English and a little in Swahili (no joke, his favorite song is Baba Yetu( check it out, it`s really cool)).**

 **3\. He also has a Geass. His Geass is named The Power of Sensor Disorder. This power allows him to alter people`s sensory information that they receive into their brain. Basically, he is capable of making other people see, hear, smell and feel what Vergil wants. It doesn`t need an eye contact and works on the 7,5 meters range. Major downsides: requires high concentration; useless if the manipulating subject is also using Geass; time of harmless usage- 2,35 minutes, currently, afterwards Vergil receives a bad case of headache.**

 **4\. Vergil is, surprisingly, really good in singing and cooking, but is an eternal klutz in drawing and calligraphy.**

 **5\. Vergil studied Kendo, Aikido, Krav Maga and Iaido.**

 **6\. Out of all outrealmers, Vergil is the only one, who`s presence has been confirmed by Charles and V.V.**

 **Okay, I need some timeout for now. By the way, I`ve just finished up watching Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, which, as I`ve heard, practically started the fashion with mechs in anime and world. Nice old school classic which I really enjoyed. Favorite character- Zechs; Favorite Gundam- Gundam Epyon and Tallgeese(first was the inspiration for Morgraine; second is inspiration for Achilles).**

 **As for the themes, I`m still opened up for your suggestions. But as for the theme for the entire series, I`ve already chosen one that stuck in my mind a year ago. Expect an official intro tomorrow.**

 **Next time: Lucina receives a long awaited call; Cornelia`s sudden discovery…; Mysterious Voice makes an appearance.**


	22. Grayson intro

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!_

Video begins with the images of mind and neural system, beautifully displaying the flow of mind. Then, a golden flash, blinds the view and in the next pic showing the platform of C`s World.

* * *

 _We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._

In the next scene Grayson is revealed standing on the platform, looking directly at the audience. His left eye flashes up with the blue sigil of Geass. He smiles and activates his Geass, sending a wave of bright blue energy, covering the view completely. In the next second it reveals Tokyo, with Arthorius flying forward.

* * *

 _Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy)._

New image shows C.C. and another immortal standing on the cliff, witnessing the thunderstorm. This immortal is nearly 2 meters tall and is just as towering as the Emperor. His face isn`t revealed, but he possesses long light brown hair and a beard the same color. They watch as three shooting stars descend upon the land.

* * *

 _Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free._

Next image shows us Grayson, Suzaku, Gabriel, Nonette, Lucina and Cornelia standing a top of a mountain pike. Then, they are being changed by their respective Knightmares, with Grayson being in Arthorius; Suzaku in Lancelot Sentinel; Gabriel in Lancelot Templar, deeply modified Crusader; Nonette in Gekka Avenger; Lucina in Morgraine; Cornelia in her new personal Knightmare, Morrigan, developed from Lancelot Crusader and Arthorius.

All five stand there for the next second before spreading their mechanical wings and taking to the skies, with Arthorius and Morrigan leading the way.

* * *

 _I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)_

Next scene shows us clear sky above the clouds and six dots flying up.

* * *

 _Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.  
_ In the next scene Grayson is standing on the edge of a cliff alone, watching the sunset. From behind to his left come Gabriel and Euphie and smiles to his father. Cornelia and Lucina join up to Alex from his right, with all three now watching the sunset. Alex is visibly happy with them here. In quick sequence demonstrates Zero and his Black Knights, with the red flash covering the view.

* * *

 _We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story_

New scene showcases us Arthorius preforming the training movements, drawing out it`s swords. The scene shifts to distant view, showing us a duel between Lancelot Templar and Arthorius and as they are going all out. Cecile, who is looking at this training exercise, thinks on stepping in and stopping it before it gets ugly, but in the next second they stop.

* * *

 _There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.  
_ In the next scene two Knightmare Masters look directly at each other. Alex glares silently glares at the young man standing a dozen meters away from him, who strangely looks exactly like him. Vergil looks upon his opponent with a smirk and crossed arms. Then, suddenly, his grin widens and Alex also smiles.

In the next second Arthorius and Achilles launch at each other in the air. Arthorius avoids the initial attack and the launches its attack at Achilles. The shockwave from it blinds the view.

* * *

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

In the new scene, Lancelot Sentinel chops off Ashikaga`s head with one sweep move. Morrigan pierces the Black Knight with its swords. The last one seen is Morgraine and Lancelot Templar in the air, descending from the height and in combined move slice off the view.

* * *

 _Don't stop, keep your spirit proud._

Slice view showcases there figures standing atop of Sword of Akasha. They are Marianne vi Britannia, V.V. and the last being no other but Charles zi Britannia, who looks directly at the viewer and smiles evilly.

* * *

 _And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!  
_Scene shifts to the clear sky once more, showing Arthorius and Morrigan fly together.

* * *

 _Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found._

New scene returns us the duel between Vergil and Alex. Achilles` Railgun fires at Arthorius, but Grayson`s KMF literally deflected the round aside. The two continue to exchange blows, until Arthorius pushes away the Achilles.

* * *

 _We can find paradise.  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._

Achilles activates his Drake Float System and flues up. Arthorius isn`t far behind, activating his Advanced X-Winged Float and taking to the skies. The battle continues with completely new level of intensity, destroying the city around them as two best KMFs go all out.

* * *

 _Dragon Soul!_

Alex smiles to all viewers, waving with two fingers and the scene moves away from him a little, showcasing all his friends and his family here.

* * *

 **Well, now it`s complete. Have to say, it`s been a while since I`ve done something like it and it always have been a bit difficult to do so. Anyway, the song used here is Dragon Soul from DBZ Kai, that was my gateway into the world of anime. It`s opening is one of my favs and is in my MP3. There have also been several other competitors, such as Guren no Yumiya and World`s End (which I`ll keep for later time). Hopefully, you can live up with this experiment of mine.**

 **Also, a new info for you: the next chapter will be coming tomorrow, but this another special chapter, but not continuing the first one. No, this is different and you`ll see how.**

 **See ya!**


	23. Li Britannias and Cornelia dicovery

**Narita Mountains. Two days after Vergil`s debut.**

Lucina moved carefully on the small road in the mountainous hill. She wasn`t much of a hiker and never liked being in such places. Especially, considering the fact that this road was all covered in rocks, mud and everything in between. No, Lucina always loved flat grounds, covered in green grass and beautiful flower fields. Back in her childhood, her house was built just near such place, where some of the most beautiful fields could be seen. She and her mother every spring and summer went into the fields to pick some of them and in winters she, Gabriel and Vergil used to play snowballs together and other kids. Lucina would lose most of the time and when some kids would start to bully her, she would often cry and run to her mommy or Vergil, who would often go and all the bullies up.

Out of them three, Vergil was always the most protective and strong willed. For him, there was only one thing worth fighting for no matter what how dire the battle is. Family, one thing that Lucina, Gabriel and Vergil had lost, was the same reason why they came in here. It was Vergil`s plan all along, once they realized what could happen and that they actually had the chance to tip the scales in favor of their parents. And it was Vergil`s strength that actually kept Lucina and Gabriel alive once they were all alone, with no friends, relatives or whatsoever. It was always Vergil who would give his last slice of bread to Lucina or steal in drug store the medicine needed to cure Gabriel`s fever. For Vergil, family was always above everything else in the world.

However, that didn`t meant that he was solely obsessed with it. No, he was just as complex and intellectual as their father, but with mother`s sense of loyalty to the siblings and friends. Vergil was also the one who had inherited their parents leadership skills and father`s strategic mind. He carried himself with the aura of a true leader, strong enough to lead others behind him by example and willing to lay his life for his comrades. Lucina recalled numerous times how she drew similarities between Vergil and their father and never stopped being surprised when she saw how much they are alike: loyal, iron willed, inspire pure and unconditional loyalty in others, strategic masterminds and, finally, ready to fight the entire world for the sake of those whom they love. Still, unlike their father, Vergil was still a bit more emotional when it came down to family and he also knew how to hold a grudge for very, very long times. Especially concerning his loss of right arm when he was 5 years old in that tragedy. It was a miracle that he even survived back then. He lost not just hand and elbow, but entire arm with the shoulder, all because one of their father`s oldest enemies had decided to deal with him that day. The result left Vergil on verge of death and, afterwards, one-handed. Still, that didn`t deter him from becoming the best Knightmare Master and military genius that can rival likes of Schneizel el Britannia. Truly, Vergil is one incredible person.

Why Lucina was recalling her older brother? The reason for this is that yesterday, when she was performing her regular checkups on Knightmares, her personal cellphone received an encrypted massage. It took Lucina just two minutes to crack it up and it revealed to her something that she deeply hoped to be a true blessing. It was a message from Zechs Wind, an alias used by none other but Vergil himself. Lucina knew for the fact that only he would use it, along with the secret code that only she or Gabriel would recognize. And one more thing is that he sent that message through a frequency set specifically by Lucina for all three of them to contact each other.

In his message, he requested a meeting with her in a secure location in Narita Mountains. Of course, Lucina dropped everything and went right there, telling Zero and the others that she is taking a leave of absence from all her duties. Of course, core members and Zero did wonder what she has been up to, but she only told them to mind their own business as she just wanted to get some time alone, without being constantly discriminated and harassed. After that they`ve backed off, although Lucina felt that Kallen wished to know more, but decided not to pry any further and just wished her good luck. And with that settled, Lucina made her way up here, into Narita Mountains, walking towards one of the last not destroyed hangars of JLF. She already saw the opened doors of this place and moved forward, looking around her carefully and holding a gun in her right hand. Surprisingly, this place was really well illuminated and darknette could see all the scrape parts and unused Burais left behind by JLF when they`ve retreated. Lucina though to herself that Black Knights could come and ship all this equipment into their HQ, considering that they`ve apparently set her up a makeshift factory and repair station.

However that wasn`t the main thing that drew Lucina`s full attention. No, it was something that she was absolutely shocked to see. A towering, massive white Knightmare, standing before Lucina. This was easily the biggest one she had ever seen. As an expert on Knightmares, it took just a minute for darknette to remember just what this KMF really was.

"First Advanced 6th Generation Knightmare Frame Achilles." Lucina said in awe. "How on Earth did he get here? And why does it look like it has been heavily upgraded?"

"I see you`ve already met my new partner, Euphie."

At this very name, Lucina`s heart skipped two beats. Only two people knew how she really was named by her mother and father. Yes, Lucina Black was also an alias used by her to stay away from Britannia`s OSI and Geass Order. Her true name, her birthright name was Euphemia Catherina li Britannia/Grayson, blood daughter to Cornelia li Britannia and her beloved, Alexander Grayson. And only one man in whole world had the right to call her Euphie.

Lucina slowly turned around and laid her gaze upon the closest person, aside from Gabriel, whom Lucina loved with all her being and yearned for. She longed for this man`s supportive shoulder and strong will in all the bad times. Lucina always looked up to him and admired him with all her being. She has been looking all over Japan and Britannia`s logs for this person and now he himself came in her grasp. Tears of joy started to form up and streaks of salt liquid began to fall from Lucina`s eye. With cracking voice, she said just one thing.

"Vergil…" She smiled happily, letting her tears to fall freely. "It`s you… You`ve found me…"

"Sorry for the delay, sis." He smiled to her warmly and came closer. "Come here."

And with that said, Vergil carefully pulled Lucina in a warm, caring hug. Lucina returned the favor and hugged him back, nuzzling in his strong shoulder, sobbing and sniffing in the process. Vergil didn`t mind that at all: he knew that Euphie was always the most emotional of the lot and could switch moods at the moment notice, like their mother did some times. They stood like this for a good long minute before Vergil separated himself from darknette and looked her in eyes.

"You grew your hair back." He remarked, cleaning up her face from tears. "You now look a lot more like our mom, Euphie."

"And you are still a spitting image of our dad, Vergil." She returned the favor, smiling to him. "God, I`ve missed you. Where the hell have you been all this time? We were supposed to meet up here all together, but you haven`t showed up. What happened?"

"Wow, easy there." Vergil raised his hands in defense. "I`m sorry that it took me this long to get here, Euphie, but Geass Order and OSI had sniffed out about me and started hunting me down all across the Eastern Europe. They forced me to lay low in Novoulyanovsk, our world`s version of our dad`s hometown. Brits had a secret R&D there and, with the help from scientists, I`ve got me Achilles and destroyed the facility, along with all their toys and KMFs they`ve been building there."

"Sounds like you`ve been busy." Lucina remarked. "Wait, you said that Geass Order was breathing you in the neck? Have they discovered that you are…"

"Yeah, they did." Vergil frowned. "They`ve sent some scrawny kid with a Geass that alters everyone`s perception after me two months ago. Tried same thing with me- I just straight out broke his legs and arm. Brits stopped me from killing him, so now they know that I`m a Geass Blocker."

"I meant that you are Cornelia`s son, but that`s also not good, isn`t it?" Darknette titled her head.

"Oh, that." Vergil finally understood her. "Nah, they`ve got no idea who`s our parents are. Speaking of our family, where is Gabriel? Is he coming later or is he in BK`s HQ?"

At the mention of this, Lucina visibly saddened, which Vergil momentarily saw. He could literally sense Lucina`s sadness and see it in her eyes.

"Okay, Euphie." Vergil tone became serious. "Spill it: what did he do and how bad is it?"

"He… He is not with Zero and me." Lucina quietly said. "He… has joined up with Britannia."

At these words, Vergil`s eyes went wider then Goku`s at the sight of full course feast with bacon and muffins.

"You`re kidding?" Vergil received a negative answer. "Okay, then how in the name of Popo did he end up with Brits? Has he what, went all Robinesiac and became Brit`s tactician?"

Lucina looked away again, wishing not to confirm this. However, Vergil had a PHD in readying awkward silences and understanding what they meant. He frowned soundly.

"Just great." He crossed his arms together. "First, I`m forced to deal with a 60-year old lolita with an entire army of supernatural ninjas, and now my little brother is amnesiac and is working with our enemies. And to think that he has the Power of Memory Control."

"It`s not as bad as it seems, Vergil." Lucina drew his attention to herself. "From what I know, he is actually working with our parents."

Now Vergil quirked eyebrow up, before realizing that this was actually a good think. At least, he was in good hands and, even if he was an amnesiac, he would protect Cornelia and Alex with his life on a pure instinct.

"That`s reassuring." Vergil sighed. "It`s probably for the best. They`ll have someone to protect them if anything happens."

"Got that right, Big Brother."

At those words both li Britannias snapped their heads towards the source of so familiar voice. Vergil`s eyes widened and Lucina went agape. Both could hardly believe who they were seeing before themselves.

Gabriel Arthur li Britannia/Grayson, second son of Cornelia li Britannia and Alexander Grayson, now Captain of Templars and Personal Knight of Euphemia li Britannia, was standing before them, smirking at the both of them. Lucina was the first to break the silence.

"G-Gabriel?!" She almost screamed.

"Who else?" He sarcastically raised his hands. "You know how to transmit your info, Vergil. Took me awhile to decrypt the whole thing."

"What else could you expect? I`ve been on the run for the past season." Vergil came up close to Gabriel and hugged his little brother tightly. "I`ve missed you, Gabriel."

Said Grayson only smiled and hugged his older brother back.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Verg." Vergil finally released his younger sibling, letting him to get a good look at his twin sister and Gabriel immediately noticed that something was really off with Lucina. "Um, Lucina?"

Instead of crying out of shire happiness and running to hug the life out of her twin sibling, Lucina was literally shaking like a set off bomb, her fist clenched and face cowered with her long curvy hair. Vergil also wondered what was going on with her, until he recalled that this is actually the same state that their mother had every time when their dad would make her mad. And, knowing that Euphie`s fuse was going off faster than mother`s, Vergil in one sweep motion gained the safe distance before the bomb went off. And he did right in time, because in the next second Lucina raised her head with the trademark "Cornelian Royal Glare" and in one swift motion closed the gap between her and Gabriel. And before Arthur understood what was going to happen, Lucina unleashed her full fury by punching the air out his lungs with one direct hit in gut. Even Vergil, who was no stranger to beating, cringed, sensing the full extent strength of his younger sister. Heck, she punched just as hard as he hit with his prosthetic arm. Gabriel fell on his knees before Lucina, clenching his gut in the process.

"W-wha-what th-the heck…" He barely managed to say it. "Yu-you ha-have punched th-the air out of m-me…"

Instead of helping him to get up, Lucina literally grabbed Gabriel by his collar and rose up to her level.

"Two months." She angrily said to him. "I`ve been looking for your damned ass for almost two months and I only found out where you were thanks to my bestie. What`s your damned excuse for not finding first?! And how in the freakin world did you lose your own memory?!" She demanded the answers from Gabriel, who looked as if he saw a ghost and devil mixed into one.

Youngest Grayson gulped before answering to his sister.

"I was caught by Bartley, just like you." He began to speak under his sister`s glare. "B-but, they were putting me through a lot of experiments and asking a lot of questions, so, in order to keep you two safe and our mission, I`ve Geassed myself."

At this Vergil clicked into it and came closer to the two.

"You mean, you`ve blocked all your memories by using your Geass?" Vergil and Lucina received a positive nod. "Let me guess: you`ve set yourself a specific command to protect our parents no matter what and simply waited for the opportunity to escape?"

"That was the plan." Gabriel answered. "Um, Lucina. Could you…" Before he finished up, Lucina just dropped him on his rear. "Ouch, you could be a little careful, you know."

"Considering the fact that you`ve abandoned me there without even remembering about my existence, THAT's caring, dear brother." She looked at him accusingly. "Anyway, how then did you remember everything?"

Gabriel rose up from the floor, rubbing his rear.

"Over a month ago, I had a run in with another Geass user." He informed his siblings. "That guy`s Geass was telepathy and he tried to kidnap a blind girl in a wheelchair."

"Wait, wasn`t he a little thin, had white hair and glasses?" Vergil asked Gabriel.

"Yeah, you`ve met him before?"

"More like sensed his Geass." Vergil crossed his arms. "His Geass was permanently active and my senses picked him up from afar when I was in Veneto, on the run from V.V.`s assassins. I`m guessing, when you`ve met him and he didn`t read you, your memory must`ve clicked back, didn`t it?"

"As perceptive as ever." Gabriel praised his brother. "Almost, but it was my Geass that went back online and I`ve dealt with the guy permanently. I saw what he really was and what he wanted to do to her, so I made him forget how to breathe. After that day, I`ve Geassed myself again and unblocked my memories."

"Man that was brutal." Lucina commented. "Anyway, I`ve got a question. Was it you in Prison?"

"You mean in Crusader?" Gabriel asked back. "Yeah, it was me, alright. Good thing that you don`t like killing people, or that Morgraine of yours would`ve finished me off."

"Morgraine?" Vergil looked at his sister curiously. "Isn`t that the second name for Mordred, mortal enemy of King Arthur and his knights?"

"Yeah, it is." Gabriel answered for Lucina. "Do you remember how she always dreamed about building her own Gundam Epyon? Guess what, she built one and it totally destroyed original Lancelot, wrecked Lancelot Crusader and devastated Lancelot Paladin to the point of being beyond repairs. Seriously, how in the world did you build it?"

"Hey, I`ve inherited our dad`s Knightmare engineering touch." Lucina proudly stated. "Besides, our dad has got himself one nice Knightmare as well. Arthorius, was it?"

"Okay, hold it." Vergil raised his hands, stopping the discussion for a time. "As much as I myself wanted to continue this conversation, we`ve got a certain mission to take care and I want both of you to tell me how are things on the fronts."

Gabriel and Lucina looked back at each other and nodded to each other, silently agreeing with Vergil. As always, he was right.

"Okay, Gabriel, how are things looking up with our parents and Britannia as a whole?" Vergil asked him right away.

"Well, for starters, I can defiantly tell that mom and dad is an item already." He began. "It`s unmistakable that they are together now. As for the situation as a whole, things are actually moving towards a good future. Mom is promoting some serious reforms for Japan and Japanese and she is becoming more popular by the day. I`ve heard Euphemia even mention that mom plans to begin a project on turning Japan from the colonial domain into an autonomous Special Zone of Japan, giving equality between Japanese and Britannians and, de-facto, creating a whole separate subject under Britannia`s indirect control. I don`t know the whole extent of this or even if this is true, but if she really is going through with this, then all terrorists in Japan will lose their support and cause to fight."

"Yeah, sounds like things are going rather smoothly in Britannia." Vergil rubbed his chin. "Hm, even though our mom is promoting those reforms, I get the feeling that there are a lot of traditionalists and nationalists from nobility that would see all her efforts destroyed. And I get the feeling that Emperor himself isn`t too happy with mother`s liberal attitude. I already can see some of our relatives forming a plan to stop this." Vergil was speaking out loud. "Keep an eye for that, Gabriel. And also be on the watch for OSI and Geass Order. I`m sure that our grandfather and his loli had discovered that there is a Code Breaker around here."

"Will do." Gabriel replied. "Also, there is something that you, Lucina, would like to know."

"Let me guess: it has to do with Black Knights?" Lucina already suspected that much.

"Hold the thought for a minute or two, Gabriel." Vergil stopped his younger brother for now. "Lucina, how are things in BKs?"

Lucina sighed, closing her eyes for a second before opening them.

"Well, Black Knights themselves still believe that they are capable of toppling the Empire and are fully committed to Zero and his cause." Lucina began. "He`s got around four hundred men and women following him and several thousand supporters in ghettos and Settlement and we receive the full support from Six Houses of Kyoto and India, providing us with everything we need at the moment. At the moment we have 64 Ashikagas, 23 Sutherlands, 7 Gloucesters, 4 Gekkas with 1 Gekka Black Custom, 3 Akumas and 1 Guren MK-2 and my own Morgraine."

"Wait, what are Ashikagas and Akumas?" Gabriel questioned. "I`ve never heard about those models before. Are they upgraded versions of Burai?"

"Ashikaga is a Fifth Generation KMF I`ve built for them." Lucina explained. "In specs, they actually outclass Sutherland and are capable of going one on one with Gloucester. Akuma is also my own KMF project, built from Gloucester and with specs making it 6th Gen KMF. In reality, I think it could put a valiant fight against one of those new mass-production prototypes you`ve got yourselves."

"They are called Edinburgs." Gabriel informed them. "A byproduct of Lancelot Crusader and Gloucester, built to be a successor for Sutherlands and Gloucesters on the battlefields. We`ve got only 5 of those with us for now and they are all in 1st Squad of Templars. Still, their specs in armor and mobility are leagues above Sutherlands and they are rather easier to build then Lancelots. I`ve heard that we`ll receive additional 10 Edinburgs on the next week from Homeland."

"Anyway, most of the Black Knights believe that masses are still on their side and that they have the upper hand against mom in this war." Lucina informed the two.

"And how do you see the situation?" Vergil knew that Lucina was smart enough not to trust the general optimism.

"As I see it, Black Knights are losing this war." Lucina said it flat and plain. "Zero`s pride doesn`t allow him to see that Japanese people are starting to rally up behind our mother, naming her Protector of Numbers and Goddess of Justice. Core members too don`t see it, but I can clearly say that right now Black Knights are weaker than they were a month ago and even the addition of Four Holy Swords doesn't make this situation any better. No, Todoh`s idealism and pride only further blinds them to the fact that Japanese people are tired of terrorism and are ready to finally accept Britannia that our mother is building. I say, a month or two, and this organization is gone if they don`t do something to boost their own popularity."

"It`s just as father suspected." Gabriel crossed his arms. "He figured the situation for BKs and already predicted everything that you said, Lucina. By the way, I`m curious, what does Zero think of our father?"

"You won`t be surprised to hear this." Lucina smirked. "Zero believes that Alexander Grayson is by far the worst Britannian officer he has to deal with. He considers him to be the major obstacle for his plans and mother`s best tool in war with him and his organization. He admires his analytic abilities and fears him for being able to understand how he thinks. But, I doubt that he has the full understanding of our father`s strategic mindset. Also, he has stated that taking him down would also mean striking a deadly blow to mother`s forces."

"No surprises here, indeed." Vergil remarked. "He is right about father`s importance in the army and I have a feeling that father knows just what kind of an enemy he is for Zero and Black Knights. I would even dare to say that he would actually use this to his advantage."

Gabriel actually chuckled at this one, making both of his siblings turn their attention to him.

"What`s so funny?" Lucina wondered.

"Vergil, you`ve just read my mind." Gabriel told him.

It took about a couple of seconds for Vergil to understand what Gabriel actually meant by that. Of course, their father understands how much of a pain in the ass he is for Black Knight and that Zero`s pride has been hurt more times than enough to make himself a target number 1for masked vigilante. Vergil narrowed his eyes and said.

"He`s going to try and lure out Zero." He stated the fact.

"What?" Lucina looked at her brothers confused. "Gabriel, explain the whole thing."

"Okay, two days ago mom held a meeting with her inner circle." Gabriel began. "She and her stuff were tired of Black Knights always having the advantage over them in terms of the initiative and place of attack. So, our father had proposed a plan to strike back at Black Knights. He plans to use himself and Templars as the bait for Zero and Black Knights and have two battalions of mom`s forces surround them when BKs appear. He made sure that Kyoto would get the false information that Templars and he, under the pretext of conducting exercises, are going to wipe out Shinjuku's last remaining terrorist and everyone in there with them, making it seen as another massacre carried out by Britannia. As far as I know, he and his main forces are finishing preparations as we speak."

"Using false information of exterminating terrorists to lure out Black Knights and Zero." Vergil mused. "Well, well, our father is manipulating Kyoto`s old virtues of honor, dignity and pride, purposely leaking this information that Cornelia`s best anti-terrorist unit and their commander are carrying the act of dishonor and atrocity. I can already see Kirihara contacting Zero and demanding extermination of Templars and our father with them. And while Zero might not fall for this, Todoh and his Four Holy Swords would defiantly take the bait and swallow it, along with a good portion of Black Knights. And if Zero refuses to take down Templars, Todoh would take his men and volunteers from the organization and attack Templars on his own, seeing a perfect opportunity to put him down. And if it goes that way, Zero`s own forces would be put in disorder and they`ll lose rust in him, deciding to follow Todoh into battle. Such cunning and deception, I myself or Schneizel wouldn`t have created a better plan."

"Wait, when op starts?" Lucina asked Gabriel.

"I know that it begins tomorrow, but only dad knows when op starts." Gabriel said to Lucina. "I think he`ll start it when pincer forces will be in the position."

"Damn, if that`s the case then BKs will be in a trap and suffer a crippling blow." Lucina growled. "I`ve got to warn them about it."

"No." Vergil said with strong voice. "You won`t tell anything about it to Zero or any other Black Knights member."

"Hm, why not?" Gabriel wondered. "Do you have a plan or something?"

"I do." Vergil stated. "Father`s plan is going to deal a very crippling blow for BKs, yes, but this is also a very good opportunity for me and Lucina. Gabriel, head back in Settlement. After all, you`ve got our aunt to protect."

"Hm, alright." Gabriel said. "I`ll see you later." With this said, Gabriel went his way leaving Lucina and Vergil alone in the hangar.

"Okay, what`s your plan? I take it; you are joining up with Black Knights?"

"Yes, and I already know how I`m going to gain their trust and respect." Vergil turned to Achilles. "Euphie, have you heard the name Aleksey Koshkin before?"

Lucina widened her eyes at the mention of this name. As a Knightmare Developer and a girl who loved studying the history, she knew this name very well. Aleksey Koshkin is a Russian Knightmare Developer, man who is responsible for the creation of Fifth Generation of Knightmares with his development of experimental Gracchus and creator of First 6th Generation Advanced Knightmare Frame Achilles, which may`ve never been applied to mass-production, was outfitted with some of the most unique and newest KMF parts that Lucina had ever known. Hell, she studied his works and essays on development KMFs and building them when she was 10 years old with her father. Essentially, it was Aleksey who became a spiritual guide for Lucina in creating her masterpiece, Morgraine.

"Of course I have." She stated confidently. "Why are you asking?"

"In Novoulyanovsk, I`ve met him and his developing team. They were developing new KMFs for Britannia and wanted to escape into EU. I`ve offered to help them out if they could upgrade me Achilles. They did so and with that KMF I`ve took care of Brits and their developed experimental KMFs. We`ve prepared to escape by using newest stealth carriers, which I`ve used to get here. As a parting gift, Aleksey had left me with something very… interesting. He said that I would need a capable mech to install it onto Achilles." Vergil explained the situation to Lucina, before drawing out of the pocket a scheme for this new device and giving it to Lucina. "This is a blueprint and instruction on how to install it."

Lucina immediately took the thing and opened it up, quickly going through it all. It took young darknette a whole minute to realize just what kind of a device Aleksey and his crew had developed for Achilles. This wasn`t something advanced, no. This was simply revolutionizing.

"Drake Wing Float System…" She said in awe, looking at the blueprint.

Oh, she defiantly had a lot of work to do. And she would start right now.

* * *

 **Viceroy`s Palace. Cornelia`s personal room.**

Cornelia was known for having some very bad days in her life. Being a Second Princess, Forth Heir in line for the thrown, Viceroy of Area 11 and Chief General meant that she would have to deal with some messed up situations on a daily basis and Goddess of Victory got pretty good in this. A true testimony to that would have to be Area 11, that used to be, under rule of her now deceased brother Clovis, a burning powder cag with all their insurgency and terrorism. Now it is considered as one of more stable Areas in Holy Britannian Empire, even with Zero and his Black Knights out there. People here, both Japanese and Britannians, are now enjoying a time of stable growth and wealth and significant decrease in crimes, terrorism and even discrimination, thanks to latest laws being applied in society by Cornelia.

However, that had nothing to do with Cornelia`s current state of health. For the last couple of days she has been feeling herself extremely dizzy and had some cases of weakness from all of a sudden. Just yesterday, she spent most of her day in her private chambers, excusing herself by saying that she wished to have some privacy, even from Euphie and Nonette, both of which were clearly shocked by this. Unfortunately, her misfortune didn`t end at dizziness and near faints. This mourning she woke with the strongest urge in her life to throw up and she was really grateful that Alex wasn`t in the room, who had left her to prepare everything for the upcoming operation. She entrusted him with carrying out the entire thing, even giving him full command of two additional battalions of Gloucesters and Sutherlands, along with VTOLs and some artillery.

As for Goddess of Victory herself, she could tell that she was in her worst shape, especially after that vomiting. She could barely stand on her feet after that and was force to get back in bed to rest some more. Good thing that she had taken care of arranging a day off for her and her staff office today, along with Euphie. Cornelia hoped that this sudden decease would end today or she would be put in a complicated situation.

Cornelia was simply lying on cool bed of hers, feeling herself a little better now. The only thing that she felt was missing was Alex, who had relocated to Templars HQ for time being, doing all the preparations for his operation. Hopefully, he would be successful and be back with news of Zero`s defeat or simply back to her, as Cornelia started to miss him. It was... not right for her now, to be apart from Grayson. She knew that it sounded strange and rather selfish, but, when it was about Grayson and her, Cornelia could be the most selfish person in the world. Alex was her beloved, one that filled her life and happiness, and if some fiend had mustered a gal to try and take him away from him, then Cornelia wouldn`t think twice to kill her in the most brutal way possible. And Grayson was fully aware of this, which he described as: "You are being a little... Yandere about it, Cornelia." That "Yandere" thing caught Cornelia`s attention and she had Suzaku Kururugi, whom she trusted and respected as a capable soldier and loyal member of Templars, to explain to her. She still recalled it.

* * *

 _"Kururugi, could you indulge my curiosity?" Cornelia asked Suzaku, who visibly gulped at the request._

 _"Y-yes, Your Highness."_

 _"Good. A couple of days ago, I`ve heard from Grayson an interesting word, one that is Japanese in origin." Cornelia began. "Could you give me a proper explanation of this word?"_

 _"Um, yes, if I know what it means, that is." Suzaku was getting a little confused._

 _"It`s called "yandere"." Cornelia named the thing. "Do you know what that means, Kururugi?"_

 _Suzaku almost chocked when he heard this coming from Princess Cornelia. He looked at her with a very, very confused look._

 _"May I ask of you how exactly did you hear this word, Your Highness?" Kururugi asked politely._

 _Cornelia decided not to give him an absolutely truthful answer._

 _"He and I were discussing our... preferences in Japanese animation." It was no secret among those who knew of Grayson`s origin that Princess Cornelia had become rather... interested in this particular amusement. "He brought up this term when we were discussing Mirai Nikki and one of female leads there."_

 _Suzaku nodded, now getting what Cornelia meant and mentally sighed. Grayson`s laptop was filled with to no end with various TV, films, anime and much more. Alex was always glad to let his friends borrow his laptop and enjoy their favorite shows or films. At this point, everyone had something they really loved to watch or play: Suzaku was fully into Dragon Age games and Game of Thrones, being now Jon Snow fan; Villetta loved watching James Bond films and Dark Knight trilogy; Gabriel favored Tarantino films and Skyrim; Euphemia found particular joy in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Disney films; Darlton was into Call of Duty series and, surprisingly, Marvel Cinematic Universe; Guilford was now pro in beating Dark Souls, much to Alex`s chagrin, and total fan of Soviet version of Sherlock Holmes, much to Alex`s approval; Cecile had a particular liking in The Sims and some "revealing" anime series; Lloyd... was now dreaming of building his own Gundam Zero._

 _Back to the topic, Suzaku did recall the meaning of this term._

 _"Yandere doesn`t have a translation into English, Your Highness." Suzaku informed her. "It describes a person, who is deeply in love with someone would do anything for this person. However, yandere are also very jealous and, most of the times, psychotic about their chosen ones. They would go to absolute extreme to ensure that their beloved stays with them, even killing every single soul on Earth for that matter."_

 _"Hm... that`s is quite interesting. Dismissed, Kururugi." Suzaku turned around and went in his own direction._

* * *

Cornelia, at first, though that Alex lightly insulted her by saying this, but, after thinking about it and additional explaining from Grayson, now she considers it to be a compliment to her. For Cornelia, family and loved ones are above everything, even Emperor and Empire. And, if somebody threatens anyone who falls into one of those categories, no Beerus would be able to stop her from killing those who threatened them.

Cornelia felt another ache in her stomach and winced, recalling all her goings through the last couple of days in bathroom. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her organism? It`s like Cornelia was…

This sudden thought had really scarred Cornelia. Not because she was afraid of this in general, but because the possibility was just too high. She and Grayson had their "private sessions" quite often and, despite her precautions, the chance of what she was thinking was still present and, considering what she was going through right now only complimented this fact. After all, Cornelia did remember that her mother had the same problem when she was with Euphie inside of her.

Quickly getting up and moving into her bathroom, where she had secretly put everything that a woman could need. Right now, she needed to know for sure what the hell was wrong with her.

10 minutes later, Cornelia finally exited her bathroom. She looked as if she had seen her worst nightmare, even though the situation was absolutely reversed. No, what happened to Cornelia wasn`t a nightmare, but a blessing. As she seat onto the bed, small streaks of tears started to fall and her face lightened up with a smile and then a small happy chuckle escaped from her mouth. She always wished that this would`ve happened to her and now it did.

Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of Britannia, Goddess of Victory and Viceroy of Area 11… was pregnant.

* * *

 **Okay… now this is… even more…**

 **Vergil: Oh man… This is going to be problematic.**

 **Gabriel: Considering the fact who is the father and our grandfather, problematic isn`t the word I would use here.**

 **Lucina: Hey, am I the only one here who is genuanly happy for my mother here?!**

 **Mysterious Immortal: Of course not, my dear. New life is always a blessing for the parents to have in this world.**

 **Vergil, Gabriel and Lucina: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**

 **Immortal: You`ll see soon enough. My dear Alexander, wouldn`t you mind showing to our lovely audience my part?**

 **With great pleasure.**

* * *

It has been nearly two hundred years since someone had actually called C.C. into the public library. And out of all people on Earth, only one person had the will and liking to do so. Immortal witch rarely allowed herself to be called upon, but there was but one person who could do so without any negative aftereffect. Not even Charles and Marianne were held in this kind of respect by C.C., and that`s saying something. Quietly making her way through the storages, she finally saw the person she was looking for. As usual, he was enjoying another book, readying it with esthetic delight and satisfaction. Greenette was the first to speak up.

"How`s the book?" She asked the towering person.

"Interesting in a way of revealing the characters, but rather incoherent in plot development." The person said with deep voice, turning his attention to eternally young witch. "I`m glad to see you well, Cassandra." He bowed his head in greeting manner. "I apologize for forcing you to meet me in this place."

"You are polite as ever, old man." C.C. smiled to him "A rare treat among immortals, especially those, who carry Britannian Royal blood."

"Please, my dear." The man place the book back in place. "You know better than anyone that I carry little no blood relations to current dynasty. In fact, I`ve got far more attachment with you, my dear."

"True, you were and still are a father figure to me, Merlin." C.C. admitted. "Now then, how can I help you?"

* * *

 **Next time: Britannia first major operation against Black Knight; Arthorius and Lancelot Templar vs. Four Holy Swords; Son vs. Father.**


	24. Grayson Pincer

**Outside of Shinjuku Ghetto Living Sector. Templars training grounds.**

Grayson checked his radar, looking at the disposition of his forces. All Templars were deployed today, the entire fighting force, consisting of 28 elite Knightmare Pilots, piloting Gloucesters, with the exception of 1st Squad, or "Vanguard Squad", as some call it, equipped with newest mass-produced 7th Generation Prototype Knightmare Frames Edinburgs, led by Major Villetta Nu. The number of Templars had grown up after their battle in prison, with additional 10 pilots joining up. Of course, there were more than 30 volunteers to join in, but Grayson personally restricted rapid and incontrollable expansion of the corp and selecting each of those pilots after seeing their files and how good they`ve performed in simulations. After that, they were asked questions by Gabriel Grayson, Captain of Templars, Euphemia`s Personal Knight and unofficial Alex`s second-in-command after prison break. If they were approved by him, then they would have a permission to join in, with the promise of following orders from Grayson and respecting his ideals about nationalities, loyalties and honor.

And in return for this and good service, Templars were getting some of the best equipment in entire Army and Area 11, from food supplies to Gloucesters Swordmaster. This model was rarer seen in active Britannian forces and was mainly used by Euro-Britannian orders. Grayson personally requested the models to be transferred in Area 11 by contacting Michele Manfredi, Grand Master of St. Michael order. As it turned out, Manfredi was actually sort of a fan of Grayson`s exploits and his achievements, admiring the man and respecting for his determination and loyalty. He sent around 10 Frames to Area 11 as a gift and provided Templar technicians with blueprints on how to modify regular Gloucester to Swordmaster. After that, Templars` main KMF became Gloucester Swordmaster, which quickly gain popularity in troops and everyone loved using it.

Among Templar ranks there were those who possessed their own unique Knightmares as well. Such as Lieutenant Suzaku Kururugi with his fast moving Lancelot Sentinel, Alexander Grayson with his astonishing Arthorius and Gabriel with the newest model, Lancelot Templar.

After Lancelot Crusader suffered serious damage from battling with Morgraine, Lloyd and Alex set on upgrading it to better match the new Black Knights` models. In short amount of time, they were able to repair and heavily upgrade Crusader, turning it into a completely new Knightmare Frame, named Lancelot Templar. Templar`s armor upgraded to better accommodate attacks from MVSs and heavy weapons. Blaze Luminous shields were swapped with Luminous Shroud system and Luminous Cone, boosting its defenses. Cerberuses were relocated into shoulders and four miniature missile launchers were added onto the waist. Templar`s arms were equipped now with Tonfa MVSs, moving from within arms and not disabling shielding system and allowing to install additional 2 Slash Harkens on them, like on original Lancelot and Arthorius. However, the main change with Templar was made when Alex and Gabriel decided to install Arthorius`s drive into Templar, which, in turn, led to significant increase in mobility, making it just as fast as Sentinel at 70% output. Now Templar was capable of not just holding his ground against Gekka Black, but even against Morgraine in combat. As the sidearm, Templar carried VARIS and also possessed two storage cells for Chaos Mines or Energy Fillers. In overall exterior, Templar now looked a little more like Arthorius, but retained the initial major design from Crusader. In summation, with Gabriel as its pilot, Lancelot Templar was currently the most advanced 7th Generation Knightmare from Lancelot line. And it was fortunate that Princess Euphemia landed her Personal Knight to this mission, deciding to have Knight of Nine as her temporary Knight today.

Alex looked very closely at the map, seeing how all troops were deployed onto the positions. Vanguard Squad under Villetta`s command was the most forward one, 2nd and 3rd were taking the flanks, 4th serving as firing support with heavy weaponry and 5th one acting as rearguard and reserve unit. Arthorius was placed into just behind Vanguard Squad with Templar at his right and Sentinel keeping to the rear. It was a basic attack pattern, which Grayson didn`t needed right now. He contacted his commanding officers and Camelot pilots.

"New orders." He began. "Vanguard Squad, 2nd and 3rd Squads advance, using Swine Array formation. 4th and 5th, keep up behind as reserve and covering unit. Sentinel will go as tip of Swine. Me and Gabriel will be covering from behind."

 _"_ _Sir, not to doubt you, but this area is so filled with ruins and scraps, that it`s almost too easy to set up a trap, sir."_ Commander of 2nd Squad spoke up, advancing on the position. _"Are you sure that you`ll be alright with Captain Gabriel here?"_

 _"_ _You`ve got an eye for strategy, Captain Forsyth."_ Grayson smiled to Briton`s smart thinking. _"Don`t worry, I`ll be alright. After all, you were informed about the details of this operation, weren`t you?"_

 _"_ _Aye, sir."_ Forsyth informed his CO. _"Don`t worry, sir. We are all prepped up and ready to pay back those guys for everything."_

 _"_ _Yes, we are!"_ CO of 3rd squad called out.

 _"_ _We`ll show those bastards the justice they`ve deserved."_ Officer of 4th Squad spoke up.

"Glad to hear it." Grayson knew that his men were ready for this operation.

Alex was really glad to hear his men cheering up and boosting about delivering justice to Black Knights. Those men and women were the best Britannia had to offer. Ciaran Forsyth, for an example, was just like Alex in many ways: started out in Cornelia`s Royal Guard as Lieutenant, made his way into Purebloods around the time Grayson became it`s CO and was promoted to Captain, leading 2nd Squad at Narita and supporting retreating Darlton, and afterwards leading Templars as one of officers and most capable KMF pilots. Alex even considered the possibility of putting Ciaran into Camelot as Deviser and full-fledged pilot, possibly giving him Gekka Avenger to pilot or the upcoming new prototype, base from Lancelot Sentinel and Crusader. And the guy was real good in adapting to the situation at hands and acting cool when needed. As of now, he was 4th best pilot in Templars, sharing the place with Villetta.

Turning away from his thoughts, Grayson activated his engines and moved out with the rest of his forces. He already could tell that place was deserted completely and for a good reason. They were supposed to find civilians already, but none were here, whatsoever. Normally, any commander would`ve started getting worried, but Alex wasn`t as he had anticipated this happening in advance. Zero still held great presence in Ghettos and could`ve easily ordered all civilians to leave the place of future combat. And if he didn`t, then Spec Ops troops, that Grayson had used to thoroughly search this entire area and every corner of this place, would`ve evac all people here instead. But, it wasn`t necessary, because, as their scouts had informed Alex, this part of ghetto was empty of life since the midnight. That was just the sign Grayson was waiting: Zero had planted the trap for him and Templars were heading right towards it. However, there was something that Zero didn`t think about. Grayson had counted on that already.

After about 15 minutes of steady movement, all forces started to feel how the ground began to shake. Arthorius`s scans had picked up this and Grayson already knew what was happening. Before his KMF and all around him, buildings started to fall onto the ground. Templars were quickly blocked away from their commander as they were now trapped in entire different area of ghetto and it would take them a lot of time to get to him. As the dust started to settle down, Alex found himself and Gabriel in a very interesting situation: they were now on a former district center, with ruined buildings blocking every way out of this plato. It didn`t take Grayson a second to figure out what had happened.

Zero separated him and his forces, in order to quickly deal with each of them. It was smart, as Grayson had admitted. Suddenly, Villetta and Ciaran clicked in.

 _"_ _Lt.-Colonel!"_ Villetta shouted out. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _In one piece as well as Gabriel."_ Alex retorted. _"Your status?"_

 _"_ _Those blasts hadn`t touched us, sir."_ Captain Forsyth called out. _"But we are now in a freakin trap here!"_

 _"_ _As expected of Zero or Todoh."_ Gabriel commented. _"I`m picking up around 50 unidentified KMF signals already and most of them had encircled Templars already. And there are 6 KMFs surrounding us."_

Well, Grayson had to give a credit to Zero and his men: those guys sure knew how to deploy their forces quickly. Right now, Alex could bet his Viscount title that he and Gabriel would be facing off Todoh and his Four Holy Swords and Morgraine at the same time or Guren MK-2 for that matter. Villetta and others would be dealing with those new models of Burais that Black Knights had now, which could be problematic for Sutherlands, but okay for Gloucesters. However, Black Knights had no idea that they`ve walked right into a trap of their own. But it wasn`t time to reveal it yet.

Suddenly, Grayson heard through loudspeakers a very familiar voice calling out.

 _"_ _To all Templars and their Commander."_ As prideful as ever, Grayson noted. _"This is Zero speaking to all of you. Your vile and atrocious plan on eradicating civilians here has failed and I`m giving you a choice: surrender peacefully and leave your Knightmares, or perish in flames of our righteous justice. This is my only warning so consider your options carefully."_

Grayson only smirked at this one, before hearing the responses from his own troops.

 _"_ _Alex, I pick up around 30 KMF from west, all ready and waiting."_ Suzaku called out. _"He had placed them to encircle us here."_

 _"_ _My Edinburg picks up additional 20 from north and east."_ Villetta called out. _He pinned us down and we can`t retreat from this one."_

 _"_ _FUBAR."_ Forsyth cursed. _"Pardon the language, sir, but we are in trouble here."_

 _"_ _And I can clearly see those 6 KMFs now."_ Gabriel called out. _"4 Gekkas, Gekka Black and Guren MK-2."_

"So, he hasn`t brought Morgraine into this." Grayson mused, before turning up the loudspeakers. "This is Lt.-Colonel Alexander Grayson, commander of Templars. Zero, I take it you`ve decided to deal with me once and for all, after all."

 _"_ _As much as I may respect you, Grayson."_ Zero called out. _"You`ve become a very troubling nuisance and your Templars have caused us enough trouble as well. I`m simply taking care of the biggest threat when it`s at its weakest."_

"You know, I`m actually surprised that you`ve decided to bring so many of your troops here." Grayson called out. "You outnumber us and have completely surrounded. I say, you`ve got us in perfect pincer."

 _"_ _This flattery won`t save you, Grayson."_ Zero answered. _"Just surrender and save your Templars the fate of being destroyed. And don`t count on Cornelia to save you. Her main forces are far away from you and all your attempts to call out for backup outside here will be useless. You`ve lost, Grayson."_

"Don`t count me off just yet, Zero." Grayson clicked in general channel. "All Templars hear me! Black Knights and their collaborators have surrounded us and order us to surrender. I won`t lie, their forces have superior numbers and positioned themselves well. We are cut off and have no escape. That is why…"

There was a pause for an entire minute, which seemed like an entire year for everyone here. Until Grayson hadn`t finished.

"…I order you to fight!" He ordered strongly. "I shall not falter and shall not give myself up to the masked murderer and his so-called knights! And I order you not to either! Show them the strength and will of Templars! All Templars, SEND THEM TO THEIR MAKER!"

 _"_ _YES, SIR!"_ All Templars called out, prepared to fight for their life and make Black Knights pay for all their crimes.

 _"_ _Stubborn, arrogant… Black Knight, forth to our victory!"_ Zero gave the decisive order.

At the very same moment, Gekkas and Guren appeared right out of the smoke screen and went right after Arthorius and Lancelot Templar. Arthorius drew out it`s swords and prepped up, as Lancelot Templar`s arms blades came out and began to glow red, ready to be applied to main use. Alex looked at his attackers and then called out to Gabriel.

"You take on 2 Gekkas and Guren." Grayson ordered him. "I`ll deal with Todoh and those 2 other Gekkas."

 _"_ _Okay."_ Gabriel moved his KMF to Arthorius`s left. _"Time for some payback."_

With this said, Templar rushed forth, with Arthorius moving with him at the same speed. The two were moving in sync and changed their positions on the fly, making it hard for their attackers to pinpoint who will attack whom. As between incoming forces were nothing more, but 5 meters, Arthorius jumped up in the air, using his hip Harkens boosting his leap. At the very same moment, Templar leaped forward as well, spinning around right in front of Guren. In one swift motion, Lancelot Templar`s leg connected Guren`s head, sending the red unit away of his way to meet rubble and concrete, leaving 2 Gekkas to face off against their advanced counterpart, who had just landed and drew out his Tonfa blades.

Arthorius descended down, attacking 2 Gekkas at the same time with his MVSs. Pilots couldn`t hold out the falling KMF and were pushed away from landing spot of Arthorius. Gekka Black in one swift motion turned around with his Revolving Blade and tried to slash out Arthorius`s head off. Grayson knew that this was going to happen and pushed his left blade back, countering the upcoming attack and interlocking with Gekka Black with his second sword, pushing his opponent back. Gekkas, seeing how their leader is being pushed, rushed to help him with a moment to waste. They were attacking from right and left of Arthorius, drawing their weapons to cut down this KMF. Seeing how he was going to be cut down, Grayson in one motion moved aside Black`s blade and unleashed his Vulcans upon him, damaging the body and making it withdraw for a moment. Advancing Gekkas were met with two MVSs, blocking their katanas in midair and trying to push at Arthorius.

In the meantime, Templar`s assault on his front was going relatively slow as his Tonfas were defending him from attack of Holy Swords, who tried to cut him down from two sides at the same time. Gabriel was beginning to think that he might have to ask for help, but he recalled Grayson`s personal order on keeping those guys busy, so he started on thinking on different tactic, before coming up with something. As the 2 Gekkas approached Templar from both sides, readying their swords to cut down from below, Templar prepared itself and when the two were just in 1 meter from attack, suddenly moved behind a little, placing those Gekkas right in front of himself. At that moment, Templar withdrew his Cerberus and unleashed a hail of shells at two KMF, destroying their mounted weapons and damaging their arms. Sensing the danger from behind, Gabriel moved Templar 180 degrees and was now face to face with Guren, who`s right arm was already flashing with energy. Grayson already knew what plan it had and how to counter it. Instead of moving away, Templar pushed in the front. Black Knightmare suddenly grabbed Guren`s extended limb and, using all its horses, threw the red Knightmare behind his back, landing it on to the ground with a bang. Seeing as his father was in a tight situation, Gabriel sent his Harkens at the attacking Gekkas, damaging their Frames and easing up the pressure on Arthorius.

Seeing how the two were now distracted by that sudden attack, Arthorius used this chance and moved their swords away and then leveled his arms right at the heads of those two KMFs. In the next instant, 2 Slash Harkens rocketed out his arms, destroying their head completely and almost piercing their cockpits. After this, pilots were forced to eject their precious Gekkas, leaving their comrades alone. After this, Grayson turned his entire attention at the damaged Gekka Black and moved right at him. Damaged KMF was still capable of fighting and posed a threat, so Grayson decided to put this one down as fast as he could. He used his left sword to swing, making Black step back. But that was only a ruse move, as right sword pierced Black`s left arm and destroyed it completely. Still, Gekka Black`s pilot decided to land at least one hit at Arthorius as his sword swung down, making superior KMF move away and around him. Seeing that Gabriel`s Gekkas were going at him, Arthorius fired all 4 Harkens at the two, piercing their waists and destroying them once Harkens began to return back to the main body. Pilots ejected at that moment, leaving their mechs burn down as flames engulfed their remains. Templar moved to Grayson`s left, positioning himself near of him and preparing himself for the attack.

The battle was raging not so long, but Four Holy Swords had just lost their KMFs, Lt.-Colonel Todoh`s Gekka was in pretty bad shape, barely managing to hold his sword and Guren MK-2 was only rising up from the ground, dented and with beaten pride. As for their opponents, they were still unscathed.

Grayson saw that either of his enemies wouldn`t attack them at the moment and called out his forces.

"Arthorius to Templars." Grayson clicked his comm. "How are things on your end?"

 _"_ _Vanguard Squad is holding the front and skirmishes with them, sir."_ Villetta reported. _"We can`t advance, but we`ve taken down 5 KMFs already."_

 _"_ _2_ _nd_ _Squad here."_ Captain Forsyth called out. _"We`re managing the left flank and holding off those sods at bay. No casualties on our side. As for the enemy, they won`t be accounting for 7 KMFs._

 _"_ _3_ _rd_ _and 4_ _th_ _Squads are handling the right flank."_ Reported Suzaku from his Sentinel. _"5_ _th_ _Squad is providing support for all fronts with heavy weaponry. We`ve taken care of 10 KMFs, but Zero`s forces still hold the advantage in position and numbers. Also, we are starting to run low on anti-KMF shells here._

 _"_ _Seems like Zero has underestimated our forces."_ Gabriel replied with a smirk. _"Shall I do the honors?"_

"Be my guest." Grayson replied, knowing what Euphie`s Knight meant by that.

Time to finish up this little game.

* * *

 **Outside of encirclement. Zero`s Akuma.**

Inside of his personal KMF, Lelouch was watching the battle unfolding. At first glance, one would suspect that Black Knights were winning this one as they`ve surrounded Templars` main force and gave them no exit from this tight situation. The plan was executed properly and without a hunch: plant bombs in the buildings and destroy them, capturing enemy forces in a trap and then, using superior numbers and long-range weaponry, finish them off. Zero even managed to isolate Grayson from his forces, leaving him at the mercy of Todoh, Kallen and Four Holy Swords. Even though Lucina wasn`t present here and without her Morgraine, their forces were weakened a little, Zero held no doubt that Britannians would be defeated today and he`ll finally put an end to Cornelia`s Dark Crusader, that has been such a thorn in his side.

However, as the battle went on, Zero was forced to witness the strength and courage of Templars, who had put a solid defensive position and were fighting back with their teeth and nails, taking down 22 Knightmares already. All of those KMFs were Lucina`s Ashikagas, who were holding up strong, but even they were not enough for those Gloucesters and new models. As for Grayson, things looked even grimmer: Four Holy Swords had lost their Gekkas to Arthorius and this new Knightmare, Todoh`s KMF was in worse shape than Lelouch had hopped and Kallen was still relatively well, but he held no illusions that she would deal with those two.

Lelouch had to give a credit to Templars and their leader for proving to be such a match to him and his forces. He hadn`t anticipated such violent résistance from them, as his forces were now on the losing side. Anger and frustration were rising up in him, knowing that, if this keeps up, then Black Knights will lose far more than that. There was only one way to take now.

He had to issue a retreat. However, before he could click in his comm, Akuma picked up a flying object that rose up in the sky. Lelouch, looking closely, recognized this to be a signal rocket.

A signal rocket? But for whom…

Suddenly, Akuma`s sensors reported an appearance of multiple enemy units. Not just few, but around 40 Knightmares suddenly appeared on the radar. However, that wasn`t the worst, no. The worst part was the fact that those Knightmares were placed right behind his remaining Black Knights` forces, surrounding them and now firing at them. In one minute, Lelouch saw how from trapper he became the trapped. His full fighting force was now facing off the enemy at two fronts and Templars were also there.

But how?! How could this have happened to him?! In what way could Britannians have placed those spare forces so that they would surround his forces?!

Unless…

"DAMN YOU, GRAYSON!" Zero slammed his fist at the controls in pure rage.

He just realized how foolish he was. It was so obvious to figure out, but he was still played. Those forces were stationed there prematurely, because they were to be used as pincer force against him. Templars were the bait that Zero has swallowed, just as Kyoto had swallowed that information about Cornelia`s plan to take care of remaining terrorists in Shinjuku. That was a clever ruse, a fake that Kyoto had believed in. Its purpose was now unfolding before Lelouch`s eyes.

Grayson had lured Black Knights out in the open to finally take the offensive.

And Zero was the one who willingly allowed him to do so.

* * *

 **In the skies above Tokyo Settlement.**

Vergil had to hand it to Aleksey for building this Knightmare. Despite its shire size, it was really darn fast and maneuverable. Usage of lighter material made this giant really a master piece and one of its kind. If Achilles had been built with normal materials, then his weight would be around 30 tons, making it almost impossible to move without second drive core. Say whatever you want about Russians, but their kind knows how to build murder machines, like Achilles or legendary T-34, which is still considered by many to be a masterpiece.

However, Aleksey outdid himself with this newest addition to Achilles. Once Lucina explained Vergil what that thing really was, his eyes were lighted up just like time when he saw Tallgeese in action for the first time. He was just 8 years old at the time, but that left an impact on the young crown prince, wanting to become first an Ace pilot, then a KMF Master, both of which he did. However, not even in his wildest dreams had he expected to be piloting a legendary Knightmare that has just been equipped with the newest system.

Drake Wings Float System, world`s first installable Floating System, developed secretly by Aleksey for Achilles and Vergil. Lucina`s eyes were almost about bug out once she discovered just how much specs this thing has and, once she explained it to her older brother, Vergil was all in for installing it as well. It`s max propulsion and speed were so high, that it allowed Achilles reach nearly 150 miles per hour and go at this rate without any problem and worrying about power supply. Because, unlike other prototype units, Drake Wings were equipped with Energy Filler of their own, allowing Achilles to rely solely on them during flight and not to worry about draining his own power supply too fast. Drake Wings were not only built for fast paced movements, but also as high speed maneuverable gear, allowing Achilles to move at lowest altitudes with immense maneuverability and gain height at fast speed. And to think that this Achilles was once considered being nothing more but an antique. Well, Britannians sure as hell didn`t expected this relic to destroy one of their top secret R&D facility. Now, this very same KMF will make his official appearance.

Just as he had predicted, Grayson managed to trap Zero`s forces in a pincer, using Kyoto and Templars to do so. Everything was going even better, or worse, than Vergil could`ve anticipated. Good thing that Lucina finished up installing Drake Wings yesterday evening and returned in HQ to pick up her Morgraine and remaining forces to lead them against encircling forces. With Morgraine in the front, Britannian encirclement wouldn`t last very long and it will provide the opening for depleting numbers of Black Knights to safely retreat. As for Vergil and his Achilles, their task was a little different.

He needed to draw out Arthorius`s attention and let Todoh and Kallen Kozuki retreat, while also keeping his father and brother busy. Although, he better not overdo it or he might risk not to be born in this world and risk his siblings not to born either. And if that were to happen, his dear little sister Euphie would literally turn Vergil into… something that not even his father would be able to say. And he was linguistic student at one point of his life.

Speaking of his fierce sister, Vergil contacted her as he saw that he was just above his father.

"Lucina, I`m on position." Vergil informed her, turning on Nemesis System on, tracking the entire battle on. "Listen, enemy`s main force is concentrated on north-west, protecting their artillery pieces there. I`ll snipe them out, you and BKs attack them from rear and put in disorder."

 _"_ _Gotha."_ Lucina replied, noises of battle were heard on her end.

Achilles`s Railgun attached to its right arm and rose up to the point. Seeing his targets in the scope, Vergil pulled the trigger and in one second one magnetically powered up shell went out of the gun straight to the artillery. Vergil wasn`t targeting the nearest one, but that that was in center, destroying it without problem. Then, one by one, more targets went down in flames from sniping, clearing the path for remaining Black Knights to escape. Vergil checked the System, indicating just 9 KMFs getting out of the trap, covered by Morgraine and reinforcements. Knightmare Master didn`t feel any sorrow for them as he knew that those fools allowed themselves to be led here. Now, to save some more asses.

Descending down from the altitude, Achilles`s Railgun was attached back behind him. Vergil witnessed how heavily damaged Gekka Black and Guren MK-2 were barely holding of a combined assault from Arthorius and Lancelot Templar. Older li Britannia had to hand it to Gabriel: he really improved with KMFs and pilots this one with grace and skill. As for his father… Vergil always knew that he and Lucina inherited _his_ Knightmare piloting skills. Although, not to insult his mother, Vergil had noted that their mother was one badass pilot and according to their dad`s tales, she once beat his ass in KMF duel. However, seeing how his father moves in Arthorius, made Vergil seriously question that story. Because, just this one look at his move set and how well he moves Arthorius makes Vergil, a KMF Master, consider that guy a threat to him. And not just any kinds of threats. His father, Alex Grayson, had just been placed on the second place of his "not-want-to-fight-pilots". The first place, however, was still held by a single self-righteous hypocritical bastard that took arm away. And to think that his father once called this guy a friend, and that he is around here…

Turning away from the thoughts of sweet revenge and justice, Vergil moved his Achilles closer to the place of fight and fired his right-handed Slash Harkens onto Templar, attaching it to himself. The advanced prototype was now stringed up like a ragdoll and Achilles simply moved his right hand to the left, sending Gabriel`s KMF smashing into the pile of rubble and concrete. That should keep him occupied for a moment. As for Arthorius, Vergil decided not to take his chances in long-term battle with him. Going on the max speed, descending like a giant eagle at the Arthorius, Achilles simply punched Grayson`s KMF with enormous strength, multiplied with flight and speed at 100 miles. Arthorius was sent right into the ruble crushing. Vergil turned on the mic and spoke up.

"Get your asses out of here!" Vergil ordered with his commanding voice. "Those two won`t stay down for long! Get moving!"

 _"_ _Just who the heck you are?"_ Guren`s pilot, Kallen, as Vergil recalled, called out. _"Why should we trust you?"_

 _"_ _That`s because he is my older brother, Red."_ Lucina clicked in. _"Listen, follow Vergil`s instructions and withdraw now! We`ve lost far more than enough today."_

 _"_ _Lucina?"_ Kallen`s voice sounded surprised. _"Wait, you are THE Vergil? The one that she was telling about."_

"Yes, one and only. Now move, you dummies!"

At this command Gekka and Guren began to move outside of this place. Vergil turned his attention to Arthorius rising up from the rubble and getting ready to pursue them. Achilles moved to cover their paths, drawing out his swords and preparing to fight with Arthorius. High-spec KMF moved with his swords drawn out towards massive KMF, hoping to get an early advantage with his high speed and mobility. Achilles was met with immense barrage of strikes and cuts, but Vergil parried them all, getting back in the air once again and drawing out his mounted weaponry, unleashing a hail of shells and bullets at Arthorius for several seconds until stopping and seeing how it tanked it all with his blue shields. Just as Vergil suspected: Grayson came equipped with some pretty hefty shielding system. However, he didn`t needed to go on as Guren and Gekka were now far enough. Gaining the height and speed, Achilles flew off, leaving the battlefield to its victors.

* * *

 **Black Knights` HQ. Two hours later.**

Lucina winced at another screaming tantrum thrown by Tamaki and others. All core members were still shocked how easily they were played out. Vergil at her left also watched how everyone were arguing. He arrived at the base about an hour ago and, thanks to introductions from Lucina and a good word from her and Kallen, was now with them. Zero himself didn`t minded having such Ace on their side, especially with such KMF as well. However, that was only on side lines today, because Black Knight had officially lost a major operation against Britannians. The casualties are staggering: 54 Knightmares were destroyed; nearly half of the entire park, 26 members had been apprehended, not to mention that Black Knights had lost their Gekkas and Four Holy Swords were now without their KMFs to fight against Britannia. According to Lucina, she will need about two and half weeks to fully replenish those losses with some help, which she will be getting, but still, fact remained clear: Zero had lost a battle to Britannians. And now that man was nowhere to be found, while his core members are squabbling like headless chickens.

It started to get on Vergil`s nerves already. Seriously, one defeat is all that it takes to put them in disorder? Vergil could literally imagine his dad`s thoughts right now. However, he hasn`t accounted for one thing.

Vergil, his and Cornelia`s oldest son, isn`t here to allow Black Knights to go down that easily.

Quietly making way to the table and now standing in front of all arguing Black Knights, Vergil cleared his throat. And afterwards, he said just one simple, magic thing.

"SILENCE!"

At this moment every single core member shut up looking shockingly at Vergil, who stood there with this immense presence and undeniable authority. Just one word had sent shivers down the spins of everyone around him. Not even Todoh and his men hadn`t have anything to interject. That allowed Vergil to say his own piece.

"Now listen, all of you." Vergil began. "That fiasco was the result of your own foolishness and boldness. You`ve allowed yourself to be clouded by your believes in your superiority and universal support and so Britannians had used this arrogance of yours against you, luring you out in a trap like a bunch of kettle for butchering. If you think that you can always outsmart them, then think again! There will always be both victories and defeats, victors and defeated, and no side can stay forever undefeated. This battle was the major proof to that. And now, thanks to your pride, arrogance and foolhardiness, Grayson had nearly destroyed the entire chain of your command today. And what is even worse is the fact that you fell for that faked information. Haven`t all of you heard about reforms and changes that Cornelia applied? It would be a complete waste of resources, men and Knightmares to try and eradicate those messily groups in that Ghetto. Either you didn`t understand that already, or you just couldn`t resist from a chance of taking down Templars and boast around about it prideful. Here is something you would want to hear: war is a struggle between life and pride. And this time, your pride had taken over and it resulted in this!"

"If you wish to beat the Britannia, to topple its might, to crush its reign over your people and nation, and then forget about your pride, put aside those things you call traditions, for they are expedient. In war, one must be always be striving to win, overcoming not only his enemies, but himself as well. Zero allowed his pride get in way of his thinking, you allowed your believes to cloud you all. So learn from this mistake, find your flaws and the next time Britannia decided to attack you again, turn this into your deadliest weapon. And while this day has not come, seize your squabbling and arguments and do the best you can and must for this organization. You need people? Recruit them. You need supplies? Find them. You need Knightmares? Build them. You still can do that, so go and do that and stop wasting valuable time on this foolishness!" Vergil ended and turned around, walking away from the room with Lucina following him.

All Black Knights were absolutely in awe with this speech. Not only did he show them the errors they`ve made, but he also showed them the way to correct them. For the first time, Black Knights had met someone whose vocals could make even Zero shut up and listen. The way he spoke, how strong and meaningful these words were…

Out of everyone here, Kallen was the most impressed by such strength and power. She never would`ve guessed that Lucina`s older brother was a born orator and powerful speaker. Just one voice made her feel as if she was in a presence of an Emperor or a royalty. And what impressed Kallen even more is how Vergil simply presented his point, not listening to all their squabbling and arguments, silencing them all in one word. He didn`t care for their foolishness and made them seize it now. Vergil also carried himself with such strength and aura of power around him. Kallen started to wonder if this man was just as charismatic and powerful as Zero.

And, after hearing a processing this entire speech, Kallen had to admit that Vergil`s voice was stronger then Zero`s.

* * *

 **Well, Black Knights got their ass kicked. Grayson sure is going to get something for that.**

 **Also, my personal thanks to nightbringer24 for allowing me to put his OC in this chapter. If you`ve heard about this guy and his story, then you know what character I`m talking about.**

 **Anyway, I`m taking a breather for now. Also, while I know that this is a bit early to think of, but I`ve already started thinking on the ending to R1. Won`t spoil anything.**

 **Next time: Cornelia is considering her options about her child; Vergil proves, that you don`t mess with him and his family; Gabriel`s sudden acquaintance…**

 **After next time: Shikine Island raid; Grayson face off Zero one on one again; Schneizel and Bismarck arrive in Area 11.**


	25. Vergil and Lucina Gabriel on shore leav

**Black Knights` HQ. Hangar. Lucina`s private chambers. 1 week after Grayson Pincer.**

With some complications, Vergil finished up putting on his new vest and zipped it. He had to hand it to his younger sister for prepping for unexpected things. She got all set up in her hangar and even got clothes of the matching size. Even more, she managed to store Achilles here as well and get some things for his maintains in the future. Say whatever you want about her, but Euphie sure knows how to make people feel at home. Vergil`s quarters sure didn`t look like royal chambers, but they were sure as hell comfortable and looked like a decent flat with all accommodations that one could require. This place even had a small kitchen, which allowed Vergil to cook for him and his sister some meals. He had nothing against BKs cooks, but those guys were mostly cooking rations and bentos and Vergil preferred to do some normal meals. And, as it turned out, Lucina, and later her closest friends, Inoue, Kallen and Rakshata, approved of this decision, as they were now often stopping by.

It has been an entire week since Vergil made his appearance and joined up with Black Knights. Ever since he made his speech about that fiasco, everyone has been looking at him differently. Most of the BKs looked at him with respect, especially Todoh and his Holy Swords. There were, however, some idiots that tried to dis him for being a Britannian. Well, they`ve learnt two things. First: Vergil and Lucina are half-Britannians and half-Russians. Second: Vergil`s right fist can easily break a jaw, considering the fact that it`s prosthetic. Over this time, Vergil also had some time to analyze and study all these people are he is now working around. He had a personal opinion for each and every one of them.

Kaname Ohgi, Zero`s Deputy Commander and one of the core members of his organization. The man had some leadership skills and knew how to get serious when times were for it. He has respect from almost everyone here, but is too modest to admit it. Good guy, but not a good commander, as Vergil saw him. He was always on the defenses and had little to no ambition and determination to make his decisions. He was fine just being a follower, not the leading person. Also, he was a bit indecisive, which could be a problem.

Shinichiro Tamaki, loudmouth, idiot and an absolute waste of air. That guy sure knew how to drive people insane with his loud mouth and constant boasting about his awesomeness. Seriously, it's a wonder that Lucina hasn`t killed him yet. He thought that Vergil was all bark but no bite. Well, Vergil wasn`t a bite, yes. But he had no trouble with kicking some dumbasses.

Kento Sugiyama was more of a neutral person in this, loyal and with no trouble following others. He was nice with Lucina and Vergil up until now. Not much of leader, but a nice soldier none the less. Still, he better find himself a permanent girlfriend or someday he`ll get his ass whacked for his womanizing habits.

Yoshitaka Minami was also like that, but a bit more intellectual and with more of commanding skills. And he also wasn`t after every skirt in a mile radius, which was a bonus for him. Which was nullified when Vergil spotted that guy watching some "questionable" videos with underage girls. It took a lot of will from Vergil to not reveal himself and give him a piece of his mind for that. Seriously, if there was one thing that Vergil hated more than Britannian nobles, then that would be perverts, including lolicons.

Naomi Inoue was like a mother-figure for all female Black Knights around here and Lucina`s close friend. Caring, strong and understanding, no wonder that Lucina and her are close. Not to mention that she also patched her up several times in a raw. She and Vergil were on good note and long-haired raven-haired pilot saw her in good light so far. Besides, it`s always a pleasure to be appreciated for your cooking.

Kiyoshiro Todoh, the man of traditions and honor, one of the last traditionalists and followers of bushido in this era of Knightmares. The man certainly knew how to lead people and win hard battles. He had a strong sense of justice and was a good judge of character. He and Vergil had only mutual respect for one another and, in Vergil`s eyes, that was enough for now. As for his Four Holy Swords, Vergil was on good terms with Urabe and Senba, who were on good note with his sister as well. With Chiba he started out bit rocky because of her disdain for Brits, but now they seemed alright. She recently had also patched things up with Lucina and two seemed to be much friendlier than before. Asahina, unfortunately, was an ass for all Brits and Vergil was no exception to that rule. Not to mention the fact that he still harasses his sister for no good reason. Well, if he continues doing so, then Todoh will have to rename the group, because Asahina won`t have any arms to hold the sword.

Rakchata Chawla, developer of Guren MK-2, Gekkas and a prime R&D developer for the Black Knights. She treated each of her KMFs like her own kids and would kill anyone if something were to happen to them. She and Lucina had more like working friendship relationship and held each other in highest regard due to the fact that both were KMF developers with similar ideals in building them. As for Vergil, he had no hard feelings for the woman and respected her for her intellect. And he was also immensely grateful to her when she decided to take his prosthetic for repairs and check up today. Even though it was state of the art, Vergil`s arm still had a major downside to it: due to the fact it uses neural interfacing system to work it directly links with Vergil`s brain, but it also puts some strain on his nervous system and it results in sudden bursts of pain due to contacts becoming overheated due to a prolong usage. And the last check up was done 3 months ago and Vergil already had to suffer through several hours of agony. Fortunately, Rakchata was an expert in this thing and, once hearing about that problem, decided to help Vergil with it and modify it.

Diethard was someone whom Vergil saw as someone who will follow the person capable of giving him what he wanted. In Zero, he must`ve seen an idol he has been waiting for, someone who would change the world. And Diethard would record all this and create an image of a god out of Zero. In Vergil`s eyes, Diethard isn`t someone whom he would trust his own secrets and keep him at the distance, despite his talents in manipulating info.

Kallen Kozuki, Ace of the Black Knights, pilot of Guren MK-2 and Lucina`s best friend here. That girl embodied passion and strength, mixed with loyalty and devotion to the cause. Her hot temper and battle prowess were well known among BKs, but Vergil also saw that this girl was more than meets the eye. In her eyes, he saw fierceness and fire, burning as hot as sun. Her devotion to Zero was mostly due to the fact that he was the person who could liberate Japan, but she had a head on her shoulders. She also hated Britannians just as passionately as Vergil had once. However, underneath that fire was a caring and loving heart, one that must`ve longed for care and love as well. She was also a half-Britannian, but Vergil was the guy who didn`t give a damn about nationality anymore. Still, he had to admit to himself that she looked stunning and he highly respected her for her friendly disposition to him and Lucina. Bonus in Kallen`s favor was that she was the one who discovered Gabriel in Ashford and him being now a Britannian soldier, which Vergil highly disapproved for his own reasons, despite the fact that he regained his memory and protected their mother and… father. Still, out of all BKs, aside from Lucina, Kallen was the closest friend to Vergil right now.

As for Zero, Vergil immediately recognized in this man several prominent features: royal pride, genius intellect, arrogance and inability to admit for being bested. As for the other details, Vergil decided to postpone his research on him for the moment.

After zipping the vest, Vergil rose up and went outside the room and right into the hangar. It was a little unusual, walking without his right arm, but not uncomfortable. Although, it was quite a pain to do things with just one arm, especially being a right-handed person. It reminded Vergil his youthful years, just when he had lost his arm. It was a literal Hell for him to adjust to; especially considering the fact who his parents were and who he was in rank ad status. The only one who had been helping him to adjust was his older sister, Crown Princess Maria li Britannia. Euphie and Gabriel were still too young to remember her, while Vergil`s memories were crisp clear about her.

Maria was the first born of Princess Cornelia li Britannia and her husband Alexander Grayson, Knight of Two back then. She was also the first granddaughter to Emperor Charles zi Britannia, which immediately gave her some status at the court. She was three years older than Vergil. Despite being born in the nest of snakes and vipers, Maria was the kindest soul in the whole world and possessed no spoils of the Royal Family. She was a caring and dotting person, especially to Vergil and twins, always looking after them as their older sister. She was also fearless, not afraid to stand her ground even against the members of Royal Family. When Princess Carine was scolding Vergil for some minor mistake, Maria stepped in and engaged in an argument with the arrogant brat. Older Britannia even slapped 7-year old Maria because she refused to let her little brother apologize in public manner before entire court for the mistake that Carine made. Fortunately, before Carine could do more damage to li Britannias, children were saved by their mother, Cornelia li Britannia, whose power at the court was second only to Emperor himself, as she was officially his heir to the throne. One word from Goddess of Justice and Carine with her mother was expelled from the court. As for Maria, she was applauded for putting arrogant princess on her place.

Vergil`s head casted down, recalling his older sister. He still found it hard to believe that she was so long gone from the world of living. No one is safe from death, they say. Maria wasn`t either, but her passing was one that she didn`t deserve. Being a Crown Prince or Princess always meant that there will be those who wished to kill you, especially among Imperial Royal Family, because they always tried to seize the chance to improve their status in royal chain through murder and regicide. And Maria fell victim to that constant internal fighting inside Royal Family when she was shot through the heart, throwing herself between herself and younger siblings. Vergil still remembered hot blood of his sister on his hands and how blood was spilling from the wound. The murderer, ironically, was once a Knight of the Round, when Charles zi Britannia was alive, and good friend to Vergil`s father. That man was also the one responsible for Vergil`s loss of limb, which made this very, very personal for Vergil. One of his own agendas in this timeline was to repay to that bastard for all that he had done to him and Maria. And he will find that self-righteous bastard and once he does, he will make him pay for all the sufferings and pain he brought to him and his family.

After several minutes, Vergil was now in Lucina`s hangar, sitting down in the chair, looking at how his younger sister was working at the work place. Ever since that fiasco, Lucina was forced to work almost none stop to replenish the losses, while also working on a completely new Knightmare, using Club`s spared parts. Good thing that Kyoto was still on their side and supplied with parts and KMFs, but, as Vergil saw it, their support was too limited and inconsistent. Vergil saw how his sister wiped away some sweat and went to the second chair, resting her tired frame in it. Lucina looked at her older sibling and spoke up.

"I thought you were sleeping." She noted.

"You know I`m not a very long sleeper." Vergil reminded her.

"Yeah, but two hours is still too little to rest up." Lucina remarked.

"Enough for me." Vergil cut off. "You look like you could use some sleep. Go and catch some sleep while you can."

"Thanks, but no." Lucina declined. "I still need to finish up with Gekkas and building those up is far more difficult then Ashikaga. I`ll have to stay up whole night, probably."

"Well, the least I can do is keep you company then." Vergil sighed. "Besides, there is something I wanted to talk about."

"Kallen is single, 18 years in four months, likes Japanese food and is immensely found of spicy things, especially curry. As for what places best take her…"

"Okay, what?!" Vergil stopped his sister before she overloaded his brain with info. "What is all of that info about?"

"Hey, I`m not blind and I can defiantly see what looks she`s been giving you and how you`ve been checking her out." Lucina smiled mischievously. "I`m just giving you tips on how to best smooch her."

"Since when did you become a matchmaker?" Vergil asked sarcastically. "Trying to ship me and her like you did with Nah and Inigo?"

"Hey, for your information, I beat Fire Emblem twice on hardest without losing anyone of the party." Lucina proudly stated. "Besides, I can defiantly see why someone would be interested in her."

Vergil gritted his teeth, looking directly in Euphie`s mischievous eyes. She always had this side inside of her, but never could figure out from whom did she inherit it. Probably, from their father`s side.

"Anyway, what I really want to talk about has nothing to do with my personal life." Vergil changed the subject. "It's about Gabriel."

Lucina`s smile disappeared and her face became stoic and serious. She knew well enough that Vergil wasn`t very happy with Gabriel`s decision being with Britannia`s forces. Their initial plan called for all three of them joining up with Black Knights, but now Gabriel became a Britannian Knightmare Ace and Euphemia`s Personal Knight, which must`ve rubbed off on Vergil the wrong way. Darknette knew all too well that Vergil wasn`t particularly fond of Britannia, not after Maria`s assassination and what happened to them all. Even more, he despised Imperial Family probably even more than Zero himself and would gladly exterminate all of its members personally. All, with the exception of few, that showed them kindness and were their family. However, Lucina also felt that there was something else that had been bugging Vergil in Gabriel`s decision to stay with Brits. And she had a damn good idea what it was.

Before Vergil spoke up, Lucina took the initiative.

"You don`t want Gabriel to be near our father, do you?" Lucina asked right away. "Still afraid that being close to him would lead him to his death?"

Vergil`s eyes widened a little, but he quickly regained his composure and looked glaringly at his younger sister.

"And I have a good reason to be afraid for his safety." Vergil coldly stated. "Gabriel is a Geass Blocker and our dad is a Code Breaker. Currently, we are on Geass Order`s Most Wanted list and the first place they looking for us and him is Britannia itself and its structures. It will only be the matter of time before…"

"That`s not the real reason." Lucina countered. "Vergil, you know that he is not responsible for her death and for what happened to us. If you wish to blame someone, blame Imperial Family and all our cousins."

"Is that what you`ve been doing? Placing the blame on them instead of looking for the cause of this in the first place?"

Lucina couldn`t take this anymore. She was sick with Vergil`s point on placing all the blame on their father. She stood up and came straight to him and grabbed his collar.

"Enough of this crap." Lucina coldly said to him. "I`m sick of this. I don`t care if it was our dad`s fault or not. All I want is to make sure that the same damned thing doesn't happen again and stopping our grandfather from taking over this damned world for his own sick and twisted ambition. Hell, I want to see that damned Empire gone just as much as you. But, and I`m making this clear for you, I`m not going to ask Gabriel to switch sides just because you still hold that damned grudge on out father. If he believes that he can do differences on that front then let him. We are going to be doing our thing here." She released his collar. "Also, one more thing."

Vergil looked in Lucina`s eyes.

"What?"

"Rakshata sent me a message an hour ago." Lucina informed him. "She has finished up with your prosthetic and wants you try it out. She said that she made some serious alterations to it and she wrote that with them you won`t be getting any pains from now on."

Vergil rose up and went to the exit.

"Then I`ll go and get it, then." With that, he left the hangar.

Lucina looked in his direction, sighing. For all her brother`s virtues and qualities, forgiveness wasn`t one of them. It has been going on for almost 5 years now and not it transcended their world and went into this one.

Vergil`s hatred for their father, Alexander Grayson.

In Vergil`s eyes, their father was the one responsible for all their misfortunes and catastrophes. His decision to become the Knight of the Round, to fight for better Britannia and for their grandfather. She knew that their parents wished to give them a better world to live in and did their best for it, especially their father. However, their battle wasn`t against the world, but against the system and Imperial Family, which never forgave those who chose to make things different and hated those who were the strongest in line to become the ruler of the Empire. Their mother became such when Maria was born, the first grandchild of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, a healthy child that proved that Cornelia li Britannia was capable of giving heirs to the throne. And her status as Crown Princess and first heiress to the throne was solidified when Vergil was born, first male grandchild of the Emperor. In accordance to the long lasting laws and traditions, the first prince or princess that produces an heir to the throne from a legitimate consort is considered to be an official heir if it was recognized by sovereign himself. And both Maria and Vergil were recognized by Charles as his grandchildren, giving Cornelia a status of first heiress to the throne. However, that also made her and her children a prime targets for assassinations from members of Royal Family, as they were also greedy for the throne and wished to eliminate the prime enemy.

However, their prime enemy came in form of an old friend that their father considered a brother-in-arms and closest friend. His ideals were turned against their family and his righteousness, nativity and wish to stop world from fighting twisted his mind and turned him on the path of death. First was Maria, then came Vergil, and after their parents. Lucina, as well as Vergil and Gabriel, knew very well the face of that bastard and his name was like a curse for them to say. Darknette herself wished that she had finished that guy back in prison or when she stole Club. She would`ve avenged Maria and Vergil herself, but she knew that than Vergil wouldn`t be satisfied himself as his desire to kill him was the strongest of all. She only wished that he wouldn`t let his desire for vengeance hurt those who had nothing to do with him and his crimes.

Turning away from grim thoughts, Lucina looked at the terminal and how data had finally accumulated. She still had lots of work to be done and there was little time to be spared. She went back to work, preparing something that could potentially give Black Knights a leg up in fighting those Edinburgs and even Lancelots. Those KMFs were starting to be a real pain in the rear and needed to be countered as soon as possible.

And for that reason Lucina needed to upgrade Gekkas. After gaining Rakshata approval, Lucina began her project "Gekka MK-2".

* * *

 **Tokyo Settlement. Great Mall.**

For the first time in a while, Gabriel allowed himself to have some quality time with himself. Seriously, the last two weeks had been absolutely exhausting for the young man to handle, especially if you take into account that he was a student, KMF pilot, Knight, a Major (finally), a test deviser and financial president of Ashford, which is pretty much ruled by Milly Ashford, whose habits of spending money and distributing budgets were some of the worst that Gabriel had ever witnessed. She drove him to the limit of his patience and skills every time she decided to have some new event, and Gabriel was forced to witness around 5 of such things, all of which were borderline traumatizing to him. Her last idea with Cross-dressing festival today was the point at which Gabriel decided to ditch the Academy for the first time in his life. Young Grayson still wished to retain some bits of his sanity and image of boys wearing dresses was enough to make him shudder, but, what really made his brain short-circuit, was Suzaku`s reaction to this idea. Grayson began to wonder if Kururugi had visited a psych lately, because no man in existence should be exited with this idea!

Aside from Ashford, he also has been really busy in military lately. Being a Personal Knight of Euphemia had taken its toll on him, both physically and mentally. Physically, because his aunt was actually excelling in practicing yoga and diets and decided to put Gabriel through those sufferings as well, believing that he could lose some of his weight. It didn`t matter to her that Gabriel`s weight was already 71 kilo, which, considering his physical state and age, was rather not bad. However, now he was forced to partake in Euphie`s exercises, which former prince found to be a new kind of torture. And once that was over, he had to drink one of those drinks that "stabilized nutrition". Grayson didn`t know what they were stabilizing in him, but they sure as hell destabilized his iron stomach, leading to… well, you know what. As for mentally, who would`ve thought that becoming Euphie`s knight, you also sign up for the job of becoming her unofficial personal psychiatrist, as Gabriel was forced to listen to all her thoughts and opinions on various topics. And, as it turned out, Euphie was actually a walking library of rumors and whispers about royals and nobility and she was more than happy to share that info with Gabriel. And now Gabriel tried his hardest to erase all of that from his mind, applying his Geass to that as well. Because otherwise his brain would just give him this message one day: "F*ck this! I`m out!"

So, it was so fortunate that Euphie had decided to give him a little time off. And how Gabriel was going to spend this time? By coming to Grand Mall to have some fun and spend some of his money on himself beloved. And, the first thing that he was looking for was Pizza Hut restaurant, as he hasn`t had a nice double peperone in freakin while. As he was making his way through the hall, looking for the restaurant, he suddenly heard someone calling him out from behind.

"WATCH OUT!" A young, female voice shouted out to Gabriel.

On the pure instinct, Grayson turned and saw that in his direction was straight up falling a young attractive girl with straight blond hair and blue eyes. Her expression said everything and Gabriel reacted immediately. He steeped a little away and simply caught the young lady in his arms. Once the damsel wasn`t falling, Gabriel looked in her surprised face and spoke up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Oh… I`m fine, thank you." She smiled to him. "Um, could you…"

Only at this moment Gabriel`s mind read to him that he was holding the girl like in some romantic soap opera, where protagonist was going to kiss his beloved. Of course, Gabriel never watched that those things, but right now he actually was curious about that last part, because just looking at this young attractive girl made his heart skip a beat and wish to grant this golden angel a kiss. Suddenly, his inner gentleman slapped him mentally for such thoughts and Gabriel managed to regain his control and helped young girl to get back on her feet only catch her again as she started to fall. He then looked down and saw that she broken one of her heels and couldn`t regain balance.

"Uh, not again." She frowned. "That`s the third time in a month already."

"Sounds like you are having a bit of misfortune." Gabriel calmly remarked, helping her to get up and supported her. "From the looks of it, you could use something a without high heels."

"You practically read my mind, Mr.…"

"Call me Gabriel." Grayson smiled to her. "If you don`t mind, I could offer you my help. I know of few good shoe shops here and I would be happy to lead to one, if you want."

"That would be simply great, Gabriel." Girl said to him with a smile. "By the way, I`m Monica. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Monica." With that said, the pair went to the closest shop to by her a new pair.

It was very fortunate that shop was located not so far and pair made it in just a minute. Gabriel was more than happy to help Monica with a choice and even paid up for the new pair, despite the fact that she was fully capable of buying them herself. The reason for doing so Gabriel found to be Monica`s smile that seemingly made him feel a lot better and easier. As the form of gratitude, Monica decided that she would spend some time with Gabriel and allow him to show this whole place around. Young Grayson was more than happy to oblige.

The next three hours proved to be some of the best in his entire life. Gabriel hadn`t had this much fund in ages and, what`s even more impressive, was the fact that it was in a company of such lovely young lady as Monica. She was really a blast, so cheerful and kind, active and smiling all the time. Monica told him about herself. She is 17 years, but she already had a stable job and came in Area 11 because of it. She left out the details, but she did mention that she was employed just four months ago and she was transferred here by her boss to be supervised by someone. She told him that was supposed to meet that supervisor today, but he called her and said that he will be late and, thanks to that, Monica decided to cut loose a little and hang out with Gabriel. Needless to say that young man couldn`t be happier. They went all over the place, playing in arcades, buying some stuff and dining in restaurant. Overall, both had a very good time together and Monica even gave her number to Gabriel and asked him to call her to repeat that, with Gabriel promising to do such a thing.

The two were walking in mall together, laughing and talking to each other, until both heard oh so familiar voice.

"Well, well, you just look at those two lovebirds." Gabriel immediately recognized this voice, belonging to Nonette Enneagram.

Both teens turned around and faced the famed Knight of Nine, grinning like Cheshire Cat.

"You sure are popular with the girls, Gabriel." Nonette smirked to him. "And you also have a really good taste in them as well. Must be running in the family."

"And you`ve got my applause, Monica." Knight of Nine turned to blond girl. "Not a day in Area 11 and you`ve already managed to snatch the most handsome guy all to yourself. And I thought you didn`t have it in you."

At this comment, Gabriel`s brow rose up in question. How come Nonette knows Monica? Are they friends or something?

"I think I`m missing something here." Gabriel turned to Monica. "Monica, are you two know each other?"

Blond girl casted a glare at Nonette and, sighing in defeat, turned and faced him.

"Gabriel, do you recall what I told you about my new job?" Gabriel nodded. "Well, Lady Enneagram here is actually my supervisor."

At this statement Gabriel`s mind went into analytic mode and, in the matter of five seconds, he finally placed everything together.

"Wait… You`re a Knight of the Round?!" Grayson said in shocked voice.

"Oh hell yeah." Nonette clicked in. "Gabriel, say hello to Monica Kruszewski, newest Knight of Twelve and, from yesterday, my official protégé."

At this moment the only thought that crossed Gabriel`s mind was this

 _"_ _Shit!"_

* * *

 **Viceroy`s Palace. Cornelia`s private chambers.**

It has been an entire week since Cornelia found out about her pregnancy. It was an unwanted pregnancy, but that doesn`t mean that Cornelia wasn`t happy. She had always hoped to be a mother, to give a birth to a healthy girl or strong boy and raise him or her in love and care. It was always her secret dream, to one day be a mother. And she knew who the father of this upcoming child was. Alex, her lover and the only man that made her heart feel love and happiness. She wanted to share this information immediately, but she suddenly was scared to say about it to him. It was some kind of sudden fear that he would abandon her because of this. She knew that it was irrational and Grayson was far too noble and he loved her far too much to do so, but that fear remained.

And for the entire week, she has been giving him a cold shoulder because of that. Not only in bed, but also on the public and among close friends. Even Euphie and Nonette were surprised how Cornelia went into a formal mode with Alex all of a sudden. As for the Alex himself, he was also surprised and confused on why Cornelia would so suddenly become so cold towards him. They even stopped sharing a bed now, sleeping in their respective chambers. Grayson tried to talk to her, of course, but Second Princess has been declining and, at some point, Grayson simply gave up and decided to give her some space. And it was at this moment that Cornelia understood that she needed to stop pushing him away and confess him what was really going on. And for that reason, she called him here for a private talk.

A wooden door opened up and revealed Cornelia`s lover standing in doors.

"May I?"

"Of course, come in." Cornelia calmly invited him and watched him how he made his way to their bed, on which Cornelia was sitting.

Alex seat down and looked his lover in the eyes before speaking up.

"What`s wrong?" He asked her right away. "I know that something has happened. So spill it."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Grayson at this one growled and took Cornelia`s hand into his.

"Cornelia, enough of this charade. Just tell me what`s on your heart. I`m tired of being worried that something bad has happened and you aren`t telling a thing about it."

Cornelia knew that she should tell him or, otherwise it would only mean the end to their love and their relations. Second Princess sighed in defeat.

"It`s nothing bad, Alex." Cornelia gripped her palm around his hand. "No, it`s something different. Something much… better."

"So, what is it?"

At this moment, Cornelia had mustered all her will and strength to say those precious words. Even though those were mere words, they were the hardest thing that Cornelia had to say in her life.

"I`m… I`m pregnant, Alex."

* * *

 **Well, that sums up the chapter for today.**

 **Also, news update for all of you. I`ll be releasing three special chapters on this week. Those won`t be like regular stuff I do, but sort of like Inner Monologues from my characters about everything that has been happening and about their life as of whole. They will be relatively small, but I`ll try to give you a deeper look into them.**

 **First one coming up- Alex Grayson.**

 **Second- Lucina.**

 **Third- Vergil.**

 **See ya!**


	26. Inner Monologue Alex Grayson

My name is Alexander Grayson, Viscount of Bradford, Lt-Colonel of Britannian Royal Panzer Infantry and Royal Guard in service of Her Highness Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Commander of Templar Corp, Camelot`s deviser and developer, piloting its greatest creation Arthorius. That is who I`m now.

Which is actually pretty funny, considering that not so long ago I was nothing more but a normal 20 year old student, getting ready for his exams.

And then, something happened and was thrown out of my world into this one, where Britannia reigns over one third of the world, Russia is it`s subject and Britannia wages wars of conquest for more land and resources. Its rule is absolute and ay resistance is crushed without hesitation. Britannian Emperor sees the rest of humanity as nothing more but paws and resources for his own ambition and malicious desires. I saw what Britannia does to the conquered and how exploits them. Discrimination, Social Darwinism, nationalism… All of those I hate with the bottom of my heart and being. My very soul can`t stand those things and wishes to fight them. In truth, if there was any chance given, I would`ve gladly stooped Emperor Charles myself, killing him without regrets if needed.

So, how come I`m the one who serves Britannia? Why do I fight on the side of those whom I despise the most? What is my reasoning for doing it?

My answer is simple: Cornelia.

The Goddess of Victory and Second Princess to the Imperial Throne, Viceroy of Area 11, formally known as Japan. This woman inspires absolute loyalty in those who follow her and I`m the prime example of that. She is also the one that gave me the chance to start living in this world when I only came in here. Thanks to her, I`ve become the man I am today. I`ve embraced this world`s cruelty and injustice. I`ve accepted the rules of this world, where only the strongest survives and makes his own rules. And because of that I`ve been pushing myself beyond all my past limitations as a human, both physically and mentally. The heights that I never dreamed off were now behind me as I`ve surpassed them with ease. All thanks to her, Cornelia li Britannia, the woman whom I`ve swore my absolute loyalty and fallen in love with, unconditionally and with no return. My heart belongs only to her and her alone, as well as heart has been granted to me by her when she answered my feelings. She is the closest person in this world and in my entire life and nothing shall take her away from me.

So, why do I continue serving in Britannian army? That's because of her and also because I believe that I`m capable of changing things from the inside to the better. I don`t have any naïve thoughts about this being easy, no. Nor do I believe that I myself can succeed in such thing. But I know that I can help Cornelia to change this empire to the better, as she is doing for the Japan. I know that the path for the better future is always littered with those who oppose it. And I know that there will be those who will try their hardest to stop her. There will be times when I`ll be forced to kill people.

But you know what? I`m ready to so. I`ve already killed people in battles and the only thing that I felt about it was the desire to continue live. I fight because I must. I kill because I must. That`s how it is. I bare no guilt or sorrow for those who lost their lives because of me. Not anymore, at least. At first, it was hard as I couldn`t stop thinking about those whom I`ve killed. It almost drove me insane, until I understood one simple truth: on the battlefield, soldiers fight and die, because they chose to fight for their own reasons and they are ready to die for them. And after that, killing became easier, delivering death was something that I should`ve excelled at. I accounted for 58 killed by my own hands, either by using Crusader and Arthorius, or in direct confrontation. I only feel sorry for those whose lives were thrown away without meaning and I still can`t forget Purebloods, who had died at Narita under my command. But I can`t bring them back from dead. The only way I can honor their loss is through living and fighting.

However, I don`t intend to die in battle. No, death is the ultimate end and I`ll strife to avoid meeting the Grim Reaper as long as I can. I will see through every battle and I will always prevail, not for myself, but for Cornelia, my friends, my comrades and the people that rely on me. I must live! I must continue to strive for the better end, always. Otherwise, why I`m being called Britannia`s Dark Crusader?

Yes, my name is Alexander Grayson, The Dark Crusader of Britannia! And I shall not fall. And when the entire world decides to get rid of me, I shall say only this:

"Bring it on."


	27. Inner Monolouge Lucina Grayson

My name Lucina. Lucina Bl… No, that`s not my real name.

My true, birth name is Euphemia Catharina li Britannia-Grayson, Former Crown Princess to Britannian Throne, 2nd Heiress, daughter of Empress Cornelia li Britannia and her consort Alexander Grayson. In my veins runs the blood of Emperors and Empresses of the past. I was raised in the most powerful and mightiest family in the history of the world.

From the earliest childhood, I understood that the only ones I can truly trust are my parents and siblings, as the rest of Imperial Family viewed us as a threat. I was growing up in the damned nest of snakes and asps, but I wasn`t a mere defenseless damsel in distress. No, I sure as hell wasn`t the one. My mother was Cornelia li Britannia, Goddess of Victory and Justice, one of the fiercest warriors in history of Britannian Empire. And, despite giving me the name of her younger sister, I fully inherited my mother`s fighting spirit and her determination to win.

When I was just five years old, I was already famous for my temper and inner strength. I could go toe to toe with other Princes in terms of desires to fight and beat them. Most of their mothers, much to my mother`s chagrin, would often call me a little barbarian and a delinquent. However, my mother never punished me for just being who I am and, instead, she began to train me on how to be a warrior, just like herself. She was rough and there were times when I wished to give up, but my mother was also rewarding for successes and deeply caring in her heart for me and my siblings. She pushed me hard because she knew that I could take the pressure and endure even more later on. And as a result of this training, by the age of 11 I was already proficient in piloting advanced KMFs and battle with military pilots. My mother had unleashed my emotions in form of combat and I allowed myself to manifest my feelings into battle, just like my mother.

As for my father, he too tutored me in many things and he never left me uneducated in things. However, unlike most fathers, he gave me the choice on what precisely I wish to study and what interests me. And so I chose the art of building Knightmares, the way to create the most advanced mobile suits for combat. By the time I was 6 years old, my father was considered a full-fledged expert on this as well and he gladly shared his knowledge with me. He gradually taught me everything he himself knew, making sure that I caught up with everything he told me first before letting me to learn more. My desire for creating KMFs was linked up with my natural wishes to fight in battles. I wanted to manifest my soul into combat and the best way to do so was to create the weapon that suited me the best. I wanted to make a Knightmare that would be vessel of my fury, my emotions and my passion. Of course, by the time I was 13, I couldn`t build myself a KMF, but I understood just enough how to operate one and how they are made.

I remember the days of my childhood with a smile. I do not dwell on darkness and all wrongs that had transpired than like Vergil. No, I cling only to my happiest moments of childhood. I recall how my mother and I were playing in the gardens and how she tickled me, laughing and hugging me. I remember how my father read me fairytales and petted my head, often staying with me until I completely fell asleep. Our parents were the best and they loved us more than anything. Despite that we were royalties and our parents were sovereigns of Britannia, they made sure that we would have a happy childhood and that we would know that they love us more than anything. Our life was a paradise.

Until that unholy night, when everything that we held dear and close to heart burned down and crushed upon us all. My mother was a powerful Empress and her strength in the world was unmatched. Cornelia li Britannia was considered to be one of the most powerful Empresses in history. However, even my mother wasn`t safe from vipers in the shadows and manipulations from our closest relatives. Children of Charles zi Britannia had decided to take over the throne and amassed enough force for a coup d'état. It was a bloody massacre. We were not ready for this, our father and mother was the prime targets. Vergil, Gabriel and I were also targeted as we were direct heirs to the throne. However, those murderous traitors had failed to kill us, but that came at the cost. My father was burned down alive, securing the escape for Vergil and Gabriel. My mother had shielded me with her own body when traitors had fired upon us. I still see the blood of my mother and I still hear her last words in my head.

 _"_ _Please… Save yourself, Euphie… Live on… For… Mine and your father`s sakes… Live…"_

And I lived on, mother. I continue to live on and I won`t go down without a fight. I`ve survived being tortured by your older sister Guinevere. I`ve lived on when I managed to escape from her and get reunited with my brothers. They were saved by our uncle Lelouch and his wife. They allowed us to remain in their safe haven, while the rest of Britannia descended into chaos and civil war between those power hungry Royal Members, clashing for the throne. From afar, we saw how the prosperous and gentle world you and father had been building crumbled because of petty ambitions of selfish and arrogant men and women. And once the dust from wars had settled down and a new ruler had chosen the path world destruction and dominance through usage of weapons of mass destruction, we realized that we had to stop this, but it was too late as the entire world soon was engulfed in flames.

But, the hope still remained. Our only option to change things for the better lied in the past, from where we could rewrite the entire history. We`ve prepared ourselves, pushed ourselves to the point of inhumanity. Our goal was clear- prevent the catastrophe from happening by any means necessary. And as the last gift, C.C., Lelouch`s wife and a mother of their son Constantine, granted each of us with Power of a King, Geass. Vergil`s Geass allowed him to twist and manipulate with people`s senses. Gabriel`s granted him power over people`s memory, reading it and erasing them. As for my Geass… It seems like I`ve inherited more from my father then I expected, for I`ve inherited his hidden power.

And now, here I am, sitting in BKs hangar, recalling my past and thinking on the future. I know what my objective is- I must stop what is to come and prevent the deaths of billions. And for that reason I shall fight Britannia with my teeth and nails if needed. And for that reason have I dawned a new name, but not forgotten my first one. I know that my path will lead to the confrontation with my parents, but I`m prepared for it, but I shall not harm them in anyway. My loyalty is still to my family first.

My name is Lucina Grayson, daughter of Cornelia and Alexander, one that chose her name, but not abandoned her first and one that embodies the spirit of war. And if someone dares to doubt in it, then they shall learn the wrath of Goddess of War!


	28. Inner Monologue Vergil li Britannia

My name is Vergilius li Britannia, Crown Prince to the Britannian Throne, first heir in line, second child of Cornelia li Britannia and her husband Alexander Grayson. However, now it matters not if I`m a prince or not. Because me and my siblings had been robbed of our names, our status and most importantly, our parents. All by those snakes that I once called our cousins and relatives. Yes, that`s right.

We`ve been wronged by none other but Imperial Family itself, a collaboration of the most vile, envy and power hungry people that world had delivered. And in that atmosphere I was brought by my mother and my father. First lesson I had learn when I was just a child: never turn your back to another Britannia. If you do, then they will stab you there without a doubt. Why? Because you are the Crown Prince and your parents are rulers of this empire. And they had allowed all other lines of Britannia to live.

What a foolish choice.

Mother should`ve dealt with all of them right after she ascended the throne. She should`ve ordered their deaths from the get go, making sure that her rule wouldn`t be challenged by any of her relatives. And she had A LOT of those royal relatives, all with their selfish desires and arrogance with the size of Britannia. They wanted to grab the power and rule themselves, not be underlings under the rule of Cornelia li Britannia. My grandfather, Charles zi Britannia, as much as I may despise his views on people and Social Darwinism, was absolutely right in his sayings that only the strongest can rule and that men are not equal. No man is born in equality and they strive for a better position in life and those who have the strength succeed in obtaining it. However, it takes more than mere strength to rule the Empire. It takes compassion, will, charisma, wisdom… and sometimes ruthlessness in decisions. My mother had all the qualities, but she lacked in the last department, thanks to a certain Knight of One of hers.

Alexander Grayson, my father, was one of the greatest man on the planet and he rose through the ranks of the Empire from a Lieutenant in my mother`s Royal Guard to the rank of Knight of One, after he had defeated rebellious Bismarck Waldstein in single combat soon after mother had succeeded the throne from passed away Charles zi Britannia. He possessed one of the greatest minds in all of Britannia, winning some major victories for Britannia against EU, conquering England, Italy and Spain. He was also the main adversary for Zero when he suddenly appeared on the radars with his Black Knights. Back then, my mother had given birth to my dear sister, Maria li Britannia, first grandchild of Charles zi Britannia, while my father was the Knight of Two, second only to Bismarck himself. My father had described his war with Zero as the battle between two greatest rivals. Lelouch had told me the same thing when I asked him about it. I could clearly see that both he and my father held each other in highest regard and respect. However, if there was something that my dear father had lacked in comparison to Zero, than it would be willingness to get your hands dirty.

With all his analytic mind and wisdom from the past, it was obvious that Imperial Family had to be cleansed of all potential rivals and enemies of the Empress and her children. Otherwise, it would lead to civil wars, regicides and internal turmoil. Unfortunately, my father wasn`t willing to do so and he with my mother had allowed them to live. What a foolish and stupid move… If only they had known that they had planted the seeds of their own demise.

Their decision resulted in me, Maria, Euphemia and Gabriel being constant targets for the assassinations. I survived through 15 assassination attempts on my life, Euphemia and Gabriel were through 12 assassinations and 3 kidnappings. Maria… My dear sister… She endured 7 attempts on her life, but 8ht time was the one that became her last. I still see her blood on my hands and ear the gunshot from a pistol. And I still see the face of the man that had pulled the trigger. It is engraved into my memory ad shall forever be there. I see him in my dreams and when I`m awake. For me, he is the main reason why I came in this world.

Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Two, my father`s best friend and my own godfather.

Self-righteous and arrogant bastard, whose folly and selfishness had lead him to become a killer of Maria. That man is also responsible for taking away my right arm when I was assassinated by my uncle Cassius. What was the reasoning for that, you ask? He told me his reason: he wished to install permanent peace in world, but by right way, using truth and system to do so. I`ve never heard a more deranged nonsense in my life. That man believed that what my parents were doing wasn`t installing peace and prosperity, but planting seeds for future wars and deaths. I could easily tell that he was manipulated by the man who had the similar ideas in mind: Schneizel el Britannia. Those two desired to end all wars, but they wished to do it by their own way. Through enforcing peace on people with their Damocles and their nuclear weapons. They wished to see the world destroyed and rebuilt in their own image. Such arrogance and selfishness… My parents were their main enemies in this. And so they`ve been dealt with…

Only thanks to intervention of my father`s most loyal and respect friend, Zero, or Lelouch Lamperouge, we were saved from the fat of our parents. Euphemia, however, was caught by Guinevere and was put through months of torment. Her scars are still visible on her back and hands. We did, however, retrieve her and were now forced into hiding, observing how our parents work crumbled in flames of civil wars and turmoil. At that point, I`ve realized that this was not the Britannia I wished to be the Prince of and that I had no desire to be the ruler at all. No, dealing with nobility and Imperial Family sickened me. However, I didn`t wish to witness this terror to be happening all over the Empire. But, that was only the prelude for a much greater catastrophe.

Apocalypse…

Those two arrogant scumbags had succeeded in their wishes. And so, the world was reborn, from the ashes of civilizations and billions of dead. In just one day, 45% of world`s population has been reduced to nothing. United Federation of Nations, Japan, EU… ashes. The world was truly liberated from all conflict, for there was no longer anyone who could challenge Britannia. Or so those two believed.

We three weren`t ready to give up just yet. We had found one option and we used it. We will change the future and correct the mistakes of the past. Even if our lives have to be poured into it.

However, I haven`t forgotten about Suzaku and what he did to me. I haven`t forgotten the Imperial Family and their vile schemes. I haven`t forgotten Schneizel and how he destroyed the world. And certainly haven`t forgotten how all of them have wronged me and my family.

My name is Vergil li Britannia, and no matter the cost and means, I will have my vengeance. And nothing shall stop me. Not even my own father.


	29. Discussions and Decisions

**Cornelia`s Private Chambers.**

For the first time in his life, Alex`s heart, brain and the rest of his organism had skipped the beat. With everything that had happed with him and his life, he started to believe that there was hardly something even more shocking and mind-blowing than being transported from your home world into a parallel one, without any chance of return and being forced to adapt to its rules as quickly as possible. And, much to everyone`s surprise, Grayson did adapt and became quite fond of this world for several reasons. The main one was just sitting right next to him, being his lover Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess to the Britannian throne and the only woman in every world that he loved with all his heart.

However, recently their relationships became quite a bit… strained. And it all happened so suddenly that it took Grayson some time to realize that Cornelia distanced herself from him. They stopped spending nights together and she tried to avoid him as much as possible. She even prohibited him to come on some briefings, telling him to prepare his own Templars for the missions. Alex was seriously getting concerned about Cornelia and what was happening to her. It was like she tried to distance from him on purpose. Such thought actually scared Alex as he wanted to understand what was happening to Cornelia and help her to get over it. So he took her invitation to her chambers as a chance to finally get through her shell.

But, as Alex just learned, reason for Cornelia`s attitude wasn`t something bad, no. In fact, it could be considered a complete opposite.

Cornelia was pregnant. With Alex`s child.

After his mind regained some of its initial productivity, Grayson blinked and looked directly in Cornelia`s troubled face, trying to read her. Failing to do so and still processing the information that he just received, he asked her right away something.

"Cornelia." Alex`s voice was a little weaker than his usual one. "H-how long have you…"

"I found out a week ago, the day before your operation." She answered, still gripping her fists. "Yesterday, I`ve checked through some tests and learned how long I`ve been pregnant. The child is three weeks old."

Grayson summarized that data and finally determined when it was conceived: their first night, after he came back from coma. He knew that there were risks when they first did it, but he simply didn`t care at that moment, just like Cornelia didn`t. And now, the consequence of their action was now living inside of Cornelia.

Finally regaining all of his resolve back, Alex asked Cornelia one more question.

"Tell me, that`s why you`ve distanced yourself from me? Because of the fact that you are pregnant?"

Cornelia looked down, gritting her teeth. After some moments of silence, she rose up and stood up before Alex, tears were starting to form up in her eyes.

"Yes." Cornelia was ashamed of that, no doubt. "That`s the real reason why I was so cold with you. And do you know why? That`s because I was scared!" Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "I was scared of the fact that I`m pregnant! I was scared that someone could find out about it and report to my father! If that were to happen, then I would be denounced of my heritage and status, I would become an exile with no power or whatsoever! I would lose everything and most importantly, I would lose you! I was afraid that you wouldn`t accept the fact that I`m pregnant and turn me down! I was…"

"Say that again." Suddenly, Cornelia`s runt was stopped once she heard cold steel Grayson`s voice, who rose up and was glaring at Cornelia. "You were afraid that I would run away like some kind of a coward and leave you all alone? That`s how you think of me?" His glare intensified on his lover.

Cornelia actually found this glare to be quite threatening. She had never seen this side of Alex: when he was angered or even furious. Princess knew that Grayson had a very good self-control over his emotions and he knew how to apply his anger into a good use. Instead of openly showing off his rage, he concentrated it in cold and piercing glares, which worked pretty effectively when he needed to scare someone. And Cornelia had to admit to herself: that glare was working on her as well.

She mustered up her resolve and answered.

"N-no, I don`t, but…"

"Cornelia li Britannia." Alex wasn`t going to let her finish. "Out of all people in the world, I wasn`t expecting to hear this from you. To think, that I would abandon you because you bear our child? I should slap you just for thinking that way."

Cornelia winced and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact of his hand hitting her cheek. However, instead of full powered slap to the face, she suddenly found his palm caressing her check. Princess snapped her eyes open just before her lips were captured by Alex`s in one caring and passionate kiss. She immediately melted in his embrace and returned the favor. She really missed this warm feeling of safety and love. Cornelia, for the first time in a week, had fully dropped he guard and allowed herself to mellow in Alex`s embrace. Oh, how much she missed it. How much her soul longed for him.

Slowly, they broke away, both looking directly each other in the eye.

"Alex…"

"Cornelia, you really are a fool." Alex`s voice was soft and smoothing. "I still can`t wrap my head around your reasoning and I don`t think that I ever will."

"Y-you mean you are not angry with me?"

"Of course not, you dummy." Alex caringly hugged his lover. "How could I ever be mad at you for this?" He caringly put a hand on her belly. "After all, it is our child we are talking about." Alex smiled to her warmly.

"Does that mean t-that…"

"It means only one thing." Cornelia looked in his eyes. "You`ve just made me the happiest man in all of world, my love." He kissed her in lips. "And I`m not letting you go. Never."

Cornelia`s eyes broke again in tears, but this time in tears of joy and happiness. What a fool she was to ever consider the possibility of Grayson turning her down after she had told him about this. No, she was a complete moron. Of course he would be happy and she should be happy as well, instead of dwelling in none existent possibilities. If Euphie and Nonette had found out about this, they would never let her live this one out. Ever, right after literally screaming out of happiness and hugging her to death.

However, there was one serious problem. Cornelia was a Princess and if it was discovered that she is pregnant, than all that she had said would become reality. And marriage to Alex, as much as Cornelia had wished it, wasn`t a possibility because of the fact that his noble status was far too low. Cornelia could only allow herself to marry a noble with a rank of Duke, which could only be granted by His Majesty. However, there was the variant that seemed far more in reach: Knight of the Round. Knights of the Round were twelve strongest knights in all of Britannia, handpicked by Emperor and his Knight of One, being true embodiments of courage, valor and skill. Alexander had proven time and time again that he held all those qualities in himself: his courage in battle was unbreakable, valor shined like sun and, out of all knights and pilots that Cornelia had seen, Alex stood as one of strongest in this regard. She witnessed his skills in combat several times and what she saw was a pure indication of not just a Knightmare Ace, but a true Knightmare Master. Honestly, Alex with his Arthorius can take on almost every Round on equal footing and even beat them. Cornelia even compared him to her own idol, Lady Marianne, whose skills were unmatched by any. Until now…

In her thoughts, Cornelia simply decided that she will discuss this matter with Alex and they will decide what to do. She was certain now that he would be at her side no matter what the future held for them, they will make this work. Their family, Cornelia`s real family.

Slowly, Alex disconnected from his lover and looked her in the eye, before a sudden memory hit him. It wasn`t something urgent or about their work here. No, this memory had more to do with his previous investigation that he did over two months now. It has been bugging him for a long time now, especially since he and Cornelia are now together and they have now a baby coming up. In Alex`s perspective, no relation should be built with secrets and lies. And he so happen to know something that he should`ve revealed to Cornelia a very long time ago, but didn`t as he decided to let the boy decide his own fate and his own sister`s future. Still, that didn`t excuse the fact that he should`ve told Cornelia and Euphemia about this sooner.

Grayson casted guilty look and turned away from Cornelia, who immediately felt that something was eating him inside. She asked him right away.

"Alex, what is wrong?"

"Cornelia, there is something that I`ve kept secret from you." Alex sighed. "I know it may sound strange and ridiculous, but could you get dressed in civil clothes if you have those and come in garage?"

Cornelia looked quite surprised by that request and quirked a brow up looking at him.

"Alright, Grayson." Cornelia`s voice was regained its regality. "What is it that you`ve been keeping secret from me? Is that you are also dating Euphie?"

Alex`s face immediately went red.

"No!" He almost shouted. "Its got nothing to do with Euphie, at the moment. Look, just do as I say. I`ll explain everything once we hit the road. I promise."

Cornelia only could sigh to that one. Looks like she is also going to find out a thing or two about her beloved after all. She wondered, if this was even comparable to the news about her pregnancy.

"Okay, fine." She admitted defeat. "Give me ten minutes and I`ll be all ready."

* * *

 **Black Knights HQ.**

Kallen stretched her limbs, walking around the base, which was surprisingly half empty today. The reason for that, as Kallen had heard was because Zero has decided to follow Vergil`s leads and retrieve JLF`s old supplies from Narita and other various bases. According to darknette, there were a lot of spare parts, ammunition and other stuff that could give BKs the edge. She herself has decided to go to Narita as she had heard from Chiba and Todoh that JLF had actually been building something big in one of their underground bases not far from JLF`s HQ. It was outside the mudflow and Cornelia`s forces, but Katase and Todoh had no opportunity to retrieve this apparatus. From Lucina had gathered, she figured that this was actually a new type of KMF that, quote: "Could potentially rival the likes of Lancelot and Edinburg, but if the numbers from these schematics are correct, then, in my boldest expectations, this Knightmare might just provide me with the right means to give us a weapon to take down Arthorius and Templar".

Kallen supposed that Lucina was talking about her new specialized Knightmare that she has been building up, utilizing Lancelot Club`s parts, modifying them to Morgraine`s level and adding all the necessary additions from Guren, Gekka and now Achilles. Redhead didn`t understand much in KMF building, but, according to Rakshata, her newest project could very well become Black Knights` toughest and fastest KMF. As of his looks, it began to look a lot like Morgraine, but altered in more Britannian way and with different color scheme: it was a polar opposite to original Morgraine with white and blue being the main colors used. As for the weaponry, this new KMF still didn`t get the concept and it was pretty much still in long development, but if JLF`s KMF was still there, then maybe Lucina could fasten her production of this KMF.

While most of Kallen`s friends from the cell were on missions to retrieve those new parts and supplies, Kiyoshiro Todoh was left in charge of this place while Zero was also absent as well. Along with Todoh and his Four Holy Swords, there was also Diethard, whom Kallen didn`t trusted very much, and Vergil. Now he was a completely different case from everyone on the base and in Black Knights. He was the most complex person that Kallen had ever seen in her life. He wasn`t plain and simple, but was a lot like a maze, difficult and indirect. She couldn`t tell what was going inside of his head and what were his motives and interests. And Kallen actually really wanted to know what Vergil was in reality. In his eyes she saw the soul of a man that had been through more than even Todoh himself. He carried himself with a certain sense of strength and control. When he spoke, his words echoed like drums and managed to pierce everyone. His charisma was not in dramatics, but in will and power of his words. He always told what he had on his mind and how he saw the situation at hand. He didn`t use any tricks or dramatics like Zero, always remaining in one posture, one that fully represented him. Kallen actually could feel the strength of his words and sense a deep meaning behind them. Vergil, in Kallen`s eyes, was someone with a soul of a warrior and a royal, but with the spirit of a realist and analytic. She could see the similarities with Zero, but Vergil seemed, somehow, even more imposing, more powerful and even more charismatic. He could lead soldiers in battle and they would follow him. Heck, Kallen would follow him if he could convince her. She didn`t notice it until recently, but she became… a little infatuated with Vergil, like Shirley with her Lelouch. Kozuki didn`t know if she was falling for the guy or not, but her interest in him only seemed to grow every day. That`s why she became a more frequent guest in Lucina`s workshop and started to drop by to eat some of Vergil`s cooking. Seriously, how the hell that guy knew how to Alsace's Stew, she had no idea, but that was the best stew she had in her life.

Suddenly, she heard a raging argument not far from where she was. Kallen could say for sure that she could clearly hear Urabe and Asahina, along with calm and collected voice of Vergil. She hurried and found a small crowed around them, with Vergil sitting in the chair and two members of Holy Swords, aside from Chiba, Senba and Todoh, talking to him. Kallen stationed herself nearby and was now observing the entire thing.

Vergil was sitting in the chair with emotionless expression on his face and crossed arms. Before him were two enraged members of Holy Swords who clearly wanted some retribution for what he had said earlier.

"How dare you mock our history?!" Asahina shouted towards Vergil. "What right do you have to judge our ancestors and our traditions?!"

Vergil simply shrugged off.

"I`m no one`s judge here." Vergil replied. "I only stated what was on my mind, Asahina. You yourself asked for my opinion about it and there you have it."

"Still, that doesn`t excuse you for disrespecting Bushido and samurais." Urabe glared at Vergil. "They are the integral part of our culture and our traditions. It`s like mocking our souls."

"If that`s the case, than you better accept the fact that I`m a realist and I prefer to look at things with from realistic perspective." Vergil stated. "And from my perspective, I can say that your Bushido is flawed in several ways and your most of your samurais were fools and cowards."

"And how so?!" Asahina demanded the answer. "What was so flawed in our ways of war?!"

Vergil simply sighed and started explaining.

"Your code of honor and combat is directed towards perfecting your mind and body for a single thing: serving to your lords and die for them. Samurais perfected the art of combat for hundreds of years, true. However, your samurais had one absolute and crucial flaw: their absolute devotion in masters and inability to accept defeat. They couldn`t understand that in war one can`t always be on top and suffer no defeat, for defeats in combat are just essential in achieving absolute victory because they show us our own flaws and we learn how to deal with them. Samurais that suffered defeat couldn`t accept the very fact of being defeated and ended their lives with seppukus. The most cowardly way to die."

That statement made Asahina`s and Urabe`s blood boil. Kallen also didn`t like that statement, but she was curious to hear more.

"There has never been a more miserable and cowardly way to end all ties with world then suicide." Vergil continued. "Only the most frightened and broken would use it to get away from all problems. They have no will or stomach to move on and make things better. They prefer to cut all ties at once. Samurais were like that, cowardly, miserable and foolish. They had no will to continue their living their lives and building their own future. They chose a way of cowards and ended their miserable existence. Therefore I see them as nothing more as cowards."

"And what in your opinion defies courage?!" Asahina barked at the man.

"The will to live on and strive for the better." Vergil replied. "Cowards choose to flee from the reality, but I prefer to face it with my eyes opened and stare it into the face. Throughout my life, I was forced to do a lot of things to protect my family. Our lives weren`t good and there were times when everything looked like an eternal darkness, but, no matter what, I had no right or desire to escape reality. I had a little sister and brother to look after. If I had chosen cowards way, I would`ve simply left them to die. I would be nothing more but a miserable pile of fear and selfishness. Instead, I`ve chosen to always struggle, always fight, always survive. My own personal credo is about living, no matter how hard it is or how dire the situation is. My own father had told me once: "Life is always full of the most unexpected possibilities and variants that you can discover. Death is nothing more, but an ultimate end of everything and it closes all those possibilities away from you." So, I would rather find those opportunities and continue to live on, no matter what happens to me and how it will affect me. And even if the entire world decides to get rid of me, I`ll have only one thing to say to him: "Bring it on."

With that said, Vergil rose up from his chair and moved away from the crowd, leaving the audience in state of shock and astonishment. Kallen herself was highly impressed by that statement and with all the reasoning that Vergil had given here. She now understood just a little bit more about him and she found this quality, this desire to live on no matter what… very admirable and worth following. Still, Kallen had more questions and she decided to try her luck and followed him behind until they`ve entered Lucina`s hangar. Vergil stopped at the middle of the room and spoke up.

"What is it, Kallen?" Vergil then turned and faced the redhead. "Are you also angry with my opinions about your history?"

"N-no, not really." Kallen rubbed her hand. "Actually, I had something that I wanted to ask you. If you`ve got nothing against me prying in."

"Go ahead." Vergil permitted. "But, in exchange, you`ll answer two of my questions."

Kallen looked up at him curiously.

"Only two?"

"For now, at least." Vergil replied. "Now, what was it that you wanted to know?"

"Back there, you`ve said that no matter what you`ll continue to live on and strive for the better future."

"Yes, I did." Vergil confirmed.

"However, I actually wondered. If you are so fixated on living no matter what, then do you have anything that is worth dying for? Something that you personally believe that is worth to give your live for?" Kallen asked him this question.

Vergil actually looked a little interested in this question. Kallen could tell that he seemed impressed that she asked him this. After a second of thinking, Vergil answered.

"There are only two things that I consider worthy to die for." Vergil spoke up. "My family and to achieve my goal in life. Don`t get the wrong idea, though. I won`t lay down my life for those things at the first attempt. I`ll struggle, fight and strive to my last until there won`t be any other choice that could help me accomplish my mission. I`m a survivor and because of that I won`t sell my life cheap."

"So, you`ll do whatever it takes to protect Lucina and Gabriel and to accomplish your goals?" Vergil nodded to this one. "But what happens if your goals contradict with them? What if they decide to stand against it?"

Vergil looked a little surprised again, but then he answered again.

"Then all just have to change my perspectives." Vergil stated calmly. "Kallen, as I`ve told you and everyone here, me and my siblings have been through Hell and more. I`ve done a lot of things to keep them alive and well and I`ve been protecting them ever since our parents were murdered. For me, their safety has always come first and that is how it is now. However, that was a lesson I had to learn by hard way, when I`ve tried to satisfy my own needs and endangered Gabriel. After that, I`ve swore to myself that I wouldn`t let my vengeance and hatred get the better of me."

"I see." Kallen understood what he meant. "For you, family is the most important thing in the world, isn`t it."

"Yeah, it is." Vergil smiled a little. "Loyalty to the family runs in my own blood. A trait I`ve inherited from my mother. And as for my surviving desire, that`s thanks to my father."

"By the way, I`ve heard from Lucina that you and your father weren`t on good terms." Kallen recalled. "I know this is too private, but could you tell me, do you hate him for disagreeing with you?"

"Hate him?" Vergil asked himself rather than Kallen. "There was the time when I`ve despised and hated him with my entire being. Do I hate him now? No, I don`t. There were mistakes that he made and many of them lead to our family being slaughtered. I do still blame him for this, but not as much as I did before. Now, I understand that my father wasn`t the only main reason why we went through Hell. Recently, I began to change my mind about some things and my father included. Back to your original question: do I hate him? No, I loved him and I admired him. And those feelings aren`t gone yet. My only wish that he made some different choices in the past."

Kallen could clearly see sadness in Vergil`s eyes. He was genuine in his expressions and Guren`s pilot could clearly see this. She didn`t expected to see this side of Vergil, but it only made her see him more and more… alluring to her. She couldn`t deny the fact that she really was beginning to form a crush on him, but she couldn`t help. Hell, why should she even deny it? She isn`t like Shirley with her constant struggles to get with her Lulu. No, damn it, she is a freakin Ace pilot and she knows what she wants in her life.

Vergil spoke up again.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" Kallen simply nodded. "Glad to know. Now, it`s my turn to ask questions."

"Alright, bring it on." Kallen said bravely.

"Tell me, why do you fight?" Vergil asked her. "What is your motive to be in the Black Knights?"

"I fight Britannians because they`ve stolen away everything from us Japanese." Kallen retorted instantly. "I fight them because this the only way that we can achieve freedom and reclaim what was stolen away from us."

"You said "us"." Vergil pointed out. "You mean the Japanese?"

"Of course."

"But what about you personally?" Vergil wasn`t buying it. "You are only half-Japanese, like I`m only half-Russian. You could choose the life as a Britannian and live it, but instead you chose to follow your Japanese side and fight for Japan. I`ve figured most of the core members here already, but you are the only one here that I`m having a bit of complication figuring out. You are a unique case, Kallen and because of your heritage I would like to know why you`ve casted aside your Britannian part and chose to be Japanese."

Kallen stiffened up a little, seeing how he was trying to figure her out. It was clear for her that he wasn't someone to be fooled by speeches about freedom and revolution. No, Vergil looked at the roots of everything and understanding the motivations and reasons. Sighing, Kallen answered.

"Not long ago, I had an older brother, Naoto. He was the previous leader of Ohgi`s cell and was fighting Britannians for several years. He and I actually lived here before the Invasion and I still remember those times. Naoto wished to return our country back to its people and because of that he became a resistance fighter and fought Britannia, until he was… killed." Kallen`s eyes were filling up with tears.

"I see." Vergil seemed to understand. "You`ve decided to carry on Naoto`s dream about independent Japan. I can see why you would want to return to the days before Britannia invaded Japan. A purpose I can actually admire."

Kallen looked a bit surprised when he said this in front of her. She didn`t expect him to admire her and Naoto.

"Now, on to my second question." Vergil continued. "Do you hate Britannia?"

"Now that`s an easy one. Of course I do."

"Actually, I wondered what exactly you hate in Britannia."

"Everything." Kallen replied without hesitation.

"Really?" Vergil looked at her curiously. "So, you hate everything that is connected with the Britannia?"

"Yes."

"Even yourself?"

At this one, Kallen didn`t answered immediately and looked with questioning look at him.

"Pardon?" She asked him.

"You are half-Britannian." Vergil remarked. "Meaning that you are also connected to the Britannia. Does that mean that you hate and despise yourself as well?"

"What?!" She almost shouted. "I`m not Britannian! I`m Japanese, damn it."

"That doesn`t answer my question." Vergil called back. "Kallen, I know for a fact that a person can`t hate everything that is connected with Britannia. It is simply too much to bear. I myself also hate Britannia, but I know to what my hatred is directed at: Emperor, System and Imperial Family, but I don`t hate the populace and everything that Britannia has produced. It would simply a mess, honestly."

"You mean to tell me that your goal isn`t to destroy Britannia?" Kallen suddenly asked him a question.

"If you are asking me about destroying an entire nation, then no." Vergil retorted. "Genocide of every living Britannian is not in my plans. As well as destruction of its culture and history. My goal is to destroy the system that has been ruining lives of millions. That system is controlled by the Emperor Charles zi Britannia, who sees himself as ultimate being and a God, thinking of us as nothing more but ants. It`s is because of him Britannia has taken such way of conquest and enslavement. However, even if I take down Emperor, there is also the matter of his Family and heirs. Most of them are just as corrupt and senile as they come and would only continue the cycle of destruction and conquest. Therefore, it's obvious that I should take care of them as well in order to change things in Britannia for the better. However, I should point out that my purpose is only to take down only those that intend on carrying out the ways of their father. I`m aware that there are those who also desire for the better world, like Euphemia and Cornelia."

"How do you know that?" Kallen asked him bluntly.

"Just look at Japan now." Vergil advised her. "Zero and most of BKs tends not to see it, but things have actually gotten a hell of a lot better here than they were with Clovis. You tend to look at things from one perspective, but facts state that those two Princesses have been doing exactly what BKs should`ve been doing: improving life of the population and protecting the interests of the civilians, regardless of their nationality."

"You can`t be serious…"

"I am serious." Vergil stated. "From what I can tell, Black Knights are actually doing the opposite to their purposes. Your actions caused nothing more but violence and anarchy, prompting sanctions and hardships against the Japanese people. In fact, Black Knights have actually become just the thing that Zero despises: terrorists and spreaders of chaos and death to people. And on the other hand, Princess Cornelia has been striving to improve life for everyone here, both Britannians and Japanese. She is defending the weak from oppressors, promoting serious reforms and applying serious help in ghettos. I`ve been in there yesterday and I can tell that a lot has changed there for the best. What and irony, Black Knights are supposed to be fighting against the oppressing Britannia, but instead, it's Britannia that protects civilians against the Black Knights, that create chaos with their actions and disrupt the public order."

Kallen looked absolutely stunned by that lecture and explanations that Vergil had given her. This was the first time that she had looked at things under the different angle and Vergil had made her actually question a lot of things about Britannia and about herself as well. She wasn`t as sure in what she really was fighting for anymore.

Suddenly, Vergil stopped her train of thoughts.

"Kallen, I can see that I`ve puzzled you with this one." He remarked. "I`m not asking you to answer me right now. Take as much time as you want and, if you want to, then give me your answer. However, I must warn, that if you don`t know the reason to fight and who you should be fighting against, then you are bound to make terrible mistakes and among those mistakes will be lives of innocent people and even your closed ones."

Kallen heard that one and only nodded before turning away and walking out of the hangar and moving towards the exit from the base. She needed to clear her head from all of this and set all her priorities straight. As well as understand all of this and find the real reason to fight Britannia.

* * *

 **Phew… Sorry for a deviation, but I`ve decided to focus a little more on character development before going to Kamine Island. Don`t worry, after the next chapter, I`ll be on track to the grand finale of Japan Arc. After that… You`ll have to see.**

 **Next time: Cornelia reunites with her long lost siblings; Lucina and Chiba discuss their issues and discover JLFs secrets; Vergil continues his conversation with Kallen.**

 **See ya!**


	30. List of Britannian Knightmares

**This is the fullest and detailed list of all KMFs that Britannian Camelot R &D has built. Keep in mind, you`ll only see those KMFs that were created by me and for the purposes of this story. This list contains all KMFs that have already appeared, but also some that will make their appearance in story, but are already developed. Also, those KMFs also have or will have the massive impact on story here and I`ve decided to exclude Gekka Avenger (it will feature in different list) and Lancelot Paladin (as it proved to be a failure and, to be honest, I don`t like the idea of this KMF now)**

 **Have a pleasant reading.**

* * *

Z-01/A1 Lancelot Crusader

7th Generation Advanced Prototype Knightmare Frame.

Height: 5.12 meters

Weight: 8.34 tons

Description: Successor to the original Lancelot and Lancelot Club, Lancelot Crusader was developed by Japan`s division of Camelot as the first anti-Knightmare specialized Knightmare Frame. It is also the first Britannian Knightmare to carry firearms and a reinforced armor, making Crusader a far more dangerous Knightmare then his predecessor. The initial predicaments about this KMF were not very high, seeing him as not needed heavier version of original Lancelot. However, the field tests and combat have proven that Lancelot Crusader to be a major success. His abilities and specs allowed this KMF to commence multiple tasks and complete them. A well-balanced KMF with integrated weaponry, it soon became a symbol of KMF construction and idol for many Knights.

Currently, there have been constructed only 4 Lancelot Crusaders in the entire Empire. First one, formerly piloted by Alexander Grayson, has been rebuilt into Lancelot Templar. The other three have been given to Knights of the Round per their requests after seeing Crusader`s specs. One of them is currently piloted by Bismarck Waldstein.

* * *

Z-01/C1 Lancelot Templar

7th Generation Advanced Close Quarters Knightmare Frame

Height: 5.21 meters

Weight: 7.92 tons

Description: Following the Prison Break, staged by Black Knights and encounter with new highly advanced Knightmare Morgraine, Camelot`s R&D has been tasked with creating a new advanced KMF that could match the performance of Morgraine. As the basis, Lloyd Asplund and Alexander Grayson have taken already successful Lancelot Crusader and used him to create a KMF, whose performance outmatched every other Lancelot line KMF.

Lancelot Templar is the major successor to Lancelot Crusader, focusing more on melee instead of long-range combat. It sports two Tonfa MVSs on its arms and shoulder-mounted Cerberuses along with 4 Slash Harkens. Templar`s armor is lighter then Crusader`s, but due to higher concentration of coltan and titanium Templar is equal in level of defense to Crusader. It also utilizes advanced Luminous shielding systems, Luminous Shroud and Cone Luminous, providing almost unmatched protection from projectiles and melee weaponry. However, the main advantage of Templar is in his speed and maneuverability, which is second best only to his brother Lancelot Sentinel. That has been achieved through application of new drive core that surpasses Lancelot Crusader in power output by 55% percent.

Currently, there is only one prototype built. He is piloted by Major Gabriel Grayson, commanding officer of Templars and Personal Knight of Euphemia li Britannia.

* * *

SDX-00 Belial

Unknown Generation

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Description: There is very limited information about SDX-00. No specifications about this Knightmare have been revealed and no information on his exterior or interior. The only information available is that Belial was developed by Japan`s division of Camelot at the same time it was building AX-01/A Arthorius and outfitted with unspecified technologies, which, according to one of developers, makes this KMF "one of its kind in the entire world".

Current location of SDX-00 Belial is unknown.

* * *

AX-01/A Arthorius

7.5th Generation Advanced Anti-KMF Prototype Knightmare Frame

Height: 5.61 meters

Weight: 7.90 tons

Description: One of the latest creations of Japan`s R&D Camelot. AX-01/A Arthorius was developed in strict secrecy and only four persons known about its development progress and possessed the full knowledge on his capacities. The main developer and author of the idea was Alexander Grayson, using the extended knowledge on KMF building methods and research works of several highly respected KMF developers, he and Camelot`s top scientist set on created AX-01/A Arthorius. The full development of this Knightmare took almost 56 days.

Arthorius is the first Knightmare to feature Luminous Shroud system, Active Vibration armor and newly developed Uther Core Drive, successor to Yggdrasil Drive. This KMF is a major successor to Lancelot Crusader, being built with acquiring technologies from Guren MK-1 and Gekka MK-1. This KMF utilizes the highest speed out of all known Knightmares and is capable of outmatching Lancelot Sentinel in a race. Arthorius is primarily a melee KMF, using experimental HMV Sabers and 4 Slash Fangs, capable of piercing Crusader`s armor without problem. The full extent of Arthorius is still unknown, but it is already the most powerful Knightmare of 7th generation and is considered some to be the conduit to 8th generation already.

A single KMF that has been built and it`s used by Alexander Grayson.

* * *

AX-00/A Morrigan

7th Generation Advanced Assault Knightmare Frame

Height: 5.11 meters

Weight: 7.40 tons

Description: A sister unit and a prototype of AX-01/A Arthorius, it was developed by Japan`s Division of Camelot as the testing model and a starting basis for Arthorius. At first, it was considered to be used as soon as it was developed, but, after developing Uther Drive, Morrigan was stored as the reserve KMF for the future operations. Recently, it has received an upgrade in controls and armor.

Unlike it`s brother, Morrigan doesn`t utilize Uther Drive, HMVSs and Slash Fangs, but is equipped with AV armor and Luminous Shroud system. Morrigan's speed and mobility are on par with Crusader and her armor is just as effective as Arthorius`s. It`s arsenal consists of a single MVS, 2 wrist-mounted Cerberuses, 4 Slash Harkens, placed on hips and shoulders. Its exterior is a mix of Arthorius and Crusader with purple painting.

A single unit has been built and it`s is stored away as the reserve machine.

* * *

Z-02 Lancelot Sentinel

7th Generation Advanced Knightmare Frame

Height: 4.91 meters

Weight: 6.50 tons

Description: Following the successful development and application of Lancelot Crusader, High Strategic Command and Prince Schneizel had returned to the idea of creating a new mass-produced modern Knightmare Frame. Their first decision was to utilize already existent and proved technologies with experimental ones that had been used on new models. This resulted in construction of RPI-24 Edinburg and after successful application of this machine in the mass-production; High Strategic Command has ordered a construction of a new machine, meant for the elite squadrons and commanders.

Japan`s Division of Camelot, at the same time, had completed a development of Z-02 Lancelot Sentinel, a direct successor to Z-01 Lancelot. Z-02 became a major improvement on all aspects of the Lancelot, using an upgraded drive, armor and mounted Vulcans as secondary weaponry. It`s speed and mobility are the highest of its kind. However, what sets Lancelot Sentinel apart from everyone is the simplification of construction parts without decrease in performance. Due to this parameter, construction of this KMF is far simpler than other KMFs and can be carried out by more manufacturers. After its debut and usage on battlefield, High Command had acquired the blueprints, through providing Japan`s Division with extensive funding and resources, and has ordered to begin construction of the new units as soon as possible.

Currently, there is one unit operated by Lieutenant Suzaku Kururugi. According to production plans, there will be additional 25 Lancelot Sentinels manufactured in the next month.

* * *

RPI-24 Edinburg

6th Generation Mass Produced Knightmare Frame

Height: 4.50 meters

Weight: 7 tons

Description: After the creation of Lancelot Crusader and its success on the battlefield, High Command had returned to the idea of replacing Sutherlands and Gloucesters as their main KMFs on the battlefield. Using the data from Crusader and Gloucesters, Pendragon`s R&D Development have manufactured RPI-24 Edinburg.

Edinburg utilizes similar armor plating of Crusader and its internal controls, but retains most of the features from Gloucester. It doesn`t possess Luminous system, mounted firearms and MVS weaponry, but is relatively cheap in manufacturing and filling in the ranks within the Britannian army. Edinburg`s performance on the battlefield has already surpassed Gloucester`s and has proven to be a very effective KMF.

Currently, there are 25 Edinburgs built and dispersed around the elite KMF formations. By the end of the month, additional 200 Edinburgs will be deployed.

* * *

 **Sorry for not putting out a new chapter. I`m beat right now and on slow pace, but I`ll make sure to put it out as soon as possible. However, I`ve also decided to list all made KMFs in the story and those that haven`t made the appearance, but will in next chapters. Expect Black Knights to have their own list as well.**

 **By the way, I`m currently finished watching Gundam 00 and draw inspiration from there. A real masterpiece with absolutely stunning visuals and Gundams. My favorites so far are Reborns Gundam and Gundam 00 Raiser on first place, with Gundam Throne Ein being a silver contender and Gundam Arios as bronze one. I think I`m now hocked up on Gundams. Please recommend which Gundam series should I watch next, because I really wanna see some badass mecha battles. I`m thinking on SEED, but I`m open for options.**

 **See ya!**


	31. Confessions and Revelations

**Private Viceroy`s limo. On the highway.**

Cornelia knew when Alex was serious. In fact she could tell that he had several states of seriousness. And she had witnessed him going in all of them at one point or another. She counted for 5 states of seriousness that Grayson had, each showing his overall actions and how he thought. If it was state 1, then Grayson was on guard. State 2- Alex is in serious thought to himself. State 3- combat ready and prepared to fight. State 4- cold fury with self-control. And state 5- preparing for serious talk.

And Alex was right now in this state, which put Cornelia at unease, because if that happened, then she was about to find out something really important.

They were travelling the highway in Cornelia`s specialized limo for unnoticed movements. She was dressed in civil clothes, which she actually found to be quite comfortable and nice. Her hair were tied up in long ponytail, fully revealing her lovely, as Grayson had remarked neck, and she has also brought dark glaces. It has been nearly two hours since she told him about her pregnancy and Cornelia was getting a bit worried about what Alex was going to say to her. Her mind was drawing all possible concepts of his answers and what he wanted to show to her, ranging from engagement ring in the chapel to her long lost siblings, the latter of which she found to be crazy.

After some time on the highway, Alex finally spoke up, dressed up in his usual black garments, which, as Cornelia remarked, really suited him.

"Alright." Alex sighed. "I know you are dying to know what I want to tell, but first, I have favor to ask of you, Cornelia."

"And what would that be?" She quirked her brow up.

"I want to ask of you not to jump to conclusions and make irrational decisions before you hear to whole story." That was what Alex asked of her. "Please, it`s really important that you don`t act on impulses on this one."

"Tell me, Alex." Cornelia looked at him with her serious sight. "This whole "revelation". Does it have to something with you or Gabriel?"

Alex looked at her questioningly, probably wondering why she mentioned Gabriel.

"No." Alex answered to her. "I only discovered this and have no relation to this. As for Gabriel, why did you ask about him?"

Cornelia sighed herself now looking at him.

"Because, despite how long he has been with us." She began explaining. "He is a mystery to all of us. All that we know is that he is a top notch KMF pilot, has undying loyalty towards me, Euphie and, probably the strongest, towards you. He already said that he regained his memories, but he refuses to tell us anything about his past. And, what troubles me the most, is the fact that he looks a lot like you."

"Well, he has some of your traits as well." Alex kicked back, knowing that Cornelia has noticed the resemblance too. "Dark hair, same eye color and he also has some of your father`s facial features with his face being less like mine. Anyway, we can discuss this later and no, Gabriel has nothing to do with this. In fact, you are the only one I`m telling this."

Now Cornelia looked a bit surprised. She only nodded in response and prepared to listen to him. After a few seconds, Alex began to tell her what he was hiding all this time.

"Over three months ago, a week before the battle for Narita, I was visiting Ashford Academy with Kururugi." Alex started up.

"Ashford? I remember them well." Cornelia recalled them. "They were the major supporters of Lady Marianne and my siblings from her."

"Yeah, they still are." Grayson deliberately said that line, knowing that Cornelia would catch the bait and begin making her way to the right conclusions. "There I`ve met the whole Student Council body, including the heiress of Ashford family and someone, whom I wasn`t expecting to see there at all."

"Whom do you mean, Alex?" Cornelia was trying to piece everything together, but she needed to know the whole picture.

"As you know, in the first days I`ve got here, I was sitting in libraries, learning about this world. And, from studying the recent history of Britannia, I became acquainted with history behind vi Britannia line, including the members of this line, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia, your beloved younger siblings."

Suddenly, Cornelia`s mind began to piece this whole thing together. Ashford, someone unexpected, learning about her siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally… No, this simply couldn`t be. Cornelia`s eyes went wide and her month was agape once she placed it all together. Now she knew what Alex wished to confess to her. It wasn`t a crime, no. It was something entirely different.

He has found them. Her little brother and sister.

Hesitantly, as if not trying not to scare away a pleasant dream, she asked him. Alex, who witnessed how Cornelia`s state changed so much in her expression, already knew that she pieced all pieces together.

"Lelouch and Nunnally… You`ve found them?" Cornelia`s voice was almost like a whisper, but Alex heard her clearly.

And then, he gave her his answer.

"Yes." Alex confessed. "Your brother and sister are alive, Cornelia. They are living and attending in Ashford Academy as Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunnally Lamperouge, being under the protection of their oldest and most faithful vassals. I`ve confirmed that right after Narita and faced your brother about it."

Cornelia simply couldn`t believe what he was saying to her. Alexander Grayson, her beloved, father of their future child, her sword and shield… had found her long lost siblings and has been keeping their existence a secret from everybody. Including her, his lover and closest person in whole world, one that he shared his nights and feelings with. It felt like a stab in the heart by a burning sword. A slap to her trusting heart. Alex had kept this secret from her, the fact that Lelouch and Nunnally are alive, knowing full well that she wished nothing more, but to see them again, to embrace her lost siblings and never let go of them again. And he denied her this opportunity for whole three months?! Anger and frustration was rising up inside her as she casted her glare upon her lover. She asked in low voice.

"Alex, tell me." She was trying her hardest not to lose control over her anger. "Just why the hell have you been keeping this fact hidden away from me all this time? What is your reasoning for doing so?"

Alex suspecting that he would be facing Cornelia`s anger and he knew that it would a very difficult thing to justify his actions. The fact is, he honestly didn`t knew why the heck he didn`t tell her sooner about it and sooner had dealt with this problem. Especially considering that this knowledge was plaguing his mind all the time that he has been with Cornelia, seeing her smiling and laughing or when she allowed herself some moments of weakness and put her head on his shoulder, reminiscing about them. It was always hard for him to keep this secret from her, especially after they confessed their feelings to each other. And now Cornelia was with a child, their child that Alex couldn`t even dream about. He wished forever be with Cornelia and he wished that there was no more secrets between them. He had to clear the air sooner or later and he didn`t wanted to raise their baby when he held this secret from her. It was time to come clean.

"I kept that secret hidden because I didn`t want those two being thrown into the fray again." Alex sighed, continuing. "They`ve went through too much: conspiracies of Imperial Family, their mother`s death, war and, worst of all, being abandoned by their own father after their mother was killed, Nunnally crippled and, on top it all off, being sent into a foreign country with no friends, no family and soon seeing this land being invaded and crushed by the armies of the man who used to be their father. They went through hell with that damned man and I simply didn`t wanted them to go through it again, being discovered and sent back into the Homeland, being forced to bow their head to this worthless piece of…" Alex suddenly shut himself up, realizing that he was letting his emotions out of leash.

Cornelia, now a calmed down, was starting to understand the reasoning of Alex`s actions. He simply wanted to protect that little world that they had built for themselves and tried to keep. Cornelia herself was fully aware of all the hardships that Lelouch and Nunnally were put through and she still could hardly hold tears, thinking about it and how her dear siblings suffered through all of that. And, as much as it seemed strange, she actually fully agreed with Alex`s opinion about her father. Yes, if someone had asked Cornelia a couple of months back, she would proclaim her loyalty to him as absolute. But now, she saw him just as Alex had described him, no, even worse. Emperor had no feelings towards his children, treating them as nothing more but resources and disposing of them at a whim, as he did with Nunnally and Lelouch. That man was only obsessed with himself and cared nothing about his family. Power was all that he desired and Imperial Family was one of his ways to achieve it. Cornelia wished that Euphie, herself and her upcoming child stayed away from him. Cornelia swore to herself last night that no matter what she would never let her child be used as that man`s pawn.

And then Cornelia recalled her relatives and siblings from Imperial Family. Oh, what a collection of vile and corrupt piles of lies and hypocrisy… They were all obsessed with power and control, wishing to get a hold of throne. They were conspiring against one another, assassinating, betraying and more. Cornelia knew better than anyone what most of her siblings were capable of. And, in all honesty, Cornelia wished that her little baby wouldn`t be brought into this world as a member of that family. She wanted to give it her full love and care, wishing it to have a pleasant and safe childhood, not tainted with blight of her family`s corruptions. She herself wanted a far different life now, away from all those games of throne, with her child, Euphie and Alex at her side.

After thinking about all those things, Cornelia came to understand the reason why Lelouch and Nunnally haven`t made any contact with Imperial Family in all these 7 years. They are contempt with where they are and wish not to return into that nest of vipers. Cornelia even remarked in her mind, that if Alex had told her about it once he found them, she would drag them by force before their father, not caring for their feelings. Now, she would never dare endanger them and push them away from herself, now that she was on her way to see them after so many years.

Now, Cornelia finally calmed down and looked at Alex with her usual gaze and touched his cheek.

"Alex, I think I understand why you did it." Cornelia told him calmly. "If you had told me about it back then, I would`ve dragged them out in the open and ruin their lives once again."

Alex looked in Cornelia`s loving gaze and smiled, sensing that she was calm again.

"I was afraid that you might do that back then, true." Alex replied. "To tell the truth, I wanted to tell you right after I woke up from coma, but… I was scared of what you would say. I didn`t wanted you to think that I was a coward and just kept this hidden all this time. Heh, in the end I`m nothing more but a coward and a selfish man, trying to…" Suddenly, Cornelia locked his lip with hers, shutting him up.

After a minute, she ended their kiss and looked at him.

"No, you are not a coward and you are not a selfish man." Cornelia denied all of that. "You are a man I love and the only one I consider to be the bravest one I`ve ever met."

Well, if Cornelia was telling him that, then Alex had no choice but to agree with her.

* * *

 **Half an hour later.**

Alex and Cornelia finally made their way around the corners and building to the room they were looking for. Grayson glanced at Cornelia, who held his arm, feeling safer with this. Crusader could tell that his beloved was really worried and was afraid that she might mess this whole thing up. Alex carefully took her hand into his and spoke to her.

"I`ll go first, okay?" Cornelia simply nodded and stood away from the door.

Alex pushed a few buttons and opened up the door, revealing two long lost vi Britannias, sitting and drinking tea. Alex immediately stepped in and spoke up.

"Hi there." He waved to Lelouch and Nunnally. "Long time no see."

"Alex?" Lelouch seemed clearly surprised to see Lt-colonel here of all places. "What brings you here?"

"Huh, so you are Alexander Grayson, Gabriel`s Big Brother?" Nunnally spoke cutely. "It`s a pleasure to meet you. Gabriel told only nice things about you."

"A pleasure is all mine." Alex replied. "And I`ve brought someone with me, who wished to see for a very long time, Your Highnesses." With that said, Alex gave a way for his beloved to enter.

In the next second, Alex watched as Cornelia entered the room, her eyes teary and hands a little shaky. He observed Lelouch`s surprise and fear for himself and his little sister. And he saw the surprise on Nunnally`s face, as if she had known who came in.

"These footsteps, so strong, but also careful…" Nunnally looked at the entered Princess, trickles of tears forming in her closed eyes. "Sister Cornelia…"

"Yes…" Cornelia didn`t even try to hold off her tears as she made her way to the girl in wheelchair hugged her carefully. "It`s me, Nunna. I`ve found you…" After that, Princess Cornelia allowed herself to cry.

As Alex observed the scene of reunion unfolding at him, Zero glared at the man with absolute fury and anger in his eyes. If only Grayson could read minds…

 _"_ _Alexander Grayson… Out of all people, you`re my absolutely worst enemy. I`ve had enough of you. This is the last time you thwart my plans and ruin my life! Because from now on, I`m going to kill you!"_

* * *

 **Black Knights HQ. Three days later.**

Things on the base have settled down a bit in the past couple of days. Kallen noticed that the tension between everyone was going down in the past days and it was good, especially considering how they were wrecked in the last operation. Because of that defeat Black Knights had been forced to cease all their operations for a while now, regrouping and reinforcing themselves with new resources and KMFs. Lucina was working especially hard, being in charge of construction division and also as the developer of new models, along with Rakshata. She personally have been overseeing the transportation of resources she and search groups had acquired from all former JLF bases that Todoh and his men had reported about. Lucina herself was mostly interested in JLF`s prototypes and researches on development of KMF`s. BKs had managed to retrieve their parts and all the data, that had been undamaged, allowing Black to begin working on upgrades to KMFs and on something very new. Kallen didn`t know all the details, but from what she knew it involved Vergil`s personal Knightmare, Achilles.

Redhead was actually very surprised to see that behemoth being able to fly and armed to the teeth. She had never expected that 1st 6th Generation KMF would become also the first Knightmare to be able to fly. Kallen, with permission, tried to pilot this KMF in simulator and was absolutely stunned how hard it was to make it work. It only proved how much of a pro Vergil really was. And she was absolutely surprised to find out that he was also one hell of a sniper, checking out the percent of his precision on Railgun. It was safe to say that Vergil was clearly one of top KMF pilots around here, probably being the best one in Japan.

Speaking of Vergil, all these past three days Kallen was thinking about what he had said to her. About having a clear purpose and knowing for what you really are fighting, as well being able to see the reality. And Kallen tried her hardest to understand all of that and realize for herself what her real purposes in life were and whom or what she should be fighting. All those days she was asking these questions and trying to find inside her heart the answers. After a long night of thinking and reminiscing, Kallen believed that she had grasped what she really was and for what she really fought for. Now, she wished to speak with Vergil as soon as possible, desiring to share what she had grasped of herself and world. So, she was looking all over the place for him.

Throughout these days Kallen had also thought about Vergil himself and what really he was for her. Redhead, as much as she tried to, denied seeing him as a simple comrade or a friend. No, she felt… attraction to him. Yes, it was clear for Kallen that she was developing a crush on Lucina`s older brother. Why she found him to be so attractive? There were many reasons why Kallen was falling for him. Vergil possessed many traits and qualities that made him unique in her eyes from the rest of the boys of her age she was spending time with. Vergil possessed the inner strength and absolute will to move forward into the future. Unlike Lelouch, he wasn`t spoiled or carried himself with the air of mystery and arrogance. Unlike Rivalz, Vergil`s grace was only matched by his fighting prowess and all his words were clear and with a meaning. Unlike Suzaku, Vergil held no illusions about Britannia and saw right through the shrouds and curtains that others tried to mistook for reality. Even though he had become a little more mature, he still was an idealistic idiot, believing that true freedom and peace lies with cooperation with Britannia, which sickened Kallen. And unlike Zero, Vergil was plain and not willing to let his desires cloud his judgment and mind. As for Gabriel, whom Kallen viewed as a close friend, she wished not to engage him in any romantic sense because she saw how Milly was eyeing him and watched with infatuation and adoration, trying to be as close as possible and show him her signs of interest. Kallen knew better then to stand in a way of Milly, especially after she found out that Milly literally threatened Nina, who herself was head over her heels with Gabriel, strangely, that if she were to make a move on him then Milly would do everything in her power to make Nina pay.

After wondering for a bit, Kallen had finally found her target and moved towards him. Vergil was sitting on a metal box, his eyes shot close and body not moving at all. He also let down his long hair. It was a new picture for Kallen to see as she has never witnessed him being without his trademark long ponytail. Out of all people she knew, Vergil`s hair were the longest, reaching to the middle of his spine in a ponytail. Kallen had to admit that seeing him without it rather suited him, but she preferred the tied up version more. Kozuki noticed that he wasn`t moving at all. After coming a little closer she saw that Vergil was asleep as his eyelids were actually moving. It indicated that he saw a dream. However, Kallen noticed that he was tense and that there were traces of sweat on his head. Whatever he was seeing, it wasn`t a pleasing dream at all.

Kallen decided to move even closer to observe him more carefully. As she was literally in front of him, Vergil suddenly opened up his eyes and in one swift motion grabbed Kallen by a throat with his metallic arm. Guren`s pilot didn`t even blink as she was now in a steel lock and pinned down against the wall with Vergil`s eyes burning with absolute fury and anger. He wasn`t strengthening his grip, but held frightened Kallen still, not suffocating her either. Kozuki didn`t even know how to respond on that and was silent, looking with fear at him. In the next couple of seconds, Vergil realized what he was doing.

"K-Kallen?" He said, breathing heavily and releasing her. "I-I`m sorry."

"Yeah, don`t worry about it." Kallen assured him. "It`s my fault that I sneaked up on you and your defensive instincts kicked in. That`s normal."

"No, that`s not the case." Vergil disagreed. "For a moment, I thought that you were someone else and it just… I couldn`t stop myself."

"You mean, you had a dream about someone you hate?" Kallen asked curious.

"Yeah, only it wasn`t someone I simply hate." Vergil restored himself on the box and looked at Kallen. "It was someone I wish to kill with my own hands for destroying my entire life and the life of my family as well. Hatred is too weak to describe the endless burning desire for vengeance I feel when I see the face of that bastard. Out of all the people on this planet, no one is capable of making my blood boil like that son of a bitch."

Kallen could only imagine just how much Vergil despises this man who had ruined his life. If he is ready to kill him without hesitation with his bare hands then it must be a pure feeling of anger and vengeance. She didn`t know that Vergil had it in him, but she suspects that there is a lot of things she doesn`t know about him. Which she intended to fix as soon as possible.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Kallen?" Vergil asked the redhead.

"Do you recall our talk a few days ago? About why we are fighting and do I hate Britannia?" Kallen reminded him.

"Yes, what about it?" Vergil asked her.

"I`ve been thinking about it a lot and I would like to share my thoughts with you, if don`t mind?" Kallen asked for permission.

Vergil looked a little surprised at this request.

"Kallen, why of all people would you come to me to share your private thoughts?" Vergil asked curious. "You already know my reasoning for fighting and what my ideals are and I`m not planning on changing them anytime soon. Besides, in my opinion, every person has his/her own reasons to do what he/she does and they don`t have to explain it or prove that they are right in doing so. So, pardon my curiosity, but why did you come to me and ask me to listen to you?"

"I… It`s just that…" Kallen was getting a little startled, but then came up with the answer. "You just seem to be the only one around, aside from Lucina, who can listen to me and whom I trust with them. I know it sounds silly, but it makes me feel… better, spilling my soul like that to someone I trust."

"I can understand that." Vergil nodded to her with a small smile. "And I`m glad that you can trust me so much. It means a lot to me."

"R-really?" Kallen almost couldn`t believe her ears and she felt how her face was gaining a few additional Celsius.

"Really." Vergil confirmed. "To be honest, you are the one around here whom I respect the most."

It pleased to Kallen to find out that Vergil held her in such high regard and was thinking so highly of her. She was already thinking that he perhaps was a little interested in her as well? Who knows...

After collecting her will and thoughts, Kallen began to talk.

"After you had told me about how Black Knights are becoming more like terrorists and how things are actually getting better in Japan, I`ve started to think about this whole thing. I`ve looked at how we all started out and what we were doing. At first, we were hitting drug dealers, Refrain, criminals and others who abused their wealth and power for their own needs. We really were Knights for Justice. And then, came Narita, where we`ve destroyed an entire city and hundreds of soldiers without any regret. We were after Cornelia`s head back then only. We`ve lost, as we did in the port, where we were attacking Cornelia again. It seemed like we were only used for fighting her only by Zero. Then came that prison break operation, where I actually felt like we are doing the right thing again by saving Todoh. It was the same as when we were purging the criminals and I liked that feeling. It felt as if I was truly doing something great, something that was right."

Vergil nodded listening to all of that.

"However, you didn`t feel the same way when you were fighting Cornelia and Grayson?" He asked her.

Kallen titled her head a little down.

"In full honesty, no." Kallen admitted. "It felt differently and now that I think about it, I`m starting to think that all that hunting down Cornelia was… pointless. In fact, we only did that because Zero had commanded us to do so. We… I believed that she was just like her arrogant little brother Clovis, but she is different from him and now I see it. You were right, saying how she is helping all people with her reforms and aiding them. I`ve been in ghettos and I couldn`t believe my eyes, seeing them cleaned up, with restored buildings and a lot more. It almost felt like before the occupation days. And, the craziest part is that people there are more supportive of Cornelia than they are of us now. They see her as a guarding of Numbers."

"I`ve read on the net about it as well." Vergil remarked. "She is now the second most popular Princess in Empire, losing by a very tiny margin to Schneizel, and number one pick as Viceroy of The Year. And, as a side note, Grayson is also quite a legend these days. A lot of military officers and even high ranks see him as the prime example of successful soldier, respectable knight and remarkable leader. I`ve heard a rumor that Euro-Britannia tried to get him into their service, offering him the rank of Major-General and a title of Margrave." Vergil smirked a bit. "Too bad that he is far too loyal to Cornelia."

"Anyway." Kallen continued. "I now understand that you were right about us. We really are becoming a force of chaos, directed only by Zero`s ambitions and desires. And we aren`t helping Japanese, instead we actually driving them to siding with Britannia by all our attacks on Britannia and Cornelia. BKs don`t even care about the ghettos anymore and all we were focused is destruction of enemy forces. And because of that, because we were so focused on achieving our, no, Zero`s goal, we`ve lost. Just take the resent operation into consideration. Because of him, we`ve lost Youshida and his entire group, along with half of all our KMFs. Hell, if it wasn`t for you and Lucina we wouldn`t have survived it at all."

"Well, I`m always glad to thwart Britannia`s plans." Vergil shrugged.

"So, after you`ve told me about it and I realize that all we were doing is simply pointless. I mean, not fighting the Britannia, but fighting without a clear purpose and plan is meaningless. All this time we were simply following Zero`s commands without knowing the general plan and now I`m starting to think that he doesn`t have one. And that thought frightens me."

"Hm, Kallen." Vergil called her. "Tell me, what do you think the Black Knights need to fight for? What should be your primary objective and how you are going to achieve it?"

Kallen was taken aback by this question and it took her some time to organize her thoughts and come up with an answer. She didn`t know if she had the right answer, but she decided to give her own thoughts.

"We should stand not for vengeance, but for justice." Kallen started. "I believe that Black Knights should be fighting against those who abuse their powers by enslaving the populations. We should be fighting those who oppress and conquer without any right to do so. We must be a shield to protect the weak and render judgment upon those who deserve it. That`s what I want to fight for: justice. Justice for all, both Japanese and Britannians alike."

That last one took Vergil by surprise and he looked questioningly at her.

"Pardon me, but did I just hear you say that you will fight for both Japanese and Britannians?" He asked her. "I was led to believe that you hate absolutely everything connected to Britannia."

"You know, I was thinking about that a lot as well and now I understand that I don`t have the right to hate everything about Britannia. No, I hate Britannian way of life: conquests, supremacy over others, enslavement and destruction of nations` personalities. That`s what I hate and I despise those who promote and support it. And I`ll fight every last one of those scums if I have to." Kallen answered to him. "So, no, I don`t hate all Britannians. Just those who think they are better than all others and who has no regard for other lives."

"You know, you keep surprising me, Kallen." Vergil chuckled a little. "I now know that there is far more depth to you then I initially thought. Don`t take this the wrong way because I first thought that you were a lot more like your other friends from resistance cell, but now you actually remind me more of my older sister, Maria. You and her have the same resolve and wish for justice. And I must say that justice is one of the most controversial and a convoluted thing in this world, but it is something that is worth fighting for. I`m officially amazed and stunned by you, Kallen."

Now Kozuki was going as red as tomato, being applauded by Vergil like that. She didn`t expect to do such effect on him, but he clearly shown that she is very interesting for him and Kallen considered it to be a major victory as now she was sure that it was the right way to Vergil`s heart. She simply knew it.

Before the pair could continue their discussion, the door of hangar opened up, reveling Lucina in her working uniform. She spotted the two immediately and moved to them to talk.

"Oi, what a lovely scene I`m seeing." She said in sing-song voice. "Two of my favorite persons in the world are confessing their feelings for one another. Ah, so romantic."

"IT`S NOT LIKE IT!" Kallen yelled at her best friend at the top of her lungs, with steam going out of her ears.

"You sure love shipping people together, don't you?" Vergil asked rhetorically. "Anyway, is there something you wanted, Lucina?"

After clearing up her ears from this yelling, Lucina went back into her normal mode.

"Sure is. C`mon you two, I`ve got something fantastic to show you." With that said, Lucina moved towards her hangar.

Kallen and Vergil moved right behind her, curious to see what her mad genius has come up with this time around. Knowing her, both BKs top pilots guessed that it was something largely connected to KMFs. After some walking, all three were now standing on the same spot where used to be Vergil`s Achilles, but now stood something absolutely new and unknown to both. Vergil`s eyes were immediately scanning the whole thing and, not understanding where did his KMF went, asked right away.

"Lucina, where the hell is my Achilles? And what in bloody catholic hell-bucket is this?!"

Lucina turned around with a smirk and announced.

"This, my dear brother, is your new Knightmare." Lucina told him. "After I`ve decrypted JLF`s files and tinkered with their machinery, I was able to utilize their tech into usage. As it turned out, JLF`s constructors were working on their own 7th Generation KMF and were nearly complete in creating it, but when Zero showed up and lots of their men deserted, project was canceled, but parts remained. If their project was complete, then it would probably be one of the most well balanced and strongest 7th Gens. So, I`ve decided to put their parts into use and I took your Achilles and turned it into this."

Vergil looked again at this KMF and he defiantly saw some resemblance with his first KMF, but only a very distinct one. Instead of large, towering behemoth, he saw a far more refined Knightmare of the same height, but more elegant and possessing a lot of new features: more modern design, different armor and additional weaponry. Instead of Railgun, Vergil saw this KMF holding a long barreled rifle with a scope, and it also sported a shield on the left arm with mounted MVS into it, probably for close quarters. This KMF retained a Float System, but it seemed a bit more advanced than the previous one. Over all, this KMF seemed like Achilles`s ultimate successor.

"Lucina, what really is this Knightmare?" Kallen asked looking at this new type.

"Well, it`s designation is 7.5th Generation Advanced High-Speed Hybrid Variable Prototype Knightmare Frame." Lucina spelled it like a song. "I`ve decided to leave the name to you, Vergil."

Vergil looked at this master piece and smiled. Now he really had a Knightmare that would make Britannians fear him. He smiled and, after some thought, named it.

"Seraphim."

* * *

 **Okay, now I`m done for today. Sorry if you were expecting a full dialog between Cornelia and her long lost siblings, but I simply don`t have any strength to give a proper one. Instead, I`ll let you use your imagination and picture it as you see fit.**

 **Also, try and guess how exactly Seraphim look like and from what it based of. Who guesses right, you`ve got my respect.**

 **Next time: Battle at Shikine Island; Arthorius VS Morgraine, Seraphim VS Lancelots; Avalon Strikes.**

 **After Next Time: Kamine Island; Cornelia and Alex meet their children; First Immortal steps in.**


	32. Prelude for Shikine Island

**HMS Arlington. 15 miles north of Shikine Island.**

Gabriel checked his watches, seeing that they were a little ahead of the schedule as, if their ship will be moving at this speed, they`ll be docking in port in less than an hour. It was actually quite good, considering the fact that Gabriel himself wasn`t very comfortable on ships and in the sea. He wasn`t afraid of water or open seas, but he always was a little stressed in these places, being surrounded with nothing, but water. Vergil and Lucina never had those problems, while Gabriel had. He suspected that it`s one of the few traits he inherited from his mother, as he recalled that she herself was always stressed out in waters.

The reason why Gabriel was on this ship was quite interesting, to say the least. According to the briefing, given by Cornelia, a high-ranking nobleman is arriving in Area 11 by boat, which seemed normal. Until Cornelia informed them all that this VIP will be arriving on Shikine Island instead of Tokyo Settlement. Details weren`t revealed to the participants, meaning that this VIP was from the highest branch of command or politics. What surprised Gabriel the most is the fact that both Cornelia and Euphemia will be meeting this noble personally, bringing along Knights of the Round, Guilford, Lt-Colonel Grayson and Major Grayson, Lieutenant Kururugi, Camelot`s staff and their KMFs. Alex, as he admitted to Gabriel, had suspicions that they may be receiving someone from Imperial Family or High Strategic Command`s top branch if Cornelia personally goes to meet this nobleman, bringing such an escort along. Gabriel couldn`t agree more with his father on this one. It was a shame that Templars were dispatched to Shikoku under Darlton`s command to suppress a sudden terroristic attacks, because otherwise they would be the escorting unit instead of Cornelia`s Royal Guard. It was already proven that Templars are the top pilots around here and even Knights of the Round had to agree on that.

Speaking of his mother, Gabriel has noticed that she and Alex had finally settled their "cold war" and Cornelia is almost beaming with happiness. Grayson could tell that something really important had happened a week ago, or otherwise she wouldn`t be in such good mood. Perhaps, dad has finally made her a proposal? If he did, then he certainly won his bet with Lucina on what will happen sooner: mom`s pregnancy or dad making a proposal to her.

Speaking of his older siblings, Gabriel wondered what those two would be up to. He was sure as hell that they would be preparing for the new battles to come. Lucina would probably be preparing new Knightmares and upgrading those that they still. Which means that those Gekkas and Ashikagas will be tougher and more dangerous to deal with. And then there are also Morgraine, Guren MK-2 and their newest addition, flight-enabled Achilles. Lucina`s Morgraine was the only KMF capable of putting Arthorius on the defenses and fighting it equally, which spoke a lot. Guren MK-2 is a different type of beast with his Radiant Surger, but sorely lacking in defense and additional weaponry and being outmatched by Arthorius and Lancelot Templar. And then there is Achilles with his wings, the sole reason why Black Knights were able to retreat back in Shinjuku. That giant`s armor, weapons and freaking wings make him the most dangerous KMF in Zero`s arsenal. And that`s not to mention the pilot…

Gabriel had all the reasons to be afraid of Vergil in combat. Crown Prince of Britannia was trained from the age of 5 to be a KMF Master, by their parents, Suzaku Kururugi, Bismarck Waldstein and, finally, Lelouch vi Britannia. With such array of masters and teachers, it`s no wonder that Vergil became a remarkable KMF Ace at the age of 14, matching even the youngest Rounds in battle. Gabriel also knew his style and what was the most dangerous about him. Unlike him and Lucina, Vergil was an exceptional sniper and a long-range combatant, with his preference being high-speed KMFs with great mobility and assortment of weaponry. That didn`t mean, however, that Vergil didn`t know how to hold his ground in melee, quite the contrary, actually. But in this department Gabriel was the master and Vergil was a few steps behind him. And yet, in overall proficiency, Vergil was the top gun from them three, capable of creating winning strategies and tactics on the fly and reading his opponents, determining their tactics. And if he were to be given a variable Knightmare… They would have a literal combination of Heero Yui, Kira Yamato and Setsuna F Seiei to deal with. Out of all pilots that Gabriel knew, only his dad and himself could stand their ground in battle with him, with Suzaku losing him tremendously at his current level of skills.

"Hey, Gabriel." A sudden call from Nonette had brought Gabriel back from his thoughts. "Are you dreaming or something? You`ve been quiet for almost an hour."

Grayson snapped back into reality, seeing that he was in command quarters of Arlington, along with Guilford, Suzaku, Nonette and Monica. All four were looking at the youngster, especially Monica with unmasked curiosity. It was no secret for almost everyone here, with the exception of Suzaku, for obvious reasons, that Gabriel and Monica were on really good terms. After the initial shock from the revelation of Monica being a Round passed away, Grayson shrugged it off, preferring not to mix his job with personal life. He simply stated that he didn`t give a thing about her being a Round and if she wanted to continue their acquaintance, he was only for it. And Monica did accept this invitation and the two were now seen a lot together, in and out of Palace. It was clear that two 17-year olds were dating and, surprisingly, both admitted so. So far they`ve been on three dates and had a great time on each of them. While Gabriel wasn`t forgetting about his duties and school, he couldn`t help but being drawn to: "such a beautiful golden haired angel with ocean like eyes", as he had said to Monica the other day, earning their first official as a couple kiss.

Snapping out of the more pleasant thoughts, Gabriel answered.

"What? Can`t a man have some shut down time?" Gabriel answered in his joking nature.

"Well, it`s not a often picture to see you in a such deep thought." Guilford remarked to his colleague. "It's also more of a your brother`s trademark, which is a little strange to see with you."

"You know, that almost sounded like I`m not really a smart guy, Guilford." Gabriel told him. "And that I`m still lacking, compared to my older bro."

Guilford looked at Gabriel with apologetic look and was about to do so, until younger Grayson soundly chuckled.

"Relax, I`m just messing with you." Gabriel admitted. "Seriously, Guilford, you need to loosen up a bit."

"And you need to take things a little more seriously, Gabriel." Gilbert told him. "I`m actually missing your more serious side now."

"Oh, so you would rather prefer to have a conversation with the amnesiac then with the guy who is capable of verbally troll everything around him? Hm, come to think of it, it does seem a little more preferable."

"Nah, I like this version much better." Nonette shrugged. "It`s been a long time since Nellie had someone in her crew who knew how to have some fun. Besides, I think some other interesting persons more than fond of this variant of you." Nonette hinted at slightly blushing Monica.

"I myself think that you need to be a little more serious too, Gabriel." Suzaku ignored Nonette`s hint. "You starting to remind me more of Milly, but in more of a trolling department instead of her usual… you know…"

"Oh, trust me, I know." Gabriel nodded with knowing smirk. "After all, I`m in charge of the budget there and I know better than anyone how much her shenanigans cost us. Like that Cross-Dressing event or remember that time when Fantasy Seduction Club and Traditional Charming Club had that competition on who would smooch more people? I was put in charge of all those craziness, dealing with our budgets."

"Wait, are those even legal in Britannia?" Guilford suddenly asked.

"Yep, they are." Gabriel answered, turning to Suzaku then. "Unlike our Spinzaku here, boldly defying all logic and physics in our world."

That comment immediately earned a loud laugh from Nonette, chuckles from Guilford and Monica and a red face of embarrassment from Suzaku. The reason for that was quite interesting. A couple of weeks ago somebody has released a video, depicting all of Suzaku`s signature logic and physics defying spin kicks, along with a certain popular song and with some really good editing, making it look as if Suzaku was spinning all the time in the air. The video went viral through the entire Britannian Empire, yesterday hitting over 27 million views and well over 200 thousand likes on BritTube. The author of this video goes under the name "Char Aznable" and was impossible to track down. Needless to say that Suzaku was immediately made into a star of the net, especially being reminded in Ashford and among Templars. So it was no wonder that Gabriel knew about as well.

Suzaku sighed and talked up.

"I still don`t understand what they find so funny about my fighting style. Is it humorous in some way?" He asked no one in particular.

"Do you want me to give a scientific explanation, or a shorter, underage one?" Gabriel asked him in slightly humorous way.

"Why is there an underage one?" Suzaku asked again.

"Because there is no scientifically possible way to describe the absolutely absurd and logic defying concept of those spin kicks, besides using some terms that are used by adults." Gabriel answered this question. "And you are still underage, Spinny." Gabriel added with a chuckle.

"So as you." Suzaku reminded him. "You are 17, just as I`m."

"I`m turning 18 today, in…" Gabriel looked at his watches. "3…2…1, and congrats, I`m 18 years old." Gabriel replied with a wide grin.

That took everyone here by shock. All eyes were now staring at Gabriel wide open. The first one to reply was Monica.

"We should celebrate it." She carefree replied.

"Hell yeah!" Nonette exclaimed. "Now that you are 18, we can have some REAL fun now."

"I shudder at the very thought of you mean by that." Gabriel honestly replied. "And, since it`s my birthday, I call shots on how to spend it. And I plan to spend in the best restraint in the entire Tokyo, along with a certain golden angel."

This very comment made Monica blush almost furiously and turn away, but Gabriel received approving looks from Guilford and Nonette, the latter even giving him thumbs up. Suzaku, on the other hand, asked an "obvious" question.

"Wait. Does that mean that you and Milly…"

"Say another word, Suzaku, and I promise to release those photos from Cross Dressing event into the net." Gabriel threatened him in quick manner. "And before you ask, I`ve got ALL of them."

That left Suzaku speechless and the rest of the people here only turned to their own things to worry about, while chuckling a little at Suzaku`s demise. And Gabriel also turned to his own thoughts about his remaining family.

 _"_ _Euphie, where ever you are right now… Happy Birthday to you, big sis. Please, Vergil, keep her safe. I hope we`ll see each other soon."_

* * *

 **Arlington`s hold.**

"So, Alex, why have you brought me all the way from our quarters in here?" Cornelia asked him curiously. "And, can this please be quick? I`m would rather catch some fresh air."

"Morning sickness?" Alex asked without a hint on humor.

"No." Cornelia replied with a sigh. "I`m always feeling this way in the seas. Sort of like a phobia or something."

"I feel you." Alex replied. "I myself almost drowned in river when I was 8. Took me 5 years to get rid of that fear. Anyway, I`m sure that this is going to lighten up your mood."

With that said, Alex and Cornelia proceeded moving through the hold, stored with all personal Knightmare of pilots that were here. Couple just passed by Gabriel`s Lancelot Templar, Suzaku`s Sentinel and Guilford`s new Edinburg. At their left were Rounds` Knightmares: Nonette`s Gekka Avenger, customized to suit her standards and given to her; and Monica`s Lancelot Crusader. As it turned out, Lancelot Crusader`s success was so great and it`s concept gained a major popularity and approval from highest ranking officials and Rounds as well. Prince Schneizel has decided to put Crusader into a limited production as a specialized Knightmare for the elite pilots, such as Knights of the Round. First three were given to Bismarck Waldstein, Luciano Bradley and Monica Kruszewski. Personally, Alex felt a little nostalgic, looking at the replica of his first Knightmare, the one that basically brought him to this point. Grayson always felt a certain degree of pride, knowing that he helped to design this apparatus and piloted the first prototype. And Crusader was also a father to Edinburg, Sentinel, Templar, Arthorius and two other machines that he had a hand in developing. One of such was right here.

After the pair has passed Alex`s Arthorius, they stood before a covered KMF. Cornelia had a feeling that this was the reason why Alex has brought her here.

"As you know, Camelot and I were developing Arthorius in secret from practically everyone, safe for our benefactor." Alex began. "After we were provided with resources and permission to develop our KMF, we began to work on such. The initial thought was to use Crusader as the basis for this KMF and we started to work on it. We`ve decided to use several newest features we came up with, such as Active Vibration armor and Luminous Shroud system and we installed into this machine a more simplified OS. The prototype was ready right after the Narita, however, our colleagues from Fukuoka have sent us their new experimental Uther Drive Core, which enabled us to create Arthorius as we know it now. However, the prototype machine remained in our storage all this time, basically doing nothing."

"Let me guess, that is the machine?" Cornelia pointed at the covered Knightmare.

Instead of answering, Alex simply came close to the controls of the holds, taping a command to release the covers and let them fall down. Cornelia looked in amaze at the Knightmare before her. This machine looked a lot like Arthorius with some differences, especially in color, being the same as Cornelia has preferred. It had 4 Harkens and Cerberuses on hands and longsword at its side. Second Princess was impressed as this KMF looked so to her liking. She turned a curious eye to her lover.

"Alex…"

"This is AX-00/A Morrigan." Alex replied on a silent question. "I`ve made some modifications and boosted its performance to the level where it could compete with Lancelot Templar and Morgraine. It sports an upgraded Drive Core of Crusader and I`ve replaced it`s Lancelot`s MVS with Arthorius`s HMVS. I`ve also made it look more like you previous KMF."

"I… I… Alex, why are you giving it to me?" Cornelia asked him bluntly. "I`m perfectly fine with Edinburg or Gloucester."

"You may be, but I`m not fine with them." Alex answered her. "Look, love, I`m just not very comfortable with you sitting in one of them, having limited protection and combat efficiency. Morrigan is a far more protected and powerful Knightmare. Also, if there is a single KMF that`s capable of keeping up with your prowess, it`s Morrigan."

"Are you telling me that you are afraid that I might get hurt in battle and wish to protect me by giving me this Knightmare?" Cornelia looked at him with a sly grin. "My, Alex, I didn`t know you cared for me so much."

Alex simply came to her and hugged caringly, letting Cornelia rest her head on his shoulder. Fortunately, both were alone here with Lloyd and Cecile away on some matter. Grayson spoke quietly.

"I just want you both safe and sound as much as possible." Alex was breathing the smell of Cornelia`s lovely hair. "And, knowing how stubborn you can be and in what rank you are, it`s pretty pointless to ask you to leave the military, right?"

Cornelia allowed herself a little smile, remarking at the irony of this whole situation and at what Alex has said. Oh, how wrong he is right now… Cornelia has already begun to gather all the necessary documents, searching for the suitable replacement as Chief General. Yes, Cornelia has decided to enter an early retirement as she was now with a child and growing more and more attached to it with every day passing. Piloting Knightmares and pregnancy didn`t go well together and Second Princess personally was now far more interested in more peaceful things and spending more time in embraces with Alex and in company of her real family: Euphie, Nunnally and Lelouch.

She had spent almost the entire day with them, talking and crying out loud because of happiness of being reunited with them. Nunnally was especially happy to be reunited with her beloved sister and the two spent hours upon hours of talking. Lelouch was much more reserved and colder towards his older sister, implying that he was suspicious of her and afraid that she would take then to their father. However, once Cornelia gave her word that she won`t reveal their existence to their father and will keep them hidden as long they wish, Lelouch calmed down a little and allowed himself to smile and engage in conversation with Cornelia a lot like it was in the past, as brother and sister. When Nunnally was called for her lesson, Cornelia, per Lelouch`s request, has told him everything about what his Mother`s murder and her investigation, which was quite little, but something. Even though Lelouch didn`t found out about his mother`s murderer, he was highly grateful to her for telling him everything. When it was time to depart, Cornelia left them an access to banking account for all their suspends and told them to never hesitate if anything happens and come to her. Several days later, Euphie also learned about Lelouch and Nunnally from Cornelia. Her reaction was so loud that Alex, who stood near of the pinkette, became deaf for an hour. Grayson had never imagined that his lover`s little sister had such lung capacity.

Now, that her closest siblings were with her and Alex was with her, Cornelia was now ready to begin plan on establishing her future life. The life that she once could only dream of, but now it was possible for her to make it into reality. Nobody knows of her plans for her own life and Japan and she wished to keep them secret for now. Until the person she is expecting arrives here and grants her a permission to execute her plan. She has been thinking about it for the past month and now it seemed as the best solution for all troubles here. Of course, there will be those who will oppose her, but Cornelia had the major support of commoners, Numbers, young and progressive nobility on her side, making the possibility of her plan`s success so more higher.

And if it were to succeed, then Zero and his Black Knights shall lose all their remaining support and will collapse.

* * *

 **3 kilometers above the sea level. Shikine Island Sea borders.**

Vergil checked the radar readings on his Seraphim`s scanners. All readings were normal and showed no deviations from Vergil`s predicaments. Arlington, his mother`s ship was on its way to Shikine Island, just as Zero has informed them. Li Britannia had figured that Lelouch had some spies in Bureau or in military of his own. He now was far more careful when hearing information about Cornelia and Grayson. At least he learned on his mistakes.

Vergil recalled the briefing that their masked leader has given to them all. According to the Intel, Cornelia and Euphemia, along with a small escort, headed to Shikine Island to meet a high ranking nobleman from Homeland, along with Graysons and Rounds and Kururugi. Vergil`s fist clenched on instinct as he heard that name, recalling how much pain and suffering his future self has brought to him. Zero has revealed to them his major plan: using their new submarine, BKs will transport a strike force and attack base on that island, drawing Grayson and his forces into a battle and dividing them among themselves. The major purposes of this operation: capture of Suzaku Kururugi with his KMF; elimination of Rounds (if possible); and, probably the most important, taking down for good Alexander Grayson and his Arthorius via capture or killing.

While most of the Knights had supported this idea, Vergil was among the few who were actually doubtful about the major success about it, seeing it as lacking and not entirely worked out. He soundly gave the piece of his mind about this plan, earning a lot of glares from Japanese Knights, telling Zero to take into the consideration the strength of the garrison, escort forces and Cornelia herself. He also suggested that Black Knights could use this opportunity to raid the base`s arsenal and KMF Park and get all the stored away resources. This suggestion was met well among Todoh and his men, as well by Kallen and Lucina. Zero decided to include it as well, appointing Sugiyama for it, along with specialized troops.

Vergil`s role in this plan was to be the main recon unit and point out where are the enemy, how many there are units and everything like that. It was made possible by Seraphim, Lucina`s newest and most ambitious Knightmare that she has developed, using Achilles as the basis and rebuilding it into completely new KMF. Vergil himself was absolutely stunned when he learned about the capabilities of this miracle machine.

ASR-01M Seraphim was the first Knightmare Frame to be capable of matching speeds of high speed aircrafts and even outrunning some of them. Seraphim sported a high density armor and used far more lighter materials for its externals, all being well protected, making Seraphim weight from near 18 tons to 12 tons, while also sporting a far more resilient armor and with a height in 8.06 meters. Seraphim`s arsenal included two shoulders-mounted Morgraine`s turrets, shield, serving as a sheath for Azrael-type MVS and with capacity to serve as a ram, arm-mounted Vindicator-type assault turret on the right arm. But all of those paled against Seraphim`s main weapon- high-caliber, long-barreled Anti-Armor class KMF rifle Iscariot. This sniper rifle was capable of destroying highly armored and defendable targets with a precise shot from 4.1 km distance, applying Nemesis System to it and also being mountable onto Seraphim. But what stunned the most from all those feature was the single, unique feature of this KMF that made it stand out the most. Seraphim was the first Variable KMF in this world, having the ability to transform into seeing high-speed fighter plane, capable of reaching Mach 1.3 in this mode, but losing the ability to use Iscariot, relying on his additional turrets. As the payment, Seraphim lost his Harkens, but that hardly counted for Vergil. He was almost on cloud nine because of this KMF, as he was perfect for his tastes and skills to be used in full way. Back when he was still a prince, he was piloting a similar KMF in Bradford Hurricane, but Seraphim was the epitome of Vergil`s wishes. Now, Vergil from a dangerous opponent to an enemy worth fearing.

Turning away from the thoughts of his KMF, Vergil was thinking about this whole ordeal that Zero has planned. Obviously, he was after his father`s head, as he clearly has done it for Zero in some way. Masked Lelouch was clearly in fury when talking about him and now wished to eliminate him as soon as possible. He had ordered Lucina and Kallen to deal with him. Personally, he had no desire to harm his father or even fight him, despite the fact that he still held him in responsibility for all that has happened with them. No, he still had some feelings of closeness to him, but not as much as Euphie or Gabriel.

However, there was one person deserving a total smack down there. Suzaku Kururugi, his god-father, his mentor and the man who is responsible for bringing the entire world to the brink of annihilation and death of humanity, as well responsible for killing his parents and destroying everything they`ve been building in order to achieve the same goal he had in mind. But that smack decided to take the easiest path through destruction and more death instead of using diplomacy and peace talks as his parents did. When Kururugi has betrayed them, Vergil understood that he had a completely different idea of peace in mind. He didn`t wanted a peace that was achieved through talks and discussions by others. No, he wanted to be the messiah, the person that saved the entire world from wars and death, seeing himself as the one to break the cycle of hatred once and for all. Deep down, Suzaku always wanted to end all wars, but through his own way, the only way he knew how. Through more death and destruction.

He himself stated once that he joined the military to stop people from dying, which he sought to achieve through killing every single person that wished to continue fighting, no matter what the reason was. Vergil marveled at the twistedness and madness of that person, driven by his very own self-righteous ideal and arrogance. And because of his ambitions, Suzaku killed Maria, crippled Vergil, slaughtered thousands, including his parents and finally, along with Schneizel, destroyed the world in flames of F.L.E.I. ` warheads. And because of that, because of all those lives and lives that are still untouched in this time, Vergil wished to end his existence right here and now, but not allow him to join Black Knights. He`ll do everything, but allow that twisted bastard in the ranks of this organization. God knows, Vergil will have his revenge for all the crimes that bastard had committed and shall commit.

Suddenly, comm link clicked in, making Vergil turn away from his vengeful thoughts.

 _"_ _K-1 to SR-1, come in."_ It was Zero calling in.

Vergil clicked on his comm and answered.

"SR-1 to K-1, confirm link up." Vergil answered. "I`m above the base`s perimeter and have a clear view of the surrounding areas, including the sea."

 _"_ _What`s the position of Arlington?"_ Zero asked.

"Arlington is 7 miles away from the shore, going at normal speed and course. ETA to port- 35 minutes." Vergil reported.

 _"_ _How does the enemy manpower look?"_

"I estimated around 35 Sutherlands and 15 Gloucesters on the base and approximately around 500 men guarding the place and a little more than a thousand in reserve or resort. Also, I`ve detected them transporting around 10 newly arrived KMFs. Identified them as Edinburgs, new mass-produced KMFs. They, along with most of their reserve equipment were placed in arsenal at the south side of the base. Sending you the coordinates." Vergil transmitted the data.

 _"_ _Wait, there are more of those new types?!"_ It was Tamaki`s voice. _"What the hell?!"_

 _"_ _They must`ve already got the mass production and now starting to ship them to all bases in Britannia."_ Zero concluded. _"This can work in our favor. Now we`ll be able to get their own top KMFs for ourselves. SR-1, continue with your recon operation and maintain your position. We`ll begin the operation after the ship docks."_

"Roger that, maintaining the position and observing them." Vergil replied, switching to Lucina`s line. "Hey sis, happy birthday to you, little angel."

 _"_ _Aw, you didn`t have to."_ Lucina sounded a little embarrassed. _"But, thanks, Vergil. I`ve almost forgotten that it was today."_

 _"_ _Hold on, it`s Lucina`s birthday today?"_ Chiba clicked in. _"Well, congrats girl! Sorry for all that crap I was giving to you and I wish you the best."_

 _"_ _Nah, I`ve forgotten it, Chiba, but thanks anyway."_ Lucina started to receive multiple compliments and congratulations from BKs.

Vergil only smiled to that and looked in the illuminator, looking in the direction of Arlington.

 _"_ _Gabriel, happy birthday to you too, little brother. I only pray that we don`t meet in combat today or mom will be mad at us for fighting each other."_ Vergil thought to himself with a smile on his face.

He kicked back in the seat and continued the monitoring of the area. He wasn`t worried about being detected: per his request, Lucina also equipped this KMF with Gefjun Disturber and stealth panels from his carrier, absorbing and clocking all electric and heat signatures on all kinds of radars, making Seraphim also the first Knightmare Frame with the stealth system on it. With that in place, it`s no wonder that Seraphim was chosen as the recon unit for this.

Suddenly, long range radar has picked up a signal. Vergil immediately reacted and looked at it. Seraphim`s long range capacities were possible due to usage of Nemesis System installed into the navigation, scanning and other systems. The range of Seraphim varied from how much energy was put into the scanning systems. Right now they ran on 50% of their capacity and could pick electric signatures from outside the view. Vergil turned the power to 75% and expanded the radar capacity from 10 miles to 15 miles. And only then Vergil saw the source of this signal. Radar indicated that it was air craft moving above the sea, but at the very low height for any aircrafts and it was way to slow as well. It`s speed wasn`t matching any of the known models that Vergil was aware of, and it`s size was simply far too big for even strategic bombers. At the speed it was moving, it would arrive at Shikine in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes. Vergil started thinking over his head, working all the possible variants and even those that he considered still absurd.

And then it clicked to him.

High-ranking nobleman from Homeland that requires personal greeting from Viceroy of this Area and Sub-Viceroy as well, both of which are Royal Princesses and one of them is none other but Cornelia li Britannia. Strange aircraft moving way too slow, as if floating. Presence of Grayson, Rounds and their personal Knightmares as well. And the fact that somebody ordered the presence of two Rounds as well.

There is no doubt about it. There is not one, but two official with this kind of power. And both were headed this way.

"Oh, blood-soaked Catholic shit Hell…" Vergil cursed in hearts, knowing way too well who it was. "Not those two on our arses now…"

With that said, Vergil clicked in his link with Morgraine. This was the worst of all the worst possible scenarios in the entire world.

Bismarck Waldstein and Prince Schneizel el Britannia were coming in Area 11.

* * *

 **Avalon`s Command Deck.**

Bismarck Waldstein was watching the work of this piece of ark at work. He never thought that he would be witnessing the birth of such amazing apparatus. First in the world floating aircraft carrier, equipped with state of the art Luminous Shroud system, Avalon. Bismarck never stopped being amazed by His Majesty`s second son mind and interest in science and new inventions. Still, today he was here not because he was witnessing Avalon`s first flight, but rather on more official business.

His Majesty has seen the latest report about Area 11 and was rather impressed how Cornelia was handling things there, bringing stability and prosperity to once troubled Area. Productivity and finances of the Area 11 rose to a whole new level and sakuradite export went to a whole new level, along with all other products from Japan. This was something no one has seen coming from Cornelia li Britannia, a renowned Chief General of Britannian forces and Goddess of Victory. Emperor Charles honestly didn`t expected her to become an efficient administrator and reformist. He didn`t minded her putting all her plans into motion, silently supporting her efforts in eradicating crimes through this way, even though it was in some contradiction to his own policies. Many of the members of Imperial Family were also highly surprised in Cornelia`s rising popularity and how she was managing things. Words of her exploits already reached the ears of Pendragon, making many of Princes and Princesses jealous and envy with such support. However, there were still some doubts in all those news so Emperor decided to dispatch Bismarck as his most loyal and first of Knights to confirm all of that himself. And Bismarck obliged with pleasure, seeing a very good opportunity in this trip as well.

Throughout all this time since Bismarck dispatched Nonette into Area 11, he has been getting her reports on his personal task, while also keeping a close eye at what was going on there, especially on the progress of a certain Knight and Viscount. Knight of One was highly interested, to say the least, in seeing Alexander Grayson and meeting him personally, following his exploits and battles closely. Ever since he saw that video, Bismarck has witnessed a growth in Grayson`s mastery Knightmare combat. If at first he saw him as an aspiring KMF Pilot, then now he was seeing in Alexander a true master of Knightmare combat and truly worthy candidate to become a Knight of the Round. Grayson truly possessed a mind of strategic genius and instincts of predator, coupled with abilities to adapt to situations and win seemingly hopeless situations, such as during Shinjuku Operation. It has been a long time since someone impressed Bismarck Waldstein, but he was indeed impressed by this young man. And for that reason he has acquired a customized Lancelot Crusader and wished to meet this man in person. Not only to see what he truly was as a person, but there was also a far more… selfish reason as well.

Knight of One watched closely all the battles this young man had and how he carried himself in them. His fighting skills and combat prowess were on the level of the best Rounds and the fact that he achieved it all in less than four months was even more amazing. Waldstein was looking forward to the chance when he would have the opportunity to personally test the strength of this young Ace. Oh yes, it has been 7 years since Bismarck had directly wished to challenge a fellow Knight to a duel, but Grayson was just the man whom Bismarck could see as someone capable of handling him. Lady Marianne was the only one who had ever beaten him in combat and her style and mastery were astonishing. Grayson, in Bismarck`s eyes, was resembling her in combat and Knight of One clearly saw how much potential there is in him. He could give a veteran Knight a proper challenge for the first time in 7 years.

Bismarck smiled at the prospect of seeing Grayson in combat. It will be a duel to remember…

* * *

 **Kamine Island.**

"So, this is the missing link they`ve been looking for all this time." Merlin spoke out loud, looking at the door in C`s World. "Hm… It was clearly used some time ago… This must be the place from where Geass Blockers have emerged in our time, no doubt about it."

As the First Immortal was musing to himself, he felt a familiar feeling clicking in his mind. He immediately understood what it was.

"Hm… Looks like somebody is approaching the Island."

Merlin went outside the cave, facing the sun a looking in the direction of Shikine Island.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." Old man mused. "C.C`s contractor is on Shikine... Along with one of Blockers." He then raised his head to the skies. "Another one is in the skies…" he turned his head to the sea. "And the last one is there… Along with Alexander…"

Merlin rubbed his short beard.

"Hm, I wasn`t planning for our official meeting to be so soon…" Merlin mused. "But, with Charles`s and V.V`s plan already searching for him, it would be best that I confront him first and provide him with arms for the future confrontations."

Old Immortal has finally made his mind about it.

The time for them to meet at last was near.

* * *

 **Hello there. Sorry for not giving you an action chapter, but a prelude only. It was made in order to set things in right order. Also, info for all of you: Multiverse Part 2 will be the 34 chapter. Don`t worry, I`ll maintain the quality of main story.**

 **Next time: Showdown on Shikine Island. Lancelots VS Morgraine and Gekkas; Morrigan VS Guren MK-2; Arthorius VS Seraphim.**

 **After Next Time: Shikine Island.**

 **See ya!**


	33. Battle at Shikine Island Part 1

**Shikine Island Port. Five minutes before the attack.**

Finally, after three hours of sea trip, Grayson could stretch his legs on a solid concrete ground. While he held no animosity against waters now, he was more comfortable with the soil underneath him. He breathed some salt air into his lungs, going towards the military escort, along with Cornelia and everyone else, positioned at Cornelia`s right.

Grayson mentally noted, that it was rather unnerving, seeing just 7 officers as the escort here, along with jeeps. Alex recalled the protocols for welcoming high-ranking officials, especially Royal Family. They involved a full platoons or companies of soldiers attending with security being top notch and isolated area around the arriving place, but this was absolutely different and outrages, to say the least. Sending this little for Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy, two Rounds and high-ranking officers? The commander of this base better have a really good reason for that…

As Cornelia reached the militaries, an escorting major spoke up.

"Your Highnesses, welcome to Shikine Island." Major bowed his head. "It`s a great honor and pleasure for us all to have as our guests."

"Hm, this is a rather small escort you`ve arranged for us." Grayson noted, seeing only 7 officers with vehicles. "And I`ve always thought that VIPs of Royal Level are greeted with at least a company of soldiers and Knightmares, along with commander of the base and his XO. Not to mention a seeming lack of armored support vehicles and transport for Royal VIP."

Major looked rather displeased with this review and reminder. He decided to address such rudeness.

"Excuse me, but who are you to be questioning our security protocols, sir?" Major asked directly.

"Major, this is Lt.-Colonel Alexander Grayson of Templars Special Unit." Princess Cornelia introduced personally one of her high-ranking officers. "I`m sure you are well aware about his reputation and proficiency as Britannian commander. And, as the matter of affect, my thoughts about your security are exactly the same as Lt-Colonel`s. And I would like to hear a proper explanation about it, Major."

"Um… You see… Commander of this base, Lt.-Colonel Fayer, has decided to let some portion of our garrison have suspended for a resort in Settlement, and because of that we are a little… shorthanded at the moment." Major tried explaining, but was failing in front of officials.

"Just how many forces have been sent on a shore leave, Major?" Grayson demanded an answer. "If you are THAT shorthanded to provided us with a decent security, then your commander must`ve sent over half of all your garrison troops out in the settlement."

"Well… it`s about a thousand our troops were dismissed…"

That took the entire group by surprise and shock. Shikine Island base was holding 1700 soldiers and staff members, as per regulations, and it was allowed only to let 5% out of the entire personal to go on a shore leave, maximum 12%, but that idiot has sent a thousand men on resort?! Grayson honestly couldn`t comprehend this kind of idiocy and stupidity. In Russian army this kind of actions would be considered as a sabotage of base`s security and could very well be a valid enough for a court-martial. In the Britannian military, especially with Cornelia, it`s not a court, but an immediate strip from all commendations and rank, along with a some possibility of firing squad. Personally, Alex would be only for this.

Cornelia was about to give this major piece of her mind, but her upcoming rant was concluded before it could even begin… by a loud explosion, coming from the base itself. The entire group looked in that direction, seeing a pillar of smoke rising up and clear gunshots heard from that direction. For all militaries here it was clear what the hell just happened here: Shikine Base was under the attack.

Major was the first to speak up.

"An attack?!" He was shocked to say the least. "But who and how…"

Grayson seriously had no time to waste on this pitiful excuse of an officer. Instead, his own commanding nature took over and began issuing the commands.

"Get us the base immediately, Major." Grayson then turned to Lloyd and Cecile. "Lloyd, Cecile, prep all Knightmares for immediate take off ASAP. Gabriel, you`ll escort Princess Euphemia to the Settlement in your Templar and…"

"We can`t contact the base!" a lower ranked officer called out of the jeep. "Something is jamming all our communications!"

After hearing this, Grayson`s fist clenched on the instinct. Their opponent was using the wide-range jamming system, disrupting all the efforts to unite the garrison forces and put up a solid defense and counterattack. A very clever strategy, to say the least. Grayson was almost on 100% sure who their opponent here was. Two weeks after their fiasco, and he already takes such risks in attacking military bases. Just shows that you mustn`t underestimate Zero and his Black Knights.

Cornelia has also went into her commanding mode and voiced up her orders.

"Nonette, Monica, you`ll stay here with Euphie and protect her. Taking the roads is too dangerous." Cornelia wasn`t going to hear and complains from the Rounds. "Grayson, Kururugi, you are to prevent a disaster at the base right now. Guilford and I`ll join you ASAP."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Both pilots called out.

"Wait, sister!" Euphie protested suddenly. "Gabriel, I`m ordering you to assist Alexander and Suzaku in this battle. Your skills will be most useful there instead of here."

"But, Your Highness…"

"Don`t worry, I`ll be protected by Knights of the Round here, along with the crew of Arlington." Euphie assured her Knight in safety. "Now, go there and stop this bloodshed."

Gabriel, looking a bit surprised at this one, glanced at the Viceroy and Grayson, who only silently agreed with this one, nodding simultaneously, giving him an approval to take action in this mess as well. Gabriel and Suzaku rushed into the cargo hold to get their respective KMFs ready, along with Guilford, Rounds and the rest of the arrivers. Cornelia and Alex followed behind, with Grayson suddenly taking Cornelia`s hand into him, drawing her attention to him. Grayson spoke in serious tone.

"You are staying behind on this one." He said clear and crisp.

"Like hell I am going to…" Cornelia was about to complain, but was stopped by her lover.

"Not in your… condition." Alex reminded her about their child. "This is Zero, I`m sure of it. And, recalling his pattern of attacks, he will be after you. Leave the front to me and just remain on the second line with Guilford. Got that?"

It wasn`t often when Cornelia could be ordered around by anyone. Only her own father had the power to give Cornelia orders and she would execute them without a hitch. Anyone else who tried giving her commands ended up regretting trying the next instant. However, now was a far more different situation and it was Alex who seemingly gave Cornelia an order. In any other situation, she would gladly deliver him a soundly slap in his face in front of everyone, but not today. Cornelia`s organism was still giving her surprises from time to time because of her pregnancy and occasional vomiting was something that she had to get used to. In combat, she couldn`t let anything slowing her down, not even her own upcoming child. But, Cornelia also understood why Alex was so insistent on her staying out of the front, especially taking into the consideration Black Knights` advanced Knightmares and their own flying Achilles. Besides that, Cornelia also felt how her motherly instinct was clicking in, telling her to listen for her beloved.

And Cornelia submitted her defeat, nodding with a small frown, but accepting these terms. She may be called a coward by some, but in her mind, keeping her unborn child safe wasn`t a cowardice. Alex sighed and let out a little smile, nodding to his lover and running towards his personal Knightmare.

At this moment, Grayson was trying to calculate this entire situation and come up with a suitable plan of actions. It was obvious that BKs got her through underwater, probably using a submarine of some sorts or a specialized carrier for KMFs and troops. In this case Zero`s forces will be having a disadvantage in numbers and will be compensating it with swiftness of their attack. He would be deploying his top pilots and KMFs into this fray, including Morgraine, Guren, Gekkas and, the worst of all, Achilles. This was a very troubling situation: Zero`s forces held the advantage in number of proficient KMF pilots; they had advanced KMFs and air supremacy; and most of the garrison forces were away on their resorts, meaning that the base will fall to the enemy in mere minutes. The only thing that Grayson could do in this situation is to head there with Suzaku and Gabriel and drive the enemy away, being supported by Cornelia and Guilford, and take down Zero as quickly as possible, leaving the BKS without their main commander and in disarray. Rounds could be the great help, but Euphie`s protection was top priority as well. This whole situation, taking into the consideration all the factors, was not in Britannia`s favor this time.

As Grayson made it to the cockpit of his Arthorius and activated the Drive Core, another explosion happened. Grayson gripped his controls and let Arthorius out.

This is going to be one hell of a battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile. Shikine Base.**

"Tch… These guys aren`t even trying." Lucina muttered disappointingly, moving Morgraine for her tenth kill. "Seriously, this starting to piss me off!" Lucina yelled out and her fifth Gloucester was sliced by one of her blades, exploding in the next second.

Morgraine turned left, seeing Chiba taking care of other three Sutherlands in her Gekka MK-2. Lucina saw that her new friend and partner didn`t need much help, just like her other allies, as most of the Brits` resistance was so badly organized that it made her almost cry out for a proper fight. It were her mother`s genes, demanding a real fight. Lucina never denied the fact that she was by far the most ferocious fighter between her, Vergil and Gabriel, clearly carrying more of Cornelia`s blood then all three. Her mother was well known as the fury in battlefield and a Goddess of Victory for her abilities as the pilot of Knightmare. Lucina was not far behind in this department, being trained by her mother and dad, as well as uncle Lelouch in KMF combat. While Gabriel excelled in CQC style of battle and Vergil dominated in the skies and at long-range, Lucina was equally adapt in both, but still preferring to deal with the enemy up in close. She knew that her style was the same as her father`s, but with Cornelia`s touch as well. And that "touch" resulted in Lucina literally turning her anger and fury into a weapon against all those who opposed her and gaining a desire to fight the strong enemies. And these garrison units were probably the worst pilots she had ever seen. How the hell did they even get their licenses for piloting a KMF?

As for the operation itself, it was proceeding accordingly and without any deviations. Zero`s unit was holding up in the hills with the heavy arms to support and lure out the enemy once it`s in the vicinity. Seraphim was up in the skies, looking after the assault forces and giving his tactical and strategic advices for this one, as well as basically shooting down any heavy defense turrets and rocket automatic launchers , stationed around the perimeter. Iscariot was proving to be even more effective then Lucina even imagined, being capable of obliterating those stations without a slightest problem. Looks like Lucina really did create a KMF-variant of Vergil`s favorite Wing Gundam Zero. As for the assault teams, everything was going perfectly as well. The base was stormed by Morgraine, Gekkas and Gekka Black, along with 4 supporting Akumas. This force in 10 KMFs was practically destroying those garrison units, while also serving as the smoke screen for Sugiyama and his crew of 20 men and 8 Ashikagas with their pilots included to steal as much as they could from base`s arsenal and their Park. According to their latest report, they`ve secured Edinburgs and were moving them to extortion point already, while the rest were gathering as much of the storage as they could. The only thing that was left is to give them enough time and wait for the upcoming forces of enemy.

Lucina had a pretty good idea of whom they are going to be fighting. Arthorius, Lancelots Templar and Sentinel, Gekka Avenger and probably Edinburgs. Morgraine`s target was Arthorius, since Lucina`s KMF was the only one that could fight this advanced Knightmare on equal footing; while Gekka Black was forced to deal with Templar, with the support of Four Holy Swords; Guren would be dealing with the upcoming Edinburgs or Gloucester, piloted by Cornelia and her knight; leaving Suzaku all to Zero, who instructed not to interfere with his own plan for the said pilot. If Knights of the Round would join the battle, then it would be up to Seraphim to give them hell on Earth from the skies. And Euphemia knew better than anyone that Vergil was the most proficient in that department.

A comm has clicked in and Lucina turned it on.

 _"_ _SR-1 to Assault Group."_ It was Vergil reporting. _"I see 5 Knightmares approaching the base. Confirm the presence of Arthorius, Lancelot Templar, Lancelot Sentinel, Edinburg and one unknown model. ETA to you- 2 minutes."_

"Morgraine to SR-1, what`s with the new model, how does it look like?"

 _"_ _From exterior point, it heavily resembles Arthorius, but less developed and with parts of Crusader as well."_ Vergil reported. _"It may be an earlier model or the original prototype of Arthorius. I advise extreme caution and to be ready for a real fighter."_

 _"_ _K-1 to SR-1. What`s the current position of Cornelia and Euphemia?"_ Zero requested. _"And where are Knights of the Round with their KMFs?"_

 _"_ _Euphemia, according to my scans, is on Arlington. The dock is also being protected by Gekka Avenger and Lancelot Crusader. I believe that `s Rounds` Knightmares and they are on guard. As for Cornelia, I think that she is heading our way in either Edinburg or that new model."_ Vergil reported. _"Hang in there for a sec…"_

Suddenly, a direct shot came from the skies, hitting the command center of the base and setting the entire building to fire. Lucina summarized that Vergil has decided to take out the commander of this base, as well as the rest of his officers there that could replace the bastard. Smart move, destroying the command center, all the garrison and local command and leaving no way for remaining and arriving forces to regroup and coordinate their actions. Suddenly, Zero demanded the explanation.

 _"_ _SR-1, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"_ Zero was obviously not pleased. _"I didn`t give any orders to attack this building!"_

 _"_ _The enemy commander was already requesting reinforcements from neighboring base and his staff members had reestablished their frequency lines to coordinate their actions with Grayson and his force. Taking down this building and the command structure of this base should`ve been carried out earlier. I simply made our task a lot easier for us. Also, enemy is already at the gates."_

With this Morgraine and other assault units turned around and witnessed how 5 advanced KMFs had come in their vicinity and were ready for a battle. Lucina had to hand it to her father for such quick response and ability to get here.

Now, the real battle could begin.

* * *

Grayson observed quickly the entire damage done to the place and was astonished at the shire scope of destruction of this place. BKs weren`t kidding around and did a big number on that place, along with most of the KMFs and personal here. They even managed to take out all the turrets and auto launchers, which was saying something about their organization. And that`s not to mention the entire command center and all commanding officers on this island that could possibly unite the disordered garrison and call out for reinforcements. It was clear that Zero had planned this very thoroughly and wasn't going to let any tiny obstacle stop him this time around. And seemed like Grayson and all those who came with him were his main targets now. In other terms, Zero had lured them into his kind of a battle where their forces were limited.

As much as it pained Grayson, he had to give it to Zero. He played him out this time.

Right now, before Arthorius stood Zero`s best forces: Morgraine, Gekkas and Gekka Black, accompanied with Japanese versions of Gloucesters. 10 against 5, and Alex was damned sure that there was Zero and other forces as well, along with that Guren, waiting to attack. And there was still the problem with Achilles, who wasn`t on the radars, yet. Grayson had to be extremely careful.

Suddenly, a fire came from the right flank, forcing Lancelot Sentinel and Morrigan to deploy their shield from those shells and other to break away the formation. In the next instant, Alex was almost going to face Morgraine, who was rushing at him with full speed and his MVS drawn out. Arthorius drew out his swords and prepared for a combat, but then Lancelot Templar simply jumped in between them and attacked Morgraine with his blades, cutting Grayson of Lucina. Guilford moved to Arthorius`s right, drawing out his MVS as well. Arthorius turned his head to the place of firing and Grayson saw several KMFs on the cliff. And one of them was Zero`s, who was standing right out of the cockpit.

Suddnely, Suzaku spoke up.

 _"_ _It`s Zero. I`m goin after him now!"_ And with that said, Lancelot Sentinel simply speeded away to chase down Zero.

"Damn it, Suzaku! Get back here, you idiot!" Grayson commanded, but the boy didn`t responded and continued his pursuit of Zero.

Grayson in all hearts has cursed that stubborn and arrogant fool. Even though he has made a progress from being that naïve kid, Suzaku still was stubborn as hell and would rush in without thinking things through. And what`s worse was the fact that Suzaku`s been acting more and more boldly and aggressively in battle, like attacking the enemy without even issuing a command. Or like going after Zero`s head, leaving them all here to fend off the Black Knights` aces. It was as if Kururugi tried to become a hero by taking down the enemy`s commanders and taking down the opponent, or he thought that he could end this entire conflict on his own alone without any help. In Alex`s eyes, it was a real issue that he described as messiah or hero complex. If that was the case and it was left unchecked, things would be turning for the worse.

Seeing as his situation worsened up, Grayson clicked in the radio.

"Gabriel, hold off that Morgraine. I`ll deal with Gekkas and Todoh. Those Gloucesters are yours, Your Highness." Grayson informed everyone and rushed at his opponents.

 _"_ _Don`t die on me, Grayson."_ Cornelia warned him, moving in her Morrigan to those Japanese Akumas.

Alex smiled to that and speeded up to the fullest and was now going at the full frontal of Four Holy Swords and their revered commander. Arthorius`s swords were drawn out and it was ready to attack his targets. Gekkas formed up and readied themselves for a battle with a real beast. Arthorius was the first to assault, instead of using his swords, he sent out his Slash Fangs first at them. Unlike Harkens, Fangs were developed as not the ramming weapon, but a slashing one, capable of piercing all kinds of armors. They were light, compact and far faster than average Slash Harkens. In the next instant, two fangs had reached one of Gekkas in center and pierced it`s arms, damaging them and making it fall back a little. The formation then split in two and surrounded Arthorius from all sides, prompting attacks from all directions. First one came from Todoh`s unit, trying to slash Arthorius`s head off with his big new sword. Grayson moved his KMF and avoided this slash, returning the favor with Inferno`s firing at his opponent. However, his comrades weren`t resting either, as two of them moved at the same time to cut down their opponent with their revolving blades ready. In response, Arthorius spin around with his blades, blocking all the attacks and turning his attention to those two and assaulting them instead. Grayson moved swiftly, using his advantage in speed and was now on those two, unleashing slashes and cuts with his blades without any rest.

* * *

Cornelia had to hand it to Camelot for creating such impressive KMFs. She knew well about the capabilities of Lancelots and Arthorius and she was obviously jealous towards those lucky pilots for the opportunity to drive those KMFs in battle. Her old Gloucester, despite all the modifications, looked like an old scrap of metal plates compared to them. She was somewhat glad when they received more Edinburgs, but she wanted to feel the power of those 7th Generation Knightmares instead of piloting a new mass produced variant of Gloucester.

And now, she had this opportunity, which she exploited fully thanks to Morrigan, sister unit of Arthorius and its prototype. Oh, this machine was practically made for Cornelia and for her usage in combat. Strong, fast, deadly and with great variety of possibilities for combat usage. Despite being a little new for the controls, she was grateful to Grayson for giving Morrigan to her and also for the tune up he did for her.

Morrigan moved passed fighting Morgraine and Lancelot Templar towards those upgraded Gloucesters with her sword drawn out. It was longer then Arthorius`s swords and bigger in size a little, being capable of being used in two-hand style, which Cornelia was going to utilize now. Guilford, following her behind, linked up with her.

 _"_ _Your Highness, please head back. I`ll take care of those Gloucester rip-offs."_ He asked of her.

"Guilford, just cover me from the flanks or support Alex. I`ll be fine with Morrigan here!"

And with this, Morrigan moved to the right of her first pray and in a single slash destroyed the KMF. His comrades responded in kind, shooting at Cornelia`s Morrigan from their assault rifles. Morrigan deployed Luminous Shroud system on left arm, using as the shield and switched the right arm to Cerberus and aimed at the enemy. Cornelia pulled the trigger and unleashed gale of shells directed upon one of the Gloucesters. It took some time and around twelve shots, but soon this machine was devastated to the point of no return and pilot ejected. Remaining two were now slowly retreating while continuing firing from their rifles at her. Morrigan in one swift motion lowered down her shield and unleashed her Slash Harkens, boosted up with propulsion system, ramming both of those machines hard and making them drop their weapons. After that, Cornelia moved again and drew her sword at them. Before those unlucky guys could regroup, Morrigan was already right in front of them with her sword. In a single beautiful slash, Morrigan sliced both machines with their cockpits, making them explode in the next second and being engulfed in flames.

Cornelia let a sigh, feeling satisfied at this and a little overwhelmed with this KMFs power. It was way superior to her Gloucester, so supreme over it that Cornelia almost didn`t believe it. Alex never told her in details the full extent of Arthorius`s power and capacities, but what she was feeling right now from this machine was definitely something. Now it was official: she keeps this Knightmare all to herself. Period.

Second Princess saw how Arthorius and Edinburg were countering attacks from Todoh`s strike force and Templar`s raging duel with Morgraine. Now the balance has shifted into their side, but the enemy still held the advantage in number and power. If only Kururugi hasn`t decided to play a hero and go after Zero in such critical moment, they would`ve been more or less equal in power now. Cornelia noted to herself to make that arrogant Japanese idiot pay for this. And she hopped that Alex would also deal with it. However, now was the time to act, not plan.

Morrigan moved out for Gekkas that were attacking her lover and best friend. All three of them would most certainly finish these rebels without a hitch. Cornelia drew her sword for a battle and readied it in position. She was most certain about her determination to take them on with her beloved and Guilford. This time, she will return the humiliation of defeats they caused her and end all the insurgency and terrorism in Japan. Morrigan was just 6 meters away from her prey…

…Until a launched grenade didn`t hit Morrigan`s left leg, damaging it slightly and making the speeding machine lose the momentum and balance of movement. Cornelia was almost tossed around the cockpit.

"What the hell…" She wasn`t able to finish this line.

Because of a direct kick into the Morrigan`s head. Purple KMF completely lost its footing and fell onto the ground. Above it was standing a familiar red Knightmare that Cornelia already had seen at Narita. It was the very same Knightmare that almost destroyed her that day with its destructive right arm. She was fully informed about the capabilities of that Knightmare and wanted not to engage it unprepared or being ambushed by it. However, it seemed like fate has decided to laugh at her again, as this very same Guren MK-2 was now standing on top of Morrigan.

And it`s right hand was glowing red with surging energy.

Cornelia`s heart began beating with incredible pace, seeing how this danger was so near of her. One attack from that right arm unit, and any Knightmare would go out in flames, not to mention the pilot. At this point Cornelia`s thoughts weren`t about herself, but about her unborn child, her most treasured possession. She wished to see it being brought to life, she wanted to hold it in her hands and rock it while it was sleeping. She didn`t wished to let it die, but now she was powerless to retaliate, as the second was all that Guren needed to attach to Morrigan and destroy it. But for Cornelia, this second turned into entire lifespan as all her happiest and saddest moments of her life flashed before her eyes. She wasn`t going close them, no. But she won`t lie that she wasn`t scared of this.

No, Cornelia was scared more than ever. Scared for her child, not herself.

* * *

Alex`s whole mind and body went into a trance as he saw what was happening behind the backs of Gekkas. Guren Mk-2, Red Devil, was preparing to destroy Morrigan in one swift motion with his right arm. Morrigan was pinned down and had no way of ejecting or evading it.

Cornelia, his beloved, his Goddess and a future mother of their child… was on the brink of death from the hand of one of those damned terrorists! This second for Alex was like an eternity as his mind was racing at its fastest and his body became almost stone like. He was watching as Guren was going to destroy his love, his beloved. And he was forced to watch it…

No! He can`t let that happen! Not now, nor ever! He must stop it! He has to… He must protect her and their unborn child!

He must protect his family!

And in that moment, Alex abandoned all his strategies and tactics, all theories and all teachings. There was no time for them to be applied. There was only time for actions. And actions he was going to take. Alex clicked the controls, disabling Arthorius`s Uther Drive to its absolute maximum.

Time for the extreme measures

In one instant, Arthorius threw right between the two Gekkas one his swords with the full power. The two didn`t even see it moving between them, as well as Todoh and Guilford. And Guren`s pilot didn`t see as well and he wasn`t expecting the next thing to happen. Arthorius`s thrown sword flown right towards the Guren… and pierced it`s right arm, piercing through the interior and making the way to the other side. However, that wasn`t the end of it. The force of this throw was so great, that sword made it into Guren`s arm right to the handle and the blade pinned down to the ground red Knightmare by hitting and burring itself upon the landing into the ground. Morrigan was saved now, but Arthorius wasn`t finished just yet. After firing his Fangs onto the ground and using it as a booster, Arthorius jumped out of the encirclement and moved forward towards the pinned Guren at lightning speed. The pilot inside that Knightmare was not just serious, of no. His mind and heart were filled to no end with one desire: desire to destroy that machine and it`s pilot that almost killed his Cornelia! And Arthorius became his continuation and avatar of power, obeying his master and moving forward.

Guren tried moving his arm, but it wasn`t listening and it didn`t have even a spare second as the enemy Arthorius was right onto it. Blue Flash on its fullest speed grabbed the pinning sword and drew it out in blinking eye motion, freeing the trapped Guren. Without losing its momentum, Arthorius`s hands rose up and descended upon the Guren MK-2 with astonishing speed and strength. Both blades almost shattered as they touched the ground beneath Guren`s shoulders, as they were falling in opposite directions after being sliced off by MVSs. And then Arthorius made another double slice by his swords, now targeting the knees of this machine. And barely standing Guren began to fall as his legs were chopped off now. Arthorius took his time for the last one as he watched how absolutely disabled KMF was now helplessly awaiting its fate in the manner of standing on its knees. And Arthorius granted this Guren his death. Purple sword descended from above and slashed right through the head and deeper, crushing and destroying all that it was on its way. Pilot`s cockpit had ejected right before that final strike, leaving his precious Guren alone to be destroyed.

And in the next second, the remains of once powerfull Knightmare were engulfed in flames, taking with the fire all that it once was. And in the middle of that fire stood Arthorius, as the incarnation of Death itself. It`s pilot has turned on his comm`s loudspeaker and spoke in low and powerful voice.

"You are next." As Arthorius pointed at Gekkas before him and rushed at them.

* * *

 **Wow. Simply. Wow.**

 **Sorry, looks like I`m getting carried away with this one. So, I`ll be doing it in two parts and I promise to release the second one as soon as possible. And for now, let`s mourn the death of iconic Guren MK-2…**

 **Minute of silence, please.**

 **…**


	34. Battle at Shikine Island Part 2

**Arlington.**

Ever since the battle has started, Lloyd and Cecile were on board of Arlington, observing the actions and monitoring all the movements and performance of their Knightmares, namely Arthorius, Morrigan, Lancelot Templar and Lancelot Sentinel. All four were probably the most advanced Knightmares in Britannia and each was the state of the art in its own right. The experimental and advanced technologies poured into them made them extremely valuable and incredibly effective in battle. The most advanced of the bunch were Arthorius and Lancelot Templar, two latest built KMFs of 7th Generation and both considered as the early 8th Generation already. Their systems were the most advanced and built was one of a kind each. But their greatest weapon can in form of Uther Drive Core, an absolutely new and powerful drive, utilizing the compressed energy created by sakuradate and able to operate for more than a day without recharge. A marvelous piece of ingenuity, but not only because of the using compressed energy…

Cecile was watching closely the performance all three. So far, it seemed like readying were in the normal.

"Lancelot Templar-83% of total output." She reported. "Morrigan-76% of total output. Lancelot Sentinel… Suzaku is using his Knightmare on full 100%. I hope he can handle Crusader`s MK-2 Drive."

"Oh, please, our dearest Suzaku is tougher then he looks." Lloyd shrugged off. "Besides, his drive isn`t the most advanced here anyway and we know it has no abnormalities at 100% output. Now, how`s our dear Alexander doing in his Arthorius?" Lloyd looked at the screen. "Hm… Only 70%? That`s all that he is using? Are those Gekkas THAT weak?"

"You must`ve forgotten that Arthorius`s 70% is like 120% for Lancelot Crusader." Cecile recalled. "Besides, Alex already has 100% on performance with Arthorius. You yourself have seen how hard he has been pushing himself to master Arthorius. He knows when to apply his fullest potential."

Lloyd nodded to that one, knowing full well how Alexander had trained his body and mind to master Knightmares. It was amazing how in such short amount of time Alexander had achieved the level of mastery equal to those of Rounds. Granted, it was a very, very painful and hard way. Alexander`s body was forced to develop at tremendous rate and it came at the price of recoils from trainings, such as muscle aches, internal damage to organism and even bleedings had taken the place in the past. It was a secret, but Alex has done a serious number on his own organism and body, perfecting his fighting skills. Cecile often recalled moments where he simply collapsed on the ground, coughing out blood from the sheer pressure the moment he got out of the Knightmare, especially in the earlier days of his Knightmare career. And his injuries from battle with Lancelot Club worsened the situation for him: his destroyed ribs were replaced with implants and one of his lungs was artificially regenerated because it was pierced and collapsed. Doctors did warn that if Alex were to put even more pressure than his body can handle, then he`ll lose this lung completely and he`ll be forced to install the artificial one instead. The solution was in using a high-level pressure resistance suit that they had designed and Alex utilized this one. It helped him handle Arthorius`s power at 100% without severe damage done in the process, but, if by any chance he would be forced to go higher than that, then he might as well just kill himself.

Suddenly, Arthorius`s screen began to show that he has started to raise its power output by abnormal speed. Cecile and Lloyd looked at the screen.

"Huh, why`s Alex increasing power output this much?" Cecile asked concerned, looking at the spike. "It already passed 90%! And goes even further?! Wait… Lloyd, could it be that Alex has…" Cecile`s words drowned in her throat as she looked mortified at her colleague.

"Yes, he has…" Lloyd said in cold voice. "He has activated Extremis System."

Extremis System, Arthorius's real trump card and his biggest secret that is only known to three persons that had created this Knightmare. First of its kind system that was installed on only three Knightmares: Arthorius, Lancelot Templar and Camelot`s best kept secret and their most confidential project of all, Belial. And it was only achieved by the application of the modern type drives, such as Uther Drive Core or Belial`s Drive Core. All Knightmare Frames utilize sakuradite as their main power source, using the created energy in drives to work, which also compresses it so that circuits and mechanisms wouldn`t overheat. Extremis System is the system that utilizes all the compressed energy created by Uther Drive by channeling all if throughout the Knightmare Frame`s body, increasing its sheer capabilities astonishingly. Speed, mobility, reaction response and strength increase tremendously trough constant flow of the decompressed energy. It`s drawback is power consumption, that drains Knightmare very quickly and, if the Drive Core is too weak or damaged, can overheat and destroy the KMF and the pilot along. However there is also one vital aspect of this system. Due to sheer power increase, no normal pilot is capable of handling it without serious trouble. It required a supportive OS to regulate KMF`s movements and resource dispersal. And Alex`s Arthorius wasn`t equipped with such system.

"The power output of Arthorius has reached 150%... No, 175%!" Cecile said agape. "It utilizes the full power of Uther Drive now. I can`t believe that he actually activated it…"

"Well, well, our little Lexie has decided to take things to a whole new level." Lloyd remarked. "With this power output, along with pure strength of Arthorius, not even Morgraine can withstand it for very long."

"You may be right." Cecile nodded. "But I`m more worried about Alex himself. Can he handle that kind of pressure on his body?"

"Hopefully, he can." Lloyd replied. "Otherwise, it would be very, very hard for us to find someone as good as he. After all, people with his talents aren`t easy to come by. Especially those, who are capable of both designing and piloting Knightmares."

Cecile only sighed to this one, but silently agreed. Alex was an invaluable part of their team, with his imaginative ideas and eagerness for knowledge about building Knightmares. Even though at first he possessed very limited technological knowledge, his determination and wish to learn as much as he could about building these machines allowed him to quickly grasp all needed knowledge and materials needed. He is now a capable designer himself and stands in Camelot as one of the most promising minds in development of Knightmares.

However, right now Cecile was worried. Worried that Arthorius might just kill his creator today.

* * *

 **Above Shikine Base. Seraphim.**

It was a very rare occasion that Vergil might be found actually surprised or amazed of something. He has seen a lot of things in his life already that it was quite the task to make him realize that there is something that can make his curiosity reach a whole new level. He did expect that he would get to see some interesting stuff in this timeline, but he didn`t expect that he would see something like that so soon.

After he had reported about the group Knightmares heading towards Morgraine and others, he remained on standby and observed as the group appeared. They were right on time and the first thing that had happed was Zero`s unit opening fire at them, drawing their attention towards himself. Vergil had anticipated that they wouldn`t buy it, seeing it as the obviously placed bait for a trap. But, as his luck would have it, some bought it and rushed towards Zero. And that someone was none other but Suzaku himself in his Lancelot Sentinel, rushing towards his imminent defeat without any support. Li Britannia actually chuckled at this, seeing how that reckless fool has forgotten all the basics of art of war, trying to play as hero, by capturing the wanted terrorist. And, what was even more amusing is the fact that he obviously left them without orders and practically sabotaged them, cutting their strength a bit, leaving 10 against 4 now. If Kururugi returns to his superiors, then he would most certainly face a court martial for disobeying orders and jeopardizing their entire force.

Still, those that remained most certainly were truly the force to be reckoned with. Four Britannian Aces against 10 Black Knights` Aces, 11, including the hiding Guren MK-2, all in advanced Knightmares and with their own unique strengths and weaknesses.

Gabriel, his little brother. Vergil knew better than anyone that engaging him in CQC-style was a futile attempt as he was the best suited for that kind of battle. And Lancelot Templar fit the bill for him the best. He was also very proactive and preferred to pick his opponents first and deal with them in most efficient and quickest way. However, he had very limited array of long-ranges and if his defenses were dealt with, then it wouldn`t be long until he went down.

Lucina/Euphemia, Gabriel`s twin sister. A perfect combination of their parents best combat abilities and their styles: Cornelia`s ferocity and determination with Alexander`s unorthodox thinking and versatility in battle. She was versed in long and close ranges, but her Morgraine was built as the dueling type Knightmare with impressive melee weaponry with some of the best speed and mobility characteristics ever seen. Fighting Lucina is like fighting a vicious tiger with the mind of a veteran. The only way to take her down is to overwhelm her with sheer brute forces and powers. And make sure that she is dead , or she`ll be back for vengeance.

Guilford, Spearhead of the Empire. His mother`s most loyal friend and Personal Knight, along with a lifelong friend of his father and himself included. His skills and prowess are impressive and he is capable of holding his own in any battle and against any kind of opponent he is facing. Edinburg is a well-balanced and armored Knightmare, easily capable of dealing with Burais, Ashikagas and all other Knightmares that are 5th Generation. However, in this battle he is severely lacking against BKs and can safely go only against Akumas and, barely, Gekkas, if he is unfortunate enough.

Kiyoshiro Todoh of Miracles, one of the most prominent and dangerous enemies of the empire. He is equally skilled in tactics and strategy, as well as battling enemies inside Knightmares. A powerfull close ranger with equally dangerous Knightmare, Gekka Black MK-2. After failed attempt to take down Templars, Lucina had modified his and Four Holy Swords` KMFs, allowing them now to safely stand up against Crusader one on one. And Gekka Black was the KMF that Lucina worked the most, perfecting his mobility and speed to a whole new level. When she was done, Gekka Black became powerfull and fast enough to stand up against Morgraine, at 60% of full output of Lucina`s Mordred. She also equipped it with Brake Sword, personal modification of Revolving Blade. In Todoh`s hands, Black was capable of taking down most of the opponents with ease. But it was lacking a sufficient anti-shell and anti-missile armor and didn`t have a good long-range as well. Todoh would have to watch himself in battle.

Cornelia li Britannia, his mother, teacher and Goddess of Victory. Vergil was certain that she was piloting that Arthorius`s relative, which seemed like a very good piece of KMF design, probably the third strongest of those that were deployed. Cornelia was known as Goddess of Victory for a good reason as she has perfecting her skills in KMF combat for a decade now and she is the most ferocious fighter in all of Britannia. Her second nature was battle itself, where she let out all her emotions and feelings, using them as her real weapon. She preferred to be challenged in close combat and fight in such, but she lacked the versatility and was still thinking a little inside the box. That, coupled with her stubbornness, could play a bad joke with her.

Kallen Kozuki, Black Knights` Ace. Redheaded fury and one of the few whom Vergil saw as one of the best pilots in the world. A natural talent, coupled with her boiling anger and desire for justice made Kallen a force to reckoned, especially in her formidable Guren MK-2. It may be a little lacking now in comparison to other machines, but just one attack from that beast was enough to destroy anyone. It`s right arm was its trump card and Kallen knew how to utilize it the best way. However, she is hotheaded and hot-blooded, leaving herself pretty exposed in the heat of battling someone. That might be her demise, which Vergil wasn`t looking forward seeing.

Alexander Grayson, Britannia`s Dark Crusader and Vergil`s father and mentor. The most dangerous and feared opponent here, both with skills of a master and mindset of a strategist. He is the man that pushes himself past all limits and fights all those that oppose him, seeing no point in holding back. He thinks and moves outside of all systems, defying logic and plans, while also learning about his enemies in the process. His Knightmare Frame Arthorius is the true masterpiece with astonishing capabilities in all aspects. One of the few Knightmares that were made specifically to combat other KMFs of 7th and higher generations and take them down. Piloting it takes a man of incredible will and strength, and Alex fit the bill perfectly, making his KMF dance. Equally dangerous in all ranges, he fights with his heart and mind in battle. The only one weakness that his father has is himself. Alexander pushed himself and his body so hard that it could just break down, piloting the most powerfull Knightmares of his time. And Vergil has seen the results of his recklessness and carelessness for himself: internal injuries and broken bones, as well as coughs with blood spilling out his mouth because of pressure on his body. He only hopped that he didn`t pushed himself here too far.

However, Vergil`s hopes were shattered once he witnessed the battle. At first, all seemed well and proceeded in accordance to his predicaments: Lucina and Gabriel clashed in a dance of blades and Knightmares, testing each other out; Guilford supported his mother in his Edinburg; Cornelia destroyed all 4 Akumas in her new KMF; and Alex was forced to deal with 5 opponents at once. An impressive feat, to say the least. However, as his mother had dealt with Akumas and was moving to help out Alex, something that Vergil didn`t count for happened. Kallen, possibly seeing a very good opportunity to deal the mortal blow to Britannia`s forces here, decided to claim his mother`s life. A single grenade and strong kick from an ambush were enough to bring down Cornelia li Britannia and open her for a deathblow from a Guren. At that moment Vergil was already descending in his Seraphim, in fighter mode, and prevent that from happening, wishing not to see his mother killed a second time. He was just a few seconds away from the needed range to stop that, when he saw something that he didn`t expected to see.

Guren MK-2, pride of ingenuity and technical genius… was pinned down to the ground by one of Arthorius`s swords. It simply flew right through his right arm and pinned the KMF down to the ground. And in the next second, in a flash none the less, Arthorius was standing before that KMF and effortlessly… executed Guren MK-2 for attacking Cornelia in the most brutal and fastest fashions ever seen by Vergil. Kallen had barely escaped the fate of being killed by Alexander by ejecting and was currently ranting about it on the comm lines. However, Vergil didn`t care about those rants. He just witnessed how Arthorius moved with the speed that surpassed its physical capabilities and was now emitting far more energy than he supposed to. And in the next instant, he rushed at all five Gekkas and… started pushing them back with his god-like speed and strength. Four Holy Swords couldn`t even land a hit on him and weren`t even fully capable of dodging him, receiving a lot of damage in the process. Todoh`s KMF was the first one to suffer from the hand of unleashed Arthorius, in one flash having lost his Brake Sword and arm holding it. Four Swords were about to be wiped out, no doubt about it.

But how the hell did he achieve that incredible boost?! He couldn`t have just pulled another drive out of thin air and activate it!

Unless…

"Grr… Extremis System." Vergil growled, recalling that powerful system. "They`ve completed it."

After realizing it, Vergil knew what had to be done. He had to intervene or all of his comrades were lost. Because he knew exactly what his father was capable with Extremis on his side. And it could only be described as total annihilation.

Seraphim continued his descend, increasing his speed in the process. He was already in just a couple of hundred meters away now. Vergil could clearly see the battle unfolding in his visors and it was going even worse for his allies, as Arthorius has been literally rampaging with Four Holy Swords. It had to be stopped, now!

Vergil hit the switch, commanding Seraphim to change his form. In mid-air fall, massive metal air fighter began to change into a far more different object. It took about three seconds, but the result was awe inspiring. A giant bird-like creature had changed into an angelic-looking warrior, painted in white with bright blue on the chest and shoulders, completed a shield, holding a great sword in it and a sniper rifle attached to its right shoulder. Behind him were dragon-like wings, granting this powerfull creature flight. This was the true Seraphim, Vergil`s Knightmare.

Seraphim`s thrusters accelerated and he continued his descend to the surface. Morrigan and Templar had watched as this massive KMF was coming towards the surface. They also watched as Vergil ordered his Seraphim to draw his massive triangular shield and was now targeting the rampaging Arthorius. Vergil knew what had to be done and how it should be carried out. Arthorius`s power is far too much for Todoh and Lucina to handle and they would lose without Seraphim`s immediate intervention. And Vergil knew how to deal with this kind of power boost.

"GRAYSON!" Vergil shouted out a top of his lungs, forcing Arthorius to turn around and see the upcoming danger.

It was just what Vergil needed. Arthorius`s reaction was far higher now and he turned around just in time. Long-haired li Britannia witnessed how his shields turned on to the max, just like in Shinjuku. However, this time Vergil WILL break through them. Seraphim`s shield went ahead, connecting Luminous Shrouds. The sheer force of that contact sent ripples and waves of force through the ground and air. Two powerful opponents had clashed, both wielded by strongest warriors of opposing sides. Their wills were put to the test, as well as their Knightmare`s powers. For a second it seemed like both were in stalemate, both equally powerful and not willing to give up.

Until all witnessed how Arthorius`s arms were cracking down out of the sheer pressure from that beast of a Knightmare. In a few seconds the entire exterior of Arthorius was damaged and his arms were wrecked, with the field breaking up, unable to keep up. It was something unbelievable: Alex`s Knightmare… was devastated in a single attack. His exterior looked like it was in hell and his arms were beyond repairing. Luminous Shroud was destroyed, along with Fangs. Interior circuits were also seen now for unarmed eyes. Arthorius`s head was covered in cracks as well. The sheer pressure and power of that ram was so great that it made Arthorius back down. Seraphim moved away his shield and raised his right arm, targeting his mounted Vindicator turret at Arthorius`s legs. Two strong shots were heard and both shells hit their targets, destroying his legs and making this KMF fall on earth motionless. Now, it was down for good and no one would be hurt because of Extremis-powered Knightmare.

Once Vergil dealt with his father, Nemesis indicated all his targets in closest proximity. This battle was dragged for far too long and it needed to be stopped. In the next second, winged Knightmare turned on his left and saw Edinburg and new type KMF coming at him with their blades drawn out. They were determined to finish him here and now, hoping to take advantage of Seraphim`s sheer size and apparent mass, thinking that he would be slow on the draw. How foolish of them to think so. Seraphim may`ve been bigger and more massive, but no one should underestimate his opponents and prematurely draw their weaknesses. Seraphim moved his shield once again to his right and, once his opponents were in sight, hit them with it. Edinburg was hit the first, literally breaking down on eyes as the shield connected him and force of impact was tearing it down. Seeing how he was about to become nothing more, but a pile of metal shit, Guilford ejected, leaving his Princess alone to deal with Seraphim.

Cornelia had escaped this blow, moving to her left and hoping to attack Vergil on his right. Instead of blocking it, Vergil moved his KMF up in the air, taking off the ground and grabbing his MVS from the shield. After that, Seraphim literally dropped down onto Cornelia with the sword up above his head. The force of connect was far less than that that had decimated Arthorius and Cornelia blocked it with her sword, although applying a lot of horse of her KMF to do so. They were interlocked and that allowed Seraphim to move his shield behind her back and strike at the ankles. Cornelia`s KMF dropped on to the ground from that and released its sword from the grip. After that Seraphim was going to gun down Cornelia with his shoulder turrets. Until he received a couple of shots at the ground from Lancelot Templar, or more specifically, Gabriel, guessing who the pilot of that was winged Knightmare. Vergil had no desire to deal with his younger brother and simply took off to the skies again, hitting to comm link with the remaining forces on the base.

"Todoh, you and your unit retreat to point 7 and board the submarine. You are in no shape to fight. Lucina and I`ll deal with Kururugi." Vergil commanded the damaged forces.

Vergil observed how they were following his command and leaving the base along with Britannian forces there. Templar decided not to pursue them and remained at the base, with Cornelia and Alex. It wouldn`t be for long, that`s for sure, but at least they had some time, along with some important resources. Sugiyama and his men had just checked in on submarine, reporting that they`ve brought lots and lots of various equipment, along with Gloucesters and Edinburgs. This was most certainly a success, even if the primary goal of taking down his father wasn`t achieved. Suddenly, Vergil`s comm clicked in, revealing ID to be Zero`s. He probably needed an update

"Zero, Todoh and his Swords had taken a beating from Arthorius, but they are alive."

 _"_ _What`s the status of Guren MK-2? We can`t reach it."_

"Destroyed." Vergil simply stated. "Arthorius had demolished it completely, but Kallen had ejected before it was too late."

 _"_ _Damn that Grayson…"_ He cursed him. _"Did you take him down at least? Or anyone of his supportive KMFs?"_

"Grayson is still alive, presumably, but I practically shattered his Arthorius with Seraphim." Vergil replied. "As for his escort, Edinburg is destroyed, but pilot is alive. Templar and that new type are still operational and might pursue you or go after their runaway. By the way, what`s the status of that idiot?"

 _"_ _Sentinel is on our tail and closing in at the alarming rate."_ Zero has reported to his sub-commander. _"I need back up. Now."_

 _"_ _This is Morgraine. I`m on my way to you."_ Lucina clicked in.

"Same as well. ETA- 1 minute 20 seconds." Vergil clicked his radio off and speeded away towards his new target.

Oh, he`ll enjoy this…

* * *

 **Shikine Base.**

Gabriel was breathing heavily, catching his breath after the intense battle. It was one vicious fight for him, heck it was probably the most intense fight in his life. He knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to go up against his twin sister, but he didn`t expect that she would be treating him so… Cornelia-like. Youngest Grayson/li Britannia hasn`t forgotten what Morgraine was capable of and how dangerous it was in the hands of his sister, so he had prepared himself for that fight with his Lancelot Templar. And, as it turned out, it was a very smart decision to put Uther Drive into it as it even upped the odds against this Red Mordred. The fight itself was as intense as you could`ve imagined, with both li Britannia`s not holding back in this duel, but also trying not to kill each other in the process. Templar`s speed and mobility matched Morgraine`s in every way and two masters were interlocked in deathly dance, practically ignoring what was going on around them. Two were simply… communicating in such way between each other, competing as they used to do and, through that, restoring bonds of family and trust.

It continued until both saw how Arthorius went into a completely new league and destroyed Guren MK-2 and proceeded to devastate Todoh and his unit. It was an utter shock to see Alex go out like that at his enemies: mercilessly and viciously, like a personification of Abaddon, angel of destruction and annihilation. And Arthorius`s power… It was simply astonishing, beyond astonishing. However, it wasn`t enough to finish off Todoh and his Swords as that new KMF had literally descended from the skies and with one ram devastated Arthorius. A sheer power of that attack was enough to stop both Morgraine and Templar in their fight. And it was surely enough to literally shatter Arthorius and crush Edinburg in one swift motion of that same shield. Afterwards, it put Morrigan down without even much of an effort and only then Gabriel decided to remind his older sibling of a certain boundaries, not that he needed to be reminded, but it never hurt to do so.

Gabriel had to hand to his older brother for being such an amazing pilot of this Wing Gundam-like Knightmare Frame. Hell, it was also a variable too. Vergil must be on cloud nine from the sheer fact that he pilots that mech. After all, Wing Gundam Zero is his favorite Gundam from AC universe, with Lucina being a constant and devoted fan of Gundam Epyon and Tallgeese, and Gabriel personally being in love with one and only Gundam Deathscythe Hell.

Turning back to the present, Gabriel activated his comm link with everyone here.

"Is everyone alright?" Gabriel regained his breath and called out to everyone.

 _"_ _This is Guilford."_ Cornelia`s knight responded. _"I`ve got a couple of scratches and bruises, but I`ll live. I`ve landed a couple of kilometers away from you and heading to Arlington. I`ll be there in about 10-15 minutes."_

 _"_ _It`s a relief to hear your voice, Guilford."_ Cornelia responded. _"I`m unharmed, but that was close as hell. What in the world was that thing?"_

"My guess is that it was that Achilles we`ve met in Shinjuku." Gabriel considered. "Only it was turned into a Knightmare-doomsday machine with ability to become an aircraft. Shit, where can I get one?" Gabriel tried to crack a joke, until he noticed that Alex wasn`t responding yet. "Wait, Alex? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

After a couple of agonizing seconds came the response.

 _"_ _Yeah… I can hear…"_ Alex`s voice was really weak and it sounded like he was breathing very heavily.

 _"_ _Alex, are you hurt? I don`t like the sound of your voice. Answer me now."_ Cornelia was practically on edge.

 _"_ _I just need to catch my breath." Alex weakly responded. "Sorry… But in no shape to fight them… I`ll head back to the ship and…"_

Now that was a very bad feeling Gabriel was getting. He had never heard his father sound like that in his life, both in future and here. Hell, it was like he had absolutely lost all his breath or has been injured. And he was just covering this fact up from them all not to make them worry about him. It must`ve been caused by that damned power outburst and Vergil`s attack. Gabriel swear in his mind that if something has happened to his father, he`ll personally kill Suzaku with his bare hands for leaving them all alone and making Alex go overboard again. Youngest Grayson only prayed that it was just the exhaustion, but he still needed to check him. He was about to move to heavily damaged Arthorius, when transmition clicked in.

 _"_ _Princess Cornelia, Major Grayson, we`ve lost contact with Lieutenant Kururugi on the southern shore."_ It was Cecile calling. _"His Sentinel just went offline all of a sudden."_

Grayson growled at this one. That self-centered Japanese-righteous his ass idiot… He seriously started pushing his buttons now and Gabriel began to wonder if Vergil would forgive him for accidentally smashing his frame with Templar`s foot. No, he would complain, that was most certain. Gabriel switched on the comm link to Her Highness.

"This is your call, Princess Cornelia." Gabriel told her. "What`s the plan?"

There was half of minute of silence. Gabriel knew that his mother was deciding on what to do right now, being conflicted about this whole thing and wishing to help Alex instead of going after that failure Kururugi. However, the answer that she had given proved what was still first in her.

 _"_ _We are going after him and bringing him back, and after that, I`ll personally kill him for disobeying orders."_ Cornelia responded to them all. _"Nonette, get here and escort Alex back to the ship and see that he is given a proper medical help if needed."_

 _"_ _Don`t worry, Nellie."_ Nonette responded carefree. _"I`ll be gentle with him."_ She added in a sultry way, making Cornelia`s blood boil a little.

 _"_ _Grayson, you stay here and wait for her. That`s an order."_ Cornelia gave her command.

 _"_ _Understood… Cornelia."_ Alex`s voice sounded even weaker than before.

With a lot of worries about his father, Gabriel went along with Cornelia, trying to catch up with Morgraine and save that idiot`s life.

* * *

 **Inside damaged Arthorius.**

However, as much as both his lover and future son had worried about him, none of them even knew what really was going on with Alex. Grayson tried his hardest to sit straight and not to fall out of this world. His right arm clutched his chest, feeling indescribable pain in it. His breathing was shallow and inconsistent, constantly interrupted with agonizing blood coughing. The controls of his KMF were all shattered and covered in his blood. Alex felt himself very dizzy and like he wanted to vomit, but couldn`t. His left arm wasn`t even moving and he didn`t even feel, even though it was intact. His suit`s parts were damaged, especially the visor cracked down, reveling nose bleeding and red eyes of the man. Grayson felt himself like it was a literal hell and the pain in his heart was only increasing, but he couldn`t even bring himself to scream out of agony, as every breath was followed with another shout of pain in ribs. He was no expert on medicine, but even he knew how messed up he was right now. He knew that using Extremis was like throwing his own life away, but it was the only way he could save his beloved. And then that Wing Gundam-wannabe with his shield ram… Grayson had dealt with pains and aches all over his body in the past months, but this… This was a whole different level.

Suicidal level.

Suddenly, one of the screens clicked in and it revealed Cecile and Lloyd.

 _"_ _Alex, what has…"_ Cecile gasped out of horror when she saw him. _"Oh my God…"_

"Ce…cile." Words were harder and harder for Alex to say. "Take… distanced c-control…"

 _"_ _D-don`t try to talk, Alex!"_ Cecile responded and took the control from here. _"Lady Enneagram is just few minutes away! Just hang in there!"_

"Can… do…so…" And with those words uttered, Alex has shut down his eye, unable to keep them straight out of sheer pain.

And when Nonette had finally reached him and opened up the hatch, her face was mortified at what she has seen and she skipped a beat when she tried to read his pulse.

There was none.

Alex`s heart… has stopped.

* * *

 **…**


	35. Revealing Truth

**Kamine Island.**

Sun was blinding and Gabriel covered up his opened eyes by his hand, trying not to get blind. His frame rose up and was now in the sitting position. Youngest Grayson looked around himself and saw that he was on the beach, practically washed onto the shore by sea, as it appeared. He was glad that Templar`s Standard G-suit was so well done and provided protection from heat, water and coldness, not to mention high pressures on the body. It also featured sections with stored away limited supply of medicines, rations and water, as well as pistol, signal rocket and a combat knife. Alex sure was picky about them, but it was worth it none the less.

Gabriel, after observing the beauties of the beach, got up on his feet. He was confused, to say the least, and wanted to know how in the world did he get here, where was that here and what happened with everyone else. All he could remember is that he was in his Templar and moving to save Suzaku from impending doom, accompanied with his mother, Princess Cornelia in her new personal KMF Morrigan. As Grayson recalled, they did reach the southern shore and saw how badly damaged Sentinel was standing still in a big, conveniently placed and guarded, pit hole, and in that place Suzaku was holding Zero in the tight lock. And then missiles started raining down on them all, both Britannians and Black Knights. This forced Templar and Morrigan to put up a barrage, along with Black Knights. However, that was just a distraction, as they then witnessed a massive floating air craft, surrounded by Luminous Shroud, opening the hatch and…. After that nothing, absolutely nothing afterwards.

As if someone had removed the memories of how he got here. And Gabriel after looking around one more time noticed that he actually recalled that place , but not so brightly as he wished. Still there was one way to find out what the hell happened to him. Gabriel`s Geass flashed out.

"Okay, what happened?" He issued the command and started to looking into his mind.

And, much to his surprise and dismay, his memory wasn`t giving him any answers, showing him nothing and not revealing him anything useful. It could be possible that he was off when he was transported here or somebody could`ve deleted his own memory on this subject without his own knowledge. After some thinking, Gabriel decided not to ponder any longer about it and was about to deactivate his Geass, until his memory flashed with the very familiar images of him and his siblings… arriving on this very island. Now Gabriel knew where the hell he was and, theoretically, had the idea what happened.

"Kamine Island." Gabriel sighed. "That goddamned loli had transported me here… Shit."

C.C., his benefactor and the one who had granted his Geass to him, warned him that Immortal`s, like V.V. are able to manipulate minds of Geass Users to limited extend, when they are in close proximity of Thought Elevator, like on Kamine, which Gabriel and Lucina had used. Even though he had immunity to Geasses, he wasn`t protected from the influence of Immortals, which actually sucked and made him vulnerable to them. His father, on the other hand, had a total immunity against them and, once he received his Geass, was practically their worst nightmare.

Turning away from the side thoughts, Gabriel started moving towards the forest. Right now, he needed to find a higher point to send out a signal flare for people to know that he is here. Shikine isn`t far away and could be seen on the northern part of this island. There was a possibility that BKs could spot it as well, but even then he had an idea or two how to get around. He was sure that Vergil and Lucina would vouch for him or even Kallen, whom Gabriel figured out about a few weeks ago.

While moving in the forest, Gabriel suddenly heard a noise coming from his left. He didn`t exactly recognize what was that, but he decided to check it out. Taking his pistol from the pocket, Gabriel moved a couple of plants away from his way and saw something that he really wasn`t expecting.

Princess Cornelia, Goddess of Victory and one of the toughest women in the world, not to mention his mother… on her knees and vomiting out on the ground. The scene was absolutely unpleasant and Gabriel`s stomach reacted almost accordingly, but he had more strength then to vomit himself. Once he saw that his benefactor stopped puking out, Gabriel came closer and took out his flask.

"That was something I wasn`t expecting to see." Gabriel announced his presence and drew Cornelia`s attention. "Here, this should help you out a little." He offered Cornelia his flask.

Cornelia after looking at him and the flask for a little while accepted the offer and took the flask and drank from it. Feeling that it was something unusual, Gabriel decided to check up on his med kit and see if he had something against this stuff. Cornelia finished up drinking and painted a little.

"Thank you, Gabriel." She thanked him. "Ugh… I`m getting tired of these damned vomits."

"Seems like we need to change up our cook." He remarked looking at the Princess. "Wait, that wasn`t your first time?" He looked at her, helping her to get up.

"I don`t want to discuss it. Not with you, anyway." Cornelia responded, dusting off her clothes. "We have other things to worry about. Like where are we and how did we get here?"

"Well, I know that we are on Kamine Island, about 5 miles away from Shikine Island." Gabriel replied. "As for how we got here, I have a couple of ideas, but it`s not January 1st and I don`t have a hangover, along with salad on my face, so they don`t count."

Cornelia actually laughed at this one, until she suddenly clutched her stomach, repressing another vomit coming out. This time, however, she managed to do so. Gabriel witnessed this and his eyebrow quirked up as he seen this. Maybe this wasn`t a food poisoning or stress…

Suddenly, a crazy thought had appeared in his mind and he unintentionally sounded it out loud.

"Your Highness, you wouldn`t happen to be pregnant, would you?" He chuckled like a fool at this one, until he met with his mother`s infamous killer glare.

Just one look in those sinister indigo eyes spoke volumes to Gabriel. He was acquainted with that look before. The look of furious admitting the fact of that. And Gabriel`s face suddenly appalled as he just realized the whole extent of this situation and entirety of this whole thing.

His mother was pregnant.

With his father`s child.

With Maria.

"Oh shit…" Gabriel cursed unintentionally, taking a couple of steps away from her. "Y-you`ve got be kidding…"

"Grayson, if you tell anyone about this, I`ll personally grind into dust and make sure that no one finds your body, not even Alex." Cornelia threatened him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"W-wait a minute, does father know about Maria?" Gabriel splattered out without thinking and before he could shut himself. "Oh goddamn it, my own mouth…"

Cornelia heard that as clear as possible and looked curious at him, to say the least. Did he know that Alex was the father? And… did he just referred to her own child as Maria, as if he knew her personally? And this curse… Cornelia always suspected that there was more to Gabriel than he ever let out to know and she was always skeptical about him, given his appearance and undying loyalty to her and Alex. She was thinking about it a lot and more she pondered about, the more she needed to know about him. And his refusal to give away any information was infuriating. Cornelia grew tired all his games and secrets and now she needed to hear a solid answer from him. Especially after this one.

She straightened up and looked with at him with cold glare.

"Gabriel, spill it out." She simply demanded it. "Now."

"Wh-what?"

"Gabriel, I need to know just who the hell are you." Cornelia stated. "You may`ve saved my life and life of my subordinates, as well as fought on our side ever since Narita, but I can`t put trust into the people who use lies and deceit against me. And do want to trust you, so tell me everything, starting with why you look like Alex and me?"

Gabriel`s mind regained all of his composure and he understood that he was backed down in the corner by his own mother. And he knew that she was fully capable of recognizing all kinds of lies and couldn`t tolerate them. Hell, she had punishments for that installed in her forces. And Gabriel knew that in order to keep her trust and position as her and father`s protector, he needed to open up his secrets to her. Otherwise, he would face a barrel of a gun. Besides, this whole lying and deceit also started wear him out and sicken him. It was very, very difficult always lying in front of his parents and trying not to tell the truth. And now, perhaps, was the perfect opportunity to open up. It will be difficult to explain to Cornelia, but he had no other choice. After all, she was the one that told him that truths is always tough to swallow.

After taking a long breath, Gabriel looked at her with serious look.

"Alright." Gabriel agreed on these terms. "But I warn, this is one truth you`ll find really hard to swallow."

"I`ve faced things hard to explain before. So spill it."

"Believe me, this one will top you list." Gabriel fully turned to her. "To start things off, my real name is not Gabriel Grayson. At least, that`s not full name."

Cornelia looked at him with curiosity, expecting to hear his real name at last.

"My real name is Gabriel Arthur li Britannia, Second Prince to the Royal Imperial Family of the Holy Britannian Empire, third heir to the throne, formally forth, in line of succession." Gabriel announced his full name and title before his mother.

"You… Impossible." Cornelia responded. "Do you honestly think that I`ll believe in this absurdity?! You can`t be the prince and there is no way that you are of my own bloodline. This is nonsense!"

"Trust me, Your Majesty." Gabriel specifically said "Your Majesty" instead of properly addressing his mother. "I`m of your blood. Yours and my father`s, Prince-Consort and Knight of One, Lord Alexander Grayson, also known to his family as Alexander Vladislavovich Kostin." Gabriel revealed his father`s name that used in his home world. "And I know far more than just that. I know that you`ve always wanted to be a mother and you treat your sister more like a daughter; you hate people who cross path with your closed ones and will deal with them personally; I know that you secretly always wanted to have a daughter as your first child, while Alex didn`t minded if it was a boy or not; I know that you always keep a gun under your pillow and has armored the entire room and did the same for Euphemia, fearing that what happened at Aries Villa might happen to you and your family. And I know for the fact that you never leave your sister`s side when she`s sick. And you never did when I was sick too." Gabriel smiled a little that. "If that`s not prove for you, than here is one more thing that might just convince you." He took out his pocket his own phone and, after typing some commands, gave it to his mother. "This is the photo image of our family portray. It was made when I was just three."

Cornelia looked at this image. She simply couldn`t believe her own eyes at what she was seeing before her. Second Princess was looking at the image of royal family of six members. In the center Cornelia saw herself, but a little older and in a royal dress instead of her uniform. Her hair were a bit longer and she seemed to have aged slightly, but this Cornelia looked happy on this image. On her left Second Princess saw a young girl with the same features as she had, but she possessed a slightly darker hair and was dressed in a princess outfit. She was an absolute copy of Cornelia in the childhood, save for hair. On her Right she saw a young boy in dark garments. His features were identical to Alex`s, but his eyes were her. He seemed younger than the girl. And then Cornelia noticed two little children sitting on her image`s lap. Boy and a girl of the exact same age, but with different features. Girl possessed more of Cornelia`s features, but her eyes were emerald, like Alex`s, and she seemed like a bit of tomboy. Boy was almost exact Alex`s copy, but with some of her father`s features and her own eyes and darkened hair. And behind Cornelia and children stood Alex himself, dressed in the uniform of Knight of One and with his hand placed on Cornelia`s shoulder. He also looked a bit older and with longer hair, with some gray even showing off, but the general appearance was the same. They all looked like one big happy family.

Princess`s mind was racing off limits, trying to comprehend this. It was simply… impossible. But, than how Gabriel knew so much about her? And this image of picture? Cornelia could tell the style of a Royal Artist anywhere and that was one. And it couldn`t have been created on pure fiction, no. It looked too natural to be an imaginary thing.

All these kids, Gabriel`s appearance, this image and the fact that Cornelia`s instincts were telling her to believe him and, somehow, her own heart felt like it was true… She looked at him with widened eyes and admitted in her utterly shocked voice

"You… are my son." She uttered those words. "Mine… and Alex`s."

Gabriel`s expression softened up and looked at his mother.

"Yes." He admitted freely. "I`m your youngest kid from the bunch, mom." Gabriel smiled to her. "The girl at your left is Maria, the oldest one and, if I`m not mistaken, one who is inside of you. The boy is my older brother, Vergil, real-life copy of our father. As for the kindergarten on your lap, the girl`s name is Euphemia, although, she prefers to go under Lucina in this one. She is my older twin sister."

"Maria, Vergil, Euphie and you..." Cornelia looked at the image one more time. "You are my children. Mine and Alex`s children. But, this is…" Cornelia was trying to make sense out all of this, but failed.

"This portray was made in 2026, 8 years in the future, as the birthday gift for Crown Princess Maria li Britannia from her parents, Empress Cornelia li Britannia and Lord Alexander Grayson." Gabriel explained. "To put it in different terms, this picture, as well as I`m, is from the future."

"The future?" Cornelia blinked, looking at her future son. "Wait, that`s… How can this be?"

"Practically the same way dad came in this world a few months ago: being pulled out his own reality and put into this one. Time traveling is very similar to Trans-dimensional movements, the only difference being instead of separate dimensions, different times are used. So, me and my siblings had traveled about 22 years from the future into this timeline. And, before you ask, I did read in Wikipedia in preparations for this kind of talk."

"Okay, I think I`m beginning to understand you. A little…" Cornelia added, breathing soundly. "Can I ask you a few questions, Gabriel?"

"Well, I`ve messed up the timeline quite a lot now, so it won`t hurt revealing some more." Gabriel chuckled at this one. "And, considering how Vergil is going to kill me for spilling my guts, the least I can do is answer all of your questions, mom. Go ahead."

Cornelia decided to sit down on the ground near the trees, with Gabriel also joining her in front of her. Once they`ve settled down, Cornelia began asking questions.

"First of all, you`ve called me "Your Majesty". What did you mean by that?"

"Easy enough." Gabriel shrugged. "By the time me and my big sister Euphie were born, you were the reigning Empress of Britannia, Empress Cornelia li Britannia, 99th Empress of Holy Britannian Empire. And, just a side note, your rule was considered to be a time of peace and prosperity for entire world. There was, of course, one big conflict with Middle Eastern Federation when those smacks decided to, quote: "… rebuild our mighty Islamic Empire all across the Mediterranean and expand to borders and past of those heinous unholy grounds of Britannia and their cursed lands." Needless to say, you`ve took it quite well."

"Middle East has always been the most troublesome region of all on Earth." Cornelia commented on that one. "And how did I take it?"

"At first, you`ve ignored them and concentrated on other stuff. But when they`ve started bombing Suez and Cairo, who were under EU`s protection at the time, and it was revealed that Britannian consulate, along with entire diplomatic mission, was annihilated, you`ve dispatched forces to quell down those terrorists and restore order. The whole campaign lasted just about three weeks and ended in absolute victory of Britannia-EU coalition against MEF forces." Gabriel explained. "The Aleppo`s Treaty ensured total desolation of Middle Eastern Federation and splitting the lands between EU and Britannia."

"Since when did Britannia and EU became such close friends that we fight side by side?" Cornelia was honestly surprised to hear that her future counterpart befriended with Europeans.

"If I recall correctly, it was when Euro-Britannia declared independence through revolution and proclaimed itself a Russian Republic in 2021." Gabriel recalled. "New country quickly became a big threat for both Britannia and EU due to Russia`s claims for Eastern Europe and Alaska. Emperor Charles decided to, quote: "Leave those pests to themselves, as they are nothing to me." That statement was… not very well received among the aristocracy and government as well, to say the least."

Cornelia could imagine the sheer shock of the court and anger of people for letting that insult go unanswered. Britannia never allowed anyone to threatened itself and was always ready to punish those who were compromising it`s safety and prosperity. It was the primary duty of the Emperor or Empress to stand as guardian of his/her Empire. Than how in the world did her father of all people let that insult slide?

"Gabriel, tell me something." Cornelia wanted to know. "What was my position at the court at the time and… your father`s?" She still had some difficulties accepting this whole fact, but her mind was already more or less okay with it.

"Well, dad was the Knight of Two and you two were married for four years by that time, with Maria around 4 and Vergil still an infant." Gabriel casually said it. "To tell the truth, you were the first ever to be married in that crazy family. Seriously, Odysseus was the second one to be married out, and that was when you and dad were celebrating your 6-year anniversary of marriage and having me and Euphie around as well."

Cornelia actually smiled to that one, picturing herself it in her head and thinking about this. A big happy family with 4 kids and a loving husband… It seemed like a dream come true. However, now she had a very bad feeling that something must`ve gone badly in the future or otherwise she wouldn`t be even talking with Gabriel about it.

"About your status, you were… how do I put it?" Gabriel scratched his head, thinking about a proper explanation.

"Just say it. At this point, I`m ready to accept almost anything." Cornelia sighed.

"Okay." Gabriel accepted. "You were the prime candidate to replace my dear old grandpa on the throne, as well as Lady Protector of Britannia and Viceroy of Japan." Gabriel spilled it all out. "So, no biggie, really."

Cornelia was agape at this explanation. And from the fact that Gabriel just… shrugged it off like that. Just what kind of a royal prince her son was?

"Anyway, back to Russian Crisis. President Sergei Volkov, 1st President of Russian Republic, had installed a very radical nationalistic policy, akin to that of Nazi Germany that dad had told me about. As a result, Russia quickly became a nationalistic dictatorship with the third biggest army in the world and one of the biggest deposits of various resources, including some of the biggest sources of sakuradite near Baikal Lake and Taman. Britannian nobility, both conservative and liberal ones, outraged and Emperor`s response didn`t quell them down. In fact, it only made things worse for the whole Empire, as, at that time, he was fully into his own shoddy mystical things, not caring for entire world and not giving shit about anything, essentially. As for EU, at first they were seeking to ally themselves with Russia and form an alliance against Holy Britannian Empire. However, that policy was quickly thrown out of the window when Russian Knightmares and armies had invaded EU without declaration of war. If I recall history correctly, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine and Baltics fallen in just about 2 weeks of fighting. At the same time in EU German party had taken over the power, overthrowing French and Swiss politics out of the window in favor of more… realistic actions. Johann Guderian, new Chief General and, essentially, leader of EU, had declared a do-or-die resistance and mobilized all EU forces to retaliate. As for Britannia, you and dad were the first to recognize the immediate danger of Russian-EU`s war to Britannia and what Russia`s rise and victory would mean to Homeland. And, when German Hummels were battling Russian-made Moscow-type KMFs, you, using your right as Lady Protector of Holy Britannian Empire, began the immediate mobilization of our Atlantic Fleets and Britain`s 3rd and 4th armies, along with Japanese army and Pacific Fleets. Which was taken by Emperor as…" Suddenly Gabriel shut himself up for a moment, until… he started laughing out loud.

He just simply realized that he was telling his own mother about all the future events that would happen… and she was listening like a fairy tale or an interesting lecture from a university professor. Just one look on her face made him laugh even more.

Cornelia blinked, getting back into the reality and seeing him practically laughing his ass out at some reason. Cornelia wondered why he couldn`t just continue telling her this. It was, after all, getting more and more interesting, to say the least. After about a minute, Cornelia got a bit annoyed by her 'son`s' laughter and decided to stop it right there.

"Just what`s so funny, Gabriel." Cornelia glared at him.

As expected, Gabriel did shut up in the instant and looked at her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Wow, wow, easy there with your trademark glares." He asked jokingly of her. "Last time I was subjugated to that kind of punishment I ended up having nightmares for a week."

"Probably for a good reason." Cornelia added.

"Nope, it was because Euphie had eaten up that present Swiss chocolate without your permission and I just happen to be in cross-fire." Gabriel chuckled at this one, recalling it. "She was one heck of a sweet tooth. Probably gotten that from you, mom."

Cornelia wanted to interject and add that no child of hers would inherit such silly quality from her side, but then she had to stay silent. Because on this one, Gabriel was absolutely right, as Cornelia was a diehard sweet tooth when she was little and still retained some of her 'love' for the said delicious snack. Grayson personally found about 4 of her hidings with chocolate, and that`s just in their first week living together. And he even had enough nerve to straight up eat that milk Alp`s Swiss bar with a tea that Cornelia kept hidden even from her closest friends and _especially_ Euphie, who had already _appropriated_ 21 chocolate bar in this year already. So, for Cornelia to hear about her own future daughter being a sweet tooth was actually… quite funny. Like mother, like daughter. Cornelia chuckled as well, imagining that little girl all covered in Swiss chocolate.

Gabriel noticed that his mother had begun to laugh as well looked at her and genuanly smiled to this one. It has been a very long time since Gabriel had seen his mother laughing and enjoying the moment. To tell the truth, the fact that it wasn`t his _real_ mother did sadden him quite a lot. While Vergil had managed to get over their parents` death and seemingly move forward, he still couldn`t do so, as he felt it would mean leaving part of his soul behind. Deep down, Gabriel still longed for those happy days with his mother and father when he was just a kid. Those were a much brighter days and they were happy. And then… Betrayals, assassinations, Kururugi`s madness and their parents death. Gabriel still had that image of his father buried under burning wood and Suzaku standing between them and… killing his father in cold blood. And then he turned around and pointed a gun at Gabriel. The only thing that saved him was that pillar that had fallen and gave him a chance to run. And once he was outside, saw his mother`s body… all in blood and in bullet holes. In her dead hands, she was clutching Euphie`s tiny frame, who was motionless and didn`t even move or breathed. At that moment, Gabriel thought that he had lost everyone and simply… ran into the woods. He ran for more than he could remember until he collapsed with an injured ankle. Voices were closing in and he was bracing himself for the worst… before he saw that it was his older brother and uncle Lelouch that came for him . But, ever since he saw those bodies and all their life essentially destroyed Gabriel had been plagued by nightmares and for him seeing his mother like this, finally talking to her as a son, felt both very well and sad at the same time.

Cornelia caught a glimpse of Gabriel`s sadness in his eyes and it made her wonder even more about the fate of her future self and Alex`s counterpart. There has to been a reason why he is here and protecting them. She felt like this is going to hurt for her to know the truth, but she needed to hear it. Cornelia simply… had to know.

In the moment instant, Gabriel rose up and spoke up.

"Well, as much as I enjoy our little chat, I wouldn`t mind getting out this island as soon as possible." Gabriel said. "Not that it's pretty though, but it has absolutely no civilization, communications and bathrooms and the rest things that our humanity desperately needs to survive. And once we out here and back in Tokyo, I`ll tell all that you want know with no problem."

"I hear you, but how do you suppose we get of here?" Cornelia also rose up. "Comm lines here are down and, like you`ve said it, there is no Britannian outposts here or anything."

"Yeah, I said it…" Suddenly looked into the skies very closely, narrowing his eye lids. "But, that doesn`t mean that I don`t have ideas. And, a rather curious opportunity is flying right above our very heads."

"Pardon me, but just what are you…" Cornelia rose her head up to see what he was looking at and then realized what he meant by those words. "Is… that?"

"Looks like it." Gabriel confirmed it. "That variable winged Knightmare… Is right above us. Could he be looking for someone?"

"In any case we better stay out that pilot`s eyesight and…" Her sentence was silenced once she saw how Gabriel sent a signal rocket right up in the skies, pinpointing their location for the BK`s flying Knightmare.

She was simply staring at her own son for doing such a stupid move. Gabriel simply turned to her and spoke up.

"Before you start killing me, one: this is the only option we have; two: we`ll reach Shikine in no time with it; and three: the pilot of that Knightmare won`t do anything to hurt you and me." Gabriel explained, looking again up in the sky. "Unless he decides to kill me for telling you about my real identity and stuff…"

Cornelia quirked the eyebrow up at that comment. Could it be that…

* * *

Seraphim had finally descended onto the ground and Vergil hit the controls to open the hatch. For the past four hours he has been looking all over Shikine and Kamine Islands in searches for Zero, Kallen and, most importantly, Lucina. After that damned Avalon showed up and, much to Vergil`s surprise and blood boiling, unleashed his hidden present in form of Gawain with his incomplete Hadron Cannons and rained down his particle beams at them all. As for Seraphim, who was in the skies near the place after putting up a barrage of bullets, was forced to retreat to the safe distance from his AA-guns. Only after Vergil was about a 10 miles away and contacted his comrades he learned about his superior missing, as well as Kallen and Lucina. As for their KMFs, Zero`s was obliterated, but Morgraine was safely recovered by Chiba. Euphie will probably upgrade Chiba`s Gekka for that for free. Or will give her a couple of advices on how to get a certain samurai to notice her as a woman.

Turning away from all those thoughts, Vergil stepped down on to the ground with his katana in sheath and a pistol at side just in case. Someone had sent a signal flare from here and there was a very good chance that it could be one of his targets.

"So, it really is you." Out of the tree line, suddenly came Gabriel. "I`ve figured that you were the only one capable of flying that thing and kick our asses in the process."

Vergil looked curiously at his younger brother.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting a taxi." He responded. "Do you take Master Card or Britannia National?"

"Cash only." Vergil humored his little brother. "Jokes aside, how did ended up here?"

"Via a certain loli transporting me and certain someone onto this island through some voodoo and giving in process a New Year type amnesia, but without all the fun stuff." Gabriel explained in his humoristic way.

"I`ve had my suspicions that he might be involved in their disappearance, but I wasn`t expecting to find you here as well."

"Looks like someone from your team is missing as well." Gabriel remarked. "Oh, and you might want to put away that metal thingy before you decide to test it out on me."

Vergil was well aware of Gabriel`s humoristic character, but that one was a bit too much. Why on Earth would he decide to utilize his sword against him…

And then it came to Vergil why Gabriel said such thing. Literally.

"Oh my God…" Cornelia said in awe, after she came out of the tree line. "You are… you look exactly like Alex…"

Vergil`s eyes widened once he saw his mother come to Gabriel`s side and looking at him like that. And that comment indicated one thing.

Gabriel`s mouth ran faster than his mind. Again.

Perhaps putting away katana was a good idea…

* * *

 **Avalon.**

The operation was going for the last four hours and no word has come out of the room. Nonette was on edge, no scratch that. She was in full mode _panic_. Her cousins are missing, Gabriel is missing as well, Zero and his flunkies also got away, and, on top of all of that, one of her best friends is now in the operational room with no guaranties of his survival this time. Doctors didn't say anything and were doing their best, or at least, that`s what Nonette was hoping for. Near of her were Monica, who was worried sick for Gabriel, Guilford, mentally cursing himself and the entire world, Cecile, still shaking at the image of Alex, and Lloyd, who, for the first time in his life actually cared for the survival of someone. All were mentally praying that Schneizel's doctors could save their friend and comrade, but hope was all that they had and it was a very weak one.

Alex`s body was a complete wreck: bones and muscles shattered, veins destroyed, several internal injuries. But that wasn`t the worst. Alex, because of all that pressure from Extremis System`s output and his recklessness, had… a heart attack and a stroke. A deadly combination, but he had to pull through. He must pull through!

Suddenly, the door in operational opened up, revealing one of the doctors. The entire group immediately looked upon him for the positive answer.

But…

"I am sorry. We did our absolute best. But his heart… He didn`t even wake up."

Alexander Grayson, Lieutenant-Colonel of Holy Britannian Empire, Commander of Templars Special Force, one of the best Knightmare pilots in all Empire…

…Was gone…

* * *

 **…**

 **Message to all those who claimed that my character was Gary Stu and wished to kill him.**

 **There, I hope you are happy and will continue to read this story. I respect all opinions and I listen to all of you equally and take into consideration all opinions.**

 **That was just the case of general public`s opinion outweighing my own wishes and making me correct my mistakes.**

 **As for those, who were fans of Alex, I`m deeply sorry for this and I hope you`ll continue reading this as the general story is not yet finished.**

 **Next time: Vergil faces off his mother; Black Knights now have a new symbol and Zero has a rival for power; Grayson`s last honors.**

 **After next time: Aftermath of death; Gabriel takes a new responsibility. Cornelia`s new tragedy…**


	36. Vergil and Cornelia

**Kamine Island.**

Vergil`s left hand was shaking a little. It wasn`t because of the fear, no. He had learned not to fear anything and was capable of suppressing all kinds of it, safe the fear for his siblings` safety and well-being. No, right now his hand was shaking out of pure anger and frustration. And the reason for this was standing. Gabriel, his youngest sibling and brother, the only one who has decided to join up with Britannia and their parents to keep them safe. He made an inexcusable mistake.

He revealed his secrets to their mother, Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess and Viceroy of Area 11, Commander of Britannian Army and one of the most powerful women in the world. Vergil really hoped that Gabriel had a very good reason for doing something so reckless and stupid, or otherwise he will be in world of pain and regret.

Still it was… strange looking at his mother like that for Vergil. He had made peace with her and father`s passing and tried to move on, as well as move away from his heritage as Crown Prince of Britannia. He had no desire to lead this corrupted and despicable country, whose history is based around the ideology of Britannia`s superiority over the entire world and their nationality`s absolute supremacy over all other nations and people. In their eyes, all those that were not of Britannia`s blood or of commoners origin, were their slaves and deserved to be treated as such. Vergil`s very being and blood couldn`t stand it and he refused to accept this nation as his own. That`s why he refused to join up with Britannia and was seeking out the way to destroy, in order to prevent what had happened in his timeline. That was the plan that he and his siblings agreed to: join up with Black Knights and Zero, destroy Britannia, eliminate Britannian Royal Imperial Family as constant threat to peace and prosperity of the world. However, it seems like Gabriel has decided to follow his own agenda to help out their parents not from shadows, but in the open like that.

And now it resulted in this: Cornelia was facing Vergil in the open, who was dressed in colors of Black Knights, with his own personal modifications to the uniform

Vergil was the first to break the silence.

"Gabriel," Older li Britannia looked at his younger sibling. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you are asking me if I had told her about who I was, then yeah, it is." Gabriel replied in serious tone as well. "It was the only way she could fully trust me."

"You`ve never had trouble with concealing your secrets in the past." Vergil remarked.

"Maybe, I`m grew tired of not being able to speak freely with our mother." Gabriel glanced to Cornelia.

"Doubtful." Vergil turned his attention to shocked Cornelia. "You simply use your Geass and wipe out all the memories."

"Wait, what?!" Cornelia said in disbelief. "J-just what are you talking about?"

"Like hell I use it against her!" Gabriel protested, stepping between Vergil and his mother. "Have you gone nuts?! It`s our mother, Vergil. The woman that gave birth to you, me, Euphie and will soon give birth to Maria, dammit!"

Vergil`s eyes widened for a second at what his own brother had told him. Maria… His older sister was already concealed. And now she was inside of their mother. He had expected that she will be born at the beginning of the next year, but this was a bit earlier. Interfering with the time had its own consequences and this was one of them: Maria`s birth was speeded up. For him and his siblings any intervention in the past wasn`t changing them at all. They`ve went through time and space via C`s World, cutting all the ties with their own world and becoming exiles in time, those whose lives were no longer confined to time and were free to operate with times without restrictions of their own change. Besides, by interfering in the created timeline, they`ve created a different line of time, a parallel one that they were trying to save from apocalypse and Britannia.

But still, to find out that his mother was pregnant like that… Vergil looked at his mother.

"Is it true?" He simply asked.

Cornelia regained her composure, thinking on asking more questions to Gabriel about that "Geass" or what it was called.

"Yes." She firmly stated, stepping closer to Vergil and moving her younger future son away. "I`m pregnant. By your father`s child."

"I`ve figured that it was Alex`s." Vergil stated.

"Vergil…" Gabriel glared at his brother. "You could act little warmer towards our mother."

Vergil returned the glare with his cold sight.

"You seemed to have forgotten that this is not our mother, Gabriel." Vergil firmly stated. "Our mother is dead, and this is just a different version of her."

If there was ever a moment in her life when Cornelia couldn`t suppress the feeling of absolute surprise, this was most certainly the one. It wasn`t because of the revelation of her future self`s death, but because she had heard how coldly and indefinitely Vergil was speaking about her. She could practically feel the cold in his eye. He was looking so much like Alex: same face, hair color, height and even muscular built. However, his persona was reminding her a lot of Lelouch`s, with his coldness and logical thinking. Yes, she wasn`t the woman that gave birth to him, but she still felt some connection to him. Enough connection to ask him a direct question.

"Vergil, tell me, why do you wear Black Knight`s colors?" Cornelia asked him right away. "Are you one of them?"

Vergil turned to her and answered.

"Yes." He firmly stated. "I`m Black Knight`s member and their top pilot. Is there a point to this question if you could just see the answer before your eyes?"

"There is a point." Cornelia replied. "Why are you with Zero, the man who brings destruction and challenges the Britannia, when you yourself was raised within the Royal Imperial Family? Why are you going against your country? And I want a straight answer, no nonsense about this not being your world and stuff."

Vergil looked at her for a little longer, before sighing and answering.

"If you wish to know, I`ll tell you why." Vergil began. "I stand with Black Knight for two reasons."

Gabriel already knew the answer to this question, but Cornelia didn`t and he felt that faster she understood who really is Vergil, the better it would be for her accept him, even if he was as cold as they could get. Still, Gabriel couldn`t shake of the feeling that he was putting up an act in order not get Cornelia too attached with him. He probably saw her as the obstacle, but one that he couldn`t destroy. And so decided to drive away. However, while he was still putting up some act, he was telling the truth.

A very painful one…

"My goals is to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire and to eradicate Royal Imperial Family." Vergil stated, completely shocking his mother. "That is why I wear their colors."

"Y-you want to… kill all of Britannians?!" She asked him bewildering. "B-but why would you wish to do so?!"

"Do not mistake the meaning of my goals." Vergil asked of her. "My quarrel is with Britannian Empire and it`s system that control and oppress the people and disrupt stability and peace, threatening to destroy this world. That is why the eradication of the highest ruling class is my goal, for they are the source of corruption that had been poisoning minds and hearts of people with their lies of supremacy and Social Darwinism. Imperial Family is the biggest collaboration of the most greedy, senile, power hungry mongers, who care only for their own ambitions and desires. They see the rest of the world as nothing more but their play toys and slaves, with whom they can play as they want. Their arrogance and selfishness are the reasons why Black Knights exist in the first place. They are the reason why Zero was born."

"For many years this empire was ruled by the arrogant and senile man, whose claims and ambitions cost Britannia thousands of lives and millions for the world. His egotistical views on the rest of the world are sickening me to the very core and make my blood boil. For him, people are nothing more but dirt underneath his feet and exist only to be useful tools. His empire is built on blood and bones of millions dead and he continues to add more and more souls to satisfy his endless ambitions and he won`t stop until all of those who oppose his ways are dead. And by the time that day comes, there won`t be the humanity to rule over. And because of that, because of him and his offsprings that spread his word and influence, I shall destroy this system and eradicate the Royal Family."

Cornelia was utterly shocked to hear this from Vergil. His words were calm and collected, but the strength was undeniable. This power, this inner strength could only come from the man with will and determination. And Vergil was certainly like that. He was just like Alex, but colder and ruthless as she saw it. To hear his real goals was one revelation she wished not to hear. Cornelia couldn`t simply believe that her own son would honestly wish to destroy Britannia and kill every member of Britannian Royal Family, the same family he came from. He even was planning to kill the emperor himself. Just what kind of a tragedy has happened to them if he was so determined to kill all of her siblings?

"Does that include her as well?" Gabriel asked Vergil. "And how about our auntie? Do you intend to kill them just because they are members of Imperial Family?"

"If they decide to follow in footsteps of their father, I`ll neutralize them." Vergil answered.

He didn`t say "kill", which actually spoke a lot for both Gabriel and Cornelia. It seemed like there was some light in the darkness left.

"Vergil, just what could`ve possibly made so resentful of Britannia?" Cornelia demanded an answer. "There must the reason for this… hatred."

"And there is a reason." Vergil confirmed. "And that reason is also why I`m here, why Gabriel and Euphie are also here. I won`t tell it`s nature for I believe that he will reveal it sooner or later himself."

Cornelia looked at Gabriel, who only nodded to her as the confirmation. Still there were other questions that Cornelia wished to be answered.

"And what about Alex?" Cornelia asked him bluntly. "You`ve attacked him in that Knightmare head on. Does that mean that you are willing to kill him if he decides to protect this system?"

Vergil was taken aback a little by that question. Was willing to kill him in order to achieve his goals? Would he willingly put his own desires and goal above his feelings? This question made him think quite carefully and, after some time, he gave his answer.

"No." This was his honest answer. "I know for a fact that he would never put his loyalty to Britannia above you." He looked at Cornelia.

"Hm… I see." Cornelia said. "It seems like there is more to you then just utter hatred for Imperial Family and Empire."

"Don`t make any assumptions." Vergil advised. "Anyway, I assume you want me to get to Shikine, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that would be lovely." Gabriel answered.

"And what makes you think that I won`t simply try and capture you alive?" Vergil suggested. "Viceroy and one of the top officers around are always very valuable as captives."

Gabriel frowned at that one, glaring at him. He certainly hasn`t changed much, only became even more… colder.

"Does the term "family bonds" sound familiar?" Gabriel asked him mockingly. "No, but seriously, we really could use your help, Vergil. I get it that you are mad at me for joining up with Britannia and especially mad for telling dad and mom about us."

At this one both Cornelia and Vergil widened their eyes and turned to face Gabriel.

"You told him?!" Both mother and son shouted out together.

"Hm… Yeah, about three weeks ago or so." Gabriel carefree said. "A few days after prison break, when he was visiting Ashford Academy. I knew he had suspicions about me and I`ve decided to clarify things between us. He actually took rather well and said that he would keep it all as a secret. I have to say, he is really freakin good when it comes to keeping secrets."

"All this time Alex knew about you and kept it as secret from me…" Cornelia muttered to herself. "Why on Earth…"

"Because he didn`t wanted to force me into telling it to you, mom." Gabriel answered. "He told me that he is willing to give me, Euphie and Vergil a choice of making our own decisions. Hands why he never told you about us. And, one more thing for you too, Vergil."

"What is it?" Vergil asked him.

"I`ve told him about what happened." Gabriel revealed it. "And about your vendetta…"

"What?!" Vergil was almost on edge.

"And you may want to hear about it…"

* * *

 _"…_ _When everything was gone and our family was… destroyed, Vergil, he… has changed."_

 _Gabriel and Alex were standing on the rooftop of Ashford Academy, where younger Grayson was revealing all his secrets to his father. And Alex was listening to him very closely, paying his fullest attention to details. He was shocked to find out that Gabriel really was his son, his youngest son. And the revelations about his supposed future and that he would be a father to four children was tough to swallow, but his mind was always opened and, considering his own story, he was ready to believe everything that Gabriel was telling him. Grayson had always felt a strong connection with him and instinctively would trust him with his life no matter what. Out all the people he knew, aside from Cornelia and Euphie, he was the closest and most trusted friend of all. He always wondered about him and now he understood why he was feeling such connection with him._

 _He was his son, his child. And now, Alex was listening about his oldest son, Vergil._

 _"_ _In a bad way." Alex guessed._

 _"_ _You could say that." Gabriel sighed. "Vergil is practically your copy and he inherited a lot of your qualities and your appearance. For him, you were his hero and idol to aspire. But, when everything went down and Suzaku had betrayed us, he… Started blaming you for all that has happened to us."_

 _"_ _He held me responsible for that nightmare?" Alex asked him._

 _"_ _Yeah, he still does." Gabriel confirmed. "He blamed you for not saving mom, for letting those bastards destroy us, for letting him suffer and for Maria`s death. He believed that it was your weakness that lead to our fall and to the fall of the Empire. He believes that if you and mom had destroyed the system and killed all of them, than you could`ve avoided all those trouble and sufferings. He really hates Britannia and all members of Imperial Family for what they are and what they represent. And, to tell the truth, I have to agree on this one."_

 _Alex listened to this and was thinking all this over in his head. Vergil… His oldest son was blaming him for destruction of their family and chaos that came after. In the future, he and Cornelia were changing Britannia, correcting wrongs and trying to maintain peace. They were doing it for the benefit of the world and future generations that would take their place. They were building a bright future for their children. However, other members of Royal Family were left out and desired to continue the ways of the previous Emperor, wishing to see more wars, more bloodshed, and more chaos. And in their selfishness and arrogance, they`ve killed both Cornelia and Alex, using their long-time friend as the executioner._

 _He pictured his children witnessing this atrocity and surviving through all that. They were torn out of their parents by their own relatives, thrown into the world of greed and cruelty, forced to survive on their own and hide away from other Imperial Family members. And Vergil was the oldest son, he was the one taking care of them. He had to keep them safe and protected. He was forced to grow up and become a man so fast and in such cruel way… Honestly, Alex couldn`t help but understand him and feel sorry. In his place he would be blaming his parents for abandoning them and letting those bastards do what they wanted. In that cold and ruthless world, Vergil had to become as ruthless and cold as the world around him. He had to, or Euphie and Gabriel would be dead. He did it for their sake and because their parents weren`t there to protect them. And because of that, because of what Vergil has seen, he will not submit to Britannia and won`t join them, that`s for sure. And while it did sadden Alex, he couldn`t deny the fact that he was proud of him and he respected him for not giving up to the world and fighting no matter what._

 _After some silence, Alex spoke up._

 _"_ _Gabriel, if you see Vergil, could you tell him something?"_

 _"_ _Sure, what is it?"_

 _"_ _Tell him, that no matter what road he takes and what path he follows, I`ll never stop respecting his decision and determination." Alex said with pride. "I want him to know, that I fully understand his hatred and do not judge him, because if I was in his place, I would do the same. And that I`m proud to know that I will have such son as him. However, I also want him to know one more thing. I want him to know, that there is always hope in changing the Empire from within by those who can, and that we have the ability to help them do so. Cornelia is changing the Empire already and I do have faith in her, for I do love her and will always be with her. If Vergil ever decides to help us, I`ll gladly accept his help and will, but I`m also ready to accept his own path if my own believes prove to be worthless and this Britannia isn`t worth saving at all. But I will not force him to abandon his ideas for peace for all, even if we become enemies. For I have faith that he will make the right choice for himself, even if I disagree with it."_

 _"_ _Why so?" Gabriel asked him._

 _Alex only smiled to that and looked to his younger son._

 _"_ _Because he is my son."_

* * *

Vergil couldn`t believe what he just heard. It was definitely his father`s words and Gabriel couldn`t just made them up out of the thin air. No, it was his father that told him all of that. Even though that wasn`t his 'real' father, that was still the same man. And… he said that he accepted Vergil`s ideas and understood him. And he wasn`t judging him, but respecting for following his own believes. It was very hard to believe, but it was true, Vergil knew it was. His father accepted Vergil and he respected him for what he really was. If he was in the same position, he would do the same… He understood Vergil`s hatred and anger for Britannia and for Imperial Family. He understood and was willing to accept it. All because he was… his son.

All those years Vergil did hate his father and saw him as the route of all their misfortunes. He was striving to get away from his image of a hero for Britannia. He wished to destroy that corrupt and vile Britannia that had torn away his parents, the one that his father and other were changing. And yet, he said that he was willing to accept him if he ever decides to come to them. He was willing even to fight Britannia if his ideas had failed and this Empire was not worth saving. For the first time in a very long time, Vergil was looking at his father in a completely different color. Instead of route of all evils, he started to see him more like he used to.

Like his own father, back when he was just a kid.

And, to be honest, Vergil was forced to admit that blaming all evils on his dad was wrong and trying to alienate was wrong as well. He had to admit to himself, that he will always be the part of him, because he was his son. Vergil had just chosen his own path, one that led in his own direction and his father was willing to accept it no matter what and even follow if he was proven wrong. Like any loving parent would.

Maybe, it was Vergil that needed to give more thought to ideas of his parents too…

After some silence, Cornelia spoke up.

"Vergil, can I ask you something?" Cornelia received a nod from him. "My future self, why do you think she allowed all of them to live?"

Vergil sighed, thinking about it.

"Honestly, I don`t know." He confessed. "I`m sure she knew what they really were, but, for some reason, she spared them."

"I think I know why." Cornelia guessed. "I wouldn`t want my children to see how their mother follows in the footsteps of her predecessors and executes all those who oppose her. Otherwise, my children would end up growing up with aura of that family around them. That`s what I think."

"That`s… an interesting point." Vergil did admit it. "But, in the end it did ruin our life in the long run."

"And now that I know what happened, I won`t let that happen again." Cornelia firmly stated. "In fact, I wasn`t even planning on bringing up my children in the Imperial Family to begin with."

"Hm?" Both li Britannia`s looked curiously at her.

"You`ll learn about later, boys." She smirked knowingly. "In any case, Vergil, would you give us a ride to Shikine Island?"

This time, Vergil only smiled and said.

"Alright, but you`ll have to sit on palms." He warned them. "Seraphim has place only for one in its cockpit."

"We`ll manage." Gabriel said and all started moving towards winged Knightmare.

Vergil hopped into the cockpit and activated the engines, seeing as Cornelia and Gabriel had placed themselves comfortably on the palms of his KMF and were holding steadily. He ascended into the skies carefully and began flying towards the island of Shikine. Seraphim wasn`t at his full speed, knowing that his passengers won`t be able to comprehend it. Instead, he was going in the slow and comfortable pace, while also examining the island and searching for his needed targets. Unfortunately, however, Kamine Island was like a dead zone for all KMF`s radars and comm links, largely due to Thought Elevator being around here. Even Seraphim`s scanners were useless and it was seemingly impossible to find them through their usage. He would have to use good old methods of finding people, but first he needed to get his passengers to their designated island.

* * *

Shikine Island was in sight 30 minutes later after they had started out. Seraphim speeded up a little, wishing to get them to the solid ground. By his radars, he saw how several VTOLs were approaching him with the guns pointed at his direction. While Vergil could destroy them without a second thought, he suddenly had an interesting and ambitious idea.

"This is Seraphim of the Black Knights." Vergil clicked in to Britannia`s open channel. "I`m carrying Her Highness Princess Cornelia li Britannia and Major Gabriel Grayson with me. Do not open fire for I do not have evil intentions and wish to return them to Britannia."

 _"_ _This is Wolf-1."_ Commander of the VTOL team clicked in. _"I confirm: it`s Viceroy and Major. Proceed, but if you try anything, we will shoot you down."_

Vergil actually smirked that this one. If those guys even tried to land a shot at him, he would have a perfect excuse to kill them all within a second in order to protect his family from being assassinated by those idiots. Still, he better not provoke them, or he`ll lose his gamble.

Seraphim proceeded with the escort of those machine when he saw the Avalon, world`s first air craft carrier, built by the order of Prince Schneizel. It was his mobile fortress and HQ at the same time. A perfect spot. Once Seraphim spotted a landing deck, he proceeded there until he reached it and lowered his palms for both Cornelia and Gabriel to get down. As soon as he done so, Seraphim went up and Vergil clicked in the comm line for all people to hear.

"This is Seraphim." Vergil introduced himself. "I represent the Order of the Black Knights and it`s member. And this is the message to all those who hear it, either you Britannia or Japanese. Black Knights had carried out this mission on attacking Shikine Base not out of spite or because we wished to install fear in hearts of the people. No, our goal was different. This attack was a punishment to its commander Fayer and his officers, as well as his soldiers, for many heinous crimes they`ve committed against the population of Japan and against the nation and Empire itself!" And with that said, Vergil released some very, very compromising data to Britannians and all people in Area 11.

Before the attack, Lucina had gathered up quite A LOT of dirt against that scumbag. That guy was probably one of the worst people from Britannia and he exploited his position for his personal profit. He practically created his own little kingdom on Shikine Island, de-facto enslaving the population and doing everything he wanted with them, from killing them on a whim to celling them into slavery illegally. And, what was probably the best about that guy is the fact that he collaborated with Chinese Federation and was celling military secrets and data to them for money. He compromised the entire security of Area 11 by this action and for that reason, not because he was contacting his forces, Vergil had killed him. And now, he was exploiting his advantage and making a statement.

"That vile bastard had enslaved the entire population of this island, creating his very own little dictatorship here and living as a king. His crimes against people included: slavery, genocide, child`s abuse and sexual slavery and celling them out to slavers." Vergil counted some of his crimes. "However, that greedy man wished for more and in his arrogance decided to betray his Empire by celling out security codes and deployment of Britannian Forces all around Japan to Chinese Federation, creating a great threat to Japan and all its residents. And once this information reached our ears, Black Knights conducted this operation and I personally ended him in order to secure Japan from his schemes. And, as the sign of good will and cooperation, I return to you your Viceroy and one of your best pilots, that were nearly killed by the order of Prince Schneizel el Britannia, wishing to eliminate us and not caring for those who were down on the ground among the fighting sides. This is our statement: our first and main objective is the protection of this nation and its people. We`ll route out all those who compromise it`s stability and safety and we will raise arms against those who use their own power for their own selfish needs and desires. We will stand as shield for japan and all its people, be them Japanese or Britannians, for we do not care for religion, we do not care for ideology and we do not care for nation and race. And we will do everything to secure the people of this nation and we will go to any length if needed. For we are Black Knights!"

And at this moment Seraphim took to the skies, leaving the stunned audience. This speech was Vergil`s secret plan and his idea, that had several purposes. First off, he needed to get Black Knights a stronger support from the people and by releasing this, they`ll see BKs as protectors of weak and nation and the support for them all will grow up. Second, this was a clear message to Britannians and an excuse to attack this base, as well as a perfect way to expose Schneizel`s play and his gamble, which in return will create discomfort around him and make his position weaker. Third, it was a reminder to Black Knights about their initial purpose and what they had to do instead of being pawns of Zero, as well as a clear announcement that Vergil was now going for the place as the leader of BKs. He effectively made himself into a whole new symbol by bringing back Cornelia and Gabriel and with this speech. It would, of course create tensions with Zero and it will make things difficult too, but Vergil was beginning to see him as incompetent and arrogant. And this was a clear warning to him that he had live up to his name.

And if doesn`t, than Seraphim will replace him.

* * *

"What was that spectacle just now?" Cornelia asked.

"A warning." Gabriel said. "And a declaration for both us and BKs. Looks like Vergil has decided to step in as protector of Japan and as potential leader of BKs."

"You think that he might topple Zero?"

"Knowing who his parents, Zero has now a really serious completion." Gabriel said it and headed with his mother inside the elevator.

After a couple of seconds, the two were on of the lower decks and, much to their surprise; they found Nonette just standing there with a mortified look on her face. Both li Britannias sensed that something had happened and Cornelia first broke the silence.

"Nonette, what is…"

"Oh no…" Gabriel said with the dead voice, not letting his mother finish the sentence, looking inside the window before Nonette.

Cornelia also looked inside… And at that moment, her heart had stopped beating for a second. For it was immediately struck by what she saw. Her soul had been pierced and ripped apart. In a split second, entire world had died for her.

 _"_ _No… No.. Nononononono! Not him! Not him! I beg you, no!"_

On the other side of the window they saw a dead frame of Alexander Grayson, being covered up by blanket. And a reading on the bed.

KIA.

* * *

 **Two days later. Military Cemetery.**

The funeral was organized on the highest level, by Prince Schneizel himself, decorating it as the passing of a war hero or Knight of the Round. The crowd that came was one of the biggest ever seen on such events, both Britannians and Japanese came to pay their respects to Alexander Grayson, who received a promotion of Major-General post his death. Among those who attended were three Knights of the Round, including Bismarck Waldstein himself, who decided to pay personal respects to the man. Monica and Nonette were barely holding tears as the coffin was passed through, being carried by Gilbert Guilford, Andreas Darlton, Gabriel Grayson, Suzaku Kururugi, Villetta Nu and Lloyd Asplund. Among the visitors were students of Ashford Academy, including all the members of Student Consul. Milly was trying hardest to hold her tears, Shirley let her drop on the ground, Rivalz, Nina and Kallen looked down on the ground, not able to see the coffin. Templars were there, along with Glaston Knights, who decided to pay their respects after hearing so much about Alexander Grayson. Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy led the ceremony, both on verge of mental break, and Cornelia suffered more than all of them combined as she had lost not just a loyal soldier and friend, but her lover and a father of their future child. And she couldn`t even cry about it, as she had to restrain herself from doing it. But inside, she felt only void and endless torment as she had lost the only one that made her alive.

The speech was held by Prince Schneizel, who called Alexander a hero of Britannia and a prime example of what soldier must be and how he should behave. Gabriel didn`t even listen to that farce, because all Schneizel was now doing is exploiting his father`s passing, making him a symbol for the Empire and how one man can become a legend.

The ceremony was over for more than an hour and almost all people had left the cemetery. All, but one was still there. Lieutenant-Colonel Gabriel Grayson, newly appointed as new commanding officer of Templars, stood over his father`s grave, crying without a sound. In his eyes, was seen only one thing.

Vengeance.

* * *

 **Next time: Aftermath of Grayson`s passing; Everyone`s reaction to it; Cornelia`s decisions.**

 **After next time: A battle for Fukuoka. Alex`s children unite for war; Schneizel`s dark project.**


	37. Aftermath

**One week after Alexander`s funeral.**

 **Tokyo Technical Institution. Camelot R &D High-Secret Development Section.**

Camelot, the collaboration of the brightest minds in entire Empire, working on improvement and developing Knightmare Frames. Sponsored by many wealthy and powerful men and always in no shortage of resources, scientists in this department are allowed freedom of imagination and thought to create their new prototypes and future machines. Most of the scientists work in usual developing bureau, but this section is where the top scientist and developers work with the most secretive and prominent prototypes and designs. This section has the best equipment and automated conveyer to create KMFs through programmed commands or usage by the developers. It`s within this section were born several of the today`s most advanced Knightmares: Lancelot Crusader, Lancelot Sentinel, Morrigan, Arthorius, Lancelot Templar and Belial, the one that is not to talked even about. Only a dozen of scientists and developers are allowed here and right now there are only 11 of the whole personal left. Because recently bureau had lost one of the key developers, Alexander Grayson, one of the co-creators of all these KMFs.

His death really had shaken up everyone here, especially Cecile, who refused to work on Arthorius, the machine that had killed Alexander. Instead, she devoted her full attention to Gabriel`s request on a new Knightmare Frame. After he had become the leader of Templars, he was given a special permission from Prince Schneizel of using Camelot`s resources to get him a personal machine, all based on his own preferences. Right after Alex`s death, Cecile was in charge of sweeping over his belongings that he had left and she stumbled upon one of his notebooks, that contained his personal designs for Knightmare Frames and had a detailed specs and how to build them. There were 5 KMFs in total and Cecile took an interest in each of them. And now, she was in charge of creating one of them right away for Gabriel. As for his Templar, it was confiscated by the order of Prince Schneizel and given as a token of respect to Bismarck Waldstein. Gabriel personally didn`t mind it at all, looking forward to seeing his personal KMF ready as soon as possible.

Cecile was typing some more commands in her laptop, when she heard Lloyd come and calling out her.

"Well, well, aren`t we all worked up?" He said in his sing-song voice, looking at the assembling machine. "I see that Alex`s prototype is almost ready. Looks rather interesting, and not only from the outside."

"Yes." Cecile voiced up. "Even though Alex`s notes had some minor errors in calculations, he actually managed to compile enough data and calculate the outcomes of his machines. And according to them, he based his designs on works of our old friends, Aleksey Koshkin and Gabriella Nelson."

"He drew inspiration from the creator of that monstrosity Achilles?!" Lloyd asked in disbelief. "And our lovely Gabby that sent us her lovely Uther Core and her Solaris Core for Belial, which our benefactor has confiscated along with Templar?"

"Apparently so, although, Alex was of much higher opinion of Alek then you." Cecile remarked. "As for Gabby, do you remember that time when Purebloods were sent on Kyushu? It was then when Alex met her in person and later persuaded her to send us her Drives. To think, without him, we might not have moved past original Lancelot and be stuck on him."

"Hm, even I have to agree with that one." Lloyd agreed. "It was his ingenious suggestions that allowed us to create our true masterpiece Lancelot Crusader and later use him as the foundation to all of that." He looked around the KMFs that were stationed here. "I`m honestly going to miss him."

Cecile looked at Lloyd and saw a shadow of sorrow in his eyes. She herself still couldn`t over get that image of him in Arthorius. It was very tough and it`s still is for Cecile to get her act together, because Alex was one of her closest friends and colleagues with whom she really loved working. He was practically the driving force behind Camelot`s progress with his ideas and suggestions and, later, with designs like this one. And now, he was gone, killed by his very own Knightmare. Cecile had checked the entire system and compared it to data from medical examination. Alex`s heart suffered an attack during Extremis System`s run and was causing him insufferable pain and damage. If Alex had been performing a bit longer, his heart would`ve collapsed to pieces, if it wasn`t for that Wing Gundam-like Knightmare`s intervention. It may`ve practically destroyed internal systems and body of Arthorius, but it did prolong Alex`s life just a little bit, giving them a chance to save.

The chance that slipped away…

"A lot of people will miss him, not only us." Cecile remarked. "I take it you`ve completed the repairs and upgrade on Arthorius?"

"Yes, yes, it`s all ready to go." Lloyd waved at the repaired Arthorius nearby. "Personally, I don`t like the idea of working with that thing myself now, but orders are orders."

Because of the fact that Alex was now dead, Arthorius was left without a pilot to operate it and with serious damage. Prince Schneizel, highly interested in this KMF`s performance, has decided to have it repaired and upgraded as well. As such Arthorius was given a new moniker: 7.5th Generation Advanced Anti-KMF Specialized Knightmare Frame Arthorius Cavalier. Cavalier was given Templar`s Cone Luminous shields, had his Vulcans replaced with Cerberuses and was also using a supportive OS when using Extremis System in order to regulate the power output in safe borders. It was also repainted with stark white and gold, in memory of original Lancelot. And, something that many found to be controversial, this KMF was given to Suzaku, as "reward" for all his hard work. Cecile personally didn`t wanted that machine to be piloted ever again, but Suzaku stated that he was going to pilot it anyway. When Templars heard about it, they were literally outraged and only Gabriel managed to calm them down, even though he was opposing to that idea as well.

"That you are right." Cecile turned to nearly finished KMF. "I have to confess, working on this particular Knightmare is like working with Alex again. He always loved drawing inspiration from those Gundams and Mobile Suits. And this one is no different." Cecile smiled, recalling how she and Alex watched Gundam 00 on his laptop.

"Gr… I still can`t believe that some scheming snake managed to build their own Wing Gundam before me!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Looks like I`ll just have to pick a different mech to work with…"

"You can always check on those notes." Cecile suggested. "I`ve left them in our office."

"Now, that`s something I can do." Lloyd was no off to their office, leaving Cecile to work on her personal pet project.

Cecile installed her latest calibrations into the machine and closed up the laptop, leaving everything to auto-assembly behind the protective window to do the rest. Out of all 5 machines that Alex had come up with, this one was probably the most well balanced and capable of being used in any situation. And it was just the machine Gabriel was interested in. With the good assortment of weapons and powerfull defense, this KMF was capable of long-term battles and fighting many opponents and winning. It`s design, as Cecile saw it, was based on Arthorius`s foundation, but with the strong influence of two mobile suits that he liked. And Gabriel personally agreed with them.

"7.5th Generation Advanced Assault Type Knightmare Frame Akashi…" Cecile said to herself as the red, gold and black machine had finally assembled. "Alex, if you are watching over, I hope that you don`t mind that I`ve taken this project and constructed it."

* * *

 **Templar Special Force`s HQ. Commanding officer`s cabinet.**

Gabriel`s eyes were quickly running through the reports about Templars` status and their re-equipment. With the newest shipment of 20 Edinburgs, all of them were given to the most experienced pilots around, and currently there was no one better but Templar Special Force, so new mass-produced KMFs were given to Templars as their new main machine to work with. They`ve also received two other machines from Lancelot line: Lancelot Crusader and repaired Lancelot Sentinel. They were commissioned to them as the supportive machines and as commanding KMFs to use. At first, it was determined that Crusader will be assigned to Lt.-Colonel Gabriel Grayson, who was promoted to that rank and given a command over this unit, but he refused to use it, ordering himself a construction of Akashi. As for Crusader and Sentinel, he had given different orders about both of those machines. Lancelot Crusader he sent to Guilford, seeing that he would be able to master it without problem. As for Sentinel…

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Villetta, feeling a bit awkward, asked her new CO.

"You can address me by my name, Villetta." Gabriel reminded her. "I may`ve gotten a new rank and position, but I still consider you a very close friend."

"Good to hear, Gabriel." Silvernette sighed in relief. "It`s about you assigning me to Lancelot…"

"What about it? I thought it was obvious that you, as our top KMF pilot, commander of 1st Squad and my XO, deserve a suited KMF. And Lancelot Sentinel is prototype that High Command uses to manufacture their new limited production command-use KMFs." Gabriel remarked. "Aside from that, you also have some experience in piloting Lancelot Crusader in VR. That makes you the best suited candidate to receive it."

"I understand that much, but I`m still curious why you ordered a modernization of Sentinel?" Villetta questioned Gabriel.

That was the second order that Gabriel gave to Camelot. After Morgraine had tarnished that KMF, Grayson became concerned with its protection being not well protected and with other issues that he saw in Sentinel that made him not suited to be a leader KMF. So, after some consultations with Lloyd and Cecile, they`ve decided to upgrade Sentinel to a level where it could be suitable for the pilots like Villetta and be effective as leading KMF. As such, Sentinel lost quite a number in speed, but gained a protection that rivaled Morrigan`s and additional Vulcans on arms, but not deactivating Luminous Shroud. New designation for this KMF was 7th Generation Advanced Command Usage Knightmare Frame Lancelot Liberty.

"A precaution from future problems." Gabriel simply answered, signing up the last order. "Have it delivered to General Darlton. And tell him that Templars are fully equipped and ready to head out."

"Yes, sir!" Young staff officer saluted, taking the orders and papers, and headed out of the cabinet leaving two commanders on their own.

After that man left, Gabriel allowed himself to close his eyes out of the tiredness and covered his face in a palm, rubbing it in the process. He has been up for the last 64 hours without a sleep and taking only minor breaks, taking care of all the papers and checking up on the entire unit. With this damned promotion, Gabriel had to make a lot of changes in his life and some were not the once he liked.

Villetta noticed how tired Gabriel was and couldn`t help but feel sorry for him. He has been practically on edge lately and was thrown into a whole new atmosphere without a warning, working himself half to death and not even taking some good break. And worst of all was the fact that it wasn`t even a weak after Alex`s funerals. The pain of losing him was still very fresh with everyone here, including her and Gabriel, especially. Young boy was taking the hardest, since she saw how close he and Alex really were. Even though she knew they weren`t real brothers, they were behaving as such and it wasn`t a fake act, but reality. For all it`s worth, Villetta had to admit that two really were a family to each other. And now, Gabriel was suffering the loss of his brother. He became much more serious and a bit reclusive. His attitude became far more professional and he hasn`t even said a joke in this whole time. He now spent most of his time alone working or with scheduled meetings. His life has also changed quite a bit now too. First of all, Gabriel officially graduated Ashford Academy, essentially leaving it behind, unable to stay there, among the people of his age who look at him with pity and with Suzaku as well. Secondly, he now lived in a separate apartment nearby of Templars` HQ. And the last one, he resigned himself as Princess Euphemia`s Personal Knight, seeing himself as unworthy to protect her if he couldn`t save his own brother and feeling guilty for not preventing his death. All of Templars sympathized with Gabriel and tried to look after him, Villetta included.

Silver-haired Major decided to address something that she and other Templars had been planning.

"Gabriel, there is also one more matter that I would like to settle with you."

Gabriel put away his hand and looked at his new XO.

"Go ahead."

"I understand that this might sound a little strange, but I would like to get your permission for a memorial party." Villetta requested. "A lot of our pilots would like to have a closed memorial party in honor of Alexander. I myself is in support of this idea."

Younger Grayson only sighed to that. It was an old military tradition and was still very popular among troops to have these gathering where people would speak freely and recall good times with the people they`ve lost. Gabriel looked up to Villetta and gave his answer.

"Permission granted, Villetta." He simply stated. "I`ll make sure to get us a good place to…"

"Oh, don`t worry about it, Gabriel." She assured him. "We`ll take care of everything and we`ve already thought on having it inside here. All you need is to be there. I`ve already made arrangements for Friday, if you have no objections."

"None. Good work on that." Gabriel commended. "Now, is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Just one more thing and it`s about your condition, sir." Villetta said. "I recommend you go home and get some rest, Gabriel. You`ve been up for almost 3 days and I can see that you really could use some sleep. I`ll handle the routine here at base. If something serious happens, I`ll call you right away."

"Hm, alright." Gabriel complied, getting up on his feet. "I`ll leave the fort in your hands, Villetta."

As soon as Gabriel rose up and walked out of his table, door into the cabinet opened up without any knock or whatsoever. And it revealed the only person both Gabriel and Villetta didn`t wanted to see at the moment. Suzaku Kururugi, their comrade in arms and new pilot of Arthorius Cavalier, stepped into the cabinet.

"Gabriel, Villetta." Suzaku greeted both informally. "I`m sorry to interrupt, but I would like to have a word with you, Gabriel."

Grayson suspected that something like that might happen sooner or later. He already knew the subject of discussion and he had no intentions or desire to spare any more time with it, especially discussing it with Suzaku. After Shikine, the people`s attitude towards Suzaku has changed greatly. He was no longer as respected as he used to be and most of the soldiers and pilots tried to avoid him as much as they could, especially Templars. All because everyone knew that Suzaku basically abandoned their commander during the battle, trying to catch Zero without an order. Gabriel and Villetta personally felt a strong resentment towards him and wished to have as little as possible interactions with him. But, this one was seemingly destined to happen.

Gabriel sighed, rubbing his tired eyes with his right hand, and spoke up.

"What is it, Kururugi?" He asked in commanding voice and tone.

After those words, Suzaku pulled out his pocket a paper and handed over to Gabriel, who immediately took it and looked at it.

"I would like to know the reason why you`ve forcibly excluded me from Templars." Suzaku demanded an answer. "And why was I demoted to Warrant Officer at the same time?"

Gabriel knew this document very well. He did sign this order of suspending Suzaku from Templar Special Force and demoting him, as a result, to Warrant Officer. This was one of the first orders that Lt.-Colonel signed up and was actually glad to have done it. He himself couldn`t stand now Suzaku, who continued to believe that he did a right thing back there and, much to Templars` frustration and anger, was receiving a support from Second Prince, who opted giving him Arthorius and even recommended him to Euphie as her new knight. If Prince had been the main benefactor of Templars, he would`ve made sure that Suzaku would become an important figure here as well. Fortunately, Templars were semi-independent and founded by Princess Cornelia who ordered their creation and formed the entire group, giving it`s commander the right to assign whoever he saw fit, or exclude whoever was troublesome in his eyes. And Suzaku was now a problematic element, not trustworthy and causing trouble within the unit that Gabriel commanded now. And he wanted to get rid of all the trouble as soon as possible.

Grayson handed the document to Villetta and looked at Suzaku.

"If you don`t get it, then I`ll tell you why I`ve signed this up." Gabriel crossed his arms. "Your actions at Shikine Island have compromised us and that cost us a lot, Warrant Officer. Because of your recklessness and disobedience, we`ve been practically defeated and we`ve suffered great loses along the way. In accordance with Military Code, section 3, paragraph 7, it was enough for me to send you to court martial."

"But, Gabriel, if I…"

"You`ll address your superior officer by his rank, Warrant Officer." Villetta spoke up, reminding about the protocol. "And, if you`ll allow me to add, sir…" Villetta received a nod from Gabriel. "The only reason you are still in the military is because of His Highness`s patronage over you. Otherwise, you wouldn`t even be permitted to set foot in the Settlement, Warrant Officer."

"But, if I hadn`t acted back there, Zero would`ve escaped for sure and we would`ve lost the chance to put an end to the Black Knights, sir." Suzaku tried to excuse himself. "And His Highness has assured me that there was nothing wrong with my course of the action back there."

"You are forgetting that Templar Special Force is a specialized task force under the command of Her Highness Princess Cornelia." Gabriel reminded him. "We follow orders only given by Her Highness or one of her generals, Lord Guilford or General Darlton. And that means that we don`t acknowledge Prince Schneizel`s commands. And need I remind you that Zero escaped even after you`ve pursued him, because of that, we`ve lost and Edinburg and your Lancelot Sentinel was practically destroyed, not to mention that you`ve also disobeyed a _direct_ from your superior officer and jeopardized the entire group and endangered Her Highness and the rest of us?"

Suzaku seemed to have shut up for an instant, but then spoke up.

"Is it all because of Alex?" Kururugi asked in casual way, bringing up a painful subject. "Is it because I was given his Knightmare to prove myself, while yours was confiscated?"

It took all the will and sense in Gabriel not to punch Suzaku in the face and literally strangle him for bringing this up. He couldn`t believe the nerve of that arrogant prick. He thought that this was just because of the Arthorius and Lancelot Templar?! Gabriel now understood why Vergil was hell-bent on killing him. To tell the truth, he himself was experiencing the same desire lately, especially at this moment. Suzaku`s ignorance and the fact that he was seemingly okay with Alex`s recent death. But the worst part was the fact that he refused to admit that he was partially responsible for his death.

Gabriel spoke in low voice.

"You`re crossing the line, Suzaku." He warned him.

"I understand that it`s hard for you, but you can`t just take out all your anger and frustration for his death on your own people." Suzaku was giving him an advice. "You need to focus it against those who are responsible for his demise."

"And you yourself do not feel any responsibility for his death?" Grayson`s voice was cold as steel. "Do not try to act like you know what`s going on inside me, Kururugi. I`ve faced quite a lot of hardships and I know how to deal with losing close people, but what I can`t stand is when some self-righteous idiot is thinking that all of his actions are justified and he has the right to disobey orders on a whim, and afterwards act like it wasn`t even his fault that the closest person I`ve know is now dead and I`m forced to take his place and carry out his work, knowing that I`ll always will be compared to him and have to work with that same pretentious arrogant prick who is so self absorbed in his masked selfishness that he doesn`t even realize why he is being punished!" With every word, Gabriel`s voice and tone were rising and soon he was practically shouting and letting out everything that was boiling inside of him throughout all this time.

Villetta couldn`t force herself to stop his rant and was practically in agreement with Gabriel in all aspects. She knew that he and Alex shared a very strong bond and it was very hard for Gabriel to cope with his loss. She herself still felt sad and angry with his passing and Suzaku`s ignorance only made it worse. However, she had to admit that that she didn`t knew how hard it was for Gabriel these days and how he really felt. She couldn`t help, but wish to comfort him in any way she could. He may`ve been mature and experienced enough to lead them, but he was still a young man who had lost practically the only family member he had.

Silvernette`s thoughts were interrupted by Gabriel.

"So, tell me, Suzaku. Do you have any right to lecture me for my actions or question me on why I`ve decided to kick you out of Templars?" Gabriel glared at Kururugi. "And tell me this, just why the hell do you think that you are not responsible for Alex`s death?"

"I know that Alex would`ve done the same." Suzaku simply replied. "Whenever there was a chance of ending a battle with minimal costs from both sides, he took it and it worked. I simply followed his example and tried my best to perform it. And I know, that he would`ve agreed with me on this one."

Gabriel`s temper was beginning to take the best of him. He gritted his teeth and asked one more thing.

"Are you saying that you knew him better than I did?" Gabriel gripped his fist together.

"Yes." Kururugi stated firmly. "Unlike you, I knew exactly who he was."

That was it.

In the next second, Gabriel`s fist connected with Suzaku`s face. Grayson`s expression was one of the pure rage and anger and he put all his sorrow, all his fury and all of his hatred in this single punch in the face. That arrogant self-righteous prick believes that he knew Alex better than anyone?! Better than him, his own son?! Better than his mother?! Better than Vergil and Lucina?! Just what kind of an arrogant son of a bitch he is to claim this?! Kururugi wasn`t expecting this and he felt the full force behind that punch. It was enough to knock him off his feet onto the floor and even break his nose. Once he stabilized himself on the floor, he looked up and saw how Gabriel literally grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye. He then spoke in the most threatening and cold-blooded voice Suzaku ever heard.

"Don`t think that you know everything about Alex, you arrogant jerk." Gabriel firmly stated in front of Suzaku. "He was my father and you don`t have the right to talk about him in such way. Now get the hell out of here."

Gabriel released Suzaku, letting him to walk away with his broken nose. Villetta turned to face Gabriel and asked him an obvious question.

"Gabriel, did Alex a-adopt you as his son?" She figured that this was why he called him his father.

"No." Gabriel simply stated, cleaning his hand from the blood. "He was my father. My real father, Villetta." He turned and faced the shocked silvernette. "My name is Gabriel Grayson and it was my father that had given it to me when I was born. I am Alexander Grayson`s blood-related son."

A son that had allowed his father to die. A son that should've been the one to fight the hardest instead of him. A son, that should`ve been there with him when he needed him.

A son that failed his father.

* * *

 **Black Knights` HQ.**

The atmosphere within the Black Knights was quite interesting and strange at the same time. For starters, most of the BKs were in a very good mood because of the death of Grayson, who had easily been the greatest threat to Zero and BKs with his Templars. A lot of folks here believed that this was the turning point against Britannia, because without that guy, Britannian generals had practically no one who could oppose them or match Zero`s genius. And that`s not to mention that BKs got their hands on those Edinburgs and their newest super Knightmare Gawain with his Hadron Cannons. With this, many believed that BKs had gained a decisive advantage.

However, the higher ups and more experienced BKs knew that their victory over Grayson also has brought a lot of tension into the organization. The source of this tension lied in a seeming disagreement between two top ranking men in this organization, Vergil and Zero. The two butted heads now almost constantly, ever since Vergil`s announcement of himself as Seraphim and proclaiming of BKs purposes. That didn`t go unnoticed by most of the people and it immediately created a rift within the ranks of Black Knights. As it turned out, Vergil actually had quite a number of supporters within the organization, most of whom were Britannians and Japanese that had joined up to fight for justice and protect the weak and were getting concerned with Zero`s actions being so focused only against Cornelia and Grayson, who in the past months only improved the situation in Area 11. Among those who were with Seraphim were Lucina, who was more loyal to her brother than Zero, obviously, Kallen, much to everyone`s surprise, who agreed with the ideas of Vergil, along with Inoue and Sugiyama. They were in favor of returning to the days of early BKs activity and actually help others instead of fighting Britannia when Zero was ready for it. As it stood, BKs now had seemingly two leaders that had different visions for the future of Japan and Black Knights. The future was currently discussed by all senior members of BKs and in front of many officers and soldiers.

And as it turned out, Zero`s plan was to create a fully independent nation of Japan. He wanted to create his own country. While most had been shocked and were swayed by his speech, Vergil remained as stoic as ever. He knew just what it would take them to pull this out and he knew that even if they did succeed, it wouldn`t take Britannia too long to mobilize it`s full army and fleet and get back. And he couldn`t forget about Chinese Federation and EU that could intervene with their armies as well, hoping to take under control resourceful Japan, that simply doesn`t have a strength to fight back. Black Knights might have the resources to stage something like that, but there was a very slim chance of succeeding in something like that. And Zero must`ve been overlooking the fact that majority of population was in favor of Cornelia. All those factors and Vergil saw that Zero`s plan was simply ludicrous.

Once Zero finished up this speech and most of the BKs started to cheer, Vergil finally spoke up.

"I disagree with this." He firmly stated, drawing the attention of all Black Knights. "We`ve got no resources, no manpower and no military strength to pull this off. Not to mention that you all obviously forgetting that Britannia has more than enough forces stationed here to take us all down in the open battle. And that`s not to mention that this isn`t even 1/10 of their full might and if we even succeed in this, we won`t stand a chance against their full might. We will be repeating the same mistake that happened 7 years ago. And do I need to mention that EU and Chinese Federation won`t just stand idly and watch how a whole new nation rises up. They`ll use this opportunity and invade even faster than Britannia just because of Japan`s Sakuradate deposits. We`ll be thrown into a battle with all three super powers at the same time and there is no guaranties that EU or China will recognize and help us. Neither of them wants to fight Britannia at it`s fullest right now."

That thorough analysis seemingly made BKs enthusiasm go down quite a bit and take all those factors into the consideration. However, some remained not convinced.

"Once Japan is liberated, our people will gladly take up arms to protect it from any invading force, no matter who it is." Todoh spoke up in protection of Zero`s plan. "Do you really so little faith in us, Vergil?"

"Todoh, you say that people will gladly just go and take up arms against everyone whom you point finger at?" Vergil questioned him. "And this is another reason why you`ll fail. The people is supporting Britannia right now, all because the situation is changing for the better here and Japanese now have a chance of living a better life, without resorting to war. Cornelia`s reforms have made Britannians and Japanese almost equal in every single term and general public is in her support, both Japanese and Britannians. The only ones who oppose her are old nobility with Duke Durmail in charge and Black Knights, and we don`t have this kind of support from people."

"Just the kind of a talk anyone would expect from a Britannian." Asahina shouted out. "He`s probably a Cornelia`s spy, working against us. Hell, he looks exactly like that damned Grayson and is a brother to that new commander of Templars!"

Vergil held off the urge to wince at Asahina`s rant. It was true that many of the people already had noticed that he and Alexander Grayson were so alike and most of the senior members had known that Gabriel was Lucina`s brother, making him automatically a younger sibling to Vergil. It could`ve caused confusion if Vergil didn`t stated that he and Alex were in fact brothers, seemingly lying, and that he and Lucina had no desire to live under the thumb of Britannia, because of their Russian heritage, and took the way of opposing them, while Alexander and Gabriel decided to work with them. In summation, it looked like the family was fighting each other in this conflict, only Alex and Gabriel were on side with Britannia while Vergil and Lucina ended up with Black Knights. As prove, Vergil pointed out that he and Lucina were on frontlines, fighting the two without any mercy. The main example of it being on Shikine Island, where Vergil killed Alex.

That was how everyone saw it: Alex was rampaging through BKs and Vergil with his seraphim descended and stopped him with one powerful attack that caused his death. And Vergil had to agree with that version as well, for he knew how powerful that last attack was and that pressure from it would`ve easily destroyed anyone`s body even if it was inside of Knightmare. And once it was announced that Alexander Grayson was killed in combat, all eyes turned to Vergil as he was the one that delivered that blow. The reaction from the majority of BKs was one of surprise and cheer, but there were those who had different opinions on this one. Kallen looked really surprised and shocked that Vergil would go this far as to kill his own brother just to complete the mission. Todoh only said that it is never easy to fight your own blood.

And Lucina…

She simply denied the entire fact all together, not willing to accept it all together. She went in her working stupor, working on her KMFs and adjusting her Morgraine for Kallen, as she was now the new pilot of this Red Mordred after she had lost her Guren MK-2. Lucina now had to pilot her newly built Morgraine Vindicator, a modified and tuned up version of the first machine. She refused to talk and even eat, not having a desire or will to do so.

As for Vergil… It was a necessary sacrifice.

Said pilot turned to Asahina and glared at him.

"If I was a spy, all of you would`ve been long dead or in prisons." Vergil pointed out. "After all, you did show me all of your secrets and your base and could`ve informed Cornelia about you a very long time ago. Have you thought of that?"

"Yeah, lay off of him." Kallen stepped in. "Vergil has proved himself to be more than just trustworthy. "

"Hell yeah, he even killed that annoying older brother of his." Tamaki added. "If I need to kill a sibling, I`ll just know whom to call to do the job." He tried to joke, but that was a very, very bad joke.

"Regardless of Vergil`s loyalty to us." Diethard spoke up. "I believe that this is very much possible to liberate Tokyo and then the rest of Japan along with it. With Zero leading the charge, we shall be victorious."

"Only a fool would place all his fate on the shoulders of one person." Vergil pointed out. "And only a selfish person would place himself as such. And in war all depends not only on the abilities of a single commander, but also his officers, their soldiers and their weaponry. Zero may be a very good strategist and tactician, but we all know that he lets his emotions get better of him in battle. As for the officers, only Todoh and Four Swords have a real-life experience in direct confrontation of proficient Britannian forces commanded by competent leaders, while Kozuki Group officers are proficient in guerilla warfare. And as for our soldiers… Most of them are basically militia with limited training and combat experience who are being thrown right into the hellfire without even proper training. And as for our KMFs, do you really think that Ashikagas and Akumas will always triumph over Sutherland and Gloucester? We all saw their Edinburgs and how they are quickly becoming more and more numerous, and now Britannia is preparing to begin a mass-production of a new Knightmare entirely based on Lancelot. Do you honestly think that we stand a chance with what we have against a whole might of Britannia?" Vergil asked everyone here, waiting for an answer.

Zero, who has been silent all this time, letting his rival finish up, spoke up.

"We may not possesses all those qualities that you`ve just stated, Vergil, but what we have is will and spirit to fight to the bitter end." Zero was again on with his speeches. "And now, that our enemy has suffered a terrible blow within its ranks, it`s time that we deliver the oppressed Japanese people the freedom and independence they long for, the one that were stolen away from them by Britannia and crushed underneath it`s iron boot. And we shall be the one who will break the shackles and deliver the justice upon Britannia for all their crimes against Japan and all those whom they`ve oppressed and killed in their pursuit for power!"

After that the entire room exploded in cheers. Almost all of BKs were on this with Zero and completely forgot about Vergil`s words. Grayson`s right prosthetic hand clenched in anger and frustration, unable to comprehend with the sheer stupidity of those guys. He simply went on his own way, cursing them all in his mind for following like a mindless mass behind a self-centered teenager. Those guys… Don`t they even realize that Alex`s death will only lead to Britannia fighting harder than ever. And Gabriel will be on the front lines, leading the charge at them and not holding everything back. He will be seeking Vergil to fight. To fight and kill.

And when that day will come, Vergil might just let his younger brother take his vengeance for killing their father and leaving their mother and her future daughter alone. Because in truth, Vergil was now wishing that he had died on that damned island instead of his dad. He had cursed himself for being such a damned idiot and for berating their father just for doing the right thing and placing his trust on him. And now… Vergil had killed him, killed his own father. He deserved to die the worst death possible. And death at hands of his younger brother who was with their father to the bitter end seemed like truly a divine justice for him.

In his deep thoughts, Vergil didn`t even notice that he was passing by Lucina`s hangar. Until he heard her scream of pain.

"AAAARGH!"

That immediately brought Vergil back to reality and he rushed in only to see his younger sister on the floor. Her left palm was badly cut by something and was bleeding. Grayson`s protective nature kicked in and he rushed to help her, but Lucina pushed him away,.

"Go away!" She shouted. "I`ve got to work…"

"Stop it, Euphie." Vergil asked her, taking her pal into hand, but Lucina quickly took away. "That`s enough! You`ve been like this for the entire week. You need to rest and eat."

"Just leave me alone!" She demanded, tears breaking of her eyes. "You don`t care for me! You only care for yourself and your stupid revenge against Britannia and Suzaku! You don`t give a damn for anyone, not me, not Gabriel, not for mother. And you didn`t cared for our father…" After that her tears were falling off. "Y-you simply k-k-killed h-him…"

After that Lucina broke down in tears, letting everything out, all of her feelings, all her losses and grief. And Vergil only could share that feeling as he embraced his little sister and let his tears fall as well, grieving the death of his father.

And when Kallen saw it, she couldn`t help but tear up herself. For she saw not strong KMF pilots, but just brother and sister, mourning the death of their sibling.

* * *

 **Viceroy`s Palace.**

The door inside of Cornelia`s private chambers finally broke and Darlton, Nonette and Guilford had been able to get inside. Her Highness hasn`t left this place for over five days and haven`t even eaten. And nobody could tell if she was alright or not. When servants claimed that they heard a noise inside of that room, trio couldn`t wait any longer and they broke in, fed up with waiting.

And once inside, all of them stooped at once as they saw something that made their blood freeze.

Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of Britannia, Chief General and Goddess of Victory… was lying on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain, a streak of blood staining the floor between her legs. And the only thing they`ve heard from her was this:

"I`ve killed them…"

 **Next time: Gabriel unleashes his full anger and fury against Chinese Federation; Li Britannias join forces; Schneizel and Bartley talk about their projects; a new threat within the palace…**


	38. Battle for Fukuoka

**Two weeks and 2 days after Alexander`s funeral.**

 **Avalon`s Launching deck.**

"This is Akashi. Confirm: all systems show green." Gabriel stated to Cecile. "Weapons: ready. Float Unit: linkage is complete and show no problem. The drive core shows 85% of total output."

 _"_ _Confirm your report, Gabriel."_ Cecile called in. _"Please submit your mission plan for us."_

"Roger that." Gabriel replied. "Arthorius`s and Akashi`s mission is to launch from Avalon and, using our Floats, get passed enemy lines and assault the enemy base at Fukuoka, capturing Atsushi Sawasaki and his supporters. As per mission plan, Arthorius is launching first and secures a landing for Akashi, who goes out 2 minutes later. After landing and uniting, we are to proceed as planned without any delay."

 _"_ _Plan confirmed."_ Cecile reported back. _"Gabriel, there is also something that you need to know about Akashi."_

"Yes, what is it?"

 _"_ _Unlike any other Knightmares you`ve piloted, Akashi is equipped with Solaris Drive Core."_ Cecile informed him. _"This Drive Core is an experimental prototype that has been created by one of our colleagues, who sent us two testing model of that prototype."_

"Get to the point." Gabriel wasn`t in the mood to listen an entire lecture. "The mission is going to start in just 5 minutes. I`ve got no time for small talk."

 _"_ _Okay… In short, Solaris Drive Core is the first Knightmare Drive Core that runs on solar energy that is generated by this Drive Core."_ Cecile informed him. _"Your Akashi`s power output and performance will be quite higher thanks to thermal energy created by Solaris. However, the biggest advantage of this Solaris is the fact that it is capable of working for the extremely long periods of time. We still haven`t found out the time limit of this drive, but we know for certain that this drive core is the most powerful one in the world."_

"In other words, Akashi`s performance is going to be even higher than Arthorius Cavalier`s." Gabriel said, looking at the manual. "Has this Solaris Drive been tested out before?"

 _"_ _It was tested on the machine solely built around that Drive Core, Belial."_ Cecile answered. _"Alex was the one who performed the full test run for it. And he himself put Belial away from everyone else to see and use. He said that this Knightmare`s performance is too much for any human to handle. That was one of the main reasons why he switched for Arthorius. Akashi is designed as Belial`s weakened version, more suited for a pilot`s usage."_

"I see." Gabriel responded, stationing himself in the seat.

A fully solar-powered Knightmare Frame… Gabriel heard the rumors that Britannia and EU were seeking a possible alternative resource to power their Knightmare Frames. Plutonium, uranium, bio-fuel and other variants were used and only few showed results, and those were hard to find and they burnt out very fast during the performance. And now, Gabriel was sitting in Akashi, second advanced Knightmare that utilizes thermo-nuclear power in it, power of sun itself. And, if Cecile was correct, than Akashi might just be the most powerful KMF built to this day.

ASP-04 Azazel, that was the original name of Akashi. It was Alex`s fourth design fully made by his hand and it was one of his "Five Nephilims", as he called his KMFs. There were other KMFs, fully completed and having a very great potential, but Gabriel decided to use this one because of how well balanced it was and how it was designed to be an assault type. Akashi utilized AV armor, along with Luminous Shroud and Cone Luminous systems, all joints and weak points were carefully plated and protected. Akashi`s mobility and speed were higher than Templars and this KMF had the agility to avoid being hit by multiple enemies. As for weaponry, this KMF uses quite the assortment of weapons: 2 wrist-mounted 40-mm anti-KMF auto-cannons; 4 Slash Fangs on hips and shoulders; 1 VARIS-class shoulder-mounted turret; AV-armored shield and one HMVs. In short, Akashi was armed to the teeth and could go up against the entire battalion of Gloucesters if needed. And as for the exterior, Gabriel actually very liked how this KMF resembled a of Delta Gundam, with the main body being completed in the same style, and Sazabi, with Akashi`s color scheme and head and shoulder design being mixed with Delta`s. As for the color, Char Aznable would`ve been freakin proud.

Still, Gabriel wasn`t in a good mood even with his new KMF surpassing even Rounds` machines. No, he was in foul mood and very angry as of late. His anger stemmed from multiple reasons: Kururugi being so around; Prince Schneizel practically running the entire Japan; Chinese invasion on Kyushu and capturing the entire northern part of that island; this whole suicidal mission. However, the main reason for his frustration lied in a far more personal matter.

His mother, Cornelia li Britannia.

After Alex`s death, she practically lost all will to live and was going to starve herself to death, until a week ago her unborn child`s life was endangered and threat of miscarriage was dangerously high. Fortunately, doctors had managed to save both of them, but that revealed for Darlton, Guilford, Nonette and Euphie just in what condition Cornelia was. Needless to say, it was an utter shock to find out that Cornelia was with the child from Alex, even though they knew that they were romantically involved for quite a while now. Still, they decided to keep everything under wraps from everyone. To everyone, Princess Cornelia had a food poisoning and is now rehabilitating. When Gabriel found out about it, he rushed to his mother`s side and found her in the worst kind of depression, simply wishing that they let her die. That was just it, for Gabriel. For him to hear this kind of talk from his mother, it was… infuriating, to say the least. And he let out all of his fury and anger at her, basically making her understand that now her life is not only hers, but also her child`s, their with Alex`s child. And she was simply going to throw it away, without even considering how Alex would felt about it. Hell, his father would`ve killed Cornelia for this. And, surprisingly, hearing her son bring out his fury on her, worked out Cornelia and she slowly began to get out of her depression now, with the help from Nonette, Euphie and Gabriel, who became a far closer member of their family circle, once those two learned about Gabriel`s real origin and got over the initial shock. Nonette recovered really fast, saying that she always suspected that Gabriel was Cornelia`s son, stating that only her kid could be so damned handsome. Euphie had a harder time believing it, but she eventually got over it as well and decided to treat Gabriel more like a brother instead of nephew.

As for Suzaku and Villetta, who also accidentally learned about Gabriel`s real connection to Alexander, they`ve been told different story`s. For Suzaku, Gabriel was now an officially adopted son of Alexander Grayson, there for being his legitimate heir and son. As for Villetta, Gabriel simply told her the entire story and… much, to his surprise, she only stated that she was glad that he had told her. Villetta told him that it meant that a lot for her and that she was in great debt to his father and was glad to be at Gabriel side as a close friend. Villetta promised not reveal this secret and be there for Gabriel if he needed her help. And, to tell the truth, Gabriel felt very relieved and happy that he had told Villetta about it. She was the closest friend and person, outside his family, for him and feeling her support was very comforting. To tell the truth, Gabriel had begun to feel himself drawn to that silver-haired beauty and he couldn`t help himself. Villetta was absolutely stunning for any man, not only Gabriel. Strong-willed, exotic in appearance, willing to fight and comfort. In some ways, she kinda reminded him of his own mother, but Villetta was also a bit different. Still, Gabriel considered that it was his father`s genes in him. Grayson did prefer to be with strong women, his father for an example. As for Monica, she was sweet and cute, but she simply lacked in front of Villetta in all parameters. She did try to comfort Gabriel as well, but it was quite loose and did more damage. The girl was more focused on her career instead of a relationship, especially in front of Bismarck. Still, Gabriel couldn`t just go for Villetta while he was with Monica. He must set things right and end this before it goes out his control. And he will, after this mission.

The alarms went online and signaled the beginning of the operation. Gabriel cleared his head from all thoughts that he didn`t need right now and prepared himself, activating Akashi`s drive core and activating his X-winged Float unit. Unlike standard`s Float system, X-wing was specifically designed as unit capable of handling powerful drives of KMF, such as Uther and Solaris drives. Standard wouldn`t be able to operate efficiently because power output from Drive would easily overload the Float and he could self-destroy himself, taking a KMF with him. X-wing was more effective as its power was three times greater than standard`s and it handled dispersal of energy more efficiently. Akashi was equipped with this system, as well as Suzaku`s Cavalier.

Gabriel saw how all systems were green and activated his comm.

"ASP-04 Akashi, ready to launch." Gabriel reported.

 _"_ _Copy that. AX-01/B Arthorius, launch!"_ Cecile commanded to Suzaku and his KMF launched. _"Akashi, you`ll be launching in 1 minute and 32 seconds."_

"Copy that control." Gabriel confirmed the command.

After the needed time, Gabriel spoke up once more.

"ASP-04 Akashi, heading out!" And red KMF`s engines roared as Frame moved out.

In a single second Akashi reached the end of the catapult end and was now in the air. Wings spread out, activating. Next second and Akashi was now floating in the air. And then, Gabriel hit the accelerator button and engines of X-wing went in full maximum. Now Akashi moved with the real speed of shooting star. Grayson checked the map and saw the position of Kururugi ahead of him, as well as position of other forces that were attacking Kyushu, led by Lord Guilford and Bismarck Waldstein. In the first ranks were the elites, Templars, led by Major Villetta Nu, Gabriel`s XO. He would`ve loved seeing her perform in her new Lancelot Liberty, but now he had his own things to worry about. According to radar, Arthorius was just engaged with the Chinese forces, but now all was clear and Kururugi was on his way to base. Grayson was still behind him when he heard an opened channel communication between Kururugi and Sawasaki.

 _"_ _Is that prime minister Kururugi`s son?"_ Sawasaki asked the pilot of Arthorius, seeing his face. _"I see. I didn`t know he had a son like you."_

Gabriel scuffled, seeing where this was headed. Their Intel must`ve reported them about new KMFs and their pilots, not to mention that Kururugi was also now a famous pilot too. Sawasaki`s plan is plain and simple: distract Suzaku with idle talk and proposals about joining up with them. Classic and old, a trap designed for fools. And Suzaku was a fool, according to what Gabriel heard through communication. He was arguing with that guy about a nature of freedom and why they should surrender. Grayson could`ve break into their conversation, but he had no desire to help out Suzaku as he was acting independently now. And he will suffer for his mistake independently.

Arthorius has just landed and immediately was caught in a fire from Chinese KMFs, Gun-Rus. Gabriel had read about those machines before the mission. 4th Generation Knightmare Frame from China, Gun-Ru was their main and only answer to Britannia and EU. It had practically no armor, couldn`t turn and maneuver, had a lousy speed and was more of a tri-peddle tank than a real KMF. It had two machine guns and two cannons and was just as tall as Akashi, but way bigger. The only advantage over all their counterparts from EU and Britannia- quantity. There have been reports of over 340 Gun-Rus deployed in this invasion and that was quite a lot. And the number of Gun-Rus that were attacking Suzaku was around 6 or 7, and Akashi indicated more incoming.

Cursing Suzaku`s incompetence and idiocy, Gabriel moved his machine down to help his comrade. Akashi descended with the high speed and drew out it`s red HMV Red Sabre, along with preparing his shield as well. In a flip second, Akashi reached the ground and, as he landed, slashed through three of those KMFs with ease. The others took notice of this and tried to turn, but red KMF was already on the move. Akashi`s Sabre stroke one down, slashed another and cut through the third with ease. All six were dispatched in less than a minute and were now nothing more put a pile of burning corpses. Akashi turned around and saw Arthorius`s float destroyed, meaning that power supply of KMF was damaged and it could be leaking, meaning that Arthorius`s time of operating was seriously reduced. Gabriel gritted his teeth, seeing how Suzaku simply couldn`t keep just one KMF intact. Said pilot activated his comm and linked up with Gabriel.

 _"_ _Thanks, I owe you one."_

"Next time, I`ll just use you as bait for more of them to come." Gabriel responded sharply. "That`s the only thing you are good for, anyway."

 _"_ _I was just…"_

"Save it for Cornelia, Warrant Officer." Grayson shut him. "And focus on a battle. What`s your power supply?"

 _"_ _32% and dropping."_ Suzaku responded. _"Still, I`m capable to complete the mission."_

Gabriel didn`t responded to that one. Suddenly, his opened channel linked up, revealing a frustrated Sawasaki.

 _"_ _This is Minister Sawasaki speaking. Just who are you, pilot?"_

"I`m Gabriel Grayson, commander of Templars." Gabriel responded. "And I give you one last chance: surrender now or I`ll personally destroy all of your forces and personally drag you and the rest of your cowardly heathen in chance before Princess Cornelia."

 _"_ _How dare you to threaten me?! I`ll…"_ Gabriel closed up the channel, seeing how that idiot took the last option.

 _"_ _Gabriel, we could`ve negotiate…"_

"Idiot, he wasn`t willing to negotiate in the first place." Gabriel responded, seeing how about 20 Gun-Rus were coming towards them. "Now, grab your balls and fight, or don`t mingle in my way and hide."

Grayson didn`t wanted to hear the answer from Suzaku as he already made up his mind. He was angry, he was furious, he was freaking livid! He wanted those idiots to come to him and try him. And they were coming at him, in large numbers. It was just he remedy for Gabriel: battle against so many enemies in a superb KMF. This month was the worst in his life and he was sore for many things. He needed to let out his steam and this was just the right way to do it. He would allow his emotions to manifest into this Akashi and lead him through this battle. His blooded wanted it, he soul longed for this. A battle with no holding back.

And Gabriel wasn`t going to hold anything back.

Akashi`s red eyes lightened up. And in the next second Red Flash was flying towards the crowd of scarred Gun-Rus, with his sword ready and shield in the position. Those idiots from High Eunuchs chose to attack Japan using Sawasaki as the excuse to grab more power and wealth for themselves.

And Gabriel will make sure that the entire Chinese Federation regrets this decision.

* * *

 **In the skies. 10 Km. south-east of Fukuoka.**

Vergil checked the radar and long-range scanners, seeing how the combat was going on. Britannian landing forces were moving slowly and under heavy fire. Fukuoka line was quite well fortified; he had to give a credit to his enemies on that one. If only Schneizel acted sooner and didn`t give those guys three days to dig in, than Britannia wouldn`t have such a hard time with those Chinese. Instead, he tried to proceed with a diplomatic approach and ultimately failed, giving those idiots time to regroup. Older li Britannia always suspected that Schneizel was more akin on making more interesting and entertaining choices, wishing to see how everything goes afterwards and if he was right in all of the variants. Like a chess master in a game. That what was Schneizel and what world was to him: a chess game and he was a player. Such a superiority complex, along with highly active sociopathic personality, is what had led to his world`s demise. And Vergil was hell-bent on keeping that bastard from doing so in this world, even if it meant dying in the process. And he was alright with it, dying for his sin and for those whom he cared about.

However, he`ll make sure that his family, his friends and this world are safe and sound. He won`t go down without a fight and will cling to life until the day comes when his mission is complete. He owes that to his parents, to Maria. And for the sake of that, Sawasaki and his forces must be driven out of here at once. Two days ago, Black Knights had decided not to support Chinese, one of the few instances when Vergil and Zero were at agreement. However, there haven`t been anything said about BKs interfering with this conflict and Vergil saw in this conflict an opportunity that they couldn`t pass. If BKs were to show the people that they are willing to protect Japan at any cost, even siding with Britannia, their support would increase and this will win back some serious supporters. And he was willing to go there and do what needed to be done.

However, this time he wasn`t alone in this battle. Kallen and Lucina also were with him this time around, willing to follow him. After her breakdown, Lucina actually gotten a lot better and more or less returned to her usual self. She also checked up on Seraphim`s systems and readings and told Vergil that, according to Seraphim and her calculations, he couldn`t simply muster up enough pressure through that punch that overloaded Extremis, therefore, Vergil didn`t kill their father and Euphie was willing to believe in this. Still, Vergil didn`t believe in her word and was blaming himself. As for Kallen, she was very interested to test out her new KMF-Morgraine Vengeance, which is Lucina`s previous machine, only adjusted to Kallen`s parameters and specs. It was basically the same KMF, but his performance was better due to simple and minor modifications that Lucina did to it. For herself, Lucina chose her new personal KMF- Morgraine Vindicator. Retaining the basic idea and exterior, this machine was tuned up to 7.5th Generation with the new drive core she developed and enhanced weaponry. Instead of Revolving Blades, it utilized Azrael-class blades on the wrists, along with installed Vulcans on arms. As for Harkens, they`ve been relocated to shoulders and an extra pair was added on hips as well. Sparred turrets were dismounted, but now Vindicator utilized a new type of firearm, namely Iscariot-M, developed from Seraphim`s rifle, this version had a long range, semi-auto fire and firepower to break through any kind of armor with a few shots. And both Morgraines now utilized their own Drake Wings, which took Lucina a lot of effort and QUITE A LOT of resources to build for both of them. She was now thinking on her own version, one as effective, but much cheaper.

So now above Kyushu were three KMFs headed towards the Fukuoka to fight off those invaders. They were about a couple of minutes away from the base, when Lucina suddenly clicked in.

 _"_ _Vergil, I`ve got something on my long-rangers."_ She reported. _"Either my scans are going a bit off, which is unlikely, or the Chinese forces are getting wiped out by none other but Char Aznable himself."_

Vergil was surprised to hear this from his sister. It was actually very rare to hear her impressed. He personally checked his radar and saw with his own eyes how Chinese lines of Gun-Rus are being demolished by… a single KMF. And this guy isn`t holding back, because from the looks of it, he is sending them all Chinese to their deaths. The KIA list was going to 30s already. He pondered about this a little, before clicking the operational channel.

"Ready your weapons, Morgraines." Vergil ordered. "It looks like Britannians have launched a diversion attack on their base with just two units. And I think I know both pilots well."

 _"_ _Should we attack them as well?"_ Kallen asked. _"Or you are planning on establishing a temporary alliance?"_

"The second, Kallen. I don`t want to fight two powerful opponents at the same time." Vergil told her. "Hm, it seems like the second KMF is damaged. He is far behind and doesn`t seem to be able to keep up with the first one."

 _"_ _Wait… I`ve got the visual now. Sending it to both of you now."_ Lucina informed them. _"Vergil, look at that red KMF…"_

Vergil carefully observed the entire thing, until his eyes narrowed on the said red KMF that his sister told about.

"Azazel…"

He knew this Knightmare way too well. Azazel, personal Knightmare of Alexander Grayson, Knight of Two, also known as the Crimson Knight, this was the Knightmare that spearheaded the entire war with EU in Italy, Spain and during Alps Campaigns. Vergil knew this KMF and knew that it was designed by his father and could be operated only by him. But, he was dead, and that meant that someone has found out the design plans and created this KMF for someone to operate. And Vergil had a distinct feeling that the pilot of this KMF was none other, but his own younger brother. Just one look at all those destroyed Gun-Rus was telling him that Gabriel wasn`t holding back and was going full Aznable on them. And behind him Vergil saw Arthorius, repaired and repainted in the colors of that damned Suzaku Kururugi. No doubt it was him. Putting those two together for this mission… Schneizel`s idea, no doubt about it.

Seraphim transformed into his KMF mode and drew out his rifle, targeting incoming Gun-Rus. After he aimed, shots were fired and nearly 10 machines were obliterated with the power of Iscariot. Morgraines also opened up their fire and covered those two as well. After 30 Gun-Rus were destroyed, Seraphim and his escort descended down in front of Azazel and Arthorius. Vergil opened up a channel with them.

"This is Seraphim. Who is in charge of this intervention?" Vergil asked.

 _"_ _You… How dare you show yourself after you`ve killed my…"_ It was Suzaku was about to go into a righteous rant, until he was interrupted by the pilot of red KMF.

 _"_ _This is Gabriel Grayson, Lt.-Colonel and commander of Templars. I`m a nominal commander of this attack."_ Gabriel responded. _"State your business and be quick, I`ve got a mission to complete."_

Gabriel sounded a lot more professional and colder. Father`s death took a serious toll on him, no doubt about. Vergil could only guess what kind of emotions were running inside his head. Mustering enough strength, he answered.

"We are here to take down Sawasaki and his Chinese benefactors in order to stop this battle." Vergil stated his mission purpose. "Black Knights have no desire to see High Eunuchs as their rulers and we won`t tolerate their covert plan to enslave population for their own benefit. And don`t think that you would like to see them controlling the Kyushu too, Gabriel Grayson."

 _"_ _If you are trying to win us over with your deceit and lies, than we won`t fall for them. You are the one who murdered my mentor and now you here to help us?! The Black Knights don`t deserve to be pardoned for all their crimes, especially you."_ Suzaku`s Arthorius was drawing out his VARIS and pointed at Seraphim.

Morgraines were quick on the draw as well and pointed their weapons at Suzaku, ready to down this KMF. Vergil decided not move a muscle, for now.

Suddenly, Gabriel spoke up.

 _"_ _Kururugi, drop that before you hurt yourself."_ He coldly ordered. _"I won`t risk the entire mission just because of your delusions and self-righteous bullshit. So, if you have a death wish, be my guest and die, because you won`t take out all three of them. And Seraphim will kill you right after you fire, no doubt about it."_

 _"_ _Don`t you want to avenge him?! He was your foster father, he…"_ Suzaku was again going overboard, until Akashi`s sword literally sliced in half VARIS.

 _"_ _His death has little to do with Seraphim. That KMF you are using has killed him, not him. And just for your information, if Seraphim hadn't overloaded that KMF`s defense and damaged Arthorius, we wouldn`t even have a chance of saving Alex."_ Gabriel informed his white partner. _"If anything, I hold no grudge against him. Instead, Seraphim, I have to say thank you. You`ve given us a chance at least of saving him."_

Vergil froze in the moment there. He… He didn`t kill his father?! His calculation was right and he simply stopped his father`s attack on his comrades, without killing him. It was that uncontrolled Extremis that drew their father to death. And Vergil… at the very least, gave them a small chance to save him. One that was lost, but none the less. His heart felt now better, knowing that in his last moment his father didn`t held any grudge and he wasn`t the one to end his life. All this time his sister was right. He ought to listen to his siblings more often.

Taking a little breath, Vergil spoke up again.

"Lt.-Colonel, I propose an alliance to down Sawasaki." Seraphim proposed. "You`ll have the full support of me and my comrades to take down all the enemies that stand in your way. In exchange, I want Sawasaki taken alive and give us a free passage out of here afterwards."

 _"_ _Deal."_ Gabriel simply replied. _"But you`ll follow my command on this one, Seraphim."_

Vergil had to give a credit to Gabriel. Role of a commander certainly was rubbing of on him now and this deep voice certainly made him follow him. Vergil clicked his operational comm.

"Kallen, Lucina, follow all commands of Gabriel. I`ll do the same." Vergil told them switching on with Gabriel. "We are ready and waiting, Commander Grayson."

 _"_ _Good. Seraphim, get up and target up the enemy incoming forces and turrets. Snipe them out with extreme prejudice. Morgraines, cover my flanks and attack forces at my sides. As for my idiot of companion, leave him be. His filler just burned out anyway."_ Gabriel gave his orders for this joint operation.

Vergil had to admit, hearing his brother`s voice like that… it was so much like their mother`s and father`s. True enough, he was their youngest son, but he was in no way their inferior. No, Gabriel was his own man and he had enough will to become someone to be feared and respected in the battlefield. And this operation and his decisions… To tell the truth, Vergil was a little exited to fight on the same side as his little brother, to fight like one family once more. For the first time in those two weeks, Vergil allowed himself to smile.

Seraphim took upwards in the skies and drew out its main weapon and prepared to fire at the enemies. Morgraines and Azazel were now on the move, while that white KMF remained on the place, unable to move because of his damage. Honestly, Vergil had to hold himself from firing on that bastard, but he had other job to take care of. Iscariot`s barrel was turned towards the upcoming forces of the enemy. Quite a number, those Chinese must have a lot of those disposable KMFs.

"Enemy battalion, 41 Gun-Ru from northwest. 300 meters." He reported, firing a shot from his rifle.

One shot from this heavy weapon- 7 Gun-Rus are down. They better get out of that narrow passage or that`s their end. Second shot- 8 KMFs. And then… Vergil simply watched as trio of the most advanced KMFs in Japan went into a combined assault on those guys.

* * *

Akashi led the assault with his sword drawn out. Gun-Rus fired all they had, but it was pointless as their shell hit his shield, whose protection was enough to withstand an attack from a Hadron Cannon at 50% of power. Morgraines were at his side, ready with their wrist blades. Gabriel noticed that the white one was more advanced with his weapons. This one was Lucina, no doubt. He clicked in with it.

"White Morgraine, do you read?"

 _"_ _Loud and clear, Gabriel."_ It really was her. _"What is it?"_

"Nothing." He said, preparing to jump right in. "Just glad to hear your voice, big sis."

Akashi`s thrusters lightened up and red Knightmare flied right into their ranks, breaking their ranks and disorganizing them. Now, let it`s time to show those idiots, just why you never mess with a li Britannia-Grayson. Akashi`s sword moved like in a dance, with grace and strength he slashed right through those grotesque monstrosities and carved his way through the piles of metal and scraps. Gabriel`s moves were no longer dictated by strategy, but by his own feelings and emotions. He allowed himself to give into his own heart and let out his inner demons, fighting like a real Death Angel. Morgraines supported him from the sides and remained with him all this time, not letting the enemy come near him and cutting down just as much as they could, but none could come near Akashi. It was in the flow of battle, moving with sheer power. Red Knightmare`s sword swirled around as it was moving closer and closer to his target. Each strike was deadly, each move- precise, that`s how Akashi was moving. In the next minute, Akashi had clashed through their ranks and was now on direct course towards the controls. Behind him lied 17 Gun-Rus, turned into nothing more but scraps. Akashi was just a couple of meters away when in front of him started blow up shells and fire up Cerberuses.

Gabriel moved his KMF outside of attack flow and, once the dust settled down, he saw, just what machine was it. A failed project that was rejected and thrown away for his uselessness in close range. A behemoth with armor and guns, but no speed and already beaten before by Lucina. And afterwards it was sent in Fukuoka for being used as test subject. Now, it served as Chinese last line of defense.

"Lancelot Paladin." Gabriel said in cold voice. "White Morgraine, he is ours."

 _"_ _Roger that."_ Lucina responded, lining up with her brother.

Both KMFs took off in one moment, moving in sync without a hitch. Paladin`s guns were firing all it had and weren`t showing any signs of slowing down, but two KMFs weren't backing off too. Instead, they had their target in sight and moved to kill. First one attacked Morgraine with his wrist blades. White Mordred in a swift motion cut off all heavy arms and damaged it`s legs with precise cuts, making the giant fall on its knees. It wasn`t going to give up yet, but Morgraine wasn`t looking for it. Instead, Lucina backed off, moving pass that giant into the control building. Seemingly saved Paladin didn`t see how Akashi ascended up with full propulsion. But what he saw last was its sword, descending down on him, slicing the entire Paladin in half with just one strike. Akashi`s Frame was lightened up with the exploded Knightmare, illuminating the entire area and deadly Frame of Gabriel`s machine. Now, the last obstacle was gone, time came to move for the price.

Akashi took off into the skies and in a mere second was now in front of helicopter landing place. There, a transporting VTOL was about to take off and a jeep coming out of the building. So, he was already abandoning his dying army? Not on Akashi`s watch. One direct hit from his shoulder-mounted VARIS- and now there was no way to run. Gabriel clicked his comm and spoke up.

"I`m a man of my word, Sawasaki." Gabriel told him, pointing wrist cannon at him. "Your army is gone, Chinese fleet is retreating and you yourself fleeing. This is my last offer to you: surrender and be alive in prison; refuse and be dead without a second to regret. What is it going to be?"

And the man made the only choice he had.

* * *

 **Viceroy`s Palace. Section 7 of underground level. 1 hour and 30 minutes later.**

Schneizel el Britannia has just finished up reading the latest report, regarding the Fukuoka Operation. As he had predicted, it was a success, but it was also quite a surprise to see Black Knights intervening and aiding his forces in this battle. And he was also quite intrigued by this, as it clearly indicated that among BKs is a rift between Zero and Seraphim that aided them today. As for the man himself, it was obvious that this was a capable and proficient commander with inner strength and will to lead others. He wasn`t a pose like Zero, but a warrior and a leader with a charisma. And clearly a very clever one, probably as clever as Zero or even he. Schneizel better be careful with him.

"Hm, it seems like Seraphim has showed us that his main interest is safety of the nation from unjust rulers." Schneizel mused. "When masses hear about his efforts to save Fukuoka, his popularity will sky rocket."

"Do you expect him to become a threat to us, Your Highness?" Bartley, Schneizel`s new member of his personal circle, questioned.

"Hard to say, but it`s clear that Seraphim is someone that is worth my respect and admiration." Second Prince stated. "He isn`t a terrorist, but more of a protector, a vigilante, working from the shadows and eliminating threats for society. However, I feel that he isn`t easy to manipulate or control. I should be careful with him."

"As well as with Lt.-Colonel Grayson and his Templars." Bartley recommended. "They are easily the strongest unit in this entire country and their loyalty is only to their commander, who has showed already that he has no interest in allying with you, sir."

"Hm, Gabriel truly is a strong person, but also quite careful and considerate of his choices." Schneizel remarked. "His loyalty is only towards my dear sister Cornelia. And he could compete with Guilford in this department. He is a lot like his dear brother Alexander."

"Does this pose a threat to you, sir?"

"That depends. As an enemy, Gabriel is a deadly one and I would like to take care of him as fast as possible. As an ally… You`ve seen the result of his actions, Bartley. Swift, precise, deadly. He doesn`t relish in blood and gore like Bradley, but takes lives as the efficient way of ending battle. As a warrior, this man could rival Bismarck one day or surpass Alexander in that regard." Schneizel mused a little. "In any case, how are our own businesses proceed?"

"Regarding project "Jericho", shipyard has completed the project as scheduled and it will head Area 11 in two hours." Bartley began his report. "I was informed that it`s capacities have already surpassed all expected measures."

"As expected of Toromo."

"As for Code R, the experimental subject`s body shows no signs of activity and has not been rejecting the cybernetics so far. However, some of our scientists suspect that damage of brain might be a source of recent resentments of implantations in the brain."

"Hm, it`s possible that he might wake up… Increase the sedatives and inform of any changes." Schneizel ordered. "Now, as for the projects "Reborns"?"

"This is where we`ve been most successful, Your Highness." Bartley stated firmly. "Test subject`s body has already began to heal its own tissues and restores the functions. Regeneration process has increased in comparison to normal human one. Bones and muscular mass show far more resilience and strength as well. Toxins dispersal also has been reduced in the body, making its endurance higher than normal as well. As for the blood circulation and heart work, we`ve detected no abnormalities and subject`s heart is working without any problem, in fact it`s strength is higher than any normal ones. As for the brain activity, we weren't able to detect any activity yet, but I believe that subject`s brain has already healed itself."

"In other words, second stage of "Reborns" has been cleared already." Second Prince sounded pleased. "I`ve heard that this man is extraordinary and has proven himself as hard to kill, but even this is impressive. Out of 17 failures, this one has the strength to endure the ascension…"

"Still, are you sure that _he_ was a perfect pic, sir? Despite all the progress, in the end he might just turn against us. He was known as the man who could see through all curtains and shrouds."

Schneizel thought about a little and then said.

"If he does turn against us, than it`ll only prove the success of "Reborns." Schneizel simply stated. "And he is already KIA, so we`ll have no problem with finally giving him the opportunity to pass away as we`ve told his close friends."

* * *

 **Next time: Cornelia has made up her mind about her future; Gabriel chooses who is closer to him; A dark plot within Britannia; Merlin`s game isn`t over yet.**

 **After Next time: Ashford`s Festival; Destined announcement; Mother meets all her children at once.**


	39. Signs of war

**Three weeks after Alexander`s death.**

 **Viceroy`s Palace. Cornelia`s Personal Cabinet**

Gabriel had checked his newest uniform and adjusted it a bit tidier. It was just his first day in his Colonel`s uniform that he had received just two days ago. He had to admit, that he actually like the previous one better, as this one was far more… decorative then practical. Still, he had to wear this one, since he was officially promoted to the position of Lt.-Colonel after Fukuoka`s Operation, where he showed exemplary skills and achieved the needed goal. And there was also the fact that he wasn`t promoted properly, as he was , Gabriel officially scored the highest record for destroyed Knightmares during one battle- 51 Knightmare obliterated, the last one being Lancelot Paladin. He did say that it wouldn`t be hard for him to destroy one thing.

As for Villetta and Templars, they all have been decorated as well, with Villetta receiving a promotion as into the rank of Lt.-Colonel and a generous compensation for her actions. All of the members also received money as praise in war effort, as well as a full banquet, thrown by high-born nobility, who had no idea where to put their money.

It was the idea of Duke Durmail Catalonia, one of the richest man in the Empire and the main opposition to Cornelia`s reformations. This man`s profit was entirely made from exploits of Numbers and ownership of many private companies, as well as investment into other nobles. When reforms started to kick in and numbers have gained the rights to open up personal stores, then businesses, and now full companies, Durmail`s, along with other`s nobles, has reduced and they were furious about it, making demands about returning the old laws and restrictions. The number of those nobles was less than 20, but they had a very sufficient amount of supporters and resources, as well as friends and relatives within the militaries. And now was one of the cases when those men have decided to interfere with military duties and army`s affairs.

Due to Gabriel`s status as Colonel and seeing the high grade of performance of Templars, Prince Schneizel has decided to make this battalion into a full regiment of elite Knightmare pilots,, under the command of Princess Cornelia. A full Knightmare Regiment consists of 65 Knightmares with supportive staff and has 2 Lt.-Colonels and 1 Colonel as the command structure of that formation. Gabriel wished to personally select the volunteers into Templars, but, as he had learned just yesterday, the entire staff was decided for him, by Prince Schneizel and Duke Durmail. Grayson received 35 pilots with Gloucesters Victoria, the latest modernization of Gloucester model. While, it seemed like Templars received a good addition into their ranks, it turned out that most of the arrivals don`t even have the sufficient amount of combat experience and solely consist of sons and daughters of Durmail`s supporters, that were enlisted there through influence of their families. The discipline among those arrived lacked and there already have been fights in the unit among the newbies and veterans. And Gabriel intended to deal with this as soon as possible. That`s why he requested a meeting with Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton to regulate this matter as quickly as possible. Prince Schneizel, to Gabriel`s relief was in Korea, conducting negotiations with Chinese Federation.

Gabriel, with a knock, entered the cabinet, finding all whom he needed in place and some extra people around as well. Those people were Nonette, his aunt and one of the closest persons around, and five young men in the military uniforms with Cornelia`s colors. Glaston Knights, as Gabriel recognized them. Five elite KMF pilots, trained personally by Cornelia li Britannia to be the very best and her most loyal followers. Grayson had wondered where those guys were all this time. From what he heard, they were stationed somewhere in California, until they received orders to get in Japan, along with their new Knightmares, Lancelots Sentinel.

Cornelia, who saw who came in, smiled and was the first one to speak up.

"Gabriel, it`s good to see you." She smiled to him. "I see that new uniform suits you well."

"Thank you, Your Highness, but, personally, I prefer to have more mobility instead of… all this Christmas decoration." Gabriel replied, causing some laughs from the audience, especially from Cornelia.

It was very good to see Cornelia in this kind of a mood now. Her pain of losing Alex hasn`t gone away, no, but she was making peace with it, step by step. And that crisis that had happened two weeks ago also shaken her up, making her realize that she still had to live. Not only for herself, but for her unborn child and all those who depended on her. And she was determined to live, no matter what, and protect her closest friends and family. Like she always did in the past.

One of the Glastons spoke up.

"Pardon me, Lt.-Colonel, but we have a question." Bart, as Gabriel recalled, asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"

"During the Fukuoka Operation, it was reported that you`ve personally destroyed 51 Knightmare." David spoke up. "We would like to know if those numbers are true or they are nothing more but propaganda."

"David!" Darlton addressed one of his adopted sons. "Do you envy Colonel so much that you doubt his skill?"

"It`s alright, General." Gabriel didn`t minded. "Truth is, the number of destroyed KMFs is wrong, indeed."

"Really, and what`s the real number than?" Edgar clicked in. "How many has the Red Lightning really killed?" Glaston addressed Gabriel by his moniker that he earned for his speed and efficiency in combat.

"63 Knightmares." Gabriel confessed. "Those 12 weren`t listed because they were destroyed indirectly by me, like, when scraps of metal hit other machines and other stuff. But, to be fair, those Gun-Rus are hardly any threat in small numbers and only pose a threat when they are deployed in large numbers and have the tactical advantage. I would say that 1 our Sutherland is equal to 3-4 Gun-Rus, not taking into the account the skill of pilots."

"And how many Gun-Rus would it take to take you down, Red Lightning?" David smirking asked.

"Along with my Akashi?" Gabriel curiously asked. "10, if piloted by real aces. And around 55, on the same level as those guys at Fukuoka, and only if they were to attack all at once. And if you are wondering if you five could take me on, I`ll say only this: Akashi is designed as the assault-destroyer type, and your Lancelots` are general purpose types."

All five looked at each other, before Claudio asked the question.

"Pardon me, but what does that mean exactly, sir?"

Instead of Gabriel, it was Cornelia who answered.

"It means that my son here will rip each of you to shreds with his Red Reaper. After all, Grayson did design it as "Knightmare, designed to destroy all machines of 7th and 7,5th Generation." Cornelia smirked, seeing utter shock at Gabriel`s face. "Have you seen a ghost, Gabriel? You look rather pale."

Gabriel hardly could say a word. Did his mother go nuts?!

Fortunately, Guilford was there to clarify the situation.

"There is no need for you to worry, Your Highness." This time, Gilbert was addressing Gabriel. "Her Highness decided to entrust Glaston Knights with our secrets. You can fully depend on their loyalty to Princess Cornelia and on their oath to never reveal your origins."

"Indeed, sir." Claudio confirmed. "We may find this story a little… absurd, but Her Highness`s word for us is all that is needed to believe in. And as such, consider us as your loyal followers, Your Highness." All five Glastons bowed before Gabriel.

"Ugh… And here I was getting used to being a Grayson." Gabriel facepalmed himself. "Alright, but do not address me as "Your Highness" or "Prince", ever. I`ve long made peace with not having those titles and I feel tense when they are used. Address me by name, surname or rank. Also, Your Highness?" Gabriel half glared at his mother. "Next time, do tell when you decide to invite people into our little club here. Just in case."

"Will do." Cornelia smiled, waving to Glastons to stand down and move to Darlton. "Now, on to the matter at hand. Gabriel, I`ve read yours and Villetta`s reports on situation within Templars. As far as I can tell, that addition wasn`t authorized by me, nor was it signed by Darlton."

"That is something I`m aware too." Gabriel replied, moving closer to the desk. "And, I`ll tell you more: no one in Templars, including me and command staff, knew about it. I was only notified when those… reinforcements arrived." Gabriel held off his language. "What`s more, their commanding officers have notified me that Templars will be getting a new commander. And, according to rumors and my intuition, this new commander will probably be Durmail`s son, Colonel Justine Catalonia."

Cornelia frowned, recalling this name, members of her staff did the same. Colonel Catalonia was a pretty famous figure within the army, all thanks to his father`s influence and his harsh treatment of his forces, along with his own personal views on things. He was known for being arrogant and self-centered, sexist and a racist, caring little of anyone but himself and his own profit and benefit. He did command some operations in conquest of Israel, which resulted in massive casualties of forces and total massacre of civilian population and prisoners. He is the person responsible for "Jerusalem's Atrocity", when the entire population of 500.000 civilians, along with the entire city, was obliterated with napalm, artillery and bombs. After that, he received praises for "wiping out rebels". Needless to say, Gabriel wasn`t looking forward working under that man.

"That`s absurd." Darlton spoke up. "There is no way that I would or Her Highness would appoint that man as Templar`s new CO. If anyone were to be assigned, it should either be you or Villetta, but not that warmonger."

"Lt.-Colonel, would do you have any ideas how did he get this position anyway?" Guilford asked.

"Through his father`s whispering into His Highness`s ears." Gabriel referred to Schneizel. "During your absence, Prince Schneizel has been heavily relying on Durmail and his friends to run things here. While they did nothing to counter your reforms, bless Princess Euphemia for that." Gabriel was honest. "He managed to get into the Japan quite a number of forces, whose loyalty lies not with us or Schneizel, but with Durmail and his faction. I don`t have the full detail on numbers, but I know that this isn`t a good sign."

"According to our latest report, the number of forces now stationed within Japan is around fully complete military front." Guilford recalled. "We have now 850 Sutherlands, 550 Gloucesters, 150 Edinburgs, 15 Lancelots Sentinel and about 3000 tanks, 18 540 artillery pieces and 1340 air crafts. Around 55% of those were moved here within the time you were on recovery, Your Highness. Officially, it`s a precaution if the war with Chinese Federation will resume and we will be dispatched to fight in Korea and China. However…"

"Most of the arrived are loyalists of Durmail and his faction, no doubt about it." Cornelia concluded. "That man has been the main opposition to all my reforms and changes within Japan, and now he managed to get himself an army, along with his men taking commanding positions as well. This is the worst time he decided to take such radical actions."

"The worst time?" Gabriel questioned.

"I`ll discuss this with you personally later, Gabriel." Cornelia assured him. "However, right now we need to decide how to deal with him. I want all your opinions on this matter, as well as your thinking on what he might do with these forces."

Guilford, after some thinking was the first to give his answer.

"It`s highly possible that he might try and stage a coup d'état, under the disguise of protecting the Area 11 from rebel forces. If that is the case, we better deal with him and his men as quickly as possible."

"My thoughts are exactly the same." Darlton gave his opinion.

"That worm won`t make a move while all of us here." Nonette noted. "He`ll probably wait for the opportunity to take us down, one by one. That`s what I think."

"Gabriel, what are your thoughts?" Cornelia asked her son.

"I agree with all of those opinions." Gabriel, after some thinking, replied. "We are at the disadvantage now and the only that is stopping him from starting up a war are our statuses and Rounds. And once Bismarck leaves in three weeks for Pearl Harbor, clocks will start ticking. And the question will be in not when he attacks, but will we have enough forces to take him down. Frankly speaking, I don`t see us winning this one, pardon my pessimism. Alone, that is…"

In one second all eyes were peeled at Gabriel. It was clear that he had an idea in his mind and some were even guessing what he really had in mind. Cornelia broke the silence first.

"Gabriel, do you think that we can depend on them? Are you certain that that _he_ will help?" Cornelia understood what Gabriel meant. "Despite the fact that we are, essentially, at war?"

"I believe that on _him_ we can`t depend. However, as you know, there is someone for whom Durmail and his faction are top enemies. And I believe that his influence over Black Knights and other resistance groups has strengthened greatly after he helped us." Gabriel pointed out. "Aside from that, he is the only ally that will help us. If give your orders, I can make arrangements within the hour for our meeting."

Cornelia thought about just a little. It was obvious whom Gabriel talked about and she herself was considering getting him on their side. If Gabriel`s predicaments were correct, than he should have enough power within the Black Knights to give them the edge they need if Durmail decides to take actions. And aside from that, Alex was no longer around her and if someone with his set of skills and power to lead people was around, than she would feel herself much safer. Because she knew that she could only depend now only on her own blood.

She looked up to her youngest son and spoke.

"Gabriel, arrange that." She ordered. "Guilford will also come, as your guard."

Gabriel nodded to this one, understanding why his mother was extra cautious. And he also knew that Guilford could very well disguise himself in civil clothes.

Now, it was the time to arrange this meeting.

* * *

 **Two hours later. Military Cemetery.**

Vergil looked at his father`s gravestone, wishing that it wasn`t the real one. But it was one, as he was at the funerals, disguised among the crowds, watching the entire thing. It was… sad to see, to say the least. He was there only to confirm and he did conform everything. Back then, he believed that he was the one who killed him and he was willing to die himself, but now he had different plans in mind. Vergil will live and he will succeed in his plans. He had no alternative.

It has been some time after the battle for Fukuoka, but a lot of things had happened. First of all, Six Houses of Kyoto had demonstrated their real face to Vergil, by contacting him directly and _ordering_ him to stop all his actions and work under Zero. Obviously, those guys were getting worried that Vergil`s influence within the BKs was growing by day now and he was already taking independent actions by establishing a new base outside of Tokyo and reestablishing the supply base in Narita, as well as manufacturing factories there, giving BKs a new supply of Knightmares and resources, along with lessening the power of Kyoto over Black Knights. Obviously, Kyoto was considering BKs as their best fighting force against Britannia, their private army that they controlled through Zero. And Seraphim was disrupting this.

Along with that, BKs, as Vergil expected, began to get more support from sympathizers and new resources and sponsors were allying with Seraphim, not Zero. Vergil was now getting a stable basis for his own forces to supply and arm. As for the people within the BKs, more and more were starting to believe in him more than Zero, but the plan to take over Tokyo was still going to happen, but more and people were starting to see the futility of this operation. Now Seraphim had support from about 40% of the entire organization and loyalty of some remnants of now destroyed resistance organizations and groups, as he was giving them hope for peace and better future, along with place to live and where to work.

Among those who supported him the most was Kallen, with whom he started to get… quite close. Not in the friendly way, but in far more personal way. Vergil wasn`t blind and he was a pretty good judge of character. He suspected that she was developing feelings for him. Truth of the matter it that he has been feeling far more at ease when he was around her and she was one of the few people with whom he could be himself and not be judge for speaking out his mind. Aside from that, he had to admit for himself that he shared his father`s preferences in choosing a partner. And he also inherited his ideals of relationships: once you find your soul mate, you are bound to be with her. And Kallen Kozuki was starting to look like one.

However, he had to turn away from his personal life for now. He had a far more important thing to worry about. Just an hour ago he was contacted by Gabriel, requesting a meeting at this location, saying that there is a very important matter that needed to be settled as soon as possible. He informed him that he will be bringing along Lord Guilford as well, telling him that he and other close friends of Cornelia are aware of them. Li Britannia knew that this would happen eventually and was alright with this now. However, he did come here not alone.

"To think, this is the gravestone of our own father." Lucina spoke, looking down. "Life is a cruel thing, isn`t it?"

"It is." Vergil agreed, nodding. "Thanks for coming along. I wasn`t sure if you were ready."

"It`s alright now, don`t worry." Euphie assured him. "By the way, what could so important for Gabriel to call you like that?"

"I don`t know. Maybe, it has to do something with all those Britannian forces gathered up in Japan?" Vergil speculated. "I myself concerned with it. If Zero launches that damned operation of his while all those forces are here, Black Knights will be wiped out, along with all those who support us or just have the connection with us."

"Feels like all of them are here for a war." Lucina remarked. "Chinese took a serious risk with that attack. And now there is a possibility of all-out war with them."

"True, but High Eunuchs are cowards and driven by greed." Vergil recalled. "Schneizel will give them some trading rights, say a few pretty words and promises them an opportunity for future work together and those worms will buy it like a discount beer in summer heat. That`s how those parasites work."

"So very true." Lucina agreed. "By the way, I`ve finished up the checkup of Seraphim`s drive core."

A couple of days ago, after running one of the regular checkups, Vergil noticed serious abnormalities in work of his Knightmare. Temperatures and energy dispersal readings were way higher than normal and they weren`t going down. There were also trouble with performance and system itself, who was reporting malfunctions in the Drive Core. Once Vergil saw those warnings, he asked Lucina to strip Seraphim of his drive core and run a full scanning and checkup on it. Vergil was worried that his KMF might have reached the limit of his capacity. After all, Seraphim did utilize the Achilles' drive core. There wasn`t enough time to make a Drive Core with the same power output that Achilles had, giving it a remarkable agility and mobility, despite its size and weight.

"Was I right?" Vergil asked his sister.

"Yeah, Achilles` drive core is collapsing." Lucina confirmed. "Those last battles had really pressured it up and now it`s destroying itself when working. I`ve already detached it from your Seraphim, but now we have a serious issue with finding the suitable drive core for it. I`ve already tried the matching tests with Morgraine`s drive and others, but none shows positive results: all are too weak for your machine. But, there is a possible solution for this problem."

Vergil looked at his sister in hopes of finally resolving this problem.

"Do you remember Gabriel`s new KMF?" Vergil nodded. "I`ve scanned it during a battle and you wouldn`t believe what I`ve found inside that thing as a power source. That red Knightmare doesn`t run on sakuradite, but rather on thermo-solar energy."

"Thermo-solar energy… Solaris Drive." Vergil knew the drive`s name. "Second generation of Knightmare`s power cores, first drive core utilizing tritium as the power source, creating an effect of artificial sun inside its core that supplies Knightmare with almost endless supply of energy. It is also the twice as powerful as Uther Mk-2 Drive Core. I thought that this drive won`t be developed for another year or two, but this one must be the testing one."

"I`ve ran the simulations with that Drive Core installed in your Seraphim." Lucina told him. "All results show full comparability, along with enormous increase in power output. It might even allow me to further upgrade Seraphim, possibly to the level of 8th Generation."

Vergil only nodded to that one, until he felt the presence of someone with the Geass around him. He quickly grabbed Lucina by shoulder and activated his own Geass to hide them.

"We aren`t alone." Was all that he said, looking in the direction of upcoming Geass user.

In the next minute, both he and Lucina saw that it were the people that they`ve been waiting all this time. Gabriel and Guilford were approaching the pair, unarmed and without tail behind them. Just as Gabriel said. Once Vergil confirmed that it were them, he deactivated his Geass, revealing his and Lucina`s presence. He had to admit that having such a developed Geass worked well. He has been practicing with his Power of Sensor Disorder and managed to reach a very high level with it. Now, he could hold his Geass active for 15 minutes and at the range of 12 meters wide. Along with that, he could now cloak other people as well, if he had them in hand`s reach.

Once the pairs saw each other, Vergil was the one to break the silence.

"You should work on your presence." He flatly stated to his brother. "Good to see you, Gabriel."

"Same as well, Vergil. Long time no see, sis." Gabriel waved to his sister, turning to his guard. "Guilford, let me introduce them. This is Seraphim, or Vergil li Britannia, as he is called among family. He is the one I was talking about. He is basically a mix of Cornelia`s leadership and Grayson`s mind put together, along with utter hatred for Imperial Family and Emperor. As for the girl, this is Euphemia Catharina li Britannia, my older twin sister. But here she goes under the name of Lucina, so you better address her that way. She is the pilot of Morgraine and its designer, being on par with Camelot`s brightest minds and even better in some cases. Such as with Seraphim."

Guilford looked stunned, observing future children of Alexander and Cornelia. He couldn`t simply believe in how much they`ve resembled their parents and still being so different. Vergil`s face and posture was identical to Alexander`s, no doubt about it. The only difference between him and his father are hair and his eyes. He heard that he used to have a long ponytail, but it seemed like he changed his hairstyle to free symmetrical haircut, coming to the level of shoulders, but not past it. His eyes were the same as Cornelia`s, but there still was some emerald in them from a father. It was clear that Vergil was Alexander`s son, his successor, as well as Cornelia`s. He held himself composed and with the aura of power within him, the same one Guilford sensed inside of the Emperor, Alexander or Cornelia. Aura of a born leader, no doubt. Euphemia, or Lucina was truly Cornelia`s child. Same hair style, coupled with dark purple color and father`s emerald eyes. She reminded Guilford a lot of Cornelia when she was a bit younger, but Lucina also had a fire in her eyes, the same as Cornelia`s, but even brighter and stronger. And if she was a designer, that were Alexander`s genes in her. Cornelia was a very poor drawer and couldn`t handle calculations, while Alex quickly mastered the art of Knightmare design and was considered a bright mind among Camelot scientists. Hell, Gabriel told Guilford that Alex was the one fully responsible for the design of Akashi, and he had 4 other machines, whose specs looked very promising and could very well become the toughest KMFs to date. And now that same talent was inside of this young lady. Guilford bowed his head before Cornelia`s children.

"It`s my pleasure and honor to meet you, Your Highnesses." Gilbert said.

Vergil and Lucina looked at him questioningly, but soon recalled that their Guilford was just as stiff as this one, always following the rules of etiquette. Vergil was the first one to reply.

"Call us by our names, Guilford. We aren`t royalties anymore." Vergil replied. "Anyway, why have you contacted us, Gabriel? It has to be something extremely urgent and more important than the war between Britannia and BKs."

"Perceptive as always." Gabriel complimented. "You are right. This is something far more important than Zero`s vendetta against Britannia. I`m sure you are aware that Britannia has shipped here quite a number of troops ins just a couple of days."

"It was hard not to notice." Vergil replied. "You`ve doubled the number of your forces in Japan, making it a bit harder for Black Knights to operate. However, I have a feeling that those forces here aren`t after Zero and me. Especially considering the negotiations in Shanghai, held by Prince Schneizel, and a sudden cease fire between EU and Britannia. My best guess is that Britannia plans to bring the war to China and Korea if negotiations fail."

Guilford was stunned by Vergil`s insight in things. He completely deduced the plans of Britannia.

"You truly are Alexander`s son." Guilford remarked. "You are right, that is the plan."

"However, there is one issue with those forces that can lead to a full scale civil war here." Gabriel spoke up.

Vergil`s brow raised, picking up the tension in the voice of his younger brother. He was dead serious about it. Lucina finally spoke up.

"A civil war? As if, Britannia against Britannia type?" Lucina received a nod from Guilford as answer to her question. "Who could possibly challenge our mother from within Britannia? She has a full support of nobility and public, along with all those forces here."

Vergil nodded to that one, as Lucina did have a good point there. But, then again, Gabriel and Guilford wouldn`t be here if things were as they seemed they are. No, there must`ve been a reason for them to come and ask for help from Black Knights of all people. Issue in those force, stemmed, probably from the new troops. They were all from Britannia`s Homeland and had different commanders, all from nobility and businessmen, not those who were with Cornelia. Meaning, they were connected to someone else, someone who hated Cornelia and viewed her as a threat. Or obstacle to getting power and money…

And then it hit Vergil.

A historical date was coming soon. One, that many view as turning point in Britannia`s history and beginning of Cornelia`s rise in power.

Black Rebellion, a battle between Cornelia`s loyalists, Black Knights and Duke Durmail`s faction. Vergil knew that event very well and now he had all the details needed for him.

"Those forces are loyal to Cornelia`s opposition." Vergil firmly stated. "Duke Durmail is the head of opposition within the Britannia and would love to see Cornelia dead and her reforms destroyed. And now he has the entire army, loyal all to him and his faction. And, I assume, they are also taking control of military through gathering their supporters here. In other words, he is preparing to topple Cornelia, along with BKs, making it seem like Cornelia was killed in a rebellion and he was the one avenging her. That`s how I would play it."

"All true." Gabriel confirmed. "Even Templers are getting under his control through his son. I`m thinking that he will make his move once the matter with China is settled. And then he`ll bring down the curtains and unleash war upon us all."

"Making Japan a warzone all over again." Lucina deduced. "If he wins, than all Cornelia`s reforms were for nothing and Area 11 will be his own personal empire. And then… Millions will die for his greed and ambitions."

"Unless he is stopped by a combined force of Cornelia`s loyalists and Black Knights." Vergil spoke up. "This is why you asked for this meeting. You propose an alliance between us."

"Yes." Gabriel confirmed. "With BKs help, Durmail and his forces will be at the disadvantage and the catastrophe will be a avoided. But only if Black Knights agree."

"They won`t." Vergil stated. "Zero has no intention on siding with either of two. His pride and arrogance won`t let him."

"And what about you? I`m pretty confident that you are no small fish there and you may very well be the only sane commander there and charismatic enough to lead them." Gabriel remarked. "Vergil, we need BKs for this one. Our mother needs you, more than ever."

"I know that." Vergil flatly stated. "And that`s the only reason why I`ll help you. I don`t want to lose another parent, not this time."

Guilford and Gabriel sighed in relief, but then Vergil spoke more.

"However, I`ll need three things from you. First: detailed list of all forces within the Area 11 and closest bases. Second: list of all Durmail`s supporters and sponsors. And thirdly…"

Gabriel knew that this is going to be tough, but it was worth a shot.

"I need a Solaris Drive Core."

* * *

 **Immortals` POW**

 _"_ _Seems like your gamble didn`t work, Merlin. Grayson is gone now and Charles` plan will proceed."_

"It seems so on the surface, child. However, I believe that Alexander is not yet finished."

 _"_ _Spare me your mystical talk. Lelouch is on the cloud nine ever since Alex was killed. You yourself saw the body and checked him."_

"I did, but I`ve underestimated Schneizel`s interest in science and that he has no morality at all. "

 _"_ _Okay, what does that mean?"_

"Alexander was dead… Until he was literally pulled back into life by Bartley and his scientists.

 **Question for you all: Did you really think that some angry OC haters could possibly make me kill off my avatar?**

 **Next time: Ashford Academy festival; Cornelia`s declaration; Vergil gather`s forces.**

 **After next time: Cornelia and Zero meet each other; Revelations and treachery; War begins…**


	40. 5 Nephilims Grayson Secret Projects

**Hi there. So, you all have been introduced to ASP-04 Akashi, one of Grayson`s secret projects that had been uncovered by Cecile and built by her. So, as you all you know, I`m hooked up on Gundams and take my inspiration from them. By now, I`ve finished Wing, SEED, SEED Destiny, 00, Zeta and Gundams Build fighters, so I`ve got quite a lot of material to use.**

 **So, this is Alexander Grayson`s secret project, Five Nephilims. Keep in mind, only one KMF from this bunch is built, Azazel. Others are still on papers, but one is currently being built as well.**

* * *

ASP-01 Astaroth

7.5th Generation Advanced Heavy Close Quarters Knightmare Frame.

Height: 7.90 meters

Weight: 14.55 tons

Equipment: 2 HMVS longsword type; 2 Shoulder-Mounted Slash Fangs; Cone Luminous System; Luminous Shroud System; Solaris Drive Core.

Description from Grayson: When I was working on development of Arthorius and Belial, we`ve tried several other projects and combined into one. One of them was Lancelot Paladin, a machine that in the end proved to be a failure because of poor compatibility of Lancelot-type Frame and such big size. However, once I`ve got my hands on Achilles` blueprints and Paladin`s, I`ve quickly realized the potential behind the collaboration of those two.

ASP-01 Astaroth is the combination of Paladin`s heavy armor and Achilles` internal Frame and mobility. First Nephilim`s primary function is melee combat, serving as a tank against other KMFs of advanced Generation. It`s size and seeming lack of speed is compensated by Active-Vibration Armor and enhanced Luminous System. While it has no long-range weapons, Astaroth is the most powerful combatant in melee and is well-balanced in mobility and armor.

 **PS from Ronin: Mainly inspired by Gundam Epyon (looks, specs and weaponry) with Destiny Gundam shield protection.**

* * *

ASP-02 Samael

7.5th Generation Advanced Heavy Artillery Assault Knightmare Frame.

Height: 6. 50 meters

Weight: 16 tons

Equipment: 4 Hadron Long-barrel Cannons; Twin Cone Luminous System; 10 Missile Launchers; 5 Vulcan Inferno Turrets. Uther Drive Core or Solaris Drive Core

Description from Grayson: The idea of a mobile artillery battery was not very popular among developers, seeing it as a waste of time. Lancelot Paladin is more of a fluke than a fully developed Artillery Assault Knightmare, but it did have a potential in growing to be such. After Lloyd and Cecile had introduced me to schematics on Hadron Cannons and, seeing it`s destructive power and recalling the basis on Paladin, I`ve began drawing up the plans for Samael.

ASP-02 Samael is a destructive force, created to be an ultimate destroyer of large numbers of forces and fortresses, along with practically any possible enemy, ranging from aircraft to battleships, and is equipped with the right means. Long-barrel Hadron Cannon utilizes the same principle as rifles and converges the beam into one without losing its` power. The range of this beam is, according to calculations, equals 5.5 kilometers without losing any power, but can be regulated 15 kilo, but with losing half of its firepower. Along with firepower, Samael is essentially a bipedal tank with heaviest armor and shields. And his mobility is almost none existent against the likes of Lancelot Crusader and Arthorius, but is comparable to early model Glasgow. Still, it would take an entire squad of Crusaders to take this beast down, but they would first have to escape it`s cannons.

 **PS from Ronin: Inspired by Gundam Virtue (specs, looks, shields) and Gundam Throne Eins (cannons).**

* * *

ASP-03 Belphegor

7.5th Generation Advanced High-Speed Transformable Knightmare Frame

Height: 6.01 meters

Weight: 8.90 tons

Equipment: 2 Long-barrel VARIS-class cannons; 1 HMVS Saber-class; 1 AV-armored Shield; 4 Slash Fangs under the palms and on hips ; Luminous Shroud System; Arrow Wing Float System; Boosters; Solaris Drive Core.

Description from Grayson: Theory of floating KMF has always been something I found quite intriguing and worth working on. Lloyd and Cecile had given me a whole lecture on this subject, along with lectures and materials from their colleagues. All of the materials pointed out that no KMF, in theory, is capable of breaking the sound barrier or even reaching the speeds over 650 km per hour. The main problem lied in air resistance, which reminded me why today`s aircrafts are so sleek in design. Using the basis of Arthorius and F-15 Eagle, Britannia`s most successful fighter jet, I`ve set on creating a completely new concept of KMF- variable, or transforming Knightmare.

ASP-03 Belphegor is the result of combining specs of Arthorius and speed of Eagle. In order to achieve a positive result in mobility, speed and power, I had to reduce the weight of this KMF through giving it a much lighter armor compared to Arthorius and Lancelot Templar. However, the result is truly worth it. Belphegor is capable of going 1.6 mach at top speed and has the max altitude of 8 km. It`s greatest advantage lies in battles on lower altitudes, with his maneuverability and speed. His arsenal is balanced and centered on hit-and-run tactics, utilizing speed over sheer force. VARIS-class cannons are his trump card in battle, with their firepower and speed of projectile making Belphegor a dangerous opponent. However, his armor is too thin and light weighted, making him vulnerable to long-term battles with KMFs, specializing in more traditional battles.

 **PS from Ronin: Completely inspired by Savior Gundam and has the same looks, specs and armor.**

* * *

ASP-04 Azazel

7,5th Generation Advanced Assault Knightmare Frame

Height: 6.20 meters

Weight: 9.20 tons

Equipment: 2 30mm Anti-KMF auto-cannons; 1 45mm VARIS-class turret; 1 HMVS Saber-class; 1 AV-armored Shield with Luminous System; Cone Luminous; Luminous Shroud system; 4 Slash Fangs on shoulders and hips; Solaris Drive Core.

Description from Grayson: While most people believe that Arthorius is Camelot`s most advanced and powerful KMF, they are sadly mistaken. It`s only the most powerful KMF known to general public. The real champion in this is Belial, a Knightmare Frame built solely around one thing- Solaris Drive Core. It`s specs were… frightening. And after just one test run, I`ve closed up it for a very good reason, for this KMF was too high spec to handle, as it utilized Solaris and other innovations to its fullest. That one test run alone cost me a lot, causing my wound to open up. However, I haven't forgotten about it and once Arthorius and Lancelot Templar were tested out, I`ve decided to give Belial another shot.

ASP-04 Azazel is a direct successor to both Arthorius and Belial. It`s capabilities make this KMF a truly well balanced and dangerous KMF. While it`s name and designation makes him look like an assault type, Azazel is easily the most versatile KMF out of bunch here. Defense, firepower, armor, speed and melee- all are made to complete each and everyone in all aspects. In truth, Azazel is designed to defeat all other 7th Generation Knightmares and compete with other 7.5th Gens as well. It`s exterior is original, but interior is a mix between Belial and Arthorius, balancing this machine and make it usable by pilots. Azazel`s armor is superior to Arthorius` just by a small margin, but he utilizes shield and protective systems to add to his advantage. As for combat abilities, Azazel is a Knightmare made for battling superior numbers and strong opponents. With an ace class pilot, like Gabriel, Azazel can turn the tide of the battle in favor of his allies.

 **PS from Ronin: Exterior is inspired by Delta Gundam and Sazabi (color and some minor features). In specs and looks reminds me of a Duel Gundam, but more well-balanced.**

* * *

ASP-05 Baal

7.5th Generation Advanced Long-Range Support Knightmare Frame

Height: 6.20 meters

Weight: 9.90 tons

Equipment: 1 57-mm Long-barrel VARIS-class sniper rifle; 2 30-mm Anti-KMF auto-cannons; Cone Luminous, Luminous Shroud systems; 1 MVS Standard-type; Uther Drive Core or Solaris Drive Core.

Description from Grayson: As the commander of Templers, I prefer to act along side of my allies and rely on their support. However, during some of my operations I`ve encountered situations when artillery or KMFs were at the serious disadvantage, such as eliminating well guarded site or pinning down an enemy with superior fire power. In those situations, as well as in defense, a good supportive unit is just as valuable as an advanced assault Knightmare. And there was also a problem with the range of our rockets and anti-KMF cannons. With those ideas in mind, Baal came into fruition.

ASP-05 Baal differs from the rest of my projects in almost every possible way, as it`s a supportive unit intended for a general purpose. To tell the truth, Baal is the only ASP that might become a mass produced model. His specs are relatively medium and he was made as active supporter. His main weapon is a VARIS-class sniper rifle, capable of firing at the range of 6.5 Km with 6 shots per minute. Firepower of this rifle is comparable to concentrated shot from one of Samael`s long-barrel cannons, but without losing any power on distance. Baal is also quite mobile and capable of changing positions in mid-battle. However, this unit isn`t built as most of KMFs and requires assistance when in danger, even though he has means to defend himself from minor forces, a KMF of the same level as Lancelot Crusader or higher may be very dangerous for Baal.

* * *

 **PS from Ronin: What can I say? I love Gundam Dynames and I`ve decided to include it here. Looks, specs and armor are the same, but it doesn't have shields.**

 **So what do you guys think about these KMFs? Just who might be piloting them? Try and guess. And, yes, all of them will be in the story, that`s a promise. Azazel already is in story and (spoiler warning) Baal incoming. Review, ask, question, I`m ready and waiting for your messages.**

 **See ya!**


	41. Last peaceful days

**Four weeks and three days after Alexander`s death.**

 **Ashford Academy grounds**

"Again, Villetta, what are we doing here?" Gabriel asked sivernette trying to pass through the crowd of students and civilians. "I`m not really into this kind of a thing, you know."

"Oh please, I know you are only complaining because you wanted to sleep longer." Villetta remarked with a smirk.

"Well… We did have quite a busy night." Gabriel replied, blushing slightly, recalling the events of the past night. "Only natural that I would want to have some time to recharge my batteries."

"You were the lead player, Gabriel. I just followed orders, like you are doing right now" Villetta reminded him, until she leaned a little closer and quietly spoke in alluring voice. "And if you follow them precisely, I will make up for it… And you won`t regret a single second spent with me here afterwards."

Gabriel knew this kind of a voice and she really meant what she was saying. He only had to nod and "follow orders". Besides, spending time with Villetta like that was more than welcomed by Red Lightning. After all, she was now his official lover.

Quite a number of things had happened throughout the past week, some were bad and some were good. In the bad department, Grayson now had a new CO, Justine Catalonia, who was anything but a competent commander and soldier. That idiot had no idea how to lead this special force and because of this was he and Gabriel with Villetta were now constantly arguing unable to cope with this man`s policies, like judging people by noble rank instead of a military`s, undermining achievements of original Templers, and the worst decision that noble prick did was insulting the memory of Templers` founder and first CO, Major General Alexander Grayson. That was practically the last straw and caused practically an uprising within the ranks of Special Force, resulting in massive fist fight between the members of original Special Force and newbies. Only the arrival of Gabriel and Princess Cornelia had stopped this chaos, when original Templers followed the direct order from Cornelia, while the new additions and Justine were still up for a fight. Gabriel was forced to give a collective apology for this action after Cornelia had left the HQ, as he was strong-armed by Catalonia, and if he didn`t, than Gabriel could literally say goodbye to his and most of his subordinates carriers. However, what was simply infuriating for all Templers is the fact that Suzaku was again in Special Force, in the rank of a Major, along with the rank of a Knight of Princess Euphemia and piloting Arthorius Cavalier. It took Gabriel a lot of nerve and will not to kill that brat on sight. Presence of calmer Villetta helped a lot to prevent a homicide.

Speaking of whom, Gabriel did get things in his head in order and, after a long night of thinking, he made some serious decisions. First of all, he ended his relations with Monica, seeing how they were practically moving nowhere and it was quite… teenage. It was clear as a day to Gabriel that he did had a crush on her, but once all those events happened, he had to rearrange his entire life and his views on life. He couldn`t just continue on being so laid back and a simple joker, he had to mature up and become a man. And he did, and Monica didn`t take this very well, as she was convinced that Gabriel was better the way he used to be, but there was no turning around this time. So, after quite the argument and slap on his face, Gabriel was officially single. That earned him some questioning looks from Guilford and Nonette, but Cornelia only said that this had to be done and that she had a feeling that she wasn`t Gabriel`s type. Truth to be told, she really wasn`t, as Gabriel did like Monica, he wasn`t really attracted to her, as she was… immature and "young". Youngest Grayson had to admit that he shared his father`s views on this subject, namely on type of the woman best suited for him: strong willed, respected and respectful, caring, but not overbearing, someone who understood you. And out of all women he knew; only Villetta fit the bill perfectly, and Gabriel did realize that he liked her more than just a friend. So he started thinking on how to approach her, planning, which wasn`t his specialty in relations.

You can imagine the shock and surprise when just a day after Gabriel singled himself, Villetta approached him informally and invited on a diner. That was one bomb that Gabriel didn`t see coming, but he didn`t turn down the offer. And later that evening she did reveal that she herself was… infatuated with him for a while now and was simply waiting for Gabriel to break up with Monica. Another shock for Gabriel, but he did return the favor and confessed his feelings. Needless to say, Villetta was on cloud nine and after that diner they both went into Gabriel`s apartment for… confirmation of their bond. On the next morning, almost all original Templers had noticed how "informal" the two looked at each other.

Was their relationship progressing too fast and was that "confirmation" way to early? It probably was, but neither Villetta nor Gabriel wanted to change what has happened. For them, it simply was their way with each other and they felt comfortable around each other with this kind of a way. All because they trusted each other, not simply as comrades or friends, but as lovers and soldiers. Both knew that they could die in a blink of an eye on battlefield and there was no telling what could happen to them next time they are in the field. So, instead of fearing for the future and what it had in store for them both, Gabriel and Villetta simply decided to live in the moment with each other and not fear it. They were crystal clear in their feelings for one another: Gabriel and Villetta loved each other and want to be together. They didn`t need all those dates, walks and chaste kisses. All they wanted is to be with one another and that was why they trusted each so much. They were enjoying the time they had with one another and didn`t give a damn about traditions.

However, today was something interesting for Gabriel. Villetta suddenly decided to drag him to Ashford Academy`s festival, not telling him why and for what reason she decided to do so. She never mentioned that she liked this sort of thing to begin with, but now she was leading the way towards the back door of the gym, where Gabriel had noticed quite a number of his Templers in civil cloths waiting for him. Once Gabriel was insight, they all nodded to Villetta. Grayson decided to ask.

"Okay, Villetta, what`s this all about? I can understand that we all have a day off, but I can hardly see how all of our men are here with us. Care to elaborate on your plan?" Gabriel asked half-seriously.

"All right, no need to get so flustered, love." She quietly added. "The truth is about a month and a half ago, Templers agreed to participate in the upcoming tournament, which will be held here. The interesting thing about this tournament is that it was Alex`s idea. And it`s a very… unique tournament."

"I`m listening." Gabriel had his full attention towards this tournament now.

"It`s better if we go inside." Villetta opened up the door and went inside.

Gabriel only sighed and followed after her. Templers were not far behind. The group entered massive gym, where Gabriel had noticed was almost just as many people as was outside, all discussing something and waiting for the main event to happen. And once he was inside the building, Grayson saw 32 modern VR simulators, all the top notch quality. They were practically the military grade, Templar`s quality to be exact. And, after observing the gear, Gabriel heard a voice of certain perverted she-devil coming his way.

"Gabriel!" Grayson turned on his left only to be hugged by Milly. "You are back!"

Needless to say, Gabriel felt himself a bit awkward, especially once he felt to things on his skin: Milly`s chest and Villetta`s death glare.

"Milly, as much as I`m glad to see you," Gabriel finally released himself from her. "What`s all the commotion around here? And what do I have to do with that?"

"Oh, this is simply grand, Gabriel." Milly happily proclaimed. "Your older brother was a total GENEUS. Thanks to him, the Ashford Academy has become the official launch place for the first of its kind VR game."

Gabriel`s eyebrow rose, questioning everything he just heard. He decided to ask, anyway.

"And what is this game?" Gabriel asked Milly, who immediately gave him a CD with the name of the game, which caused Gabriel`s eyes widen in total surprise. "Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield…" At this moment, Gabriel`s mind short-circuited for a second, before restarting with a question. "What the…"

"Yes! This is the game that we are playing today." Milly happily proclaimed. "This game was developed by one of the companies my grandpa still owns and it was based all around Alexander`s ideas."

"Say what?"

"About three months ago, he came to my grandpa and presented a concept of game, where giant mobile suits, like Knightmares, but bigger and better, fight with each other in all-out battles. Hell, he practically commanded the entire development of this game, turning this into a huge success. We`ve presented it in E3, where we`ve rocked with Gundam. We`ve already sold about a couple of millions copies, and your brother got around 25% of the sell`s income, and today is the official launch day, which will be opened up with the multiplayer tournament of the top players, battling all out in this masterpiece." Milly explained the whole thing. "And, since Alex is not with us, I thought that you might try yourself in this."

Gabriel`s mind was literally in the state of mental shock. His father has made a fortune… on a Gundam franchise?! Now it became clear just what he was doing all that time in his cabinet and how the heck was he this freaking rich to afford the sponsorship of Arthorius. Hell, when Gabriel had gained access to the bank accounts of his brother, he literally saw a budget of a small country. His dad made a profit on his own universe, which became now a bestseller among video games…

Gabriel only had one thing to say about it all.

 _"_ _Holy shit this is so GENEUS!"_ Gabriel mentally shouted out. _"How the hell I didn`t think about it myself?!"_

"So, are you in or you are not?" Milly asked Gabriel, who quickly came back in this world.

"Hell yeah! I`m game." Gabriel proclaimed. "Also, who is participating in this, aside from me?"

"Don`t worry, we`ve got quite a company here." Milly said to him. "Rivalz, Suzaku, Lelouch, Nina and a lot of others participate. I`ve got to warn you though: Rivalz and Suzaku are practically kings in this game, with their Strike Freedom Gundam and Gundam Exia R2."

Those two twats pilot those two machines? Well… at least Gabriel will have some challenge. Because, there are three things Gabriel excels at: kicking ass, piloting a mech and Gundams. And today he is going to use all those qualities to the fullest. And it will really help him relax, because beating the living shit out of Rivalz, who really drove Gabriel to his limit with him thinking that Gabriel is hitting on Milly, and Suzaku, who literally left his father when was need and is all around jerk, is the best kind of a relaxation, aside from his quality time with Villetta. Speaking of whom, Gabriel made a mental note to tell her that she is the best woman a man can ask for.

Now, back to kicking asses…

* * *

 **Ten minutes later.**

Gabriel stationed himself in the seat of VR simulator and put on the VR gear on his head. His hands were on the controls. He ran through VAST roster of mobile suits, looking for the one he needed the most. At first he was looking to take into this battle his all time favorite Gundam Deathscythe Hell, but then an idea hit him and he chose a completely different Gundam. One that he always loved just for two simple reasons.

One- he looked freaking awesome.

Second- it was Alex`s favorite Gundam of them all.

And it only would do justice to him, as he was replacing him in this tournament and Gabriel will honor his memory.

Then the countdown of launching pilot began.

"Rivalz, Strike Freedom, let`s roll!"

"Suzaku Kururugi, Exia, launching!"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, Gundam Seravee, going out!"

"Milly Ashford, Gaia Gundam, going out!

"Villetta Nu, Masurao, heading out!"

And then Gabriel`s turn came.

"Gabriel Grayson, Gundam Epyon, launching!" And red frame of Epyon headed out towards the heated battle.

* * *

 **Seraphim`s Base. Prefecture Chiba. 20 km. away from Tokyo Settlement.**

"So, that`s all that we`ve managed to gather up here?" Vergil asked Lucina, looking at the military map of the Kanto region. "Is there no other way we can bolster our numbers, in your opinion?"

"No, there isn`t." Lucina concluded. "All resistance forces in Japan are now officially divided between two leaders: Zero and you. And Zero has the advantage."

Vergil sighed, looking at the numbers of his followers and how much forces and resources he had at his disposal. He has been working none stop, building up his own separate organization and armed force to combat Britannia and his enemies. And he had to say that he had made a very great job of creating this force in just under 2 months. He gathered up around himself resistance fighters, Britannia`s deserters and enemies, freelance fighters and such, creating his own private army, loyal to him and Euphemia. And this was one force that demanded to be reckoned with.

Under Vergil`s direct command were quite large forces with vast resources and a number of trained soldiers. Vergil gathered about 1700 men under his command, all being prepared to follow only his orders and aware of his ideals. With three factories and one full industrial site at his disposal, Vergil`s army was reinforced with 70 Ashikagas, 20 Akumas, 7 Raikous and 5 Gekkas MK-2 at his disposal, and that`s not to mention the Black Knights that decided to follow him with their 41 Ashikagas, 10 Edinburgs, 12 Sutherlands, along with Morgraine Vengeance and Morgraine Vindicator and his personal Seraphim. On the surface, it appeared like a separate division of Black Knights, led by Vergil personally and assisted by Kallen, Inoue, Sugiyama and Lucina, along with the forces that Zero allowed him to take. However, it was practically a whole different unit, serving not to Kyoto or Zero, but directly to Vergil, and all players now had to take into the consideration Vergil. Still, he knew that even with those forces and trainings that he was putting his forces through, the advantage was still in Durmail`s favor.

After Zero had sent him and all those who were with him here, Vergil revealed to command stuff and Kallen that those new forces are under direct command of Durmail Catalonia and that they outnumber Cornelia`s forces. At first, nobody understood what it really meant, but after Vergil revealed them that he had a secret meeting with commander of Templers, Gabriel, and the contents of that meeting, all became clear as day. Kallen, Inoue and Sugiyama now knew that the real battle is only coming up and they better be prepared. However, the fact that Vergil had a meeting like that with one of Cornelia`s top commanders still raised a question about Vergil`s true intentions, but he quickly said that this was Gabriel`s personal thanks for rescue on Kamine and for assistance in battle with Chinese forces. And, as bonus, he secretly gave Vergil one of them most guarded secrets of Britannia- Solaris Drive Core, the same one that was installed on his own personal Knightmare. And now Lucina was tuning up Seraphim for the new Drive Core to be installed.

Back to Durmail and future conflict. Gabriel had also sent Vergil all that he asked, namely the data on Britannia`s forces in closest proximity to Japan and inside the country, along with Durmail`s friends and supporters. That information had allowed him to begin building up the strategy and making preparations for the battle. Still, all that he had managed so far wasn`t quite enough to give him a decisive advantage over Durmail. All because of Kyoto and Zero`s influence over the resistance groups scattered around in Japan and still rallied by them. The only other few options that Vergil saw were resistance forces on Hokkaido and Okinawa that were far more independent and were willing to make a contact with Vergil. Their combined might was in 2350 men, 120 Ashikagas, 40 Akumas and about several dozen Britannia`s captured Knightmares. If they were to join up with Vergil, than scales would be tipped in his favor and in favor of Cornelia when the entire battle starts. However, there was still a matter of transporting them and Vergil didn`t have transports to get them to him fast. But even with those forces, there were Kyoto and Zero, who wouldn`t like to see Vergil helping Britannia without their knowledge. In their eyes, it would look like a treachery. But they still had quite vast recourses and industrial power behind them. And Vergil needed them to succeed in taking down Durmail.

There was just one chance, but Vergil was willing to take it. He needed more troops and resources at his disposal. After sighing, he turned his attention to Kallen and Sugiyama.

"Kallen, contact Ainu Resistance Forces and tell them that we`ll get them their transports." Kallen nodded and went to do so. "Kent, make a call to Okinawa and tell them to get ready for transporting." Then Vergil turned to Lucina. "Lucina, give me a direct link with Six Houses of Kyoto."

"With Kyoto? What are you planning?" She asked him. "They`ve made it clear that they are only in support of Zero, not you."

"We have no alternative. I can get those transports trough Cornelia, but I need Kyoto if I intend to take down Durmail`s army. And I don`t see any other options to get more power." Vergil confessed. "My only option is Kyoto and brightness of their leader, Mistress Sumeragi." Vergil went out of the table towards the screen on the wall.

Lucina understood what he meant and simply activated the video link with Kyoto Houses. In the next few seconds, Vergil saw the faces of leaders of Six Houses of Kyoto; all accept for one that he really needed. However, Vergil knew that she was listening and thinking over all of that. Vergil only hoped that Kaguya Sumeragi is as bright and smart as she is told.

Taizo Kirihara was the first to speak up.

 _"_ _Seraphim, what do you want from us?"_ Older man wasn`t a big fan of Seraphim. _"State your business and be quick about it. You aren`t welcomed, Britannia`s sympathizer."_

"I don`t have any intention to pick a fight with Kyoto, that I can assure you." Vergil stated. "Nor I`m a Britannia`s spy. And I believe that I deserve at least some respect from you, Kirihara. Need I remind you of Sawasaki and his Chinese friends?"

 _"_ _We remember that well, but that doesn`t excuse the fact that you`ve saved both Cornelia and Gabriel Grayson, the last one on two occasions."_ One of the leaders reminded him. _"You should`ve killed them back there on Kamine."_

"And risk an all out slaughter of Japanese in retaliation for this action?" Vergil questioned his logic. "I`ve made my position clear as day and I do intend to follow it. You should`ve learned by now that I`m not Zero and I`ve got no intention to fight a war against a Britannia when I'm not prepared for it. In any event, I`ve got some important information and I do believe that you will find it worth your interest."

 _"_ _Speak then."_ Kirihara permitted.

"I`ve managed to get my hands on information, regarding the newly transferred forces in Japan." Vergil began. "According to my Intel, these forces don`t follow Cornelia`s commands. In reality, they are under command of Duke Durmail, the main opposition to Cornelia`s reforms in Japan."

 _"_ _Is this information valid enough to believe in?"_ One of the leaders asked.

"Positive, it comes directly from Cornelia`s office." Vergil stated.

 _"_ _And who has provided you with this information? Do you have a spy in there?"_

"No, the source of this information is my own younger brother, Gabriel Grayson."

That was one thing that none of the Kyoto leaders weren`t expecting to hear. And immediately caused the uproar from elderly men.

 _"_ _Filthy traitor!"_

 _"_ _Cornelia`s collaborator!"_

 _"_ _Damned Spy!"_

"Enough!" Now Vergil spoke in perfect Japanese to have an effect on them and he did. "Call me whatever you want, I don`t care. I`m only here because I don`t have any other options to prevent a catastrophe from happening."

 _"_ _Save your petty excuses! We`ve heard enough and that`s enough for us to strip you of your command and execute for treason."_ Kirihara has stated angrily. _"We`ll have your head, Seraphim."_

"Do that and all of your clandestine activities, along with all your treaties with Chinese Federation and Sawasaki on giving up Hokkaido and Kyushu after their invasion will be sent to Cornelia and Zero as well, not to mention the entire world." Vergil revealed his trump card. "And I do mean that. I`ve got means to do that."

That was one revelation that Kyoto group wasn`t expecting to hear from Vergil. All members of the group looked pale and shocked from this and couldn`t find right words to put. Vergil knew that this would be the reaction. Soon after Fukuoka Operation, Vergil had reviewed the entire Chinese campaign and how it was organized. After some analysis, he discovered that the only way Chinese could be ready to repel the attack for Britannia in such short notice is only by acquiring help from the inside, including data on forces, resources and many other things. He also noticed that this invasion was planned in months and he was dead sure that Sawasaki had a friend inside Japan to give him an easy access to Kyushu. After some pondering, Vergil had Lucina to hack into Kyoto`s network and see if those guys were involved in this. Vergil`s intuition was right on this one: it was Kyoto that helped Sawasaki all this time, giving him Intel, money and all that he needed. In return, Sawasaki promised to them to put all them in the governing positions in his Japan, which will be under protection from Chinese Federation. In short, Six Houses of Kyoto had planned to cell Japan to China to get their own ambitions fulfilled. And if this information were to be revealed to the public, all members would be dead in less than a day, because they would be hunted down by literally everyone in Japan, Britannians, Japanese, Black Knights and Vergil personally. He himself wanted to put a bullet in each of their heads for their hypocrisy and deceptions. They were just like High Eunuchs, caring only for their own pockets and money. And how better to make a profit? Through unstoppable war and constant fighting, that`s why Kyoto has been supporting the resistance and raising their funds. And even with Cornelia`s reforms giving those guys more money than they had hoped, their greed only swell as well. This prompt them to make even more risky and shady business, like with Sawasaki and could possibly make them allies with Durmail, which Vergil couldn`t allow. And for that reason he decided to reveal them this. Another reason was to get the attention from Mistress Sumeragi, as he believed that she wouldn`t have anything to do with those shady things. Girl was quite clever, as she was the head of Sumeragi Conglomerate, the company that literally controlled all of Kyoto`s resources, which put Kaguya in a position of de-facto leader of all Kyoto. Vergil needed not the support from those businessmen, but from a 14-year old head of Sumeragi clan.

After some pause, Kirihara spoke again.

 _"_ _What evidence do you possess?"_

"All." Vergil simply stated. "I`ve read and checked all data personally. And because of that I don`t want to talk to any of you filth."

 _"_ _Then whom do you wish to talk to? We are the heads of Kyoto, after all."_ One of the shocked leaders spoke. _"There is no one who is above us."_

"I know that there is someone who holds all of your actives in control." Vergil replied. "Am I right, Miss Kaguya Sumeragi, Head of Sumeragi Conglomerate and Mistress of Kyoto?"

And in the next second a frame of a young 14-year old girl showed up.

 _"_ _Your knowledge is impeccable, Seraphim."_ She spoke in half-serious tone. _"You are almost as great as master Zero!"_

"It`s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ms. Sumeragi." Vergil bowed his head before her. "I believe that you would be interested in hearing what I have to say to you."

 _"_ _Before we start, I would like to get a look at those files you`ve mentioned. If you truly want me to trust you…"_ In a split second, Sumeragi received a message in form of those documents.

"The moment I`ve linked up with Kyoto, I knew that you were online too, so I`ve sent those files in advance to prove that my information is accurate." Vergil clarified. "There are also files about the matter I wished to discuss with you."

Kaguya only nodded and prepared herself to whatever Vergil had to tell her.

 _"_ _Very well, you have my full attention, Seraphim."_

* * *

 **30 minutes later.**

After Vergil had finished up telling Kaguya the entire story about upcoming civil war, there was an intense silence on both ends. Young girl was smart, almost a genius when it came down to those matters and Vergil knew that she could understand the real extent of this problem and how to deal with it. And Kaguya had to agree with Seraphim: they had no other choice, but to ally with Cornelia on this one. Otherwise, Area 11 will be soaked in blood of Japanese and deaths will go up to millions. And it must not happen at any cost, even if it meant the aliment with Cornelia li Britannia, which seemed a lot more appealing than fighting against her. Kaguya kept a close eye on all her activities and reforms she has been promoting and everything that she has done has only made things better for both Britannians and Japanese. And Durmail could`ve easily destroyed everything and made things even worse than they were when Clovis was still alive. No, she needed to stop it.

 _"_ _You`ll have the full support from us on all levels, Seraphim."_ She firmly stated. _"Weapons, Knightmares, resources and more will be sent to you as soon as you give word. As for the rest of the Black Knights…"_

"I`ve figured that Zero won`t cooperate with me." Vergil sighed. "He is still planning that assault on Tokyo Settlement. And from the looks of it, he`ll be ready in two weeks or so."

 _"_ _I`ll make sure that he knows about Durmail and all of this."_ Kaguya replied. _"Perhaps, I`ll be able to stop that foolish attack. By the way, are you sure that Cornelia will help to get additional forces here?"_

"Positive. She has no intention to let Durmail win this and she knows that we are her only chance." Vergil firmly stated. "She can`t trust Schneizel with this and there are a lot of Durmail`s friends in the parliament. They`ll surely cover up his coup."

 _"_ _I`ll take your word for it. Also, as a sign of my good will, I wish to entrust you with something, Seraphim."_ Kaguya tipped a few buttons and an image of an unknown Knightmare appeared. _"Our prized possession, we`ve built it thanks to data from your sister`s Morgraine, Guren MK-2 and JLF`s Yamato prototype. This is 7.5_ _th_ _Generation Advanced High-Speed Assault Knightmare Frame Susanoo, our answer to Britannia`s Arthorius. I believe that you`ll find him more useful than Zero."_

"Susanoo, god of storms and seas…" Vergil mused. "It sure looks intimidating, but I don`t have capable pilots to handle this thing. I myself use my personal Knightmare and have no need to replace it with Susanoo, no offence."

 _"_ _Then use him as your secret weapon when need arises."_ Kaguya recommended. _"I have a feeling that sooner or later you`ll find a suitable pilot for it."_

"I`ll trust your word, Lady Sumeragi, as for…"

"Vergil, Lady Sumeragi, you better see this!" Lucina suddenly spoke out and clicked in the news channel.

Vergil looked at the additional view. He saw a press-conference with his mother making some sort of announcement.

Wait…

 _"_ _The countdown starts today..."_

 _"_ _I, Cornelia li Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11 and Protector of this Area, hereby declare to all my subjects, may they be Britannians or Japanese, that I announce the reestablishment of Area 11 into an Autonomous State of Japan."_ Cornelia declared. _"Within this nation`s borders, all nations will be viewed as absolutely equal in all regards. Discrimination and restrictions against any race or nation shall be abandoned for equality and peace. With this, I officially declare that all those who wish to participate, whether they be Britannians, Japanese or any other nation, they are welcomed and shall be protected by me. To further solidify this declaration and finally bring stability and peace in Japan, I welcome Zero and Seraphim to a peaceful meeting at Mount Fuji in two weeks, at the site where Autonomous State of Japan shall officially be established. It is time we bury our swords and abandon all hatred for each other. Enough blood has been spilled and no more lives must be lost for our foolishness. I wish to settle this once and for all with peace and talk, not with war and blood. I only hope that you`ll agree to it."_

"And so, the countdown starts…" Vergil mused for himself.

* * *

 **Under Viceroy`s Palace.**

"General, I`m telling you that subject's body and brain have been completely healed, but we couldn`t detect any metal activity from him just yet." One of the scientists was reporting to Bartley. "As for the physical conditions, it exceeded all our expectations. Subject`s body is far more enduring and stronger than any elite trained specialist. Even his older wounds have healed completely and we`ve even inflicted some other minor damage on him to see how he reacts to it. To our surprise, his body begins to heal almost instantly and blood begins to circulate in the most helpful way. The dispersal of toxins and other chemicals has been maximally reduced, giving him abnormal endurance and even a longer lifespan."

"In other words, we`ve almost completed phase 4 already." Bartley mused. "The only thing that remains is to reactivate his brain and install the new persona. Get on with that!"

Unknown to both of them, someone has heard them. They thought that they were speaking safely in front of seemingly inactive man, but they were wrong. And that was proven when this person had opened his eyes and laid his vision on a very familiar frame in front him.

 _"_ _Belial…"_ He thought to himself. _"So… I`m alive, after all."_

* * *

 **Next time: Meeting at Mt. Fuji; Revelations and treachery; War begins.**

 **After Next time: Battle for Tokyo; Cornelia`s and Euphie`s lives on the brink of death; Dark Angel rises from the grave…**


	42. ASJ Metting War begins

**Six weeks and three days since Alexander`s death.**

 **Cornelia`s G-1. Autonomous State of Japan`s announcement site.**

Cornelia was inspecting how things were going and how the preparations were almost completed. So far it seemed like everything was going well and without a hitch, but she knew that right now was the most dangerous time and just one minor slip up could lead to a potential catastrophe. She needed to avoid it at all costs or ASJ will never be a success that it should be. In Cornelia`s mind, this was the best solution to this constant war and instability within the society, which needed to be solved as soon as possible. Of course, many members of her family have expressed disagreement and negativity about this plan, such as Carine and Guinevere, but those two had no idea whatsoever about politics. Schneizel and her oldest brother have expressed support about it.

As for the Emperor… he only said that Cornelia is allowed to do whatever she wants, but never to challenge him like that. For Charles, it was an indirect challenge and an insult to all that his Britannia stood for. He could`ve easily crush Cornelia and Euphemia without a second thought, as he had told his daughter. And then Cornelia proposed a deal to him: Cornelia and Euphemia will renounce their Royal heritage and shall remain in Japan as rulers, without rights on throne or anything of that sort. They will no longer be Princess and will remain as nobility and inherit the name of their mother, as she was also a very powerful figure once. On that Charles agreed, which was a relief for both Cornelia and Euphie, as they`ve already decided on this one and had no regrets whatsoever with this decision. They weren`t losing anything too valuable and instead were shielding themselves from all political scheming from their family, along with protecting Cornelia`s child from the fate of being a member Imperial Family. Cornelia wished to raise her baby in peace, not being restrained by her family`s politics. It was practically the only thing that her Alex left her and she`ll break the whole world if needed to protect it.

This agreement wasn`t yet made public and only Darlton, Guilford, Nonette and Gabriel knew about it. Darlton and Guilford only said that they`ll follow her where ever she goes. Nonette expressed her opinion with a laughter and joy, as she was proud of her cousins for ditching those "Royal arses" like that and has also confessed that a thought of a early retirement and never ending vacation has crossed her mind and she thinks that maybe it`s time to put down her Round`s cape. As for Gabriel, he said that he`ll follow her to the depths of Hell if needed. After all, he promised to protect his mother.

The time of the main event was closing in. Cornelia and Gabriel, knowing that this very well be the most intense and dangerous time, have taken all precautions they could. The stadium was guarded by no less but 150 Knightmares and around 50 tanks. Templers were also dispatched, but Justine Catalonia made his own move when he placed himself and his loyalists inside the stadium, while having Gabriel`s forces outside. Suzaku Kururugi was also dispatched along with the Avalon and his Arthorius Cavalier. Akashi and Lancelot Liberty were also here, as well as their respective pilots. Majority of forces here consisted of Gloucesters, while only Templers were the only unit with Edinburgs. Justine Catalonia commanded them all from the cockpit of his personalized Lancelot Dominion, heavy-armored version of Sentinel and colored in Catalonia`s personal colors. Nobody knew what could happen at here, but Gabriel had a feeling that if things were to go south here, then they`ll hit the South Pole in no time.

And right now all five were in the G-1, looking over the last details and discussing what shall happen next.

"Looks like the party is ready to start." Nonette remarked. "Only thing remains are the honor guests."

"I can`t help, but feel like you are not taking it seriously, Lady Enneagram." Darlton noted. "This is no party we are talking about. In fact, there are so many things that can go wrong here."

"Oh, don`t be so nervous, Darlton." Nonette shrugged. "You`ll only upset Nellie. And we all know that she doesn`t need to worry too much right now." She said in more serious tone. "It`s better this way."

"Well, I agree with you, Nonette." Euphie cheerfully proclaimed. "Everything is going to go fine. I`m sure it will."

"If you are trying to cheer me up, than it doesn`t work very well." Cornelia sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Nellie, don`t get like that. It`s not good for a baby." Nonette pointed out.

Gabriel had to give Nonette a credit. Out of all Cornelia`s closest friends and supporters, Nonette was the most serious and protective one when it came down to Cornelia and her upcoming baby. Nobody expected that one of the most laid back people in the world could be such a serious and responsible caretaker. Nonette was near of Cornelia more often than even Guilford, watching over her like a hawk and helping with whatever problem there was. She regulated her diet, reduced strain on her from work and a lot more. Needless to say, all were in state shock.

"Nonette, I can take care of her myself, thank you."

"I know you can, Nellie." Nonette simply said in caring voice. "You`ll be the best mom ever once your little kiddo pops out, but that doesn`t mean that you don`t need help."

"Well, this is something I can agree with Nonette here." Gabriel spoke up, surprising everyone. "Back in my time, the only few you could trust to handle us were Darlton, Guilford, Euphie and most often Nonette. And out of all four, no offence, she did the best job and you couldn`t even be happier. Man, Nonette was practically like a second mom to us."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you, Gabriel." Nonette almost tear up. "See, even your own future son agrees with me."

"Wait… I thought I was the one who took care of you the most!" Euphie glared at Gabriel.

"Sorry, auntie, but you were… not as good as my parents expected you to be." Gabriel was trying to find the right words. "After that time when Maria almost dyed her hair, mom decided to put Nonette for keeping an eye on us at all times."

"She tried WHAT?!" Cornelia almost shouted out, and then looked at Euphie. "Euphie…"

"I-I…"

Gabriel laughed at this scene as hard as he could. It was simply golden, seeing his mom berating his aunt for the slip up that she didn`t do, yet. That was simply… brilliant.

Nonette saw how her nephew was having a great time and decided to ease up the air here, along with practice her harassing skills.

"By the way, have you heard the latest news?" Nonette said in her casual voice. "Looks like someone in Templers have finally moved to the men`s echelon."

That statement quickly gained the attention from all who was present in here, including Cornelia and Euphie, who stopped their little argument. Gabriel realized almost immediately what she was talking about.

"Nonette, I thought I`ve told that I don`t want to hear anything about your conquests." Cornelia warned her.

"I`m not talking about myself, sis. I`m talking about a certain Lightning here." She looked with a sly grin o her face at Gabriel. "So, I didn`t knew you had a thing for your subordinates, Gabriel."

That statement literally made Grayson`s face red as his Akashi, along with shocking almost everyone here. Cornelia was the first one to speak up.

"Gabriel… did you use your position to…"

"What?!" Gabriel knew what his mother meant. "Of course I didn`t! It was at the mutual agreement."

"Oh yeah it was." Nonette added. "And both parties are now a serious item. I must say that you are even better at getting the best ladies than Clovis was."

"Hey, that sounded like an insult." Gabriel took an offence to that one. "When Grayson dates someone, he keeps his sight only at his date. And when we love someone, that`s for keeps. Period."

"I believe that we are missing a certain point here." Darlton looked at the young man. "I personally curious, just who could`ve made you forget about miss Monica?"

"I would like to know that myself." Cornelia stated in serious tone. "I know that you and Monica were dating, but you`ve broke up recently. So, who is it, son?"

"You really are going to force me onto it?" Gabriel asked them. "You do know that I`ve got a full right to reveal my personal life to you?"

"Oh, c`mon. I already know who it is and all I can say is that it`s a really great pick, Grayson." Nonette gave him thumbs up. "Seriously, she is simply gorgeous in all places and you`ve managed to have some fun time with her after your first date. If anything, I`m a little jealous of her."

"After your first… Gabriel, you better explain yourself." Cornelia demanded from her son. "Just who is that vulgar girl and just how could you do something so… indecent after your first date?!"

"Okay, first off, you take that "vulgar girl" comment back." Gabriel demanded. "Second, I`m 18 years old, I serve in the military and I`ve been literally through Hell. If anything, I believe I`m capable of handling myself. And third, if you say another bad word about Villetta, then we`re gonna have a serious problem here."

"Villetta, as in your former XO?" Guilford asked. "I see what you meant, Nonette. And, truth to be told, I did notice the looks you were giving each other for a while now."

"So, it`s Villetta Nu that got your heart?" Darlton looked at Gabriel with the approving smile. "Well, I know that these kinds of relations do happen. Soldier`s life is never an easy one and just having someone who can understand your feelings and comfort you spiritually is better than all medals combined."

"I… didn`t know you`ve had it in you, General." Gabriel, like everyone was stunned.

"Kid, she may be older then you for about 5 years or so, but when you protect her honor without a second thought in front of Princess Cornelia, your mother no less that speaks volumes. Besides, I know that Alex always regarded her as one of his closest and most trusted friends and he had a knack in reading people."

"Also, if I had known that there was something shady or bad going on between you two, I would`ve made sure that she was on the other side of the Earth already." Nonette chinned in. "But I know when I see a really good couple and you two are simply platinum."

"So, it`s Villetta then." Cornelia sighed in slight relief. "I have to say that I was afraid it was Ashford`s heiress or some other young girls, but Lt.-Colonel Villetta… Well, this is something I can be safe with."

"So, it`s alright for us then?" Gabriel asked.

"Gabriel, I know what you`ve been through and how you`ve grown up since Kamine. All that has happened with us had greatly shaken us all and I was afraid that you might make a mistake. But, with her at your side, I can be calm at least. However, it does trouble me that you two already had… private time." Cornelia spoke politely.

"You know, mom, it did trouble us at first too: in bed after the first date." Gabriel confessed. "Next morning was really awkward, along with the rest of the day, until we`ve talked during the evening and finally clarified things. And afterwards, we`ve just decided to go with it. All because I literally can breathe easily around her, I don`t have to hide my emotions or act as if everything okay. I know that Villetta does understand me and trusts me with her life, just like I do. I know that we have rushed things, but did it not on a whim, but because we didn`t wanted waste time on dates, ceremonies and other basically pointless stuff. All we needed was to have each other, to be with one another and… Oh, to protestant hell with this filler, I love her!"

Cornelia only could chuckle at her son`s confession, but deep down she was glad that he had someone like that in his life. She learned that love doesn`t wait around and it simply comes and it`s lovers' job not to let it go away. Cornelia envied Villetta a little, because she knew that in terms of relations, Gabriel was very much alike with her Alex. He was considerate, supporting and loyal to no end. They`ve cherished all the time and memories they had, because they also understood that their lives can always end. The only difference was that Alex and Cornelia only tested their feelings after Narita and it took her that cursed night when he almost died to realize how much he meant for her. Gabriel and Villetta already knew that they wanted to be with each other and wouldn`t have it any other way. For them, it would`ve been a waste of time just to test out their bond when it was already forged through camaraderie and developed into friendship, and afterwards bloomed into love. This kind of love is forged in the most difficult and troublesome circumstances, but often proven to be the strongest bonds ever. All because the lovers know the price and conditions of their affection, how it was forged and just how strong their bond. And because of that Cornelia now cherished every memory she had with Alex and all his belongings. Because of that she loved her future daughter so much already. She was theirs child, her and Alex`s, and with her lived a small part of him. And Cornelia will cherish it forever and raise their beloved child in harmony and love. Just like they had wanted.

After some of her thinking, she spoke up.

"Well, that`s all I needed to know." Cornelia spoke up rising from her seat. "If anything, I too a little jealous of you two."

"Why is that?"

"You`ve had more courage to confess your feelings then me and your father combined." Cornelia said with the smile. "Granted you did confess…"

"First thing I did after we`ve sorted things out." Gabriel stated. "And like Hell I`m going back on my word."

"Good to know. Now, I believe it`s time for the main event." Cornelia and members of her main stuff went outside of G-1 to begin the ceremony.

* * *

Once outside, Gabriel was quickly approached by his CO, Justine Catalonia. That self-absorbed and centered brat literally drew Gabriel to his limits even more then Suzaku ever did. And that was saying something.

"Tell me, Grayson, just what could`ve our Viceroy needed of you?" He asked mockingly. "You are barely even worth noticing and yet she gives so much attention to you instead of more noble and worthy candidates."

Luckily for him, Cornelia gave Gabriel a permission to speak freely his mind and so he could be honest with his opinion with this idiot.

"I`m not at liberty to reveal this information, sir." Gabriel flatly stated.

"You do realize that you are speaking to your superior officer, commoner?" Catalonia asked again.

"My orders come from Viceroy herself, sir." Gabriel glared at him threateningly. "And you are in no position to demand answers on those kinds of questions. As for why Her Highness summoned me along with them, I believe my record and achievements make me a far more valid source of help then some other people."

"Why you insolent worm!" Catalonia snapped and literally tried to slap Gabriel, but more seasoned veteran easily caught the hand and gripped it. "Let me go…"

"Let me remind you something, sir." Gabriel tightened the grip on Catalonia`s hand. "I`m not one of your numerous mistresses and I believe you do understand how I`ve earned my moniker "Red Lightning"? Also, do not forget that while you may be of higher origin then I, I, on the other hand, made my way into the military all by myself and have learned how to quickly dispatch of self-entitled twats with swiftness."

After that Gabriel released Justine`s hand and the man went on his own to his Dominion. Gabriel went closer to his Akashi, checking that it was in proper condition if things were to go south. Once he was near of the machine, he noticed that Suzaku was standing I front of him, his look literally saying that he wanted to talk. Something that he didn`t wanted to do at the moment.

"Gabriel, we need to talk." Suzaku demanded. "It is very important."

"Off my way, Kururugi. I want to check my KMF before the ceremony." But Suzaku didn`t move. "Move it, now."

"Listen, I`ve heard that among our forces might be those who may very well betray us once Zero and Seraphim show up." Now that was something interesting. "There are rumors that Seraphim would assassinate Princess Cornelia and he`ll be supported by traitors."

"Absurd. Seraphim killing the Viceroy during the ceremony? Have you heard yourself?"

"I`m telling you that this is possible." Suzaku was defending his position. "They care nothing about people and only want satisfy their own needs. If we let them have their own way, we`ll only put everyone here at grave risks."

"And your point?"

"We capture them; end this once and for all." Suzaku suggested. "Without their leaders, BKs will collapse and peace will finally be established."

"You really are a dumber person then I thought, or you are simply even more arrogant than you let on the inside." Gabriel frowned. "We`ve been working none stop for the peace and that little stunt you are planning will sent all our efforts in Hell. So, no way I`m helping you and tell the people who fed you up with this that I`ll personally teach them a lesson or two for spreading false rumors." After that, both had heard voices of the crowd and sounds of propulsion systems.

Gabriel looked up and saw whom he needed to see. Three flying Knightmares: Gawain, Seraphim and Morgraine Vindicator. All three descending down on the platform.

 _"_ _And the act starts now…"_

* * *

 **Inside Seraphim**

Vergil had to give a credit where it should: Cornelia sure made one great job with building this place in such a quick notice and gathering so many people here both Britannians and Japanese alike. From what he had heard, over 5 million people signed up for ASJ, which was incredible, 10% percent of total populace were already for this place and this number was only to rise once the ASJ is officially established. The first of its kind semi-independent from Holy Britannian Empire state instead of a colony. So many dreamt of this moment…

And yet there were many of those would oppose it no matter what. Catalonia and his men are all ready to begin the war and this place was the perfect site for it. Vergil knew from his own history that war will commence here, but full details were unknown to him and, considering the impact he and his siblings did to this timeline, along with the fact that their father wasn`t around anymore, things could go either way possible. And because of that he has mobilized his entire army, all his forces that he managed to gather up, using his support from Kaguya, Cornelia and everyone else he could find. His personal forces now were on par with BKs in terms of numbers and equipment and even surpassed them in training of their pilots. Under Seraphim`s direct command were 250 Ashikagas, 170 Akumas, 17 Raikous, 10 Edinburgs, 7 Gekkas, Susanoo, Morgraines Vindicator and Vengeance, Seraphim and his fully upgraded and modified 8th Generation Knightmare Frame- Seraphim Raphael.

After Lucina finally got her hands on Solaris Drive Core and Seraphim, along with all the additional materials she was given from Kyoto and BKs, she began her work on creating a machine that would surpass first Seraphim in all ways and make it the first of its kind. Her 2-weeks work paid off in form of Seraphim Raphael, first 8th Generation KMF she had developed and created. It`s power and equipment easily made him a force to be reckoned with. Raphael was armored with AV armor, same type as Arthorius, but it had more layers, making it more durable, without more weight. Raphael`s arsenal was also changed from the first version: instead of one sword, it now had two Azrael-class MVSs with option to form one double bladed weapon, much like Lancelot Crusader; Iscariot Rifle was upgraded to fire more powerful projectiles; Raphael also gained increase in firepower by adding two wrist-mounted Cerberuses Agni, upgraded Crusader`s cannons with more punch; on its shoulders were installed two Vulcans Inferno. However, it came at the cost of complete redesigning of exterior and loss of shield to protect the KMF, but it was paid off. Raphael still retained his variable Frame.

However, the biggest changes came into different forms: new propulsion system and newest main weapons. Instead of Drake Wing System, Lucina installed her own, personally designed Float-Propulsion System- V-Rotating Flying System. This system utilized its own drive, just like Drake System, but was much easier to make and less in size and weight. Instead of simple floating through dispersal of Luminous Particles, VRF used the propulsion mechanism, making Raphael much faster and maneuverable through moving his wings. In short, this machine now had all the needed things to beat any other KMF or even some jets. And in his Jet Frame Seraphim Raphael could reach 1.7 Mach without problem and use his Cerberuses and Vulcans as well, making it a very deadly opponent. And now it also could use his new main weapons.

As for the new main weapon, Lucina combined Iscariot`s data with Hadron technology to create her own particle weapon- Rasiel Cannon. Instead of heating the entire structure and making it destroy itself, as Hadron Cannons did, Rasiel work differently, by concentrating their entire blast with long-barrel and sending it out with impulse power, making beam far more destructive and not as dispersing. It`s power was enough to go 7 Km. without problem and destroy AV armored KMF. And Raphael featured two of those cannons installed on its back and moving to the hips and charging up to fire when needed. Only downside was that time of this blast was longer than usual Hadron, but it compensated with power of this shot. Overall, Seraphim Raphael was literally one KMF to be afraid of.

Vergil`s instincts were telling him that things will go south at here and because of that all his forces were nearby to support Cornelia`s forces when time is right. Now, he only had to make sure that Zero and his loyalists don`t do something stupid. That arrogant fool will do anything just to achieve his own contradicting goals. As Seraphim was closing to the platform, Vergil pulled out a black metallic mask and put it over face, covering it and not making things worse for his relatives. Right now he was dressed in black militaristic overcoat with some Kevlar in it, boots and pants, all black and protective. He would look like a dark angel if he had real wings.

Raphael and Morgraine finally touched down and Lucina, with a visor over her eyes, with Vergil exited their KMFs. Zero was already on the ground as well, scanned for metallic properties. Guards came to the pair and checked them, finding nothing on them. Vergil was grateful to Kyoto with providing him with this material, as it could fide any metallic object if it wasn`t too big. And Vergil had with him two guns and short Japanese sword just in case. He moved to his mother and Zero.

"Viceroy, I`m ready to begin our negotiations." Seraphim said in his "professional" voice. "I suggest we conclude all our grudges in private, without anyone interfering. G-1 will be perfect for the occasion."

"A good idea indeed." Zero quickly agreed. "But we will talk alone, without our guards."

"I object!" Suzaku quickly chinned in, stepping in between them. "Your Highnesses`, let me accompany you on this one. I beg, do not trust those terrorists."

"A loyal dog to Britannia as always, Kururugi." Zero spoke up. "I refuse to go in with him. He has a reputation of making reckless moves."

"Something we both agree." Seraphim added. "However, to make this a more equal talk, I propose this: Zero and I will be accompanied with my XO here." Seraphim pointed at Lucina. "As for you, I propose that you will be accompanied by Lt.-Colonel Grayson and Princess Euphemia, to make this negotiation more equal in eyes of people."

"I accept your offer, Seraphim." Cornelia confirmed with both.

"I as well." Zero spoke up, moving towards the G-1.

All participants agreed and moved inside the mobile HQ. Seraphim and Gabriel were closing the group and two had some time to say thing to each other.

"Your forces are ready?" Gabriel asked carefully.

"Yes, as well as Zero`s." Vergil warned. "He is not her for peace."

"Neither is Catalonia." Gabriel added. "Their forces are ready too and they are in majority here and in Tokyo. Things will be bad for all of us soon if this fails. Or even if it goes alright."

"True enough." Seraphim replied, entering the conference room of the G-1.

As everyone entered, Zero lowered the shields on mirrors and turned to face Cornelia and her escort. Seraphim and Lucina stood near of their alleged leader. The first one to speak was Cornelia.

"Before we begin, I have just one question to you, Zero." Cornelia spoke.

"And what would that be, Witch of Britannia?" Zero asked her, recalling her previous moniker.

"Show at least some respect, Zero." Seraphim demanded. "Insults are never a good start for peace talks."

Cornelia, however, ignored the obvious provocation and simply asked her question.

"Is it you underneath that mask, Lelouch?" Cornelia asked firmly.

That question quickly gained some reaction from all members here. Euphie looked with surprise and shock at her sister and Zero, while Gabriel and Lucina were stoic, already aware of this fact. Vergil, on the other hand, smirked a little, feeling some degree of satisfaction from the fact that Lelouch`s secret was out now and it was his mother who guessed. Zero gasped at this one and stepped back, immediately revealing by this reaction that it was true. This maneuver was seen by all who were here, including Cornelia, who only looked at Zero with a cold glare.

"So, it is true." Was all that she said. "It is you, Lelouch."

Instead of answering to that question, Zero simply pulled away his mask, revealing a face of the 17-year old exiled prince of Britannia and a younger brother to Cornelia and Euphemia. His expression was one of the anger. Euphie spoke in shocked voice.

"Lelouch?" She couldn`t believe. "But why?!"

"Why, you ask?" Lelouch smirked. "It`s all because of the people such as yourselves and your entire family that Zero exists. I`m the result of Britannia`s greed and unjust, uncontrollable conquests and destructions. I`m Zero, the man, who will topple this corrupted and twisted entity and bring this world into times of peace and freedom from Britannia and it`s rulers, such as you, Cornelia."

"Quite a speech you`ve delivered here." Gabriel commented. "Not as good as others I`ve heard, but not as bad as some others either."

"And you don`t seem surprised at all, Gabriel." Zero remarked with a smirk. "I assume you already knew about me. That`s why you were in Ashford all this time."

"Oh, I knew alright, but the reason I was in Ashford is because I was keeping an eye out for you and your little sister." Gabriel confessed.

"Just like that damned Alexander, aren`t you?" Lelouch scoffed, turning to his older sister. "And how did you find out? Your pet Crusader figured that out and told…"

At this moment Cornelia slapped Lelouch with her full force, sending him to the floor. Older li Britannia could take a lot of insults right now, but mocking a memory of her passed away love was something that no one could get away with. Not even her own blood. Lelouch looked at her with surprise and shock, not expecting this to happen. She would never snap like that when insulted, or when he insulted her men. He must`ve touched a nerve with Alex. Could it be possible that they were…

"Your arrogance sure does complicate things, Zero." Seraphim remarked, pulling away the mask. "Always so self-entitled, believing to be superior to all and everyone, not able to see past the exterior and clouded by your own ego. This is why Alexander has always been one step ahead of you."

"So, you with them, Vergil." Lelouch hissed, rising up. "And Lucina…" Said girl pulled away her visor too.

"My loyalty was always to my own goals and to my family." She made her way closer to Cornelia and nodded her with the smile. "Nice to finally meet you face to face, Your Highness. I`m a huge fan of your work."

Then Lelouch`s eyes widened once again. Those two… How on Earth they look so much alike?! And then he glanced at Vergil, looking him in the eyes. His eyes… the same as Cornelia`s. And Gabriel… he is like a mixture of his own father and Grayson. Are all of them… related to Cornelia?!

"Just who the hell are you three?!" Lelouch demanded to know an answer. "Why you look so much like Cornelia and members of Imperial Family?! You can`t be the part of that accursed bloodline!"

"You right on that one, Lelouch." Gabriel spoke in serious voice. "We aren`t children of your Emperor. However, the truth is way stranger then you can possibly imagine. All that you need to know right is that all three of us have one goal: preservation of this world from those who are trying to destroy it."

"That`s quite a goal you have, but that doesn`t tell me a damned thing about you or how the Hell did that cursed Alexander Grayson learned about my identity!"

"He didn`t know." Cornelia finally spoke up. "I`ve figured that out myself soon after he revealed to me that you are alive. And don`t you even dare to curse his name, Lelouch. You have no right to say something like that about a man I`ve loved."

"You loved… So, he was your lover." Lelouch stated. "The man whom I`ve feared and despised the most was your lover. Well, if you are looking for some revenge, then why don`t you take a look at Seraphim." He pointed at Vergil. "After all, it was his hand that slayed your precious Alexander."

"I`m not here for revenge, Lelouch." Cornelia spoke. "I`m here ask for your forgiveness."

"You…What?"

"Yes, what you`ve heard, Lelouch." Cornelia took a deep breath and continued. "Seven years ago, I`ve failed to save Lady Marianne and Nunnally from that tragedy. I was forced to abandon her, even though I knew that this was the wrong thing to do. And because of my foolishness, you and Nunnally have suffered a pain that no child should, and Nunnally… I`ve taken her entire life and twisted it. I`ve made her life into what it is now, because I should've been there an prevent that accursed night from ever happening. And I should've been there with you and her when you`ve spoken with our father, standing there and protecting you, but instead I`ve hid myself and allowed him to do what he wished. And because of this, because of my failures and my weakness you`ve suffered. It is my fault that Nunnally is blind and crippled, my fault that you are motherless and it is my fault that I didn`t save you from our father. Believe it or not, but I can actually understand why you became Zero. And because of that I don`t hold any ill towards you now."

Lelouch just stood there, utterly shocked and shaken by this revelation. His older sister, Cornelia li Britannia… asked him for forgiveness for all the pain she brought to him and Nunnally. It wasn`t a ruse by any means, no. Cornelia was honest in this very instant and the tears that she was holding back were the indication of her honesty. She was never an actress and couldn`t lie very well about things like that. She was genuine and she asked him, the man who has taken away from her beloved and her own blood, forgiveness. Zero had to admit something that he couldn`t up until this point- Cornelia has changed. She was no longer the same brash and war loving person, living for service of her father and for Euphie. He no longer saw the same fire and felt the anger swelling inside her. Instead, Lelouch sensed peace and contemplation. Cornelia`s eyes weren't burning with fire, but were watered with sorrow and blame. She no longer sought blood and battle. She asked for peace. Lelouch couldn`t help but feel pity and shame for doubting her sincerity. All that she has done so far was true. And he was nothing more but a terrorist, the very thing he despised the most. Zero could only guess what the catalyst of this change was, but he had a feeling that it was Alex that triggered her reformation. He definatly had this effect on people that Zero could tell. If he was born in Imperial Family, he would`ve already been the prime successor for the Imperial Throne.

After some contemplation and deep thinking, Lelouch spoke in calm and collected voice.

"Cornelia, does this mean that you accept me? You accept Zero despite all that I have done?" Zero asked her.

"Lelouch, I`ve already accepted it." Cornelia smiled to him. "This is why I`ve called you here. I only want us to seize this foolish war. I`m tired of this and I don`t want my child to live in that kind of world."

"Your child?" Lelouch raised a brow, before realizing the obvious. "I see. This is why you`ve asked for forgiveness. You are going to be a mother soon." Lelouch smiled a little before speaking again. "Cornelia, you are… my worst enemy indeed. Out of all possible ways, this is easily the one I never thought I would follow and you`ve made me go this way. And you didn`t force me, but convinced. Instead of battles, you simply talked to me. I can`t believe that out of all people, you are the one to defeat me like that." Zero chuckled a little. "Very well, I forgive you, sister. I can`t hold any grudge against you now and I will help with your ASJ, but I shall not be your subordinate."

Cornelia literally allowed her tears to fall after so long.

"Thank you, Lelouch." She only said.

* * *

Suddenly, in Gabriel`s ear came an urgent call from Villetta. He stepped away from the group and took it.

"Villetta, what is it?"

 _"_ _Gabriel, get everyone out of the G-1, now!"_ She practically shouted. _"All forces in Japan just received direct orders from Emperor personally. He declared Cornelia and all that follow her traitors and ordered her execution, along with Euphemia`s and yours. Catalonia is already ordering the personal to begin executing Japanese here, along with anyone who opposes him and those who follow Emperor!"_

Gabriel`s eyes had widened at what he just heard. This… this was simply… They were simply used as bait to lure out the insurgents, along with all those who might have second thoughts. The Emperor simply played them as if they were nothing more but tools for him. He didn`t care for Cornelia and Euphie, all he wants is power with no opposition. And if there was anyone who would dare to oppose him, they shall die. No matter who they were and how many there were to die. It was simply his way.

However, that didn`t mean that everyone shall follow this play. Oh hell no…

In one switch, Gabriel turned the link on his earphone to all forces he could reach. He knew what he had to do. This was something that his father would`ve done.

"This is Gabriel Grayson, member of Cornelia`s Royal Guard." Gabriel spoke in strong and loud voice, making sure that anyone could hear him in the room. "The Emperor has declared us enemies of the state and therefore ordered our execution. This is not an act of strength, but of cowardice and malevolence. This man has just condemned us all to death on a whim, after giving his word that Japan my live once again. Therefore, on behalf of Princess… No, on behalf of all those who dreamt and awaited the sacred moment, I order all those who stood side by side with me and Princess Cornelia to fight! Fight not for Britannia or it`s rotten Emperor. Fight for your lives and lives of all your friends, your loved ones and all the people that are gathered here! Fight like never before, slay all those who kill innocent and helpless, crush those who trump the lives of civilians! All Cornelian Forces, to battle!"

And in one second, all heard one response

 _"_ _YES, MY LORD!"_

The name of Graysons was already a legend, connected with Cornelia and Gabriel already built his own myth of Red Lightning, the deadliest and most loyal man under Cornelia`s service. His words were Cornelia`s words. And now… Gabriel has just started a war. A war against Britannia itself. He turned around and saw the expressions of everyone here. Euphie and Cornelia were shocked, but Lucina and Vergil had far more serious expressions. Zero was going to put his helm on, but then he suddenly clenched in pain and screamed, grabbing his left eye. Gabriel and his siblings immediately sensed what was going on: Lelouch`s Geass was going haywire.

Vergil was the first one to react and grabbed Lelouch opening his eyes, one with permanent Geass active.

"Lucina, now!" He ordered.

And Lucina did what she had to do. She stepped closer to Zero and looked directly in the eyes. And then… in her left eye flashed blue sigil of a bird and flew right into Lelouch`s Geass. In the next second all pain and screams were gone and Lelouch stood once again normal, but he felt that his Geass was now… stronger. Lucina`s eye returned to normal. This was her power, the same one that once was bestowed upon her father.

Her Geass. Power of Code Breaking. The single Geass that is capable of destroying all effects of other Geasses and even stabilize those whose powers went out of control. When fully mastered, this Geass evolved to the point where it could erase Codes, completely and permanently. This is the power that all Immortals feared and why they were hunted down by Emperor, as he was the Geass User.

In the next second, Vergil quickly gave his commands.

"We are getting out of here. Lucina, Gabriel, prep KMFs and cover us. Zero, you and I`ll stop those bastards and protect everyone. Cornelia and Euphie, evacuate to Avalon from balcony. I know that they are coming for you now." Vergil said going towards the exit.

Everyone nodded and went according to instructions. Time was a the essence and it was decreasing by minute. Once the group was outside, they saw the ensuing chaos and deaths of thousands. Screams of pain and sufferings, shots from guns and cannons… All this was a single cacophony of death that Emperor Charles had started. Zero clenched his fist.

"He`ll pay for them all!" He swear to himself, getting in side of his Gawain, along with Lucina in her Morgraine and Vergil in his Raphael.

Gabriel turned around and saw how Avalon picked up the Princesses. Red lighting knew that there were only loyalists there and now Cornelia was safe at least for some time. Now he could focus on the real problem at hand. Suddenly, Suzaku grabbed his shoulder and tried to punch Gabriel, but youngest Grayson caught the fist. Kururugi spoke up.

"Gabriel, where are they?! Where are Cornelia and Euphie?! If you don`t tell then…" Instead of listening, Gabriel simply head-butted him and after punched in the face, knocking him out.

He had no time to waste on Suzaku and his self-righteousness. He got inside of his KMF and activated the engines. He had people to save.

* * *

Inside of Gawain, Zero activated his radio.

"All units, descend to the stadium and destroy all Britannia`s forces that kill innocent people! Britannia has betrayed everyone here, including Cornelia and her sister. Her forces are holding off those monsters and murderers. Assist them at all costs!"

 _"_ _No matter what, I won`t let all her work be for nothing. Cornelia, I swear to God, I`ll personally kill that self-entitled bastard for doing this!"_

* * *

 **Under Viceroy`s Palace.**

That order of execution was heard by all forces inside of borders of Area 11. Including the clandestine unit of Code R and Project Reborn. And one more man has also heard that accursed order. That bastard has ordered the death of Cornelia, his friends and all those people?! Does he has no humanity or mercy?! No, that was it… No more waiting and enduring pain. He has been here far too long and now he had to get out. There was no more time to waste. His friends, his people, his beloved needed him. Those bastards were after them and they wanted blood. And the blood they will get.

But it will be their own blood as they shall choke on it.

And he WILL get to them!

The pressure in the canister suddenly rose to the extreme levels. Scientists couldn`t contain it and then, out of the blue, the glass was finally broken and container collapsed, freeing the man inside there. Bartley paled, witnessing it.

"No, not now!" All he said.

The man has fallen on the floor and landed on his knees. After coughing out the fluids and wiping out them, this man rose up. He moved his long black hair back, revealing his emerald eyes. In his sight only one thing could be said- death.

"I`ll kill them all." Alexander Grayson, Dark Crusader, Cornelia`s beloved, brought back from the dead in form of vengeful angel of death, has proclaimed.

And this promise he will keep.

* * *

 **Oh shit…**

 **Next time: Battle for Tokyo; Bismarck challenges Geass Blockers; Cornelia and Euphie at the brink of death; Dark Angel rises…**


	43. Black War intro

**Hi everyone! So, I know that the really big and important battle comes into play and I do work on it, believe me I do. As you all know, R1`s part is coming to the end and some of you are probably wondering how will the story continue after the end of R1. Well, I`ll answer that question at the end, but for now, here is the whole new intro for Dark Crusader, suitable to current state of things.**

 **Enjoy and review.**

* * *

 _Seid ihr das Essen?  
Nein, wir sind der Jäger!_

Intro begins with Seraphim Raphael firing one of his Rasiel Cannons at the enemies

* * *

 _Our names won't be remembered  
If we die like trampled flowers  
I refuse to be forgotten  
Written off as less than worthless_

Next scene shows Gabriel walking through the ruins of the stadium. Thousands of dead, Britannians and Japanese are all around him and far more outside of the stadium. Death is the only victor here , as she has claimed the lives of well over 500 thousand people here and continues to claim all around Japan.

* * *

Scream and cry  
But none will hear you  
Plead and beg  
But none will help you

Next scenes show Royalist`s Knightmares destroying ghettos and eradicating entire city blocks, killing hundreds upon hundreds of people all over Japan. Britannians and Japanese, all lie on the grounds and in ruins, bleeding and with no life in their eyes. Men, elderly, women and children of all ages- all in piles of corpses, engulfed in flames and burn in front of Durmail`s army.

* * *

 _You no longer live as cattle  
Will you rise and join the battle?_

Next scene shows us a stage near Mt. Fuji from the height. On the grounds are countless soldiers from Black Knights and Cornelian army. On the stage stand Zero, Vergil in his Seraphim mask and Gabriel giving a speech to their united forces. This inspires the armies and they unite into one, ready to battle their enemy. Pilots take their seats in Knightmares preparing to battle.

* * *

 _There are beings that live off of fears_  
 _And their words are like knives_  
 _As they play with our lives_

Next shots show us the images of Emperor Charles, Prince Schneizel, Bismarck Waldstein, Durmail and Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

 _They'll try to control you  
As if they own you_

People all around the world watch the heated battle between the Royalists and Cornelian-Black Knights coalition. Angered and enraged by this injustice and crimes that Emperor has committed, crowd side with the allied forces and cheer for their success.

* * *

 _Will you let them steal your freedom?_

Seraphim Raphael spreads his new wings and flies off to the battle. On the side lines, a dark shadow of another Knightmare rises into the skies as well.

* * *

 _Channel the anger swelling inside you_

Lucina and Kallen are fighting several Edinburgs and destroy them with their swords. Gawain and Gekka Avenger together lay waist to troops of the enemies with long-range weapons.

* * *

 _Fighting the boundary 'till you break through_

Lancelot Crusader and Gekka Black crush trough the enemy lines and break their formations with tremendous force. Susanoo is dancing against Sentinels and slashes them with deadly precision by his two Azrael-type katana

* * *

 _Deep in your soul there's no hesitation_

Akashi and Arthorius Cavalier clash in a duel above the Tokyo, swords clash and shots deflected as two pilots are equal with their skills and power of their machines. The skies of Tokyo are flashed with the their duel as the real battle goes on down on the ground as Knightmares clash with one another, exchanging hales of shots.

* * *

 _So make yourself the one they all fear_

Seraphim Raphael repels the attack from Lancelot Templar MK-2, piloted by Bismarck Waldstein. Vergil moves away and fires his Rasiels at the enemy.

* * *

 _There is a wild fire inside you_  
 _Burning desire you can't extinguish_

The shots hit the Viceroy`s Palace and start great fire. Right out of the flames walks a new Knightmare. It stands tall among the enemies` Edinburgs and Gloucesters. This Frame is different from any that were seen before, resembling original Lancelot, but far more developed and advanced. He is painted in crimson red with black parts standing out. Bright green eyes flash as this new KMF draws out his long buster sword, which flashes bright red. Belial spreads his Arrow Wings and slashes through the line of enemies.

* * *

 _Your crimson arrow  
Rips through the twilight  
This is the moment for war_

Belial rises into the skies and rushes off into the battle. Once reaching the height, he begins descending in the attack form. His target- Avalon, enemy`s HQ and where pilot`s family is.

Battle rages on and on. Morgaines and Lancelots fight vigorously and with passion breaking enemies` spirit. Akashi`s and Arthorius`s rages on, flashing the faces of Gabriel and Suzaku. Seraphim and Gawain fire their main weapons; faces of Vergil and Lelouch are flashed. Lancelot Templar has intercepted Belial and challenges him to a duel. Both KMFs move towards each other and faces of Bismarck Waldstein and Alexander Grayson are shown just before the two clash their swords.

* * *

 **And here is the main info guys. I`m finishing this arc in the next 3-4 chapters. Yes, yes, I do that, but… That doesn`t mean that story is over. Oh hell no! After this story is ended I`ll start up the second arc. Battles and war will become far greater and scale of the story will be grandiose.**

 **And the main stage is the most unused place in the entire Code Geass: Europe.**

 **Review, suggest and question- I`ll answer all of your messages.**

 **See ya!**


	44. Battle for Tokyo Dark Angel rises

**15 hours after ASJ catastrophe.**

 **Under Viceroy`s Palace.**

How does one describe feeling of being alive after his death? For Alex, it was most certainly… bright. Yeah, that was the word. Once you went on the other side of Styx, it`s an utter and absolute void and darkness, no light, no senses, no nothing. The real feeling of absolute paralysis and complete … nothing at all. That was death for Alex and this was far worse than any depiction of Hell in his mind. So, being back in the land of living was like getting into paradise, but once Alex realized just where he was and what those bastards were doing to him, it made him reconsider a couple of his principals and his allegiances.

He woke up about two weeks ago and ever since then had been keeping a close eye on all those scientists and what they were doing, listening, learning and planning his next moves. Those scientist were from Schneizel`s research labs, specializing on enhancing the performance of soldiers and humans as a whole, basically making super soldiers. And Alex was their first guinea pig to work with, using his body to test out their latest technologies of bio-engineering. Those bastards were doing basically everything they had wanted with him, testing out all that they had on him. As the result, Alex`s body changed, or, better to say, evolved. His bones` and muscles` structure became far stronger and durable, regeneration process was three times stronger than any average human`s, feeling of pain was also altered, making Alex more resistant to it as his mind`s backlash on it was weakened. And once he got out of that tube and guards were about to shoot at him, Grayson had discovered that those bastards had also stimulated his brain`s processing and reaction to things. He discovered it once he was able to "see" bullets leaving the barrel and coming at him. He dodged them all and in the matter of minutes taken care of all six guards all by himself, applying Darlton`s lessons in CQC and his reflexes. After that, he finally concluded that he was now like this world`s Deathstroke, only specializing in Knightmares.

After all guards were taken care and Alex, finally, got a fresh set of his Templar`s uniform, he decided to interrogate Bartley and find out all that he needed at the moment. As for his colleagues, those bastards had done A LOT of things to him and even with his altered senses, it was painful as hell. So, Alex paid them back, when he gunned down all twenty of them without a flinch. Bartley was only alive because of the valuable information he had. Which he just done spilling out to Alex.

"So, this is all you have?" Alex asked the fat general. "You do realize that after all that you and your dead pals did to me I might have some doubt to your words?"

"Please, I beg you; it was all done under orders of His Highness, not mine." Bartley begged Alex. "He was infatuated with you and your work, seeing you as someone who could understand him and losing you he considered as the greatest tragedy, so he ordered us to use Code R`s data and bring you back."

"And in the process, you`ve made me into a freakin` super soldier." Alex remarked with anger. "Now, what is he doing here and just what you`ve done to him?" Grayson angrily pointed at another tube, where a frame of his old friend was stationed, with numerous cybernetic implants installed on his body.

Right now Alex looked at the body of his old XO and personal friend that he believed was dead for a long time. Jeremiah Gottwald, the first commander of Purist Faction and later Alexander`s XO in operations and daily duties. Even though they at first had started out from a little of cold feet, the two grew to trust and respect one another after their first operation and by the time of Narita, Jeremiah and Alex were practically on close friendly terms with each other. Alex was also the one saying the speech on his funerals and giving a Britannian flag to his little sister and apologizing for not being able to save him when he had to. It was this tragedy that compelled Alex to grow up as a soldier and commander, molding him into the future legend among soldiers and civilians. And now, he looked at the changed body of his friend floating in the tube. That was even worse for Alex than what those scums had done to him.

"We-we`ve picking him at Narita, badly wounded and alone, s-so we`ve decided to u-use him as t-test subject." Bartley answered. "We`ve enhanced his electro-magnetic potential and gave him and boosted his neural system, making it comparable with the cybernetics and Siegfried, so…"

"You`ve turned him into a living CPU for that Knight Giga Fortress." Grayson hissed. "And let me guess, you even used the data from the research to work with me, didn`t you?"

"O-only to boost your brain regeneration and avoid all negative effects of further…" Bartley couldn`t finish his sentence as his face quickly met with Alex`s fist, sending him onto the ground, with his nose and mouth full of blood and broken beyond healing.

"I`ve heard enough, General." Alex said to him, pointing a gun at his head. "Consider this your official retirement." And after that, Alex unloaded one bullet right between Bartley`s eyes and afterwards turned his attention at Jeremiah. "I`m very sorry for not being able to save you and others back there, Jeremiah. And I apologize for dragging you into this war." Alex went to the terminal.

Right now, Alex was hearing the numerous reports from all around Japan via communication links and radios that he switched on. And all were saying in summation one thing- war. An all out war to the bitter end with one side being destroyed. And this war started when that accursed Charles zi Britannia ordered to kill Cornelia, Euphie and Gabriel, along with all their supporters and those who wished to participate in ASJ, accusing them in treason and disobeying him. That bastard had just sentenced Alexander`s _family_ to death: his beloved, his surrogate little sister and his own son! This why Alex is going to go out there and show all those swines why he is considered to be Britannia`s Dark Crusader. And just what happens when Grayson finally let loose of all his moral restrains and specifically fights to _kill_ , not to _disable_.

His enemies were known to him: Durmail, official leader of Royalists, Monica, Knight of Twelve, and Bismarck Waldstein himself, Knight of One and leading force in this one. To take them all down, Alex needs to have not just Arthorius, but one of his Nephilims, at least. But, as was the case right now, he actually had something even better. Something that Alex had hoped never to pilot because it literally draw him to death last time he use it, but now things were different and he was different as well. And now, he could use this Knightmare to its fullest.

SDX-00 Belial, First 8th Generation Advanced Assault Anti-KMF Knightmare Frame.

Camelot`s true trump card and its biggest secret: first Knightmare utilizing Solaris Drive Core on full 100%. Belial was built at the same time as Arthorius, with the intention of utilizing the Solaris Core, the same way as Arthorius was built to use Uther Core. Both machines were only testing models for both drives and their initial purpose was to see how well they could perform with them. First was completed Arthorius, showing that Uther Drive core was superior to Crusader MK-2 drive by approximately 80-90%. And soon after Belial was created, showing something that no one could`ve imagined. Solaris Drive Core exceeded Crusader MK-2 Drive Core… by 250% at the full output, surpassing Uther by a wide margin. This result was astonishing and soon Alex and Lloyd prepped the fully equipped Belial for a test run. And it proven to be the only time when Alexander was terrified of his own machine`s abilities. Belial was simply too powerful and too advanced for any pilot to master it and Alex attested to that statement. The reason for that was in fact that Belial was built fully with experimental parts and material to make him work with Solaris to its fullest. As a result, Belial`s potential was way higher than any 7.5th Gen, affectively making him the first 8th Generation Knightmare Frame ever built.

Belial`s load out was also quite fitting for the most advanced KMF in the world. He utilized Active Maser Vibro armor, an enhanced version of Arthorius`s armor, designed to repel MVSs and almost all kinds of projectiles. It also came equipped with all new defensive force field system- Helios Shroud, working on the same principle as Luminous Shroud, but Helios was equipped on all parts of Belial, effectively allowing him to conceal his entire body against attacks in red energy field, or protect only a certain part of his body. As for weaponry, Belial`s equipment was simple, but _deadly_ effective in right hands. Belial`s right hand was equipped with the mounted with a unique long sword- Ascalon, HMV sword capable of breaking any thick armored KMF into small pieces, built as a great sword, but belial could hold it with one hand, capable of moving into a fighting position at the moment notice from his right shoulder, where he was mounted in inactive mode. His left hand possessed a variable shield, capable of switching positions to better suit the pilot and give him a couple of extra options in a fight, such as hold a side arm or protect a vital part of suit. For his additional weaponry, Belial utilized a 45-mm Variable Assault Carbine, capable of switching from auto to semi and into sniper mode if needed. He also had two additional MVS on his hips as back up. However the main kicker was in two VARIS-class short-barrel cannons on his shoulders, capable of obliterating any KMF stupid enough to get in his way. All this is also now combined with an Arrow Wing Float System, which relied more on thrusters than traditional Float System. Overall, Belial was designed for one thing only: destroy all who opposes it`s pilot.

And Alex really needed this kind of a force in his possession, because he was going to go up against an entire army and he didn`t know how would BKs and Cornelia`s loyalists react to his return. However, he didn`t care about right now. His thought were with Cornelia, because the latest report just said that Avalon is reaching the Viceroy`s Palace and will dock on the roof as per orders from Bismarck. Lloyd and Cecile… they`ve effectively sold Cornelia out to Durmail and Emperor. Alex noted to teach them a couple of things about pain. However, he couldn`t rush in right now. He needed help and Jeremiah was the only option available, as much as it pained Alex. He was the only one capable of piloting that Siegfried with his bio-connection systems installed. And from the quick glace on its specs, Alex understood one thing: even _Belial_ can`t take down this monster alone.

Alex typed a couple of commands into the consol and tube immediately opened up, flushing the fluids and releasing its prisoner from the confinement. Jeremiah coughed out some fluids and rose up looking up at the man who freed him.

"Good morning to you it was." He said in a bit robotic voice.

Alex immediately saw how electrodes were running in his left eye, suggesting that Jeremiah was still not in himself and this statement to his friend was also the point. Well, Alex wasn`t proficient in neural psychology, but he did know one way to fix persons.

Cognitive recalibration. And Alex did just that, as Jeremiah had fallen on the ground and was now again rising.

"How dare you, insolent brute to strike me like some filth and…" Once Jeremiah was again on his feet, he saw clearly was the man who punched him. "Major Grayson?"

"More like Lt.-Colonel Grayson, but last time I`ve checked they moved me into Major-General without my notification." Alex replied with a small smirk, handing Jeremiah a flight suit he found. "You might want to dress up. It`s a bit windy here."

"Thank you, Alex." Jeremiah put on his modified uniform. "Ugh, all these implants… I wish I could say a piece of my mind to those swines and after wards send all in inferno."

"Don`t bother." Grayson nodded to his left, showing Jeremiah the results of his work. "You are not the only one who had been experimented on."

"You as well?" Grayson only nodded. "I`m sorry to hear that, but I can`t help but notice that you aren`t looking any different than last time I saw, save for your new hair style and this interesting uniform."

"Trust me, those bastards did a number on me, only all of the indications are either healed or inside of me." Grayson clarified. "As for new look, you we`ve been out of the loop for almost four months, lot of things have changed."

"I see." Jeremiah remarked, listening to the noises of alarm. "What in God`s name is going on with that alarm? Are we under attack or is it an exercise?"

"In short terms, Emperor has just ordered to execute Cornelia, Euphemia and millions of people just because his ass wanted it." Grayson summarized the whole thing. "Cornelia, along with all here supporters and friends are now framed as traitors and enemies to the Empire. From what that fatso told me, Duke Durmail is now the official Viceroy and has issued an order 66."

"Total extermination of all opposition and those who work or have a slightest connection with them." Jeremiah muttered one of the major extreme orders. "What is the dead count already?"

"Over 2 millions all over Japan." Grayson said in cold voice. "And those aren`t just Japanese. Half of all killed are Britannian civilians, who had nothing to do with this. All killed under the pretext of following the will of His Majesty."

"That vile swine…" Jeremiah`s righteous rage was showing itself now. "It`s just as you`ve told me once, sir. We are nothing but dirt for this hideous heathen."

"Glad to see that you`ve retained your linguistic prowess." Alex smirked. "In any event, Durmail`s forces are amassing on the outskirts of Tokyo to stop the allied forces of Black Knights and Cornelian supporters. If the data is correct, that coalition has less numbers than Durmail, but all of them are fierce veterans, not to mention that it seems like my Templers are leading the charge. However, Durmail also has a couple of aces up in his sleeve, such as Bismarck himself, along Knight of Twelve and the entire Pacific Fleet coming to reinforce them in less than 12 hours."

"If those forces were to land, coalition will be wiped out. This fleet is easily the biggest in the entire world and has over 2500 Knightmares on board of them, as per regulations for invasions." Jeremiah remarked. "Also, since when Zero has started to help us?"

"Don`t know, don`t care much." Alex answered, turning his gaze at Belial. "What I do know is that Lloyd and Cecile have Cornelia and Euphemia on board of floating air carrier Avalon. And those scientific asses have already decided to sell them off to Durmail. And Coalition won`t be here in time to save them."

Jeremiah seemingly caught up with what Alex meant and looked at the Belial as well, noticing it`s wings and all the weapons. He then glanced at the Siegfried and figured out what Alex had in mind.

"You plan to save them, sir?" Jeremiah asked him.

"Yeah, and I need your help in this one, Jeremiah." Alex spoke, turning to his friend. "That Knightmare is easily the strongest one I`ve ever designed and built. It should give me an edge against most of the enemies. But I`ll need that Fortress there to create confusion among those idiots. From that fatso`s words, it`s practically impenetrable with its shields and pikes. And it is operated via bio-connect, so you are the only one who can pilot that thing."

"You want me to kill them?" Jeremiah asked without any sympathy towards those swines.

"No, I want you to obliterate them." Alex ordered him.

"And what of you, sir? What are you going to be doing with that interesting Knightmare of yours?

Alex turned to his friend and spoke in cold voice.

"I`m going to bring down that carrier and rescue my family." Grayson`s eyes burned with fire. "And I`ll kill anyone who stands on my way. Today, those bastards are going to learn one thing about me."

"I almost tingle with the mixture of interest and surprising fear." Jeremiah chuckled. "What would that be, Alex?"

"No one messes with those whom I love, Jeremiah." Alex began moving towards his Knightmare. "And if they do, then there is no saving them from my wrath."

It`s true- Alex was furious. Instead of lashing out on everything or growling, Alex was always far more reserved and composed, having mastered the art of handling his feelings and suppressing his anger from breaking out. However, today was a special case as practically everything that Alex had fought and _died_ for was in danger or crushing down. Emperor, Durmail, Schneizel, Bismarck, even Suzaku… All of those bastards are going to pay for all their crimes and for what they had done to him and his friend.

And if they`ve done something to Cornelia… God have mercy on their souls.

For Alex won`t have any for them. Only death.

* * *

 **Tokyo`s outer perimeter. Coalition`s G-1.**

"5th and 7th squads have broken through their defenses. 3rd and 8th squads are establishing operative base. Susanoo and Gekka Avenger are engaging against Royalist`s 1 Elite Special Squad. Confirming 4 Lancelots Sentinel."

"2nd Armored Battalion has penetrated second line of defense and is exterminating remaining Royalists. They report over 40 Knightmares destroyed on the enemy side, along with over 200 dead already."

"Morgraines and Glaston Knights are engaging remaining renegade Templers under Catalonia`s command. They are supported by 6th Armored Battalion, commanded by Sugiyama. Commander Gabriel and his battalion have destroyed enemy`s 5th and 12th battalions, securing our routes to Chiba."

"Report sighting Arthorius Cavalier, Lancelot Templar MK-2 and two unknown Lancelot-types, accompanied by 3 Sentinels approaching us by air. Seven minutes before the visual. Also, we`ve detected Avalon and it`s moving towards the Palace."

Those were just some minor reports coming from all over the grandiose battlefield that was Tokyo Settlement. A battle between allied forces of Black Knights and Cornelian Loyalists against Royalists, a battle to decide the fate of entire Japan and that will change the face of the entire world. The scale of this event was unlike any before this one. This is the first battle of that scale with Knightmares as the main attacking force. More than 3500 Knightmares from both sides were engaging each other, with coalition deploying it`s 1400 Knightmares against Royalists` 2100 Knightmares at the beginning of the battle, but now the balance was on Coalition`s side.

The battle at Mt. Fuji ended with complete defeat of Royalists and almost complete destruction of the forces that were deployed there, but the cost of almost 300 thousand of civilians killed, and that was just the beginning. Reports from all over Japan counted to over 2 million civilians dead by this time and the number was only growing. That battle was just the beginning for a war and all it`s members were ready to fight. Zero and Seraphim have put aside all their differences and allied themselves with Cornelian Loyalists, who found themselves under the command of Gabriel Grayson, former CO of Templers, now one of three chief commanders of allied forces. At first, it seemed like there would be a second battle in the next minutes breaking out, but once all commanders have given their speech about fighting against Britannian tyranny and avenging all deaths of civilians, along with punishing those who decided to commit such vile act, all the forces were united with the same goals and motivation to fight. Zero has also promised that he`ll do whatever it takes to rescue Cornelia and Euphemia from the clutches of those swines, as he proclaimed them to be the ones who were betrayed by their own father and country just because that corrupted and vile man couldn`t stand Japan getting its name back. And so, the combined force now moved towards Tokyo Settlement as fast as it could.

Along the way, Coalition was getting more and more reinforcements from both sympathizers from resistance and from loyalists who were ready to rescue their Goddess of Victory. The number of the forces was rising by the minute and by the time Coalition reached the borders of the enemy`s first defensive lines, the army had three times the numbers than it was even predicted. The path was swift and safe, as Royalists were getting back in the settlement and fortifying their positions, giving many a chance to join up with Coalition. Under united command of Zero, Vergil and Gabriel were not just regular trained forces, but battle-hardened and experienced veterans, used to war and battles, led by capable commanders. As for Royalists, they were mostly regulars from Homeland, who barely had any real combat experience at all and were led by mostly noblemen, who enjoyed luxuries of their estates instead of practicing on the exercises. The only problem was the number of these forces, which was seemingly greater than Coalition`s, but now it this problem have been dealt with.

In just two hours, Gabriel`s vanguard had broken through all three first lines of defense outside the Tokyo and cleared the path for the main force to move forward. Once all the main forces had gathered at the layered structures of Tokyo, looking directly at the Royalists` forces standing above them, Zero put his secret plan into motion- destruction of the outer perimeter and leveling those forces down, taking out a great portion of them and giving Coalition a way into the Settlement. Royalists were wrecked and didn`t even try to regroup at first, giving vanguard troops an easy job. Gabriel led the frontal assault with his Templers and Zero Squad, smashing through the enemy lines of defense. Plan was simple- surround the Palace and take it by simultaneous assault from all sides, crushing the enemies and freeing Cornelia with Euphemia. For the first hour it all went well, much better than even Vergil thought, but soon enemy started to recover and organize their movements, regrouping at Viceroy`s Palace. That indicated that Bismarck Waldstein was taking the command of this battle. And along with him were Kururugi and Monica, his aces. However, Coalition is also filled with those who are capable of matching them in combat. Top elites like Gabriel Grayson, Kallen Kozuki, former Round Nonette Enneagram, Lucina Grayson, Vergil li Britannia and new Susanoo`s pilot, Maya Asuka, had more than enough strength to give each of them a run for their money.

Maya Asuka, out of all the elites, was the youngest of them, being just 16 years old, but she more than made up for it with skills in how she piloted Susanoo that Vergil entrusted to her. She joined up with the Black Knights just about a month ago, but quickly proved herself as top ace pilot when she showed complete mastery of Gekka, Ashikaga and Akuma, along with her experience in combat when she single handedly took down 7 Gloucesters, piloting an Ashikaga. She later joined Vergil`s faction and, after he saw her skills, handed her Susanoo that he received from Kaguya Sumeragi. This KMF was built to be able to match Arthorius in combat and defeat it. Susanoo is primarily a close-quarters Knightmare, armed with two Azrael-type MVS katanas and having only 4 Slash Fangs on his hands and hips as his side weapons, but that was compensated with almost perfect balance of armor, speed and mobility, which were truly impressive and on par with Lucina`s Vindicator and even surpassing it in speed department. As for the design, Vergil could see the resemblance to Guren and Gekka, but Susanoo also borrowed heavily from Morgraine. As for the pilot, nobody could deny that Maya was a real gem when it came to fighting enemies and protecting her comrades in battle. As for her persona, she was a rather collected and mindful person, very well educated and mannered, addressing all her superiors respectfully and serving her duties with dignity. She practically never lost her cool in battle and was something of a polar opposite of Kallen Kozuki, whose hot temper and recklessness could lend her in trouble. Some even noticed that she was more like Seraphim and even resembled him, along with the said Kozuki, but she denied any connection. Still, she was a force to be reckoned with, and now that her Susanoo was equipped with captured X-wing Float System, that was taken from the captured Tokyo Technical Institution, she was a lighting fast fighter.

And right now, Susanoo, Seraphim Raphael, Akashi and Morgraine Vindicator were engaging those incoming enemies in practically the first Knightmare air combat.

* * *

 **In the air.**

Maya was always trained by her parents to be ready to stand up for herself in any given situation. And right now she was going to do just that, using her Susanoo against those damned vile murderers and animals. She was in sync with her Knightmare and was ready to face any opponent that might try and stop her. She activated her comm.

"Susanoo to Seraphim, permission to engage Sentinels, _shogun_?" Maya was half-Japanese and had a preference to use her second native language in speaking.

 _"_ _Granted."_ Vergil replied, knowing that she could take care of herself. _"Morgraine, take out that new Lancelot-type with a lance. Akashi, Arthorius is yours. I`ll deal with Bismarck. Engage!"_ With this Raphael transformed back into his KMF form and fired his Rasiels at the enemy formation, breaking it apart.

In the next second, all said Knightmares engaged their primary targets. Susanoo moved ahead of the group and to the left, flying straight to the group of 4 Lancelots, 3 Sentinels and 1 unknown model. Using her superior speed, Maya moved her Susanoo above the four and then went down against them. Sentinels and that model opened fire against Susanoo from their Vulcans, but Japanese KMF dodged all of the shots, taking out of his back his katanas and readying them to engage the enemy. As Susanoo passed down right in front of Sentinel, dark-blue Knightmare lost his right arm and shoulder with a swift swing of the blade. In the next second, Susanoo suddenly reached his wounded target and pinned it down with its Fangs, destroying the damaged machine. Other pilots reacted slowly, trying to draw out their swords, but Maya`s reaction and mind were in sync and on far greater level, as she moved Susanoo around at lightning speed, slicing off the parts from Sentinels and destroying all of them in the blink of an eye. She knew that the pilots weren`t really trained to Floats yet so she used this opportunity to her advantage. However, the golden colored Lancelot escaped before the death and already drawn out it`s sword, ready to fight. Suddenly, Maya heard the voice of Gabriel Grayson, who was in the middle of battling Arthorius.

 _"_ _Susanoo, that`s Lancelot Dominion, upgraded Sentinel with the same armor as Arthorius."_ Gabriel warned young pilot. _"Justine Catalonia is in the cockpit of that thing. You know the drill."_

" _Hai_." Maya said and moved her Susanoo against the Dominion.

In the next minute, both KMFs were engaging in a battle. Maya could easily say that the pilot was skilled in battling KMFs, but he was a complete nowise in aerial combat and handing these level machines. The only reason why Susanoo didn`t dispatch of that machine so fast was because of the armor, which it took some time to crack, but Maya was closer and closer as her Susanoo moved quickly around this bulky thing .And then Maya heard the voice of the pilot of that KMF.

 _"_ _You useless Eleven. Don`t you know when to die?!"_ Dominion tried to slash Susanoo from up, but that resulted in it losing its hands as Susanoo cut both in swift motion, moving closer to the Dominion. _"No! You can`t kill me! I`m a Britannian noble and you master, you filthy monkey!"_

"I serve only my clan and my _daimio_ , _kisama._ " With this, Susanoo severed the head of the Dominion and proceeded to destroy it with precision blade work.

In the next minute all that was left of that golden KMF was pile of floating ruble. And then Susanoo slashed vertically Dominion, sending it into abyss of fire and ultimate death. Maya`s work here was done and now she had to help her comrades.

Suddenly, her sensors picked up a distant heat source, coming from the Viceroy Palace. Maya looked in that direction and saw two pure red beams coming out of the roof and piercing the skies. She recognized the Hadron Cannons instantly. And then she saw how a dark red flash rose into the skies and then stopped for a couple hundred meters higher. Maya zoomed in and her eyes widened as she saw the frame of that KMF. Dark red KMF with different type of Float System with the installed two Hadron Cannons on it. The KMF had two swords attached to its hips, a shield on its left arm, a carbine on behind and a long great sword in the right hand. As for the design, Maya already knew this design and she even knew the name of this machine.

"Belial." She quietly said. " _Shinigami_ has risen from the grave."

* * *

 **With Vergil vs. Bismarck**

Vergil gritted his teeth in anger and controlled rage, moving his Seraphim upwards and trying to slash Templar from above only for the smaller Frame to evade and counter with a spinning attack. Raphael dodged all attacks ducking down and moving his shield to a battle position, blocking another upcoming attack. Templar`s blades met with protected layers of Raphael`s shields, stopping them from harming the Knightmare.

Vergil had to admit that Bismarck truly was a beast in combat and in close combat Vergil was a disadvantage. When it came down to measuring expertise in melee in his timeline, Bismarck and his father were the top fighters in this category, with Bismarck`s ruthless strength against his father`s swiftness and precision with two blades. And that`s not counting Bismarck`s secret weapon, Power of Future Trajectory, allowing him to perceive how will anyone move in the most likely way, basing on the pattern of moves and where will the KMF be in the next second. It rendered tactics and strategies useless against Bismarck, giving him an enormous advantage in battle. Vergil always was a thinker and moved only after he had planned it out and that was probably working against him at the moment. The only way he knew how to defeat Bismarck is to combine both your instincts and mind into one, abandoning the strategy and fighting like Knightmare is the continuation of your own body. Unfortunately, it was very hard to achieve and Vergil also didn`t have this skill worked out. He only knew about one pilot who achieved this level of mastery and beat Bismarck. That was his own father after Bismarck had tried to kill Maria as a way to avenge his fallen Emperor. That pushed his father to use his Azazel in a way that not even Bismarck could take it down. Right now, Vergil wished that he had this skill as well, or that he had his father to help him out, for the first time in history.

Right in the middle of their heated duel, Seraphim received a commlink call from Bismarck.

 _"_ _Very impressive. You evaded all of my strikes and even countered some. Even though you are not Grayson, you are still quiet an impressive fighter, Vergil li Britannia."_ Templar launched a second attack, Raphael parries it down and retaliates with swift thrust.

Vergil`s eyes widened for a second, only to return back in normal. So, that`s why this whole massacre was caused. All because Emperor found out about him and his siblings and their real connection to Cornelia.

"So that is why that bastard has issued that damned order." Vergil growled, moving Raphael away from the striking position of Templar. "All because you somehow found out about us. This is why he dispatched you, his most loyal hound, isn`t it?"

 _"_ _Perceptive, you could say that."_ Templar blocked a slash from Raphael and moved upwards to get a distance. _"You shouldn`t have interfered with His Majesty`s plans. If you had helped him instead of causing this massacre, the world would`ve been freed of all this conflict and despair."_

"And devoid of freedom and life!" Vergil shouted, Raphael literally kicking away Templar when it was at the striking point. "That damned man has no right to decide what`s best for humanity. He and that pile of scumbags you call Imperial Family don`t understand a thing about humans and how we live. All you care about are yourselves and your damned desires! That`s why my world was destroyed, because of the selfish and corrupt people like him and Schneizel! Did he tell you that, Waldstein?"

 _"_ _Oh, I know all about it."_ Templar moved forward at the Raphael. _"His Majesty has seen your world and why you came. And because of that the Ragnarok Connection shall be completed!"_

"Through my dead body!" Raphael grabbed Templar and thrown it away from the trajectory and readies his Rasiels to fire at the Bismarck. "Tell your damned Emperor that I`ll have his head for all his crimes. I know you he can hear us." And with that Rasiels fired, but Templar evaded the shots, retreating on the safe distance, but fired particle beams did hit the enemy formation below giving Kallen a way forward.

 _"_ _You`ve predicted I would dodge this and targeted the forces down there instead of me."_ Bismarck commented sounding impressed. _"With those skills, you would`ve made a great Knight of the Round, young Vergil."_

"That "being a Round and change the world" shit isn`t going to work on me, Bismarck." Raphael grabbed his second sword and attached to the first one. "Don`t mistake me for that scumbag Kururugi. I`m a son of Alexander Grayson! And no Grayson shall ever follow your lead!"

As the two were about to charge at each other, they were stopped with two red beams coming from the Viceroy`s Palace. After that two KMFs turned to face the Palace and witness how a dark red flash had left the building. Vergil`s screen zoomed in and he gasped, seeing this Knightmare.

"No way…" He said. "That machine… can it really be Belial?"

But there was but one man who had ever piloted that machine and he was no longer among the living. He personally saw the body of that pilot and he was dead. Not only that, this machine is way too powerful for any pilot to master at this point in time.

"Just who the hell is in Belial? And why do I feel this sudden pressure from there? Like… some kind of a dark spirit or demon was unleashed and I`m looking in the eyes of death itself?" Bismarck thought to himself, until he heard His Majesty`s voice.

 _"_ _Bismarck, forget about those pests and destroy that damned Knightmare right now!"_

"Your Majesty?"

 _"_ _It`s pilot… There is no mistaking it. It`s Grayson… Alexander Grayson, the Code Breaker, he is alive."_

 _"_ _The man who inserted this fear in His Majesty… is alive?!"_ Bismarck looked agape. "Finally, a truly worthy opponent! I`ll have your head for His Majesty orders me!" With that Templar went right ahead towards the Belial.

* * *

 **With Gabriel vs. Suzaku**

Gabriel had to admit that Suzaku really was a pain the ass and a real ace with Arthorius Cavalier. Akashi blocked another valley of shots and retaliated with its turret`s firing at Suzaku, who blocked it with Cone Luminous. Arthorius spinned around and tried to land Kururugi`s trademark kick, but Gabriel wasn`t your average pilot or even an ace. He was a goddamned Knightmare Master! Once Arthorius went for the kill, Akashi moved back and left, momentarily placing itself at the Suzaku`s least defended sides and with one smashing attack from the shield, Akashi managed to damage right arm of Arthorius and make it lose one of its swords.

After this Arthorius retreated to a safe distance and readied itself. Suddenly, Gabriel received a commlink message from Suzaku.

 _"_ _Stop this madness, Gabriel! Don`t you see what you are doing?!"_ Arthorius moved forward to attack Akashi.

"You are the one who doesn`t see a thing." Akashi dodged the thrusting attack and retaliated with a slash. "You`ve said that you wanted to protect the people and now you are siding with those who kill civilians and innocent?! You are a damned hypocrite, Suzaku!"

 _"_ _I am only trying to change things for the better."_ Suzaku`s Arthorius landed a kick at Akashi`s shield, but Red Lightning ducked down and then gave a strong uppercut. _"Ugh! Why can`t you just making things worse?! It`s because of you and people like you that those tragedies must happen! Because of Cornelia and you, I`m forced to fight for the people and to protect them!"_

"Do you even hear yourself, damned moron?!" Akashi`s turret damaged Arthorius` chest plate with a precise shot. "All that you are doing right now is helping those monsters kill innocents and destroy everything that Cornelia had tried to build! She was trying to free your own people, to give them hope and a future, but Britannia is trying to crush it all! And you are helping them to do so!"

 _"_ _That wasn`t the right way for my people to live!"_ Arthorius thrust Akashi`s shield and destroyed it, Akashi reveals his second sword drawn and retaliates with fierce attack. _"This was no freedom! It was a revolt! If Cornelia had followed Euphie`s plan instead of twisting it into ASJ, than we would be at peace now! But instead of allowing Euphie to make her wish a reality, Cornelia tarnished it with her twistedness! That`s why she must be punished!"_

"I always knew that you were obsessed with Euphie, but to use her name as an excuse?!" Gabriel roared, as Akashi moved in unmatched pace and interlocked the swords with Arthorius. "Don`t you dare bring her into this! She personally agreed with Cornelia and helped to organize the ASJ! She was trying to do the same thing as Cornelia!"

 _"_ _You are wrong!"_ Arthorius pushed back the Akashi and suddenly moved at the impossibly fast pace. _"Euphie needed my help to make her dream a reality! I was destined to give the people a hope they needed! And you`ve taken it away!"_

"Even with Extremis System, you`ll never beat me in a direct battle of swords!" Akashi`s swords swirled around and finally destroyed Arthorius`s remaining MVS and red KMF kicked the enhanced Arthorius into the building. "Face it, Suzaku. You don`t care about Euphie or Cornelia or even Britannia. The only thing that you want is to be a fucking messiah for your people, someone who rules over them. You`re the one who is twisted her, Suzaku Kururugi, and that`s why you`ll never accepted as one, nor you`ll win against me."

 _"_ _I will defeat you, Gabriel!"_ Suzaku growled, trying to raise his Arthorius, but failing. _"No one can bring people what they really needed. And even that damned Grayson couldn`t bring peace here with his philosophical patronizing!"_

At this statement Gabriel`s rage engulfed his eyes and he targeted the turret at Suzaku.

"You`ve sealed your damned fate, you bastard." With this Akashi fired a valley of shots at the building, crushing it and burying the Arthorius underneath it, not letting Suzaku to escape in ejection block.

"Sorry, Vergil, but you won`t be getting your revenge." Gabriel commented as he saw how a tall building was reduced to a pile of rubble, graving the Arthorius and Suzaku Kururugi with it. "That was for my father, you hypocritical bastard."

* * *

Suddenly, all of the participants in this battle received a commlink message from the unknown source. The messenger was sitting inside of the dark red Knightmare and transmitting his image to all that heard him

"Attention to Royalist Forces! This is Alexander Grayson, former CO of Templar Special Force and member of Princess Cornelia`s Royal Guard. This is my only and last warning: release your captives and hand them to Coalition. Should you not do that I swear that I`ll kill every single one of you and rip your all your leaders and the rest of those noble scumbags to shreds. And if you think that I can`t do that, then observe." With this, Alex closed the link.

In the next second, Belial`s eyes flashed up and he readied his shoulder mounted Hadron Cannons, lowering them at the level of Viceroy`s Palace. Red beams converted and in one single second, Alex unleashed the two beams at the Viceroy`s Courtyard, demolishing it and destroying nearly 50 Knightmares that were stationed them by collapsing the founding of the structure by concentrated Hadron Cannons` blast. In the next second all that was there was destroyed and wasn`t coming back. Belial turned towards the battlefield, eyes piercing the skies, looking at the Avalon, retreating towards the Ashford, where some forces were still holding up.

* * *

 **Avalon.**

"Lloyd… could that really have been…"Cecile asked her colleague, shocked and in awe at what she was seeing.

"Yes… It is Alex alright." Lloyd said in morbid voice. "And with fully equipped Belial, he`ll show us no mercy. I don`t even care how he came back, Cecile, but what I do know is that he`ll kill anyone who stands on his way."

"But we are only following orders! And we are his friends!"

"Oh, Cecile… You don`t understand Alex quite like I do. He is nothing like Suzaku and there is one thing that he hates the most and never forgives." Lloyd sighed.

"Treachery, and we`ve done just that to him when we handed over his body to Schneizel."

In the quarters for guests, Cornelia and Euphie listened to the sounds of battle and just recently to this message. And while Euphie was in the state of shock, Cornelia, despite all that was happening and how this entire situation was getting worse, couldn`t help but cry.

"Alex… It is you… You are alive…"

Her beloved.

Her heart and soul.

Her Alexander… was alive.

* * *

 **Grayson: OH HELL YEAH! I`m back bitches and I`ve brought favors for everyone! Prepare your graves and collective asses, because I`m going to kick them so hard that the corpses they`ll find THEY`LL NEVER RECOGNIZE AS CORPSES!**

 **Well, Alex is back and he is LIVID! Also to all of you wondering just how Belial look like, he basically looks like Justice Gundam with Code Geass style and Buster Sword from 00 Gundam Seven Swords. Also, those Hadrons are modified versions of Gawain`s, only specializing in firepower instead of reach. And it packs a punch… Really strong punch.**

 **Grayson: By the way, where the heck did I hear the name Maya Asuka… Wait…**

 **Try and guess who that girl is and just how on earth she knows about Belial and Alexander.**

 **Next time: Dark Crusader vs. Knight of One; Susanoo`s Assault on Avalon; Decision that changes the world…**

 **And… I`m not done yet.**

 **As you all know I`m a freakin` Gundam nut nowadays and I`m in love with it. So I`ve been thinking: why not start another self-insert, only with Gundams?! I know it may sound crazy, but here are the main three ideas I have for a possible Gundam story. Also, would you want to have already established Grayson transported (after his death at Shikine Island) or should it be a newbie, who will grow eventually like Dark Crusader?**

 **1\. Black Knight of Universal Century. After one of Zeon`s experiments backfires and transfers a certain person into their Universe, Alexander is forced to participate in One Year War on side of Zabi Family, serving under command of Red Comet himself. Together with Char Aznable, Alex goes through all horrors of Loum and battles on Earth and eventually persues the titular Gundam.**

 **Interesting Events: Alex is on Zeon`s side; Works with Char and is a good friend of his; Participates in Gryps Wars and all Neo Zeon wars as well.**

 **Possible romantic interest: Haman (possibly, because… damn, have you seen her?!)**

 **Fun facts: Alex adopts Bright Slap and uses it effectively for Kamille; Alex helps out Char with killing Zabi Family.**

 **2\. Natural Ace of Cosmic Era. When one of school projects at Heliopolis goes to Argentina, Alex ends up in company of 15/16 year olds in the middle of war. When ZAFT attacks and steals four Gundams, Kira gets his titular Strike, and Alex manages to get inside of only Natural-use Gundam- Revenge Gundam. Together with Kira Yamato, he defends the Archangel and battles his way through First Bloody Valentine war, proving to Coordinators that you don`t mess with a Natural Ace.**

 **Interesting Events: Alex develops a bitter rivalry with Yzak; Serves as Kira`s surrogate older brother; Openly argues with Natarle for her attitude towards people; Serves as Shinn`s mentor later on**

 **Possible romantic interests: Lacus Clyne (what… I`m not apologizing), Natarle (military women are always the best), Lunamaria Hawk (good looks, personality and my own sympathy)**

 **Fun facts: Alex openly trolls Natarle for her stiffness and stern character; Best pal is Mu La Flaga**

 **3\. Gundam Meister of Anno Domini. When the first try of Twin Drive System 2 years before Celestial Being`s appearance fails, GN particles transport Alexander into the future, in year 2305 AD. With Veda`s approval and proper training, Alex is given keys to 2,5** **th** **Generation Gundam Athena and a code name- Saber White. Together with Exia, Dynames, Kyrios and Virtue, Athena participates in armed interventions and Saber shows why Veda has entrusted him a Gundam that was a mother to all 3** **rd** **Generation Gundams.**

 **Interesting Events: Alex and Tieria develop a strong bond as comrades and as closest friends; Alex is the only Meister to openly attack Thrones and to interfere with their terrorism from the get go; Establishes good relations with Graham Aker and Billy Catahgiry.**

 **Possible romantic interests: Sumeragi Lee Noriega (she really could use some love and support from a close person); Nena Trinity (sexy and a psycho… why the heck not?!)**

 **Fun facts: Saber and Lockon are die hard haters of Manchester United; Alex admits that Russians in this era are not the same Russians.**

 **Tell me what you think of those and which course I better pursue?**

 **Leave your opinion in PM or in Review section. I`ll listen to all opinions**

 **See ya!**


	45. Battle for Tokyo Graysons Wrath

**2 hours since Battle for Tokyo has started.**

 **Seraphim Raphael.**

For a good few seconds after that message the entire battle seemingly has stopped as all its participants were processing what just happened. It was simply something out of impossible, but… Alexander Grayson, Dark Crusader himself, Cornelia`s top ace and the only person that had outsmarted Zero and Kyoto Group on several occasions… has returned from the grave, announcing that he`ll kill all Royalists that stand between him and Cornelia. And he really meant that, when he showed it by destroying the entire battalion of reserve forces within Palace`s grounds. And those were some of the best that Durmail had in stored for a counterattack no less. And now they were piles of destroyed scraps and metallic coffins with their pilots burnt alive inside of their cockpits. One of the worst ways to go out, and Alexander just delivered this death to them.

It took Vergil almost 10 seconds to get back in the track with everything that has been happening after he has seen his own father declaring a war against Britannia for endangering Cornelia. It was… It was a miracle. One that no one could be possible, but still… Alexander Grayson was back. Back in live for a battle. Vergil activated his comm link to his forces.

"All units, do not fire at that red Knightmare! I repeat: do not fire at it! He is on our side." Vergil shouted the commands. "Provide all support to him and follow his orders as if they were my own."

 _"_ _Vergil… Was it really him?!"_ Zero asked seriously.

"Yes, it was him alright." Vergil answered. "The Dark Crusader returned as a Dark Angel of Vengeance…"

 _"_ _If it really is him… Then victory is ours."_ Zero said confidently. _"Vergil, I transfer the command over all Black Knight to you. There is an urgent matter I must deal with. Don`t ask questions, just lead our forces to victory."_

Vergil seriously didn`t know what could`ve possibly drawn Zero away from this battle, but the worry in his voice… It was just the same as Vergil`s when he was worrying over his brother and sister. No doubt about- something must`ve happened to Nunnally, that`s the only explanation why Zero could`ve done something like that. And Vergil understood him well.

"Roger that." Vergil acknowledged the order, switching the communication line to all Black Knights. "Todoh, lead 1st per 6th Squads to north-east and unite with Darlton`s Heavy Armored 7th Battalion. Use their cover fire to begin attack at the Viceroy Palace from there. 2nd Special Force, move out to position of Todoh and take up the defenses there."

 _"_ _Roger that, Seraphim."_ Todoh and his forces began moving out.

 _"_ _Since when the hell did you become our…"_ Tamaki started complaining, but was cut short by Vergil.

"Yadzima, you are in command of 2nd Special from now on." Vergil put the right person to do the job. "Kallen, how`s the attack on Ashford is moving along?"

 _"_ _Too slow! Those Royalists have a full regiment of Edinburgs here from Indonesia!"_ Kallen reported. _"Damn it! When those reinforcements had the time to get here?"_

"Before the ASJ, no doubt." Vergil muttered to himself, until he suddenly was cut off by incoming message from that red KMF. "What…"

The image of his father suddenly appeared before Vergil, which caught him almost completely off guard. It was still really strange to see his father, after everything that happened, but Vergil somehow felt relieved and… happy to see him. Reborn Crusader spoke to him.

 _"_ _Vergil, I assume?"_ Alex spoke in serious tone, but without ill. _"Gabriel was right about you- you do remind me of Cornelia."_

"Y-you are alive?" Vergil asked the most obvious question of all that were in his head.

 _"_ _Yes I am. Long story and there is no time to explain to you."_ Alex spoke quickly, sending him an image of incoming fleet on the vide-range map. _"This is the Pacific Fleet heading towards Tokyo right now. They have well over 2500 Knightmares and a full scale invasion force with them. There are also reinforcements from Kyushu, Shikoku and Hokkaido heading towards them to meet up. It`ll put their force well over 3200 Knightmares with over 2000 aircrafts to bomb the hell out of you."_

Vergil`s eyes widened for a second at what he just heard. This entire force was heading towards them ALREADY?! Did Schneizel and Emperor already predict that Coalition would mop the floor with Catalonia and Royalists and send them the entire Pacific to help them out? If all those forces were to arrive here… The Coalition wouldn`t stand a chance against this force. They`ll be destroyed within a couple of days, at best. Coalition wouldn`t have enough time to regroup, set up a defense line or even call up all their allies to help them up. And that`s not to mention that those forces that Pacific had were some of the best in world, trained veterans and aces, prepared specifically to fight off any force. According to latest information, over 15% of Britannia`s Royal Panzer Corp was reequipped with Edinburgs and Gloucester Victoria instead of Sutherlands, and Pacific would`ve been the first to receive all those new KMFs. This meant that Coalition, despite all that it had achieved and defeated all its initial enemies, will be swept away with this force in the moment notice. The entire campaign against Britannia will be over in the infancy.

Vergil`s mind was running all the possible ways to abort the catastrophe and save his forces from the doom, but he simply couldn`t find the right variant or an idea. No, they can`t just be destroyed like that! There must be a way!

 _"_ _If you want to save the Coalition, Vergil, and I know that you want to, then listen here,"_ Alex suddenly spoke up, sending more data to him. _"Order all of your forces an immediate retreat to the military port in Chiba. 4_ _th_ _Defense Fleet and 7_ _th_ _Assault Fleet and their forces are still on Cornelia`s side and they have just about enough transports to get Coalition`s fleet out of here. Also, there is one of Schneizel`s secret projects as well. I`m sending you data right now."_

Vergil received the images of a floating aircraft carrier that was almost twice as big as Avalon, or even bigger than that. Seraphim already recognized it as he has seen it sometime before. After he set up a base in Chiba, he received Intel about Britannian forces in the region, along with the data on some sort of "secret military construction site". Vergil had suspicions that Britannia was building a new air carrier there, but he didn`t know that it would be this one.

"Jericho." Vergil called it out. "They`ve completed it."

 _"_ _Yes. It was captured by loyalists already."_ Alex informed him. _"You`ll make use of it, along with transport fleets. And hurry up: Pacific will be here in less than 11 hours from now."_

"Got that, but what about mother? She is still held captive aboard Avalon and it`s at Ashford right now. I can`t just let those scums to…"

 _"_ _Leave it to me."_ Alex`s voice sounded as cold as get. _"I`ll deal with them. You get the forces out of here, Vergil."_

Vergil hesitated for a second there, but he knew that this was the only option that would`ve allowed them to escape the inevitable fate of being crushed to dust by Pacific. Fleeing Japan… As tragic as it may`ve sounded, it was the only way to ensure the survival of his forces. As for his mother and Euphemia... Father will take care of this part, no doubt about.

"Understood, and… Father?"

 _"_ _Yeah, Vergil?"_

Vergil allowed himself to down his mask of a leader for a moment and smile openly.

"Thanks for coming back. We needed you." Vergil felt how his eyes watered a little.

* * *

Alex smiled to his older son, nodding in response and smiling back to him. It sure felt great speaking to his first born son, even at these conditions. He only wished that they could`ve first met under far more positive conditions. However, life has no place for human`s wishes and doesn't bend to them. It`s up to people themselves to make the most out of the lives they live and see that their wishes and dreams are granted. Now, Alex was granted a second chance and he won`t waste it. He`ll live on, no matter what, and he`ll see through that every rotten bastard that hurt his family and stands on his way dies. Yes, he won`t show any mercy to them now. They`ve killed way too many people and crossed too many lines now. The only thing that was left to them was death. And Alex will personally send them all into their graves. That`s a vow.

Alex looked at the image of Vergil and responded.

"Just get everyone to Chiba." He said calmly. "Avalon is mine."

 _"_ _Will do."_ Vergil cut the line.

Alex clicked the channel of his Templers now.

"Templers, listen up! Order all loyal forces to retreat from Tokyo to Chiba`s port. Vergil will explain everything, but you must follow this order now!"

 _"_ _D-dad…"_ Gabriel was almost on the verge of crying, but managed to get his act together. _"You`ve heard him, people! MOVE YOUR ASSES OUT! No questioning- that`s our boss, guys!"_

 _"_ _Commander…"_ Villetta sounded at awe. _"Gabriel, is that really…"_

 _"_ _Villetta, that`s really him, love. He is back from the dead."_ Alex actually was impressed that Gabriel spoke so casually with Villetta. _"Let`s move. And, dad? Give `em taste of Hell."_

"Will do." Belial`s eyes flashed up and it headed out from his position towards the Ashford, where he could see the Avalon floating. "Jeremiah, Royalists will try and launch an attack at them during their retreat. Obliterate them before they do."

 _"_ _YES, MY LORD!"_ Alex heard how Siegfried revealed itself to the world at the same position Belial was just a moment ago.

After that, Siegfried flied off and launched an all-out extermination against all Royalists that Jeremiah could see. Alex actually felt no pity for those bastards. All of his compassion for the enemies and mercy was now gone and replace with burning desire to see them die as agonizing as possible for what they had done. The only thing that Alex was sorry is that he couldn`t pummel them himself, but he had to move and get his beloved back in his hands. And if those idiots think that some lousy Edinburgs and that floating piece of technological shit can stop Alex`s rage, then they are for a really, really agonizing revelation. Belial was built just for this kind of job- ultimate annihilation of enemies, and his new Hadron Cannons were just the right thing for destroying enemies. Much better than the original VARIS cannons. Alex will have to thank Lloyd and Cecile for the upgrade, right before he`ll blast them off the face of the Earth for selling off Cornelia.

Belial had gotten at the close range towards the Ashford, when suddenly sensors picked up an incoming object towards Alex at the high speed. It wasn`t as fast as Belial, but it did manage to get in close with Alex because it was closer to Ashford. In the next second Alex`s eyes were seeing the KMF that was approaching him at the close range. Lancelot Templar, Grayson could recognize that machine anywhere in the world, but someone had upgraded it for someone, because Alex saw Gabriel inside of his Azazel, meaning that somebody else was piloting this thing. And that pilot was moving this KMF like a real master, that Alex could say for certain. How did he know? Because Templar was already launching a direct attack at Belial with his blades.

Belial`s Ascalon moved and blocked the attack launched at him. Templar retreated a little only to begin attacking again from the head on with Slash Fangs with the booster. Belial moved aside from them and then launched a counter at the machine with his buster sword up. Great sword slashed the air at the place where Templar stood at a millisecond ago and was now right and preparing to launch a new assault, only to be halted by Belial incoming at him and pushing him backwards with the secondary sword, giving Belial and Templar some distance from one another. Alex had to admit that with the enhanced reaction speed, superior muscular strength and brain processing, Belial handled just as Alex designed it from the beginning. The controls and design of this machine were way higher level than Arthorius and Lancelot and not even Alex could`ve handled it before, as machine literally had no limit to its own power output. But now, Alex was able to utilize it at the fullest, and it was just about right, because Templar`s moves were truly astonishing and way faster than before. The pilot of this machine was not just an ace or master, but a Knight of the Round, no doubt. The Strongest Knight of Britannia, only this man could move like that and keep up with Belial and Alexander at this point. Now that Alex revised the entire encounter in his head, he understood who it was. And that said person just opened up a commlink with Alex.

"Bismarck Waldstein." Grayson growled. "Emperor`s most loyal ass-licker himself."

 _"_ _Alexander Grayson."_ Bismarck greeted his enemy. _"Since when did you become such a foul mouth, Dark Crusader?"_

"Death changes people." Alex responded, Belial gripping his sword with both hands. "Now, out of my way."

 _"_ _That is impossible, Alexander. His Majesty has ordered your and Cornelia`s execution."_ Bismarck informed him. _"I suggest you surrender and I`ll give you a quick and honorable death. But I do hope that you`ll refuse. I was eager to meet you in a duel for quite a long time before your departure from us, but now that fate has brought you back in the land of living, I can have my fight with you now."_

"You only came here just to challenge me to a duel?" Alex asked confused.

 _"_ _What`s wrong with having a desire to test out a fellow knight`s strength? Do you find it foreign to yourself or are you so surprised that Knight of One has personally challenged you?"_ Templar`s blades were now in battling position. _"I`ve watched your growth as a knight and a pilot closely after I saw your fight with Kururugi. It has been 7 years since anyone showed such a great potential and made my heart desire a battle like that. Ever since Lady Marianne`s death, I haven`t had any real opponents, but now… You, Alexander Grayson, are worthy enough to stand your ground against me and allow me to fight at my fullest!"_ Alex saw how a strange seal broke off on his left eye, flashing with a strange glowing sigil. _"Now, show me your power, Alexander!"_ Templar blasted off the sky and attacked

"Arrogant lunatic!" Belial responded with putting his sword in the way of Templar`s path and thrusting forward at the full speed, but Templar moved away in the literal millisecond`s notice and landed tried to land a solid kick at Belial, which Alex just barely avoided, ducking down and thrusting upwards, Bismarck now landing a drop kick on him and jumping off his head. "He saw this coming and countered it with a drop kick?" Belial still managed to remain on the position and launched an assault with a thrusting sword pointed at Bismarck.

Alex knew that a simple minded attacks wouldn`t work on Bismarck and he would have to play more carefully and more cheeky this time. Still, he was surprised that Templar was able to keep up with Belial, considering the difference in power performance and output, plus Alex`s new reaction and response time. His mind was processing the whole thing in the quickest way possible and it flashed up with that sigil that he saw. Before Bismarck broke off that seal, Alex had landed a solid assault on Bismarck and pushed him back, but now he wasn`t able to do so. That meant that Bismarck was able to foresee the upcoming movements of Belial and counter them with his own attacks and maneuvers. It would`ve sounded impossible in the past, but considering just through what Alex has been through, his mind was now more open than ever before.

Belial`s thrust was avoided, just as Alex had planned that Bismarck would do, as Templar moved left, or right for Bismarck. And in the moment when Templar moved, Belial grabbed his right sword and slashed the Templar, damaging it`s torso a little. Still, it wasn`t enough and Belial right away pushed forward right after it damaged the Templar and kicked the enemy in the torso, damaging the place even more. Bismarck growled and moved his Templar away.

 _"_ _You`ve managed to hit me twice?!"_ He sounded almost shocked. _"Only Lady Marianne ever was able to hit me like that! Just how did you figure out my Geass` power?"_

"That`s how it called, huh?" Belial pushed forward with the buster sword to slash again and Templar countered it with counter thrust, but Belial`s swords suddenly turned with the flat side at the last second and literally moved Templar`s blades away from it, opening up the path for red KMF to land another solid kick at the damaged area and then move the blade again and slash one of the arms off Templar at the very close range. "As I`ve thought, you aren`t this good at the tight range."

Templar retreated again, but then suddenly a small explosion erupted inside of the lower parts of the suit, destroying a good portion of the interior and forcing Bismarck to disengage the damaged parts.

 _"_ _What did you say? Sword battles are my air and water, I`m the strongest in those!"_

"Only when you have a regular opponent against you." Belial sheathed his buster sword and grabbed his dual swords. "I`m far beyond any normal enemies. And you aren`t that difficult to figure out, Bismarck. That Geass of yours clearly allowed you to predict my attacks when I was moving towards you in the mid-air. I don`t know all the details, but I figured that if I were to force you onto your defenses I would have to attack when you wouldn`t have the ability to see all my moves. And that`s at very close proximity, utilizing my speed and strength to the fullest. In other words, I simply had to stick as close as I could and attack where you would be defenseless."

 _"_ _But how were you able to match the speed of Templar MK-2? It`s speed and power surpass even your Arthorius!"_ Bismarck demanded an answer.

"Easier than the Geass- I`ve designed that machine and I know it`s full capacities." Alex informed him. "It may`ve been tuned up to surpass my Arthorius, but I know all about its range, armor, weapons and it`s drive core. I was the one who installed the Uther Drive Core in there and I know it`s full capacities. I knew exactly what you could do with it and how to counter it. And you clearly don`t know all about my Knightmare, do you?"

 _"_ _What of it? Its name is Belial and that it was developed at the same time as Arthorius, so it should be at the same level as the latter."_

Alex openly laughed at the idiocy of Bismarck. He simply couldn`t get enough of that man`s oblivion.

"You really are an idiot, Bismarck. A self-centered idiot with a boner for fighting and licking ass of his self-obsessed cheap copy of a Victorian aristocrat with a god complex and uncontrollable erection." Alex smiled evilly and then spoke in absolutely threatening voice. "I`ve been using only 40% of Belial`s full output."

And then, Alex switched his machine to full 75% and Belial blasted off in the skies in the moment`s notice and was gone from Bismarck`s line of view. He hastily was trying to see where that thing had gone on his monitors, until he suddenly was kicked all around the cockpit and controls started to explode and then the auto-eject worked and he was blasted off the destroyed machine only to see Belial with both swords showed inside of burning corpses of Templar.

Alex knew where this machine had blind spots and how to hit as hard as he could. And at 75% output, Belial is way superior to Arthorius and even to Templar MK-2. If Bismarck had used the Extremis System, then Alex would`ve been forced to use all 100%, but he didn`t, so he didn`t go so far. Still, if Alex wasn`t "upgraded" he would`ve been coughing his internals out by now. However, right now he barely sensed any stress at all, and he was in a normal Templar pilot suit, which wasn`t as tough as his personal suit. And that was saying something about Alex`s new abilities. With his new body, he could take Belial through his phases and destroy anyone who stood on his way. And he was going to do just that, as Belial closed up the gap between the school and himself. On the grounds he saw how an entire battalion of Edinburgs has gathered up and readied their weapons. In the next second, all of them opened fire at Belial, shells and rounds engulfing the floating machine and seemingly destroying it in mid-air. Shells and rounds stopped hitting after pilots saw that there was a literal cloud of smock and fire.

From which two powerfull beams struck and engulfed the entire battalion, demolishing the exterior and interiors and destroying all 25 machines with its power. From the smock came Belial, surrounded with the bright red field of energy, one that had stopped the enemy from hurting Belial. On his shoulders were two smaller versions of Gawain`s Hadron Cannons, but with a longer and more convertible barrels. Those were the once that had destroyed those machines. Alex wasn`t going to play nice any longer and just wanted to get his family back to him. Suddenly, his sensors picked up two machines coming to him. Alex turned around his machine to see heavily damaged Arthorius and Lancelot Crusader coming on to him and assaulting him together. Belial interlocked with both machine, blocking their attacks. A commlink was opened up.

 _"_ _Alex, is that really you?! Why have you attacked us?!"_ Alex saw the face of Suzaku, covered in blood and with his right eye completely ravaged. _"Are you siding with Zero, like Cornelia?!"_

"And what of you, Suzaku?" Alex couldn`t believe that he was on side with the people who murdered over 3 million civilians already and caused all of this. "Those bastards have caused this entire war to begin, slaughtered millions, destroyed every hope for Japanese and Britannians to live together and you are on their side?! Don`t you care about them?!"

 _"_ _It`s because of Zero and Cornelia that all this had to happen! If only Gabriel had listened to me, then nothing like this would`ve happened!"_ Suzaku replied ignoring all of his pain. _"You`ve said that you understand me and that you also wish to help from within the system. Then why are you fighting against it now?!"_

"Because I despise and hate this cursed Britannia and it`s manacle Emperor! It`s the same Empire that slaughtered millions! The same Empire that promotes genocide and betrayal of its people! The same Empire that doesn`t care for the lives of its own civilians! The same Empire that tortured and mutilated my own body! And that`s the same cursed Empire that tries to kill my FAMILY!" With a roar from Alex, Belial overpowered both machines and cut both down with upper slashes, only the cockpits barely escaping the deaths. "Bloody hypocritical traitor… And I`ve called him my friend." Alex muttered to himself, turning Belial around and landing it on the ground, where the remaining forces have a amassed and were ready for a battle. "21 Edinburg… You`ll die screaming in agony!"

And with that, Belial rushed at them all with his two swords ready to massacre them all. First one fell easily, slashed in half with two blades, with the second following the first in the next second from a thrust. Belial moved around, slashing and cutting his opponents with ease, who couldn`t really keep up with the pilot. One minute- 10 Edinburgs destroyed. Some of the Edinburgs grouped up and readied their weapons, but Belial responded to that with a blast from Hadrons, destroying 6 Edinburgs and a central building of Ashford and whoever was inside there. Remaining 5 split up and surrounded the demon, but Belial wasn`t about to give them a time to hit him with their blades. In the next second, red KMF moved back left and cut one pray down, then he flew up and came down on the two others, slashing them off. The remaining two he impaled with his thrown swords, killing the pilots inside, but not the machines. Belial was about to move towards the position of Avalon, when his sensors had suddenly picked up another signal. And in the next second Belial was hit from above, pushing KMF back. The shot came, fortunately, on the shield, which Alex placed on his left palm and moved to prevent the damage as he saw the signal`s machine, and withstood the round of VARIS Sniper Rifle. Alex`s eyes immediately recognized the machine that was responsible for that shot.

ASP-05 Baal, one of Alexander`s personally designed Knightmares, was standing on the rooftop. And the only one that he didn`t fully complete in design stage. Whoever had built it, didn`t really know that. A commlink then was opened and it revealed Cecile in yellow pilot suit.

"Cecile, you have got some nerve use a machine that I`ve designed against me, let alone show yourself in front of me like that." Alex commented. "Release Cornelia and Euphemia now, or I`ll rip you to shreds."

 _"_ _Alex, please, we just follow orders and there is nothing we can do about it."_ Baal recharged the rifle. _"We are military contractors and it`s our job to… What on Earth is this heat source?!"_

Suddenly, from below of basketball field came up an archaic Knightmare that Alex didn`t see before, but could tell that was radiating some source of nuclear energy, according to sensors of his KMF. And more… it was radioactive. Alex zoomed in on that strange machine and saw that it had some kind of cylinder attached to it and it was radiating with that energy. Inside of an open cockpit, Alex saw a familiar face of a young student that was studying here. Nina Einstein, the girl with a crush on him, was holding a detonator in shaking hands. It took just one second for Grayson to understand what that girl had built, as he has heard that she was young genius at atomic physics and was the one that cracked the theory of nuclear decay and its effects.

She held a detonator to the very first nuclear bomb.

 _"_ _Where is Zero?"_ She asked with maddening voice, holding up the remote. _"Tell me, where is he?! Where is the man who killed all of my friends?! Milly, Rivalz, Shirley… They didn`t deserve to die… They…"_ Suddenly, one of the impaled Edinburgs exploded and caught Nina off guard, blinding her from Belial.

And in the next second a single shot was heard. That shot had went right through the smock and fire. Cecile didn`t even see what had happened until a second later she saw Belial`s carbine up, with a smock coming out of the barrel. The weapon was pointed at the Ganymede and Cecile lowered the head and her heart froze as she saw what Alex aimed at. Inside of destroyed cockpit was mutilated body of once top student of Ashford Academy. Nina Einstein`s head was now noting more but a pile of blood and flesh, just as her upper body. Bomb didn`t go off as the user was reduced to corpses within the seconds.

 _"_ _Nina…"_ Cecile was shocked at what just happened, but it was her only and last mistake, as in the next second Belial pushed Baal onto the floor with a gun pointed at Cecile. _"Alex… You`ve killed Nina!"_

"She had a damned atomic bomb ready to go and would`ve detonated it." Alex reminded here. "It was her or the entire city. And I`ve chose the ruins of blood-soaked city and those whom I love, Cecile."

 _"_ _But… Suzaku would`ve never, nor would you…"_

"I`m not that hypocrite, Cecile." Alex sounded as cold as ever. "And after what happened today, I`ll see that Britannia that you serve go down in flames. Now. Get. Out. Of. Baal." Alex commanded, and Cecile obeyed, leaving the cockpit and standing before the machine of Alex.

In the next second, Alex has heard a voice that he wished to hear for the entire night.

 _"_ _Alex… It`s me."_ Grayson could recognize this voice from anywhere and anyone.

"Cornelia…" Alex`s voice was shaking from the joy and happiness to be able to hear his beloved`s voice. "It is you, Cornelia. I… I`m so sorry… I should`ve…"

 _"_ _Don`t be sorry, my love."_ Cornelia`s image appeared, her eyes covered in tears and a smile on her face. _"I knew… I always knew that you were alive, I simply felt it…"_

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" Alex quickly asked her, Belial grabbing Baal in the process.

 _"_ _We are well, thanks to someone who saved us."_ An then, an image of a very young girl with black hair and blue eyes appeared before Alex. _"She infiltrated Avalon with her KMF and freed us with Euphie. We are in a transport and already leaving the hangar with her."_

 _"_ _It is my pleasure and honor to meet you."_ Blue-eyed girl bowed her head. _"I`m Maya Asuka, pilot of Susanoo and ace of Vergil`s faction. I apologize for using you as a decoy, but I saw an opportunity and decided to use it to rescue our family."_

Alex`s brow raised up as he looked at the young girl. Their family… Just what she was applying and why Cornelia was so calm and… Hold it for a second! Eyes- blue with some purple in them, face- mix of Japanese and Britannian, hair- raven black. And "Maya Asuka"…. It took Alex a whole second to response to this one.

"You aren`t an Asuka, are you?" Alex asked her curiously. "I`ll recognize that name from anywhere and I know full well that only members of my family have these hair, along with some tint of purple in those eyes of yours."

 _"_ _Yes, and I apologize for trying to deceive you."_ Maya apologized.

 _"_ _Alex, it`s a little more complicated then with Gabriel and others."_ Cornelia informed, her shuttle appearing out of the hangar and flying off with an escorting black KMF.

"We`ll discuss it when we get out of here." Belial, pulling Baal with him, blasted off in skies, but, before he went away, shot a single blast from Hadrons at the Avalon`s engines and body, severely damaging it. "A precaution and a payback." After this, Belial joined up with the others.

After a couple of minutes, Alex`s curiosity got the best of him and he called Cornelia just to check on her and to ask her something.

"Cornelia, are you alright there? How`s the baby?"

 _"_ _We all are fine, Alex. The only thing that I`m worried is all this madness and how did it come to this?"_ Cornelia sounded genuinely sorrowful and pained. _"But… How did you…"_

"Schneizel and his scientists… They`ve… repaired me and made me into a super soldier." Alex`s voice was full of pain and anger. "I wish I was out of that tank sooner, my love. I only wish I could`ve…"

 _"_ _Me too, my love."_ Cornelia smiled to him. _"If it wasn`t for Maya… I owe her everything."_

"You seem to trust her a lot and that is something." Alex remarked. "And I know when I see one of Graysons, Cornelia. But I also know when I see a mixed race."

 _"_ _She is… Alex, Maya isn`t our daughter."_ Cornelia answered to his unvoiced question. _"She is our… our granddaughter."_

* * *

 **Grayson: WHAT?! I`m a grandfather now?!**

 **Yep… You are.**

 **Next time: Reunion of family. Towards the future.  
**


	46. Epilogue

**Chiba`s Military Port. Jericho-class air carrier/battleship. 4 hours after Battle for Tokyo started.**

Blade-like structure of a massive 530 meters long floating battleship started it`s rise up in the skies, carrying over 300 men on board with 45 Knightmares of different models, with Floats and not. This massive ship was a direct successor to Avalon, but more directed to carrying out military operations and transporting Knightmares, while also possessing enough fire power and protection to stand his own ground in a battle against air craft and even Floating Knightmares. Possessing 14 batteries of heavy chain gun turrets and 6 batteries of main caliber rail guns made Jericho a real beast to fear. It`s also capable of housing 50 Knightmares and a crew of 450 men, but for proper operating it required only 80 personal. Overall, Vergil had to admit that this was a really great machine and it was fortunate loyalists were able to capture it without any serious problem.

Right now, Jericho was boarded with combined forces from BKs and Cornelia`s loyalists, along with all respective commanders, high-value officers and elites with Floats and not. The rest were finishing getting on board of transports for the immediate evacuation of Japan that Seraphim have ordered. Much to his own disappointment and displeasure, some of the Black Knights have decided that they shall not leave Japan and will fight until they free their nation. Ohgi, Minami and about 300 KMFs have stayed behind with pilots and several thousand soldiers, thinking that this force has a chance of winning against Pacific Fleet. Todoh and Seraphim tried their best to stop them, but it was too late, as Ohgi and his men departed before reaching Chiba. And because of this departure, Coalition was left with just 967 Knightmares and three divisions of men, all because of casualties and departure of forces under Ohgi`s command. Unfortunately, there were little civilians that made it here- just around a couple of thousands, the rest were killed on their path here or by Durmail`s forces before the evacuation. Just another example of Britannia`s brutality towards the people.

Seraphim was in the hangar, along with Lucina, Gabriel, and commanding officers of Coalition. The ship was slowly gaining the altitude, enough for a few important guests to catch up with them.

"Any word from Gawain or Susanoo?" Vergil turned to Lucina, asking her.

"No word from Gawain yet." Lucina shook her head. "I`ve just finished checking the route it was taking. It leads to south, towards Shikine Island."

Vergil, in his mind, disagreed, knowing full well that there couldn`t be anything that Zero needed. No, he was headed towards the Kamine Island, where a Thought Elevator was located and where probably was Nunnally, his sister. Vergil suspected that V.V. might have had a hand in all of this, along with his brother, the Emperor. That sudden outburst of Zero`s Geass back at the ASJ could`ve been caused only by an immortal, who possessed a direct link with all users of Geass, but only with those who were their direct contractors. With Zero, it must`ve been that transportation on Kamine and that contact that he made with the elevator, leading to the Twilight Gates. V.V. used that contact as a conduit between him and Zero to destabilize Lelouch`s Geass. That could`ve caused everything to go south, just like those two liked. They must`ve counted on that and when they realized that their plan wasn`t going to work, that`s when Charles launched that damned operation and everything went towards the South Pole.

If Vergil remembered correctly, it was pointless for them now to expect Zero as he already captured already. Even if Avalon was damaged, there are other ways of transporting.

"We`ll check the place once we reach that quadrant." Gabriel suggested. "If Gawain is still operational, there shouldn`t be any trouble with tracking his IFF, right?"

"That`s where you are wrong, because Gawain is equipped with Disturbers, making it impossible to keep a track of him even for us." Lucina disagreed. "In other words, we don`t know where the hell is Zero."

"And what about Susanoo?" Vergil asked again.

"Now that`s a good one." Lucina smiled, typing a couple of commands into the console. "According to her IFF, Maya will be landing here in just about a couple of minutes. Along with Imperial diplomatic transport, some strange looking floating machine and… that red Knightmare."

"The one that defeated Bismarck and demolished the entire battalion of Knightmares?" Todoh asked, getting a nod as an answer from Lucina. "I still don`t understand how a Knightmare could move like that."

"Also, just what kind of KMF is it, Gabriel?" Kallen asked her former classmate. "And was it really him at the controls?"

"Well, all I know about that KMF is that it was built around the same time as Arthorius, but it has a completely different and more advanced design then the last. I know that my Akashi was based around that KMF and that it also uses Solaris Drive Core." Gabriel told Kallen. "As for the pilot… It was him alright. I don`t know how, but it was him."

"I think I know what type of KMF it was." Lucina brought an image of that red KMF. "Designation: SDX-00 Belial. It says that it was built after the completion of Arthorius and was fully designed to use the full capacity of Solaris Drive Core, making it`s specs a lot higher than any other KMF in existence. It surpasses Arthorius in speed and all other specs roughly… three times."

"Three times better then Arthorius?!" Kallen was utterly shocked. "I remember that machine slicing my Guren to shreds, and you are saying that this Belial is three times stronger, faster and more powerful?! How could someone have built something like that?!"

"That`s the full power of Gabbie`s Solaris Drive for you." Rakshata clicked into the conversation. "Earl of Pudding and Cecile could never have designed it without one of our old friends, Gabriella Nelson. She is a pioneer of solar energy research and has created a theory of using tritium as the key component for creating practically endless supply of solar energy that could power almost everything. She is among the few people whom I personally respect and admire." Rakshata looked at the specs of Belial. "However, I`m curious on how could anyone pilot that machine. It`s specs are in the same league, or even higher, as one of my children, Shen Hu, and that machine couldn`t be piloted by anyone."

"Yeah, I noticed that pressurization of the cockpit is the same as Arthorius`." Lucina looked at the image of cockpit. "Which was just a quite poorly modified version from original Lancelot."

"Earl of Pudding`s main flaw in designing is his absolute disrespect of pilot`s life." Rakshata commented. "However, I did notice that this flaw isn`t present in Akashi, and he is 1.7 times better than Arthorius. It`s also quite well balanced, a work of art from my perspective. I can clearly see some influence from Cecile and Lloyd, but aside from that, it`s a completely original machine. Wouldn`t you mind telling me who designed it?"

"It was designed by Alexander Grayson." Gabriel answered. "Fun fact: aside from being an expert in KMF battle and a capable commander, he also studied the construction of Knightmares and was deeply involved with designing and building all of Knightmares, starting from Lancelot Crusader. Akashi, or Azazel, as he originally called it, is his completely original design and one of five machines he had designed. Others are Astaroth, Samael, Belphegor and Baal, and each has a unique slew of abilities and can be considered 8 Gen Knightmares."

"Well, I hope I get to meet him today." Rakshata smoked from her pipe.

Suddenly, Vergil got a call from the CIC of the ship.

"Yes?" He heard the message from there. "Right, grant them permission to land in hangar 2. I`ll meet them personally." He closed the link. "It`s them."

All of them looked up at Vergil and then headed towards the landing site of hangar 2. Once they were there, the group witnessed how an Imperial transport landed, next to him was Susanoo and behind them was that strange green and yellow machine with giant spikes.

"Where is Belial?" Guilford had asked, curious.

"Bridge said that he is carrying another KMF with him, so he is a little late." Vergil answered, moving towards the trap of transport.

Right out of the opened transport both former princesses walked out. Cornelia and Euphie have finally made it to their allies and family. Members of Cornelia`s inner circle and Lucina were the first to come to them and happily address them.

"Your Highnesses, we are so glad that you are safe now!" Darlton bowed before his princess. "There is no forgiveness to us. Our duty was to protect you and we`ve allowed those scums laid a hand on you."

"Darlton, there is nothing you should ask forgiveness for." Cornelia replied. "Nobody could expect such outcome."

"Still, we are very relieved to have you back, Your Highness." Lord Guilford spoke up, holding his emotions in check. "Pardon my curiosity, but did they hurt you?"

"Not as much as they could`ve." Cornelia replied. "Euphie got worse from them. I would like you Guilford to take her into the medical care and see to her."

"Sister, I`m alright. I just…" Euphie silently winced and grabbed her left side.

"At once, Your Highness." Guilford helped Euphie to move.

Gabriel was the next one to speak up, glancing between his sister and mother.

"I know we are a bit off topic, but I think it`s time that you two are finally introduced officially." Gabriel spoke up, pointing at Lucina. "Mother, meet Euphemia Catharina li Britannia, also known as Lucina Grayson, my older twin sister and your second daughter from the future."

Lucina immediately casted a deathly glare at her brother for so casually introducing her to their own mother, which he only shrugged off, being immune to her glares. In the next second she shyly looked at her mother, trying to hide the fact that she was scarred to make the wrong impression. Out of all Grayson/ li Britannia children, Lucina was her mother`s daughter, with quite a chip from her father`s block. For Lucina, Cornelia was the most important person in her entire world, her mother has always been there for her when she was little and all of Lucina`s happiest moments in life involve her mother and father. And she hasn`t seen her mother for a very long time and hasn`t spoke to her as long. And now…

"Lucina…" Cornelia mused to herself. "It`s a beautiful name. Have you chosen it yourself?"

Lucina blinked and answered on the question.

"Y-yes, I did." Lucina answered. "I know that I have a different name, but I wanted to make my own name, without anyone`s influence or power."

"A self-made girl?" Cornelia smiled to her. "Just like me. I`ve always hated the fact that I was named after my grandmother and was compared to her. It took me a long time to finally be recognized as Goddess of Victory instead of Cornelia, mother of our emperor."

"Back in the days, I was very often scolded for not living up to my aunt`s name." Lucina recalled. "I was far more… aggressive and free willed then my aunt. More like… you." She added shyly.

Cornelia only chuckled a little at this one. Yep, Lucina defiantly was her girl alright: independent, strong willed and with a sharp tongue when needed. Cornelia herself was like that and still is when she wants to be. Back in her youth, she too was very often scolded for getting into trouble on a daily basis and being a proper princess. She was a born warrior, not a spoiled little brat, like Guinevere or Carine. And Lucina is no different; Cornelia could see it in her eyes and feel it around her. Aura of a warrior, always ready for battle and defend the loved once when need arises. Cornelia is just like that. Just like her daughter.

Cornelia placed a caring palm on her cheek and smiled to her startled daughter.

"Yes, just like me." Cornelia quietly said to her daughter. "Just like your mom."

Lucina`s eyes immediately watered and tears started falling down on her cheeks. A big smile was upon her face and young girl immediately moved forward and hugged her mother. Cornelia returned the embrace to her daughter.

Kallen saw the whole scene and couldn`t help, but ponder about it. She was asking herself a couple of questions, concerning why Lucina and Cornelia were getting along so damn well. They were hugging each other. Like close friends or some kind of family. Just how her best friend is connected with their once sworn enemy, now a reluctant, for Kallen, ally? And if Lucina was somehow connected to Cornelia, then that means that Vergil was also connected to her as well. So many questions and no answers. Kallen decided to herself that she will find out about it, somehow. But first, she and Vergil had a little insubordinate to deal with. During the battle, right after Belial appeared on the scene, Susanoo suddenly strayed away from the rest of the forces and, somehow, managed to land into the Avalon. Kallen truly wanted to know just what compelled Maya to do something like that and she did it in the first place.

Maya came down from the Susanoo`s cockpit and stood now before her superiors. Vergil was the first to break the silence.

"Maya, care to explain yourself and your actions back in Tokyo?" It wasn`t a request. "I didn`t authorize for you to leave the battlefield and jeopardize the entire army`s safety from air attacks."

"I too would like to know what was that stunt you`ve pulled off?" Kallen angrily asked after Vergil.

"I understand that my actions may`ve compromised your general plan and I do apologize for this, _shogun_." Maya bowed respectfully. "However, my actions were determined by our main goal to free Princess Cornelia and Princess Euphemia. I simply used the advantage of enemy`s confusion and boarded the Avalon to complete the rescue operation and possibly disable the enemy`s most powerful and advanced weapon- their only floating aircraft carrier, capable of transporting floating Knightmares and catching up with us in no time. I do apologize that I wasn`t able to sabotage it."

"Well made excuse, Asuka." Vergil admitted. "And how did you pull off the rescue all by yourself? I highly doubt that a single Knightmare pilot, ace or not, could potentially rescue two top target alone."

"I`ve managed to disrupt their communications and safety protocols by downloading a virus. It`s capacities were good enough to cause chaos in their ranks and allow me to sneak in and rescue their Highnesses." Maya answered.

Vergil listened to Maya and actually found no lies in her story. Despite being the youngest KMF pilot he knew, she possessed quite the amount of knowledge about advanced safety protocols and internal systems. For Maya, it wouldn`t be a problem to plug in a virus and cause trouble on the Avalon, while using the virus as a diversion and rescue the Princesses. It was well thought out plan; Vergil had to admit that much. In fact, if he had the same resources and measures as Maya did, he would`ve done the exact same thing. It was strange for Vergil to actually meet someone who was this good in making seemingly impossible possible. Normally, that was his specialty and specialty of his family members. If he was correct, that trait came from their father, who had a habit of doing something similar, but on a bit… different field then most people. Come to think of it, Maya does have a few of Grayson`s family traits: black hair, some purple in her eyes, some Slavic features, which come directly from Alex. Maybe it was just his imagination playing games with his calculating and processing mind, but still… Could Maya be just like him? He would check it later.

Before Vergil could ask another question, the doors of hangar opened up again, revealing to everyone inside a dark red Belial, carrying a dark green and steel gray Knightmare with him. Belial landed the pilotless KMF near Susanoo and then only deactivated his own Float System and landed on the steel flour. Cornelia, Lucina, Darlton, Gabriel, Villetta and Glastons have gathered near of Vergil and his top pilots, eager to see the devisor of that mechanism. Everyone here was anxious to see the legend back in life, especially after it died a month ago and had funeral. It was very hard to wrap this up in mind, but they all tried, but failed. They needed a real life proof that it really was Alexander Grayson.

Door of the cockpit opened up on the other side and nobody could see how the chair moved out. The ladder didn`t come down, but that didn`t bother the pilot. He simply jumped off his KMF and safely landed on his feet without even breaking a sweat. Everyone looked very closely at the man who came down and once his frame turned around, everyone`s eyes were widen beyond any measure. Before them stood not a ghost, but a man of flesh and blood. Instead of undead ghoul, there was a living crusader, breathing the air around him. He was no demon, but an angel, returned in the hour of need. Long raven black hair now came down past the shoulders and the forward ones would`ve covered his face completely, if they weren't moved behind. His eyes` color was still the same, but instead of a familiar glow, there was a dark tint that shifted the color a bit. His body was completely fine and had defects, unless they were underneath the pilot suit. However, some sensed that something was completely different in this man in comparison to his past life. There was a cold feeling of… darkness. He was no longer the same idealistic man, but a more mature and coldblooded warrior. In his eyes could be read agony and fury, his new companions. But, underneath it, the family still sensed the same man they once all knew and loved. They felt his heart was still in the right place, so was his mind from the sight he casted. A small smile appeared on his face and finally he spoke.

"So, this is what they call "a welcoming committee"?" Alex decided to try and crack a little joke.

Cornelia`s eyes watered immediately and tears started falling off as she recognized this voice. It truly was him. It was her beloved, father of their child. Her Alex. She immediately ran to him and burred her head in his shoulder, sobbing from crying out of happiness. Alex caringly hugged Cornelia, closing his eyes for a second. Everyone had their own reactions on the faces, from confusion on Kallen`s face to a downright smirk from Gabriel. Redhead decided to ask right away.

"Hey Gabriel, why are your brother and Cornelia are so lovey-dovey over there?" Kallen asked bluntly.

Gabriel looked at the oblivious redhead with a tint of annoyance and simply hugged with one arm Villetta, who didn`t mind at all, and answered.

"Well, dear Kallen, there is such thing in the world called "being in love." Ever heard of that?" Gabriel answered to Kallen and placed a small kiss at Villetta`s cheek, making her smile.

"Wait, Grayson and Cornelia are what?!" Kallen looked at those two with disbelief. "But he is like 8 years younger than Cornelia! A-and he is not even a high noble…"

"Correct me if I`m wrong, but do I hear jealousy in your voice, Kallen?" Gabriel teased Kallen, making her blush. "Which is strange, because I thought that you were more into my big brother here." Gabriel smirked a little, earning a threatening roar from Kallen and a chuckle from Villetta.

"That`s enough, you two." Vergil intervened, looking at his parents with a barely visible smile.

While Gabriel was explaining Kallen the nature of love and affection, Cornelia was on cloud nine, being once again in arms of her beloved. His warm embrace and sound of the heart once again beating were enough for the strong woman to break down in tears. And she didn`t care if there were people watching them, she has had it with hiding her real self and her true feelings from the world. She was expelled from the family, betrayed by the country she has sworn to protect and was branded a traitor by her father, the man who gave her life and whom she dedicated her life serving. And now… she was an enemy to her country because of her father`s wishes and all those atrocities that he has ordered. But for now, none of this mattered because she was in arms of Alex, her beloved.

"Alex… It really is you…" Cornelia said trough sobs. "You are alive."

"I`ve promised that I won`t leave your side, Cornelia." Alex said quietly in her ear. "Not even gates of Hell will stop me to be with you." Alex caringly took Cornelia`s cheek, making her look up at him, and kissed her with all his love and care, making her forget for a moment about all the tragedies and worries.

Once Alex broke the kiss, Cornelia felt a lot better, knowing that this was her Alex for sure and that he was here with her. She simply put her head on his shoulder and stood for some time, listening to the sound of his heart beating, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Alex didn`t mind that at all, gladly accepting Cornelia and holding her. Meanwhile, Gabriel moved to the couple, looking directly at his father.

"You should get a room, you two." Gabriel commented in his usual way. "Or an entire palace, if you know what I mean."

Cornelia opened her eyes and looked at her youngest son with a growl. Alex caringly released Cornelia and stepped forward towards Gabriel with a glare.

"And you need to learn your manners, Major." Alex reminded of the ranks between them.

"Excuse you, I was promoted to Lt-Colonel, so we are essentially on equal footing here, sir." Gabriel remarked. "However, seeing how we all are here, we can just forget of all our ranks now. And payment…" Gabriel said with a sigh of sadness.

"So you are the one responsible for that mess with Catalonia`s troops." Alex concluded. "I knew that things would be different without me, but to actually let those twats escape and give you so trouble in the city… Seems like HQ made a bit of mistake, putting in charge a kid."

"This "kid" put your Azazel trough all its phases and sent an entire regiment of Gun-Rus in hell all by myself at Fukuoka." Gabriel reminded his father. "While a certain somebody was having trouble at keeping up with a squad of Burais in Arthorius during a specific mop-up."

"Well, that certain somebody was busy avoiding shots from 6 turrets, while a specific someone was flirting with a commander of a 1st squad while also having a girlfriend."

"Correction one, I didn`t have a girlfriend during that mop-up. Correction two, I was asking where were our reinforcements, because you`ve miscalculated the number of enemy troops and we ended up in Bolivia."

The two were glaring at each other and ready to get at each other`s throats until… Both burst out laughing their asses out. For a good minute all of BKs and some Graysons were confused at what just happened, until Alex speak up.

"That`s true, considering that we usually hit Argentina. It was nice for a change to hit a bit north." Alex smiled. "But in all honesty, great job keeping the Templers together, Gabriel." Alex came closer and pulled his son in a hug. "I`m proud of you, kid."

"Hell I`ve missed you so much." Gabriel confessed. "I don`t care how you did it, but I am really freakin` glad you are back." Gabriel broke away from his father. "A lot of stuff happened while you were on vacation."

"I wouldn`t call that a vacation, Gabriel. If anything, it wasn`t a vacation for certain, but a real life hell." Alex admitted, looking past his youngest son. "Say are those two in the center are Vergil and Lucina?"

Gabriel looked behind himself and noticed how they were looking at them. He simply waved them to come to them right away. He had a feeling that it was time for the whole family to get to know each other. Vergil and Lucina glanced between themselves and went forward to them. In the next minute, they stood in front of Alex, Gabriel and Cornelia. Alex was the first one to break the ice, speaking up with Lucina.

"So, you are Lucina, aren`t you?" Alex asked her with a smile. "Pilot of that Morgraine."

"Well, I`ve also designed it, so yeah." Lucina wasn`t as nervous as before with mother, more glad to be able to meet her father face to face.

"All by yourself? Because that thing is a beast." Alex commented the quality of Morgraine. "A great balance in joints and main body, along with very good plating of armor. You must`ve used the combination of titanium and tungsten?"

"Nope, full coltan." Lucina proudly stated. "I`ve increased his density by using a different kind of a forging, similar to Damascus steel."

"Which in return made the alloy seemingly indestructible to shells and very resilient against MVSs." Alex continued. "Damn it, if only Lloyd listened to my suggestion back then, we wouldn`t even have wait for that shipment of titanium plates for Crusader." Alex cursed, but quickly recalled where he was and petted Lucina`s head. "You really are a blast. And you fight even more vicious then Cornelia ever did."

"I don`t know if you are insulting _me_ , or complementing our daughter." Cornelia added with a small smile.

"I`ll have to agree on that one. Lucina has earned her right to be called the Goddess of War." Vergil remarked, turning his gaze towards his father. "Well, this certainly interesting, isn`t it?"

Alexander turned to face Vergil and he was actually very amazed with how much the two look alike. They were really looking like twins, safe for their eyes. Alex did feel a strong vibe coming from Vergil, an aura of really strong and proud person, along with inner power and will. Grayson recognized that he saw in Vergil not just himself, but also a lot of Cornelia, especially her royal side. Clearly, Vergil was a true royal type, there was no doubt about. Vergil certainly had this effect on people around him, as Alex deduced. If anything, he has the same powerful presence as Cornelia and even stronger influence over people then she or Alex. A real Emperor material right here. If Alex was just a tiny little more idealistic, he would`ve signed up for Vergil`s army if he called.

Alex simply stepped a little closer to Vergil and extended his hand towards Vergil. That men doesn`t need hugs and petting, no. He deserves a lot of respect and Alex does respect him to the point to actually consider his older son an equal to himself. Vergil looks down on the hand for a second and extends his, shaking his father`s palm as a sign of deep respect between the two. Alex is the first to break the silence.

"A pleasure meeting you, Vergil." Alex spoke up.

"Feeling is mutual." Vergil smiled to him, releasing his hand. "Glad to have you with us."

"Wouldn`t be any other way, Vergil." Alex glanced behind Vergil, noticing Maya standing there and giving him a quick nod. "As much as I enjoy our "reunion" there is something we all have to discuss right now. Does this place have a conference room or something of that sort?"

"It sure does." Gabriel replied. "I`ll get our commanders and we`ll work out our plan actions then."

"No, Gabriel." Alex stopped him. "It`s family business."

Younger Graysons/li Britannias glanced between each other, but understood what it meant. Cornelia also knew what was going on as she knew the topic of discussion. The group started moving outside of hangar towards a far more comfortable top level conference room, where everyone took the seats nearby one another. Only then younger generation noticed that Maya also joined in. Lucina was the first to address that.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" Lucina asked her father and mother. "I thought it was private."

"It is, Lucina. And Maya here is the reason why we must have this meeting right now." Alex explained. "What she has to say may very well determine our future course of actions, and I don`t think that any of us have though this through."

"Perceptive as always." Gabriel commented, turning to Maya. "Okay, what is that you have to say to us?"

Maya took a little breath in and spoke up.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for your trust in me, Alexander-sama." Maya bowed before him. "And I also must apologize for not revealing my true origins and agenda from the beginning. I hope you understand that it was imperative that my real identity remained a secret for the sake of the future."

"I`m not sure if I follow you alright, but you`ve got my attention, Maya." Lucina answered. "And since you obviously know of us, I`m guessing that you are somehow connected to us, right?"

" _Hai_ , I`m connected to all of you, Lucina." Maya confirmed. "For I`m not Maya Asuka. My true name is Maya Grayson, I`m a firstborn daughter of Kallen Kozuki and Vergil Grayson, third child in the family."

That was one bomb younger generation didn`t expect to be dropped. For Vergil it was especially a very big shock, considering the fact that he really did think that Maya was a Grayson, but never actually took it seriously. And now, to finally realize that she is not just a Grayson, but also his own flesh and blood. His and Kallen`s, the girl he obviously had growing feelings for. He never anticipated something like that: to meet his own child as young girl and one of the best pilots he has ever seen. Still there was one question in his head that he couldn`t get rid of: why is she here, in this timeline, if she is from the future. Gabriel was the first to announce his thoughts.

"Holy shit… She really is Vergil`s girl. I remember him being just as stiff and polite when he was 11." Gabriel recalled.

"And she really does resemble Kallen." Lucina noticed. "I should`ve noticed it sooner, but you are so… un-Kallen, that I just thought it was just a coincidence and nothing else."

"I get that a lot that I and mother are very different in terms of temper and emotional control." Maya smiled to them and turned to Vergil. "I hope that you are not too shocked because of this, father."

Vergil regained his composure after some trying.

"I`ll manage that, but I have a serious question. What are you doing in this timeline, if you are from the future?" Vergil asked the most obvious question.

"That`s the reason why I`ve trusted her, Vergil." Cornelia spoke up, defending the girl.

"And why I`ve called this "Session"." Alex spoke as well. "Maya, you`ve said that you have a very important information, regarding the Emperor and Geass Order?"

"I do." Maya nodded with serious expression on her face. "Three months ago, soon after discovering the true potential of Thought Elevator as a trans-dimensional transporter, Emperor has decided to conduct an experiment to see if the theories were true. In order to use it, it required someone`s blood, and he decided to use his own."

"Makes sense, we also had to give some of ours to get here." Gabriel remarked. "It`s the only way to use Elevator as a transport between dimensions, using the blood to track down relatives and get transported into the same timeline as they are. Was that douche trying to summon someone trough the Elevator?"

"He did." Maya answered grimly. "Geass zealots and V.V. had no idea what effect it would cause to use Emperor`s blood as a tracking tool. As such, they`ve used it anyway, forcibly dragging into their own timeline three persons. I`m one of them."

All Graysons glanced between themselves. Maya wasn`t the only one sucked into this world without a choice. There two more, two more Graysons that probably needed their help. Cornelia was the first to break this silence.

"Maya, you`ve said that my father has "dragged" you and two other persons into this timeline." Maya nodded to this one. "Can you tell us who they are and where can we find them?"

"I do can tell you, but I have little knowledge of where they are at the moment." Maya answered. "We were transported in secret Geass facility deep within Britannia, but we all managed to escape. I`ve decided to head towards Japan, knowing that my talents and skills will be most useful there. My unfortunate companions decided to head to Europe, the future grand battlefield that would decide the fate of entire world."

"Europe… Then that means Britannia is ready to begin its final war with the EU." Vergil clenched his fists, realizing what might happen if EU were to fall. "Back in my timeline the only reason why EU even survived the war was because of Schneizel signing that Bern`s Treaty, which essentially gave Britannia the entire Western Europe. At its current state, EU really has little chances of winning this one. The government is too absorbed in internal problems and can`t reach an agreement in matters of war affairs and most of its citizens have a rather questionable outlook on war. And their army, while having quality in machines and training, has a poor morale and many incompetent leaders. They are in no shape to fend off Britannia, especially now, considering how production of Edinburgs has picked up and now the Floats…" Vergil sighed. "They are doomed."

"True enough." Gabriel admitted, turning to Maya. "Still, who are those two, I true would like to know."

"Their names are Nathaniel Grayson, your son, Gabriel." Maya looked at her uncle.

"Nathaniel, huh?" Gabriel rubbed his chin. "Good name, liking him already. Is he a pilot like me or has other talents?"

"He is a well-trained pilot, yes, but he is most notorious for his abilities in espionage and intelligence spheres." Maya answered. "He is… a very unorthodox person, even as Grayson."

"Is he a catholic?" Maya shook her head to Gabriel. "Phew, for a moment I was a bit worried there."

"And who is the third?" Lucina asked her niece.

Maya glanced at her aunt and then turned and faced her grandparents. Both looked very serious and felt that something serious was about to be revealed.

"My second companion also happened to be my closest friend and mentor as Knightmare pilot." Maya sighed. "Her name is Maria. Maria Cornelia Grayson, your daughter."

Both Alex and Cornelia widen their eyes after hearing this. Their future child, their firstborn, their Maria… was sucked in this world because of the Emperor`s experiments with Elevator. None of those three kids even had to come in this world, but they were here and now were part of it. While Cornelia and Alex weren`t still parents, their parental instincts were starting to kick in. And now was one of those times. Vergil also was shocked to hear about this. His long dead sister… was here, in this world. Maya continued.

"She is 22 years old right now and is a natural born warrior." Maya described her mentor. "Her piloting skills and fighting prowess granted her the non de guerre "Golden Dawn", or "Akatsuki" for her preference being golden colored Knightmares and her unmatched battle prowess. She is a very strong and confident leader with unmatched skills on the battlefield.

Alex actually felt some pride in those words, knowing that his own girl was this good. Seems like he and Cornelia really did a good job with raising her. Unknown to him, Cornelia was thinking exactly the same.

"They both are somewhere in Europe, preparing for war, but even with all their prowess and skills, there is little chance for EU." Maya ended. "And Emperor is on their tracks, along with mine. We`ve barely escaped him the first time, but next time might be… problematic for them."

All of the Graysons got into their own thoughts, thinking over and over this whole situation. This was something none of them even thought of ever happening, but now it was a reality: third generation of Graysons has joined the battle and was now part of this deathly game. Not of their own free will, but they were still here and they were going to fight. And what of them? What of Coalition? Nobody even thought this through and now they had to decide what to do. And quickly, because right now, even with all the commanding officers together, Coalition didn`t have a unified leadership. A supreme commander to lead them. And he was needed right now, because otherwise, the Coalition would collapse because none of their leaders had a strong influence over each of the parts. Cornelia was pregnant and has seemingly given up on her warrior`s days, from the looks of it. Then who would take the position.

Suddenly, Alex rose up from his chair and drew everyone`s attention.

"There is only one route I`m willing to take now." Alex spoke. "Britannia has showed us that it has only one objective in this world- war. They aren`t going to stop until the last man resisting is dead. They won`t show mercy to anyone who`ll dare to speak against them. We all saw what came down in Japan, how millions were slaughtered, how our friends were turned into targets for bullets. I don`t know about you, but I`m going to make Charles suffer for every single life he and his phonies have taken or ruined. He must be taken down, or this world will burn in flames."

Vergil rose up as well, so did Lucina.

"Then we are of one mind." Vergil said. "Black Knights might`ve lost Zero, but not their purpose. We are with you." Lucina nodded to this one.

Gabriel also rose up with a smile, as did Cornelia.

"We already are top enemies for Brits, so why not kick some more of their asses?" Gabriel glanced at his mother, who only approved. "I and my men are with you. And I`m sure that now we might`ve found the right man to lead this little rebellion of ours."

Alex glanced around the family and all approved of this choice. And so, he accepted. Alex activated the open channel between the troops.

"Attention to all Coalition forces, this is Alexander Grayson speaking." Alexander began. "Britannia has showed all of us its true colors and revealed it`s corrupted and vile nature. We all saw what it did and what it is capable of doing and despite our best efforts to stop this massacre; we were forced to retreat, to flee Japan while we had the chance. Yes, we`ve lost this battle to them, but, this defeat does not mean the total victory of Britannia. No, it`s only the beginning. Not just for us, not just for Japan or Britannia, but for the entire world. We`ve showed the entire world what Britannia really is and how weak it really is, how scared it`s Emperor of his own people. How merciless and vile he really is and what his subjects and family mean to him. He though that he projected his power to all of us with this atrocity. No, instead he showed the entire world just how powerless and frightened he really is. He showed us how Britannia is weak. And the entire world has seen it; everyone saw our battles and stood along with us. Hear me, my comrades in arms, we aren`t beaten yet. Britannia may`ve driven us away from Japan, but we will return here with the fleet ten times than that of ours and we will free this nation from its clutches. And until this time comes, we will continue to fight and inspire. We will fight this corrupted Empire and drive it`s forces back. Our path now lies to Suez, towards the next battlefield that will decide the fate of the world. And once the destined time comes, we will be ready and we will be victorious!" Alexander ended his speech. "Grayson out."

 _"_ _My path is clear now. All this time, I`ve spent serving the most corrupt and vile nation this world has ever seen. Even Nazi`s seem like children before that man and his damned children. They`ve made me into a perfect soldier, now it`s time to make them regret this decision. Charles, Schneizel, heed my words:_

 _I`ll hunt you both down to the end of the world._

 _And I won`t stop I until your Britannia burns to the ground._

 _That is my vow."_

* * *

 **Kamine Island.**

"Seems like your contractor has been already taken away, my child."

 _"_ _Charles and his brother won`t kill him. They need him to draw me to them. I`ll have to disappear for a time now. And what of you, old man."_

"Oh, my play is only starting, my dear. Charles` fear and arrogance will cost him his empire. With Alexander now back on the board, the balance in world has changed. It`s time I play my role now."

 _"_ _It has been 500 years since you`ve had a contractor yourself. Are you sure of this?"_

"Yes, for I know only one thing: only together may we win."

 **The End of Japan Arc**

* * *

 **Sorry my readers for such a long delay. I`ve caught a nasty virus and was hospitalized with 39.2 in Celsius. I`m a little better now, but I don`t know how long I`ll be here. For now, Dark Crusader has finally reached his conclusion of Japan Arc. The next Arc begins in the next year before January 5th and the rest of the year I`ll take for my Gundam Fic.**

 **Thank you for all your support and reviews. You make me happy and want to go on.**

 **See ya!**


	47. Dark Angel trailer

**The world is changing…**

Riots all around the Euro Britannia and Areas are spreading like wild fire, consuming lives of civilians and soldiers. Cities are in flames and Areas in chaos.

 **This change is brought through war. And thousands will give their lives for just a hope of change…**

Rebels and militaries are clashing in Balkans, fighting for freedom and right to live. In Syria and Egypt, German Panzers are fighting off the overwhelming waves of Edinburgs and Gloucesters.

 **And strength of Britannia cannot be underestimated…**

Azazel and Astaroth show up on the battlefield. Bismarck and Suzaku lay down a complete annihilation with their Nephilims. People are losing all hope and courage.

 **But, as strong the enemy`s assault…**

Britannians are closing in and are ready to wipe out the remaining Germans. Guns are ready and set to kill.

 **So is powerful the answer of those who fight for future!**

From the skies comes down a rightful wrath in form of beams and rounds, destroying many of the assailants. Knights of the Round look up in the skies and see those who did it. Belial, Raphael, Morgraines, Susanoo and Akashi are charging down with all their power united and ready to fight for what they believe. They are ready to fight for the future.

 **Prepare yourselves. The stakes have never been higher.**

In Southern Spain, Belial and Astaroth are clashing with each other. Two crimson warriors match each other in melee. Alexander and Bismarck are not pulling any punches as the two Knightmares clash on earth and skies. Near them rages a massive battle for Gibraltar

In Ireland, Akashi and Azazel are engaged in the heated battle. Gabriel is going all out, fighting with his arch rival, Suzaku Kururugi. Their clash is so fierce and fast-paced that not even radars can keep up with them. Beneath them in the seas Templars are fighting off the invading force of Britannians

In Northern Russia, Seraphim Raphael and Susanoo are holding off the entire battalion of Britannian Edinburgs. Samael and Belphegor are advancing at the two, but Vergil and Maya don`t hold back and fend off, giving EU a chance to fight for Narva.

In Macedonia, Lucina`s Morgraine Vindicator and Euphie`s Baal are battling with elite Knights of Euro Britannia, led by Monica in her Azazel. Lucina is giving her all against her green KMF, while Baal is targeting and firing at the advancing forces.

 **Nations will burn…**

Paris, London and many other cities are in flames, riots and chaos everywhere.

 **Empires will rise from ashes…**

Vergil rises a stag with golden crosses and an eagle on the red field. He smiles, knowing that now everything will be different.

 **Bonds will strengthen…**

Kallen and Vergil finally kiss with each other, as the dawn comes out of the darkness.

Gabriel is holding a ring, embarrassingly giving it to Villetta, who is on cloud nine, knowing that their lives are finally connected for eternity.

Alex and Cornelia embrace each other, looking at the small curled girl in hands of her mother. She is peacefully sleeping, feeling that her parents are protecting her.

 **Lost shall be found…**

In Egypt ,Belial is engaging in a heated duel with a golden colored Knightmare, who is not giving him any easy times. Inside of this machine, a black haired young girl is watching as her father maneuvers from her attacks. Emerald-eyed Maria smiles, seeing how her father is in top shape.

In Roma, as Gabriel makes the most difficult decision in his live, a young man watches it. He is dressed in long grey coat with stylish glasses. His hair is gray and skin is a bit dark. Underneath the glasses, purple-eyed Nathaniel is observing the whole situation.

 **Deaths and losses are inevitable…**

Flames everywhere and in a far, three distinctly looking Knightmares are lying defeated, their pilots are engulfed in flames. Funerals are held for these heroes, as nobody can hold off their tears.

 **All for one thing that all of them believe in…**

Jericho and the entire fleet of blade-shaped Floating carriers fly over Atlantic. In front of them, an even bigger fleet of Britannian floats is coming forward against them. Knightmares fly out of the carriers. On board of Avalon, Schneizel is looking at the flagship of Coalition. Inside of his Knightmare, Alexander observes as Knights of the Round gather in one group. Near of him his friends and family also unite for battle.

Hundreds of the Knightmares from both sides blast off their positions. Bismarck and Alexander spearhead their respective forces. As the two KMF close in, their blades are drawn and then they clash…

 **Future.**

The entire family of Graysons is standing in front of the sea, observing as the new day is upon them. Alex smiles, knowing something that is known only to him.

 **Dark Angel of Europe.**

 **January 5** **th** **.**

 **The war begins…**


End file.
